Cita a ciegas
by anatripotter
Summary: Un auror indiferente y una chica al rojo vivo… ¿que puede pasar cuando dos personas diametralmente opuestas se encuentran en una cita a ciegas? UA, aunque ligado al mundo Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!1 nueva historia… para variar cursi como las tengo acostumbradas! Jeje Espero que les guste!**

**Capitulo 1**

Para el gran auror Harry Potter, tener una cita era un tanto difícil… mas cuando el interesado realmente no tenía todos sus sentidos puestos en la persona que estaba frente a él, y mucho mas difícil era, cuando lo único en lo que tenía sus cinco sentidos puestos era en su formidable trabajo. Nada, ni mucho menos nadie, le quitaba de su mente la necesidad de ser el mejor en su profesión. Se jugaba todo, hasta su vida por el mundo mágico, y si tuviera que dejar de lado su vida, y lo que haya alrededor de esta por su trabajo, lo dejaba… o lo que era mejor, esperaba que lo dejaran.

El problema para la vida que se había propuesto Harry era su querida y adorada madre. Lily Potter ya no sabía que hacer para que su hijo de una vez por todas sentara cabeza y le presentara una candidata. Y su padre… bien, no servía para ayudar a su impaciente esposa… James Potter no era el ejemplo que Harry quería para su vida ¿qué podía decirle el jefe de aurores que se casó apenas terminó la escuela y que a la edad actual de su hijo ya tenía un bebé en sus brazos, y era el hombre mas feliz de la tierra? Nada… pensaba lo mismo que su esposa, pero no era tan vehemente con su hijo como Lily. James Potter estaba convencido que en algún momento su hijo sucumbiría al amor… Pero también sabía que en cuestiones de mujeres, su hijo era demasiado lerdo.

Sentada en su casa, Lily Potter miraba hacia la ventana. Reflexionado sobre la vida de Harry. Pensaba que los parientes cercanos no ayudaban en absoluto. Sirius, su mas querido amigo hizo culto a la soltería hasta los treinta… y Remus, resopló, ni casi a los cuarenta estaba convencido de formar familia. Hasta que lo atrapó Dora…Nimphadora Tonks, y ahora era el feliz padre de un hermoso niño.

Lily, demasiadas veces le suplicaba a Harry que no eran tiempos para estar solo… él sonreía comprensivo a su madre y le decía que lo primero era la carrera… segundo la carrera, tercero sus padres, cuarto, Sirius, Teddy su adorado ahijadito, y los demás… quinto sus amigos, y sexto… la carrera otra vez. Ser auror siempre fue su más preciado sueño. Al igual que su padre, el amor por la justicia y la defensa del más débil, fue su primer objetivo una vez que se decidiera en Hogwarts por la carrera que seguiría… Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo hizo lo mismo… Hermione Granger, casi su hermana y parte del trío, se decidió por las leyes. Cuando eran adolescentes, Lily imaginó el futuro de Harry junto a Hermione ya que ella era una chica muy bonita y centrada, y podría ser la pareja ideal de su hijo. Pero el destino quiso que Hermione Granger se enamorara de Ronald. Su hijo se quedó solo, abrazando con fervor a los libros de defensa contra las artes oscuras… y así siguió, y siguió… aun hoy su mas preciado sueño era seguir creciendo como auror. Al principio Lily creyó que una vez lograra mayor objetivo, vendrían las demás obligaciones de la vida: una persona que lo amase, y una familia, hijos, una hermosa casa… un perro, cualquier mascota… pero no, Harry James Potter después de lograr su objetivo, siguió estudiando para ascender en su carrera de auror, y aun hoy los libros eran su más preciada compañía. Gastaba cualquier momento libre del que disponía para estudiar sus misiones, sus casos, historiales delictivos de sospechosos, redactaba con el mas pulcro amor sus informes y deducciones, todo aquello que lo podía ayudar a ser cada día mejor en su labor. En cada tarea se jugaba la vida, y siempre era el que se ofrecía primero para cualquier misión arriesgada. Y James Potter, su padre y jefe de aurores lo dejaba… y Lily su madre sufría… Quizás, pensaba aun sentada frente a la ventana, con el paso del tiempo… quizás si…

Pensando como siempre en su adorado y único hijo, la encontró su esposo en la coqueta sala de su casa de Valle de Godric.

- Cada vez que te encuentro perdida en tus pensamientos… - Lily lo miró y sonrió apenas – estoy completamente seguro que estás pensando en Harry…

- Me tiene demasiado preocupada James…

- No se por qué – James se sentó a su lado y tomándole la mano, la besó con dulzura – Es mayor de edad Lily… y tengo entendido que tirará abajo cada buen intento que hagas para entrometerte en su vida…

- No lo se…

- Déjalo Lily.

- No puedo hacerlo…- suspiró y se acomodó en el hombro de su esposo - no quiero que cuando se de cuenta, sea viejo y esté completamente solo… nosotros no duraremos para siempre… - él le acarició su larga cabellera pelirroja – además, si tuviera alguien que lo esperara, no sería tan temerario…

- Bueno, eso es cierto… - sonrió- ayer tuvimos un entredicho… -Lily lo miró - le recriminé que se diera al ciento por ciento… terminará cansándose y bajando su nivel... él me dijo que lo recriminara si no cumplía con su misión, no por su actitud ante los riesgos… en fin.

- Quisiera hacer algo por él…

- No tienes nada que hacer…

- Espera y verás… - sonrió – nunca subestimes el poder de una madre.

*/*/*/

Medianoche en el ministerio. Harry James Potter, auror por vocación y adoración, aun estaba dando vuelta los pergaminos buscando cada dato, revisando cada palabra que le diera una respuesta a su nueva misión. Suspiró. Amaba ser auror, y lo único que lo reconfortaba era cumplir con su trabajo, y cerrar con éxito cada uno de los casos que le encomendaban.

Habían cambiado tantas cosas en el mundo mágico. Los nuevos aires de evolución habían llegado una vez que Kinsley Shacklebolt fuera ministro, después de la muerte de Voldemort, comenzado a implementar magia aplicada a la tecnología muggle, algo positivo para los magos y brujas de las nuevas generaciones. Poder usar computadoras, teléfonos, y cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarlos a mantener la paz en su mundo, era para los magos jóvenes de vital importancia… mucho mas para aquellos que interactuaban en los dos mundos, mágico y muggle. Aunque la cuestión de la evolución, no llegaba a fondo. Aun se conservaban algunas tradiciones.

Harry estaba conforme y contento con su desempeño en el departamento de aurores donde su padre y su padrino, eran las cabezas del departamento de seguridad mágica. Lo malo venía cuando el tiempo de trabajo terminaba. Se sentía un tanto incómodo cuando salía del ministerio. Ser una persona común y corriente, solamente Harry, y no Harry el auror, era para él completamente difícil. Las mujeres, eran un tema aparte. Su madre, desde que había salido de Hogwarts no había perdido oportunidad de presentarle cada chica disponible que pudiera encontrar. Tenía una inmensa fuente de recursos: ser la presidenta de la fundación Dumbledore tenía su beneficio: Las madres benefactoras estarían mas que dichosas de que sus pequeñas niñas salieran y se relacionaran con el gran salvador del mundo mágico. ¡Y si podían atraparlo, mucho mejor! Harry estaba alejado de la patética realidad que quería imponerle su madre. El noviazgo o peor aun, el matrimonio eran temas vedados en su mente; pero tampoco se negaba de vez en cuando los placeres de la vida: salía con chicas, y si alguna le interesaba salían otra vez, y una tercera, quizás con un aceptable encuentro intimo si la chica estaba dispuesta, y después… ellas sucumbían ante la desazón de tener que perder día a día y noche tras noche, frente a su mas adorada amante: su carrera. Y lo dejaban. Y a Harry Potter no le importaba… tenía su trabajo. Era Auror y lo demás… si venía bien, si no… aun seguía siendo auror.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil muggle adaptado para llamadas mágicas, lo hizo sonreír… su madre. Su querida y preocupada madre, que lo llamaba y estaba seguro, lo iba a obligar a salir con una chica de su club de madres. Resopló. Eso implicaba un nuevo desastre y la consabida recriminación, porque las cosas no funcionaran, por parte de Lily.

- Mamá… estoy trabajando – dijo al contestar y con un tono cansado.

- Aun en el ministerio... –sonó la recriminante voz de Lily.

- ¿Qué deseas madre? – dijo tratando de sonar distendido. Pero la verdad es que las llamadas de su madre lo exasperaban.

- No me hables en ese tono, niño… yo te cambiaba los pañales…

- Mamá… ya tengo 22 años. Voy a cumplir 23… ¿eso te da una idea?

- Que eres un mocoso aun… ¡y me debes respeto!

- Lo tengo… te quiero demasiado y te respeto mas… pero también respétame madre.

- No me digas madre…

- Bien, mami… - dijo riendo.

- Bien…

- Sintetiza. – dijo sonriendo. Sabía perfectamente que su madre odiaba que le hiciera notar su tan exacerbada manera de explicar las cosas. Esta vez Lily no picó el anzuelo.

- Bien, la verdad es que como sabes, el sábado es la fiesta anual de beneficencia de la fundación, y necesitamos que todos los grandes héroes del mundo mágico nos acompañen…

- Si, lo se… - dijo ya sabiendo hacia donde iba dirigida la conversación.

- Si, lo sabes… - dijo ella burlona – y como ya sabes, la invitación hace muchos días que está en tu buzón y como es de esperarse aun no la has abierto… y lo que es peor, no has confirmado tu presencia.

- Sabes que voy a ir… - dijo sereno – no voy a dejarte sola… eres la presidenta de la fundación y necesitas a toda la familia contigo… mi preciosa presidenta, la mujer mas hermosa del mundo mágico… tengo que ayudar a papá a correr a los viejos verdes que te pretenden…

- Gracioso – dijo bufando ante la risa de su hijo – si, irás… y como aun no has leído la invitación…

- Dímelo mamá. Aun tengo trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Es que acaso el jefe de aurores te está explotando? ¡Mira la hora que es y tú aun en el ministerio! – bufó – tendré que hablar con…

- Madre… por favor, si me distraes, no terminaré y tendré que estar más tiempo…

- Si, pero…

- Mamá.

- Está bien… poder de síntesis – Harry sonrió - Tienes que ir con una acompañante.

- Voy a llevar a Ron.

- Dije "una acompañante…" femenina.

- Mamá…

- Y Ron no vale – dijo riendo – tu amigo ya confirmó su presencia y como tu sabes perfectamente, irá con Hermione…

- Bien, le preguntaré a Luna.

- Llevará a Neville.

- Entonces, le diré a Cho.

- ¡No la invité, y es persona no grata! – chilló – además dudo que la invites después de lo que te hizo.

- Me dejó mamá… - respondió tranquilo – y la verdad es que no me estoy quejando porque lo hiciera… fue un alivio.

- Lo mismo, si la traes no entrará…

- Bien, entonces, buscará a alguna de las gemelas Patil…

- Vienen con sus respectivas parejas…

- Mamá… - preguntó ya cansado- ¿es necesario ir con una pareja?

- ¡Si, lo es! – dijo mas nerviosa – y se supone que eres el héroe nacional… ¡no se vería bien que vinieras solo!

- No hay nada malo en ello.

- ¡Tu padre se rasgaría las túnicas! – Harry rió – tú sabes que cuando era joven, y mucho antes de que yo lo aceptara, él tenía una chica en cada esquina…

- Que no te escuche… no alimentes su ego.

- Bien... puedo conseguirte…

- No mamá, – la cortó – no quiero que te involucres…

- Si me involucro es porque no quiero que estés perdido en un rincón como un ratón de biblioteca… como un miserable perdedor… ¡ERES MI HIJO! ¡ERES UN POTTER!

- Si, lo se… no hace falta que me dejes sordo.

- Basta Harry… estoy convencida de que me estás tomando el pelo…

- No creo…

- ¡BASTA! – chilló – si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí…

- Nada de sentimentalismos mami, y mucho menos quiero presiones.

- ¿No presiones, eh? entonces te daré un ultimátum… - dijo seria. Harry se acomodó en la silla porque el tono de voz de su madre era bajo, y eso suponía problemas… problemas para él – si para el viernes no me confirmas tu presencia acompañado de una chica, yo te conseguiré una para esa noche... y no voy a discutir mas, ¿entendiste?

- No te atreverías... – dijo serio.

- Ya tengo una en mente... hablé anoche en la reunión de las benefactoras con su madre y si tu quisieras…

- Quien…

- Millicent Bulstrode.

- ¡QUE! ¡CON ESE TROLL! – chilló casi saltando de la silla. Ron entraba sonriente a su oficina, y al escuchar el grito de su amigo, sacó la varita instintivamente y miró hacia todos lados. Al ver que su amigo estaba al teléfono, guardó su varita y se sentó… - ¡NI LO SUEÑES MADRE!

- Confía en mi, querido. Ella será tu destino el sábado si no consigues...

- No hace falta… - miró a su amigo con pesar – tengo una chica – casi se ahoga de la risa, y Harry tuvo que lanzarle un tintero para que se callara.

- ¿Tienes una chica? – dijo ella sonriente. Harry suspiró aliviado. – ¿Como es?

- Ehhhh… Será una sorpresa mami... no le digas a Millicent Bulstrode… yo tengo la chica ideal.

- ¿Cuando la conociste?

- Hace unos días… la… la… conocí por medio de unos amigos…

- ¿Es bonita?

- Preciosa… - miró a Ron.

- Quiero conocerla

- ¡La verás el sábado!

- Si no la traes…

- La llevaré…

- Más te vale…

- Confía en mi... Adiós mami.

- Te quiero hijo y si soy insistente respecto a tus chicas es porque me preocupo por ti…

- Si, mami, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti mi bebé.

- Tengo 22, Lily… - dijo un tanto mosqueado.

- Siempre serás mi bebe… - colgó.

- Que voy a hacer... – dijo largando el teléfono en el escritorio y tapándose la cara con las manos - donde... – miró a su amigo.

- ¿Problemas en Potterlandia?

- Mi madre… - suspiró – y su estúpida idea de buscarme una mujer… - Ron rió – si, tu la tienes fácil… tengo que encontrar una chica para el sábado

- No es un problema para ti, amigo – dijo burlón – tienes que pararte en el atrio, y hacerle ojitos a alguna chica que pase por allí... caerán rendidas.

- No creo… tu sabes que tengo mala fama… las chicas no me soportan… no soy muy comprometido con las relaciones… ni quiero serlo. Prefiero el trabajo. Mi carrera… la adoro.

- Así no tendrás una chica para el sábado… - Harry miró a su amigo – ni para otro día…

- ¡Necesito una chica Ron! – dijo desesperado – una chica que pueda pasar por el radar de mi madre… solo una noche, y adiós… necesito que mi madre se sienta sorprendida y satisfecha. Y que no me moleste… al menos por ahora.

- Si no la consigues…

- No me voy a clavar la noche del sábado con Millicent Bullstrode.

- ¿Con… con esa… chica? – Ron bufó – Merlín… van a tener que extirpártela si tu madre te la enchufa el sábado – Harry se acercó a su amigo y lo tomó de los hombros.

- Por eso mismo, amigo… necesito una chica... todas las que podrían ayudarme están ocupadas… hasta pensé en Cho…

- ¿CHO?

- Si, estoy desesperado… mi madre está empecinada en buscarme una mujer… y lo único que quiero es mi carrera… soy feliz siendo auror. No tengo tiempo para mujeres, ni estupideces que tengan que ver con el romanticismo... no las necesito, y mucho menos las quiero.

- Bien… - Ron pensó unos minutos.

- Puede que…

- Dame una Ron… y te juro que te daré lo que quieras…

- ¿Lo que quiera?

- Menos la moto…

- No es lo que yo quiera entonces, será lo que desees darme.

- ¡RON!

- Está bien… no necesito que me des nada… - sonrió - te debo a Hermione...

- Si, tienes razón…

- Pero podrías ayudarme con una reservación en un restaurante al que quiero llevarla… es caro, y no consigo reserva. Si tu hicieras uso de tu nombre…

- Hecho… haré las reservaciones para ti y Hermione – dijo sonriente – es mas… la cena corre por mi cuenta.

- Estás desesperado…

- No te imaginas... – sonrió – que dices, cena paga para mi mejor amigo y su novia… Solo es necesario que me proporciones una chica

- Parezco un chulo – dijo Ron riendo.

- Ron… mi oferta sigue en pie… - su amigo sonrió y le tiró un besito con la mano.

- Te quiero… - dijo burlón.

- Dame una esperanza… - le dijo Harry. Ron se levantó triunfante y lo miró cual heraldo en ayuda de su mas débil doncella.

- No sufráis más gallardo príncipe, tengo la mujer perfecta…

- Ron… déjate de bobadas…

- Mi hermana…

- Bien… - Harry lo miró un tanto confundido – Tu… ¿Tu hermana?

- Si, mi hermana... no te vas a arrepentir.

- ¿Tienes una hermana?

- Claro…

- ¿Desde cuando tienes una hermana?

- Desde cuando.. – lo miro y le dio un castañazo en la frente – ¡eres idiota… desde que ella nació!¿no te acuerdas de mi hermanita? – Harry cerró los ojos tratando de hacer memoria, pero al cabo de un instante miro a su amigo sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Ehh... no.

- Pues bien… ella es perfecta – dijo sonriendo.

- ¿En que sentido?

- Bueno… no es bonita… - Harry lo miró preocupado.

- ¿Es como Millicent Bullstrode?

- No… es delgada... muy flaca… no tiene nada de…- hizo la seña universal de la forma de los pechos femeninos. Harry asintió – y es baja… no enana, pero mas baja que Hermione seguro… ah, y no tiene un culo extraordinario… diría que apenas tiene uno. Es… pasable.

- Color de pelo – Ron le devolvió el tintero por la cabeza - ¿Qué?

- Pues… mi madre es pelirroja, mi padre es pelirrojo… conoces a todos mis hermanos, que son pelirrojos… ¿como crees que tendrá el pelo mi hermana? ¿Azul?

- ¿Lo tiene azul? – Ron chasqueó la lengua y Harry sonrió - No te enojes… ni si quiera me acordaba que tenías una hermana…

- Bien, es pelirroja, y tiene los ojos de color… castaño, creo… - dijo no muy convencido – eso si, es pecosa.

- ¿Muy pecosa?

- Pues en la cara tiene – dijo seguro – ahora en otra parte del cuerpo no se… si quieres…

- Mira, si me dices que es una chica simplona, y que no me traerá problemas – lo miró – y que pasara afirmativamente la inspección de mi madre, la acepto – sonrió - debería conocerla primero…

- No te queda otra opción Harry – dijo riendo Ron – es mi hermana o Millicent Bullstrode – Harry lo miró serio – creo que ante esa perspectiva, mi hermana es tu única esperanza.

- Bien… pero quiero verla primero – Dijo serio – ¿consígueme una cita a ciegas si?

- ¿Para cuando?

- El viernes… no quiero el martes o miércoles porque si tu hermana no me convence me quedaran algunos días para cambiar de opinión… si la veo el viernes y no me interesa, tendré que llevarla el sábado porque no me queda otra…

- ¡Tampoco mi hermana es un esperpento! – dijo enojado Ron – es linda, a su manera …

- Si – dijo buscando su capa y acomodándola en los hombros – no me interesa si es una sirena Ron – dijo tranquilo y saliendo hacia los elevadores – lo único que quiero es que me salve de mi madre… ya te lo dije, no quiero una relación… quiero mi trabajo, no tengo ni intenciones de estar en pareja, ni enamorarme ni nada de esas cosas ridículas que se te ocurren cuando ves una chica... no es lo mío.

- Eso lo dices ahora – dijo Ron – pero cuando conozcas a la chica correcta se te acabaran esas idioteces… te lo aseguro, aparece y BAM, te pega duro – Harry rió – lo digo por experiencia.

- A ti te pegó Hermione, para que te dieras cuenta que le gustabas… El BAM, fue el sillazo que te dio en aquel bar, cuando coqueteabas con la rubia….

- Estaba tanteando el panorama, amigo… Hermione me encanta… la adoro. La rubia solo fue una estrategia para lograr mi cometido – dijo haciendo alarde.

- Si... una estrategia bastante dolorosa, si mal no recuerdo… - dijo riendo al salir al atrio – te hubiera convenido decirle que estabas loco por ella, antes de buscar el efecto violento en la situación…

- Si, pero en fin… quedará una bonita historia para contarle a nuestros nietos – Harry se detuvo frente a las chimeneas y miro a su amigo.

- Enhorabuena Ron… ya era hora que estén juntos.

- Y tú tendrás a la chica de tu vida... solo espera y verás.

- Ay Ron – dijo sonriendo y parándose dentro de la chimenea - la chica de mi vida es mi carrera… nada va a hacerme cambiar de opinión… nada, ni nadie… - y haciendo una venia a su amigo desapareció tras un fulgurante fuego verde esmeralda. Ron sonrió tranquilo y sacó su teléfono celular. Espero unos cuantos segundos y contestaron del otro lado de la línea.

- ¡Hola enana! – se quito el teléfono un segundo de su oreja, hasta que dejaron de gritarle – si, yo también te quiero… escucha Ginny - sonrió – ¿que tienes que hacer el viernes por la noche?

* * *

Nota de la autora: bien, no es waow, pero se deja leer! Me gustó poner a los personajes que en la historia original no estan... o estan muertos. De cualquier manera espero comentarios… hasta el próximo capítulo! no lo esperen en un futuro lejano.. aunque quien les dice!

Bye Silvia

y no se olviden de pasar por mi otra historia Lo que no fui... aun no es muy rat M, pero se hira poniendo pesadita a medida que la historia se vaya desarrollnado!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola! Espero que hayan pasado una navidad estupenda junto a los suyos, que el nuevo año los colme de bendiciones.**

**Bien, la verdad es que ustedes no dejan de sorprenderme. Les agradezco enormemente las respuestas a este nuevo desafío y les prometo que no va a ser tan cursi! –eso si, lamento no haber podido hacer el capítulo de mi otro fic, porque realmente el calor por estos lugares ha impedido que me siente a escribir. Ahora que hemos puesto acondicionadores de aire en todas las habitaciones, estoy feliz de ponerme a trabajar! Así que antes de Reyes estoy segura que pondré el otro capítulo! **

**Bien ahora les dejo leer… espero que les guste.**

**Ah, antes de irme una de ustedes me dijo que Lily es demasiado insistente para que Harry se case tan pronto. En realidad, Lily solo que Harry viva la vida, y no se encierre en el trabajo.**

**Capitulo 2**

Harry sabía perfectamente que cuando inmiscuía a Ron en sus problemas alguien mas recurría a él tratando de ayudarlo. Y También sabía perfectamente que Hermione Granger, la chica en cuestión, era demasiado pesada al recordarle por enésima, vez como en ese mismo momento, de que no era buena idea meter a Ron en sus planes… y lamentablemente tenía que darle un poco de razón a ella sobre esta última aseveración, porque siempre que acudía a Ron, la cosa se ponía peor que si no lo hubiera llamado. O como le decía Hermione en este momento…

- Se perfectamente que Ron va a mandarse una de las suyas, y lamentablemente el perjudicado vas a ser tu… - Harry suspiró, rogando que Hermione haya dejado el monólogo reprobador. Ella se quedó un instante como pez fuera del agua, tratando de tomar fuerza para seguir y Harry sabía que debía aprovechar este momento para decir algo. Tomó aire, pero como siempre Hermione le ganó el turno – y personalmente creo que podría ser mucho mejor que Ron para conseguirte una chica para el sábado… - lo miró ceñuda – ¿en qué diablos pensabas cuando le pediste ayuda?

- En Millicent Bulstrode… - dijo moviendo los papeles que tenía en la mano para hacerle entender a su amiga que tenía trabajo y que quería que lo dejara de atosigar con el asunto – Hermione... – la miró – de verdad…

- ¿Y en quién pensó tu amiguito? – dijo frunciendo la boca.

- En… dijo que - cerró los ojos tratando de acordarse de la conversación. La hermana de Ron. Era raro… había estado en la casa de Ron muchísimas veces durante las vacaciones mientras iban a Hogwarts… Ella, la hermana, si tenía un año menos que Ron, iba a Hogwarts, así que en algún momento tendría que haber interactuado, o cruzado con ella. Pero a pesar del esfuerzo, era imposible acordarse de Ginny Weasley. Estaba seguro que el nombre le sonaba… pero no podía acordarse de una cara, ni de un cuerpo que acompañe al nombre. – bueno… dijo que le pediría a su hermana.

- ¿A Ginny? – dijo Hermione en un tono que a Harry no le gustó. Era un tono entre sorpresa, pánico y horror… con altas dosis de los dos últimos ingredientes. Harry la miró. – ¿Estás seguro que dijo Ginny?

- Si... – dijo titubeando – ¿por qué… es algo imposible?

- No, no es imposible, pero… - lo miró nerviosa – no creo que Ginny sea la chica que tu realmente necesitas… - Harry dejó de juguetear con los papeles para prestarle atención a Hermione.

- Hermione… de verdad crees que ella no es…

- Mira…

- Hermione, Ron me aseguró que ella podía pasar por el radar de mi madre...

- ¿Eso dijo ese idiota?

- Hermione, ¿Ron es tu novio verdad? – ella sonrió asintiendo – lo pregunto por el concepto tan cariñoso que tienes de él…

- Bueno… amo a Ron – dijo ella sonriente – pero eso no nubla mi concepto de mi novio respecto a meterse en problemas... – lo miró – o meter en problemas a sus amigos…- Harry se levantó y se pasó la mano por el cabello, señal de nervios.

- Maldición… ¿ella es peor que Millicent Bulstrode, no?

- No, ni de lejos es parecida… - dijo sonriente – es solo que Ginny, no es… - suspiró – como decirlo…

- Quiero que me lo digas con total honestidad…

- Bueno, ella es muy buena… - sonrió – como amiga... y eso es con las chicas.

- Bien, buena amiga…

- Si, pero no es lo que toda madre quiere para sus hijos… - lo miró – y mas si la madre es tan sobreprotectora como la tuya…

- Que tan mala es…

- Muuuy Maala… pero no de la maldad que piensas… - dijo con pesar – Record de novios, supera el sesenta por ciento de los chicos de Hogwarts, y eso porque el otro cuarenta por ciento no le interesaba.

- Una chica demasiado popular… - suspiró.

- Pero no pasaba de besos o esas cosas. Ginny es buena amiga, es mas, me ayudó mucho con Ron, pero con los chicos es otra historia… es demasiado rebelde y… no creo que congenie con tus padres…

- Ellos son demasiado convencionales…

- Y Ginny es una chica muy moderna… se fue de la casa a los dieciocho años, apenas consiguió un empleo… es demasiado independiente y liberal…

- Bien, no la quiero como esposa... – dijo sonriendo – solo quiero llevarla a la fiesta, presentársela a mamá y papá… y bueno que ella haga su trabajo así mi madre no me molesta hasta la próxima fiesta… Es mas, si ella es como tu dices, será mucho mejor... mamá no me atosigará con que la lleve a casa los domingos, ni que la invite a cualquier evento, como mi novia… pasará de ella, y la soportará porque su hijito la ha elegido…

- O, - dijo Hermione poco convencida – se inmiscuirá aun más en tus asuntos, y tratará de hacer que la rechaces, buscándote otra chica… alguien como Millicent Bulstrode.

- Ay Hermione, ninguna madre en su sano juicio empujaría a su adorado hijo a los brazos de Millicent… es una chica buena, no lo dudo… pero…

- Tu madre puede ser como la mujer de mi opción… - dijo ella. Harry sonrió.

- Por ahora dejemos a la hermana de Ron…

- Si tú lo dices... – dijo poco convencida… - Pero Ginny puede ser algo problemática…

- No lo será amiga – dijo sonriendo con confianza – y después de todo, no es una cita para conocer al amor de mi vida… - ella arqueó una ceja – a ella ya la conozco… - en ese momento sonó la sirena de alarma en el cuartel y la mayoría de los aurores presentes, se apresuraron hacia la oficina del jefe de aurores "James Potter." Harry se acercó a su amiga y con una mirada de ansiedad y expectación, le dio un beso en la frente y salió hacia la oficina de su padre – y en este momento acaba de llamarme porque no puede vivir sin mí, así como yo no podría dejarla nunca… amo a mi carrera. – y desapareció por la puerta. Hermione, no estaba tan convencida de que Ginny pasara desapercibida para Harry… más si el mismísimo Harry Potter era el objeto a no dejar desapercibido por Ginny desde pequeña.

/

Ron sabía que su hermana iba a colgar el teléfono cuando dijera que le había conseguido una cita a ciegas. Por eso no se sorprendió con su actitud rebelde. Tenía muy en claro cuales eran las preferencias de su hermana y las veces que ella había pedido ayuda, él había buscado cualquier cosa opuesta a los gustos de Ginny. Y tal como imaginaba, su hermana había adivinado la triquiñuela y le había dicho, luego de su famoso hechizo mocomurcielago, que la próxima vez que le consiguiera una cita, él tendría que vestirse de mujer, porque ella no iría...

Harry no era el chico que Ron hubiera presentado a Ginny. Es más, si tenía cierta perspicacia, podía adivinar que Ginny siempre estuvo algo atraída hacia su mejor amigo, pero eso había sido años atrás, y no creía que después de la muy agitada agenda amorosa de su hermanita, ese enamoramiento de la niñez persistiera. Y mas estaba contento de ofrecerle su hermana a su amigo porque estaba seguro que Harry nunca caería en las garras de Ginny Weasley, porque para Harry Potter la única mujer que podía quitarle el aliento era su carrera. Sonrió. Si, su hermana iba a estar a salvo en las manos de Harry. Por eso decidió que si debía pedirle la cita para su amigo, tenía que hacerlo personalmente hasta su empleo. Lo bueno, era que Ginny tenía el trabajo más extraordinario del mundo… al menos para él después del de auror, y que para encontrarla debía trasladarse hasta Gales, lugar donde las Arpías de Holyhead, tenían su estadio. Su hermana Ginny Weasley, era la cazadora estrella del equipo únicamente formado por brujas… bufó. Esto no había hecho nada bien a su relación con Hermione, porque el fichaje de su hermana en las Arpías, había logrado que su novia Hermione, que nunca tuvo idea de una puñetera jugada de Quidditch, se asociara al equipo de Ginny, porque según Hermione, Las Arpías de Holyhead, eran una clara muestra de la lucha femenina por la emancipación del hombre… pamplinas… según Ron, la única razón por la que la fundadora de las Arpías, solo convocaba mujeres, era por su condición oculta de lesbiana… Razonamiento que se llevaba un severo reproche de su novia, y un mocomurcielago de su hermana.

La Quaffle, le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Risas agudas y un tanto histéricas, lo hizo darse cuenta que era el blanco de las burlas de todas las compañeras de su querida hermana. Abrió los ojos para observar de donde había venido el infame proyectil, y luego miró hacia arriba descubriendo a Ginny Weasley, que suspendida en el aire y con las manos cruzadas, le devolvía una mirada burlona. Su uniforme color verde oscuro con la garra dorada al frente, le quedaba tan perfecto contrastando con su cabellera roja, que nada podía reprocharle. Siempre la veía como su pequeñita hermana, toda chiquita y pecosita. Cuando Ginny se acercó y bajó de la escoba pudo verla mejor y lo que veía lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Quizás no haya sido una descripción perfecta la que diera a Harry. Al parecer, cuando la describió tenía en mente la imagen de su hermana quince años atrás… ahora la veía y…

- ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita, Weasley? – dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra tan parecido a su madre que estuvo a punto de temblar. Carraspeó tratando de conservar su temple. _"vamos Weasley eres auror…no le demuestres temor…nada de temor…"_

- Ginny… - dijo con la voz un tanto aflautada. Carraspeó una vez más - siempre tan femenina…

- Y tú siempre tan bobalicón…- las otras chicas que andaban por allí rieron. – Te metes en mi entrenamiento Weasley – se acercó peligrosamente – tengo una entrevista con la revista "corazón de bruja", y además la presidenta de una fundación benéfica, vaya a saber cómo se llama, me deja lechuzas pidiéndome una cita… - bufó – no tengo tiempo para la familia hasta el fin de semana.

- Traté de hablarte Ginny – dijo Ron sonriente – te llamé por teléfono, pero tu me cortaste cuando te pedía un favor… - ella bufó.

- No me hagas acordar del último favor que me pediste… - dijo mirándolo con rabia – recuerdo que parecía tener ocho manos… y, ni hablar del anterior… quien tenía una resuelta idea de que podía hablar con las Arpías, para que le dieran una oportunidad…

- ¡Este es diferente!

- ¿Diferente en qué sentido?

- No tiene intenciones de estar toqueteándote… su vida es su carrera, y necesita una chica para llevar a una fiesta el sábado. - ella se acercó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para hacerlo. - ¿me ayudarás hermanita? – dijo él levantándola y haciéndola dar vueltas, logrando la risa de su hermana.

- ¿Tan patético es?

- Súper patético... – dijo riendo – la verdad es que está desesperado. No tiene intenciones de estar en pareja, ni de relacionarse con chicas…

- ¿Es gay como el anterior? – Ron estaba a punto de decirle de quien se trataba, pero decidió que lo mejor sería que su hermana lo descubriera en el momento exacto del encuentro.

- No, no es gay… pero tiene su vida dedicada a su carrera. – ella resopló

- He conocido varios de esos… - dijo dandole la mano a su hermano y luego se sentaron en las gradas. – y no son la compañía adecuada para una fiesta.

- Solo será esta fiesta…- dijo él mirándola suplicante - es una gala de beneficencia y su madre lo ha amenazado con llevar a Millicent Bulstrode como su pareja… al parecer no quiere que le digan perdedor…

- Tan malo es…

- Malísimo con el sexo femenino. – suspiró – su vida es su carrera, no quiere tener chicas… dice que permanecerá soltero porque quiere seguir ascendiendo en su profesión. Su vida es una varita, y una misión.

- Es auror...

- Si…- dijo – pero no diré más.

- ¿Es bien parecido… no? – él bajó la mirada – Ron no quiero salir con un patético idiota, que…

- Tranquila, no vas a aburrirte, eso puedo decírtelo...

- No me voy a pasar la noche de la fiesta hablando de las misiones ultra importantes que supuestamente este tipo va a relatarme… lo siento Ron, pero paso…

- Pobre tipo – dijo suspirando – imagínate, Millicent Bulstrode…

- Su madre debe ser malvada… - dijo algo perturbada. Ginny pensó en el pobre infeliz del que le hablaba su hermano. Tenía que tener una vida patética, si su madre le obligaba llevar a esa chica. Miró a su hermano – ¿Dices que es el sábado?

- Pero quiere una cita el viernes, para verte – ella chilló molesta.

- Escúchame… ese tipo sin vida, ese insecto… ¿quiere verme para ver si estoy a la altura de sus expectativas?

- Algo así…

- Y dime quien me dice que sea él quien no este a la altura de mis expectativas…

- ¿Alto, musculoso y súper guapo?

- Aha…

- Bueno, no es muy agraciado físicamente...

- Es un esperpento… - suspiró resignada.

- Pero no es tan mal chico – dijo Ron – es algo flacucho, desgarbado, no tiene músculos y la ropa que usa es demasiado holgada para su enclenque cuerpo… - agregó.

- Está bien – Ron sonrió y abrazó a su hermana – pero escúchame bien… vas a deberme una bien grande Ronald Weasley…y si resulta ser tan patético como me lo imagino tendrás que ocultarte muy bien, porque ni tus aptitudes de auror van a esconderte de mi rabia y mi sed de venganza.

- Ve a la cita algo recatada…

- Voy a ir como suelo ir a las citas que me arreglas Weasley – se levantó – ¿donde y cuando?

- Ehhhh – trató de recordar – ah si – dijo mientras sacaba un papelito del bolsillo de su chaqueta - aquí es el lugar… – le dio el papel con la dirección escrita. Ella lo leyó arqueando una ceja y luego lo guardó en su uniforme – es un bar restaurante muggle que a él le encanta, la comida es buena, y la música agradable. Te va a gustar… es el viernes a las siete y treinta… van a cenar allí y se pondrán de acuerdo respecto a su cita del sábado.

- Solo lo acepto porque la mayoría de los idiotas que me invitaron a esa fiesta, son insoportables de babosos…

- Eres un sol hermanita… - dijo al momento que su teléfono sonaba con la llamada de emergencia del cuartel. – tengo que irme.- le dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego la miró – viernes, siete y treinta, no lo olvides.

- No voy a olvidarlo... – Ron desapareció – pesado… estoy segura que voy a aburrirme como una ostra…

- ¡WEASLEY, MUEVE ELTRASERO Y VEN A ENTRENAR! - la voz autoritaria de Wenog Jones, capitana de las Arpías, la trajo a la realidad rápidamente.

- Claro capitana…- suspiró mientras montaba en su escoba – espero no arrepentirme de esto… no voy a aguantar un pelmazo por Ron una vez mas. - Y rápidamente se unió a su equipo para otra brillante jornada de entrenamiento.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**-/-/-

El viernes llegó tan rápido como el suspiro de un hada. Harry estaba un tanto nervioso debido a su total fracaso con las chicas. Tampoco era algo que le importase, pero la sola amenaza de su madre respecto buscarle un trol de novia, hacía que los nervios le jugaran una mala pasada. Por esa razón había pedido a su padrino Sirius Black, director de seguridad mágica ministerial, que lo llamara a la media hora de su encuentro, para salvarlo de las garras de su cita, si ella no resultaba ser tan excepcionalmente de acuerdo a lo que su madre esperaba. Eso implicó que Harry le revelara la verdad a su padrino y que este, riéndose a carcajadas de su ahijado y después de decirle que era un vergüenza que el descendiente de un merodeador, tuviera que recurrir a una cita a ciegas para buscarse una chica… que con el antecedente de su padre y su padrino, y con su imagen solo tendría que chasquear los dedos y un número bastante aceptable de chicas aparecería por arte de magia… Bien, lo que le contestó no era para recordarlo, porque realmente no quería decirle lo que le dijo a su padrino, pero estaba bastante molesto ya que nadie parecía entender que las chicas por el momento eran para Harry Potter, un asunto secundario. Nadie entendía su devoción hacia su carrera. Nadie comprendía su deseo de convertirse en el jefe de aurores mas joven de la historia… Eso si su padre se jubilara a los cincuenta años como tenía planeado. Pero lo que le dijeran su padre y su padrino para hacerlo cambiar de opinión francamente no le importaba. Seguiría con sus metas, valoraría sus decisiones, y trabajaría duro por lograr los objetivos… estaba por buen camino y una relación en estos momentos sería un estorbo. Sonrió a su reflejo en el espejo, mientras se acomodaba su rebelde cabellera. _"Animo Harry, lo único que tienes que hacer es plantearte esta cita como una de tus misiones… tienes el objetivo en frente, así que tienes que hacer lo posible para que ella acepte ir a la fiesta"._

- Hola Harry… - Harry cerró los ojos y contó hasta diez, tratando de adivinar aunque internamente lo sabía, por qué su madre estaba en su departamento – me preguntaba si estás libre esta noche…

- Bueno – se dio vuelta y la miró tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara – como ves, estoy a punto de salir…

- ¿Alguna misión? – dijo ella interrogante, tan mal actuaba que Harry supo con certeza que madre sabía de su cita. No todo lo que tenía que saber, pero si lo importante… ah, cómo le hubiera gustado tener el cuello de Sirius en este momento entre su manos.

- No madre, Voy a salir… – la miró tratando de infundir a su mirada picardía - con una chica… - su madre sonrió. Y Harry internamente también. Su perfecto plan para quitarse de encima a Lily, estaba funcionando muy bien. Su madre había caído.

- Entonces no me has mentido...

- Claro que no... – tomó su chaqueta para huir de allí – mira mamá, tengo que encontrarme con esta chica en "Las tres escobas…" - mintió al decirle el nombre del local para despistarla, porque sabía que ella iría a vigilarlo.

- Solo quiero saber quién es… – dijo ella frunciendo la boca.

- Bueno, quien es lo vas a descubrir pronto… pero si te puedo decir que es pelirroja – dijo, y su madre sonrió contenta.

- ¿Es pelirroja como yo?

- Madre… no creas que las elijo pelirrojas porque son una visión edípica de ti. Te quiero, pero no al punto de elegirlas exactamente como tú… - suspiró – Merlín sabe que solo te aguanto porque eres mi madre. – agregó en un susurro que su madre afortunadamente no escuchó.

- Bien… te venía a invitar a una cena, pero…

- Pero no puedo, yo tengo una cita con una chica, y tu quieres que me vaya bien – dijo poniéndose la chaqueta, mientras acompañaba a su madre a la salida – por favor no vayas a meterte en las tres escobas, y tratar de averiguar la vida de mi cita, porque te juro que no iré a tu dichosa fiesta de beneficencia…y tendrás que olvidar que tienes un hijo además.

- Sabía que la idea de tener solo un hijo iba a fastidiarme tarde o temprano… - dijo ella fingiendo molestia –está bien. Si tú la llevas mañana a la fiesta te prometo que no haré ninguna locura de madre preocupada por el futuro de su hijo.

- Madre, no te preocupes por mi futuro… - dijo dandole un beso y separándose para que ella desaparezca – yo mismo lo buscaré sin ayuda de nadie.

- Te quiero hijito…

- Yo también madre... – Lily diciendo esto sonrió y fue la sonrisa de su madre lo último que vio Harry antes de que ella desapareciera. – Ay Ron…- suspiró mientras sacaba las llaves de su automóvil – solo espero que esta vez no me falles amigo.

/

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Había legado al loft que Ginny tenía en Londres, para quedarse sin poder emitir una opinión alguna. Ginny había elegido un atuendo bastante diferente al que ella tenía pensado aconsejarle para una cita a ciegas. Suspiró con pesar pensando que cuando Harry la viera, iba a salir corriendo…

- Desde que llegaste tienes esa expresión… - dijo Ginny mientras terminaba de peinarse. – ¿Puedes decirme cual es el problema?

- El problema es todo lo que tienes puesto… - bufó su amiga – o lo que en realidad quiero decir, "lo que no tienes puesto" – Ginny rio.

- Vestirme de otra manera es no ser yo, Hermione – se pasó el brillo labial rojo fuego, por sus carnosos labios y sonrió a la Ginny que le devolvía el espejo. – ¿No crees que sería deshonesto presentarme como una santurrona cuando soy todo lo contrario? – se colocó su perfume favorito.

- Sería mejor para causar una buena impresión – Ginny se levantó y Hermione suspiró otra vez.

- ¿Crees que así no voy a causarle una Gran impresión? – dijo dandole un doble sentido a sus palabras.

- Vas a asustarlo y escapará de ti…

- No creo… - dijo acercándose a su amiga y poniéndose el tapadito de piel ecológica negro que apenas le bajaba de la cintura. – Ron me dijo que era un adicto al trabajo.

- Así es… y no quiere nada de relaciones con el sexo opuesto… al menos por ahora. - Ginny acomodó en su pequeño bolsito unas cuantas cosas, y miró a su amiga.

- Es triste… una vida así – siguió acomodando hasta que la miró asustada. – mira si le pasa como a Gregor Samsa...

- ¿Quien? – dijo Hermione, un tanto despistada.

- ¡Gregor! – dijo ella poniéndose de pie – Hermione, Gregor Samsa…

- ¿Lo conozco?

- ¡Claro! – dijo impaciente – tu me lo presentaste.

- ¿Cuando?

- Ay, no es un tipo, Hermione – dijo riendo – es un personaje de un libro… - Hermione arqueó una ceja - El libro de ese muggle… de Kafka… "Metamorfosis"… el tipo que por trabajar se olvidó de su vida y de interactuar con su familia; no tenía amigos ni perspectivas de vida o futuro nada mas que trabajar para pagar las deudas de la casa, y trabajó y no vivió… y una mañana… ¡Zas!, se convirtió en un enorme insecto y después la familia no sabía como deshacerse de él… hasta que murió solo, y fue tirado al basurero por una impía sirvienta.

- Ah, ese Gregor Samsa…

- ¿Pues qué otro conoces?

- ¡Habla claro! – dijo riendo – pues no creo que a este chico le suceda eso – dijo mirándola fijamente – y mucho menos cuando te vea así – Ginny sonrió.

- Esa es la idea… - refunfuñó – salvo que el tipo ya se haya convertido en insecto…

- ¿Te dijo Ron donde encontrarlo?

- Si en un bar muggle que a este chico le encanta… me dijo que tenía que preguntarle al portero por el caballero que me espera, recomendado por el señor Weasley.

- Típico de tu hermano decir esas bobadas…

- Exacto – dijo y miró el reloj – ¡santas gárgolas galopantes! Son las siete y cinco… ¡mala señal amiga, llego tarde! Y haciendo una floritura con su varita y dando una voltereta desapareció. Hermione se levantó dispuesta a irse a su casa, no sin antes cruzar los dedos para que la velada de sus amigos no traiga la desgracia a su alrededor.

/*/

"_Bien Harry, es la tercera pelirroja que aparece por la puerta, y la tercera que me pasa olímpicamente… Encima de no tener ningún atributo físico aceptable, es impuntual…mala señal Potter, mala señal"_, pensó Harry al ver la tercera chica con las características que le diera su amigo, pasar a su lado y encontrarse con otros clientes del bar.

El lugar era realmente acogedor y tenía una atmósfera algo íntima, estaba seguro que no era bueno para una primera cita, y mas una a ciegas, pero ese bar, con sus luces algo tenues, y la música tranquila, era uno de sus favoritos. Le pareció en un principio que era el lugar ideal para conocer a la salvadora de las garras sobreprotectoras de su madre. Se puso a pensar en como había reaccionado ante las tres pelirrojas que pensó que eran su cita. A la primera la descartó apenas se quito el abrigo… una monja. Aunque arqueó las cejas ante este descubrimiento. ¿Que hacía una monja en un bar tan pagano, a estas horas de la tarde? Y lo mas extraño no tenía su tocado… bien, él no era quien para estar juzgando las actitudes ajenas. La segunda pelirroja, una chica un tanto pacata… el abrigo hasta los tobillos, la cartera pasada de moda, y esto lo sabía porque su madre lo castigaba con cuanto catalogo de compras caía a sus manos. Y la pollera de mezclilla, a pesar del invierno, también había tenido su buena temporada… tres temporadas atrás. En fin, no era… al acercarse, la vio y debía tener más de cuarenta años. La tercera… bien era una réplica de Millicent Bullstrode, y Ron no tenía una hermana tan fea… O eso quería creer. Se alivió al verla pasar algo cejuda hacia al fondo del restaurante… o estaba enojada o necesitaba urgente ir al tocador…

El mozo estaba preguntándole por cuarta vez si deseaba ordenar, cuando la puerta de la calle volvió a abrirse. Harry antes de contestar miró su reloj. Las siete y veinte. Esperaría unos diez minutos más y se marcharía. Suspiró resignado al pensar que Millicent Bulstrode sería quien machacara sus pies y su existencia mañana por la noche. Miró al mozo, y le pidió un trago tan fuerte que lo dejara inconciente por cuatro días. El mozo sonrió, ante lo que pensó era una broma, y le ofreció un vaso de vino tinto. Este aceptó y cuando el mozo se retiró, levantó la mirada y se quedó boquiabierto, mirando hacia la puerta de acceso al restaurante. La mas espectacular pelirroja que había tenido la oportunidad de ver se acercaba al portero y le hablaba. El portero, le hizo unas señas hacia la mesa donde Harry estaba, y a este le empezó a palpitar la sien. No podía ser ella la hermana de Ron. Trató de repasar la descripción que su amigo le hizo de la pequeña y no tan agraciada Ginny… _"… es delgada... muy flaca… no tiene nada de…- hizo la seña universal de la forma de los pechos femeninos. - y es baja… no enana, pero mas baja que Hermione seguro… ah, y no tiene un culo extraordinario… diría que apenas tiene uno. Es… pasable." _A juzgar por como el portero le miraba el culo del que seguro tenía una vista perfecta ya que caminaba detrás de la pelirroja, no era un culo pasable. Y a juzgar también por como una cantidad bastante considerable de varones en el bar dejó de hacer lo que quiera que estaban haciendo para mirarla, lo que veía el portero lo veía todo el mundo. _"tranquilo Potter, solo es un culo…"_ y se consoló al pensar que debajo de ese diminuto tapado su hermano Ron haya acertado con su descripción… La chica tenía una manera de caminar que debía aceptarlo, seducía. La manera de contonear las caderas, las piernas delgadas pero al parecer fibrosas, en ese pantalón, que se le ajustaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, las botas altas de tacón… y el cabello de un rojo mas llamativo que el de su madre y algo enrulado… salvaje, fuego… _"¡voy a matar a Ron!"_ Fue el último pensamiento que tuvo al llegar el portero hasta su mesa.

Ginny entró como una tromba al bar, un tanto sofocada de tanto correr. Había aparecido tres cuadras más lejos y tuvo que volverse hasta encontrar el dichoso bar. Encima, al preguntarle al portero por su cita, este primero le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo y le dijo que lo acompañara. Al menos él aún estaba esperándola. Podía sentir la mirada del portero en su retaguardia, cada vez que se adentraba al bar. Y además las miradas de algunos babosos… bufó exasperada. _"¿Qué, acaso nunca vieron un culo en su vida?"_ pensó al tiempo que sonreía cínicamente a unos chicos que la silbaron seductoramente.

Cuando Ginny llegó a la mesa no podía creerlo. Allí, sentado, con sus enormes ojos verdes casi queriendo romper el vidrio de las gafas de la sorpresa, estaba nada mas ni nada menos que el objeto de sus desvelos de adolescente. El chico que la había hecho suspirar desde el momento en que lo vio en su casa, Harry Potter. Y al parecer, lo que veía no le era indiferente. Ginny sonrió mentalmente. Esta noche era una de esas noches para no desaprovechar. _"Ah, Querido hermanito, si pudiera te haría un pedestal"_

Harry no lo podía creer… Frente a él tenía un monumento de chica, y trataba de encajar la descripción que le dio Ron de su hermana con lo que veía… trataba de pensar donde la veía flacucha, si cada gramo de carne y músculo de lo que le dejaba ver el tapado estaba equilibradamente proporcionado… a juzgar por la mirada del portero que aun seguía en la parte de atrás de la chica, muy bien proporcionado. Miró sus ojos castaños, grandes, brillantes, y la boca roja, brillante... y sus pecas, distribuidas graciosamente por la nariz y alrededor de esta. La muchacha parecía estupefacta, al parecer de la presencia de Harry allí, porque aun tenía la mirada de sorpresa en sus ojos.

- ¿Harry? – dijo sonriente – no puedo creer que mi cita seas tu… - Harry no podía articular palabra – Cuando Ron me dijo que le hiciera un favor saliendo contigo, pensé "que clase de bicho raro me va a presentar mi hermano…" - sonrió mas y su dentadura blanca, contrastó con su boca jugosa de fuego. Harry sacudió la cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su mente. La chica para él tenía que ser flaca, insípida, y era la hermana de Ron. – Pero que desconcierto verte aquí… si, una total sorpresa cuando el portero me señaló la mesa… al principio de lejos no te reconocí, pero al llegar... – lo miró nuevamente –Waouw… Harry Potter… Supongo que no me conoces, soy Ginny la hermana de Ron – _"¡Merlín, pensó Harry, no para de hablar, y el portero sigue mirándole el culo!" _– te digo que Ron va a escucharme. ¡Mira que no decirme que eras tú, y yo con estas fachas! - miró al portero –muchas gracias. Si puede llamar al mozo, le agradeceré, tengo mucha sed.

- Me permite su abrigo… - dijo el portero y ella lo miró sin entender. Luego acordándose de que aun tenía puesto el abrigo, le sonrió y dejó que el portero la ayudara. Harry cerró los ojos cuando el abrigo se desprendió de sus hombros dando a conocer el resto del cuerpo. _"Voy a matar a Ron dolorosamente,"_ pensó mientras le pareció escuchar un leve gemido del portero.

- Déjelo en la silla por favor, - dijo la voz cantarina de Ginny mientras el portero, le ayudaba a sentarse.

- El mozo le traerá una copa, antes del menú...

- Una copa de vino como la del señor Potter.- dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante que hizo rechinar los dientes de Harry. – Gracias.

- ¿Y bien, como estás Harry? - el mozo vino tan rápidamente que casi se tropieza al dejarle la copa de vino, ella le agradeció, y miró nuevamente a Harry que desde el momento en que ella apareciera y se presentara, no había emitido palabra. La verdad era que Harry no podía decir nada debido a lo que estaba viendo. Si el pantalón era algo indescriptible, no creía que pudieran existir calificativos para la blusa… era una tela elástica, con mucho brillo, destellante y de color negro que se anudaba en el cuello; al parecer, no cubría la espalda en lo absoluto y al frente… tenía un escote demasiado pronunciado que llegaba hasta unos centímetros antes de la cintura, y dejaban bien expuestos sus… miró a los ojos a la chica, y luego clavó los ojos en su delantera – _"voy a matar a Ron dolorosamente y en forma muy lenta.."_ pensó una vez mas. – que lindo lugar… muy acogedor… tiene el toque justo de intimidad. Me pareció algo inusual el lugar para una cita a ciegas – sonrió - Ron me dijo que es tu favorito, así que debo decir que tienes buen gusto... ¿se come aquí bien? Porque tengo un hambre que me muero. El vino es estupendo, pero no podría decir si está bien, porque casi no tomo alcohol… solo cerveza de manteca y esas cosas… ¿a ti te gusta el vino? – Lo miró y Harry solo tenía la sensación de abrir la boca y cerrarla sin poder contestar nada. – bien creo que si, porque al verme te lo has tomado todo de un trago – rio – ¿y, cómo estás? Ron me dijo que te gusta tu trabajo… que eres un excelente auror… - lo miró expectante… Harry estaba seguro que tenía que decir algo. Primero porque si no el monólogo de su cita, durante el resto de la velada, iba a martillarle la cabeza; segundo porque estaba quedando como un idiota. La miró, ella estaba esperando una respuesta, algo aceptable para que la noche sea algo amena. Ginny le sonrió y él paseó su mirada una vez más desde los ojos a su tan exuberante delantera…

- Tu… - carraspeó al tiempo que las palabras salían de la boca sin siquiera pensarlas… - tu tienes tetas… - Ginny lo miró atónita y Harry deseaba que hubiera un pozo al lado de su asiento para así enterrarse vivo y salvarse de la estupidez que acababa de decir.

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora**: la imagen de Ginny no es la que estamos acostumbrados a ver, eso lo se, así que no inunden los reviews con críticas a esto, por favor! Una vez más me encanta jugar con las apariencias. Personalmente creo que Ginny tiene, así como los antiguos guerreros ingleses, su armadura, y la de ella es ese atuendo tan estrafalario que puede lograr que un chico aúlle, pero también que huya ante la perspectiva de relacionarse con una chica tan liberal.

Había un montón de cosas que quería decir y preguntas de ustedes que responder... bueno, las veo en unos días cuando actualice el otro.

silvia

Bien ahora me voy a festejar… no dejen de brindarme sus impresiones. Si quieren saber algo de mi, no dejen de buscarme o en el facebook, o en el twitter… mismo nickname para el segundo! Bye!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Cortito como patada de enano, es este saludo…lamento haber tardado tanto, siempre me pongo como objetivo actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero surge algo y adiós el objetivo.**

**Gracias a todos por los mensajes recibidos…**

**Les dejo el capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Como algunos saben, y si no lo saben les comento, mi perro Draco me mordió la mano izquierda (para mi que le hicieron un imperio y lo obligaron a atacarme!) y como algunos también saben, es la mano con la que escribo, y hago la mayoría de las cosas (si, soy zurda) y para completar el panorama, la mordida puede haberme fisurado unos huesos metatarsianos, y el falange de un dedo, asi que no pudiendo hacer mas nada, logre terminar ( con la mano derecha) este capitulo… si canonícenme luego.**

**Sin más los dejo y espero que la espera haya valido la pena…**

**Capitulo 3**

El hombre y su inteligencia… Ginny abrió los ojos sin poder creer lo que acaba de salir de la boca de Harry. Si bien había querido esa reacción de su cita, hubiera esperado algo un poco más… acorde a Harry. Pero más allá de las palabras o de los pensamientos que pudiera tener respecto a su cita, estaba muy entusiasmada con los resultados que a simple vista se vislumbraban. Que Harry la mirara como la estaba mirando, prácticamente con las orbitas de sus increíbles ojos verdes completamente desencajadas, era algo que nunca hubiera imaginado en sus mas imposibles fantasías. Y mucho menos que notara a la mujer en que se había convertido, luego de años de completa indiferencia… Se preguntaba qué era lo que Harry esperaba de su cita. Ella no era una persona poco llamativa (su cabello era una de esas cosas que la hacían sobresalir donde fuera, y su cuerpo últimamente se llevaba todas las miradas) tampoco era una mujer fatal… ni el epítome de la belleza… era solo una chica, con absoluta noción de su femineidad, y con unas enormes ganas de divertirse sanamente. Sonrió con picardía mientras bebía de su copa. Pero su idea de diversión sana no era lo que estaba pasaba por su mente en ese momento… su muy secreta personalidad de diablilla le estaba dando mucha pelea a su costado angelical, si es que aun lo tenía. Iba a divertirse mucho esta noche, y si podía también iba a seducir y atrapar a Harry Potter… Ah, los sueños… a veces, y en esto ponía todo su interés, pueden hacerse realidad. Y ella era muy terca para dejarse ganar por cualquier circunstancia que apareciera para que esto no sucediera.

Mientras, del otro lado de la mesa, Harry estaba buscando mentalmente el hechizo para hace aparecer una pala. Y enterrarse… y taparse con tierra, y no salir a la superficie al menos hasta que el color rojo que teñía su cara y calentaba sus orejas, desapareciera y no lo hiciera sentir tan idiota y fuera de lugar. "tu tienes tetas." Joder, si esa era la frase perfecta para romper la tensión del primer momento y darle una buena impresión a una chica… no, se dijo, mirándola detenidamente… mas que chica, una mujer que exudaba sensualidad por cualquier lado por donde se la mirase… lindas piernas, sabía como moverlas para llamar la atención y hacer babear a medio mundo, y ni que pensar si subía con la mirada el resto de su cuerpo. También sabía como seducir al fijar esa mirada castaña, brillante e invitadora, sabía, para desgracia de Harry, como volver loco a un hombre al beber de la copa tal como estaba haciendo en ese exacto momento, con la picardía y la inocencia con que un gato bebe su leche, y se relame la boca, inocente y erótica a la vez, tan erótica que hacía perder la respiración a cualquiera… y alterar las hormonas, y endurecer… "_Voy a matar a Ron… Sin ninguna duda, y no voy a escuchar los ruegos de Hermione para que le perdone la vida…"_ Se obligó a pensar en su amigo a medida que la chica que tenía en frente le sonreía. Era una manera de dejar pasar el momento, así en silencio, y que ella se olvidase de la estupidez que había dicho… La miró más detenidamente. Tenía la mirada de los gemelos hermanos de Ron… _"oh mi Dios… ella no va a olvidar lo que dije tan fácilmente…" "¿Dónde diablos encaja la descripción que Ron hizo de su pequeña hermana?"_ Pensó. Ella bajó la copa y la depositó en la mesa. Pasó seductoramente la lengua por su labio inferior sin dejarlo de mirar y Harry sintió un leve tirón dentro de sus pantalones que lo hizo jurar y maldecir por enésima vez a su amigo. Trató de acomodarse en la silla y serenarse un poco. No era un crío en su primera cita... era un hombre, era un auror… era un auror extraordinario… y lo único que debía tener en mente, para aplacarse y no pasar vergüenza, era el manual de protocolo del auror… y la misión que estaba investigando en su trabajo… esa que… Miró a la chica que se apoyaba en la mesa y levantaba la ceja en forma sugestiva… "_tetas… si, manual de tetas… ¿Que estas diciendo? Manual de reconocimiento de mortífagos… son dos buenas tetas… no! cien maneras de reconocer a… una chica que está para comérsela..."_ suspiró, esto no estaba yendo bien… la miró otra vez. Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió coqueta. Ella no ayudaba a que esto fuera solo una simple cita… _"Recuerda los consejos de Sirius, Potter… recuerda lo que te enseñó cuando eras un adolescente cachondo, dispuesto a follarse hasta un hipogrifo…Sirius aconsejaba que cuando estás demasiado entusiasmado con una chica, lo mejor es pensar en Macgonnagal en pelotas…"_ la mirada de Harry comenzó a imaginar a su antigua profesora, bailando el hula hula desnuda… Sonrió al imaginarse a la nonagenaria contoneándose.

- El que solo se ríe, de sus maldades se acuerda… - canturreó Ginny apoyando los codos en la mesa sugestivamente, y haciendo que esas dos cosas que habían obnubilado a Harry se juntaran al centro del escote y lo saludaran alegres e invitadoras… - _"Macgonnagal no sirve… mejor pienso en la Umbridge…"_ - nunca pensé que tu serías mi cita…

- Nunca pensé que tú serías así…

- No entiendo – dijo ella haciendo una mueca… - ¿esperabas algo mejor?

- ¡No! – suspiró – mira, lo siento… - dijo y carraspeó al tiempo que tomaba la copa y bebía un poco de vino. A estas alturas tenía la boca como el desierto de Sahara… la miró y sonrió – soy Harry – Ella rio.

- Ya lo se – él le dio la mano y la movió efusivamente, ella le correspondió el saludo. Trató de no darle importancia al sacudón eléctrico que sintió al tocarle la mano – y yo soy Ginny…

- Ni me lo recuerdes… - murmuró con los labios apretando la copa. Ginny no pudo escucharlo porque el mozo, un tanto colorado había llegado con la carta del menú.

- Mmm. – dijo riendo y agradeciéndole al mozo – espero que se coma bien en este lugar porque tengo un hambre que me muero… - sonrió.

- Bien, puedes pedir lo que desees… - ella lo miró de arriba abajo y sonriendo coqueta, se mordió los labios sin apartar su mirada de la de Harry.

- ¿Estás seguro que puedo pedir lo que yo deseo? - El tragó nervioso. Luego Ginny movió la cabeza como dudando – no, no te convendría que yo pidiera lo que deseo de ti… o lo que quiero comerme en este momento... – sonrió y luego bajó la mirada.

- Ginny… - dijo – yo no… - ella levantó la mirada y le mostró una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Tú pagas? – dijo levantando una ceja. Harry finalmente sonrió, enterrando la gorda figura de Umbridge en un rincón de su mente… A Ginny había que admirarla, no tratar de eludirla. Era una chica realmente hermosa, y para ser honestos, a pesar del estúpido comentario de sus _bubies_, el encuentro se estaba llevando bien.

- Si, yo pago…

- Perfecto… - dijo Ginny y se escudó en la carta del menú. Maldición. Para ella no era fácil ser la chica tan desenvuelta que estaba mostrando. Estaba a punto de vomitar lo que sea que tenía en el estómago de los nervios. ¡HARRY POTTER ESTA CONMIGO! Gritó en su mente… _"y yo hablando como una idiota, Relájate, relájate… respira y cuenta hasta diez… puedes sacar algo positivo de esta salida… y puedes ganarte una segunda cita mañana para ese dichoso baile…_ _y luego_…" Sonrió al bajar la carta. – ¿ya elegiste? – El asintió – Yo también, y te digo que esto no te saldrá barato, amigo – él la miró sin entender el comentario. Ella lo miró realmente dándole a entender lo que quería decir con lo siguiente que dijo – porque estoy realmente hambrienta… y tu – sonrió – vas a tener que alimentarme muy bien… – Harry estuvo a punto de tirar la copa de vino de lo nervioso que lo puso esa respuesta. Por suerte el mozo se apiadó de él y se dispusieron a ordenar la comida, tratando de olvidarse de lo que Ginny había querido expresarle con lo que dijo… pero iba a ser demasiado difícil.

/*]]]++*++***#######

Aparecieron en la calle principal tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Aunque, el hombre supo desde el momento en que ella le propuso lo que estaban haciendo, estarían de cualquier manera, menos de incógnito. Y más lo supo porque ella, para su desgracia, y aun a pesar de los años, llamaba la atención donde quiera que fuera. Un tercer individuo apareció segundos después farfullando un par de palabrotas cuando apoyó su pie en estiércol. La pareja de la mujer sonrió burlón, y su amigo, le dio un golpe en su despeinada melena. Caminaron en silencio, aunque la mujer bufaba, y apresuraba sus pequeños pies hacia el lugar donde tenían previsto llegar. Minutos después, cerca del local, apareció el cuarto integrante, un tanto disconforme con la reunión. La mujer lo saludó sonriente, y él quitó de su cara el malhumor. El amigo que apareció luego de la pareja, hizo conocer su disconformidad respecto a la aparición del cuarto integrante del grupo. El último en aparecer sonrió y le dio una palmada en su hombro…

- La verdad no entiendo qué es lo que estamos haciendo aquí… - dijo Sirius Black, quitando rápidamente la mano de su amigo Remus del hombro.

- Yo menos… - dijo Remus. Sirius chasqueó la lengua – Supera que me case con tu sobrina Sirius… y que tengo un hijo.

- Sirius está enojado porque no lo elegiste padrino de Teddy… - dijo James metiendo cizaña.

- Pero lo elegí a Harry… - respondió Remus, encogiendo sus hombros.

- Ese mocoso no tiene mas interés en la vida que su trabajo – dijo molesto Sirius – y tú le das una responsabilidad que no quiere…

- Tu tenías tus pensamientos directamente encausados en como bajar rápidamente tu bragueta para estar con tus mujeres, cuando te elegimos padrino de Harry – dijo Lily, logrando que los demás rieran – Harry es buen padrino con Teddy. Por eso creo que ya está listo para su próximo objetivo – los otros no trataron de disuadirla… sabían que era imposible.

- Aun no me han dicho que hacemos aquí… - dijo Remus – Teddy se va con su abuela, y con Dora teníamos pensado…

- No voy a permitir que tengas intenciones non santas con mi sobrinita… - dijo Sirius encarándolo.

- Tu sobrinita, es mi esposa… - dijo Remus aceptando el desafío de su amigo.

- ¡Quieren callarse! – chilló Lily – ya estamos cerca… - se aproximaron a "Las tres escobas," uno al lado del otro. La noche estaba oscura y hacía frío. La mujer estaba decidida a llegar allí, y los demás, también, pero por razones distintas. Con el frío que hacía querían tomarse una estupenda cerveza de manteca.

- Rosmerta… - dijo Sirius sonriendo con melancolía, mientras recordaba algún hecho del pasado.

- Ella se jubiló... – dijo Remus – Ahora atiende el bar la novia de Neville… Hannah Abbot.

- Si, una rubia muy bonita…

- Puede ser tu hija – le dijo Remus, en tono de reproche.

- Ahora entiendes lo que siento cuando besas a mi sobrinita…

- Shhh – dijo Lily y se asomó por el inmenso ventanal – no los veo por ningún lado…

- Lily… - dijo Sirius – ¿que estamos haciendo aquí?

- Quiero ver la cita de Harry… - contestó ella sin mirarlo, tratando de encontrar entre el gentío a su objetivo. Y no observó la mirada de reproche de su esposo, ni el blanqueo de ojos de Remus, pero de lo que si fue conciente fue de la carcajada de Sirius. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Tu crees que Harry, sabiendo como eres, va a soltarte tan fácilmente donde iba a encontrarse con su cita? – los demás sonrieron – eres una pobre ilusa…

- Pero… - sin esperar más, empujó al trío y se encaminó a la puerta del bar. Entró rápidamente y sin decir nada, recorrió todo el lugar. A los cinco minutos salió del bar y a James le pareció que echaba humo por la nariz y la boca…

- Hecha humo por la nariz y la boca… – comentó Sirius.

- Es vapor… - le aclaró Remus.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los dos amigos.

- El vapor de la respiración caliente que, en contacto con el aire frío…

- Cállate geniecillo… - le respondieron al unísono.

- ¿Puedo decir algo? – dijo Lily al encontrarse con el grupo de amigos. Los demás asintieron, sabiendo que aunque no la dejaran, iba a expresarse igual.

- Tu hijo… – dijo hundiendo el dedo índice en el pecho de su esposo – ¡Es un hijo de puta! – chilló.

- Lily, amor… - dijo James con tranquilidad, quitándole el dedo y acariciándole la mano – recuerda quien es la puta en esa ecuación… - Sirius ahogó la risa, y Remus le dio un codazo.

- Ni importa… es un hijo de puta… - dijo mordiendo sus labios. El la abrazó.

- Tu sabes lo que pienso de tu absurda obsesión por ver a Harry emparejado… - le dijo – te he dicho mil veces que lo dejes hacer su vida como quiere…

- ¿Quieres callarte?

- No voy a hacerlo, digas lo que digas – le respondió acariciándole el cabello – tu sabes que Harry es igual a ti en ese sentido. No escucha razones, hace su vida como cree que es correcto, y ni tu ni yo, ni nadie va a lograr que cambie sus sueños, sus objetivos, lo que quiere…

- Exacto – dijo Sirius y se ganó la mirada de odio de su amiga – eso creo…

- ¿No vas a callarte James, no?

- No… mientras sigas con esa tesitura de imponerle un futuro a Harry y...

- Estoy embarazada… - replicó, y eso si logró que James se callara. Los demás se quedaron con la expresión congelada – a que si logré que te callaras… - agregó sonriendo inocentemente.

- ¿A tu edad? – dijo Sirius. Ella le dio un golpe – digo… ¿no es tiempo de que tengas la menopausia, en vez de dedicarte a tener críos?

- Al parecer no… - dijo Remus – aunque… bueno, es posible… digo, la menopausia aparece en mujeres entre los cuarenta y cincuenta años… aunque puede aparecer antes o después de ese margen de edad… y teniendo en cuenta que tu tienes cuarenta y tres o cuarenta y cuatro años… - silbó – si que es un milagro…

- ¿Te puedo patear el culo, Remus sabes? – dijo Lily – y no me van a decir nada porque puedo aducir que es producto de mi revolución hormonal debido a mi embarazo. – sonrió con maldad.

- Embarazada… - dijo James como recién cayendo hacia la realidad – y a tu edad…

- ¡James! – chilló. El sonrió y la abrazó – ¿al menos dejarás a Harry en paz un tiempo, verdad?

- No… - dijo sonriéndole y tomándolo de la cintura, mientras se alejaban de las tres escobas – el rol de madre es para siempre…

- O hasta que la nuera te da una patada por metiche… - dijo Sirius – o en mi caso, el yerno… - Remus sonrió.

- Deja que Harry decida su futuro, Lily… ¿Acaso tú le hiciste caso a Petunia cuando dijo que tu estabas cometiendo el peor error de tu vida casándote con ese borracho y vago de James Potter?

- Pero tu no eras ni borracho, ni vago… - dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla.

- Eso lo dices porque tu no viste lo que vio Petunia para darte ese consejito… - dijo riendo y abrazó a Sirius, quien también abrazó a Remus, - y el concepto de ella se agravó cuando se tiró un lance con Sirius y este no le dio ni una oportunidad…

- No lo sabía… - dijo Lily mirando a Sirius sorprendida – tu y Petunia… - y lanzó una carcajada. Sirius bufó.

- Me sacrificaría por James… - recitó - iría al infierno por todos y cada uno de ustedes – los demás sonrieron, sabiendo que cada uno de ellos haría exactamente lo mismo por cualquiera de ellos – pero follarme a tu hermana… ni aunque bajara dios y me prometiera el cielo - mas risas… - que se la aguante el obeso de Vernon… yo tengo a una hermosa rubiecita que calienta todas las noches mi cama…

- ¿Hablas del golden retriever, la mascota de tus hijos? – todos rieron a carcajadas.

- Ah, Remus, lo único que agradezco de tu matrimonio con mi sobrina es que te ha contagiado el humor de los Black…

- Vamos a casa… - dijo James – llamaremos a las mujeres y festejaremos la buena nueva.

- Todo un semental, eh Potter…

- Eso no lo dudes nunca amigo… - miró con ternura a su mujer – no lo dudes jamás…

#####**#####

Luego del primer plato, Harry se prometió no beber demasiado porque tenía que manejar. Y también porque cualquier gramo de alcohol en sangre podía hacerlo cometer una estupidez, como decirle a la chica que tenía adelante la más absoluta idiotez, o invitarla a su casa para tener una noche de sexo salvaje, o peor, pedirle que se case con él… si, el vino estaba desde este momento prohibido para Harry.

Los comensales de las mesas aledañas los miraban fijamente, primero a él y luego se detenían en ella. Ella sonreía como si nada. Como si ser el centro de todas las miradas, tanto de admiración como de celos de parte de la mayoría del restaurante, no le hicieran efecto. Pensaba que a estas alturas hubiera abrazado con fervor la idea de que su cita fuera la solterona con su ropa pasada de moda, o la monja sospechosa, incluso Millicent Bullstrode, en vez de Ginny Weasley, para nada la pequeña hermana de Ron. Una mujer con todas las tetas… digo letras…. en mayúsculas y con comillas. Trataba de recordar, mientras ella seguía parloteando vaya a saber de qué, algún recuerdo del pasado en donde Ginny apareciera en su vida… Era la hermana pequeña de Ron, un año menor que su amigo, y de seguro habían compartido algunos momentos, tanto en el pasado como en el presente. Pero por más esfuerzo que hizo no encontró ninguno. Prácticamente Ginny Weasley era una absoluta desconocida. Una cita a ciegas, ni más ni menos. Alguien con quien uno se encuentra al azar en un momento de su vida, sin tener la mas remota idea de cómo iba a terminar la velada. Aunque si le hacía caso a sus instintos masculinos, todo iba a terminar desastrosamente o extraordinariamente en una cama… o en cualquier lugar donde ella quisiera. El auror en cambio, frío y calculador, iba a dar batalla hasta la muerte para que esto no sucediera… al menos esa noche.

- Estoy tratando de buscar un momento del pasado en el que hayas estado… - se escucho decir en voz alta, y ella lo miró - y no encuentro ninguno…

- La cámara de los secretos… - dijo Ginny comiendo lo que sea que había ordenado del menú. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Esa eras tú?

- ¿Lo dudas?

- No, solo no lo recuerdo…

- ¿Y la pelea en el ministerio, durante tu quinto curso?

- Estaba Hermione, y Luna… y había otra chica… - dijo tratando de recordar.

- Bien… -dijo ella bebiendo y Harry notó su malhumor. Diablos, estaba quedando como un pelmazo – esa "otra chica," era yo – sonrió aunque la sonrisa no llegó a los ojos. _"Mala señal amigo, mala señal."_

- Lo siento… por más que intento, no puedo recordarte… - dijo apenado.

- No lo sientas – dijo ella como quitándole importancia – tu estabas ocupado en cosas mas interesantes… - lo miró – y no tenías tiempo de ocuparte de saber quien estaba a tu alrededor… lo entiendo, y la verdad es que nunca le di importancia a eso – mintió, prometiéndose que al menos esa noche Harry nunca sabría las cientos de horas que se dedicó a llorar y preguntarse por qué él no la tenía en cuenta. Cambió de tema para no ahondar en el asunto – Entonces…- agregó mientras jugaba con la base de la copa – mi hermano me dijo que eras auror… un auror muy bueno y comprometido con su trabajo. – Ginny se dio cuenta de inmediato que Harry estaba orgulloso de lo que era. Lo supo por el cambio en su semblante, el brillo de vanidad en su mirada y la sonrisa sincera que apareció en su hermoso rostro.

- Si… no se si soy bueno, pero que me encanta lo que hago eso es indiscutible.

- ¿Y ese trabajo tuyo no te deja tiempo para conocer chicas de la manera común?

- Es difícil – dijo bebiendo de la copa de agua – soy Harry Potter... – ella arqueó la ceja – no me malinterpretes… la mayoría de las chicas con las que he salido o me he involucrado, tienen la idea de que están saliendo con el héroe nacional… con la figura… y solo soy…

- Un chico interesante, mas allá del personaje…

- Si – se sonrojó – digo, no un chico interesante… solo soy un chico.

- Y auror – acotó Ginny, él rió.

- Y auror, si. – dejó la copa – me encanta mi trabajo – la miró – y a ti… ¿qué te gusta hacer?

- ¿En mi tiempo libre? – él asintió – me encanta cocinar… - Dijo sonriente. Harry estuvo a punto de maldecir en voz alta. Cocinaba, la única cosa que a su madre la ponía frenética. Si Lily Potter y Ginny Weasley se conocieran, se convertirían en íntimas amigas… intimas amigas que tenían una pasión en común: la cocina. - y sobre todo hacer los mas increíbles postres – agregó – mi especialidad es la tarta de melaza… - _"¡no! no pienses en lo perfecta que es solo porque lo que mas te guste en este mundo aparte de tu carrera y el quidditch, es comer tarta de melaza! Respira, y por favor no te desvíes de tu objetivo… auror, jefe de aurores mas joven de la historia… ¡TARTA DE MELAZA!"_

- Interesante…

- Si, mi madre es una persona muy hogareña – sonrió – tu la conoces…

- Si, me atiborraba de comida cuando iba a tu casa… - frunció el ceño – no te recuerdo de las vacaciones…

- Iba a casa de mi tía Muriel en vacaciones… - dijo algo alicaída – trabajaba haciéndole compañía.

- Ah… en fin, como te decía, soy auror, y me encanta mi trabajo. En estos momentos estoy enfrascado en un caso único, increíble que si llego a resolverlo será una buena marca en mi currículo… - _"ay por favor… comenzó el discursito de su trabajo... valor Weasley, valor… cualquier sacrificio vale la pena cuando al final de la cosecha está semejante hombre. Solo es cuestión de esperar, y recoger el fruto… ¡y vaya que voy a recogerlo!_" La mirada de Harry la hizo volver a la mesa del restaurante – ¿y tú? ¿Qué haces de tu vida Ginny Weasley?

- ¿Cómo me gano la vida? – él asintió – bueno… algunos días cuando no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer, voy a la tienda de bromas de mis hermanos y trabajo de vendedora… - sonrió. - gano buenas comisiones con solo presentarme allí y recomendar algunos productos…

- ¡Vaya! – dijo Harry y no se sorprendió. Si conocía a Fred y George, de seguro explotarían a su preciosa hermanita haciéndola trabajar como promotora de sus productos… diablos, ellos la venderían para sacar algún beneficio. Ese pensamiento lo hizo gruñir interiormente – pero eso solo lo haces como dices, solo algunos días, o cuando no tienes nada que hacer… - la miró – ¿y después?

- ¿Me estas interrogando? – él sonrió – dime una cosa Harry Potter… – y volvió a moverse de esa manera sensual que lo hacía tragar en seco – ¿me vas a poner esposas y utilizarás tus mejores armas de tortura física, solo para que te diga la verdad? - la idea de las esposas hizo a Harry sudar. Por supuesto que la esposaría pero no trataría de sacarle la verdad, sino de ponerle… - si es así, dime si necesito un abogado.

- No es un interrogatorio… - dijo sonriente, más por la imagen de ella esposada, y no precisamente en una sala de interrogatorios, que por la pregunta. – solo es simple curiosidad…

- Bien… juego al Quidditch – dijo serena. Harry abrió los ojos y luego rio.

- Hablo en serio… tu sabes que soy auror, y que mi hobby es jugar al quidditch. Y tú tienes como hobbies cocinar e ir a ayudar a tus hermanos en el negocio. ¿Pero cómo te ganas la vida?

- Juego al quidditch… – repitió ella y él la miró incrédulo – en verdad, soy jugadora profesional de Quidditch… - El abrió los ojos – no me crees…

- No, es solo que…

- Bien, soy Ginny Weasley, jugadora profesional de Quidditch… de hecho, soy cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead… - Ella sonrió y Harry quiso golpearse la cabeza. Ella era la chica ideal. Un cuerpo estupendo, buen sentido del humor, y enamoraría a sus padres… a su madre con su habilidad en la cocina, y a su padre, con su profesión… no había nada que le encantara a James Potter mas que hablar de Quidditch… a James y a Sirius. _"Ya es un hecho… en cuanto termine la velada, me iré a casa de Ron y le daré una paliza que recordará de por vida."_ Sin lugar a dudas, era la chica ideal, con el chico equivocado.

- Waow… - solo dijo.

- Así es… - dijo sonriente – mi mayor fantasía… mi sueño hecho realidad. Aunque tengo otras… - agregó, al tiempo que lo miraba fijamente. Su mayor fantasía en realidad, estaba frente a ella. – ¿y tu tienes alguna fantasía Potter? – dijo al tiempo que el mozo carraspeaba y atendiendo la seña de Harry, retiró los platos para traer el postre. Harry la miró intensamente y Ginny por primera vez en la noche, se sintió incómoda, nerviosa y excitada. – desde niña , - carraspeó, tratando de serenarse - cuando robaba las escobas de mis hermanos para aprender a volar, mi mayor sueño era jugar al quidditch – tomó un poco de vino – nada de libros ni de cosas que requieran pociones, o mover la varita defendiendo al prójimo – sonrió – yo solo quiero sentir el viento en mi cara… el sol, frío o calor… la adrenalina del contacto, la emoción del triunfo… el placer de escuchar la bludger silbar cerca de tus orejas cuando realizas una maniobra increíble tratando de eludirlas… y principalmente el gozo de ver la cara de frustración del rival cuando le refriegas la victoria… - respiró entrecortadamente y Harry volvió a sentir a su "amigo" moverse dentro de su pantalón. Si la noche continuaba de esa manera, estaba absolutamente perdido. Se preguntó si en la intimidad sería tan efusiva como cuando hablaba de todo lo demás. Ginny exudaba vida y sexo, desde su cuerpo, sus palabras… en todo lo que hacía o decía. Y Harry aunque no quisiera, estaba comenzando a caer en ese hechizo. – pero no es mi única fantasía – suspiró - tengo algunas otras…

- Bueno – carraspeó – mi mayor fantasía es ser el mas joven jefe de aurores de todo el ministerio… - Ginny dejó de sonreír – En realidad estoy seguro de poder lograrlo… más que una fantasía es un objetivo a seguir, una meta. – la miró- de seguro que tu quieres jugar un mundial de Quidditch – ella asintió – entonces sabes perfectamente lo que estoy diciendo… quiero ser el mejor. El número uno… todo el tiempo estoy trabajando para lograrlo. Estudio, dedico el ciento por ciento de mi potencial a que mi mayor sueño, mi fantasía sea realidad – ella le tomó las manos – se que voy a lograrlo, y bueno... mi padre se retirará a los cincuenta y cinco años… quizás tenga oportunidad, incluso antes de tiempo.

- Eso es muy lindo, pero yo hablo de otras fantasías… - él arqueó las cejas.

- No entiendo...

- Es bueno tener objetivos… pero yo hablo desde el plano personal… fantasías… - le sonrió – ¿entiendes?

- En verdad no…

- ¿Has tenido novias?

- Si… algunas…

- ¿Y… has tenido algún interés cuando estabas con ellas?

- Interés… ¿de qué tipo? – preguntó temeroso, intuyendo hacia donde se dirigía la conversación.

- Bueno... – sonrió picarona – tu sabes… algo que quisieras hacer con ellas a la hora de la intimidad…

- En verdad… – dijo interrumpiéndola. Podía sentir una gota de sudor resbalando desde su nuca a lo largo de la espalda. No podía comprender por qué esta mujer lo ponía tan nervioso. - mis fantasías solo se dirigen hacia mis objetivos profesionales. No me planteo ningún objetivo a nivel personal… al menos en un futuro inmediato. – _"Bien,_ pensó Ginny, _si eso no es ponerle un coto a mis intenciones… ah, pero tu no sabes Potter, que cuando yo tengo algo en mente, nada me detiene para conseguirlo… y tu estás en mi mente, y voy a conseguirte…"_

- Es una lastima. Tendrías que abrir tus horizontes hacia el plano personal… - dijo serena – se que es muy presuntuoso de mi parte darte un consejo cuando recién estamos conociéndonos… y cuando solo tenemos una cita, y una promesa de una segunda cita para un baile a beneficio, pero nada mas. Pero deberías darte la oportunidad de tener una vida más allá de la profesión. Cuando te des cuenta…_ - _él sonrió.

- Te pareces a mi madre…

- Soy mujer… quizás si dos mujeres te dicen lo mismo, deberías tener en cuenta el consejo – sonrió – Tu sabes eso de la teoría del espejo... – él arqueó una ceja – esa que dice que para verte cada parte del cuerpo tu solo tienes que fijar la mirada en donde quieres… pero cuando quieres mirarte la cara, recurres a un espejo…

- Y eso tiene que ver con…

- Y eso tiene que ver con que, para saber como eres y lo que necesitas, necesitas un espejo… - sonrió – y ese espejo, en tu vida, son las personas que están a tu alrededor.

- O sea, que para tu modesto entender, tengo que darle un tiempo a mi vida personal, más allá del profesional…

- Solo es una opinión – dijo serena – después de todo es tu vida…

- Exacto – dijo sonriendo – ¿y que hay de ti… tu gran fantasía es ser campeona mundial de Quidditch con la selección inglesa?

- No… - dijo jugando con la copa de helado. Harry se enderezó para escucharla mejor.

- ¿Cuál es tu mayor fantasía?

- Soy más mundana en ese aspecto…

- Y… - ella suspiró y Harry se arrepintió de hacer esa estúpida pregunta, y más que nada caer en su juego de seducción…

- Mi mayor fantasía… – apoyó los codos en la mesa, y cerró los ojos, mientras la punta de su lengua apareció entre sus labios y recorrió el superior y el inferior tan lentamente, que a Harry se le detuvo el corazón una décima de segundo… ella sabía como seducir y él como un papanatas estaba cayendo en la trampa. Y después la miró ella aun estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

- Si…- alcanzó a balbucear…

- Un cuarto de baño… iluminado con velas perfumadas… me gusta el jazmín, pero para esta oportunidad las mejores son las de vainilla… la vainilla ensalza los sentidos… - suspiró - puedes imaginarlo… las velas le dan al cuarto una atmósfera íntima, erótica, sensual… una bañera con agua tibia, mi cuerpo desnudo relajado en la bañera… y frente a mi… el mas extraordinario de los hombres, completamente desnudo – abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente – saboreándome de la manera mas excitante posible… con la boca, ¿entiendes? Sexo oral… - fue casi un susurro invitador que a Harry hizo jadear. Estaba seguro que esta cita había sido la peor de todas. No por la chica, ni por las circunstancias, ni siquiera por la charla. La estaba pasando bien, y ella era una chica que a pesar de que la había agobiado con su trabajo, ella había aguantado estoicamente y hasta había sonreído por su relato. Simplemente era la peor de las citas, porque la disfrutaba… Admiraba a esa mujer frente a él y lo que era peor, había derribado todas y cada una de las barreras que él mismo imponía a la hora de salir con chicas. Y como resultado de esto, ahora la deseaba. Desesperadamente. Como jamás había deseado a una mujer… y se maldijo por llegar a esa conclusión.

######**######

- Creo que he cometido un pequeño error…- Hermione se quedo quieta un segundo y luego miró a su novio interrogante. Habían decidido quedarse en casa y ver una película, mientras comían una pizza y cervezas. – si, estoy absolutamente seguro que he cometido un pequeño error.

- ¿De que error exactamente estas hablando? – preguntó temerosa.

- Bueno… - ella se deshizo de sus brazos y se sentó. Tomó el mando del control remoto y detuvo la película.

- ¡No! ¡está a punto de correr sangre, Hermione!

- ¡Aquí también va a correr sangre y no de fantasía cuando no me digas de que error estas hablando, Ronald Weasley!

- Bueno… - carraspeó – no te enojes algodón de azúcar, pero creo que metí la pata cuando sugerí a Ginny para la cita con Harry.

- ¡RON! – dijo dandole un golpe en el brazo – Te dije expresamente que no te metieras… - bufó y luego cruzó los brazos enojada - ¿y en que consiste ese error que cometiste?

- Bueno… creo que le di a Harry una descripción un tanto errada, de cómo es Ginny… y él estuvo tan de acuerdo con aceptarla… porque estaba de acuerdo con el modelo de chica que le describí.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Le dije que ella era… - cerró un ojo y miró hacia la pared tratando de recordar las palabras… - le dije que mi hermanita era muy flaca… que no tenía nada de pechos, baja de estatura… no enana, pero mas baja que tu y también le dije no tenía un culo extraordinario… que apenas tenía uno. Que era más o menos… pasable.

- ¿Le diste la descripción de Ginny… de cuando tenía once años?

- ¡Yo veo a mi hermanita como una bebé! – dijo excusándose.

- ¡Tu hermana es una come hombres! – chilló mientras le tiraba un almohadón por la cabeza – se come a chicos como Harry en el desayuno.

- Estás exagerando… - dijo molesto – Ginny puede estar… un tantito diferente a como la describí… pero sigue siendo una niña…

- Ron, tu hermana usa la magia para agrandarse los pechos… los hombres babean por ella, y para colmo, fue elegida la jugadora mas sexy del campeonato de Quidditch… y sin mencionar que ha estado loca por Harry desde el momento en que…supo de él. Ni que decir de cuando lo vio por primera vez.

- Harry es conciente de lo que quiere…

- Harry es hombre… y sin animo de presagiar el desastre, es un hombre que hace tiempo que no tiene… - lo miró – tu sabes que – él asintió sonriente – y tu sabes lo que sucede cuando un tipo con abstinencia sexual de meses puede hacer cuando se le presenta ante los ojos semejante manjar como es Ginevra Weasley… - La sonrisa de Ron se fue al suelo.

- Ay mierda... metí la pata de la peor manera…

- Ginny no sabía que era Harry.

- Si al menos eso…

- Pero ahora que está con él…

- ¿Va a fagocitarlo no?

- No te quepa la menor duda…

- Pobre Harry…

- Pobre Ginny- dijo ella acercándose a su novio y abrazándolo – mas allá de lo que pueda sentir Harry, él no abandonará sus intenciones profesionales, y no le importará nada ni nadie… ni siquiera por Ginny dejará su ambición.

- Si, tienes razón pobre Ginny… - la abrazó.

- Enciende la película…- dijo Hermione suspirando – viene la escena de cuando Viggo Mortensen pelea por su vida en el baño turco… - y sonrió

- Tu solo quieres ver a "Viggie" en pelotas…

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – y los dos rieron.

#######***#######

La noche londinense se caracteriza por un teimpo frió... esa noche a pesar de estar en pleno invierno Harry sintió en el aire una insoportable calidez… la mayoría de la gente, atenta al frioinvernal se encontraba en sus casas. Así, con las calles descongestionadas de Londres, el viaje de regreso fue mucho más rápido de lo esperado. Harry agradecía al cielo por eso. Mas tiempo dentro del habitáculo de su automóvil en presencia de esa mujer, y reventaba. Las luces de la ciudad, lograban un efecto angelical en el rostro de su compañera. Y rio internamente ante esa imagen. Ella era lo que muchos podrían catalogar una loba disfrazada de inocente corderita. Por supuesto que solo iba a llevarla a su casa, depositarla como pudiera en la vereda de su edificio, y no verla hasta la noche siguiente en que tendría que amordazar y adormecer a su instinto animal y aguantar lo mejor que pudiera. Si pasaba de esa prueba que sería el sábado, no la volvería a ver… aunque su madre lo amenazara con Millicent Bullstrode. Era mejor esa chica que la hermosa pelirroja que le revolucionaba las hormonas y que seductoramente, se había acercado a su asiento y como si nada, le rozaba su muslo con el de ella. Era raro pero ese simple toque le erizaba cada vello de su cuerpo. Si ella estuviera desnuda, no podía imaginar la sensación de su piel contra la suya. _"saca ese estúpido pensamiento de tu mente inmediatamente…_" Ese contacto al parecer inocente, sumado al pensamiento no tan santo que había surgido en su mente y la canción "Your sex's on fire" que sonaba en el equipo de música, no lo ayudaban para nada en su intención de terminar la velada con un breve saludo de manos, al salir del coche.

Ginny en cambio estaba sonriente. La cita había sido estupenda. El chico ideal estaba a su lado y ella buscando el contacto, rozaba sugestivamente su muslo, en la roca de músculos que tenía Harry por muslo. Sabía que él notaría el roce, y por la pequeña línea de sudor que había aparecido sobre el labio superior, Ginny estaba segura que lograba el efecto deseado… El era conciente del roce, él por primera vez en su vida, notaba a Ginny Weasley… y lo ponía nervioso. Sonrió.

- Ese que está iluminado con esos farolillos a cada lado de la entrada, es mi edificio… - habló por primera vez desde que subiera al coche. – es un bonito loft en el último piso.

- ¿Tienes todos los implementos de seguridad?

- Si, señor auror – dijo sonriendo – por si no lo recuerdas, tengo un hermano auror que no hace más que recitarme el protocolo de seguridad mágica. Y por si esto fuera poco, él mismo se encargó de poner cada uno de los hechizos para proteger a su pequeña hermanita…

- No me recuerdes a tu hermano y su imagen de ti…

- No me digas nada… - rio – me describió como una niña.

- Ni más ni menos…

- Tu fuiste también una sorpresa para mi… - Harry la miró al tiempo que frenaba frente al edificio – Ron no te describió tal como eres…

¿Y cómo me describió?

- Como el niño que vi por primera vez en la estación de King Cross, hace mas de una década atrás… - sonrió - delgado, pequeño, enclenque y de rodillas nudosas… nada atractivo y miope, un asco de persona.

- Vaya… - dijo bajando del coche. Ginny observó la manera en que se desplazaba hacia su puerta para ayudarla a descender del coche. Era un imán sexual caminando, pensó obnubilada. Ninguna mujer podría creer que ese enorme hombre fuera enclenque… era un potente imán, y ella se sentía un diminuto alfiler de metal a su lado… no tenía escapatoria, tarde o temprano iba a terminar apretada a ese cuerpo. Suspiró esperando que fuera mas temprano que tarde… o peor que nunca. Harry abrió la puerta cuando ese último pensamiento se colaba por su cabeza. – Y... – ella salió sonriente y sonrojada – ¿como me encontraste? ¿Enclenque y un asco?

- ¿Puedo ser sincera contigo? – él asintió. – la verdad es que tienes un cuerpo para el pecado – Harry se sonrojó mientras cerraba la puerta. Ginny quedó parada entre esta y el cuerpo masculino. Lo miró a los ojos mientras se acercaba a él lentamente. Harry no hizo nada para moverse. – y yo me siento demasiado tentada… - dijo cuando su boca estaba peligrosamente cerca de la de Harry –estoy muy tentada de cometer el peor de los pecados contigo… - la suavidad de su aliento rozando los labios hizo que Harry se acercara lo suficiente para que sus labios se tocaran… al principio fue un tenue tanteo, que Ginny hizo mas efusivo cuando tomándolo de las solapas de su chaqueta, lo llevó hacia ella y lo apretó a su cuerpo, quedando atrapada entre Harry y su coche. Harry que sin intención de hacer nada se quedó allí solo saboreando esos labios, comenzó a sentir que todo su cuerpo se tensaba, al experimentar el leve tirón de sus manos y llevarlo hacia el coche donde fue consiente de la suavidad y calidez del cuerpo femenino. Y su lengua que tanteaba sus labios buscando sumisión… El no pudo controlarse mucho y solo abrió los labios para que esa caliente lengua atravesara la barrera y se llevara toda la decisión de no hacer nada esta noche. Si pudiera la follaba en la calle. Con toda determinación, abrió el pequeño tapadito de piel, y sus manos se posaron en esos dos instrumentos de placer que ella cargaba, sus pechos, que lo habían provocado toda la noche. La piel caliente y suave cual terciopelo de Ginny, lo hizo gemir... o ronronear, o rugir, no tenía definición para el ruido que su boca hizo. Ella se pegó mas a su cuerpo y él buscando mas contacto, bajó una de sus manos inquietas y se posó tímidamente al principio en su trasero… una zona tan suave, y después de un segundo la apretó mas a su cuerpo para que ella notara, que no era tan indiferente a su ataque, que estaba mas duro que una piedra… interrumpió el beso para pasar la lengua desesperadamente por su garganta, saboreando, degustando… gozando de la piel femenina. Ginny jadeó.

- Esto no estaba en mis planes esta noche… - Ella solo suspiró, mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda y deseaban aferrarse al frente del pantalón y… - no es lo que pensaba hacer, pero es que tu… solo mirarte haces que…

- Yo tampoco… menos con un enclenque que aba asco... - Sonrió. Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba tan hermosa así, jadeante, sonrojada y con esa expresión de deseo en sus ojos. Ginny estaba a punto de perder el control, cuando miró la expresión de Harry, se llamó a la cordura - como te dije, tienes un cuerpo para el pecado…

- Tu también…

- Pero a diferencia de las muchas chicas con las que sueles salir… - se deshizo del abrazo con mucha dificultad, y dándole un suave beso mas tentador que lo sucedido hace unos instantes, se separó y se encaminó hacia la puerta de entrada del edificio – no tengo sexo en la primera cita…

- Si… - solo pudo decir – mañana paso a buscarte a las siete treinta… - la miró cuando ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Hasta mañana entonces, Harry…

- Si, - suspiró para controlar todo su cuerpo. – hasta mañana Ginny. – Ella se perdió en el lobby del edificio y él sin poder contenerse comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el techo del vehiculo.

- Mañana Ron es hombre muerto… - se obligó a subir el coche un tanto adolorido por lo tenso que estaba. Encendió el coche y aceleró rápidamente por la calle pensando que si ella en la primera cita no tenía sexo, y casi lo hace correrse con solo un beso, no tenía idea de lo que pudiera pasar mañana en el baile de beneficencia de su madre. - Si, no tengo idea que va a pasar mañana en la noche... – sonrió mientras por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes eróticas de él mismo junto a esa pelirroja.- Pero estoy seguro que sea lo que sea, voy a gozarlo completamente…

**

* * *

**

**Nota de la autora**: La canción es una de mis favoritas… ya saben que no es mía y solo la puse de referencia porque me daba flojera escribirla y traducirla…

Si ven algun error tanto de tipeo como ortográfico, no me culpen a mi, culpen al perro o "_Talk to the hand"_ (hablen con la mano) jeje.

El embarazo de Lily es un hecho… me imagine a un hermano mayor como harry y decidí que iba a plasmar sus sensaciones y las de sus padres… se que es esta fuera de personaje, pero que va, es mi historia!

Ahora, ya que hice un tremendo esfuerzo escribiendo las últimas partes de este capitulo con una mano, ustedes me devuelvan la deferencia escribiendo un pequeño review, para saber si voy haciendo las cosas bien o tengo que ponerme a replantearme la situación…

Próximo capitulo, el baile. Solo voy a decirles que fiel a mi estilo en algún momento el fic va a ponerse un tanto intrincado sin llegar a lo dramático... pero nada de un superculebrón como los tengo acostumbrados. Espero que este no llegue a 15 capítulos!

Ahora si, saludos y dejen reviews, buenos o malos son bien recibidos…

El capitulo de LQNF, tratare de terminarlo una vez que vaya al medico y me de el resultado de la radiografía…

Saludos Silvia


	4. Capitulo 4A

"**hubo un tiempo que fue hermoso, y fui libre de verdad…" es una pequeña frase de una vieja canción de sui generis, grupo de rock argentino. Y es como me siento yo ahora. Demasiado ocupada y extrañando el tiempo para escribir. Miles de cosas pasaron, la mordida de mi perro, mi papi se enfermó y aunque no hay excusas, quisiera pedirles disculpas por el atraso. **

**Todo en mi vida está bien ahora. Mi perro ya no me muerde, mi viejo con sus achaques está mejor, y yo he vuelto con un super capitulan, y no por lo bueno sino por lo largo.**

**Muchas cosas pasaron también… TENGO COMPU NUEVA! Se llama Bellatrix, porque es malvada y se le ocurren cosas muy maléficas que las plasma en cada uno de los documentos que realizo!**

**Bueno me dejo de boludeces y al capitulo me remito…**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 4A**

La danza entre los dos había comenzado temprano ese día. Desde el exacto momento en que uno había visto al otro, hubo una especie de chisporroteo en el aire que hacía difícil a ambos respirar. Uno estaba a punto de abalanzarse con todas las ganas sobre el otro, quien solo miraba a su oponente expectante, esperando el primer movimiento… lo atemorizaba la actitud de aquel, si, pero también lo divertía. No era común tener este tipo de encuentros tan temprano en la mañana, pero si el otro estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo, presentaría batalla. No se daría por vencido. También tenía armas con las cuales desarmar al otro y volverlo sumiso. La danza se llevaba a cabo alrededor de un escritorio, dentro de una sala vacía de gente a esas horas. Uno de ellos se preguntaba cuando el otro daría el paso y se le echaría encima, lo recibiría gustoso… pero esperaría el siguiente movimiento.

- Estas a mi merced… - dijo Harry, jadeante y un tanto exaltado - es imposible que te escapes de mí…

- No te tengo miedo… - suspiró – aun cuando me mires con esos ojos… como si quisieras devorarme. – sonrió con picardía – es mas, tu actitud me excita… -Harry resopló.

- Te juro que cuando te agarre no va quedarte culo en donde sentarte Ron… - dijo molesto – ¡te lo voy a gastar a patadas!

- ¿Cual fue el delito? – dijo inocente su amigo.

- ¡Maldición! – chilló - ¡Me dijiste que tu hermana era un simplona! ¡Y es una tremenda yegua! – Ron le tiró unos pergaminos molesto.

- ¡Es una bebé, no una yegua! – Harry se enderezó, bajando la varita un instante, tratando de entender la psique de su amigo. Realmente era estúpido pensar que esa mujer, podía ser, a ojos de su hermano una bebé. Ron se relajó, pero supo que eso fue un error, rápidamente su compañero levantó la varita, haciendo un hechizo no verbal y el único mueble que lo protegía de su furia se deslizó violentamente contra una de las paredes, haciendo un ruido tremendo en el cuartel…. Ruido que al parecer nadie escuchó, porque nadie acudió a la sala. Ron tragó saliva y se defendió como pudo cuando, con otro hechizo de Harry, su varita voló por el aire y su amigo dio un paso, y lo tomó del cuello. – Harry… no…

- Una bebé… ¿una bebé? tu hermana realmente es una loba que te comería el hígado en Navidad… ¿Dónde carajo la viste como una bebé? Te voy a estrangular lentamente, voy a hacer que supliques por tu vida…

- A ti no te interesa lo que sea mi hermana…- dijo apenas boqueando – ¡solo la quieres para que tu madre no te moleste!

- ¡Mi madre va a adorarla! – apretó la mano y Ron emitió un quejumbroso aullido – ¡Mi padre va a venerarla! Es una Jugadora de Quidditch que le encanta cocinar… ¿Crees que después que la conozcan van a querer que la deje así, sin mas? – apretó mas – pedazo de energúmeno… ¡cuando termine la noche estarán intercambiando recetas!

- Solo será un momento amigo… no hay que ser tan exagerado - dijo dandole un golpe y logrando que Harry aflojara su mano – nadie después va a molestarte con ella… - jadeó - ¡Ginny es demasiado para las expectativas de tu madre! Te lo juro, cuando la vea… dirá que es una come hombres y… y… no querrá que su lindo bebé esté con una mujer así…

- Eso es lo único que te salva… - dijo poco convencido.

- Pero parece que te causó una buena impresión... – dijo sonriendo socarronamente – a que mi hermanita es un sol…

- Si… por lo caliente – el zape que le dio su amigo en la nuca, lo hizo bufar.

- ¡Respeta que estás hablando de mi hermana!

- Si la quisieras un poco, solo un poco, le dirías que no salga así a la calle…

- Te gustó…

- Si, físicamente… aunque habla hasta por los codos, y si le quitas esa aura de popularidad…

- ¿Popularidad? – dijo Ron algo intrigado, y hablando con algo de naturalidad, ya que el agarre de Harry no era tan fuerte ahora.

- Estuvo media hora en la puerta del restaurante firmando autógrafos y sacándose fotos con excitados fanáticos… hombres… babosos… un fastidio…

- No vas a salir con ella más que esta noche… y luego adiós, así que no debería molestarte el hecho de que sea una diosa popular, ¿no? – Harry trató de acomodar el escritorio y no respondió. Por lo que había pasado y lo vivido y mas, sentido en brazos de esa pelirroja, dudaba que la cita con Ginny Weasley solo terminara esa noche. Si dependiera de Harry… - ¿y luego adiós verdad? – acotó Ron dándole énfasis a la palabra adiós. – ¿Harry… ella no te gusta verdad?

- No…- mintió. No podía decirle a su amigo que si por el fuera, esa pelirroja sería una buena diversión al menos unas semanas mas… no, dos días mas… una semana a lo sumo. Se maldijo por pensar en una relación duradera.

- Más te vale…

- A ti no te interesa... – dijo resuelto – déjame decirte que si te interesara tu hermana no me la hubieras servido en bandeja y así yo… - Harry no pudo adivinar el movimiento de Ron, que desarmado y todo, le arrebató la varita a su amigo, y lo tomó del cuello, tirándolo contra el escritorio. Harry pataleaba tratando de zafar, pero la mano de Ron era mas grande y el pelirrojo parecía tener fuerzas extras… - Ron, suéltame…

- No te atrevas a decir eso… - jadeó – no te serví a mi hermana en bandeja para que tu te aproveches… - apretó mas fuerte y Harry comenzó a transpirar – solo te la presenté para que zafaras de tu madre. Si le pones una mano encima… - la puerta de entrada al cuartel se abrió violentamente y Sirius Black apareció por ella. Miró a los dos jóvenes y la situación de lucha, y moviendo la cabeza como acostumbrado a esas escenas entre ellos, apresuró el paso hacia la puerta de la oficina del jefe de Aurores y amigo, James Potter.

- Weasley… afloja un poco la mano… - dijo y tocó la puerta – déjale un poco de Harry a su madre… - los dos lo miraron sin entender – ella juró anoche que iba a retorcerle el cogote cuando lo vea… - sonrió burlonamente. La puerta se abrió y James, el jefe, miró la escena entre divertido y molesto.

- Weasley – dijo con su voz mas seria y grave – suelta a Potter… no sabes el enorme papeleo que tendrás delante de ti si sigues apretándole el cuello… - sonrió – te ayudaría si pudiera, pero como voy a ser padre... – miró a su hijo que estaba rojo, no solo por el apretón de Ron, sino por la rabia – nuevamente, claro está, y como me comunicara mi dulce esposa la pasada noche… - suspiró - no quiero pasarme un rato haciendo el informe de la defunción de mi primogénito… - el anuncio de la paternidad, hizo que Ron dejara a Harry, y este acomodándose rápidamente las ropas, miró a su padre consternado y furioso -

- ¿Qué? – dijo medio atragantado… - ¿Tú vas a ser padre… otra vez?

- Si tu no le hubieras mentido a tu madre sobre el lugar de la cita misteriosa de anoche, no nos hubiéramos enterado de esa manera... – dijo Sirius simulando una arcada…

- ¿A su edad? – dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo. Pero con distintas reacciones. Ron sonrió ante la coincidencia…Harry en cambio bufó malhumorado.

- Yo dije lo mismo… - acotó Sirius, que se calló al sentir en su tierno cuerpecito, la mirada de James.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – inquirió su padre.

- ¡Ustedes no están en edad para estar… estar retozando! – dijo molesto.

- Hijo, eres un Potter… - dijo sereno - un excelente estratega y jugador de Quidditch… un verdadero fenómeno en tu profesión… increíble auror… – Harry sonrió orgulloso - pero a veces… - suspiró - a veces eres tan pelotudo… - Sirius rió acompañado de Ron – ¿Acaso crees que la edad para tener sexo caduca a los… no sé, a los treinta? – Harry no podía creer de lo que estaban hablando.- Para tu información, tu madre es una fiera en la c…

- ¡Por favor, me vas a hacer vomitar! – dijo tapándose los oídos. – ¡Hola! ¡Es de mi madre de la que hablas!

- Y te dio la teta hasta los tres años…

- ¡Oh Dios! – dijo en un susurro lastimoso, ya no aguantando el asco. Sus amigos se reían a carcajadas – suficiente… - suspiró tratando de sacarse la imagen de su madre y su padre desnudos en… no, si seguía con esa línea de pensamiento enfermaría hasta llegar a los treinta años – Voy a hablar con mi madre y a decirle que no estoy de acuerdo con eso…

- Harry – dijo su padre acercándose y poniéndole una paternal mano en su hombro – primero, tu madre te dará un sermón de aquellos por mentirle sobre el lugar de la cita que tenías. Segundo, ¿crees que te hará caso? Ya está embarazada… tercero, si eres tan excelente auror, adivinarías que esta situación te beneficia…

- En que… - pensó un instante y luego sonrió – es verdad… embarazada, no tendrá que romperme la paciencia con eso de tener novia. Con los malestares no me sofocará con Millicent Bullstrode, y cuando nazca, estará tan ocupada que yo no tendré que pensar en su intervención para buscarme mujer hasta los treinta y cinco o cuarenta años… - miró a su padre – ¡felicitaciones! – y lo abrazó – calculo que te retiraras a los cincuenta si quieres tener mujer para rato… y eso también me beneficiaría ya que eso me pone en la carrera de tener tu puesto antes de lo que pensaba… - miró a Ron y a Sirius – ¡Felicítenme… voy a tener un hermanito!

- ¡Zoquete! – dijo despeinando su cabellera - ¿y por qué la pelea entre dos amigos, casi hermanos?

- Mujeres… - dijo Harry.

- ¿Por Hermione?

- ¡NO! – dijeron los dos, uno enojado y el otro asqueado.

- Entonces…

- Mi… - cuando Ron iba a decir "hermana," Harry le dio un codazo para que callara. – es solo la chica que le presenté a Harry…

- No te gustaba... – dijo James, Harry se puso rojo y miró al piso.

- Tan fea es… - dijo Sirius divertido – te dije que no descartaras al bulldog Bulstrode rápidamente…

- No, está bien… - dijo Harry y Ron bufó – es solo que no creo que le guste a madre…

- Con el embarazo y los vómitos de los primeros meses, no creo que se interese en tu amiga…

- ¿De veras?

- Mira Ahijado – dijo Sirius dandole un apalmada – con lo que come tu madre cuando se embaraza, no creo que le de importancia a nadie que esté a su alrededor… - suspiró – a menos que se interponga entre ella y la comida…

- Después de todo y por tu reacción no creo que ella sea tan interesante para ti – dijo James. Harry tuvo el tino de quedarse callado – será mejor que nos apresuremos… hubo un incidente esta mañana del que quiero que se hagan cargo de la investigación.

- ¿Es grave?

- Si, si lo que estoy imaginando se hace realidad… ha habido dos ataques y parece haber relación entre ellos… - Sirius asintió serio – y todo indica que puede ser el mismo autor o autores…

- Fantástico – dijo Harry buscando la varita de Ron y entregándosela. Cuando los dos hombres mayores desaparecieron en la oficina del jefe, Ron tomó su varita y detuvo a su amigo del brazo. Harry lo miró interrogante.

- ¿En verdad estás molesto por mi hermana?

- No… - dijo sonriendo – es solo que no me gustan las sorpresas. – Ron arqueó una ceja.

- ¿En verdad ella no te gustó?

- Ron… tú sabes…

- ¿Y no te interesa para nada? – Harry suspiró y miró a su amigo.

- No, ella no me gusta ni me interesa… - mintió nuevamente y se sorprendió de que cada vez le salieran mas fáciles las mentiras, sobre todo si se referían a cierta pelirroja. Después de todo Harry no tenía por que decirle a su amigo que su pequeña hermana lo había impresionado de una manera que nunca una chica lo hubiera impresionado. Y esto mas que sorpresa le había provocado temor… un temor extraño que lo preocupaba y excitaba a la vez… y el temor era mas que nada hacia esto ultimo, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar por la noche cuando volviera a verla. O quizás si tenía idea de cómo iba a reaccionar… y eso más que nada era el temor que lo aquejaba.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La llamada de Ginny, la intrigó. Si bien también la preocupaba la situación, al punto de querer ir la misma noche a la casa de Ginny. Quería saber lo que había pasado en la cita de su mejor amiga con su mejor amigo. Y la obsesión por conocer el resultado, era únicamente alimentada por el silencio de la otra parte. Ginny no había querido atender su llamada telefónica la noche anterior, y tampoco sus incursiones por la chimenea habían tenido éxito. Ginny sencillamente había bloqueado cualquier tipo de comunicación. Solo Ron la había frenado para que no visitara a su hermana.

Por eso, y por su insistencia a no dar señales de vida, a Hermione le había resultado un tanto extraño que Ginny la llamara esa mañana y la invitara a un paseo de compras y a almorzar. Por supuesto la curiosidad de Hermione era mucho mayor que el fastidio de pasarse una completa mañana comprando trapos. Porque estaba segura que Ginny la iba a hacer padecer cada tienda que encontraran disponible. Suspiró. Todo por la curiosidad. Miró a su amiga que prácticamente bailoteaba a su lado. Y llamaba la atención, porque la sonrisa en su cara era increíble… y maldijo a Ron por ser tan idiota. Tenía el presentimiento de que Ginny sufriría mucho después de esta noche. Después de que Harry dejara a su amiga. Y no quería estar en esa situación, siendo amiga de la victima, y amiga del victimario. Pero por ahora la sonrisa de Ginny llamaba la atención. Y más que nada la atención masculina.

Ginny se detuvo de repente frente al escaparate de una gran tienda de departamentos… Harrod's. Y sonrió y tomando a Hermione del brazo prácticamente la arrastró al interior, donde estaban las tiendas de ropa femenina. Hermione bufó cuando la pelirroja entró rápidamente a una tienda que no se especializaba en ropa barata.

- ¿Vas a quedarte parada en la puerta? – dijo sonriente.

- Ginny… - suspiró – aquí solamente por entrar ya estás gastando dinero… - Ginny rió.

- Exagerada… ya te pareces a mi hermano… – Hermione arqueó la ceja – por lo tacaña.

- Queremos ahorrar… - Ginny miraba la ropa con interés pero esta respuesta la dejo anonadada.

- No… - dijo abrazando a su amiga – aun tengo esperanzas de que te salves de las garras de ese idiota… - Hermione rió y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Planeamos casarnos… y listo.

- Lo sé – suspiró, y luego miró un hermoso y demasiado sexy vestido… - ¿te parece que este sería apropiado para esta noche? - la miró. Hermione fruncía las cejas indecisa – y lo mejor…. ¿Me sentará bien este vestido?

- No lo se… - dijo un tanto insegura Hermione – es una fiesta de beneficencia… - la miró - este es para una cita especial… ¿mas íntima, no crees? –Ginny asintió y puso el vestido en su antebrazo.

- Si, tienes razón…

- Pero vas a comprarlo – Ginny sonrió. – aunque sea un vestido que muestre todo…

- Sí, pero no para esta noche… - rio con picardía – Creo que lo compraré para una ocasión especial... – Hermione frunció la boca. Estaba latente en ese gesto su disconformidad respecto a Ginny y su cita. O lo que resultara de ella.

- ¿Cómo te fue con Harry? – aprovechó para preguntar.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Hermione… – dijo revolviendo las perchas buscando algo específico. – no estoy segura de lo que quiero comprar…

- Te fue mal… - Ginny no respondió – Harry no era de tu agrado… si, suele ponerse desagradable en las citas. – dijo suspirando por una blusa de color turquesa.

- ¿Sabías que era Harry? – Preguntó Ginny mirándola directamente.

- Si… no al principio, claro. Tú sabes que fue Ron el que arregló la reunión. - dijo resoplando – y tienes que entender que yo no estuve de acuerdo a que Ron se inmiscuyera en el asunto.

- No, no quiero hablar de mi cita ahora. – La miró – solo quiero concentrarme en comprar lo que deseo y luego en el almuerzo te contaré todo... – sonrió – absolutamente todo. – miró una percha en la que había un espectacular atuendo, exactamente como el que estaba buscando - ¡Aja! – sonrió mirando a su amiga y mostrándole el traje – Esto es lo que esperaba buscar…

- ¿Eso? – dijo alarmada – no creo que sea esto lo que necesitas… - agregó tratando de quitarle la prenda, a lo que Ginny rápidamente, fiel a sus reflejos de cazadora, lo alejó de las garras de su amiga – Ginny por favor es una fiesta de beneficencia.

- Lo se… por eso el atuendo es justo lo que quiero.

- No es para ti… está bien, es… No, mejor no lo compres! No es para ti…

- Claro que lo es… - dijo segura – solo voy a probármelo y luego buscaremos los zapatos adecuados…

- ¿Sandalias? ¿Zapatos? ¿Botas?

- Ummm… aun no lo decido… ¿este traje quedaría perfecto con sandalias no? aunque con zapatos también – se encogió de hombros – veremos que dice mi humor cuando los vea...

- Ginny, no creo que sea buena idea... –suspiró – Harry te invitó para sacarse a su madre de encima… y si vas…

- Lo se… - dijo acercándose al probador – por eso lo elegí – desapareció detrás de la puerta del probador y Hermione se sentó en una banqueta esperando.

- Ginny – dijo cautelosa. No sabía como pintarle la realidad, para que su amiga no se sintiera dolida – no creo que sea buena idea que salgas esta noche con Harry.

- Quedamos en que saldríamos Hermione... simplemente no puedo llamarlo y decirle que no.

- Si, sé que no estaría bien que lo llamaras para cancelar hoy…- miró una prenda que le llamó la atención y se acercó para verla mejor. – solo que no quiero que te hagas falsas ilusiones… - Ginny abrió la puerta con el primer atuendo que había elegido y Hermione jadeó. – Woaow… simplemente woaow…

- Gracias… pero al parecer no es de mi talla… - dijo tratando de bajarlo, pero se rindió cuando la prenda quedó sujeta a la mitad del muslo.

- Es de tu talla… - bufó Hermione – solo que no tapa todo lo que tiene que tapar… - rieron. Ginny habló un segundo con la dependienta y volvió a desaparecer tras la puerta del probador… - ¿y como te fue con Harry? – Ginny suspiró. Era evidente que su amiga no iba a esperar hasta la hora del almuerzo. Así que no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

- Para ser totalmente honesta contigo, lo deje aullando... – rio, y la risa hizo eco dentro del pequeño espacio. – Es increíble lo que un hechizo puede hacer por tus pechos…

- No lo puedo creer…

- Créelo – rio - ¿sabes lo que dijo después de que me apareciera en el lugar de nuestro encuentro?

- No…– Ginny rio, como recordando y luego carraspeó.

- Al mejor estilo Ron… - e imitó la voz de Harry – tu… tu tienes tetas… - La risa de Hermione hizo que varias personas voltearan a verla.

- Eres increíble…

- ¿Yo increíble? – dijo y salió con el segundo atuendo. Hermione arqueó las cejas y se quedó pensativa. Ginny se acercó al espejo y se miró de adelante y luego giró para ver la parte de atrás… - ¿y bien… qué tal estoy?

- No… En verdad, amiga, quieres matar a Harry – Ginny sonrió – ¿lo haces a propósito, no?

- Nah… - dijo mirando el largo que era exactamente como lo quería – solo quiero causar buena impresión. Tal como te encargas de recalcarme a cada rato, es una fiesta un tanto solemne… ¿nada de rumba y jarana no?

- Quieres dar una buena impresión… - dijo ahora entendiendo a su amiga – y creo que vas a lograrlo… con ese atuendo se les caerán las babas.

- Todo se vale en la guerra, Hermione…

- Espero que no pierdas… no podría soportarlo.

- Como te dije amiga – dijo acercándose – se exactamente donde estoy parada y qué se espera de mi… -suspiró – lo que no significa que no pueda divertirme en el proceso.

- Es lo que espero…

- Hermione – dijo resoplando y recogiéndose el pelo para dejar libre su cuello – se lo que quiero en la vida y se que es lo que Harry quiere de la suya… El fue demasiado específico al decirlo… y se esmeró en aclararlo cada cinco minutos… - la miró a través del espejo – quiero una familia, hijos… ser feliz… y que la persona que esté a mi lado quiera exactamente lo mismo…

- Ginny…

- Y sé que Harry, por más que se sienta atraído físicamente hacia mi –Hermione abrió los ojos incrédula – y créeme que te digo que se siente muy atraído… muy bien atraído… - rio la recordar el beso de despedida - no es lo que busco para el resto de mi vida.

- Tú lo amabas…

- no, me sentí atraída… tuve un pequeño encaprichamiento, típico de adolescentes… pero nada más.

- Si, tú llorabas cuando te dabas cuenta de que no existías para él...

- Sí, pero lo superé… claro que lo superé…

- No lo sé – susurró, al tiempo que Ginny entraba al probador para cambiarse de ropa – solo espero no tener que levantar tus pedazos cuando caigas en la cruda realidad…

- Eres exagerada – le contestó al salir vestida con su ropa – llevaré las dos prendas – dijo a la dependienta. La mujer sonriente se apresuró hacia la caja – ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes tu atuendo para esta noche?

- Tengo un par de vestidos discretos… no tanto como los tuyos… - dijo con ironía.

- No serías tú si yo te prestara uno de mis vestidos…

- No te equivoques esta noche Ginny…

- Ya te lo dije – dijo abrazando a su amiga mientras iban hacia la caja a pagar – no tengo mi mente puesta en una conquista… solo en divertirme y pasarla bien. Estoy muy intrigada también.

- ¿Por Harry?

- No… bueno no solo por eso… - sonrió – resulta que su madre es la misteriosa presidenta de esa entidad de beneficencia que me ha estado llamando insistentemente no solo a mi agente, sino al club, y hasta a mi casa…Estar con Harry es una de mis incógnitas, y también su madre… quiero saber que quiere de mi…

- De seguro quiere aprovechar tu popularidad para el propósito de su fundación… los huérfanos de la segunda guerra.

- Bueno... – dijo sonriente – si puedo ayudar…

- Tú quieres tenerla de aliada, para atrapar al hijo. – Ginny bufó ante la insistencia de su amiga.

- No se para qué... –dijo distraída en unos pendientes de cristales muy bonitos

- No te hagas la tonta... – Ginny la miró sin entender el punto – se que a pesar de que me digas que no tienes interés en Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Mantienes una mínima esperanza en que se haga realidad tu más grande sueño…

- Bobadas…

- No, te conozco… - dijo seria – el vestido, la actitud… estás completamente empecinada en conquistarlo... – bufó – y quizás lo hagas… eres una chica preciosa – Ginny sonrió al mirarse al espejo. Realmente se sentía bonita e interesante; más cuando recordaba la manera en que cierto joven de ojos verdes la miraba. Con ese extraño brillo en la mirada que la hacía sentir fuego recorriéndole las venas. – Y Harry sería realmente estúpido si no se fijara en ti… pero te digo esto porque te quiero – la miró – no deseo que te hagas ilusiones. Harry solo tiene un objetivo en su vida y es su carrera… puede estar contigo una semana, no más, porque él se establece ese tiempo con las chicas que sale… ni un día más. Fantasear más tiempo con él es simplemente suicidarse emocionalmente, Ginny.

- Lo sé – dijo fastidiada – ya te lo dije… no quiero nada serio con él.

- Quizás esa sea tu intención ahora… - dijo tranquila cuando la dependienta le dio las bolsas con sus compras y salieron a la galería en busca de una zapatería – pero te aseguro que no tardaras en volver a sentirte atraída y enamorada…

- Tonterías…

- Te conozco, por eso te lo advierto, porque te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti.

- Hermione – dijo parándose en la zapatería donde había visto los zapatos para el atuendo – no tengo intenciones de enamorarme... – mintió. Después de escuchar a su amiga y sus temores no podía decirle que no había necesidad de temor de que ella se enamorara de Harry. Era verdad… no tenía intenciones de volver a enamorarse. Simplemente porque nunca había dejado de estar enamorada de Harry Potter. Y si, quizás no sea solo mas de una semana que tendría con él… pero estaba convencida que si así sucediera, iba a ser la semana más increíble de su vida… aunque después se quedara sola y eso doliera toda una vida, no iba a dejar pasar esa única oportunidad.

*/*/*/*/*/*

La mansión de los Potter estaba emplazada en una colina, casi a la salida del valle de Godric. Lily y James habían optado por ese lugar en particular, luego de que su anterior casa hubiera sido atacada por Lord Voldemort, y este casi hubiera cumplido su propósito de asesinar a su único y adorado hijo.

Mucho tiempo después, decidieron seguir viviendo en la zona, pero alejados de pueblo, lo que les daba paz e intimidad. La popularidad de su hijo, los hizo temer que Harry no tuviera una infancia adecuada. Afortunadamente, Dumbledore los había ayudado y Harry había podido crecer en un ambiente calmo y feliz.

La mansión no era grande ni fastuosa. Tenía el sello de la simplicidad Que Lily y James habían decidido como estilo de vida. Lily la había utilizado una decoración minimalista… muchos cuadros de intensos colores, y muebles prácticos. Nada de fastuosos muebles que solo servían para estorbar.

La sala de descanso de Lily era su lugar favorito. Una habitación cuyas paredes eran simples, nada de empapelados característicos ingleses, con rosas desde los zócalos hasta el techo y en todos los tamaños… Lily odiaba los ambientes recargados. Paredes blancas, que daban sensación de luminosidad… Cuadros con colores calidos, fotos de su familia… suspiró. Esa mesita donde descansaban las fotos de sus seres queridos tendría que ser reemplazada pronto por una más grande. Nuevas fotos, pronto tendrían su lugar en ella y, como era James con la cámara fotográfica mágica, era seguro que la casa desbordaría con ese tipo de recuerdos. Sonrió mientras acariciaba su vientre. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la única vez que se sintiera tan plena como ahora. Harry tenía veintidós años… Parecía que fuera ayer cuando con su esposo decidieran que, debido a la amenaza de muerte contra su hijo, no intentarían agrandar la familia. Ella a pesar de todo, siempre tenía esperanzas… pero después de un tiempo había dejado de desear… Y ahora cuando ya ni pensaba en la posibilidad, la vida de recompensaba con una nueva vida.

Luego pensó en Harry. Su pobre hijo… tan desesperado por ser cada día mejor en su carrera, y no pensar en otras cosas, como una mujer, hijos, una familia… amor. Nada de eso era importante para él. Suspiró mientras la tristeza se asomaba por sus enormes ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de su hijo. No podía entender por que Harry tenía tal nivel de obsesión por su trabajo, al punto de olvidarse de vivir… Por supuesto Harry no tenía la menor idea de que Lily aprovecharía esos últimos meses de libertad antes de la llegada de su nuevo bebé, para lograr su objetivo y hacer que Harry siente cabeza, y se enamore… y se case. O si no surgía la posibilidad del casamiento, al menos que estuviera con alguien que lo hiciera feliz.

En silencio había urdido un plan para emparejar a su hijo con la única chica que podría aceptar (y que no fuera Hermione Granger). La había visto en las revistas, en el canal de televisión Mágico… y a los ojos de Lily, ella era la ideal. Quizás era una misión casi imposible, pero para Lily Potter, no hubo ni habrá imposibles. Si había logrado domar un poco la naturaleza aventurera y libertina de James Potter, su esposo, podría lograr que la chica en cuestión se fijara en su adorado hijito. Ella era la cazadora estrella de las Arpías de Holyhead, Ginny Weasley. Sabía que la muchacha estaba soltera, que no tenía ninguna relación de ningún tipo con nadie conocido ni desconocido, y que su mayor sueño era tener una hermosa familia a la cual amar y cuidar, un esposo devoto, y unos magníficos hijos… dos o tres, Según lo comentado por ella en la exclusiva entrevista que dio en "corazón de bruja," revista a la que estaba suscripta desde hace años. Sabía, por otros medios, llámese Andrómeda Tonks, amiga personal de la madre de Ginny, Molly Weasley, que era fanática de la limpieza y de la cocina y, para mayor placer de Lily, su especialidad eran los pasteles de melaza… el favorito de Harry. ¿Qué mujer era mejor que la perfecta Ginny Weasley para su hijo? Bonita, joven, exitosa y lo mejor… pelirroja.

Pero la noche anterior su hijo le había dado una sorpresa y cortado sus planes. Había tenido una cita con una mujer absolutamente ignota que Lily conocería esta noche. Si la chica en cuestión era aceptable, no diría nada. Si no era lo que esperaba para su adorado hijo, sonrió, aun tenía ese as bajo la manga, aunque la pelirroja era demasiado escurridiza. Había tratado de contactarla desde hacía semanas y nada… hasta esa mañana cuando un llamado telefónico la hizo tener esperanzas. Ginny Weasley aceptaba su invitación y se encontrarían esa noche. Sonrió mientras mordía una manzana. Aun había esperanzas.

Su hijo la encontró pensativa en su sillón favorito de su sala, mirando soñadoramente hacia el valle, destrozando con ganas una pobre manzana. Su padrino al parecer tenía razón cuando hablaba de su madre y la comida, en su estado de gravidez. Miró hacia donde ella tenía la vista puesta. Aun el parque estaba nevado, pero próximamente iba a estar en todo su esplendor. Desvió la mirada hacia su madre nuevamente y sonrió. Harry tuvo que reconocer que su madre refulgía. Se preguntó si todas las mujeres embarazadas tenían ese brillo especial, esa aura de una nueva vida por venir que las rodeaba y que las hacían ver hermosas. Exactamente tan hermosa y radiante como se veía su mamá. Era extraño para él, a sus veintidós años pensar en tener un hermano... Quizás cuando lo tuviera en frente, se acostumbraría a la idea. Por ahora, solo era extraño y lo incomodaba. Mientras miraba a su madre se preguntaba Qué decirle… ¿Felicidades? Ey vieja, pensé que estabas mas para la menopausia que para… No, ese comentario era muy de Sirius. Harry tenía un grado de confianza con su madre, pero no llegaba a tanto. Carraspeó al momento de entrar a la sala. Su madre movió la cabeza y frunció las cejas. Harry se detuvo en seco, temeroso. Recordó que su madre estaba molesta por su mentira, y estando embarazada… si, mejor era conservar la distancia. Eso le daría tiempo, si su madre atacaba, podía escapar sin ningún rasguño. Momentos después su madre le sonrió y Harry se dijo que estaba demasiado sugestionado por las palabras de su padrino. Su madre, era la viva imagen de la pureza y la inocencia… Se acercó y sentándose a su lado le dio un beso en la mejilla. Su madre sonrió y acto seguido le lanzó la manzana por la cabeza.

- ¡Mamá! – dijo sorprendido y dolorido. La manzana le dio al costado de su famosa cicatriz.

- ¡Eso y más te mereces! – le dio un zape - ¡porque me mentiste!

- No te mentí…

- ¡Me dijiste que la cita era en "las tres Escobas"… en Hogsmeade… a años luz de aquí!

- Si, puede ser… - se protegió la cabeza con los brazos y su madre le pellizcó el torso – ¡quédate quieta! – bufó – yo solo lo dije… ¡no recuerdo haber dicho: "Ve y encuéntranos, o ve y sorpréndeme! – la miró – es mas no recuerdo haberte invitado…

- Si, bue… - lo miró y sonrió – lo siento…es que yo solo…

- Tu solo te querías inmiscuir en mis asuntos madre… -dijo sobándose la frente, donde tenía una pequeña mancha roja que estaba seguro mas tarde se convertiría en un horrible chichón… - y te dije que era mi cita… mi problema.

- Te fue bien…

- Pues claro…

- ¿Cómo es? - dijo sentándose y mirando a su hijo con curiosidad.

- Antes quiero hablar sobre la noticia que me ha dado mi padre esta mañana… - Ella sonrió sonrojada – ¿estás segura? – ella asintió – bueno solo me queda decirte felicidades… - dijo un tanto extrañado.

- No te gusta la idea – dijo Lily preocupada, acariciándole la frente, tratando inútilmente de acomodar su cabello – Harry…

- No, no me molesta… - dijo serio - es solo que… es raro… - la miró – de ser único hijo a… ¿tu entiendes, no? no estoy… es complicado explicarlo. Me alegro pero… - suspiró, y su madre le acaricio la cara. Harry cerró un poco los ojos. Aun cuando fuera mayor siempre le encantaba sentir las caricias de su madre.

- Si, te entiendo… - suspiró - y te aseguro que a pesar de todo y de los bebés… siempre serás mi primer bebé…

- Disculpa mamá...- la miró con los ojos abiertos y sofocado por lo que acababa de escuchar – ¿tu dijiste bebés, no un bebé, sino bebés… en plural? – Ella hizo un sonido raro entre un hipo y un sollozo, pero sonreía.

- ¿No es sorprendente? – Dijo chillando. Harry no estaba seguro si se acostumbraría a esos cambios de humor en su madre.

- ¿Por qué papá no me dijo que no era uno, sino dos? - la miró alarmado – ¿no son más de dos, no? – ella le dio un beso y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hijo.

- No… solo son dos… - rió - y si tu padre no lo ha dicho, es porque realmente no lo sabe… se lo diré esta noche – Rieron.

- Bien… al menos con tu embarazo me dejaras en paz…- ella se separó y lo miró arqueando una ceja – digo, ya me conseguí una chica para esta noche y creo que…

- Te gusta...

- Es linda… y agradable… creo que te gustará… - le respondió sin darle mas pistas, y tratando de no sonar demasiado entusiasmado. Sabía que estaba frente a Lily Potter… una mujer que sabía entender las medias palabras, y podía adivinar con solo mirarlo que Harry, podría estar un tanto interesado en la chica en cuestión.

- Eso espero… - suspiró – tu sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti…

- Lo se madre… por eso creo que ella está bien… - ella sonrió – bien, solo no la atosigues con tus planes casamenteros… no me hagas pasar un papelón, por favor.

- ¿Yo? Quédate tranquilo. Estoy muy entusiasmada con la fiesta. Debemos recolectar mucho dinero y tengo entendido que habrá muchas celebridades… una de ellas es la que más me interesa así que no tendré tiempo para ti o para tu Cita… - sonrió – si esta persona acepta mi ofrecimiento, significará mucho dinero entrando en la fundación y muchos niños tendrán muchas oportunidades… solo tengo que apurarme para que todo salga bien. Las flores, la comida… los detalles a última hora… y por supuesto que tu padre por una vez en la vida mantenga la corbata en su lugar el mayor tiempo posible…– dijo haciéndose la inocente y luego lo miró arqueando una de sus cejas – ¿y a resumidas cuentas, qué haces aquí?

- Vengo a buscar mi traje para esta noche… - se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – y a comer con la futura madre de mis hermanos… - rio burlonamente – cuando mi padre se entere…

- No se lo dirás, - dijo abrazando a su hijo y caminando hacia la escalera para ir al segundo piso. – quiero tener la satisfacción de ver la cara de bobo que ponga y tú le sacarás una fotografía, muggle o mágica… ¡no me importa, solo quiero una prueba de la cara de tu padre, y si se desmaya mejor! – rio - ¿vale? – Harry asintió – Te quiero hijito…

- Yo también mamá… ¿crees que el traje estará en condiciones?

- Lo saqué la semana pasada y lo mandé a lavar…

- Que eficiente que eres…

- Tienes que causar una buena impresión… y mas si vas a presentarme a…

- Una amiga – la interrumpió Harry – y te pido por favor que cuando la veas, no trates de escuchar campanas de boda…

- ¡No! – dijo riendo – ¿cómo crees? – lo que su hijo nunca podía saber era que Lily, desde que Harry cumpliera los quince años, ya tenía planificada la boda de su primogénito. Así que dandole una palmada en la espalda, lo llevó hacia su antigua habitación, con su mente trabajando a mil revoluciones por minuto, con un solo objetivo… que su hijo conociera pronto la dicha que ella poseía desde que conociera a James Potter: de amar y ser amado.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Harry no pudo pensar nada más al llamarla, que esa chica era realmente intrigante. Cualquier mujer que se dignara de tal, al menos según el conocimiento de Harry, hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo si la llamara a última hora, y por teléfono, para decirle, así sin mas preámbulos que no podría pasar a buscarla debido a un problema en su trabajo y que la encontraría, de la manera más impersonal, en la puerta del salón donde se realizaba la reunión. Ella solamente se quedó callada un minuto y con la más extraordinaria voz cantarina, que evidenciaba que no estaba en absoluto molesta, le respondió que no había ningún problema; que entendía el tipo de trabajo que realizaba, y que si no llegaba a la reunión tampoco habría problema, porque con seguridad no tendría ningún inconveniente en encontrar una pareja allí mismo. Este último comentario molestó un poco a Harry, pero no dijo nada y quedaron en encontrarse a las siete y treinta.

Tiempo después encontró el motivo de su molestia. Y era por eso que Harry estaba parado como un idiota, frente al salón donde se llevaba a cabo "El baile anual de beneficencia de la Fundación Albus Dumbledore," a las siete y cinco. La sola idea de que alguien no tuviera inconveniente de acompañar a Ginny le ponía los pelos de punta. Y eso lo tenía con el ceño fruncido. No le gustaba el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

La gente se amontonaba en la puerta del salón ricamente ornamentado, para saludarlo. Bufó. Tendría que haberse citado con ella en otro lugar… allí quedaba demasiado expuesto a todos, en especial de todas las mujeres que pasaban por allí. Algunas lo miraban con fastidio (seguramente eran aquellas con las que alguna vez había salido y no recordaba), y otras con anhelo. Divisó a Millicent Bullstrode y la saludó como así también a su madre con cordialidad. Le pareció que Millicent solo bufó como un toro enojado y estuvo casi seguro que pegó una patada en el suelo, pero él siguió sonriendo mientras las mujeres desaparecían hacia el salón; y agradeció mentalmente a su amigo Ron por haberle presentado a su hermana. Al menos Ginny lo hacía reír.

Su madre a lo lejos, bajando las escaleras, lo miró interrogante. El solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Se dio vuelta para no llamarle la atención al punto de que no pudiera sacársela de encima en toda la noche. Fue en ese momento en que a Harry le pareció que un pequeño rayo de sol aparecía entre tanta nubes gris… fue el momento en que Harry la vio. Estaba como esa noche en el restaurante, completamente despistada, con las mejillas coloradas, y agitada. Sonrió y miró su reloj pulsera. Ella siempre llegaba tarde. Se acercó hasta el guardarropa que se hallaba a la izquierda de las puertas y esperó. Ella mirándolo con una sonrisa radiante, comenzó a avanzar con algo de dificultad hacia donde Harry se encontraba, mientras se desabrochaba la simple la capa de color negro que llevaba encima, y Harry, una vez más, confirmó lo que pensara. Ginny Weasley, cazadora de las Arpías de holyhead, y hermana menor de su mejor amigo Ron, era intrigante, pero además era hermosa y seductora. Lejos de llevar un atuendo demasiado provocativo y llamador de testosterona, como él estaba seguro que ella se pondría esa noche, ella lo había desafiado y contrariado con un sencillo vestido strapless, de color verde botella, demasiado sobrio para la despampanante mujer que había conocido la noche anterior, que realzaba su busto con un delicado drapeado vertical, y se ceñía en su estrecha cintura, y caía en una falda recta hasta la cadera y que se ampliaba levemente hasta los tobillos. La falda era una conjunción de gajos de gasa que cualquiera hubiera pensado que Ginny era una pequeña hada que estaba posada entre los pétalos de una rosa. Completaba el atuendo un saco con cuello tipo smoking bien ancho, que parecía proteger sus hombros y mangas hasta el codo, que terminaban en suaves puños, de gasa y del mismo color del vestido. Insinuaba y seducía, pero a la vez estaba muy elegante, de acuerdo al evento en que estaban. Estaba preciosa, pero para desgracia de Harry, demasiado discreta. No era la desubicación en persona. Y eso lo contrarió. Ella llevaba su pelo atado en un simple rodete tirante, que despejaba su rostro y resaltaba su delgado cuello; cuello y piel que había saboreado la noche anterior y que esa noche mas que nunca… suspiró al tiempo que sus labios se secaron súbitamente. No llevaba adornos, solo unos aros con cuentas de cristal de colores negro y transparente, una pulsera haciendo juego con los aros… y su sonrisa, que era como una gema preciosa engarzada en su espectacular cara. Se acercaba a él con una sonrisa radiante, y ese andar tan característico de ella… tan gatuno… tan, pero tan tentador. Harry tragó saliva… a pesar de que esperaba verla desnuda, vestida así lo hacía desearla mas. Volvió a hacer una inspección minuciosa de su cuerpo, desde los tobillos hasta el pelo, y arqueó las cejas cuando sus ojos se posaron en una zona que la velada pasada lo había vuelto loco. _"¡Merlín perdió las tetas! ¿Qué la pasaba a sus tetas?"_ se preguntó. Estaba seguro que no tenían el volumen tan extraordinario de la noche anterior… es más, parecían normales. Deliciosamente normales. Esto lo confundió un poco y se preguntó si lo que lo había obnubilado anoche era producto de la luz del bar o del vino que se había tomado. No, no había bebido demasiado al momento de verla. Se convenció que debía ser el vestido… o quizás como era una reunión formal, hubiera escondido esas preciosuras debajo de un sostén reductor… si, era eso. Seguramente ella usaba sostén reductor…

- ¡Hola! – dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y luego arqueó una ceja al ver que Harry no dejaba de ver el frente del vestido.

- ... sostén reductor… - solo atinó a decir y a insultarse mentalmente. ¿Es que estaba condenado a decir idioteces cada vez que se encontraba frente a esa mujer?

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella bajando la mirada hacia donde miraba su compañero.

- Digo… que me duele el aductor… - dijo colorado y tocándose como un idiota la parte interna del muslo, logrando que varias mujeres bajaran la mirada hacia esa zona y murmuraran. Ginny también miró su pierna con preocupación y Harry deseó que la "incomodidad" que surgiera al verla no se notara demasiado – Pero no te preocupes, es solo un pequeño tirón… - y sonrió agregando - estás increíble… - ella sonrió en respuesta – no pensé que…

- ¿Qué me iba a vestir adecuadamente para la velada? – rió – si, yo también lo pensaba… pero a último momento me vino un ataque de cordura, y decidí que así me vería un tanto… tranquila.

- Te ves bien… -dijo sonriendo. Ella buscó su brazo y se colgó de él.

- ¡Vaya gracias! - miró su traje – Tú te ves radiante… aunque - tocó con suavidad el frente del traje y Harry juró mentalmente. Era demasiado excitante la manera en que deslizaba su pequeña mano por el torso masculino. Y se maldijo al imaginar a esa mano, haciendo el mismo recorrido pero sin la incomodidad de la ropa, y en la soledad de un cuarto… en una mullida cama, si, los dos solos y completamente desnudos… sin el maldito y opresor sostén reductor. - pensé que ibas a venir con el traje de ceremonia de los aurores.

- No es una celebración oficial… - dijo carraspeando y tratando de quitar de la mente ese pensamiento lascivo - debemos usar el uniforme solo cuando es un evento realizado por el ministerio …

- Ah, es una lástima – él la miró, y ella suspiró un tanto decepcionada – porque a mí me pierden los uniformes… - Harry, miró los carnosos labios rosados y casi estuvo a punto de caerse al tropezar con la puerta. Ella rió de su torpeza y él no tuvo más remedio que reírse de si mismo.

El salón estaba completamente abarrotado una vez que bajaran la escalera. Harry sabía que su primer escollo estaba al pie de la escalera: su madre, vestida con un traje clásico color negro, sonreía y saludaba a un montón de viejas pacatas de la sociedad mágica. Y también tenía claro que, si quería tener una noche tranquila, su principal objetivo era eludir ese primer encuentro. Gracias a Merlín, Ginny estaba demasiado maravillada con la decoración del salón, en tonos dorados y blancos, así que aprovechando que dos tremendos búfalos gordos, léase dos socias amigas de Lily Potter, los tapaban, tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y se deslizó en el salón rápidamente hasta toparse con un mozo y tomar de la bandeja dos copas. Ginny aceptó la suya, pero solo bebió un pequeño sorbo. Harry echó un rápido vistazo a todo el lugar. Miró donde estaban las puertas por donde podría hacer una huida discreta, donde estaba la puerta que lo llevaba a los sanitarios y los enormes ventanales que si uno se aventuraba al frío de la noche, los dejaría solos y aislados en unas iluminadas terrazas. También hizo una planificación mental de cómo actuar ante un hecho fortuito como un incendio, un terremoto e incluso, un atentado terrorista. Conocía el lugar de antes y había memorizado esa misma tarde, los planos del mismo y le hubiera gustado discutir con su padre los diferentes planes que tenía en caso de que algunos de los acontecimientos que pensara se dieran, y así poder evacuar el lugar lo más rápido y eficientemente posible, pero al solo mencionarlo, su padre había huido despavorido. Harry odiaba a veces la falta de profesionalismo de su padre y así se lo había dicho, y su padre lo único que había recibido como respuesta fue una sonrisa, y un vaso de leche chocolatada, dándole a entender que se relajara… como si la seguridad de su familia y del mundo mágico fuera algo para relajarse. Sabía que su padre le recriminaba lo obsesivo de su personalidad obsesiva, si, era rara la expresión, pero según Sirius pintaba a Harry de cuerpo entero, "obsesivo de lo obsesivo" o "señor obsesión en jefe…" pero para él no era obsesión, para Harry era la imperiosa necesidad de cumplir con una misión, sea la que sea y sea como sea. En uno de esos vistazos buscando posibles problemas, divisó a su padre que se acercaba sigilosamente y con cara de pocos amigos a su esposa. James Potter odiaba ese tipo de eventos y si su padre andaba por allí era un hecho que también estaba Sirius… Si, allí estaba bromeando con su linda esposa, y comiendo un bocadillo de la mesa de refrigerios. Y del mismo modo estaba Remus, con Tonks, uhh… Tonks acaba de llevarse por delante un jarrón decorativo. Por suerte Remus estaba atento. Su esposa le agradeció, pero al hacerlo le manchó el traje con un poco de mayonesa del canapé que comía. Remus cerró los ojos y suspiró. Y después sacó su varita y arregló el estropicio de su traje.

- ¿Es un tanto despistada, no? – dijo Ginny sonriendo y mirando la misma escena que estaba observando Harry. Este carraspeó.

- Llegaste tarde… - contestó sin mirarla. Ginny bufó y estuvo a punto de decirle que se podía meter el reloj donde no le diera el sol, pero mejor se quedó callada. No quería arruinar la ó que todo estaría bien, al menos esa impresión le había dado cuando la saludara en la peurta de entrada. Había estado fantaseando, mientras se arreglaba en su casa, con ser la pobre cenicienta y que su príncipe la esperaría con su espectacular uniforme de aurores… bien, el supuesto príncipe no tenía el uniforme, y la miraba como el sapo feo y hechizado de la historia… pero que era espectacular era espectacular… y por nada del mundo se iba a perder la velada a su lado por un arranque de mal humor. Ni suyo ni de él. Tenía las expectativas puestas en que el sapo feo que estaba frente a ella ahora, en el transcurso de la velada y producto de un beso de ella se convirtiera en el príncipe encantador. – y si, Tonks es siempre así… - suspiró mientras bebía un poco de champaña.

- Bueno, veo que estás molesto por mi tardanza así que te pido disculpas… -dijo sonriente – es que me equivoque de calle, y el taxi tuvo que hacer una vuelta demasiado grande para poder volver... – lo miró – y si te incomoda mi presencia, puedo…

- No – dijo cerrando los ojos y suspirando – discúlpame, no me molestas en absoluto… solo es que estoy cansado…

- Me hubieras dicho que lo estabas y yo podría haber buscado un reemplazo para ti… - sonrió inocentemente y Harry la miró molesto. _"¿Reemplazo? ¿Reemplazo para mí? Esta chica no tiene cara."_ Ella simplemente se dedicó a beber de la copa y observar a la gente. – Me parece que no hemos saludado a la anfitriona… - dijo mirando hacia la entrada.

- No es necesario un reemplazo – respondió chasqueando la lengua. Ginny lo miró arqueando una ceja. O eran suposiciones suyas o la conversación para Harry tenía un leve retraso – solo dije que estaba un poco, no a punto de morirme…

- Lo siento… es que… tu dijiste que…

- Se lo que dije – respondió de manera brusca. Ginny abrió los ojos y Harry estuvo seguro que le hubiera tirado el contenido de la copa encima si no hubiera sido por Hermione que, como por arte de magia, apareció entre ellos.

- ¡Hola! – Harry gruñó y Ginny sonrió apenas moviendo la boca – ¿La están pasando bien?

- Ni te imaginas… - dijeron al unísono. Un comentario de Hermione quedó en el olvido cuando Ron apareció con un plato lleno de bocaditos.

- ¡Ey! lindo atuendo enana… - Ginny chasqueó la lengua. – ¿quieres un bocadito?

- Sí.

- Pues ve a la mesa, que allí hay varios.

- ¡Pensé que me ofrecías de tu plato! – dijo molesta.

- Pues… no, pensaste mal. – sonrió y miró a su amigo – ¿Ey Harry, que te pasa? Parece que tienes atascada una espina de pescado en la garganta.

- No me pasa nada… - dijo serio.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Ron – dijo Hermione dándose cuenta de la tensión entre sus amigos y conociendo a su novio y sus muy desacertados comentarios, estaba seguro que metería la pata terriblemente – Yo… recordé que tenemos algo que hacer.

- ¡Relájate mujer, estamos en una fiesta! – dijo Ron zampándose un bocadito relleno - ¿qué más puedes hacer en un evento como este, que comer y beber?

- ¡INTERACTUAR CON LA GENTE, NO SOLO CON LA MESA DE COMIDA! – chilló su novia y sin decir más se llevó Ron a la rastra. Entre Harry y Ginny solo había silencio, roto apenas por el sonido de una suave música que tocaba la orquesta.

- Disculpa...- dijo Harry – yo… no sé por qué estoy comportándome como un patán...

- Yo tampoco lo sé… – dijo Ginny jugando con la copa. – pero acepto tus disculpas solo si me prometes que será la única vez en la noche que te comportarás como un redomado imbécil… - ante esa declaración Harry solo pudo sonreír. Definitivamente esa chica era increíblemente distinta a todas las que hubiera conocido en su vida.

- Qué tal si empezamos nuevamente... – ella lo miró – es que... tengo un caso muy delicado y estoy un tanto tenso… es muy...

- Entiendo – dijo ella sonriendo – yo también estoy tensa… bueno, es que no se si te lo había comentado pero… en realidad aun no lo sabe nadie de mi familia… - sonrió y entre sus labios se vislumbraron unos brillantes dientes – esta mañana, la capitana de las Arpías me notificó que… ¡Fui elegida para jugar el campeonato mundial de Quidditch! – chilló y Harry sonrió genuinamente – ¿te imaginas? Yo, Ginny Weasley, cazadora de la selección inglesa de Quidditch! Bueno no es que sea la titular… hay un cazador estrella de los _Turstils Tornados_, que solo tiene un promedio por partido apenas mejor que el mío, pero al menos me han tomado a cuenta, ¿no? ¡Y si bien cabe la posibilidad de que nunca juegue, al menos me llamaron! ¿No es increíble? Mis padres cuando se enteren van a flipar…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Harry sin entender.

- ¡Flipar! – dijo mirándolo – tu sabes… ¡estar entusiasmados! – rio – aunque el término se usa también para drogarse… - arqueó una ceja – aunque no me imagino a mis padres con pócimas prohibidas… sin embargo… - quedó pensativa – puede ser que hayan experimentado en los sesenta**s**… solo así puedo entender la locura de mi padre por los objetos muggles… - Harry rio por primera vez en la noche. Ella había comenzado a parlotear y todo estaba bien. Se obligó a relajarse y a olvidarse de los posibles atentados que pudieran ocurrir. Que por una noche no pensara en el trabajo no se iba a caer el mundo.

- Felicitaciones… aunque no seas titular, eres parte del equipo nacional de Quidditch, y eso si es algo para celebrar - dijo levantando la copa. Ella divertida chocó la suya, y bebieron. – Si no flipan tus padres, lo hará Ron…

- ¡Flipar y pedirme entradas! - rieron. De pronto Harry estaba tan distraído con su acompañante, que no percibió la llegada de una persona a su espalda, sino hasta que sintió una mano que le apretó el hombro. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró. Esa mano pesadamente puesta allí, significaba que lo habían encontrado…

**_(Continúa en el siguiente capitulo)_**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** si quieren dejar un mensaje, déjenlo… este capitulo pareciera de transición, pero es parte del que pongo a continuación… si no quieren dejar comentario alguno hasta terminar de leer ambos, no problema. Eso si, al final de los dos dejen aunque sea un saludo!


	5. Capitulo 4B

**Acá va la seguidilla de estupideces que se me ocurren… no se olviden de leer el capitulo anterior, para que no se pierdan… **

**Espero que les siga gustando.**

**Capitulo 4B**

- Qué habrá pasado en el cielo que los ángeles han caído a la tierra… – la voz seductora y pesada de su Sirius Black le cayó como una patada en el trasero. Odiaba a su padrino cuando hablaba así con el único objetivo de ser el centro de atención de todas las chicas… y lo peor era que siempre se salía con la suya. Las mujeres, cualesquiera sean sus edades, babeaban por él.

- ¡Sirius! – dijo Ginny y Harry abrió los ojos de repente.

- Como pude haberme casado con mi mujer… - dijo Sirius dándole un empujón a su ahijado y abrazando a Ginny, a ver de Harry, demasiado efusivo – si solo hubiera vislumbrado en la hermosa mujer que te ibas a convertir… - le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Su padrino era un aprovechado – Ginevra Weasley… La mujer más sexy…

- Si, ya te entendimos Sirius – dijo Harry un tanto seco. Ginny y Sirius lo miraron de manera distinta. Ginny interrogante y Sirius socarronamente. – ¿no tienes una esposa para molestar?

- Depende…

- ¿Depende de qué?

- ¿Interrumpo algo importante?

- Si…

- ¡Para nada! – se miraron.

- Lo único que falta es que llames la atención de… - sintió una exhalación demasiado sonora detrás - mi madre.

- ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – la voz chillona de su madre reverberó en todo el salón – ¡GINNY WEASLEY ESTA EN NUESTRA HUMILDE FIESTA DE BENEFICENCIA! – y un efusivo aplauso de los asistentes, los dejó en el centro de la atención. Maldición, Harry no podía creer su mala suerte. Ella realmente era hermosa y muy famosa.

- Gracias madre... – dijo apenas moviendo la boca. Decidió después beberse el champagne que le quedaba para no insultar.

- Señora…

- Ginny, te presento a mi madre…

- ¿Se conocen? – dijo Lily haciéndose la inocente. Pero Harry Sabía. Había visto el brillo de aprobación en sus ojos verdes. Suspiró. Estaba perdido.

- Madre… ella es mi cita, bueno no necesitas presentación puesto que ya la conoces...

- Solo de nombre – le dio un codazo para que hiciera las presentaciones formales. Harry blanqueó los ojos.

- Ginny, mi madre… madre, mi Gi… digo ella es Ginny – las mujeres se saludaron efusivamente, mientras Harry tuvo que soportar los guiños de ojo de su padrino.

- ¡Si hubiera sabido que mi hijito te conocía, le hubiera pedido hace tiempo que actuara de conexión entre nosotras! Hace tanto que deseo tener un encuentro contigo, Ginny.

- ¿De conexión? – dijo Harry – para que…

- Me lo hubieras pedido a mí, amiga… - dijo Sirius – da la casualidad que Ginny es como mi sobrinita favorita… - acarició la cara de Ginny, y Harry estuvo seguro que Sirius lo había hecho con el solo propósito de cabrearlo. Y vaya que lo había conseguido. – no fue hace mucho tiempo que esta preciosura se sentaba en mis rodillas… ah, si no fuera muy viejo y no estuviera felizmente casado, con mucho gusto te sentaría en mis rodillas tal como estás ahora, querida sobrina favorita… - Ginny sonrió colorada. Harry chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Sobrina? ¿Y se puede saber desde cuando tienes tú sobrinos? – preguntó apretando los dientes.

- Bueno esta ese zarrapastroso slytherin…

- Draco Malfoy – dijo Ginny simulando una arcada.

- Exacto… y Nimphadora…

- Siempre competía por tu atención con Nimphy…

- Que no te escuche decirle Nimphy… - Miraron hacia la pareja de Remus, y luego con complicidad sonrieron.

- ¡HOLA NIMPHY! – gritó Ginny y Sirius rió a carcajadas, al ver a su otra sobrina, patear a un eventual comensal que pasaba por allí y luego mostrarles con una sonrisa de labios apretados, el dedo medio de su mano derecha- creo que se enojó… - rieron. A Harry no le gustó para nada esa confianza entre ellos.

- En realidad – dijo Sirius mirando a Lily y Harry – Ginny es hija de una prima lejana… Molly Prewet ¿Recuerdas a Gideon y a Fabián? – ella asintió. – pues ella era su hermana.

- Por aquí anda también Ron…

- ¿En serio? – dijo mirando hacia el salón. – sonamos, nos quedaremos sin comida en diez minutos – más risas.

- Si todo gracioso… -dijo Harry de repente acaparando las miradas – ¿acaso no anda por allí tu mujer que no vas a molestarla? – Lily abrió la boca sorprendida. Su hijo… ¿celoso de su padrino o de la pelirroja? Sonrió satisfecha al darse cuenta que su querido hijo daba señales de vida.

- Bueno… yo no voy a andar de perrito faldero de mi mujer… si me quiere cerca que me busque…

- Si claro – dijo Ginny – como la vez que ese joven te la quiso birlar… ¿recuerdas? – Sonrió y Sirius se puso serio.

- Creo que no me hará mal que vaya a ver si no necesita algo… - dio dos pasos y luego volvió para tomarle la mano a Ginny y besarla. – a ti pequeña te comprometo con el primer baile…

- ¡Hecho! – dijo Ginny sonriendo. Harry sintió un fuerte calor que le subía por el cuello. Esperó que no se notara. O mejor, ¡que su madre no lo notara! Ginny se volteó para seguir la conversación. – Señora Potter…

- ¡Por favor dime Lily! - dijo con simpatía.

- Bien... Lily… no es tan difícil llamarla por su nombre... usted no parece la madre de Harry…. ¡Más bien parece una muy joven hermana mayor! – rieron. Harry sabía que estaba muy perdido. Esas dos sabían como jugar y al parecer se estaban encantando mutuamente.

- ¡Ay qué dices! - ¿su madre se había sonrojado? Se preguntó Harry. – ¡tu eres una hermosura! Me imagino que debes tener un montón de caballeros tras de ti...

- Se imagina mal… en realidad no estoy interesada en tener tantos admiradores.

- Oh, lo lamento... pero de seguro tienes novio.

- pues no… no tengo novio.

- Y Harry...

- Oh, solo nos conocimos ayer…

- ¡Perfecto!

- ¿Qué es perfecto madre?- dijo arqueando las cejas.

- ¡No, nada! que perfecto momento… y yo que te buscaba hace meses.

- Si, y lo lamento… solo que recién hoy pude contestar todas sus invitaciones… estoy muy ocupada.

- ¡No lo lamentes! Lo importante es que viniste...

- Y déjeme decirle que estoy muy intrigada acerca de la propuesta que me ha dicho en la carta quiere hacerme.

- Veras Ginny – dijo tomándola de un brazo y alejándola de Harry y llevándola hacia la mesa de refrigerios – tú sabes que los tiempos no son tan buenos en materia económica…

- Lo sé.

- Y como sabes la actividad principal de nuestra fundación es hacernos cargo de los pobre niños víctimas de la guerra...

- ¡Maldita guerra!

- Exacto – dijo enérgica Lily y sonrieron. – y la fundación no solo se encarga de atender y cuidar de esos pequeños niños víctimas.

- Entiendo y sé que el orfanato, se lleva la mayor parte de la recaudado…

- Sí, pero también cuando esos niños cuando están en edad de ir a Hogwarts la fundación se encarga de pagarles los estudios hasta que terminan…

- Una actividad muy loable de las damas de la sociedad mágica…

- Exacto… - sonrió – pero necesitamos manos jóvenes que se interesen también...

- ¿Y por eso me buscaba?

- Sí. – dijo deteniéndose y Harry estaba tan distraído escuchándolas que no se dio cuenta y casi se las lleva por delante. Así que su madre estaba interesada en Ginny. Y la había estado buscando para atraerla a su fundación. Estaba realmente perdido si ella aceptaba. Pero sonrió tranquilo. Según la propia Ginny, tenía publicidades, entrenamiento con las _Arpías_ y la nueva incorporación de la selección inglesa de Quidditch, y era seguro que no iba a tener tiempo ni para dormir. mucho Menos para aceptar cualquier cosa que le pidiera su madre. Sonreía tan estúpidamente que las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándolo.

- Disculpen… - carraspeó – ¿vamos hacia la mesa de refrigerios? – ellas asintieron y continuaron un paso lento. Harry las siguió.

- En realidad te estaba buscando para ofrecerte un puesto en la fundación… no me quepa la menor duda que estando tú, una chica tan exitosa y famosa en ella, atraerás miles de mujeres con ganas de participar y colaborar… - sonrió. Su madre era una ladina, pensó Harry, estaba recurriendo a todos los métodos con los que lograba que su padre hiciera lo que ella quisiera. ¡Y al parecer por la mirada boba de Ginny ella lo estaba logrando también con la pelirroja menor! _"Merlín solo es una noche y adiós… solo esta noche y adiós…"_ y luego se fijó en el contoneo insinuante de las caderas de Ginny… y se dijo que si dejaba el adiós para la mañana siguiente, nadie se lo reprocharía... - ¿quieres ser parte de la honorable junta de mujeres mágicas de la fundación Albus Dumbledore? – Ginny quedó boqueando y pensó _"mierda, con semejante nombre ¿cómo decir que no?" _Miró a Harry que a su vez miraba a su madre con una severidad tremenda. Al parecer no aprobaba los métodos persuasivos de su madre. Y Lily, la mujer era una maravilla, hermosa y serena, no parecía la madre de Harry… y tenía un brillo especial. Ginny se planteó por un instante la posibilidad. Sería una jugada maestra. Metiéndose al bolsillo a la madre, tendría asegurado al hijo al menos un tiempo… y quizás… y quizás… se obligó a olvidar ese pensamiento en particular, por más que quisiera, tendría que usar un giratiempos para aceptar. Y los giratiempos hacía años que habían sido destruidos…

- Guau…- solo dijo y luego carraspeó – la verdad es que sería un honor pertenecer a ella… - miró a la mujer que perdía su sonrisa y mostraba en sus ojos decepción – la verdad es que tengo tantos compromisos que…- Lily abrió la boca para decir algo pero fue Harry quien la interrumpió.

- Madre… - dijo poniendo énfasis en cada letra para que Lily supiera de su molestia – Ginny es una jugadora profesional y está dedicada a su carrera…

- No a mi carrera…- dijo Ginny rápidamente – solo que se han dado muchas cosas rápidamente y otra más…

- Entiendo... –dijo Lily bajando la cabeza – estábamos muy entusiasmadas…

- Mire... – dijo Ginny tomándole la mano cuando llegaban a la mesa – en verdad si pudiera…

- No te preocupes… - dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa – es que… habíamos pensado miles de cosas que podríamos lograr contigo como miembro…

- ¿Y tengo que ser necesariamente yo?

- Bueno… - Lily la miró – tu eres la famosa… - sonrió – tu nos hubieras redituado enormes beneficios… y contigo hubiéramos podido ampliar el edificio de la zona de internado…

- ¡Madre! – dijo molesto – ¡estás haciendo chantaje!

- No es chantaje… es amor a esos niños...

- Me siento una egoísta... –dijo Ginny haciendo un puchero. Harry estuvo a punto de abrazarla y mandar al diablo a su madre…

- ¿Se supone que esta fiesta es para incomodar a sus invitados?

- ¡No, claro que no! – dijo Lily y le dio un golpe en el brazo – ¡compórtate Harry!

- Compórtate tú… estás incordiando a Ginny y presionándola para que acepte tu propuesta…

- Yo no…

- ¡Si, tu sí!

- ¡Esperen, no hay necesidad de discutir! – dijo Ginny interponiéndose entre esos dos. Las personalidades explosivas si se heredan, pensó al ver esos dos pares de ojos verdes fulminándose con el mismo fervor… - yo no puedo estar y hacerme cargo de un puesto en la fundación, señora Potter.

- Lily.

- Si, Lily – dijo y sonrió apaciguadora. Al parecer la sonrisa funcionó porque Lily se relajó – pero si puedo ayudar.

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno… usted sabe que soy una mujer conocida.

- Más famosa que el mago Merlín.

- No, ese es su hijo…- miraron a Harry y rieron.

- Si, ahora mófense de mí…

- ¡Es la verdad! – dijo Ginny y Harry hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. – y si bien no puedo estar continuamente en la fundación puedo hacer mucho por ella… y el puesto que usted me ofrece, dejarlo para alguien que le aseguro que hará y será mis ojos y mi voz en esa fundación...

- ¿Quién es?

- Mi madre… _-"sonamos"_ pensó Harry. Si Ginny traía a su madre y se conocían con la suya, no pasaría mucho para que esas dos mujeres, se pusieran de acuerdo para hacer el vestido de novia de su hija… y casarla con él. De pronto tuvo un escalofrío.

- ¿Tu madre? – dijo interrogante Lily.

- Sí, mi madre... Molly Weasley es una mujer muy responsable y me ha estado diciendo lo sola que se siente en casa porque ya no tienes a sus pequeños retoños para cuidar. Creo que será perfecto para ella salir y hacerse cargo de algo, y con ello sentirse útil. Y yo puedo ayudar para lo que necesiten.

- ¿En serio? – dijo su madre sonriente – ¿y cómo puedo contactarme con tu madre?

- Yo hablaré con ella al respecto, y si usted quiere podemos invitarla a tomar el té un día de estos en nuestra humilde casa en Ottery Saint Chadpole.

- ¡Ah no! – Chilló Harry y creyó decirlo mentalmente, pero al parecer no fue así.

- ¿Qué? – dijeron las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo y Harry se puso colorado. La cara de su madre le confirmó la metida de pata. Carraspeó.

- ¡Ah, no! ¡Ron se ha comido todos los bocaditos de jamón!- dijo mirando la mesa – ¿habrá más en la cocina?

- Pues ve y averígualo – contestó secamente su madre. Al parecer ella no se tragó la estratagema.

- ¡Tú eres la presidenta, se supone que tú debes tener en cuenta la comodidad de tus invitados!

- No seas grosero Harry... puedes preguntarle a cualquier mozo… deja que tu madre respire un poco. – terció Ginny.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo Lily sorprendida por la regañina. Harry bufó.

- Para empezar con nuestro proyecto, podríamos hacer un picnic benéfico, y que los niños participen en la elaboración de alimentos que la gente tendrá que comprar… y lo recaudado el día, la tarjeta al evento y la comida que se sirva en puestos estratégicos atendidos famosos voluntarios puede ir a las arcas…

- Es una buena opción – dijo Lily. Harry, en cambio, estaba demasiado molesto para emitir cualquier opinión. Había ido a esa maldita fiesta para pasarla bien y de paso sacarse de encima a su madre. Y ahora estaba siendo olvidado por su acompañante, por culpa de su madre y su bendita fundación. – pero no nos daría mucho dinero.

- Sí, pero como dije, sería un comienzo…- Ginny respondió entusiasta - si hacemos todo bien, y con una enérgica campaña en los medios, podríamos lograr el interés del ministerio para que subvencione un programa de capacitación para los niños y comenzar un pequeño emprendimiento de comidas. Sería como un taller de cocina donde los niños aprendieran, una vez terminada la jornada escolar, un oficio… trabajarían en sus ratos libres, luego venderíamos la producción a negocios que podrían recibir ciertos beneficios por la venta…y eso significa dinero contante y sonante.

- ¡Ey, no es una mala idea! mi esposo podría ayudar con el pedido al ministerio…

- Mi padre también.

- Y cómo empezar…

- Podemos buscar gente famosa para ayudar con la elaboración de platos. Y luego cuando los chicos se entusiasmen contratar a un cocinero que imparta las clases – Lily sonrió. ¡Sabía que esa niña era perfecta! Aunque solo faltaba averiguar una cosa…

- ¿Sabes cocinar? – Ginny lanzó una carcajada que logró llamar la atención nuevamente de todos los que estaban a su alrededor.

- ¿Bromea? No sería hija de Molly Weasley si no supiera cocinar.

- ¿En serio? – Harry pudo ver los ojitos de su madre convertirse en estrellitas… era un hecho Ginny se había metido al bolsillo a su madre.

- Si, y mi especialidad son los pasteles... mas precisamente los de melaza.

- Me...- miró a su hijo – ¿melaza? – Ginny asintió – Harry… – dijo sin siquiera. mirarlo – ve a preguntarle al mozo si todavía quedan de esos dichosos bocaditos… Ginny y yo tenemos mucho que conversar.

- ¡Pero se supone que vine a divertirme! – dijo ceñudo.

- ¡Solo ve y pregunta! – Harry se fue arrastrando los pies – hombres… nunca saben cuándo estorban…- y Harry pudo escuchar las risitas burlonas a sus espaldas.

Okay… no era la noche que se había imaginado. Bastaba decir que su madre, maldita sea su suerte, había acaparado a su compañera. Y en vez de lograr que Lily Potter lo dejara en paz presentándole a la impresentable Ginny Weasley, bomba sexual del mundo mágico, había logrado el efecto contrario. Parecían conocerse de toda la vida, y allí estaban muy divertidas entre las mujeres, pues se habían acercado la mujer de Remus y Sirius, ah y también Hermione, intercambiando recetas de cocina. Y lo que era peor, él estaba siendo completamente olvidado. Claro que no era el único. Pero los demás lo estaban pasando bien entre ellos. Solo él se sentía abandonado. Y maldijo esa sensación en particular. Harry Potter no debería sentirse abandonado por una mujer que recién conocía, por más hermosa que esta fuera. En realidad tendría que sentirse eufórico por la falta de entusiasmo de la dama. Pero no se sentía así. Sentía infinitas ganas de ahogar a su madre en el ponche por robarle a su pelirroja. Ellas ya parecían amigas que se conocían de años. Bebió de su copa mientras observaba que su padre y sus amigos venían a su encuentro. Reían y bromeaban como si para ellos no hubiera pasado el tiempo y anduvieran por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Sonrió. Cada vez que estaban juntos el trío de merodeadores parecían atemporales… jóvenes sin ninguna responsabilidad más que la de divertirse. Suspiró. Al menos tendría algo de lo que hablar. Su padre le dio una palmadita en el hombro, y Harry tomó aire para hablarle de la idea que se le había ocurrido esta tarde mientras se vestía para la fiesta.

- Si vas a joderme la noche con una perorata relativa al trabajo, cierra el pico muchacho. – Sirius y Remus sonrieron. Harry lo miró molesto – no estoy para tus divagues de seguridad… - miró hacia el salón –al parecer los vidrios no van a romperse así que ¿por qué no disfrutas de la fiesta? – no fue una pregunta. Harry supo que su padre le daba una orden. Sin nada que decir bebió un sorbo de su copa – tu madre me tiene abandonado…

- Ve haciéndote a la idea… - le dijo su hijo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues dicen que en el embarazo las mujeres se olvidan de sus maridos…

- ¡No es verdad!

- Ah, seguro que no recuerdas cuando Lily te dejó olvidado en el supermercado… Ella había pagado la cuenta, llevado la compra al auto, y se había marchado. Y tú estabas embobado con la máquina registradora… ¡ni se acordó de ti! – dijo Sirius y los demás rieron.

- Era una maquina muggle que yo no había visto en mi vida… - dijo molesto. Y luego señaló a las mujeres. – ¿y quién es la del vestido verde?

- Una diosa… -dijo Sirius y Harry lo miró – ¿qué? Es la verdad – se encogió de hombros – ah, y es la cita de Harry…

- Bien muchacho… - dijo palmeándolo una vez más - deja bien parado al apellido Potter…

- Padre, por favor… -susurró porque en ese momento su madre miró a su padre y pegando un chillido entusiasta tomó del brazo a Ginny y la condujo hacia ellos – maldición…

- ¡JAMES! – dijo su madre riendo – ¡no vas a creer a quien te voy a presentar! – rió. Ginny estaba medio colorada por la situación y Harry se compadeció de ella.

- Si no me lo dices…

- Bien, James Potter permíteme presentarte a Ginny Weasley...

- ¡No! – dijo dejando la copa a Sirius y tomando la mano de Ginny. Esta sonrió – debo decir que he querido conocer a esta fenómeno del Quidditch inglés desde que vi tu record de tantos anotados frente a los _Turstills Tornados_, el primer año de tu carrera… - dijo emocionado.

- Mucho gusto señor Potter… - dijo ella tímida.

- Y ni que decir cuando alabé tu performance el año pasado en donde casi obtuvieron el campeonato, si no hubiera pasado ese desafortunado inconveniente con la bludger y su buscadora… y aun así los _Puddlemeere_ solo ganaron por diez tantos gracias a…

- Tu increíble performance… - dijeron en coro Sirius y Remus. Las mujeres rieron.

- ¡Casi estuve a punto de hacerme socio de las Arpías por ti!

- Bueno… es también para mi un honor conocer a James Potter… ¡mi padre habla mucho de usted!

- Ah, tu padre… ¡Arthur es un genio! Solemos tener largas charlas sobre aparatos muggles – rieron.

- No sabía que Ginny fuera uno de tus ídolos del Quidditch… -dijo Harry serio – la mayor parte del tiempo, tu babeas por los _Turstills Tornados_…

- Bueno que sea fanático no me impide reconocer la excelencia cuando la veo… y tu criatura, además de bonita eres una jugadora excepcional.

- Gracias – dijo toda colorada. Ginny no podía creer su buena suerte. La madre de Harry le parecía un amor. Y su padre, además de apuesto y de ser casi la copia perfecta de Harry, era muy agradable y divertido. Definitivamente la estaba pasando muy bien. –cuando Harry me invitó a esta reunión no pensé que podría conocer a personas tan agradables como ustedes.

- Eso es otra cosa que no entiendo… que vinieras con el zopenco de mi hijo. – dijo extrañado. – más que nada porque Harry solo piensa en su…

- ¡James, no seas grosero y digas cosas negativas de nuestro hijo! – dijo Lily dándole una palmada a su marido y abriéndole los ojos de tal manera que James cerrara la boca – Ginny es la chica por la que Harry nos dejó cenar solos la anoche.

- La… ahhhh… ¡la chica de la cita! – rió – ¿la tenías escondidita, eh?

- Papá por favor… por una vez en la vida compórtate como el jefe de aurores serio que eres…

- Cállate… - miró a Ginny- sé que es una impertinencia de mi parte, porque recién nos conocemos… pero sabes que uno de los partidos de Quidditch que mas me apasiona es el de las _Arpías_ contra los _Turstills_...

- Padre... –dijo severo.

- Y resulta que es la próxima fecha y Sirius se olvidó de comprar los boletos… - miró a la chica suplicante – por casualidad… - Harry no podía creer el descaro de su padre. ¡Recién conocía a su chica y ya le estaba pidiendo boletos para un partido! – Ginny sonrió divertida.

- Da la casualidad que como jugadora, siempre me dan unos boletos para el palco de honor… - James jadeó y Sirius le apretó la mano ansioso – pero mis hermanos no son fanáticos ni de los _Turstills_, y mucho menos de las _Arpías_ porque dicen que es un equipo de mujeres… - chasqueó la lengua – si ustedes quieren…

- ¡Claro que queremos! - bramó Sirius.

- Te deberé la vida. – terció James

- Bah, no es nada… solo son boletos para el palco oficial… justo a la mitad del campo a la altura de los aros.

- Te quiero… - dijo James dándole un beso en la mano. Ginny se sonrojó tanto por el gesto como por las palabras.

- ¡James! – dijo Lily riendo. – no molestes a Ginny con…

- Olvídelo… le dejaré cuando desee las entradas en su oficina.

- Dáselas a Harry cuando vuelvan a salir juntos. – dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Harry bufó.

- Bien... –dijo Ginny mirando a Harry. Este se encontraba fulminando a su padre con la mirada. – ¿es una bonita fiesta no? - agregó para descomprimir la situación.

- Y no sabes lo mejor de Ginny… ¡es una excelente cocinera! - comenzó Lily

- Yo no diría eso Lily... – dijo Ginny abochornada.

- Tonterías… además eres humilde, hermosa, simpática, tienes un humor excelente… ¡te relacionas con la gente como si la conocieras de toda la vida!

- Es el encanto Weasley... – los demás rieron de la ocurrencia. Todos menos Harry. A él no le gustaba el encanto Weasley. El encanto de esa Weasley en particular. Más que nada porque este encanto, lo hacía sentir posesivo con la persona que lo poseía. Y peor que todo, no le gustaba este encanto femenino Weasley porque en algunas ocasiones le hacía hervir la sangre en las venas… y odiaba más que nada este encanto Weasley, porque con solo una sonrisa y dos o tres palabras ya tenía comprada la voluntad de sus padres, de Sirius, de Remus y de cualquiera que él no querría que se relacionara con Ginny "encanto" Weasley…

- ¡Oh querida… es la pura verdad! – miró a su esposo anhelante – ¡y aún no sabes lo mejor de lo mejor! – Harry tembló. _"Oh no… que no le haya dicho a mi madre sobre la convocatoria a la selección de Quidditch… que no le haya dicho nada de la convocatoria a la selección de Quidditch, porque mi padre se volverá insoportablemente de gelatina ante ella…"_

- Si no me lo dices no lo sabré. – dijo James divertido.

- Bueno resulta que invité a Ginny que se uniera a nuestra proyecto – él asintió – pero me dijo que lamentablemente no podrá… - sonrió – básicamente estará muy ocupada en los meses venideros...

- Uy, es una lástima Ginny, – dijo James serio – porque estarás muy ocupada y te podrías perder el mundial de Quidditch. Dicen que este año va a estar…

- ¡Idiota! – dijo Lily dándole un golpecito en el brazo. James sonrió. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de demostración amorosa de su esposa. Se llevó la copa a la boca para beber un trago de champaña. – ella va estar ocupada… - respiró y ese pequeño espacio de tiempo que tardó en decir las palabras, Harry se tapó lo oídos porque su madre iba a dar un chillido. – ¡porque nuestra querida Ginny ha sido convocada para la selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra! - El contenido de la copa de champaña fue a parar a la cara de Sirius que no pudo hacer nada para evitar la catástrofe…

- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

- ¡CREELO!

- ¿EN SERIO?

- ¿ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS?

- Dudo que alguno de la fiesta no los haya escuchado… - dijo Sirius burlón. Harry miró a Ginny y esta lo miraba como pidiendo disculpas. El sonrió sin decir nada. Ginny no tenía la culpa de los padres que tenía.

- Merlín… mirándolos me pregunto de donde salió Harry. – dijo Remus sonriente. – y solo por el parecido físico a James podría decir que es su hijo. Si fuera por el carácter diría que Harry es adoptado.

- Niña – dijo James tomándole la mano a Ginny- estoy casado, y amo a mi mujer, pero la verdad es que si no conociera a Lily te pediría que te casaras conmigo… - ¡Y lo más gracioso de todo, pensaba Harry, es que Lily parecía apoyar esa declaración! Quizás si él cerraba los ojos creería fervientemente que lo que estaba viendo y escuchando era una pesadilla. ¿Acaso sus padres estaban, como decía Ginny, "flipando" o, en el caso de que fueran víctimas de una poción prohibida, "flipados?"

- Gra… - miró a Harry – gracias señor Potter.

- No me digas señor Potter, dime solamente James…

- Ahora, suelta esa mano amigo – dijo Sirius dándole un golpecito y tomando la mano de Ginny. – Esta preciosura me ha concedido el honor del primer baile y la verdad es que voy a aprovecharlo – Ginny asintió – y de paso, le pediré entradas para el campeonato mundial.

- Pero Sirius, tu como funcionario de primer orden tienes acceso a…

- Sí a entradas al palco, pero no a los camarines… donde están las chicas sudorosas y…

- También hay hombres – dijo Ginny.

- Sí, pero ese es un espectáculo que no quiero ver… - la miró – ¿bailamos?

- ¡Será un placer!

- Creo que no le pedí permiso a Harry… bah no importa… - los dos se fueron hacia la zona de baile y comenzaron a moverse divertidos. Harry miró a la mujer de Sirius. ¿es que la muy tonta no podía ver que su marido estaba coqueteando con su chica? ¿y desde cuando pensaba en Ginny como su chica? Una mano lo golpeó fuerte en el pecho, y Harry agradeció esa distracción. Miró a su padre que tomaba la mano de su madre y se dirigía a bailar. Pero antes de dar un paso lo miró serio.

- Si haces que esta chica desaparezca de tu vida por una de tus tonterías, juro que te degradaré al peor escuadrón de aurores del ministerio…- lo miró a los ojos - en el escuadrón de barredores de pisos. ¿Entendiste?

- Solo entérate que esta es mi cita, y es mi vida… y para ser honestos - bajó la mirada para que su padre no descubriera la mentira - no tengo intenciones de tener algo con esa chica.

- Pero esa chica tiene algo que yo quiero… - Harry lo miró ofendido – entradas para el mundial de Quidditch – sonrió burlón – no lo arruines Potter – y sin más se alejó con una sonriente madre. ¿que se han creído? ¿Que él iba a seguir una relación con una estupenda chica solo para que su padre no perdiera unas puñeteras entradas? ¿Que se imaginaron? Bebió la copa completa y cuando un mozo pasaba por allí sacó dos y se bebió una de un trago y comenzó a mirar a la pista con la otra a punto de tener la misma suerte. Ginny estaba riendo de algo que Sirius le decía al oído. Si, tenía que sacarse de encima a esa pelirroja esa misma noche. Ella había logrado anotarse tantos con sus padres. Sus considerados tíos la aprobaban, y él… si era honesto le gustaba Ginny. Así que ese último pensamiento lo convenció para terminar esa misma noche con ella. Mañana su mundo estaría equilibrado nuevamente. Mañana su carrera estaría nuevamente entre sus prioridades más importantes… mañana seguramente se le quitaría esa sensación que le estaba ahogando mientras la miraba bailar lejos de él. Si, esa misma noche le diría adiós a Ginny Weasley y con ello, hacer desaparecer esa sensación de desasosiego que tenía cuando ella no estaba a su lado.

- Ginny se sentía muy contenta esa noche. La seriedad y el mal humor de Harry contrastaban con el buen humor y la diversión de sus padres.

- La madre de Harry, Lily era como un colibrí. Nunca se quedaba quieta, revoloteaba de aquí para allá tratando de atender y hacer sentir bien a todos los que estuvieran en el salón. También se ocupaba de que no les faltara nada.

- Se había felicitado a si misma por aceptar no solo la cita con Harry, sino también concurrir y por ende conocer a esa gente tan agradable. No se había arrepentido de brindar su ayuda para los niños huérfanos. Es más, se sentía orgullosa y estaba segura que su madre aceptaría gustosa el desafío de ayudar a quienes más necesitan.

Si bien Harry no había reaccionado como ella esperaba, la estaba pasando genial. No hubiera imaginado nunca que tanta gente tan conocida estuviera relacionada con Harry. Ron nunca comentaba nada al respecto. Es más, se mostraba molesto con ella cuando Ginny trataba de averiguar algo sobre el objeto de sus desvelos, su amigo. Siempre trató de saber a dónde iban, cuál era su comida favorita, pero su hermano se mostraba demasiado hermético. Ahora, en tan solo cuarenta y ocho horas sabía más de la vida de Harry de lo que nunca pudo averiguar en su vida. Pero a pesar de eso no se le escapaba que a Harry no le gustaba para nada esa situación, y ni siquiera trataba de simular. El único objetivo de Harry esta noche era que su madre lo dejara en paz, y para Ginny el tiro le había salido por la culata. En vez de alejar a su madre, con ella solo había logrado que Lily estuviera pegada a sus talones. Y eso lo ponía frenético y a Ginny le divertía mucho.

El padre de Harry era simplemente genial. A pesar de tener un puesto de seriedad en el ministerio, se mostraba divertido y jovial. Bromista por naturaleza, y ella conocía bastante a ese tipo de personas porque tenía en su familia dos bromistas natos. Y si a James se le agregaban Sirius y Remus, la verdad es que no tenía dudas de que se la pasarían riendo toda la noche. Y a Harry eso lo embravecía.

Aunque la estaba pasando bien, no pudo más que sentirse un poco defraudada con su compañero cuando Sirius había proclamado tener el privilegio del primer baile. No era que se desvivía por bailar con Harry, pero al menos hubiera querido que el joven se despabilara y tomara la determinación. Pensaba que él quería escabullirse de su familia, pero con su actitud hosca solo lograba que ellos no se alejaran y los dejaran pasar la noche solos y en paz.

Después de una cena de lo más amena, prácticamente sitiada por su familia, Ginny trató de no hacer caso al evidente mal humor de su compañero. En algunas ocasiones, cuando ella requería una opinión. Harry la miraba como un extranjero que no comprendía el idioma, y se dedicaba a masticar y a fruncir la boca de mala manera, así que ella, sabiendo que la situación no era lo más satisfactoria entre ellos, se dedicaba a conversar con sus ocasionales acompañantes, Lily y James, de lo que ellos decidieran hablar.

Y ahora estaba aquí, después de un discurso por parte de la presidenta de la fundación donde instaba fervorosamente, o según Ginny, amenazara peligrosamente a los congregados esa noche a donar dinero a favor de las víctimas de la guerra, nuevamente bailando con Sirius Black, su tío querido. Sirius estaba disfrutando del baile y ella, sin poder negarlo, también. Siempre le encantaban en las fiestas, cuando era pequeña, que Sirius la tuviera en cuenta a la hora de bailar. Suspiró. Si tan solo Harry se contagiara un poco de su padrino.

- Quisiera saber qué piensas… - dijo su acompañante, tomándola de la mano y haciéndola dar una vuelta que por el ímpetu de la misma le arranco una risa.

- En lo bien que lo estoy pasando... – respondió.

- Será por el apuesto compañero de baile que tienes… - dijo pavoneándose. Ella rió.

- Jajá… que otra cosa podría ser… - respondió al inocente coqueteo con una sonrisa. Ginny y Sirius siempre habían jugado de esa manera.

- No se…- Sirius miró hacia donde estaba su ahijado, con cara de pocos amigos. – o sea por ese energúmeno que tienes de compañero esta noche.

- ¿Te refieres a Harry?

- ¿Acaso hay otro energúmeno?

- Bueno… si observo bien el salón, podría encontrar dos o tres más…- rieron.

- ¿Cómo encontraste a Harry?

- El me encontró a mí – lo miró – bueno, en realidad Ron arregló una cita a ciegas entre nosotros…

- Y estás muy contenta con tu cita…

- Bueno… si le quitamos los momentos en que ha estado gruñendo y contestando malhumorado… o distante y un tanto taciturno…

- Es típico de Harry… pero no te preocupes.

- No lo hago. – sonrió - ya me advirtieron su "modus operandi." El único consuelo es que no ha dicho una sola palabra describiéndome su actuación en alguna que otra misión del ministerio. – risas.

- Una actitud muy loable que indica que la chica le interesa…

- No voy a caer en esa, Sirius – dijo cantarina.

- Deberías…- chilló

- No, sé que Harry quiere una cosa, y se perfectamente lo que yo quiero…

- Pero si sucediera…

- No sucederá…

- Permítete solar niña…

- Si, y lo he hecho créeme, pero en esta ocasión le daré un espacio a la realidad. Y me felicito por la decisión. - Miró a Harry que estaba bebiendo una copa y mirando hacia los bailarines. Sus padres habían dejado de bailar y estaban a su lado mirando hacia la misma dirección que su hijo. Suspiró. Y se felicitó por no hacerse ilusiones. Sería demasiado estúpido de su parte caer en delirar que Harry estaba interesado en ella. Quizás lo estaba de una manera física, pero no había ningún sentimiento profundo involucrado. Y ella tampoco los iba a poner en juego.

Harry analizaba meticulosamente a su pareja mientras la observaba bailar con su padrino mientras escuchaba a su madre a su lado tarareando un vals. Suspiró.

Veía ante sus ojos la mirada de aprobación de su madre, y esto lo hacía temer… aunque no tanto como su reacción ante la chica al verla llegar, toda recatada y bella, muy distinta a la asombrosa come hombres que conociera la noche anterior. Gruñó cuando su padrino la hizo girar tomándola con demasiado descaro. Y observó cuando su mano se posaba en esa cintura tan femenina que se marcaba perfectamente. Pequeña y deliciosa, y maldito fuera, si forzaba su imaginación estaba segura que sus manos podrían aferrase a esa cintura toda la noche… y a sus caderas y a su… bebió un poco para quitarse el acaloramiento que le vino de pronto. Habían percibido el aroma de su piel mezclado con un perfume embriagador. Recordó haberle preguntado por el mismo, Y ella solo había sonreído y dicho unas palabras en francés _ange o démon_… el nombre del perfume. Reconoció que ella tenía algo de ambas cosas. Esa noche, mostraba al mundo su costado angelical. Pura y agradable, sonriente, eclipsando a todos con ese brillo tan propio de ella. Pero también, la noche anterior había tenido un pequeño esbozo del demonio que habitaba en su interior, y era innegable, el hecho de que, si seguía deseándola como la deseaba en ese momento, iba caer arrodillado clamándole su devoción y dejando que ella lo arrastrara sin ningún resquemor al más ardiente infierno… y haciendo realidad su fantasía. Debía buscar la manera de no caer en la tentación. Sería demasiado desastroso para él dejarse seducir por esa pelirroja.

- Si no cierras la boca, vas a babearte el traje. – le dijo su madre. El volvió la realidad y se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la copa tan fuerte que estaba a punto de romperla – si no te gusta que tu padrino esté con tu chica, invítala a bailar.

- Madre… no sé de dónde sacas esas ideas tontas…

- De tu cara… - le respondió tajantemente – dame esa copa y ve a quitársela… sino voy a tener que aguantar tu cara de vinagre lo que queda de la fiesta. – No le hizo caso a su madre y bebió de su copa, tratando de que pasara desapercibido que seguía muy de cerca a los aquellos bailarines. No podía negar que su padrino, a pesar de ser un viejo verde, sabía como encantar a las chicas. Los movimientos corporales eran amplios pero se notaba a lo lejos que se divertían y que sabían mantener el paso entre ellos… y de pronto tuvo la infeliz idea que Ginny y Sirius se deslizaban en la pista con el mismo ímpetu que dos amantes se enredaban entre las ardientes sábanas. Dos cuerpos sudorosos, hambrientos de placer y envueltos en gemidos de pasión. No escuchó el crac de la copa y se asombró de solo darse cuenta de que había roto la copa recién al sentir su mano mojada con la champaña. Su padre carraspeó, pero no dijo nada más. La risa de Sirius y Ginny se escuchaba ensordecedora como la sirena de un barco… cansado de las miradas socarronas de sus padres y de ver que otro hombre la estaba haciendo sonreír como no la había visto sonreír en toda la noche, le dejó los restos de la copa rota a un mozo, y avanzó hacia la pista. Cuando llegó a ellos, los sorprendió.

- Potter

- Black... – Sirius arqueó la ceja divertido.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – dijo desafiante.

- Si, - miró a Ginny – bailar con mi cita. – la manera en que lo dijo, le hizo entender a Sirius que Harry no estaba para bromas. Así que sonriéndole a su compañera, le dio un baso en la mano y le cedió esta a Harry. Ginny sonrió incómoda por la situación. Pero solo se sintió incomoda un momento porque los brazos de Harry la atraparon alrededor de la cintura, y sin darse cuenta, sus brazos se posaron en los amplios hombros masculinos. Y comenzaron a moverse lentamente, con timidez al principio, pero después de una par de pasos, los dos cuerpos se relajaron y comenzaron a bailar con mayor soltura. Siento que cada vez que digo o hago algo, quedo como un imbécil frente a ti. – la voz ronca de Harry la hizo salir de esa burbuja de comodidad en que los brazos masculinos la tenían, y separándose un momento lo miró a los ojos. Y el hizo lo propio y ella sintió como una extraño calorcillos le recorría el cuerpo desde la nuca, hasta los pies. Suspiró. No se suponía que ella se sintiera así. Tan cálida y cómoda entre sus brazos. Eso la hacía anhelar cosas imposibles.

- No entiendo…

- Me refiero a que siempre estoy tratando de pasarla bien... – bufó – pero cuando veo como actúo me parece que no es así - ella arqueó las cejas incrédula – en verdad, la estoy pasando bien… es solo que – chasqueó la lengua – no soy bueno con las chicas. – ella aprovechando ese ataque de sinceridad de parte de Harry, sonrió y se acercó un poco más al cuerpo masculino, deslizando suavemente sus manos desde los hombros, hacia el cuello, logrando que su pecho estuviera a apenas milímetros del torso de Harry. Suspiró. Harry apreció darse cuenta de esto, o ella al menos le apreció así, porque se tensó un momento, solo uno, y luego sus manos rozaron la cintura de Ginny y la apretaron completamente. Ginny sonrió satisfecha.

- No eres malo con las chicas…- dijo sonriendo y luego apostó más a su descaro, acariciando la base de la nuca, donde había una mata de pelo negro. Harry acusó recibo de ese movimiento la sentir un placentero escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. - tu problema es que no sabes ordenar tus prioridades…

- No sé qué significa eso… - Ella lo miró sonriente.

- Significa que hay un tiempo para cada cosa. Un tiempo para el trabajo, para el ocio, y… - se pasó la lengua por los labios suavemente y Harry al ver esa pequeña cosita rosada mojar la superficie, se preguntó que podía hacer ella con esa lengua sobre su cuerpo desnudo… y lo que imagino no logró calmarlo para nada. – pero tu mezclas todo… deberías ver la manera de organizarte, asi las chicas como dices tu, te toleran más.

- Realmente no deseo que las chicas me toleren…

- Ah, - dijo ella mirando hacia el salón, y Harry se maldijo por se r tan idiota. Bueno, si ella no creía en lo que decía, acababa de darle una prueba fehaciente de lo imbécil que puede ser un chico, frente a una hermosa mujer a la que deseaba. – creo que tu madre ha tenido éxito con su reunión… me imagino que las donaciones lloverán.

- Si, cuando mi madre tiene una idea en mente no descansa hasta lograr lo que se propone.

- Creo que tiene una idea equivocada de nuestra relación… - él la miro nervioso. ¿acaso su madre había osado molestar a Ginny con sus di locuras sobre encontrarle pareja.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – ella lo miró al escuchar el tono sombrío de Harry. Carraspeo.

- Oh, quizás sean ideas mías…

- ¿Qué te dijo? – repitió la pregunta.

- Bueno… no es que me dijera nada directamente… pero no se… -se puso colorada – es que estuvo hablándome de una revista que es su favorita… novias y tocados… y me recomendó un estupendo diseñador

- Maldición – ella rió nerviosa. Está bien que Harry no se interesara en ella, pero tampoco era para expresarlo tan fervorosamente.

- Quizás sea una tonta suposición, pero entendí el punto cuando supe que ese diseñador ese dedica exclusivamente a traje de novia… - bajo la cabeza avergonzada – y lo sé porque Hermione me ha hablado de él ya que ella se va a casar con mi hermano y bueno conoces a Hermione y su meticulosa manera de planificar todo.. – rio. Odiaba ponerse nerviosa. Eso implicaba que ella comenzara a parlotear incongruencias – y como ejemplo basta saber que tiene planificado hasta cuándo va a tener a sus hijos… y bueno, también la ropa interior que Ron se pondrá el día de la boda de acuerdo al tiempo que haga en esa época del año.

- Lamento las locuras de mi madre… tiene la estúpida idea de que yo deseo lo mismo que ella…

- Oh, no te molestes con ella por una suposición mía – dijo tratando de salvar la situación, pero Harry se había soltado bruscamente y había puesto las manos apretadas en un puño al costado de su cuerpo. Al parecer estaba muy molesto.

- Disculpa, pero ya es tarde y debo levantarme temprano mañana… - ella asintió – puedo entender si decides quedarte... – la miró intensamente. Tanto que la hizo ruborizar.

- No, de verdad yo también deseaba irme… es que con los entrenamientos y todo lo demás estoy muy cansada. - tomándola del brazo la llevó rápidamente hacia la salida. - Harry… - dijo mientras caminaba – no me he despedido de tus padres…

- Mañana le diré que les enviaste tus saludos… - dijo parco.

- Pero eso es demasiado…

- Si, descortés, lo sé, pero no voy a soportar otra andanada de tonterías de mi padre con el propósito de pedirte entradas para el Quidditch.

- Pero no es molestia dárselas...

- Para mí sí.

- ¿Sí? ¿Será porque no quieres que haya una próxima cita entre nosotros? – Harry se paró en seco para mirarla. Ella ni se detuvo.- no te preocupes… tampoco voy a pedirla. - Subió las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de Harry.

- Ginny no… - se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué iba decirle, que estaba equivocada? Subió las escaleras, convencido que era mejor que Ginny lo viera como un patán. Era mejor eso que observar su mirada de ilusión esperando que la invitara a una nueva cita. Si, era mejor que todo terminara allí que alargar la agonía de una despedida. Aunque no estaba seguro si lo conveniente en este punto era lo que realmente quería.

El regreso, fue en total silencio e indiferencia. Ginny no podía creer cuan estúpido podía ser Harry. Pero a pesar de que la noche había sido un desastre, recordando la manera en que el la abrazara mientras bailaba, tenía la intención de seducirlo. Se prometió que al menos se daría el gusto de tenerlo una noche. Aunque sea para probarle a ese estúpido chico, que ella no era material de descarte… Y si después no volvían a verse, al menos le quedarían los recuerdos. Harry la había observado toda la noche y como mujer sabía que, de poner un poquito de entusiasmo en la seducción, el caería fácilmente. Si, sonrió. Quizás Harry no quería volver a citarse con ella, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a terminar la velada tas desastrosamente. Carraspeó. Harry no la miraba. Observaba las oscuras calles de Londres. Bufó… ¿quería jugar rudo? Ella también podía jugar de la misma manera.

Harry trató de no emitir palabra alguna. Condujo rápidamente por las calles de Londres con el solo objetivo de no estar tanto tiempo al lado de esa mujer. Creía que con sacarla del evento podría serenarse y luego olvidarse del asunto, pero había sido peor. Estar encerrados en ese coche, lo hacía percibir el perfume de su piel… Y se preguntó si su piel sabría a una fruta deliciosa o prohibida como se imaginaba. Merlín esa mujer despertaba sus sentidos de una manera animal… primitiva. Y esa sensación de perder el control apenas ella dijera algo, lo tenía tenso. Aferró con fuerza sus manos al volante. Y agradeció esa distracción. Si tuviera sus manos libres, no tenía idea a donde podrían llegar a posarse. Suspiró. Ya le faltaba muy poco para dejarla en la puerta de su edificio y olvidarse de ella para siempre. Ya no le importaba que su madre se metiera en su vida. Si lo hacía haría lo que hasta ahora había hecho, no llevarle el apunte. Maldijo el no haber aceptado a Millicent Bullstrode. Si solo hubiera sido más visionario, tal vez no tendría esa imperiosa excitación por probar el cuerpo de la mujer a su lado.

El auto frenó de golpe mordiendo la cubierta contra la acera. Y cometió una última estupidez… apagó el motor de su automóvil. Había amenazado todo su ser con miles de torturas si osaba hacerlo, porque eso implicaba quedarse un rato más junto a ella. Pero fue una acción espontánea. Se maldijo en el momento en que su mano desobedeció la orden de no girar la llave. De pronto el habitáculo quedó en silencio. Harry cerró los ojos. Si ella lo invitaba a pasar a su departamento no iba a aceptar. No iba a sucumbir a la tentación de estar a solas con esa mujer tan seductora. Si lo hacía... Y de pronto recordó que en su pantalón tenía un condón, que había recogido a último momento de su mesa de luz, por las dudas… Y se quedó pensando en esa estúpida decisión de traerlo. El traerlo implicaba la decisión de querer algo más que evitar que su madre se inmiscuyera en su vida. Él y sus malditas decisiones.

- Fue una fiesta muy agradable… - dijo Ginny, y su voz le erizó los pelos de la nuca. Tuvo que reconocer que deseaba a esa chica. Pero a pesar de reconocerlo no iba a sucumbir... aunque el condón parecía quemarle la pierna, recordándole que lo había colocado en el bolsillo con el simple propósito de utilizarlo… Maldito condón. – Me agradaron tus padres.

- Si, y tú a ellos… escucha Ginny… yo…

- ¿Quieres subir a tomar un café? - _"idiota"_ pensó Ginny. Solo a ella se le ocurriría preguntar algo tan obvio. Invitar a un chico tan sexual a tomar un café en tu departamento, implicaba SEXO… S-E-X-O. Lo sabía porque sus hermanos la habían aleccionado desde pequeña. Cómo se le ocurría preguntarlo. Y luego tuvo un ataque de pánico interior. ¿Y si Harry subía solo para tomar café? ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando subieran? Ella no tenía café… es más, ella odiaba el café… como buena inglesa tenía té, sí, pero café… ¿y si quedaba completamente abochornada porque Harry descubriera la estratagema, y la rechazara… o peor la tildara como una zorrita atrevida?

Harry cerró los ojos, aguantando la respiración. Había escuchado lo que no hubiera querido escuchar. Ella había emitido la excusa más tonta que una mujer podría decir. Invitar a un café… y no era que él no se negara a una taza de café. Se había vuelto adicto a la bebida mientras estudiaba en la academia de aurores. Pero ese no era el momento para recordar en cuantas tazas de café había tomado en su época de estudiante. Ahora tenía un reto muy distinto a quedarse a estudiar toda una noche. Ahora tenía en frente una chica que lanzó un desafío. Invitar a un café significaba una sola cosa… S-E-X-O… y en ese aspecto, Harry estaba demasiado vulnerable. Pero a pesar de eso, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar tenerlo con esa chica. Solo tenía que cerrar los ojos, inspirar profundamente y decir, simple y llanamente _"no, lo siento Ginny pero mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, porque me espera un domingo de investigación… veras, tengo entre mis manos el mayor reto que un auror puede tener. Un asesino a detener… si, y no tengo tiempo para perder tomando una estúpida taza de café y mucho menos usar el condón que tengo en el bolsillo contigo... De hecho el condón en el bolsillo es una prueba a mi voluntad… lo traigo para retarme a mí mismo. Y darme cuenta que cuando yo quiero…"_

- ¿Harry? – la voz suave y delicada, lo hizo suspirar… - ¿quieres subir a tomar una taza de café?

- Realmente… -la miró. Ah, pensó, ¿por que ponía los labios de esa manera…Tan… invitantes? – realmente… - cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y trató de olvidarse del condón que parecía darle pinchazos en su piel. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la miró mientras largaba el aire de sus pulmones – realmente... me encantaría… tomar ese café… - Si, era el peor de los pecadores… y no supo si era un tic que tenía en la pierna, o el condón estaba dando saltos dentro de su bolsillo, contento de ser utilizado…

Bajaron del automóvil, demasiado tensos... sin decir una sola palabra. Ginny buscó en su gracioso bolsito las llaves de la entrada. Harry caminó a su lado sin decir nada. ¿Acaso se podía decir algo? Tragó saliva dándose cuenta que al parecer seguía teniendo la lengua… pero no podía hablar, los nervios y la excitación se lo impedían. Ella lo miró y le sonrió. El solo estiró los labios tratando de parecer relajado. Pero le salió una mueca grotesca. Menos mal que Ginny había bajado la mirada para abrir la puerta.

El vestíbulo era el más impersonal del mundo. A Harry no le gustaban los edificios, a pesar de que vivía en uno. Odiaba tener que saludar a muchos vecinos, intercambiar palabras, y comentar el estado del tiempo. Agradecía trabajar tanto que no tenía que interactuar con nadie. Se imaginó a Ginny saludando a sus vecinos. Ella tenía una personalidad muy popular. Se acercaron al elevador. Ginny tocó el botón, y se notó lo nerviosa que estaba. Afortunadamente para Harry, tenía las manos en los bolsillos. Aunque no fue demasiado afortunado. Con la punta de los dedos rozó el pequeño paquete que le recordaba que iba a tener sexo. Bueno al menos eso deseaba. Si subía y Ginny le invitaba con solo una puñetera taza de café iba a cortarse las…

- ¿Subes? – la voz de Ginny lo hizo volver a la realidad. El asintió y dio un paso, justo a tiempo de que las puertas se cerraran tras de él. Ella miraba el suelo. Y esa acción le dejaba al descubierto el cuello, y recordó los besos intercambiados la noche anterior. Dio un paso hacia ella. Ella se quedó demasiado quieta. Dio otro paso, y otro más… sus manos abandonaron la seguridad de los bolsillos y se movieron irrespetuosamente hacia su cintura, por debajo de la capa. Un cálido vaho del perfume en su cuerpo lo mareó. Y apretó sus manos a su cuerpo atrayéndola. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Mala decisión, se dijo Harry cuando observó lo dilatados que estaban. Así, apretado a su cuerpo comenzó a avanzar para apretujarla contra la pared del elevador mientras este seguía su camino hacia su perdición.

Ginny sintió la superficie fría de la pared del elevador, a pesar de la capa y de las manos de Harry que irradiaban un calor sofocante. Luego el calor de las manos se evidenció en todo su cuerpo cuando Harry la apretó con el suyo contra la pared. Definitivamente Harry no quería una taza de café… y ella tampoco quería ofrecerla. Le miró la boca. Esa boca que había estado tan apretada, evidenciando la incomodidad de su dueño durante toda la noche… pero en ese momento no la tenía apretada y seca, sino la tenía húmeda e invitadora… Acercó su cabeza a la de Harry, un centímetro más y… el beso fue tomando ímpetu a medida que el elevador llegaba a su piso. Primero fue un tímido beso, anhelante y sensual, que de a poco se transformó en una ardiente y incitante lucha de lenguas. Las manos de Harry parecían no tener paz, moviéndose fervorosamente desde la espalda de Ginny hasta apretar su trasero hacia él. Ginny jadeó completamente excitada. Cuando las puertas se abrieran no habría marcha atrás… o era el café o…

- Harry - este se separó un momento, ella lo miró tratando de serenar la respiración, pero a estas alturas ninguno de los dos era dueños de sus actos – yo… no tengo café para ofrecerte… - Harry la miró. Era una pequeña hada, o diablilla, envuelta en los pétalos de una rosa, con la cara colorada y los labios húmedos… y sus ojos dilatados pidiendo pasión… la puerta del elevador se abrió súbitamente.

- Yo… - Ginny lo miró mientras se separaba y salía del ascensor – yo…- carraspeó - yo tengo un condón… - ella sonrió.

- Chico precavido… - y Harry tuvo que dar un salto para evitar que la puerta se cerrara. Ginny había desaparecido tras la puerta de su departamento. Pero la había dejado entreabierta para que a Harry no le quedaran dudas de su invitación. Harry se apresuró a ella. Quizás esa noche podría quitarse esa obsesión peligrosa, y decir adiós a esa chica para siempre. Cuando franqueó la puerta encontró tirado en el suelo algo que le ocasionó un subidón de adrenalina. Su capa estaba tirada en el suelo… más allá, sus aros y pulseras… y ese extraño saco de gasa también estaba a unos pasos. Entendió la intención… la pequeña Gretel hacía uso de su imaginación, y a falta de migas de pan, se despojaba de lo único que podría mantenerla segura, su ropa, dejando un sensual señuelo para que él ubicara el camino hacia su cuerpo. Suspiró. Ella era astuta y excitante… Fue recogiendo cada prenda, e inundándose de su perfume. levantó la mirada hacia un pasillo que estaba seguro llevaba hacia la cama… y allí la divisó, caminando con esa cadencia, con ese andar gatuno… solo acompañada por el repiquetear de las sandalias de tacón golpeando el piso de madera, llevando sus manos hacia el costado de su cuerpo y bajando el cierre del vestido, de manera lenta y torturadora… despojándose de lo único que la mantendría a salvo de sus manos y su boca en toda la noche. Después de quedar solo con una seductora ropa interior, ella se dio vuelta y lo miró… y luego de sonreírle desapareció de su vista, en una cálida y tenuemente iluminada habitación. Harry tragó saliva. Miró hacia la puerta de entrada buscando las agallas para a último momento largarse de allí y salvar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Se dio cuenta que aún estaba abierta. Contó hasta tres para darse ánimos y decirle adiós a toda esa tentación pelirroja y volver a su apacible y adoraba vida de auror… pero solo llegó a dos… cuando su cerebro tenía que ordenar a sus piernas moverse hacia la calle, su mano se levantó sospechosamente, y sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto, tomó la varita y de un movimiento cerró la puerta, dejándolo atrapado. Suspiró. No tenía ningún aliado que lo salve de su propio desenfreno. Luego, dejando los señuelos abandonados por la sensual Gretel en un sillón de la sala, caminó lentamente hacia su destino despojándose también de su ropa. El saco acompañó la capa, y la corbata y el cinto hicieron lo propio con el resto de la ropa femenina. Suspiró dos metros antes de llegar a la puerta del dormitorio y se maldijo por pensar que con un solo condón iba a quitarse a esa pelirroja ardiente de la cabeza. Suspiró al abrir la puerta donde estaba esa mujer, convenciéndose que a veces lamentablemente hasta a los mejores aurores podían fallarles la mejor de las estrategias, para evitar la peor de las catástrofes: involucrarse con una diosa pelirroja.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** bien… se terminó por ahora. Estoy tratando de adaptarme a "Bellatrix", pero es muy yegua y me provoca enviarle un imperdonable… por ahora solo me conformo con insultarla….jeje

Este capítulo me he tomado algunas licencias, mas que nada desde el punto de vista lingüístico, porque he usado algunos argentinismos, no demasiados para expresar algunas ideas… espero que los entiendan y si no, bueno niños, es hora de que abracen con sumo fervor un diccionario y los busquen. No son tan difíciles de entender tampoco.

También me tomo la licencia de ser repetitiva en algunas palabras o frases, o incluso en algunas expresiones de los protagonistas… no es un error, que me di cuenta y como no tengo ganas de corregirlo lo dejo. Es una recurso para poner en claro un punto… algo que los personajes quieren dejar en claro, y por eso recurren a algo tan simple como repetirse las cosas una y otra vez como si la simple repetición sirviera para fijar una idea o una determinación, en el caso de Harry no tener absolutamente nada que ver con Ginny… ah, veremos que sucede la próxima vez que nos encontremos!

Gracias a todos por los saludos y a aquellos que siguen LQNF, les digo que pronto tendrán noticias…

De todos modos no se quejen! Trde demasiado en actualizar, pero les he regalado un capitulo de 41 paginas… ah, Bellatrix me inspira a seguir haciendo diabluras… solo esperen al próximo capitulo! Bye. Nos seguimos por Twitter y Facebook!

Saludos Silvia


	6. CApitulo 5

**Bueno… se que dije que iba a actualizar el fin de semana, pero bueno, es lunes… les dejo el capítulo. Para que sepan tiene escenas algo subidas… así que ojitos sensibles abstenerse. Jeje.**

**Perdón por la espera, pero tenía a mi pequeño Harry muy enfermo, internado así que casi no he tenido tiempo de estar frente a una computadora. Ahora que ya todo está bien, aprovecho y bueno, espero que les guste el resultado. **

**Eso si, hasta la próxima semana no pidan actualización, porque estoy a punto de llorar ya que ya tengo las entradas para ver la pelicula final… ahhh… espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando Ginny llegó a la habitación recién se dio cuenta que, desde que había traspasado la puerta de entrada a su departamento, había dejado de respirar de los nervios. Rogó al cielo que Harry no se diera cuenta de que casi cae de cabeza al suelo, cuando al caminar desnudándose en frente de él, trataba de imitar a Charleze Theron, la actriz muggle en la propaganda del perfume. Maldijo en silencio, y se preguntó porque a esa actriz le resultaba tan fácil, caminar por un largo pasillo al tiempo que iba sacándose las joyas, y el vestido, hablando en francés, y llegando al cuarto… Solo rogó no haber quedado ridícula frente al chico de sus sueños. Afortunadamente no tenía que sacarse las medias, porque ahí si hubiera sido un espectáculo digno de ver. La gran seductora, Ginny Weasley, cazadora estrella de las Arpías de Holyhead, dando tumbos en el suelo como un gusano con dolor de estómago. Sonrió. Seguro que al verla en una escena parecida, a Harry se le bajaría la libido en décimas de segundo. _"solo a mí se me ocurre hacerme la mujer fatal cuando solo Merlín sabe que…"_ suspiró. El sostén "push up" le estaba quitando el poco aire que le quedaba y Harry aún no había traspasado la puerta del dormitorio. _"¿Y si me lo quito?"_ pensó… _"no, será mejor que deje para el ultimo el sostén, así Harry no se desilusiona de…"_ se miró sus pechos con pesar. Tan solo si alcanzara su varita… Unas manos masculinas un tanto frías le hicieron dar un respingo, que pronto desapareció cuando Harry le rodeó la cintura y posó suavemente la boca en su cuello, y una de sus manos se separaba de la cadera y movía sugestivamente el cabello para poder besarla en la nuca. Ginny sintió que miles de hormigas le recorrían el cuerpo, se posaban en su estómago y bajaban suavemente hasta…

- No tenía pensado quedarme… -dijo con una voz gruesa, cargada de deseo.

- No… no te estoy obligando a que lo hagas… – susurró con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la caricia de sus labios. Harry rió y la calidez de su aliento contra la piel femenina, le provocó un escalofrío de placer.

- Diablos… eres tan suave… - la lengua áspera y caliente hizo un sensual recorrido desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, deteniéndose allí, para mordisquear la zona carnosa. – y no finjas que no has estado esperando este momento…

- Yo no… - dijo un tanto ofendida y se dio vuelta, pero cuando estaba por seguir con su defensa, Harry la tomó por la cintura la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la besó. Con dureza, con los labios firmes, buscando los suaves y cálidos de Ginny. Luego sintió la lengua de Harry buscando abrirse paso en su boca y con un suave jadeo, sus labios se abrieron con timidez dando conformidad… y sintió que cada célula de su cuerpo cobraba vida. Y con ello, sus manos un tanto inertes al lado de su cuerpo, comenzaron a subir por los musculosos brazos, y posarse en el cuello. Harry murmuró algo, pero Ginny no pudo entender qué quería decirle. Las manos masculinas abandonaron la cintura y se posaron en su trasero, apretando y jalándola hacia su cuerpo haciéndole notar su… Ginny jadeó. Harry abandonó la boca de Ginny y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, en el hueso de la mandíbula y bajando hacia la garganta. Ginny totalmente deleitada, no sintió cuando Harry con una enorme pericia, desabrochó el sostén y la dejó libre de su maldita opresión. Las manos de Harry inmediatamente después de lanzar el sostén quien sabe a qué parte de la habitación, fueron atraídas a esa zona del cuerpo femenino, y Ginny gimió mentalmente. Harry la acarició, suavemente.

- Oh si… claro que si… - le tomó el mentón para que lo mirara a la cara – buscaste la manera de seducirme y ahora estás haciéndote la inocente… - apretó el seno derecho suavemente, mientras el pulgar iniciaba una dulce caricia al pezón. Ginny suspiró y sus manos bajaron lentamente por el torso masculino que se dejaba ver, debido a que la camisa estaba desabotonada. Ginny se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo el papel de tonta, así que haciendo honor a ese papel de chica sexy y seductora, bajó las manos a lo largo del torso de Harry, clavando levemente las uñas y dejándole una tenue marca roja. Las manos se detuvieron en la cintura del pantalón… - Bruja… - jadeó Harry y le mordió el mentón.

- No voy a dejar esta batalla sin pelear… - dijo sonriendo socarronamente. Y luego no pudo decir más nada porque Harry la alzó en sus brazos y con un paso presuroso la depositó en la cama suavemente, como si fuera una valiosa joya. Ginny se acomodó en el centro de la cama, y lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido… Harry sonrió de costado.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás demasiado vestido… - dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo. Harry sin decir nada, clavando la mirada esmeralda en la suya, y con un suave movimiento, comenzó a desabotonarse el pantalón… y luego bajó el cierre lentamente… y dejando las manos en la cadera la miró desafiante.

- ¿Quieres continuar?

- No… – dijo Ginny – prefiero observar desde aquí tu interesante espectáculo… - Harry se encogió de hombros y sin decir nada más, jaló la cinturilla del pantalón y… Ginny jadeó. El bóxer no hacía absolutamente nada para cubrir su enorme entusiasmo, fue lo único que pensó, al tiempo que Harry se subía a la cama y se acercaba como un lobo olfateando a caperucita. – falta la camisa… - dijo con la voz entrecortada, mientras Harry le quitaba lentamente las medias – yo solo voy a quedar con las bragas...

- No por mucho tiempo… - agregó jalando a Ginny desde la nuca con una de las medias, y elevándola de la posición en la que se encontraba, semirecostada y apoyada en los codos, para dejarla sentada. Luego soltó la media y con una rapidez propia de un buscador, agarró su largo pelo en un puño, y la jaló hacia sí para devorarle la boca. Fue un beso rudo, caliente y húmedo cuando las lenguas de ambos comenzaron a danzar en la boca del otro. – me gustas… - dijo al tiempo que Ginny lamía su pecho y con las manos, temblorosas, le quitaba la camisa… - que Merlín me perdone, pero me gustas… - y volvió a besarla, esta vez, aplastándola con su cuerpo contra el colchón. Las manos desesperadas buscaban piel para acariciar, deseosas… Harry se apoyó en sus codos, y la miró a los ojos. Sus manos fueron a parar a sus pechos.

- Harry… - jadeó, arqueando su cuerpo hacia el cuerpo masculino, anhelando la caricia. El miró esa particular zona del cuerpo un tanto confundido y dejó de acariciarla. Ginny lo miró interrogante.- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en los dientes? – dijo un tanto incomoda por la mirada del joven.

- ¡No! No es eso… Solo es que… - le apretó el pecho como sopesando su tamaño. Ginny bufó. Harry parecía que estaba buscando el mejor melón a comprar en el supermercado, y por la cara que ponía, el que tenía en la mano, no era de su beneplácito.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… - la acarició otra vez. – pensé que eran más…

- ¿Más qué? – dijo impaciente.

- ¡MÁS GRANDES! – Ginny rio.

- Bueno, es que… ¿conoces el hechizo _"engorgio"_?

- Claro que lo conozco – bufó – Soy el mejor auror salido de la academia de aurores en años… - se acomodó los anteojos con la otra mano que tenía libre, como solía hacer en sus tiempos de estudiante cuando debía responder la pregunta del profesor. Ginny sonrió al encontrar ese gesto tan sexy - es el hechizo para aumentar el tamaño de las… -rio al darse cuenta. – vuelvo a decirlo… eres una bruja… - y la besó, esta vez con más suavidad, conquistando el terreno. Ginny, arañó suavemente la espalda masculina y Harry gimió sin separar los labios de los de la joven. La mano derecha de Harry se movió peligrosamente hacia sus bragas y de un suave tirón quedaron inservibles. Harry sonrió. Ginny para no ser menos, jugo con el elástico del bóxer y observó la mirada atrevida de Harry. Sabía que significaba esa mirada, él la estaba desafiando a pasar con su mano la línea de su ropa interior. Y Ginny era una muy buena Gryffindor… o eso es lo que pensó Harry cuando juró mentalmente al sentir la tibia mano de esa hermosa mujer rodearle el… Ginny de pronto jadeó al sentir la mano de Harry viajar por su estómago hacia el sur, y posarse en la más sensible parte de su cuerpo, acariciándola insistentemente pero con suavidad, tentándola, incitándola a perder la cordura. Ginny se abandonó a la más sensual y estimulante caricia que le brindaba Harry, y luego pudo sentir su boca, cálida, rodeando uno de sus pezones, y lamiendo, y mordisqueando…

- Ha… Harry… - se escuchó gemir el nombre de ese hombre que la estaba volviendo loca – Harry… por favor… - dijo agitada.

- Ok… ok… – Gruñó - déjame buscar el maldito condón… - Se separó del cuerpo femenino apenas unos cuantos segundos. Ginny con los ojos cerrados no podía coordinar ningún movimiento. Era como si Harry le hubiera lanzado un hechizo de inmovilidad y no podía moverse, o hablar, ni siquiera pensar… y si tenía que ser completamente honesta consigo misma, nada, absolutamente nada de este mundo la haría mover un mísero musculo y con ello perder ese momento tan mágico, y tan esperado. Escuchó, con la respiración agitada, el sonido del envoltorio plástico al abrirse y sintió también el suave vaivén del colchón al subirse Harry. Luego volvió a sentir los besos húmedos, la lengua sedienta de piel, y sus manos, suaves, pero firmes que la tomaban de la cadera… Ginny dejó de respirar. Las piernas duras, y ásperas, separaron sus piernas y Harry se ubicó en la posición adecuada. – mírame hermosa… - le susurró al oído, mientras se acomodaba, para no aplastarla. Ginny abrió los ojos, curiosa y deseosa de que al fin sucediera. Harry la miró a los ojos, y en un segundo, le tomó la boca por asalto, al tiempo que se hundía lentamente en su cuerpo. Ginny ahogó un pequeño grito en su boca. Harry, dejó de besarla, detuvo el suave vaivén de su cuerpo dentro del suyo, y la miró con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. – qué demonios… - Ginny no dejó que terminara la frase. No estaba ahora para reproches. Lo besó, y metió su lengua en su boca, mientras sus manos lo acariciaban y lo instaban a continuar. Harry se tensó un segundo, como negándose a continuar, pero después de un tiempo, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar a las caricias y besos y se entregó a la pasión. Al principio fue cortés, gentil en sus movimientos. Ginny lentamente se iba relajando y entregándose al momento. Sus manos inquietas acariciaban con fervor el sudoroso cuerpo de Harry que no cejó en su labor, ni un solo segundo…

Tiempo después, no supo realmente si fueron minutos u horas, con la respiración entrecortada, y el cuerpo brillante de sudor, Harry se quitaba de encima de Ginny y se recostaba sobre las húmedas sabanas, a su lado. Ginny no podía emitir palabra alguna. Buscaba serenarse. Tenía muchas sensaciones agolpadas en su mente: tristeza, felicidad, ternura y lo otro que también sentía, se obligó a no hacerlo real… no ahora… no con Harry. Suspiró. Buscó con sus pies la sabana, y con timidez cubrió su cuerpo. Segundos después, sintió que Harry se ponía de costado, con un codo apoyado al colchón y la mirada detenidamente.

- Guau… - dijo – eso fue…

- Intenso… - dijo ella, y lo miró.

- Si… fue demasiado intenso… y – le acarició la cara, quitándole los mechones rojizos pegados en su sudorosa cara. – estuvo…

- ¿Bien? – dijo ella insegura. Él sonrió.

- No… ¡estuvo genial! – y la besó, con gentileza, como cuidándola, y acariciándola. Los besos durante el sexo habían sido duros, y la piel rojiza de sus labios eran la cruel evidencia del frenesí vivido. Segundos después se separó, y tomándole el mentón la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. – pero creo que tú tienes algo que decir…

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras…?

- ¿Virgen? – él asintió – ¿eso iba a detenerte?

- No… - sonrió y le mordisqueó con dulzura el mentón – pero hubiera sido más suave… hubiera sido más diligente y no ser tan... efusivo, para no lastimarte. Y hubiéramos ido más lento…

- Por Merlín… - dijo bufando – más lento y hubiera tenido sexo con una tortuga… - Harry sonrió – estuvo bien… fuiste gentil y…

- Solo ilústrame – ella arqueó la ceja – si eras virgen… ¿de dónde sacaste toda esa sensualidad y los trucos de seducción que empleaste a fondo durante nuestra primera cita y esta noche en la fiesta de mi madre?

- Yo…

- Dime la verdad…

- Tengo la colección de DVDs, de todas las temporadas de mi programa muggle favorito… "_sex and the city_."

- Por Merlín… – susurró – ¿Me quieres decir que te valiste de un programa de ficción muggle para seducirme?

- Amo al personaje de Amanda – dijo con los ojos brillantes – me encanta su desenfado, su forma liberal de vivir la vida… las cosas que viste y usa para atraer a un chico… es genial… - suspiró. Harry al verla hablar con vehemencia, con su rostro encendido de fervor, sus ojos brillantes, y su boca hinchada y roja por los besos frenéticos, sintió que todo su cuerpo volvía a la vida, una vez más… y sin importarle más nada, de un solo movimiento, apartó la sabana que cubría a Ginny y se acomodó una vez más sobre su cuerpo.

- Eres increíble… - la beso, invitándola a contagiarse con su necesidad de tenerla una vez más. Ginny aceptó la invitación y sujetándose del cuello masculino, y sus piernas rodearon su cintura quedando a solo un movimiento de la unión. Harry, a un movimiento de anclarse en ese pequeño y seductor cuerpo, la miró a los ojos. – Algo más que confesar, señorita Weasley… - las manos de Harry acariciaron los senos femeninos haciéndola gemir. – hable ahora o calle para siempre…

- Yo… - yo… - jadeó – tengo más condones en el cajón de mi mesa de noche... – de un manotazo abrió el cajón, y con la punta de los dedos tanteó el pequeño paquete y se le dio a Harry, con una sonrisa demasiado seductora

- Chica precavida… - dijo sonriendo, y usando los dientes, rasgó el envoltorio y se lo colocó rápidamente, para luego… el suspiro de ambos reverberó en el silencioso dormitorio, como único testigo del placer que estaban viendo los protagonistas. Harry no tenía pensado pasar una noche con esa peligrosa pelirroja… no tenía pensado involucrarse con alguien así, tan efusiva, tan vivaz… porque podría ser peligroso para su carrera. Pero Ginny saltaba obstáculos, derribaba muros hasta ahora infranqueables para una mujer. No entendía esto, pero tampoco era el momento para ponerse a pensar… ahora, mientras Ginny lo instaba a bajar su cuerpo para darle un cálido beso, ahora era momento de disfrutar… mañana se arrepentiría, mañana diría adiós a esa relación peligrosa… mañana… ahora solo quería gozar con esa mujer... y juntos tocar el cielo.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Sirius y Remus, llegaron a la casa del Valle de Godric, llevando en brazos a un inerte James, que se había desplomado al tiempo de salir de la exitosa fiesta de su esposa. Al llegar a la sala, lo depositaron, no con tanta suavidad, en el sofá, mientras Sirius, se quitaba el sudor de la frente. Remus, sonriendo, solo pidió al elfo, un vaso de agua mientras le daba lugar a una espectacular Lily que entraba llevando el abrigo de su esposo, y las llaves del automóvil. Bufó al tiempo que movía su varita y encendía todas y cada una de la luces de la sala. Odiaba estar en penumbras.

- Y la próxima vez, Lily… - dijo Sirius al tiempo que se desplomaba en un sillón – ten el tino o la astucia de decirle a tu esposo que vas a tner gemelos, cuando esté sentado… no voy a agarrarlo en el aire… ya no es tan delgado como en Hogwarts…

- Mi esposo tiene la culpa… - dijo ella serena sentándose en una silla cercana a su marido – si no estuviera reprochándome cada dos segundos mi actitud ante la chica Weasley, no hubiera tenido que decirle lo de mis bebes en ese momento…

- Ay Lily… - dijo Remus al tiempo que se acercaba a la chimenea y tomaba polvos flú – algún día me gustaría que se comportaran como adultos…

- Sí, nos lo dice un hombre viejo, que se casó con una jovencita porque no quiere aceptar que ya es viejo… para tener relaciones con una nena…

- No voy a caer una vez más en tus provocaciones, Sirius… - tiró los polvos a la chimenea, saludó a Lily.

- Mañana ven a almorzar Remus y trae a Dora! – este asintió y desapareció en una llamarada verde – y tu también estas invitado… trae a Rachel y a los niños.

- Me encanta el entusiasmo con el que me invitas… - bufó su amigo – pero veremos… Rachel está un tanto enojada conmigo por mi forma de acutar esta noche.

- ¿Estuvo celosa de la chica Weasley?

- Claro que no! – chilló – sabe que mis jueguitos con Ginny no llegan mas alla de indirectas y luego nos matamos de risa.

Y entonces, ¿por qué se enojó?

Porque dijo que le hice pasar un papelón con mi actuación de viejo verde… - Lily rio a carcajadas. James hizo una mueca pero siguió inconsciente.

- No entiendo como Rachel, siendo tan seria y profesional, pudo casarse contigo!

- Ah claro… la señora seriedad dice, que soy un papelón, y todo el mundo asiente como si lo que ella dijera es verdad… - bufó – deberías ver lo que hace la señora seriedad cuando cerramos la puerta de nuestra habitación… - Lily rio - te diré que suelo llamarla Jane, la mujer de Tarzán…

- ¿Por qué?

- Por la forma en que se cuelga de la liana… - rio

- ¿Qué liana? - preguntó Lily inocentemente.

- No te atrevas a decirle a mi mujer de qué liana hablas… - dijo con voz grave James, sin incorporarse, pero mirando a su amigo con ojos amenazantes.

- Ah, veo que te has recuperado...

- Créeme con las estupideces que dice Canuto, uno se recupera de cualquier malestar rápidamente.

- Mañana necesito que Rachel venga a casa, mientras más personas haya mejor.

- ¿Para qué quieres tener tantas personas?

- Porque voy a invitar a Ginny – dijo resuelta.

- Merlín, Lily, pensé que por esta noche dejarías a tu hijo tranquilo.

- Tu no viste lo que yo vi, James… - dijo seria – conozco a mi hijo, porque lo tuve dentro de mi mucho tiempo… él estaba interesado en esa chica. Nunca lo había visto tan… tan… tan

- ¿Molesto?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Exacto! – dijo Lily – y eso solo sucede cuando las cosas no se dan como él las planea… y no planeaba que esta chica le gustara.

- ¡Sería imposible que esta chica no le gustara! – dijo james. Los otros lo miraron – ¡JUEGA AL QUIDDITCH, POR MERLIN! Solo un idiota se perdería una chica tan bonita que le proveyera las mejores entradas al torneo de Quidditch… - Sirius asintió – y no solo eso, la chica fue elegida para jugar el campeonato mundial de Quidditch…

- Hombres… - murmuró Lily – lo cierto es que no voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad… por eso voy a invitarla mañana a almorzar con nosotros… y necesito mucha gente para que Harry no descubra mi jugada.

- Harry va a descubrirla tarde o temprano… - dijo James.

- Sí, pero cuando lo descubra, creo que será demasiado tarde...

- Claro… - dijo Sirius sereno – Sería un tonto si mi ahijado deja pasar esta oportunidad de felicidad… - suspiró - más teniendo en cuenta que la chica ha estado enamorada de él desde que tiene uso de razón… - Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y James lo miró con rabia…- ups, creo que no debía decir eso…

- Repítelo, porque creo que no te escuche bien… - dijo Lily enderezándose y prestando mucha atención.

- No sé a qué te refieres… - dijo algo rojo.

- Repite eso de que ella ha estado enamorada de Harry desde que era una niña…

- ¿Para qué diablos quiere que lo repita si tú lo has escuchado perfectamente? – chilló Sirius – ya demasiado avergonzado me siento de no poder tener la boca cerrada – miró a su amiga – Lily… se supone que era un secreto…

- Bueno, no sé de qué secreto me hablas…

- Creo que debo irme…

- No, ahora no te vas… -Lily lo miró con severidad – tienes que contarme todos los detalles de…

- Déjalo ya, Lily – dijo James interrumpiéndola – Sirius debe retirarse a su casa para arreglar las cuentas con... "Jane Black" – rio – Ja, como si la liana fuera lo suficientemente grande para balancearse con gusto sobre ella.

- Te escuché Cornamenta… - gruñó Sirius, y luego miró a Lily – sé que fui un idiota al revelar un secreto de una niña de doce años Lily… pero por favor te pido que no te entrometas… No quiero que Ginny sufra por algo que a ti se te ha metido entre ceja y ceja.

- Eres injusto Sirius – dijo seria.

- Quiero a esa niña como si fuera mi hija, al igual que adoro a mi ahijado…

- No voy a hacerles ningún mal… - dijo ella molesta – solo deseo lo mejor para mi hijo. Simplemente no quiero que se convierta en un joven, con alma de viejo, solterón y amargado como…

- Quejicus… - dijeron los dos y rieron.

- Severus no es así…- dijo ella ofendida.

- Aun lo defiendes... – dijo James un tanto molesto.

- Aun estás celoso… - dijo ella burlona. – pero aunque lo pienses, Severus no es amargado y solterón… Severus simplemente es…

- Peor que la peste… - aseguró Sirius - encima solterón y amargado – rieron.

- Es imposible comparar el futuro de mi hijo con ese idiota… - James rio.- más allá de las odiosas comparaciones, Harry nunca será igual que ese desgraciado.

- Primero porque ese era mortífago…- asintió Sirius - Harry odia las artes oscuras…

- Y Quejicus… - dijo James pensativo - Quejicus es…

- Un pobre tipo.

- Si… ¡No! – dijo enojada – es un…

- Pulgoso grasiento…

- El pulgoso eres tu – dijo James.

- ¿Van a seguir con esa charla tan estúpida?

- Mira que tu empezaste esta charla…- dijo Sirius levantándose – será mejor que me vaya… - agregó al ver la cara de Lily. – pero te prometo que en la medida de lo posible… - buscó los polvos Flú – te ayudare con Harry y Ginny. Pero solo lo haré porque estoy convencido que Ginny sería la única que podría con Harry.

- ¿En verdad?

- Sí, pero no voy a quedar tan evidente como tu…

- ¿Por qué usas la chimenea y no simplemente te apareces?

- Porque Rachel me dijo que pondría escudos antiaparición…. Y si quisiera aparecer en nuestra habitación… - carraspeó - me corta las…

- Entendemos… - dijeron los esposos Potter. Luego una llamarada verde los dejo solos – solo espero que Rachel no haya sellado la chimenea… - James rio - seria genial que Sirius se perdiera el almuerzo de mañana porque está atascado en ella.

- Al menos él va ayudarme…

- Vamos Lily – dijo abrazándola y sentándola a su lado – yo no dije que no iba a ayudarte con Harry.

- Pero dijiste que… - dijo a punto de protestar pero James le dio un beso.

- Solo dije que tus tácticas están un tanto erradas…

- ¿A ver, qué harías tu gran auror?

- Primero… no ser tan evidente como tu… - dijo carraspeando – Harry se dio cuenta de inmediato que querías emparejarlo con Ginny.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro… se fueron sin que nos saludaran – Ella bufó – y Harry estuvo todo el tiempo con cara de pocos amigos, al tiempo que tú y Ginny no hacían más que parecer amigas de toda la vida… - Le dio un beso en la frente- Lily, Harry además de tu hijo, es el mejor auror del ministerio, el que descifra los códigos, el que capta al vuelo la forma de actuar del enemigo. Cariño, no es porque sea mi hijo pero estoy seguro que conseguirá mi puesto antes del tiempo en que se lo ha propuesto. Es excelente a la hora de trabajar… y siendo franco contigo, conoce cada una de las tácticas con las que tú tratas de encontrarle pareja… sino, no hubiera recurrido a Ron para que le buscara una cita.

- Si pero le salió mal… - dijo sonriente.

- Solo porque Ron , y está mal que yo lo diga, porque es un buen chico, y más que nada porque soy su jefe… - suspiró - Ron es un idiota en cuestiones románticas, y le describió cualquier cosa menos a la hermosa de su hermana. Lo supe en el mismo instante en que entré esta mañana a trabajar y Harry quería matarlo. Claro que pensé que le había presentado otra chica… Si hubiera sabido que era Ginny Weasley, la famosa Ginny Weasley… - bufó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Que hubiera llevado mi libreta de autógrafos! - Lily le dio un golpecito en el brazo – Vamos, no todos los días tienes a esa sexy pelirroja, mejor jugadora de Quidditch del momento frente a ti… - sonrió – Creo que Krum perdió con ella el cetro, debido a sus curvas…

- ¿La forma de tirar la quaffle en los aros? – preguntó Lily

- No, por el cuerpo de infarto que tiene…

- Cállate – rio su mujer – o tendrás que pelearle el puesto de viejo verde a Sirius…

- ¿Celosa?

- ¿Debería estarlo? – su marido la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la beso. Fue un beso que resumía todo el amor que james Potter tenía para su esposa. Al separarse suspiraron - no creo que deba estarlo… - sonrió.

- Bien… - con cariño le acarició el no tan aplanado abdomen - no puedo creer que estemos esperando dos bebés… - Se puso serio – ¿porque solo son dos, no?

- James… ¡hiciste la misma pregunta que tu hijo! – lo beso – y si, son solo dos…

- Es como una especie de premio…

- ¿Premio?

- Por la cantidad de años que decidimos no tener hijos, debido al peligro y al temor por lo que sucedió con Harry…

- Es verdad… pero ahora está todo bien...

- Sí, pero no confío mucho en esta calma… - la abrazó – debemos encontrar a este tipo que ha atacado gente… y deja mensajes amenazantes, no sabemos dirigidos a quién… - Lily bostezó – pero ya basta de charla… ahora señora debemos subir y usted debe dormir por tres… mañana tenemos visitas.

- James… - dijo Lily al tiempo que se apoyaba al cuerpo de su esposo para subir a su cuarto – ¿crees que Harry se interese verdaderamente por Ginny?

- Solo Harry sabe eso, cariño…

- No quiero que se quede solo.

- Debes verlo por el lado positivo – ella lo miró sin entender – si Harry desaprovecha esta relación, nosotros tendremos un niñero estupendo para sus hermanitos…

- Ay, James… - dijo sonriente – cuando tienes razón, tienes razón… - y así abrazados se perdieron en el piso superior.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Completamente relajado. Harry tenía la sensación de que nunca había tenido un sueño tan apacible en su vida. Es más, estaba en un mundo de sueños placenteros, sin ningún problema que involucrara su trabajo, su carrera, o cualquier otra cosa. Sentía su cuerpo cálido, sereno, sin ninguna tensión, ni con el sentido de seguridad en alerta debido a su eterna condición de auror. No, ese descanso era perfecto y más, porque el calor que sentía, emanaba de un cuerpo femenino que se apretaba deliciosamente a un costado del suyo, y le provocaba un inmenso placer… De pronto detrás de sus parpados, surgió un leve color rojizo… Harry, aun sin abrir los ojos, se extrañó. Solo veía ese color debajo de sus parpados cuando el sol estaba brillando en el cielo… y él no era tan estúpido como para estar en brazos de una mujer hasta la salida del sol… ¿no?... ¿no?... abrió los ojos… _"¡mierda, ya es de día!"_ pensó al tiempo que se levantaba de golpe y el cuerpo a su lado se movía aun dormida, quejumbrosa por el movimiento brusco que había hecho… Merlín, aun dormida era preciosa… su larga cabellera tendida en la almohada blanca… sus enormes pestañas que acariciaban parte de sus mejillas, y esas hermosas pecas en su nariz fruncida… y su piel, y su cuerpo que se dibujaba sensualmente debajo de la sábana… miró hacia la mesa de noche para no tentarse una vez más… observó el reloj… las once de la mañana… había dormido en la cama de una mujer hasta las once de la mañana…. Había dormido en la cama de una mujer… había dormido abrazado a esa pelirroja… había pasado la noche con esa pelirroja… mierda… mierda…mierda…

- Mierda… - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y con rapidez se ponía el bóxer – mierda… mierda… ¡Mierda, donde diablos está el pantalón! – Ginny sin dejar de abrazar la almohada, abrió uno de sus ojos, soñolienta…

- Creo que está en el suelo, al lado de… - carraspeó, cuando él la miró detenidamente – buenos días – dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa, que hizo a Harry tragar saliva, y ordenarle a su cuerpo que buscara le pantalón y se largara de allí.

- Si, vale…

- Harry…

- Que… - dijo sin verla. Había encontrado la camisa y se disponía a abotonarla lentamente sin mirarla para no sucumbir una vez más. Miró el cajón de su mesa de noche y se preguntó cuántos condones había allí. Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento.

- Tu teléfono está… - la novena sinfonía de Beethoven, sonaba ahogado entre las ropas arrojadas al descuido en el suelo. Movió las bragas femeninas, el sostén, y encontró por fin los pantalones… se los puso, sin hacer caso a la llamada de su madre. Porque solo a ella le había puesto ese ringtone… - ¿vas a atenderlo?

- ¿Qué? – dijo molesto.

- El teléfono… ¿vas a contestarlo?

- No… creo que debo irme… - el teléfono volvió a sonar… no lo atendió.

- Si, bueno… - dijo ella colorada. Harry no sabía cómo confrontar a esa pelirroja. De pronto otro sonido reverberó en la habitación. Pero no era el teléfono de Harry, sino de uno que estaba en el tocador frente a la cama. – ¡Uy, mi teléfono! - sin decir nada más, Ginny se incorporó al tiempo que con la sábana cubrió su cuerpo, y lentamente recorrió el espacio entre la cama y el tocador… Harry tragó saliva, definitivamente debía irse de allí, ya. – no conozco este número… - agregó arqueando una ceja.

- No debes atender… - dijo Harry temiendo que el presentimiento que le apretó el estómago se diera… no, su madre no debía ser tan…

- ¿Hola? Sí, soy Ginny Weasley… ¿Cómo…? – dijo ella y luego sonrió – ¡Ah, Hola Señora Potter! – miró a Harry que lanzaba un insulto en voz baja – si… eehhh… ¿Harry? – lo miró nuevamente nerviosa – yo… - Ginny no sabía que decir. La madre del chico con el que había dormido, si así se llamaba a tener sexo toda la noche y caer rendidos en la cama, estaba al otro lado del teléfono y le preguntaba por su hijo. Harry la miraba como diciéndole, ni se te ocurra decirle que estoy aquí, y ella no quería ser descortés con Lily Potter. A pesar de sus intenciones casamenteras, a Ginny le había caído demasiado bien la madre de Harry. – Yo…

- Dame ese teléfono… - dijo él, salvándola de mentir – Madre… - agregó serio.

- Hola mi chiquitirrín… - dijo Lily cariñosamente – no tenía idea que habías ido a visitar a Ginny…

- No estoy de visita, madre… - dijo algo rojo.

- Yo… - Lily bufó – Harry, no me digas que le faltaste el respeto a esa muchacha…

- Madre… - dijo molesto.

- El hecho es que trate de llamarte a tu teléfono pero no me contestabas…

- ¿Y por eso llamaste a Ginny, para buscarme?

- ¡No!, sabía que tu no olvidarías nuestro almuerzo familiar…

- ¿Y por qué llamaste a este teléfono?

- Porque quería invitar a Ginny a almorzar este mediodía en casa… vendrán Sirius, Remus y sus respectivas familias.

- No. – dijo tercamente.

- No te estoy preguntando… - canturreó su madre.

- No te estoy contestando… - dijo más serio.

- Harry… pásale el teléfono a esa muchacha

- No.

- Harry…

- Madre…

- Pon a Ginny al teléfono inmediatamente. – dijo en tono imperativo.

- ¿Qué quieres lograr?

- Nada… solo quiero invitar a esa chica… Rachel y Dora vendrán y quiero que ella les cuente las ideas que se le ocurrieron para la fundación.

- No.

- Tú no eres su dueño… aun… - dijo ella molesta. A veces su hijo era un terco sin remedio.

- Madre…

- ¿No tienes otra cosa que decir que solo "Madre" con esa voz de auror amedrentador? porque te voy diciendo desde ya que no me amedrentas… te he parido, te conozco desde que te vi salir de mi cuerpo. Te he visto crecer frente a mis ojos veintidós años.

- Por qué tienes que recordármelo… - refunfuñó.

- Déjame hablar con Ginny.

- No Madre, no compliques las cosas.

- ¿Acaso no las complicaste tú, acostándote con ella? – inquirió. Harry se quedó mudo por la perspicacia de su madre. Rojo de vergüenza, quiso contraatacar.

- ¿Quién dice que…?

- Vamos, si tanto te la querías sacar de encima, como decías anoche, ¿vas a las once de la mañana a verla? – dijo petulante – la verdad hijo, parece que no te das cuenta que estoy casada con un auror, tengo un hijo auror… y humildemente digo que soy demasiado inteligente para darme cuenta por tu voz, que recién te levantas…

- Eres…

- La invitas tú, o la invito yo… - le dijo. Harry maldijo en voz baja y sacándose el teléfono del oído miró a Ginny que se había sentado en los pies de la cama y miraba interrogante a Harry.

- Yo… - le dijo. Ginny lo miró – mi madre dice que si no tienes ningún compromiso para este mediodía…

- No, no lo tengo… - dijo ella.

- Pues te invita a venir al Valle de Godric, a nuestra casa, para almorzar… - Ginny sonrió.

- Bueno, iré... - y se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Harry cerró los ojos al tiempo que sentía el calor de sus labios en la mejilla. Y ese calor le recorrió el cuerpo y despertando zonas que pensaba ya estaban satisfechas. Maldito cuerpo. Instantes después Ginny desapareció por una puerta que Harry dedujo que era el baño. Miro hacia la puerta entreabierta y allí escucho el agua correr… si definitivamente era el baño, y ella estaba tomando una ducha… desnuda… recibiendo una suave caricia de agua cálida, pasando sus manos a lo largo de ese cuerpo tan… suspiró.

- Estaremos ahi a las doce treinta... – agregó al teléfono.

- ¡Perfecto! – dijo su madre en tono triunfante.

- Madre, no quiero trucos…

- ¿Trucos, por quién me tomas? – preguntó haciéndose la ofendida.

- Por mi madre… - y sin esperar que su madre le replicara, cortó. Dejó el teléfono y moviendo su varita, buscó el resto de sus cosas. – ¿Gi… Ginny? – dijo un tanto dubitativo.

- ¿Sí?

- Yo… debo irme…

- ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?

- ¡NO! – carraspeó – no… es que tengo que cambiarme y…. ¿te busco en media hora, si?

- Como tú quieras… - dijo y después comenzó a canturrear una canción un tanto estridente – Oye Harry… - este, a punto de desaparecer, se detuvo y se dio vuelta, para ver, su hermosa cabellera roja mojada, y su cara angelical asomarse por la puerta y sonreírle con picardía… y Harry recordó que esa pequeña hada, tenía algo de ángel y demonio a la vez. – La propuesta de compartir la ducha, aún sigue en pie… - dijo en un tono de voz que casi la hacía ronronear. Harry completamente pasmado, solo atino a mirarla y con un nudo de deseo en la garganta, hizo lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento para no quedar como un idiota… simplemente desapareció.

* * *

Nota de la autora: espero que la lectura haya sido de su agrado. Este capítulo me encantó hacerlo. No sé, me parece que Lily es una de mis heroínas… la manera de tratar a Harry es monumental. Ginny, es mí preferida… y Harry… bueno dejo las impresiones de los personajes a ustedes.

Ya saben, algo que decir, bueno o malo, posteen un review. Gracias a los que me siguen en twitter y los que son amigos míos en el Facebook. Si quieren unirse a esta, mi gran familia tecnológica, ya saben dónde encontrarme! Se que es un capitulo corto, pero creo que los hare de este calibre, a partir de ahora, son más fáciles de hacer y más rápido para actualizar!

Próximo capítulo… tenía ganas de decir algo, pero no voy a adelantar nada. Creo que Harry no se va a quedar tan quietito con la presencia de Ginny en su casa. Mientras tanto, nos seguimos leyendo!

Saludos Silvia


	7. Capitulo 6

**HOLA! No es uno de mis mejores capítulos, pero a pesar de todo se deja leer…**

**Gracias a todos por sus palabras, y a aquella niña tramposa que pensó que mandando seis reviews con fruta iba a lograr que actualizara pronto… bien, no actúo bien frente a las presiones! Jeje**

**Ah, chopotter… la verdad es que si no te gusta tanto la pareja que Rowling eligió para Harry, no es a mí a quien debes dirigirte. No se qué le viste a Cho, para Harry, pero respeto tus gustos. Cho solo apareció un par de veces y la mayoría de ellas estuvo llorando… no es por ser mala o grosera, pero tu hubieras querido una mujer así para Harry? Afortunadamente Harry se dio cuenta y Rowling también, y dejó claro su punto de vista… Por cierto, Cho terminó con un muggle… No discuto tus gustos, solo aclaro mi punto de vista. Ahora no por eso debes insultar a mi Ginny… a ella la defiendo con uñas y dientes… no le digan buscona, porque nadie más buscona que Cho, en el libro final queriéndose llevar al pobre Harry a la torre de Ravenclaw para hacerle vaya a saber que! Jeje. Obvio Cho que no te tomes esto en serio, es un simple juego de palabras… Pero algo te aclaro, nunca bajo ningún concepto, ni aun amenazada de muerte, voy a escribir una historia de Harry con Cho Chang. Aclarado el punto, les dejo el capítulo. Va dedicado a oscarlitos… chico no es gran cosa, ¿pero al menos es algo no? Jeje. También dedicado a todas mis amigas del FB y mis seguidoras en el Twitter…**

**Capítulo 6**

"… _Harry, la propuesta de compartir la ducha, aún sigue en pie…"_ Cada vez que recordaba esa frase, se convencía que había sido una estúpida al decirla. Y más que nada, después de repetirla una y otra vez, se convencía que algunas veces, como en este caso en particular debería sin ninguna pena, patearse repetidamente el trasero. ¿En qué cabeza puede caber que el pobre idiota de Harry se quedaría a bañarse con ella? Si era evidente la incomodidad que el pobre chico tenía. No le había gustado quedarse a dormir… Harry se lo reprochó efusivamente a sí mismo, apenas abrió los ojos. Ginny se había despertado bien temprano esa mañana, y se había quedado extasiada observándolo dormir tan apacible… siendo tan… tan… Harry. Porque así era él, como en ese momento se mostraba en su cama, sereno, tranquilo. Aparentemente pasivo, pero a la hora de la acción… sonrió con picardía. Si era tan bueno en su carrera como lo había sido en su cama, estaba segura que sería jefe de aurores cuando menos lo pensara. Harry era increíble en la intimidad, ella estaba segura de eso. No por la enorme cantidad de experiencia en la cuestión que tuviera, pero aunque ella no tenía experiencia en la cuestión sexual, si había besado a innumerables pretendientes, algunos fueron buenos, otros olvidables, pero Harry, Harry definitivamente era… suspiró _"como Harry, único…"_ Sonrió mientras peinaba su pelo frente al tocador. Una simple coleta, y sin maquillaje. No era una chica coqueta las veinticuatro horas del día. Volviendo a los sucesos de hace unas horas y tal como seguía meditando, Ginny sabía que Harry no quería ese tipo de intimidad con ella… ni con ninguna mujer en particular o en general. Había luchado denodadamente con su madre al teléfono para no invitarla, pero su madre era imposible de evitar… Lily Potter era una tromba en cuanto a determinaciones, y todo lo que ella quería se hacía sí o sí. Lo había comprobado cuando, en la fiesta, batalló por evitar comprometerse con la causa benéfica, no por desinterés, sino por falta de tiempo, y Lily la había enredado de tal manera que cuando la noche estaba a punto de terminar, ella estaba asintiendo a reunirse con las socias de la fundación para quedar de acuerdo sobre qué papel iba a tener en ella. _"Ay Ginny eres imposible… definitivamente tengo que hablar Hermione para ver si no quedó un maldito giratiempos… solo así voy a poder con todos mis compromisos."_ Pero ahí estaba arreglándose para un encuentro con una familia adorable, pero claramente consiente de que, la única persona que le interesaba, no la quería allí. Lo vio en sus ojos, al despertar, en sus palabras, al observarlo vestirse con rapidez, y en la última mirada que esos vívidos ojos verdes le hicieron cuando fue tan completamente tonta al humillarse y decir esa frase tan, pero tan inconveniente. Había horror en ellos… horror a que ella arruinara las cosas, que destrozara cada uno de sus sueños de auror… que lo atraparan en algo que él claramente no quería. Suspiró fastidiosa cuando el peine se enredó en uno de sus mechones rojizos. Si de algo estaba segura era que no iba a presionar a Harry a una relación. Harry simplemente no respondía positivamente a las presiones. Lo sabía por su actitud ante su madre… solo respondía con efectividad y entusiasmo a las presiones que él mismo se imponía en cuestiones de su trabajo como auror. A lo demás lo dejaba a un lado, salvo que solo le interesara momentáneamente, como era su caso, y luego… El peine hizo el mismo daño que lo que se cruzó en ese instante por su mente, así que decidió prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, antes que perdiera el resto del cabello. Ató su larga cabellera en una coleta, dándose unos golpecitos en las mejillas le dio un tono rosado a su piel. Sonrió, al ponerse apenas un lápiz labial un tono más oscuro que sus labios. Se miró al espejo y le agradó lo que el reflejaba. Mostraba una Ginny plena, con sus enormes ojos castaños brillando. Una mujer. Tampoco debía olvidar eso. La noche pasada había sido reveladora en muchos aspectos… Solo que el aspecto que más la atemorizaba, era en el que no debía pensar. No debía pensar que podría enamorarse de Harry. Bufó, que idiota se sentía… Harry había sido el amor de su vida… Se corrigió inmediatamente, Harry era el amor de su vida. Y pensar en enamorarse era una tontería… Lo estuvo siempre.

El timbre del portero electrico le hizo recordar que tenía una reunión a la que asistir y los nervios volvieron estrujándole el estómago. Se miró al espejo por última vez. Tenía puesto un abrigado suéter de cuello alto color azul noche, y un jeans desteñido y ancho, que parecía haber tenido mejores días. Completaba el atuendo un par de botas de piel de dragón regalo de su hermano Charlie. Sonrió divertida al recordar el momento en que las tuvo en sus manos. Solo las había aceptado cuando Charlie le juró por lo más sagrado que el dragón había muerto por causas naturales. Claro que Fred no ayudaba con la aceptación del regalo, cuando muy convenientemente acotó que si lo reventaban a maleficios para obtener así la piel para sus botas, era natural que el dragón se muriera. Emergió del vagón de los recuerdos, diciéndose que si seguía recordando cada una de las estupideces que habían hecho sus hermanos, no iba a llegar nunca a su cita. Salió con su abrigo en la mano, porque a pesar del frío, el brillante sol entibiaba el mediodía. Al llegar a la calle, miró con asombro que Harry estaba frente a una motocicleta. No era de esas que una miraba y decía ¡guau qué motocicleta!… potentes Harley Davisdsons, que evidenciaban que el que la conducía tenía un ego más grande que una casa. La motocicleta de Harry era… normal… parecida a una Harley, pero de una aceptable cilindrada. El ego de Harry al parecer no estaba demasiado inflado. Al verlo, en conjunto con la moto, cerró la boca, por las dudas se ridiculizaba ante él babeando como un perro. Tenía unos jeans ajustados, y una campera de cuero negra. Su cabello siempre revuelto desde su nacimiento, estaba aún peor por efecto del viento y la velocidad. Sus ojos tenían unos normales anteojos de sol. Pero era de idiotas suponer que cualquier cosa normal o corriente, le quedaran mal a Harry Potter. Se veía, así como decían sus compañeras de equipo de Quidditch cuando uno de sus rivales era apuesto, _"deliciosamente comestible."_ Sonrió, a lo que él simplemente se levantó de la moto y se quedó así, parado, tieso como una estatua. Como si el esperarla y verla fuera lo más doloroso y horrendo que hubiera podido soportar.

Era absolutamente doloroso y horrible de soportar, ver a esa mujer tan hermosa, y no reaccionar como hubiera querido, es decir acercarse y partirle la boca de un beso y hacer todo lo que deseaba hacer con ella una vez que el ardor del beso se hubiera disipado… no, el beso que pensaba simplemente despertaría nuevamente las pasiones de la noche anterior. Arruinándolo todo lo que él podría haber organizado para su vida. Es decir, una excelente carrera en el departamento de aurores, conseguir y ser el más joven jefe de esa división, y tener esporádicamente algún que otro romance que lo mantuviera equilibrado… y eventualmente ya con más edad, pensar en la posibilidad de formar una familia. Cuando él lo quisiera, no cuando su madre o cualquier pelirroja sexy se lo impusieran… y eso era lo absolutamente doloroso para Harry. Porque esa simple pelirroja, que estaba vestida de lo más corriente frente a él, podría hacer que cada uno de los ladrillos con los que construyó su futuro, comenzaran a tambalearse… estuvieran a punto de caer estrepitosamente, y así, su adorado futuro, se fuera, simple y llanamente a la mierda. Carraspeó para decir algo, pero se quedó en el amague. Ella se acercó e impersolmente le dio un beso en la mejilla. ¡En la mejilla! Tal y como se había comportado la noche anterior, pensó que mínimamente la lengua al besarlo, prácticamente le rozaría la tráquea… o algo parecido. Pero no, solo fue un casto beso en la mejilla… como si la noche anterior, no hubiera pasado nada más que sonreírse coquetamente uno al otro y levemente rozarse las manos. ¡Ah Merlín, cuándo entendería a las mujeres!

Ginny, se acercó con cautela. Si Harry le sonreía alegremente, ella no tenía ninguna duda. Le daría un monumental beso y seguramente su lengua descontrolada iría parar a los recónditos lugares de su boca. Bueno, no debía ser una ilusa. La lengua de Harry tampoco era una cosa inerte que se mantenía impoluta, mientras ella prácticamente usurpaba su cavidad bucal. No, la lengua de Harry cobraba vida propia y… bueno, la cuestión aquí era que Harry la miró frunciendo la boca, como si el que ella se acercara le causara estupor. Fue por esa razón que al estar frente a Harry simplemente le dio un beso en la mejilla… _y se puede guardar la lengua donde no le de el sol_, pensó molesta. ¡Tampoco ella tenía la peste! Si tanto pavor le provocaba su presencia, lo más fácil del mundo era llamar y decir _"mira, cambié de opinión y no quiero volver a verte en lo que me queda de existencia…_" pero no, el muy tontuelo estaba allí parado, como si negarse a una cita, fuera una cuestión de deshonor. Chasqueó la lengua y Harry la miró sin entender. Ella para disimular su malhumor, torció la boca en lo que pareció ser una sonrisa, pero Harry, frunció más la boca algo inseguro. Al parecer la mueca que hizo con la boca, pareció un serio problema estomacal.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – dijo Harry mirándola fijamente.

- Maravillosamente – dijo irónicamente, y luego miró la motocicleta – ¿y esto?

- Es una moto – ella sonrió.

- Si, ya lo sé… - dijo – solo que no me imaginaba a un chico tan serio como tu en una moto como esta…

- ¿Qué clase de moto tendría un chico como yo?

- Un estúpido scooter… - dijo murmurando, pero en voz tan baja que Harry no la escuchó.

- ¿Cómo?

- No lo sé… - dijo pensativa - en realidad no había imaginado que tu tuvieras una motocicleta… eres tan predecible y meticuloso… - suspiró. – nadie podría imaginar que Harry Potter tuviera un vehículo que llegara a ser peligroso. Tu solo vas a lo seguro. – sonrió.

- ¿Predecible y meticuloso? – dijo un tanto molesto. Una cosa era que fuera previsor, que tuviera real apego a la organización de las cosas, pero que le dijera previsible, como si fuera un idiota que todo el mundo da por sentado lo que va a hacer. Y ni siquiera pensar en ser meticuloso… esa palabra le daba la idea de que la gente pensaba que él tenía un trastorno o una enfermedad… algo que raya lo obsesivo. – ¿en qué sentido me lo dices?

- Bueno… - dijo mirando al piso – lo que sucede con tu madre por ejemplo. Ella sabe perfectamente que aunque tú, refunfuñes o te molestes hasta el punto de ser descortés con ella, siempre terminarás haciendo lo que ella quiere. Así de previsible.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo ofendido.

- Bueno, - dijo seria - si así no fuera, tu no estarías aquí, a punto de llevarme a la casa de tus padres a un almuerzo familiar - lo miró – cuando es evidente que lo que menos quieres es que yo vaya a tu casa e interactúe con tu familia… - Harry bajó la mirada apenado. Realmente era previsible. – si no deseas que vaya simplemente dilo – sonrió – no me voy a ofender en absoluto – _"solo voy a hacer un muñeco vudú con tu aspecto, así le puedo clavar los alfileres donde más te duela… y tú te retuerzas como un gusano constipado."_ pensó.

- Será, mejor que nos pongamos en marcha… - dijo entregándole un casco - el viaje hasta el Valle de Godric es largo… no quiero llegar tarde – sonrió para cortar la tensión entre ellos – y que mi madre esté sermoneándome todo el santo almuerzo. –ella no esperó la respuesta. Harry era así, cuando algo lo incomodaba simplemente no se molestaba en dar explicaciones de ningún tipo. Se colocó el abrigo. Él montó la motocicleta y se puso el casco con facilidad, mientras ella esperaba cerca de la moto. Sin decir nada le dio el casco que llevaba para los acompañantes. Ginny arqueando las cejas tomó el casco y se lo puso, pero tuvo problemas con atarlo a su mentón. Harry simplemente sonrió ante su ignorancia en cuestiones de seguridad vial, y sin pensarlo, la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella jadeó ante el sorpresivo movimiento. Él tomó las cintas del casco que colgaban al costado de su precioso rostro, y sin decir nada lo ajustó suavemente a su mentón. Sin quitar las manos, la miró a los ojos. Ella tenía esos enormes ojos castaños, bien abiertos, por la sorpresa, y sin poder evitarlo, la acercó a su rostro dispuesta a besarla. Claro que no contó cuando se le ocurrió la estúpida idea de besarla, que ambos tenían el casco puesto, por lo que lo que pensaba él fuera un momento de lo más romántico, fue un bochornoso choque de cascos, que solo lo hizo sentir el tipo más idiota del planeta. Ella se separó y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, por lo que él, completamente rojo de la vergüenza, no le quedó otra que reír. Aunque no fuera con la intensidad de Ginny. Ella cuando sonreía eclipsaba al mismo sol.

El viaje fue algo incómodo, porque ninguno de los dos emitió palabra alguna. Ginny no iba a decir nada, porque estaba segura que ella no había hecho nada para perjudicarlo. En fin, solo era un tonto almuerzo. ¿Qué importaba que estuvieran sus padres, su padrino y la familia y el profesor Lupin, con Tonks, y Teddy. Ella también los conocía a todos. Había sido la niñera de los hijos de Sirius, y eventualmente cuando Remus estaba en sus fases lobunas, era la encargada de cuidar a Teddy. Adoraba a los hijos de Sirius y Rachel. Así que no era un pecado el que ella cometiera. A pesar del enojo, no dejó de apretarse a Harry. Y de disfrutar del paisaje. Las carreteras, se intercalaban entre el verde de la forestación y lo pintoresco de cada uno de las ciudades y pequeñas aldeas que hallaban a su paso. Ella inspiró profundamente el aire fresco. No era un secreto para todos los que la conocían, que Ginny ansiaba tener una familia, y ubicarse en el campo, o en la playa, y criar a sus hijitos en la libertad que el paisaje les ofrecía. Suspiró. Agradecía que aún era joven… al menos en algún momento de su futuro, conocería al padre de sus hijos. Era evidente que con Harry, esos sueños nunca se llevarían a cabo.

Para Harry, el viaje estaba demasiado silencioso. Hubiera sido mucho mejor usar la red flú, que alargar la erótica agonía de sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo, ese perfume tan característico de ella. Algo entre cítrico y floral… un perfume dulzón que agradecía que una vez en marcha, no le nublara el sentido. Pero era una agonía peor, sentir como su cuerpo pequeño se adhería al suyo y como sentía en su espalda la deliciosa sensación que le brindaban sus pechos… Sacudió mentalmente la cabeza. No iba a llevar su pensamiento por ese lugar. No iba a tener en cuenta ese cuerpo y mucho menos la forma tan sensual con la que sus manos se ajustaban en su cintura, y sus dedos, se clavaban en sus abdominales. Si, hubiera sido mejor la red flú, la aparición conjunta o cualquier otro tipo de transporte mágico. Afortunadamente para él, al tiempo en que el viaje era silencioso, fue rápido, y muy pronto estuvieron en el camino que los llevaba a la casa de sus padres.

Al salir de la ruta y entrar por un camino de tierra, Ginny supo que pronto llegarían. Fue cuando sintió un nudo en el estómago, como si su organismo supiera que ese día en particular no iba a terminar bien. Después de unos minutos y luego de pasar un espeso bosquecillo, pudo ver la coqueta edificación blanca, que se levantaba entre un estupendo parque cargado de flores y césped. A pesar de que no era la mansión enorme que se imaginaba, era muy linda por lo sencilla. Pero la casa rezumaba la personalidad de los Potter. Y ella solo pudo pensar decir "_guau"_, cuando la moto se detuvo frente a la puerta de entrada. Se apeó de la moto casi al instante en que Harry puso el pie en la grancilla y no dejó de mover su cabeza de arriba abajo y hacia los costados, admirada por la inmensidad del terreno. Harry se quitó el casco y la miró. Una vez más, pensó suspirando, se había comportado como un reverendo imbécil frente a una chica. Y unas cuantas más, frente a esta pelirroja en específico. Y se dijo, muy a su pesar que ella no tenía la culpa de la situación en que se encontraba. Fue él quien se quedó la noche anterior a dormir, y fue su madre la que le tendió la trampa para este encuentro. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, pero típico de él, lo había arruinado todo. La tomó de la cintura, y le quitó suavemente el casco. Ella sonrió agradecida, y subió la mirada hacia la casa, pero no por mucho tiempo. Él le tomó el mentón, para que ella lo mirara.

- No es que no quiera invitarte… - ella bufó incrédula – mira, lo siento, yo… no eres tu… - ella interrumpió su monólogo, chasqueando la lengua, y resoplando exasperada.

- No te molestes en decir esa frase tan trillada, por favor. No me tomes por una tonta… - sonrió irónica – es la típica excusa que ponen los hombres para no seguir viendo a una chica. _"no eres tú, soy yo…"_ y bla, bla, bla… - lo miró – no te preocupes, no es que me sienta tu chica, ni nada por el estilo. Se muy bien la realidad en que vivo, gracias.

- Es…

- Olvídalo Harry... – dijo serena – no me debes nada… - le puso la mano en el hombro – ahora, entremos para que esta jornada sea lo menos dolorosa para ti, ¿vale?

- No… - dijo acercándola – dije que no estoy molesto porque estés aquí… - dijo terco – es mi madre… ella arruina todo.

- No, Harry… - sonrió – no es tu madre la que arruina todo – él la miró incrédulo – tu madre es tan previsible como tú. Tu perfectamente sabes que tu madre quiere meterte por los ojos cualquier chica que te presenta… el problema es que eres tu, quien se cree que su madre está lográndolo.

- No entiendo…

- Mira – dijo sonriendo – tu y yo la pasamos bien anoche… pero tu crees que por una noche, yo ya estoy complotando con tu madre para llevarte al altar – rio – ¡y por ese pensamiento que tienes, te comportas como un imbécil! - él sonrió – cuando lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente dejar que tu madre piense y haga lo que quiera… al fin y al cabo, tu sigues soltero y con tus objetivos intactos, ¿no?

- Tienes razón… - dijo dándose cuenta del papel de idiota que había estado haciendo desde que se despertó – te debo una disculpa – dijo tomándola de la cintura y dándole un beso. Tuvo intención de que solo sea un pequeño toque de labios, pero tarde entendió que "leve", era un calificativo que en el vocabulario de Ginny Weasley no existía. Afortunadamente así como intenso fue, también fue breve, por lo que pudo también apearse de la moto, conservando aun firmes las piernas. Tampoco iba a seguir dándoles un espectáculo gratuito a su madre, Tonks, y a Rachel, la esposa de Sirius, quienes, mientras ellos se besaban Harry estaba seguro haberlas visto por el rabillo del ojo, observándolos desde la ventana de su salita favorita, que casualmente se ubicaba a la derecha donde había estacionado la motocicleta.

- Están… - dijo ella tímidamente, mirándolo a los ojos. Harry suspiró. Era la mujer más bonita que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer. – ¿Están observándonos desde la ventana a la derecha de la puerta?

- Exactamente… - dijo sonriendo. Ella rió

- Me pareció ver la cabellera fucsia de Tonks, desaparecer inmediatamente… - rió – y eso que ella sacó las mejores calificaciones de la materia "sigilo y rastreo"… Y también está Rachel, porque fue ella quien manoteó a Tonks para que saliera de la ventana luego que nuestro beso terminara.

- Si, están las tres… Merlín no pensé que fueran tan indiscretas… - Sonrió – Y seguramente, le hemos dado tela para cortar por el resto de la temporada…

- Yo no traje tela... – dijo inocente. Harry sonrió – ¿es una costumbre de tu familia que cada invitado le traiga algún retazo de tela? – Harry mirándola comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

- ¡No! – dijo dejando de reír, al tiempo que veía su cara contrariada – es solo un dicho popular muggle.

- No… no entiendo – él la abrazó al tiempo que subían la larga escalinata hacia la entrada – ¿qué tiene que ver que nos espíen con un trozo de tela?

- Lo que significa, es que les hemos dado suficiente espectáculo para que cotilleen todo una temporada… - Ella suspiró aliviada.

- Menos mal… - Harry la miró al tiempo que uno de los elfos abría la puerta y les obsequiaba una de las tan aparatosas reverencias – y yo preguntándome para que quería tela tu madre…

- Pronto le hará falta, ¿sabes? – dijo dándole el abrigo de ella y el suyo al elfo, mientras le decía que no era necesario permanecer inclinado. Ginny lo miró interrogante – ¿no te lo dijo?

- ¿Decirme qué?

- Que voy a tener hermanitos… gemelos

- ¿Gemelos? – dijo riendo – ¿a su edad?

- Que no te escuche mi madre…

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo sonriente – es una estupenda noticia… increíble, pero muy buena.

- Dímelo a mí… - bufó – tener hermanos a esta edad.

- Aunque para ti será más fácil porque eres el mayor…

- Sí, pero el mayor que, seamos honestos, por la edad podrían ser mis hijos…

- No tendrás que lidiar con la adolescencia rebelde...

- Yo creo que si… mi padre estará tan viejo que delegará todo el trabajo en mí…

- Y será peor si son dos niñas… - Harry bufó – Si son tan bonitas como tu mamá…

- Tendré problemas… - dijo serio. Y luego rió – seré una especie de Ron, pero más apuesto.

- Pero tener hermanos… - dijo abrazándolo – eso es genial… y te lo digo yo, que tengo seis…

- Ni me lo recuerdes… - farfulló Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si se enteran de nuestro encuentro… - se puso rojo – quiero decir, no tienen por qué enterarse lo de anoche… yo… no estoy seguro de querer que lo sepan… son un tanto extremistas, en cuanto a reaccionar ante una acción no apropiada… más teniendo en cuenta que la dichosa acción te involucra… - dijo un tanto temeroso. Esa era la manera más políticamente correcta de decir que _"cuando los hermanos Weasley se enteren que me tiré a su hermana me van a colgar de los testículos en el atrio del ministerio de Magia."_

- ¡Oh, de verdad no debes preocuparte por eso, Harry! – dijo sonriéndole y dándole un palmadita en el brazo – ¡no se meten en mi vida no más de trescientos sesenta y cuatro días del año!

- Menos mal… - dijo irónico.

- Bill no es el problema porque es casado y tiene sus dificultades con su esposa y sus hijas… cada una más hermosa que otra… - suspiró – ¿conoces a Bill no?… tu sabes, el que come carne cruda.

- Si, carne cruda… - dijo sintiendo un escalofrío. _"Espero que no sea la mía"_ pensó.

- El problema es Charlie…

- Si, el gran Charlie… y sus grandes puños…

- Si, enormes… - dijo risueña - Y los gemelos… – Harry hizo una mueca graciosa con su boca que a Ginny le pareció adorable.

- Cuidaré mis calzoncillos…

- ¿Dijiste calzoncillos? – dijo ella divertida.

- Ni me lo recuerdes… - susurró.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una vieja historia de Hogwarts, que implica a tus hermanos, a mí, y a un desafortunado caso de unos calzoncillos – Ginny rio – sí, yo no estaba tan divertido cuando eso pasó.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Desafortunadamente… dentro de los calzoncillos… - rieron.

- Bueno, ya conoces a todos ellos. Percy no es problema, es tan tonto que en una carrera entre él y una tortuga, la tortuga le gana por tonto… - Harry rió. – y también está Ron…

- Bueno debo declarar que siendo mi mejor amigo lo conozco perfectamente – ella asintió - … y también debo admitir que en una carrera entre los diez primeros idiotas a nivel mundial, Ron llegaría en segundo lugar... – la miró – ¡por idiota! – más risas.

- Ah, Harry… ¿te das cuenta? – él la miró – ¡cuando no estás pensando en complots para derrocar tu soltería, si eres un chico divertido y encantador! – las puertas de la salita se abrieron para ver a Lily junto a una mujer hermosa, y pequeña, con el cabello de un rubio oscuro, y junto a Tonks, que muy eficientemente había cambiado el color de su pelo a un rojo furioso. Ellas miraban a la pareja, sonrientes y felices.

- ¡Madre! – dijo sonriendo Harry – bueno, te prometí traerla y aquí está.

- ¡Como si te hubiera dado otra opción para no traerla! – dijo Lily al tiempo que separaba a la muchacha del brazo de su hijo, y la llevaba junto a las otras mujeres – Harry, como tu presencia ya nos es molesta, ve al jardín de invierno donde tu padre con seguridad está intentando asar la carne…

- ¿Cuál de todos los jardines? – dijo molesto al ser separado de Ginny.

- Se práctico, lindo... –le dijo Tonks dándole varias cachetadas en las mejillas, porque sabía que a Harry lo irritaba – donde veas humo… allí está el incendio… ¡digo el cocinero! – las demás rieron. No aguantando más las risas y las burlas hacia el género masculino, Harry desapareció por el pasillo hacia el jardín trasero de la casa.

Tuvo que aceptar que las mujeres tenían razón. Apenas giró hacia la zona donde se encontraban los jardines de invierno, vio que de uno de ellos salía un humo cegador, y llegando a la puerta del mismo, escuchó la discusión entre Sirius y Remus, y a un muy enojado James intentando acallar a sus amigos. Sonrió. Cada domingo de su vida que recordaba era así, caótico, con gritos y humo alrededor. Su padre intentando hacer comida a lo muggle, y fallando estrepitosamente en el intento, y sus dos amigos, uno al lado del otro, criticándolo, burlándose de él, y luego para variar discutiendo sobre las mil y una formas de asar la carne, pero sin mover un solo dedo. Sacó su varita y con un solo movimiento, el humo fue disipándose, y al ver a su padre chasqueó la lengua. Merlín, su madre le había vuelto a obsequiar uno de esos ridículos delantales de cocina. Este tenía impreso al frente, el cuerpo de una voluptuosa mujer en una diminuta bikini. Entrecerró los ojos para verlo más detenidamente. Maldición, Sirius había hechizado el delantal para que la mujer en cuestión, meneara las bubies sugerentemente. Esos tres no iban a madurar jamás. Tan ensimismado estaba viendo a los tres hombres mayores, que no se dio cuenta cuando una par de pequeñas manos le tiraron del suéter. Al bajar la vista, observó a su ahijado Teddy, que le sonreía.

- Hola tío Harry… – dijo tímidamente. Afortunadamente, el chico no había salido descarado como su madre. – esperaba que llegaras pronto.

- ¡Hola campeón! – dijo mesándole el cabello. El chico sonrió obnubilado. Era latente la admiración que profesaba a su padrino. – Estaba viendo a los viejos, y sus peleas.

- Por qué esa figura se mueve así… como su fuera gelatina derretida… - dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Me imagino que para cabrear a mi madre… - dijo sonriendo – Sirius y sus bromas. – El chico sonrió – y hablando de Sirius… ¿has visto al huracán Procyon y al tornado Apolo?

- Están comiéndose los pastelitos que la elfina preparó para nosotros… - dijo molesto.

- Vamos, no te enojes con ellos… Winky siempre te guarda dos o tres para que no te quedes sin probarlos – el chico sonrió – será mejor que ayudemos a los viejos a prender el fuego… o tendremos un almuerzo a la hora de cenar – entraron riendo a mas no poder…

- Ah… - dijo Sirius al notar su presencia – miren quien llegó… el niño que sobrevivió… - él sonrió graciosamente – has sentir orgulloso a tu padrino y dinos que tuviste una estupenda noche de desenfreno sexual con una caliente pelirroja – Harry se puso colorado, y con las cejas fruncidas mostrando el desagrado del comentario, miró a su padrino con reproche.

- ¿Qué es desenfreno sexual? - dijo Teddy mirando a su joven padrino. Remus estuvo a punto de asesinar a su mejor amigo.

- Una idiotez que se le ha ocurrido a tu tío Sirius, - dijo Remus golpeando a su amigo – hola Harry… Teddy, ve a buscar a Procyon y a Apolo… ah, y dile a tu madre y a las demás que pronto comeremos…

- ¿Es un hecho o un deseo, Remus? – dijo Harry, acercándose al refrigerador y tomando una cerveza de manteca. No quiso mirar a Sirius. Si lo miraba en este momento iba a haber un padricinio.

- Espero que sea un hecho… - miró a su otro amigo – ¿James?

- Esta mierda no enciende…

- ¿No probaste con decir "incendio" mientras mueves tu varita? – dijo Harry burlón – digo, la carne no se asará si sigues mirándola con rabia. Diciendo ese hechizo, quizás no esté bien cocida, pero al menos estará crujiente por fuera y jugosa por dentro… - los demás rieron.

- Ja, Ja – dijo James – miren al eficiente auror… ¿qué te ha despertado el humor?

- Nada en particular… - dijo cortando un poco de pan y comiéndolo.

- ¿Qué tal la pelirroja? – dijo Sirius dándole un codazo.

- Eres un idiota… – dijo Harry molesto – ¿No te han enseñado que los caballeros no tienen memoria?

- Yo no soy caballero…- dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo cerveza. James blanqueó los ojos y Remus resopló. Sirius no iba a dejar tranquilo a Harry, y este no tenía intención de aguantarlo mucho tiempo.

- No hace falta que lo digas, Black… - dijo Harry cortante.

- No tienes que ser tan quisquilloso, ahijado… - dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro, y desafiándolo – yo sé de buena fuente que ella es ardiente…

- Solo lo dices porque no puedes dejar de mover esa bocota… no tienes idea - dijo rojo de rabia. Adoraba a Sirius pero a veces, como en ese momento quería romperle la nariz por entrometido.

- Si lo es… - dijo burlón – mocoso suertudo…

- Déjalo ya, Black – siseó Harry.

- ¿Qué te cuesta contarlo? – preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

- Yo no soy como tu… - lo miró – yo no soy un presumido que anda diciendo a todo el mundo, con quien se acuesta y como lo hace…

- Yo no soy un estúpido presumido… y hace muchos años que me acuesto solo con una… y no ando contando lo que hago con mi Rachel.

- Si lo eres… - dijo con rabia – O quizás escuché mal, cuando te jactabas de que "Tarzán Black" tiene la mejor liana del condado… y que su Jane sabe cómo aprovechar los extraordinarios movimientos pendulares de la liana de Tarzán Black…– Los demás rieron. – simplemente das lastima. – concluyó y se metió la botella a la boca para no seguir la discusión. Solo que Sirius no captaba la intención y siguió en lo suyo.

- No es una presunción… - dijo presumiendo - es una gran verdad…

- Yo diría más bien… mínima… - agregó Harry. Más risas.

- ¿Quieres que llamemos a Ginny para que resuelva la cuestión? – dijo enfrentándose a Harry.

- Sirius – dijo Remus, preocupado porque sabía que Harry estaba poniéndose de mal humor.

- No tendrías oportunidad con Ginny… - dijo aceptando el desafío y parándose frente a su padrino – no te daría el cuerpo para complacerla …

- ¡Uuuhhhhh! – dijeron los demás. Sirius se puso rojo.

- Te aprovechaste de mi niñita… - dijo Sirius en tono burlón… Harry, se relajó y rió.

- Déjate de idioteces…

- Tu eres un estúpido aprovechador… - dijo dándole un golpe en el pecho – y te aseguro que voy a exigir que cumplas con lo que dicta el honor…

- No puedes ser tan idiota… -dijo riendo - ya no estamos en el siglo XVIII

- ¡Eres de lo más despreciable! – dijo jocosamente – si no estuvieran prohibidos, te retaría a un duelo…

- Podemos hacer un duelo – dijo sacando la varita – si te da el cuerpo, vuelvo a repetir… Hagámoslo ahora, que Rachel está cerca de ti, asi puede curarte antes de que quedes estúpido de por vida…

- Sirius – dijo James cortando el entusiasmo de los presentes – ve a buscar al maldito elfo y dile que esta porquería fue un fracaso y que pasamos al plan b.

- ¿Qué plan b?

- ¡Solo ve y díselo! – dijo James. Sirius se fue ofuscado, despotricando sobre los planes alternativos de su amigo, y dejándolos solos. James siguió lidiando con el fuego, pero miraba de reojo a su hijo. Si bien su humor era muy bueno, estaba callado. Cosa rara en él, porque cualquier oportunidad que tenía, se la pasaba hablando del trabajo. Sonrió. Al parecer la pelirroja era demasiado peligrosa para Harry. – siento lo de tu padrino…

- Me enferma cuando se pone tan petulante… - dijo tomando otro trago de cerveza – si no paraba de hablar, le iba a meter la botella por el…

- Sí, te entiendo. Pero te digo hijo, yo lo he hecho muchas veces, pero el desgraciado no escarmienta… - Remus rió.

- ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que nos emborrachamos y habló mal de Lily? – preguntó Remus.

- Claro… aún borracho, le hice tragar sus palabras… y la botella también.

- Nos pusieron en suspensión dos semanas… - dijo Remus riendo.

- Exactamente lo que le llevó a Madame Pomfrey quitarle a Sirius la botella del… - los tres comenzaron a reír, al tiempo que Sirius entraba en la habitación

- ¿Ya se burlaron suficiente de mí?

- Tú te lo buscaste... – dijo Harry seco y lo enfrentó – Ahora me lo tomo con humor…pero por tu bien te digo – poniéndole la mano en el hombro, lo miró con dureza - no te metas con Ginny… no te atrevas a hacer un comentario de los tuyos frente a ella – Sirius se puso serio – y no comiences a hacer una de tus escenitas de hombre sexy y galán maduro con ella porque te aseguro que no será nada placentero lo que te pase… - Sirius miró a James y este solo sonrió – ahora ¿quieres una cerveza o te quedaras abriendo al boca como un pez con falta de oxígeno?

- Muchacho atrevido… - dijo dándole un golpe en su hombro – quiero que sepas que no hay un hombre en este puto mundo que me amedrente…

- Si, - dijo una suave voz desde la puerta – pero si hay una mujer –Sirius maldijo en silencio y los demás rieron.

- Ey, tía Rachel

- Harry… - dijo dándole un beso. Las demás mujeres aparecieron instantes después. – Estás sudando… - le puso la mano en la frente – ¿te encuentras bien? – Harry asintió y miró por encima del hombro de su tía, que Ginny los observaba burlona. Eso solo logró que quitara suavemente la mano de Rachel.

- Rachel hace años que dejaste de ser mi sanadora…

- ¡Ay Ginny! – dijo Lily que la arrastraba del brazo posesivamente. Al parecer de Harry, su madre no iba a cejar en su empeño de que Ginny se quedara en su vida permanentemente. – Rachel fue la sanadora de Harry durante su infancia…

- Si – dijo Rachel y, miró a Sirius – y si no hubiera sido su sanadora…- le quitó la cerveza a su marido y bebió un sorbo, mientras Sirius bufaba molesto – quizás no hubiera conocido a este zoquete…

- Que infamia… - dijo Sirius – y encima me quita la cerveza – se acercó a Ginny –en cuanto a ti muñeca… Hola, hola, hola… - abrazó a Ginny y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, al mismo tiempo que miró a Harry, quien se irguió en toda su estatura demostrando así su molestia. Sirius sonrió socarronamente. Iba a molestar a Harry todo el día si podía – tú tienes algo que realmente quiero…- Rachel bufó y Ginny sonrió incomoda, cuando su tío le tomó la muñeca y le dio un seductor beso en la mano – ¿vas a dármelo ahora o tendré que esperar a que estemos solos?

- Sirius... – dijo Harry molesto – creo que…

- Si sigues comportándote así, Tarzán, - dijo Rachel molesta – te aseguro que vas a tener que entretenerte con una Jane de plástico… - Remus y James rieron a carcajadas. Lily, se movió incómoda. Odiaba cuando esos tres se comportaban como niños. Miró a su hijo. Su pobre niño estaba sufriendo una gran vergüenza, frente a la mujer de sus sueños… suspiró mirando a Ginny, quien tenía la mirada vivaz y divertida. _"Oh, al menos con ella no voy a estar todo el día mortificada… ella parece que la está pasando bien…"_ sonrió luego contenta. Definitivamente Ginny era la chica ideal para su hijito.

- Descuiden, no hay problema – dijo Ginny mirando a Sirius, y acercándose a él coqueta. – lo tengo…. Tengo lo que quieres. - cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de su objetivo, siguió acercándose, hasta hacerlo dar pasos hacia atrás, acorralando a Sirius contra una mesa – quisiera saber si eres tan bueno como dices… - puso las manos en sus hombros. Sirius tragó saliva – ¿tienes valor para soportarlo? - lo miró burlona – sabes, no soy tan fácil… quedaras agotado cuando termine contigo – el murmullo burlón de las mujeres contrarió a Harry. Estaba fastidioso por la actitud de Ginny, coqueteando descaradamente con Sirius frente a Rachel… Y él estaba presente. ¡qué diablos, estaba a su lado! Sintió como algo rasposo, molesto, comenzó a emerger desde su estómago. No, no podía identificar ese asqueroso malestar que fluctuaba por su organismo y amenazaba con emerger, y provocar un desastre. ¡Clamaba por desastre! ¿Y ella que hacía? Por supuesto absolutamente nada que calmara ese molesto malestar, sino todo lo contrario… se veía tan desenvuelta y desenfadada frente a su tío. Y eso era lo que mas rabia le daba. Cuando ella estaba junto a Harry, era alegre y desenvuelta, pero siempre bordeando la superficie, había un halo de tensión que no la dejaba ser la chica que mostraba frente a su tío; ella a su lado siempre estaba tensa, a la expectativa… como sopesando cada uno de su movimientos para no quedar en ridículo. Con Sirius era fresca y espontánea… y con él, lo era a medias, aun cuando quería mostrarse indiferente. Tensionó los hombros, y mentalizó que la relación entre Sirius y Ginny nunca iba a afectarlo... No iba a dejar que ese monstruo asqueroso que sentía fluctuar por su cuerpo creciera y lo encegueciera. La risa de su madre lo sacó de ese mundo de colores rojos, donde había ido a parar desde que observara la interacción de su chica con su padrino. Iba a matar a Sirius. Maldito fuera. Veía rojo a causa de los celos.

- Pelirroja – dijo su padrino suspirando – anoche dormí en la sala por tu culpa… - la atrapó en su brazos – si lo que me prometes es un hecho… - miró a su esposa – perdóname Rachel pero si esta preciosura me promete el cielo, no me molestara dormir con el puñetero perro dos semanas…

- Te voy a matar… -dijo Rachel, más divertida que molesta. Harry pensó que esa mañana de seguro se había despertado en un mundo bizarro. Si tío coqueteando con su chica… y la esposa de su tío festejando los cuernos que le adornan la cabeza… Y si se fijaba en Ginny… bueno, ella estaba perfecta en su papel… solo que le hubiera encantado que le coqueteara solo a él… en un lugar donde estuvieran completamente solos… de preferencia una cama, con velas alrededor y la habitación en penumbras… Frunció las cejas en desacuerdo ese excitante e inoportuno pensamiento.

- Ya basta... los dos –dijo Harry dando un paso, tratando de poner punto final a esa escenita tan patética de Sirius.

- No – dijo su padrino frenando su intención. Luego miró a Ginny – te haces la coqueta conmigo… - sonrió socarronamente – no estás tratando con niños - Agregó señalando a Harry. Este estuvo a punto de darle un golpe a su padrino – tienes un hombre frente a ti muñeca.

- Puedo contigo… - lo miró de arriba a abajo – y con quien sea… - las risas de todos, no hacían más que nublar la visión de Harry.

- Dámelo de una vez… - dijo Sirius jadeando.

- Son todas tuyas… - dijo ella coqueta. – ven por ellas… - James aplaudió. Harry no lo podía creer.

- Dónde…

- ¿Dónde crees? – Merlín, Harry estaba a punto de romperle la cara a Sirius, cuando ella abrió los brazos, y le ofreció… ¿Acaso estaba completamente loca? Pensó. Acaso le estaba entregando así, frente a toda su familia sus…

- Ah no… Las tetas no… - dijo en un susurro. Y rogó que nadie lo haya escuchado. Lamentablemente, sus ruegos no llegaron lejos… su madre tenía un radar especial cuando algo se refería a su hijo. Lo miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

- Sabes que cuando las tenga en mis manos, no te quedará más que dármelas…

- ¿Qué tal si yo te las doy? – dijo ella

- ¿A qué esperas? – chilló James refregando sus manos ansioso. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. La voz de su padre pidiéndole a su chica…

- No puedo creerlo… - susurró – mi propio padre. – miró a su madre que reía divertida – y tú lo solapas…

- Harry relájate… - dijo ella dándole una palmada en el brazo.

- Me están haciendo quedar en ridículo… los dos, ¿lo sabes?

- Y tú deberías saber que _"perro que ladra no muerde…"_ – rió – en especial si Rachel está cerca…

- Sí, pero eso no implica que me moleste sobremanera el papel de idiota que está haciendo… - Lily miró a su hijo asombrada. Realmente se estaba tomando todo con seriedad. Sonrió más complacida todavía.

- Bueno… no sé qué es lo que te molesta.- él la miró – que Sirius esté haciendo el tonto, o que Ginny le siga el juego… - arqueó la ceja con suficiencia – o quizás no estés molesto… sino celoso.

- Por favor… - chasqueó la lengua. En otra parte de la sala, Ginny estaba realmente divirtiéndose ese día. Nunca imaginó que la familia de Harry fuera tan loca. A Sirius lo conocía desde niña, y sabía de su humor, pero junto al padre de Harry eran realmente hilarantes. Miró de reojo a Harry, que estaba molesto. Era de esperarse. Él era demasiado serio, inmaduro a su modo de ver, pero muy serio, y estaba a punto de matar a alguien. Las otras mujeres estaban sonriendo, ante la escena. Ginny no iba a hacer caso a nada que le echara a perder la jornada. Sea Sirius con sus bromas, Lily con sus intencionadas palabras, o Harry con su actitud.

- Vamos Sirius... la comida se enfría… - dijo sonriendo – con tu prontuario, ya las tendrías en tus manos.

- Ah… una chica que no sabe dónde se mete…

- ¿Tú lo sabes?

- ¡Uhhhh!

- ¡Ya cállense cotorras!

- Ya basta… - dijo Harry interponiéndose entre los dos – deja de hacer el ridículo Sirius… y tu… - bajó la voz cuando la miró a los ojos. Ella arqueó la boca interrogante – tu… deja de mostrar tus "cosas" a mi familia. – dijo en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara, pero bajando su mirada a los pechos de Ginny. Ella solo atinó a sonreír.

- Ah, no muchacho… - dijo Sirius – ¡ella va a darme lo que quiero!

- Sirius… Tócala y vas a conocerme… - siseó

- Harry – dijo Ginny, tocándolo suavemente en su brazo – Sirius tiene razón… se lo prometí, y lo que prometo lo cumplo. – sacando su varita, hizo una lenta y corta floritura, apuntando su mano, y en ella apareció un sobre. Harry la miró sin entender – aquí tienes Sirius… y para el señor Potter también – Sonrió. – las entradas para el partido, y un pase para los vestuarios… - James se acercó y la abrazó. – eso sí, no podrán entrar mientras estamos en la ducha…

- Gracias, Gracias… - Sirius la besó en la mejilla – muchísimas gracias… - miró a James – ¿nos sacamos la lotería con esta niña o no? - Harry estaba atónito… realmente hoy se había levantado en un mundo paralelo… donde cualquier cosa podía pasar. La pequeña mano de Ginny acariciando su espalda lo volvió a la realidad. Habían quedado ellos dos, rezagados del grupo. Merlín esa chica era un peligro extremo para su vida. A pesar de eso, le sonrió. Ella no tenía la culpa de que fuera tan paranoico.

- ¿Harry, relájate, quieres? – Ginny rió – parece que no conocieras a Sirius…

- Eres una bruja… - dijo un tanto aliviado.

- ¿Qué creías que iba a darle? – El solo miró su suéter, y ella siguiendo la mirada, solo atinó a hacer resoplar y un golpe en el brazo. Uno de esos que dejan el brazo como paralizado. Harry tuvo que ahogar el aullido de dolor. Ginny era muy fuerte.

- Yo… - suspiró, mientras se sobaba el brazo tratando de que la sensación le vuelva - tienes razón…. Será mejor que vayamos al comedor, la elfina ha hecho un almuerzo estupendo, y los niños de Sirius son unos "pac men" – ella lo miró con rareza.

- ¿Pac Men? – Preguntó contrariada – yo creía que eran Black - Harry rió.

- Pensé que con tu padre siendo tan fanático, estarías más interiorizada con el mundo muggle…

- Solo por Hermione, pero ella no es tan explicativa como tu… - se tomó del brazo adolorido y a Harry la suave sensación de su mano acariciando el bíceps, le hizo aletear placenteramente esa rara sensación que tuviera en el estómago un rato antes…

- El PacMan es un juego de video que apareció hace tiempo… come todo lo que encuentra a su paso…

- ¿Y así le dices a Pro y a Apo?

- ¿Pro y Apo?

- Los niños de Sirius…

- ¿Los conoces?

- Claro, creo que has estado en trance desde que llegamos. Conozco a los chicos Black, desde que nacieron. – dijo sonriente - ¡Son adorables! – Harry arqueó una ceja, incrédulo - Suelo cuidarlos cuando sus padres quieren tiempo a solas o cuando van a algún evento.

- Vaya… no lo sabía…

- Soy su prima favorita… - sonrió.

- No lo dudo… - susurró. En unas cuantas horas era la favorita de los Potter, él incluido. – ¿y por qué Pro y Apo?

- Porque… - acercó su boca a su oído, para que solo él escuchara. Pero el aliento cálido de Ginny le hizo cosquillas en su oreja y le erizó la piel. Maldición, no podía comprenderlo, pero aun la deseaba. – que no se entere Sirius, pero ellos odian sus nombres…

- Procyon… y Apolo – repitió, mientras la miraba – esos nombres, quien no los odiaría… Solo Sirius, de todas las tradiciones Black, sigue precisamente esa.

- Bueno, ¿querías que abrazara la cuestión de la nobleza de la sangre?

- No, tienes razón. Solo digamos que las doctrinas Black no son un cumulo de buenas tradiciones… pero esos nombres…- suspiró.

- Procyon es la estrella principal de la constelación Canis minor, y Apolo es el dios griego que enseñó a los humanos el arte de la medicina… Es obvio quien eligió el nombre de quien… - rieron.- Sirius Apolo, y Procyon… - bufó – no es algo que Procy quiera que se diga en voz alta… - Harry la miró – que alguien conozca su segundo nombre…

- Cual…

- Júrame por lo que más desees que no te burlarás del pobre niño… - Harry sonrió seductoramente y Ginny estuvo a punto de romperle la boca de un beso. Le fascinaba la manera en que su boca se arqueaba desde una de las comisuras y un pequeño hoyuelo se asomaba en la mejilla. Y sus ojos, tenían un pícaro brillo que lo hacía sensualmente irresistible. Sacudió la cabeza, mientras observaba a Harry levantar su mano derecha y asentir. Ella sonrió para quitarse la cara de embobada y carraspeó - Asclepio… el hijo de Apolo, dios de la medicina - Harry comenzó a reír – ¡No te rías, no es gracioso! – dijo tratando de parecer seria pero la risa de Harry era un tanto contagiosa - Procy jura que cuando cumpla los diecisiete se cambara de nombre.

- Merlín… Adoro que mis padres no se valgan de estrellas o dioses griegos para nombrarme… - Rieron – solo soy Harry… solo Harry.

- Bueno, te fue mejor que a mí… Ginevra.

- Es un nombre digno de ti… - dijo Harry – de una reina…– ella bufó.

- Mi madre dijo que era justo para mí… una hermosa guerrera amazona. – rió – Agradezco en este caso que no haya sucumbido al encanto de ponerme el nombre en galés… - Harry la miró inquisitivo – _Gwenhwyfar… - _rieron.

- Tienes razón… Aun así tu padre sería algo así como el rey "Arturo" – rió.

- Y tu… - ella le dio un sugerente beso en el mentón, que hizo cerrar los ojos a Harry para disfrutar del momento – tu serías algo así como "Sir Lancelot du Lac," el enamorado prohibido de la historia. – Harry la miró a los ojos. Y luego suspiró.

- Será mejor que nos acerquemos a la mesa…

- ¿Estabas enojado no? – preguntó ella cauta – Si te molestó mi actitud…- suspiró – Sirius y yo bromeamos así todo el tiempo… es peor cuando mis hermanos están cerca.

- ¿Con Sirius? – ella asintió – sí, la verdad es que me molestó antes que llegaras… tu sabes, las clásicas bromas, de cómo estuvo tu noche…

- Si, a mis hermanos le hace las mismas bromas en frente de mi madre…

- No lo hace frente a mi madre… - dijo sereno – pero no me gusta…

- Que se meta en tu vida… - dijo ella también serena.

- Si…

- ¿Y qué pensaste que le iba a dar?

- Mejor nos sentamos en la mesa ¿sí?

- Harry…

- Bueno… eso… - suspiró - eso que te agrandas… - Ella comenzó a reír a carcajadas, lo que logró que todos la miraran interrogante. El rió también y sin decir una palabra, le ofreció el asiento y luego se sentó a su lado. Por las dudas, eligió un lugar lo más alejado de su padrino.

"_oh, no…Si bien estoy tratando de convencerme de que cada cosa que se dice o se hace en este almuerzo, no significa que es una clara indirecta hacia mí, y por lo tanto no debo sentirme presionado, extorsionado o coaccionado, hacia Ginny, y por lo tanto tengo que divertirme; no está saliendo como yo esperaba... y encima mi madre, que no cesa de ponerme en ridículo cada dos segundos… y ni hablar de Sirius y mi padre…"_ pensó Harry mientras se llevaba un bocado de, lo que sea que el elfo había preparado, junto a la chamuscada carne que cocinara su padre. Su "invitada" prácticamente había sido absorbida por su familia. Su padre, junto a su padrino la habían puesto sobre un inmenso pedestal, desde que ella les hubiera dado las dichosas entradas. Su madre junto a sus amigas, cotorreaban junto a ella como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Sus sobrinos pululaban a su alrededor en los momentos en que los demás le daban un respiro. Y ella, maldita fuera, era la imagen de la dicha total. Sonreía, como si nada la molestara. Nada la incomodaba. Sonreía como si estar frente a su familia fuera su mayor sueño hecho realidad. Y lo que más molestaba a Harry, era que Remus intervenía de vez en cuando en las conversaciones del grupo, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba observándolo, y ya en el colmo de sus pensamientos persecutorios, analizaba cada uno de sus movimientos para luego hacer un pormenorizado conteo de las veces que miró a Ginny, sonrió ante un comentario como un estúpido, y las veces que le miró la boca deseando ser el bocado de comida que se metía en la boca. O de abrazarla, y decirle lo bonita que le parecía y lo bien que la estaba pasando, aunque no sea mas que una mentirita piadosa. Lo importante es que la miraba, y aunque no quisiera, la deseaba. En resumen, Harry no estaba cómodo con nada, ni siquiera con sus pensamientos. Bufó, mientras pinchaba con el tenedor un trozo de carne. Era una muy mala idea que ella estuviera allí. Le hubiera encantado tener un giratiempos, para volver el tiempo atrás, y salirse de la cama de la pelirroja antes de la fatídica llamada de su madre. Quizás, si hubiera sido menos idiota, y no se hubiera dejado llevar por los impulsos masculinos, no tendría que estar expectante a cada uno de las directas frases que le mandaba su madre, cuando hablaba de Ginny. Maldijo por enésima vez cuando Apo y Procy, los innombrables hijos de Sirius, se colaron entre él y Ginny, y le acapararon la atención una vez más. Incluso uno de ellos, osó subirse a sus piernas y acariciarle la cara con ternura. _"Hasta los niños la adoran…" _pensó con envidia. Envidia porque el mocoso, podía acariciarla sin ser el centro de todas las miradas, en cambio él solo se tenía que contentar con desearlo.

- ... Y debo decir que cuando estos nazcan, voy a ser la mamá más feliz…

- Y para mi beneficio, dejaras de meterte en mi vida… - dijo Harry en un susurro, que solo Ginny escuchó. Ella arqueó las cejas molesta. La verdad era que la actitud de Harry había pasado de pasable a insoportable a medida que el almuerzo se llevaba a cabo. Ofuscado, bufando en cada comentario, y chasqueando la lengua, sin contar las veces que había criticado la comida, y la manera de comportarse de sus padres, padrinos, mujeres de sus amigos, niños… y hasta de ella misma. ¡Hasta sus silencios lo molestaban! Agradeció que los niños de Sirius estuvieran entre ellos, porque si no fuera así, ella ya le hubiera puesto el cuenco de las ensaladas estaría adornándole la cabeza, junto a uno de sus famosos _mocomurcielagos_, y se habría marchado de allí.

- ¿Decías algo mi niño? – preguntó Lily consciente de haber escuchado las palabras de Harry.

- Solo decía que…

- Harry decía que no esperaba la hora de que sus hermanos nacieran... – dijo Ginny, acariciando la cabecita de Apo, y ayudándolo a abrir un caramelo. – y más que nada, Harry me acaba de comentar que deseaba que fueran niñas. – agregó como una suerte de venganza.

- Merlín… - susurró.

- ¡Bueno, también prometió que la ayudaría a cambiar los pañales y darles de comer! – James y Sirius rieron ante la mueca terrorífica que su hijo hizo. – ¿no es lindo de su parte?

- Bruja vengativa… - susurró Harry mirándola a los ojos, y Ginny le respondió haciendo una mueca graciosa sobre la cabecita de Apo.

- ¡Estupendo! – dijo james – Y eso nos dejará a tu madre y a mí, más tiempo para…

- Para tener más niños, no Cornamenta… - dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca – ya están demasiado viejos para eso… - y miró a Harry burlón – Se diría mejor que más están en edad para ser abuelos, ¿no es verdad Harry?

- No, no lo es… - dijo secamente.

- ¿Y tú Ginny? - dijo Rachel, sumándose a la conversación – sé que eres una jugadora de Quidditch profesional y eso insume mucho tiempo…

- Así es, entre los entrenamientos, las ruedas de prensa, la cuestión de la publicidad y sumado ahora los entrenamientos de la selección inglesa, y una que otra promoción de los productos que llevan mi nombre… - resopló – apenas tengo tiempo para acordarme de mi nombre.

- ¿no quieres tener familia? – preguntó Lily.

- Madre… - dijo Harry cauto.

- No, Harry… - dijo Ginny, tocándole levemente el brazo. – bueno… - trató de contestar, pero el rubor de sus mejillas era más que evidente. La pregunta había traído a la mente, todos y cada uno de sus sueños infantiles mientras se hamacaba en aquellos solitarios días en la Madriguera. Sus hermanos siempre estaban haciendo una que otra travesura, o jugando al Quidditch, y ella era relegada a jugar con sus muñecos y al columpio que Bill le regalara en su cuarto cumpleaños. Allí, mientras el viento acariciaba suavemente la carita pecosa, soñaba con ser una mamá con muchos hijitos… y los sueños aumentaban a medida que pasaban los años, jugar al Quidditch, una casa en la playa, unos hijos hermosos... y un marido como su papá, que ella lo quisiera como su mamá quería a su padre… y unos años más tarde, el padre de sus hijos tomaba forma, y tenía una imagen definida… era ese niño pequeño, amigo de su hermano que conociera en la estación King Cross, en el primer año de Ron en Hogwarts… y luego tenía nombre, Harry Potter… y ese sueño fluctuaba en su mente cada vez que lo veía de lejos jugando con sus hermanos… hasta que desapareció, cuando logró entrar a las Arpías… y ahora el sueño volvía con toda la fuerza…. Y estaba a su lado. Carraspeó para borrar el camino que habían tomado sus pensamientos. Los sueños, eran solo eso, y el Harry de la realidad nunca concordaría con el Harry de sus sueños. El Harry de sus sueños quería lo mismo que ella. Este Harry, el real, no se quería más que a él.

- Todo el mundo sabe que el mayor sueño de Ginny es tener una familia…

- ¡Sirius, no! – dijo ella toda colorada.

- Bueno, desde que tienes uso de razón, estás todo el tiempo diciendo que tendrás una hermosa casita en la playa, y que tendrás al menos tres hijitos… y que cocinarás y esperarás a tu marido, y que serás la mujer más feliz del planeta. – Ginny miró a Sirius suplicante, pero cuando Sirius empezaba a hablar no había nada ni nadie que lo detuviera. Harry estaba a punto de romperle la cara, por poner a Ginny en aquel aprieto.

- Black… - alcanzó a gruñir.

- ¿Qué? – miró a Ginny inocentemente – no estoy diciendo nada malo…

- Bueno, no – dijo Ginny venciendo la vergüenza – solo que no es algo que me encanta decir cuando recién conozco a las personas – miró hacia nadie en particular - podrían tomárselo a mal…

- El que se lo tome a mal es un completo idiota – Dijo Lily, acercándose y dándole un suave apretón en los hombros.

- Si, - dijo Tonks, peleando con un trozo bastante duro de carne – lo malo va a ser cuando encuentres a quien sea tu socio de sueños… - los demás la miraron – Con la cantidad de cosas que haces, no creo que tengas tiempo para acostarte y procrear…

- Y esa es Dora… mi delicada y sutil esposa… - dijo Remus, quitándole la carne de la boca, y dándole un cuchillo para que comiera con propiedad. Ella lo miró furiosa – Querida Teddy te está mirando…

- Y qué tiene… él comía peor que yo cuando era un bebé… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí, pero él, a diferencia de ti, era un bebé – Teddy sonrió a su madre. Ella le tiró un beso.

- De todas maneras mi punto es… - dijo Tonks – Ginny no tiene tiempo para tener una familia.

- Yo… - todos los demás miraron a Ginny que roja como un tomate, interrumpía a su amiga – yo… no lo creo así...

- ¿Por qué querida?

- Bueno… - tomó un poco de agua - llegado el momento… de encontrar al hombre de mi vida – miró el salero – no dudaría en dejar todo en pos de mi mayor sueño…

- Eso… - dijo Lily con los ojos aguados – es lo más dulce que he escuchado decir en mi vida… - se agachó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Ginny sonrió cohibida – Y te aseguro que el hombre que te deje escapar, se arrepentirá hasta su muerte - miró de reojo a su hijo, que indolente tomaba vino como si estuviera escuchando una charla de mujeres sobre tejido – serás una estupenda madre, querida… - _"hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia…"_ pensó Harry al escuchar a su madre amenazarlo implícitamente. No pudo negar que sintió un tirón en el estómago cuando Sirius hablaba de los sueños de Ginny, y que ella fuera capaz de dejar todo por lo que había luchado en pos de un sueño, la felicitaba… pero eso no suponía que él podría hacer lo mismo… dejar su carrera, era imposible. Nunca absolutamente por nada dejaría su empeño para lograr sus objetivos.

- Bueno…- dijo Ginny riendo para descomprimir el ambiente. Sentía la tensión de Harry, hacia el tema – para eso falta mucho… aun debo cumplir otros sueños… ser campeona de Quidditch, es uno de ellos.

- Sí, pero… - Harry se levantó de golpe de su silla, haciendo a Ginny dar un respingo.

- Madre… - miró a Lily – es suficiente… - miró a Ginny – Ginny, no te he mostrado la casa…

- Eh… - miró a los demás – sí, eh…

- Que grosero que te pones hijo… - dijo Lily.

- No más que tu madre…

- Harry… - dijo serio su padre.

- Lo siento… - miró a Ginny- ¿quieres ver la escoba de la que te hablé?

- Eh… - Ginny no sabía que decir. Era inexacto la aseveración, pero era evidente que Harry quería escapar. Sonrió, a nadie en particular - ¡claro!, si es tan extraordinaria como dices…

- Solo lo sabrás si la ves…

- Claro… - miro a Lily – si nos disculpan…

- Lleven a los niños – dijo Sirius – no vaya a ser que quieras que Ginny lustre tu escoba… - Ginny y Harry solo atinaron a desaparecer sin contestarle.

- Te estás extralimitando con Harry, Sirius – dijo Remus con reproche

- ¿Tengo la culpa de que sea fácil molestarlo? – dijo sonriendo.

- No es fácil molestarlo… - dijo James – lo que será difícil es quitártelo de encima, cuando se canse de tus idioteces y te golpee…

- Además, avergonzaste a Ginny. – dijo Lily ofuscada.

- Ah, no más que avergonzaste a tu hijo, Lily – dijo rojo – ¡Merlín, faltaba que apuntaras a Harry y lo obligaras a pedirla en matrimonio!

- ¿Yo?

- Dejemos la discusión aquí – dijo James lacónico.

- Oye tú, en mi casa, no eres el jefe de aurores… - protestó Lily

- No cariño, en casa tu eres la jefe… – dijo acercándose y dándole un beso – solo que el director de seguridad y yo, queremos mostrarle un caso a Remus… - Este asintió – sabes que es el más inteligente de los tres, y este caso requiere de muchos puntos de vista… - miró a sus amigos – ¿nos vamos caballeros?

- Después de ti… -dijo Sirius y los tres se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca. James encabezaba la comitiva seguido por un gracioso Sirius y a un cauto y silencioso Remus. Sirius odiaba la parsimoniosa actitud de su amigo. Siempre había sobresalido por la pasividad a la hora de mostrarse a la gente. Era la voz de la razón entre los tres. James era el planificador y Sirius el impulsivo que siempre daba el primer paso. Aun ya siendo hombres, la formula seguía intacta. – Menos mal que nos salvaste de esas mujeres, Cornamenta – agregó mientras recorrían un amplio e iluminado pasillo– un segundo más y Lily nos descuartiza…

- Querrás decir que iba a descuartizarte a ti, amigo. – respondió James – A mí no me haría daño porque necesita mi pensión… y de otras cosas que… dudo alguien pueda darle. – haciendo una sonrisa socarrona.

- Presumido… - bufó.

- Creo que te has salvado durante todo el almuerzo Canuto – dijo Remus.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Más allá de la constante amenaza que supone para ti Lily… - dijo Remus – y estoy seguro que esa amenaza pesa sobre ti, desde la primera vez que te vio en "el Expreso Hogwarts" – Sonrió – Hoy te salvaste, primero de la furia de Harry, y luego con tus comentarios de doble sentido, de la ira de Ginny… recuerdo que sus hermanos dijeron que era muy buena hechizando.

- Ya cállense... – dijo mirando hacia el piso superior – Lo que no te das cuenta es que tu hijo, está completamente alucinado por la pequeña señorita Ginny.

- ¿En serio? – dijo James.

- Claro, me enfrentó como un igual, siendo que soy su tío favorito y mi palabra para él es ley… me amenazó, me golpeó, sacó su varita y me desafió, y lo más asombroso de todo, no hizo un puto comentario sobre el trabajo, la misión, o sus objetivos de futuro jefe de aurores…y para no pasarlo por alto, la cara de idiota que pone cuando la mira… - suspiró - mierda, las pelirrojas son la "kriptonita" de los Potter. - Remus rió.

- Es la primera vez que concuerdo contigo – dijo Remus – "las pelirrojas son la kriptonita de los Potter" es la ocurrencia más acertada que has dicho.

- Jajaja – dijo James, chasqueando la lengua – que ocurrente…

- Debes concordar conmigo, que es ocurrente – dijo sonriendo – dime Cornamenta ¿qué se siente tener una pelirroja que te vuelve débil y sumiso?

- Lo mismo que sientes tú, pero Rachel es rubia…

- Lo importante aquí es que nadie ha sabido leer la actitud de mi pobre ahijado…

- Sirius – dijo james abriendo la puerta. – el hecho que yo no lo exteriorice tan bien como tú, no significa que no lo haya notado… - miró hacia el techo – solo espero que no entre en pánico… cuando lo hace comete las peores estupideces…

A Ginny le pareció que Harry corría por su vida, en lugar de mostrarle su bonita casa. Lo poco que pudo vislumbrar a medida que la arrastraba por cada uno de los ambientes, es que Lily Potter tenía una casa, acogedora, cálida, y muy iluminada. Los muebles le daban una idea que la persona que los eligió había vivido en el mundo muggle. Nada de los estrafalarios muebles de siglos pasados. Líneas modernas y colores donde predominaban los colores tierra. La única salita que se destacaba por lo opuesto de la decoración, era la salita de Lily. Una clara reminiscencia de la Inglaterra victoriana. Harry, en las pocas ocasiones que dijo algo en su recorrido, le comentó que su madre era una romántica perdida. Ginny sonrió. A pesar de que Harry renegaba de su madre, era evidente el amor y la devoción que le tenía. Su madre estaba presente en cada uno de los rincones de la casa. Así como en la Madriguera, el toque de Molly hasta se podía evidenciar con el olfato.

Subieron a la planta alta, donde Harry evitó el cuarto de sus padres. Abrió una puerta y la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Llegaron a la conclusión de que esa sería la habitación de los futuros integrantes de la familia.

- Estoy seguro que mamá hará de este cuarto un bosque encantado… - susurró mirando las paredes – Y mi padre renegará porque querrá hacer de él un estadio de Quidditch – sonrió.

- ¿Por qué un bosque encantado?

- Bueno… - cerró la puerta – no pudo hacerlo cuando yo nací… - suspiró – no durábamos mucho en una casa… y cuando al parecer todo acabó, ya era mayor para el bosque encantado. Cuando construyeron esta casa, ya era mayor y tenía poder de decisión… - la tomó del codo y la condujo por el pasillo donde a cada lado del mismo había varias puertas, a explicación de Harry, habitaciones de huéspedes, al final del mismo había una escalera caracol. Subieron por allí, hasta la parte más alta de la casa. Recorrieron un pequeño pasillo, y llegaron hasta una puerta color madera.

- Tu cuarto… - dijo Ginny, mirando la puerta. Estaba segura que al abrir la puerta encontraría una habitación espartana. Apenas los muebles necesarios… y libros, muchos libros. Recordaba a Harry sumido en una pila libros en la sala común de Gryffindor, estudiando al lado de Hermione. Su hermano en cambio molestando a más no poder. Harry había sido premio anual. Lo miró mientras él estaba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos, mirando también la puerta. Harry siempre lograba lo que deseaba, y no tenía duda que sería el jefe de aurores más joven de la historia mágica. Él lo lograría... – creo saber que voy a encontrar cuando abras esa puerta – lo miró sonriente – si es que la abres… - Harry se había quedado enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Había tenido la intención de salir de esa opresión que era ser el centro de las miradas y de los comentarios ácidos de Sirius, llevando a Ginny a recorrer la casa. Contarle la historia no era difícil, a medida que entraban a una u otra habitación. El problema comenzó a suscitarse en su libido cuando llegaron al pie de la escalera de caracol… y al poner el pie en el primer escalón. Sin querer rozó con el codo su brazo. Suspiró. Si alguien podría decir que el cuerpo tenía memoria emotiva aun ante un efímero contacto corporal, ese era Harry porque al momento del roce, rememoró lo vivido la noche anterior… el sabor de sus labios, y de su cuerpo, La suavidad de su piel, el olor de su pelo y la sensación de húmeda calidez al estar dentro de su cuerpo… y sus suspiros, y su inolvidable tensión muscular al venir el orgasmo… y también recordaba su propio placer, y el deseo de quedarse… y la calma al descansar a su lado. Merlín toda ella era un espectáculo a la hora del sexo... Maldijo a medida que subía la escalera. No podía cambiar de opinión a estas alturas. Si le decía que debían volver ¿quedaría como un idiota, o no? Y lo más insensato de todo, era que aun deseaba más…mucho más, pero su razón le prohibía pensar siquiera en una posibilidad de tener sexo con Ginny Weasley. – Harry… - al tocarlo él dio un respingo. Ginny sabía que estaba a Kilómetros de allí. Merlín tenso se mostraba más seductor… y desde el momento en que el sugirió recorrer la casa, había esperado el momento de quedarse a solas con Harry. No podía entender la necesidad de estar junto a él. Sabía que Harry no la quería en su vida, pero maldita fuera, ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo pacíficamente. No le estaba pidiendo el mundo y un anillo en el dedo. Solo quería conocerlo y tratar de ser su amiga. Y si de la amistad surgía algo más, sexo incluido, que mejor. La noche anterior había supuesto para ella un gran desafío. Tener sexo por primera vez, era algo increíble, y Harry, a pesar de todo había sido tierno y gentil con ella. Y ella quería volver a sentir esa sensación de tocar el cielo con las manos. - … es madera.

- ¿Qué? – dijo arqueando las cejas.

- La puerta... es de madera – y sonrió. Y Harry maldijo una vez más. La deseaba desesperadamente.

- Lo siento…. – dijo – es que…

- Lo se… - respondió y sin que Harry dijera nada, giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Tal como ella pensaba, la habitación era como Harry, sobrio, tranquilo, y lleno de libros. Una cama fiel al estilo Gryffindor, con doseles y cortinas en rojo gryff, y las paredes de un color azul, que contrastaba positivamente con los muebles de madera oscura. Solo tenía una cama, un armario con estantes donde había muchas fotografías de sus amigos y tiempos de Hogwarts, al igual que uno que otro trofeo y medallas de Quidditch. También estaba la placa de premio anual y capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. A un costado de la cama, había un escritorio, bien pulcro, ordenado, con una serie de cajoncitos sobre la pared, donde seguramente guardaba las plumas tinteros y demás cosas que necesitara para escribir, o estudiar. – lindo lugar… - agregó cuando con la punta de los dedos recorría la suave colcha que recubría la cama. – a que edad te fuiste a vivir solo?

- Cuando pude… - dijo y sonrió – mi padrino me regaló el departamento cuando cumplí los dieciocho.

- Que suerte tuviste..

- No puedo decir que Sirius tuvo suerte… - dijo resoplando – mi madre le hizo un hechizo punzante tan fuerte que no pudo trabajar por dos semanas – Ginny rió – y no le habló en todo un año.

- Te fuiste apenas te lo regaló?

- No… - dijo sereno mirando su habitación - me fui cuando terminé el periodo de instrucción… en la Academia de Aurores.

- Le diste el tiempo a tu madre para que asimile lo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar… - él asintió.

- ¿Y tú?

- Yo me fui de casa apenas me dieron el puesto en las Arpías… - sonrió acercándose al escritorio, y recorriéndolo al igual que recorriera el acolchado. – es decir, después de salir de la escuela.

- Eres independiente…

- A mi madre le costó un poco, pero como sabe que es uno de mis sueños…- suspiró – mi primer hogar fuera de la madriguera, fue una pequeña pensión en Gales… vivíamos varias jugadoras novatas, que esperaban la oportunidad de triunfar…

- Debe haber sido genial…

- Sí, pero cuando tienes amigos…- susurró - allí no las tenía… todas nos llevábamos bien, solo que también competíamos por un puesto. A algunos no volví a verlas… otras… – sonrió - me sufren cuando nos enfrentamos…

- Eres muy buena… - dijo mirándola a los ojos y casi perdiendo el aliento. No podía negar que esa chica lo hacía sentir cosas que nunca había sentido con otra mujer.

- ¡Gracias señor Potter! – dijo riendo – es el primer halago que me brinda desde que se levantó esta mañana – Harry pudo sentir el calor en sus mejillas, y estuvo seguro que ella vio claramente el rubor de su vergüenza.

- Yo…lo siento… - trató de disculparse.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes Harry? – dijo tranquila, aun mirando el mueble – ¿sientes que esté aquí? ¿O quizás, lamentas haberte acostado conmigo? – lo miró – sería de gran ayuda que fueras honesto al menos en esto. – Harry sintió que era la bendita oportunidad que estaba esperando para desembarazarse de esa pelirroja y salir de su vida. Era la pregunta perfecta para terminar con ese calvario que había supuesto Ginny Weasley desde que había visto caminar en ese bar atestado de muggles. si era la oportunidad perfecta, solo que al mirarla, tan pequeña y con un encanto propio de ella, se sentaba en el escritorio con sus piernas balanceándose, y sus manos apretando el borde de madera.

- Yo… - suspiró y luego se acercó hacia ella atraído por el imán en que ella se había convertido para su cuerpo – yo siento haberme comportado como un imbécil…

- Eso no responde mi pregunta…

- No siento que lo de anoche fue un error…

- ¿En serio?

- Si, solo no me lo esperaba ¿Okay? – dijo molesto. Sentía que Ginny lo presionaba y estaba a punto de entrar en pánico – está bien, eres una chica hermosa, y bueno cualquiera podría haberse aprovechado de la situación.

- No te aprovechaste… solo tomaste lo que te ofrecí – dijo y con las piernas lo atrajo más hacia el escritorio.

- Ginny… - ella aprovechó el momento de debilidad para rodear su cintura con sus brazos…

- ¿Este es el escritorio donde estudiabas? – dijo coqueta.

- Si… pero no creo que sea buena idea…

- ¿Qué es lo que no es buena idea? – dijo acariciando la espalda de Harry desde la cintura y subiendo, marcando con sus uñas el recorrido y haciéndolo erizar como un gato hasta la nuca.

- Que… que… - ahogo un suspiro – que hagas esto…

- ¿Qué? – dijo apretándolo y dándolo mordisquitos y besos en el cuello – ¿esto, o esto? – dijo levantándole la ropa y acariciando la piel. – o quizás te gusta esto… - Harry no supo cómo ella se las arregló para quitarle la ropa y dejarlo con el torso desnudo. Acarició su abdomen y sin que él pudiera hacer nada (tampoco era que quería hacerlo), comenzó a lamerle la piel. Y él juró mentalmente.

- Te gusta… - dijo con una voz ronca, mientras le quitaba a ella la parte superior de la ropa – te gusta tener el control.

- Soy cazadora Harry – dijo sonriendo coqueta – me gusta ir al ataque… hacer el primer movimiento… - jadeó cuando él la besó, y más cuando la lengua de Harry entró tomando posesión – Y esperar el ataque del adversario para…

- Será mejor que dejemos el maldito Quidditch

- Entonces plantéalo como una maldita misión…

- No… soy demasiado obsesivo con mi trabajo - se besaron frenéticamente y luego jadeantes se miraron a los ojos. –contigo solo soy… - y volvió a besarla. No quería decirle que con ella, él era solo un hombre disfrutando de buena compañía.

- Harry… - dijo, Harry la miró a la cara, estaba completamente ruborizada, y con la pupila dilatada. Estaba excitada y él también… Merlín, pensó, estaban en su habitación de la infancia en la casa de sus padres, y con sus padres y parientes en la planta baja, y él estaba allí, con la mujer más sexy, planteándose la posibilidad de tener sexo… sexo rápido y caliente, con esa perfecta pelirroja – Harry… - repitió-

- Que… - dijo jadeando.

- Los pantalones… quítame los pantalones ya…

- ¿Quieres?

- ¡Si!

- Pero… ¿no quieres esperar? – ella lo miró arqueando las cejas – digo… anoche fue tu primera vez…

- No, no quiero esperar… quiero… quiero… - Ginny no sabía que decir… solo necesitaba tener una posibilidad más de estar en brazos de Harry. – ¿hazlo si?

- Okay… - solo tardó un segundo en desabotonar el pantalón, y maldijo – maldita sea… no se por qué te pones estas botas tan complicadas… - jadeó, al tironear, al punto que Ginny solo atinó a aferrarse con las manos al borde del escritorio para no salir despedida y caer al suelo. – lo siento…

- No lo sientes… solo te sale – dijo sonriendo - ¿este es el famoso escritorio donde aprendiste a hacer estas cosas?

- No… - dijo una vez que tirara vaya a saber dónde el pantalón. La miró. Se veía tan graciosa, vestida solo con la ropa interior, y aquellas estrafalarias botas, sus piernas delgadas pero con los músculos marcados, y su pecho subía y bajaba mostrando su nerviosismo. Él también estaba nervioso. Nunca había traído una chica a su casa para… bueno, para lo que iba a pasar. Pero tampoco había traído una chica como ella. Ginny era capaz de volver loco a cualquiera, y conseguir que una persona como él, tan serio y meticuloso con sus cosas, hubiera volcado todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y la estuviera besando como la besaba, con una evidente posesividad. Sus manos acariciaron sus pechos sobre la seda del sostén, y jadeó. Le encantaban sus pechos, y sin siquiera pedir permiso, beso y lamió el valle que los dividía provocándole a Ginny un intenso gemido, que lo volvió loco. Con un instinto primitivo, le quitó las bragas y acarició la zona más sensible, haciendo que Ginny se arqueara buscando el contacto. Sin esperar más, se despojó de sus pantalones, y apretándola contra el pequeño mueble sobre el escritorio la besó, introduciendo su lengua, recorriendo y tomando posesión de la misma. Le encantaba besarla, acariciarla, y todo lo que viniera después. A los manotazos, abrió el primer cajoncito que tenía el mueble, y sacó un pequeño envoltorio plástico. Ella sonrió.

- Me encanta lo responsable que eres… - él sonrió como a ella le gustaba, de costado – tienes de estos en todos los lugares posibles, supongo…

- Si… - dijo rompiendo el envoltorio y bajando su mirada. Ginny siguió la suya y jadeó... él la miró – si no quieres seguir…

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo acariciando con su mano temblorosa su miembro y haciendo a Harry jadear – es raro…

- Linda… - dijo quitándole suavemente la mano – ¿podemos discutirlo luego? – ella asintió. Harry se colocó el condón y luego… el suspiro al entrar en su cuerpo fue mutuo. Algo que aunque no quisiera, había deseado desde el momento que abrió los ojos esa mañana y la viera allí, recostada a su lado.- Merlín, eres tan suave… - lamió su hombro, haciéndola suspirar – tan dulce… - La boca de Ginny mordió suavemente el cuello y luego lamió la misma zona, tan sensualmente que Harry no pudo evitar un gruñido de placer de tenerla entre sus brazos. Los movimientos fueron rítmicos, profundos y fueron acelerándose a medida que la pasión se iba a crecentando. Cuando Ginny comenzó a tensarse, Casi a punto de correrse, Harry perdió completamente la razón, y un sonido ronco, profundo y placentero, salió de su boca. Una vez más se había rendido ante esa pelirroja. A medida que su cuerpo y mente iban apaciguándose, apareció la lucidez y con ella llegó el arrepentimiento, y luego el pánico ganó la batalla a medida que trataba de serenar su respiración, con la cara apoyada en el hueco del cuello de Ginny. Harry trataba de buscar las palabras exactas pero era difícil… aunque lo más difícil era separarse de ese cuerpo que le provocaba sensaciones que nunca nadie le había provocado. Cada vez que estaba junto a Ginny se sentía en casa, protegido, pero luego del sexo, se sentía agobiado por ella, y el pánico ganaba la pulseada.

Ginny trataba de serenar su cuerpo de los terribles temblores de placer que Harry le provocaba. Era nueva en el sexo, pero Harry la hacía sentir tan viva, tan plena, que pareciera que estuvieran juntos desde hace tiempo, y que se entendían a la perfección. Incluso su cuerpo pequeño, delgado y suave, encajaba perfecto al cuerpo, musculoso, duro, e imponente de Harry. Y eso le encantaba. Sentir su piel caliente y sudorosa, junto a la suya. Harry olía tan bien después del sexo. Besó con ternura su brazo, y esperó. Pero Harry no se movía. Tenía la frente apoyada en su hombro y su respiración agitada, le hacía cosquillas en su cuello, provocándola otra vez. Sonrió. Estaba tan contenta con lo que había pasado

- Merlín, no puedo creerlo… - susurró Harry, sin dejar su cálido refugio.

- Harry…

- Por favor, o digas nada… Solo… - se separó bruscamente del cuerpo de Ginny, y sin siquiera mirarla, comenzó a buscar su ropa. Estaba sudoroso, como si hubiera corrido la maratón de su vida. Buscó sus pantalones y se los puso rápidamente. Luego fue levantando las ropas de Ginny y pasándoselas, evitando que hubiera contacto corporal entre ellos.

- Harry… - él levantó la mano para hacerla callar.

- No puedo creerlo – repitió, y en su voz Ginny notó arrepentimiento, – en mi casa… en mi habitación… no puedo creerlo - la miró – por favor, Ginny solo vístete… - Ella comenzó a vestirse en silencio. El solo trataba de analizar la situación, y buscar la manera de subsanar el terrible error que había cometido.

- Harry…

- ¡No! – dijo ayudándola con el suéter – solo vístete, y vuelve con mi madre y sus amigas… yo…

- Harry, no es necesario que…

- ¡Si, lo es! – dijo bruscamente – solo quiero que te vayas y me dejes tranquilo… - se miró el cuerpo – yo tengo que darme un baño… ¿sólo vete, si? – dijo mirándola. Ginny sintió un nudo en la garganta y unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Harry lamentaba el profundo error que había cometido al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Pero nunca iba a mostrarle la manera en que la había herido con su actitud. Solo lo miró y asintió.

- Tan poco es gran cosa… - dijo acomodándose la ropa. Él la miró.

- ¿No es gran cosa? – dijo furioso – ¿No es gran cosa? – suspiró - maldición, acabo de tirarme a una chica en el escritorio donde me he sacado las pestañas estudiando para ser el mejor auror del ministerio, en mi casa, con toda mi familia reunida abajo… estás completamente loca, si crees que no es gran cosa… para mí, es la peor equivoc…

- No te esfuerces… Estás haciendo una tormenta de una suave brisa… - dijo interrumpiéndolo – ¡solo fue un puto polvo! – gritó – si tanto te molesta, bien… será mejor que me vaya…

- Si – dijo mirándola – creo que es lo mejor… - ella se acomodó el cabello lo más que pudo y se acercó a la puerta, antes de abrirla lo miró – yo… cuando tenga tiempo te llamo – ella rió.

- ¿Crees que soy tonta? – dijo – se perfectamente que nunca lo harás – sonrió – no te preocupes, tampoco es que me desviva porque lo hagas – abrió la puerta – adiós Harry… - salió, pero antes de cerrar lo miró – ah, será mejor que acomodes tu escritorio… no vaya a ser que descubran que detrás de esa postura fría e indolente, hay una ser humano que vive y siente, pero que tiene miedo de hacerlo… - y el portazo hizo vibrar todos los adornos de la estantería. Y Harry se quedó allí, sin nada más que decir, sabiendo que ella tenía razón… pero eso, nunca se lo diría a nadie.

* * *

Nota de la autora: bien, como les dije, no era gran cosa… lo tomo como un capítulo de transición a medias. Odio cuando Harry se comporta asi… Ginny creo que se lleva mi afecto siempre. A pesar de que parezca un tanto lanzada… el amor hace que uno arriesgue, y ella a pesar de que sabe que el hueso (léase Harry) es duro de roer, aun no pierde esa tenue esperanza, y por eso actúa. Espero que no se lo tomen a mal. Me encanta Sirius… siempre lo imaginé así, y lamento profundamente los nombres de sus hijos, cuando buscaba un nombre acorde… me pareció que eran los adecuados. Si a ustedes no… bueno, ya esos niños tendrán que soportar el peso de las burlas mas adelante. Yo diría que los dejemos en paz! Jeje

Ahora si, los dejo. Mis dedos están ansiosos de terminar el capítulo de LQNF… y ahí hay una sorpresa que no iba a escribir, pero que me parece que los personajes se lo merecen… terminará la tegua con esa acción? XXX

See you!


	8. Capitulo 7

**HOLA! A veces creo que no tengo tiempo, y otras veces, realmente no tengo tiempo… últimamente me he sentido un poco distraída, y con pocas ganas de sentarme frente a Bellatrix ( mi notebook). Pero, nobleza obliga, acá les traigo otro capítulo de esta historia que, me encanta escribir… siento que en un punto, es el disparate que me valió escribir "aprendiendo a ser romántico", pero en fin, la gente pidió capitulo y acá está.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**Una cosa quiero aclarar. El capítulo anterior, más precisamente el primer párrafo, quedó tan mal, que me disculpo. En realidad eran al menos tres párrafos, pero por esas cosas de la tecnología, cada vez que subo un documento se descompagina y tengo que revisar todo de nuevo. Lo malo es que no me fijé que tres párrafos habían quedado juntos y esa parte de la historia está un poco confusa. Mis disculpas nuevamente y les aseguro que no volverá a pasar… ¡al menos estaré en alerta permanente!**

**Capítulo 7**

Lo peor de todo ese molesto asunto, reflexionaba Harry, una vez cometida la mayor estupidez que un hombre pudiera cometer con una chica, fueron las consecuencias de esos estúpidos actos. No hubo absolutamente nada que hiciera entender a su madre que la grosera actitud que tuviera con Ginny, fue producto de un impulso chapucero que lo atacó, haciéndole decir tonterías y que tuvieron como consecuencia primaria que ella se marchara de la casa y de su vida; y como consecuencias secundarias que todas las mujeres lo miraran con rabia al bajar después de darse un baño, serenarse y convencerse que había hecho bien en terminar la relación; y la otra consecuencia, la peor de todas, una tremenda regañina a manos de su madre, en presencia de su padre, su padrino y Remus, en el despacho del primero, teniendo que soportar la cara de pocos amigos del segundo, y la mirada de incomprensión del tercero… y por supuesto los gritos de ella, junto con su mirada hostil, y su amenaza de "guerra fría…" w-o-a-o-w… guerra fría, una frase que nunca había escuchado de labios de Lily Potter. Aun podía recordar la mirada agresiva de su madre… espeluznante.

_- Desgraciado… - dijo Lily e intentó manotear la varita de su bolsillo. James intentó persuadirla de que depusiera su actitud, mientras Remus se ponía en frente de Harry. Este los miró a todos los presentes hoscamente. No necesitaba que nadie librara sus batallas. Su madre iba a comprender por las buenas o no, que él era una persona adulta, y que tomaba sus propias decisiones._

_- Para que lo sepas madre, soy un adulto y tomo mis propias decisiones… - dijo mirándola seriamente, desafiándola – tomo mis decisiones por mí mismo y no necesito defensores… - agregó mirando a los demás._

_- Por una vez en tu vida, cállate Harry – dijo Sirius – ya te mandaste la tuya, ahora afronta las consecuencias… - Harry iba a protestar pero su madre lo impidió. Ah, su madre podría ser una actriz consumada… le iba demasiado bien el drama._

_- ¡No me hables así, niño! – dijo su madre – ¡Miren al señorito! qué adulto te crees… todo responsabilidad y madurez… - hizo el ademán de lanzarle algo, pero afortunadamente para Harry, su padre había quitado los elementos punzo cortantes que pudiera arrojarle, así como los floreros, y jarrones decorativos… esos dolían demasiado - ¡pero con tu actitud me demuestras que solo eres un auténtico calsonazos!_

_- Ya basta Lily… - dijo James – debes entender que tu hijo por muy idiota que sea, tiene derecho a vivir su vida como le parece._

_- Sí, claro – dijo ella ofuscada – y tú, como bien macho que eres… - suspiró desilusionada de su marido – lo solapas…_

_- ¿Yo? ¿Y yo qué rayos tengo que ver en esto?- preguntó James, ya no entendiendo nada. _

_- ¡Tú y tus amigotes tienen la culpa de que tu hijo sea así! - chilló dándole un golpe – ¡porque tú y ellos le han dado la estúpida idea de que es un gran macho! – farfulló – ya te voy a dar yo gran macho… - dando un paso hacia Harry como amenazándolo con golpearlo - ¡qué bien que lo demostraste, teniendo sexo con una inocente niña, en mi casa, aprovechándote de ella y luego botándola como si fuera una basura en tu zapato de macho indomable! – terminó chillando. Harry, todo rojo, la miró. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que él se había aprovechado de la inocente Ginny? Merlín si su madre supiera qué tan inocente era esa pelirroja… y lo peor de todo, ¿cómo diablos se enteró que Ginny y él habían… como decirlo educadamente, "intimado", en su casa? ¿Ginny había sido demasiado explicita con las explicaciones a la hora de su partida? Oh, diablos, cada cosa que pasaba lo hundía más… pero aun cuando la pelirroja se fuera de boca, no dejaría que su madre ganara esta batalla._

_- Tu manera de fabular me impresiona, madre… - dijo – solo suponer que…que Ginny y yo… bueno… eso, es lo peor…_

_- ¡Ay, por favor! – dijo interrumpiéndolo, arrojándole los restos de un envoltorio de color metálico – deberías ser más cuidadoso, si quieres ser el mejor auror del mundo… - Harry tomó el paquetito y lo abolló con rabia – no creas que soy la mujer de tu padre por nada… ¡cuando tu naciste, yo ayudaba a tu padre a descifrar los códigos mortífagos, señor experto en sigilo y rastreo!_

_- Cómo te atreves… - dijo más colorado aún._

_- ¿Cómo me atrevo? Soy tu madre, - dijo serena y acomodándose el cabello - ¿Cómo lo se? Muy fácil, querido, he sido yo quien ha puesto esos condones en el cajoncito de tu escritorio desde que tienes 16 años y descubrí que ya eras sexualmente activo…_

_- ¡Madre!_

_- Así que se perfectamente cuando tú tienes… ya sabes qué… - dijo mirándolo con petulancia._

_- Merlín… - dijo su padre ufano – a los dieciséis… ni yo que era un polvorita, fui tan activo a esa edad…_

_- A quien quieres engañar cornamenta – dijo Sirius – tu también perdiste la virginidad a los dieciséis…_

_- No es el punto aquí Canuto… - dijo James carraspeando, ante la mirada de sorpresa de su esposa – ¿qué quieres? era un niño precoz…_

_- Ojala mi madre hubiera sido tan comprensiva conmigo… - dijo Sirius con sorna – si descubría mis condones, los hechizaba para que, cuando yo los usara, se transformaran en serpientes que me mordieran el… - miró a Remus – oh, ese evento doloroso me marcó de por vida, te lo juro…_

_- No estamos para tus bromas Canuto… - dijo James, aunque recordaba cuando tuvo que acompañar a su amigo a San Mungo junto a Remus, en medio de burlas de ellos y la cara de horror de la sanadora, que pensaba que Sirius tenía una morbosa idea del sexo exótico._

_- Mi vida es mía…- dijo Harry – y no permitiré que nada, ni NADIE… - dijo enfatizando la palabra y mirando a su madre – me diga cómo tengo que vivirla y con quien…_

_- ¡Tu vida es tuya, pero eso no te da derecho a tratar a las mujeres como una mierda!_

_- No la traté así… yo… perdí los nervios, y no se realmente qué es lo que le dije._

_- ¿No sabes?_

_- Bueno, en realidad… no recuerdo… _

_- Peor entonces… - dijo Sirius. Remus le dio un codazo – ¿qué? Nadie pierde los nervios después de una follada… ¿eso más que ponerte tenso te relaja, no?_

_- Sirius…_

_- El punto aquí es… - dijo Harry – que eres mi madre, y te quiero, pero no te permitiré que me manejes a tu antojo, Lily… yo no soy James… _

_- Mira – dijo separándose de su esposo – digas lo que digas, no te salvarás de la guerra fría que desde hoy pienso declararte… - y sin decir más salió de la biblioteca dando un portazo._

_- Esta vez la fregaste ahijado... – dijo Sirius – y si, no eres James – Harry lo miró – al menos Cornamenta sabe cuándo mantener su estúpida boca cerrada._

Después de ese incidente, fue un domingo perfecto. Completamente ignorado por las mujeres, e insensiblemente burlado por los hombres. Los niños, fueron otro problema, Procyon y Apolo, que con esos nombres no tenían derecho a decir ni a hacer nada, lo hicieron objeto de sus bromas. Y Teddy, su mejor primo, lo miraba con odio. Y para demostrar que estaba del lado de Ginny, había cambiado su color de pelo, imitando al de la pelirroja. Si, fue un domingo inolvidable en todos los sentidos.

Recurrir a Hermione después de ese fiasco familiar, fue imperativo. Tenía que saber qué era aquello de la guerra fría con lo que amenazara su madre. Y luego de que su amiga, le diera una clase de historia muggle, entendió que Lily Potter nunca iba a sesgar en hacerle la vida imposible: Guerra fría, al parecer, era una disputa declarada entre dos contendientes, que no tenía por objeto un enfrentamiento militar, pero si diplomático y económico, debido a rivalidades ideológicas… o eso al menos entendió Harry en el poco tiempo que pudo mantener la atención en Hermione, y su tedioso relato. Pero pudo mantenerla lo suficiente para saber que su madre se la tenía jurada… Lily no iba a hacer nada en cuestiones económicas, porque él se mantenía solo desde hace tiempo; y la cuestión diplomática… suspiró. Ahí tenía un punto en contra, ya que su madre tenía un arma muy eficaz para manipular a su padre, jefe de aurores y a su padrino director de seguridad mágica, y con ello frenar su ascenso hacia su meta: esa arma era la cama, o lo que pudieran hacer en ella. Obviamente su madre nunca metería a Sirius en su cama, Merlín no lo permita, pensó mientras lo recorría un escalofrío de asco. Pero si tenía una aliada que fácilmente podía hacer de la vida sexual de Sirius Black, bien Black: la mujer de su padrino… y Rachel sí que llevaba a Sirius de la nariz. También Tenía de su parte a Tonks… de las tres la más vengativa, y para colmo era auror. De ellas tendría que cuidarse mucho. Quizás sea bueno, pensaba al tiempo que temblaba, comenzar a dormir con un ojo abierto… o con el oído atento… o con todo el cuerpo en alerta permanente. También sería conveniente, para su seguridad, instalar un par o dos de alarmas más en su departamento. Maldijo su mala suerte.

Harry terminó de concluir que era la cuestión ideológica la que lo enfrentaba con su madre… ella quería que Ginny fuera parte de su vida, y él no. Ella quería que Harry pusiera al matrimonio por sobre todas las cosas incluida su carrera, y él nunca pondría a nada, ni a nadie, por encima de su profesión. Lily Potter quería que él fuera feliz al lado de una mujer que ella le eligiera, y él, Harry Potter, solo era feliz con su trabajo, y sin ninguna mujer a su lado... elegida por su madre, o no. Farfulló un improperio. Su madre no lo iba a dejar tranquilo nunca…

Siguió trabajando en los casos que su padre le había encomendado durante la semana anterior. Esa tarde de domingo había sido desastrosa, pero eso no iba a detener el ritmo de su trabajo. Ginny Weasley había sido una distracción inoportuna, demasiado buena, caliente, sexy, y hermosa… ah, y también con un cuerpo para el infarto. Pero era distracción al fin. Era, bien en pasado… y ya no era su problema.

Suspiró agobiado, mientras revisaba los pergaminos desparramados en su mesa. El papeleo resultante de su trabajo era molesto, y lamentablemente su compañero de trabajo, Ron Weasley, nunca iba a realizar algo tan tedioso como realizar informes. Como su amigo decía a sí mismo, no era un hombre de la pluma y la palabra… Bufó resignado, mientras pensaba en su amigo… y recordó algo que había enterrado al momento de seducir a Ginevra Weasley y dejarla en el olvido: ella era la hermana de su mejor amigo. ¡Doble mierda! Y se preguntó si su amistad con Ron, declinaría o terminaría por culpa de Ginny. ¿Esa pelirroja sexy sería la causante del alejamiento de su mejor amigo? Maldijo el momento en que le pidió ayuda a Ron. Hermione tenía razón… Ginny Weasley, cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead no era conveniente por un sinfín de razones… la más importante, la pérdida de control al momento de follársela y olvidarse del mundo, sin que le importara una mierda, más que complacer a esa pelirroja y a él mismo, en su casa, más precisamente en su habitación. ¡Merlín, en su escritorio! Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, para alejar los recuerdos y más que nada los deseos de llamarla. Ella era parte de su pasado. Quizás sea un tanto complicado el olvidarse del asunto, pero no era imposible… ¿no?

Para suerte de Harry, esa línea de pensamiento se vio cortada rápidamente debido a la entrada de Ron, con su pasmosa manera de caminar y con la boca ocupada con lo que podía adivinar una de sus tantas raciones diarias de ranas de chocolate. Su amigo se detuvo un momento para tragar lo que tuviera en la boca, y sonrió. Los dientes manchados de chocolate confirmaron su teoría. Después de unos segundos se sentó frente a Harry, y comenzó a mirarlo detenidamente. _"oh no…"_ pensó Harry _"Ron sabe que me tiré a su hermanita sobre el escritorio de mi habitación, y va a matarme…"_

- Hola amigo… - dijo levantando una pierna y acomodándola sobre la otra. – en qué andas...

- En lo que deberías andar tu – le dijo un tanto apocado, ya imaginando su cuello entre las manos de Ron. – ¿y tú, tan ocupado como siempre? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

- Eehhh… - dijo acercándose tratando de ser confidente - tratando de entender a las mujeres…

- ¿Por? – dijo algo temeroso.

- Bueno... – miró hacia la puerta del jefe de aurores – Hermione está molesta por algo… y debe ser algo bien grueso, porque esta mañana, cuando le exigí el desayuno… me gruñó… _- "Estoy frito… Hermione lo sabe... y se unirá al ejercito femenino que creará mi madre para arrancarme las bolas…_"

- ¿Te lo dijo? – preguntó con la voz aflautada.

- Bueno, el gruñido es un sonido… pero debe ser una manera de comunicarse de los animales o algo así, ¿no?

- No, idiota, ¡quiero saber si te dijo por qué estaba molesta!

- Bueno, no… pero sospecho que tiene algo que ver con mi hermana, porque Ginny la llamó temprano en la noche y cuando menos lo esperaba… - barrió con su mano un par de pergaminos - Hermione simplemente despareció… farfulló algo como charla de chicas… tu sabes, lo usual: Ginny, Hermione, Luna y unas cuantas locas más, juntándose y despellejando la pobre integridad de los hombres.

- ¿Y?

- No vino a dormir… cayó en la mañana justo para darse una ducha y desayunar esos potingues asquerosos de fibra y cereales con leche, que ella come… no me dio un puñetero beso, y cuando le dije "¿Y mi desayuno?", ella simplemente me dio los cerillos, la tetera, y me dijo "¿sabes prender la estufa?", a lo que yo solo atiné a asentir, "pues hazte el desayuno tú mismo…" y desapareció.

- Ah…

- Así es la vida de los hombres comprometidos… en un momento estás preparándote para tener la noche más caliente del año, y luego… puf, aparece tu hermana con sus problemas de chica soltera… y a la mierda con tus planes. - sonrió – tu sí que tienes suerte amigo…

- ¿Por?

- Estás un tanto monosilábico hoy, ¿eh? – dijo burlón. Harry bufó, y lo miró arqueando una ceja.

- Me sorprende que sepas qué es un monosílabo…

- Bueno, vive con Hermione y te acostumbrarás a cosas como esas – rió, y luego lo miró – ¿cómo te fue con mi hermana?

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de cómo me fue con tu hermana? – dijo a la defensiva.

- Pues eso… - dijo mirándolo – como te fue con mi hermana…

- ¿Cuándo?

- ¿Cuando qué?

- ¿Cuándo quieres saber cómo me fue con tu hermana?

- ¡Pues hoy! - dijo – quiero saber hoy, como te fue con mi hermana

- Pero si hoy no la he visto…

- No quiero saber cómo te fue hoy con mi hermana, Harry – dijo molesto – quiero saber hoy, cómo te fue con mi hermana…

- Es lo mismo…

- No, no es lo mismo – dijo con voz de sabelotodo. Harry suspiró. Vivir con Hermione, le estaba costando a Ron perder un rasgo muy distintivo de su identidad y el cual él adoraba… su identidad de idiota.

- ¿Cómo que no es lo mismo?

- Todo el significado de la pregunta cambia, según donde pongas la palabra hoy… eso quiere decir que…

- Independientemente del hecho que me estás volviendo loco, no me puede ir nada hoy con tu hermana… porque no la he visto.

- Quiero saber…

- ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – volviendo a su actitud defensiva.

- ¡Porque es mi hermana!

- Si hubieras pensado antes en tu hermana, no me la hubieras presentado... – y maldijo por sonar tan deprimido.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? – dijo arqueando una ceja.

- Nada… - mintió - solo que no me gusta que me interrogues como si fuera un sospechoso de… lo que sea que me estés acusando.

- Eh, eh, eh… para el bote ahí, amigo… - dijo elevando las manos para detener a su amigo – no estoy tratando de interrogarte Harry, ni mucho menos acusarte de algo – dijo jocoso – solo quiero saber cómo te fue con mi hermana…

- Me fue bien, ¿satisfecho con la respuesta? –se levantó para tomar un poco de agua y calmar los nervios – fuimos a la fiesta y eso es todo… después como todo buen caballero, la llevé a su casa y… - evitó pensar en lo que hizo después y suspiró – le agradecí que me acompañara a la fiesta de mi madre y me fui… - Merlín que duro era mentirle a un amigo.

- ¿Te rompió la existencia con su actitud de coqueta irremediable?

- Eh… no, para nada – mintió – es más, no tuvimos esa suerte de química que suelo tener con las chicas…- miró a su amigo – para ser más gráfico, a mi entender tu hermana tiene pene…

- ¿Qué? – dijo levantándose de golpe – mira, mi hermana puede ser una eterna rompe pelotas, pero te aseguro que no es ninguna travesti. Y para tu información, ella usa bragas… y también sostén… y no es porque la haya espiado – aclaró - veía su ropa interior colgada en el tendedero de mi casa… y no eran las bragas de mi madre, porque mi madre las usa tamaño universal, y las de Ginny son más modernas, con encajes, y todas esas cosas… - afirmó con seguridad - ¿cómo puede tener pene, si usa bragas?

- Ay Ron, solo es una manera de decir que no me fijo en las hermanas de mis amigos, y mucho menos en sus chicas… - dijo cansado, y mesándose el cabello. Afortunadamente la idiotez de Ron, no estaba aún perdida – es una simple expresión… es como decir las mujeres de mis amigos tienen barba y bigote…

- Ah, y ahora te la agarras con la pobre Hermione… - dijo pensativo – ¿tú le viste el bigote? Si se lo viste, no le digas, porque herirías su autoestima…

- ¡Solo es un tonto refrán muggle! – dijo a punto de perder la paciencia - Y no le he visto nada a Hermione… – chilló, y luego se restregó los ojos cansado – dime cómo llegamos a esta conversación sin sentido…

- Llegamos a esto porque tú no querías contarme en principio, como te fue con mi hermana. Pero luego me lo dijiste, y me parece genial que no te haya atraído en lo mas mínimo… de hecho, le diré que dijiste que tiene pene… – sonrió.

- Díselo, por mi… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Tan mal te fue?

- No, solo que mis padres la fagocitaron – bufó – mi madre con sus obras benéficas, y mi padre con el asunto del Quidditch… no tuvimos tiempo de interactuar entre nosotros – sintió un golpe en el estómago… ¿sería que su conciencia había caído tan bajo, al mentirle de es manera tan ruin a su amigo? – lo cierto es que es una chica simpática, pero…

- No es tu tipo.

- Ni de cerca… - Ron se levantó y lo palmeó en la espalda… y Harry se sintió como judas.

- Mala suerte amigo… - sonrió – voy a decirle a Ginny que para ti, ella tiene barba y bigote también… - la puerta se abrió y James Potter los miró a ambos y con un solo movimiento de cabeza, les informó que había reunión en su despacho. Harry y Ron se levantaron de sus asientos rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia la oficina.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"_Eso me pasa por tener la maldita idea de querer cambiar el mundo,"_ se dijo Ginny cuando Gwenog Jones, su capitana, la reprendió por enésima vez, al escapársele una vez más la quaffle. Su mente no estaba dispuesta y centrada en el entrenamiento. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y odiaba sentirse así. Y la culpa de todo la tenía Harry… no, no toda la culpa era de ese imbécil, idiota, insensible e infeliz. Ella tenía la mayor parte de la culpa, por creer que tenía la fuerza y el poder de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Debería haber seguido con el plan, y dejarlo en solo un encuentro. Pero no, la gran cabezota de Ginny Weasley, tenía que demostrarle a Harry Potter que estaba equivocado. Que necesitaba de alguien para estar bien, ¿y que logró con ello? Que el tonto la corriera como si ella era portadora de la peor peste que apareciera en el planeta. Jamás se había sentido tan humillada en su vida. Y más humillada se sintió cuando al bajar, se encontró al pie de las escaleras a Lily Potter que la miraba como adivinando lo que había sucedido en la habitación de su hijo. ¡Qué domingo más bochornoso! Afortunadamente, no tuvo que dar muchas explicaciones y huyó de allí rápidamente. Adiós a Harry y a toda la mierda obsesiva que lo rodeaba.

Otro grito de su capitana, sumado a una palabra malsonante, la trajo al presente; así que suspirando, maniobró su escoba para dirigirse a los aros. Ahora le tocaba entrenar tiros de penal. Mientras esperaba su turno, volvió a pensar en Harry. No entendía cómo era posible que un chico cambiara de opinión tan rápidamente. Un momento estaba llevándote al cielo, y al segundo te largaba las peores palabras y te mandaba al infierno… no, a la mierda misma.

Hermione había tenido la razón todo el tiempo, ella no era una chica apropiada para Harry. Ella quería cosas tan diferentes a las que deseaba el gran auror Harry, "solo me importa mi carrera," Potter. Una familia e hijos, y un amante esposo que se desviviera por ella, era su objetivo principal, y sobre el cual, se posaban el resto de sus metas. Para ella nada era más importante que formar una familia como la que habían forjado sus padres y sus hermanos… pobres, pero felices. Y esos deseos, estaban seriamente enfrentados a lo que deseaba Harry. Él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, para poder dedicarse exclusivamente a su trabajo de auror, sin esposa ni hijos, ni nada que lo distrajera en su camino a ser el más joven jefe de aurores de la historia del mundo mágico. Tan obsesivo como su hermano Percy en su obstinación por escalar en la política mágica, y eso era decir mucho. Lo cierto era que Harry había logrado perder el sentido de la orientación apenas un día, y Ginny hubiera querido lograr que lo hiciera definitivamente gracias a ella y por ella. Pero la sensación de triunfo solo duró lo que dura una tonta pompa de jabón. Harry destrozó con su raciocinio la burbuja, volviendo a la realidad, y arrastrándola hacia la horrible verdad que estúpidamente se había negado a aceptar: Harry Potter no la quería en su vida… ni un minuto, ni un segundo… nunca.

Alguien le alcanzó la Quaffle, y se imaginó que era la cabeza de Harry en sus manos… Reunió toda la rabia y la fuerza del mundo en sus brazos y estrelló la cabeza imaginaria de "señor imbécil" contra los aros. Suspiró… Ahora se sentía un poco mejor. No iba a perder lo mejor de su vida por un rechazo. ¡Ella era Ginny Weasley, por favor! ¡La personificación del éxito nada menos! Ella tenía las mejores oportunidades para conocer chicos que se romperían la cabeza por salir con ella, conquistarla y ser parte de su vida. ¿Por qué iba a malgastar su tiempo arrastrándose a los pies de un pobre tonto que no sabía ni lo que quería él mismo? ¡Merlín, ella no era una simplona que tenía que suplicar por cariño! Ella era la chica más sexy del mundo del Quidditch… Solo era cuestión de chasquear los dedos y tendría a quien quisiera a su lado.

Sonrió mientras lanzaba otra quaffle. Si, era tiempo de comenzar a pensar en si misma… y no desear cosas que para ella eran inalcanzables. Y Harry Potter era algo inalcanzable… ya era tiempo de dejar ese objetivo por algo mas realizable.

##############

En tiempo real solo habían pasado dos semanas… fueron contabilizadas en la mente de Harry mientras su amigo le detallaba los últimos informes respecto a la investigación que les encargara su padre. Extraños eventos habían estado sucediendo desde hacía ya varios meses, cuyas víctimas eran asesinadas o seriamente lastimadas a una hora temprana de la mañana. En total habían sido siete ataques, de los cuales cinco habían tenido víctimas fatales, y dos heridos graves, pero que no podían brindar un testimonio que dilucidara la cuestión.

El jefe de aurores había encomendado el caso a Harry y a Ron. Aun siendo aurores jóvenes, tenía plena confianza en ellos. Harry había estado exultante con esta designación. Era el caso que estaba esperando desde que terminara la academia, y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Según los datos que había recabado junto a su amigo, el agresor, atacaba a sus víctimas, y luego se sentaba tranquilamente a desayunar, mientras sus víctimas agonizaban, para después incendiar la casa… Al tomar el caso y revisar los antecedentes de las víctimas, Harry llegó a la conclusión que todos ellos tenían algo en común. Cada una de los perjudicados tenía uno o dos familiares directos que habían participado de una u otra forma en la batalla de Hogwarts. Y también había averiguado que estaban relacionados con los aurores en forma directa o indirecta.

Habían pasado dos semanas… suspiró. Dos malditas semanas donde había contabilizado día a día las veces que tuvo la tentación de llamarla, al menos para saber cómo estaba. Si, solo habían sido quince días, pero para la desesperación que sentía cada noche entre sus sábanas, se sentían como dos años, ciento cinco semanas, setecientos treinta días, y no calculaba la horas, porque era malo en las matemáticas, pero eran muchas las que pensaban en ella.

Sabía por su hermano que Ginny Weasley estaba bien. Estaba al tanto por "El profeta diario", el cual leía día a día para enterarse de la realidad mágica (esa era la versión oficial, la cruda realidad era que rapiñaba cualquier información sobre Ginny), y en el periódico decía que su carrera profesional iba exitosamente en ascenso. Y sabía por su padre, James Potter, que su madre estaba construyendo un enorme pedestal donde ponerla. Al parecer las ideas de Ginny para la fundación, estaban dando enormes y beneficiosos resultados para los niños del orfanato. Pero, aunque se le retorcieran las tripas, no iba a llamarla. ¿Qué diablos iba a decirle? _"si, Ginny lamento haber sido un completo imbécil, y quería saber cómo estás… ¿recuerdas en algún momento de tu agitada agenda social y deportiva, lo que pasó entre nosotros? Porque yo me torturo cada momento, deseando volver a sentir tus labios en mi piel…"_ bufó. Si, y de seguro ella sonreiría con esos labios tan sensuales, y le respondería con un estupendo hechizo que lo dejara más idiota de lo que era. Debería cambiar su nombre por "_Absolutamente Patético Potter."_ Mas cuando daba de a cabezazos contra el teléfono, a punto de marcar su número… no, no iba a hacerlo.

Su madre no había vuelto a molestarlo. En ese aspecto la primera semana fue un paraíso. Su madre, eterna metomentodo, ni si quiera le hacía el diario llamado matinal, para despertarlo y desearle una buena jornada. Pero, después de siete días de no saber nada de Lily Potter, tanta indiferencia lo tenía mal. Adoraba a su madre, y había llegado a tal punto su patetismo, que extrañaba su intromisión en su vida. Si seguía así, iba a coronarse como el rey de los patéticos.

Enderezó su cuerpo. No, debía sobreponerse… no iba a sucumbir. Su padre estaba realmente sorprendido por como manejaba el asunto del "asesino serial" o como le decía Sirius "asesino cereal", porque el homicida se comía el desayuno de las victimas una vez cometido el hecho. Ah, Sirius y su raro sentido del humor. A veces no parecía el director de seguridad mágica.

- Genial… - dijo Ron, volviéndolo a la realidad – ¿qué hacemos ahora?

- Debe haber algún mortífago que se nos haya escapado en la investigación…

- Harry, hemos chequeado todos y cada uno de ellos… - dijo acomodando los pergaminos – los que están sueltos, y los que están en Azkaban. Los primeros, que no son muchos, tienen coartadas para los días en que se cometieron los hechos… y los otros…

- ¿Tienen una mejor coartada? – su amigo sonrió. – Maldición Ron, – dijo levantándose del asiento para buscar una taza de café – estoy seguro que se nos está escapando algo…

- Bueno podemos revisar a los muertos…

- Déjate de bobadas… - dijo - debemos ajustar las clavijas de los mortífagos que se salvaron de la cárcel…

- Hable con Malfoy…

- ¿En serio? – dijo incrédulo.

- Apartando las ganas de vomitar – dijo Ron – él me dijo que preguntaría como quien no quiere la cosa… entre los que se salvaron de la cárcel… y me dijo que estaríamos en contacto.

- Está bien… - se sirvió una taza – ¿quieres? - Ron asintió – tenemos que resolver este caso lo más rápido posible amigo… no quiero más muertos o heridos…

- Eso no te mueve a resolverlo – Harry sonrió, mientras le entregaba su taza.

- No… - sonrió y se sentó en su escritorio – quiero que este caso brille en mi expediente… y será un escalón más para…

- Tus aspiraciones profesionales…- bufó Ron.

- ¿Es que tú no tienes metas?

- Pues sí, pero las mías son más terrenales… tu sabes, ser bueno en lo que hago, una hermosa novia, juntar algo de dinero para comprarme una casa y casarme con la mujer que quiero… - dijo al tiempo que hizo una mueca, al ver entrar al cuartel, a Dean Thomas. Harry se extrañó de la actitud de su amigo. Dean y Ron se habían llevado medianamente bien, en el tiempo de la escuela y en la academia. No entendía la razón de su tan reciente actitud hostil hacia el moreno – y en este momento quisiera desaparecer para no tener que soportar a…

- ¡Ronald Weasley! – dijo Dean acercándose. Ron, se enderezó tenso y Harry arqueó las cejas un tanto intrigado. Dean le palmeó la espalda al pelirrojo y este bufó inconforme – ¡mi amigo… qué digo, mi hermano! - agregó sonriente

- Hola Thomas... - dijo Ron – por Merlín deja la efusividad que te vas a orinar en los pantalones… - el moreno sonrió, y luego miró a Harry.

- ¡Ey, Potter! – dijo Dean, para ver de Harry, demasiado contento.

- Que tal Dean… – dijo este más amigable, pero sin la efusividad – ¿Qué tal llevas el caso de los bromistas de Kent?

- Menudo embrollo… - dijo apoyando su cadera en el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos a la altura del pecho. Harry siempre admiró el cuerpo fibroso y trabajado de Dean Thomas. El moreno había tenido suerte con la genética, era alto y bien parecido… y arrasaba con las chicas. Y de acuerdo a lo que había observado en las duchas, venía demasiado bien, del departamento de abajo, y era conocido por enloquecer al sexo femenino, y uno que otro gay que anduviera distraído por el ministerio… - aun no tengo nada en concreto… solo meras suposiciones. –sonrió- pero vamos bien…

- Deberías ocuparte más de tu trabajo Thomas... – dijo Ron un tanto beligerante. Harry lo miró extrañado – quizás estás distrayéndote demasiado, con cosas que no te conviene distraerte…

- ¡Vamos, hermano! – dijo con una sonrisa de publicidad de pasta dental – que puedo decir… algunas distracciones son difíciles de dejar… y si estamos hablando de la misma distracción, diría que imposible…

- Mira…

- ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo? – dijo Harry mirando a uno y otro. Ron estaba realmente molesto y Dean - exultante…

- No, Harry – dijo Dean – lo que sucede es que… Ron no está de acuerdo con…

- ¡El rompió con la regla número uno entre los aurores, Harry! – Este lo miró sin entender. Ron bufó - ¡Él… está saliendo con mi hermana! – chilló Ron.

- ¿QUÉEEEEE? – dijo escupiendo el café en la túnica de Thomas – que tu… - balbuceó.- Tu… - no podía ni siquiera hacerse la imagen mental de lo que quería decir. Tenía la garganta apretada, el estómago revuelto, y un deseo acuciante de destrozar todo lo que estaba cerca de él… más precisamente, al idiota que estaba apoyado en su escritorio. Dean estaba saliendo con Ginny… ¡CON SU GINNY! _"¡me cago en todos los malditos magos hijos de puta que me hicieron tan pelotudo, y que me obligaron a dejarla, para que el imbécil que tengo al lado la disfrute!"_ Lamentablemente solo pudo atinar a beber más café. Ningún mago hijo de puta lo había obligado a nada… él había sido pelotudo por cuenta propia.

- Exacto… - dijo Ron, malinterpretando la cara de Harry. Su mejor amigo nunca podía adivinar que interiormente Harry estaba hiperventilando.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con que salga con su hermana? - dijo Dean – es una chica mayor de edad, que sabe tomar decisiones… - agregó presuntuoso – y sabe lo que le conviene. – a estas alturas Harry miró a Dean con otros ojos. Con ojos rojos de una rabia que sabía que podía albergar en su cuerpo. ¡Incluso veía rojo! Y muy en su interior, sentía que un asqueroso monstruo sarnoso destrozaba con sus filosas y venenosas garras, sus entrañas. Inhaló y exhaló, no supo cuántas veces hasta que logró tener una apariencia apacible…Y luego de acallar la demanda más importante de ese monstruo interno, que era que matar a Dean de la forma más cruel, cayó en la peor depresión… Dean y Ginny juntos… - no es algo que deba molestarte Ron…

- Disculpa… - dijo ya no pudiendo mantener mas el personaje de "no me importa una mierda" – ¿que no es algo que deba molestar a Ron? - golpeó la mesa – ¡Para tu completa información, Ron tiene todo el derecho de decidir con quien sale su hermana o no! Y en tu caso… conociéndote como te conocemos, solo dos palabras aparecen en mi boca… N-O, ¡NO!

- Eso… - dijo Ron, agradeciendo con la mirada a su amigo. Harry no hizo caso a la punzada en su estómago. No era tiempo de sentir culpa. – ves, mi amigo Harry sabe que hay cosas que son intocables… y por supuesto es N-O, NO.

- Ginny no es tu problema, Ron. – dijo Dean cejudo. – y mucho menos tuyo Harry, ¿Qué es esto, la puta cofradía protege hermanas?

- Para ti Weasley… - dijo Ron – Y no es tampoco una puta fábrica de cofres – Dean blanqueó los ojos y Harry se mordió los labios. Ron no tenía idea de lo que decía. Gracias a Merlín, Hermione y su inteligencia, equilibraría la balanza cuando tuvieran hijos.

- Si serás bruto…

- Así que… en nombre de la hermandad entre los aurores… - dijo Harry – tu, no puedes salir con Ginny.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es la hermana de Ron… - dijo – es intocable – _"y es mía…"_

- Para ti puede serlo… pero yo… yo no caigo en esa cuestión, porque yo… - sonrió socarronamente. – tu sabes a lo que me refiero… - y le guiñó un ojo a Harry. Y Harry tuvo la idea de hacer aparecer un par de pinzas para arrancarle ese ojo.

- ¿Tú… tú tocaste a mi hermanita… a mi bebé? – dijo Ron siseando.

- No es de tu incumbencia…

- Tú debes… ella es intocable… - susurró Harry – ¡tu no tienes autorización ni permiso de ninguno de los hermanos Weasley de aprovecharte de esa pelirroja sex… digo de Ginny!

- ¡Exacto! – dijo Ron – deberías ser como Harry, incondicional a su amigo – Harry bebió un trago de café, que a estas alturas le sabía a aserrín - y también deberías pensar como él… y convencerte de que mi hermana tiene pene… junto a la barba y el bigote, ¿no es cierto Harry? – Harry estaba tan cabreado que solo asentía como autómata.

- ¡ay Por Merlín! ¡Ningún idiota mortal, podría imaginarse a Ginny con Pene! – dijo Dean –¿acaso no la vieron? ¡ella es la personificación de la sensualidad, una bomba sexy… ella es fuego!

- ¡Retráctate, hijo de puta! – dijo Harry levantándose y tomándolo de la túnica – tu no vas a verla como una bomba sexy… es la hermana de Ron… intocable… imposible – apretó más la túnica – y si sigues viéndola de esa manera, me veré obligado a arrancarte los ojos…

- ¡Bien Harry! – aplaudió Ron – yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor.

- ¡Suéltame… – dijo Dean y Harry lo soltó a regañadientes – métanse en sus asuntos! Ginny es una chica adulta y sabe lo que quiere. – Eso dolió como la mierda. Hasta hace dos semanas Harry era lo que Ginny quería. ¿Ahora lo había reemplazado con Dean? Y maldita fuera, Harry al lado de Dean, perdía por varios puntos…

- Debes…

- Mira Ron, y tu también Harry – dijo Dean – ¡estoy saliendo con Ginny, asúmanlo! Y te aviso que tu novia y mi chica, han organizado una cita doble para próximo viernes – dijo señalando a Ron, este gimió – y vas a comportarte como un caballero, porque no quiero que arruines mi salida con Ginny… - y diciendo esto desapareció por la puerta.

- Maldición… - dijo Ron - ¿acaso mi hermana se volvió loca?

- Ron… - dijo aun mirando por donde había salido su compañero – yo…

- Lo peor de todo, es que Dean Thomas es el epítome de todo lo que Ginny quiere en un hombre…- _"oh, en verdad Ron, ahora entiérrame el cuchillo más hondo… en mi puta autoestima"_ – Dean es alto, atlético y musculoso, sin agregar que además es agradable… y bromista… y compañero y…

- ¿Qué… acaso estás haciéndole propaganda a ese idiota?

- ¿Que te sucede?

- ¿Por que no puede verla como la veo yo? - y el problema era que lamentablemente, Dean Thomas veía a Ginny tal y cual él la veía.-

- ¿Con barba y bigote?

- ¡Exacto!

- Y con pene... bien grande por cierto – Harry se tomó la cara.

- Bueno, no todo el mundo va a aprobar esa relación… - dijo un tanto esperanzado.

- Bueno… - dijo Ron un tanto dubitativo – por Hermione, sé que salieron con Sirius y su mujer… - _"maldito padrino traidor"_ pensó Harry – y que Ginny conoció a Dean en un almuerzo de beneficencia de tu madre, y ella según palabras de Hermione claro, lo adora… - _"hablando de guerra fría… ahí estaba el primer movimiento de su madre, para destrozarlo ideológicamente."_

- No puedo creerlo… - dijo restregándose los ojos - ¿y tu simplemente te vas a quedar sentado allí, y aceptaras que ese idiota se siente en una mesa, junto a tu hermana y la manosee por debajo de la mesa, frente a tu estúpida nariz?

- ¿Merlín, tú lo crees capaz? – dijo furioso.

- ¿Viste la saliva que salía de su boca, cuando decía que tu hermana es la personificación del sexo?

- Maldito desgraciado… - dijo Ron, golpeándose las manos – voy a destrozarle la polla a patadas…

- ¡Necesitarás un pie de hierro para destrozar semejante miembro! – dijo desesperado.

- No se atreverá a tocar a mi hermana...

- ¿Qué tal si ya lo ha hecho?

- Tu eres mi amigo – dijo golpeándolo – ¡se supone que no debes poner esas imágenes en mi mente!

- Solo estoy barajando todas y cada una de las posibilidades…

- Pero aun así, mi hermana no es tan idiota para revolcarse con un tipo como Dean en la segunda cita… - Harry lo miró y gimió interiormente… su hermana haría sucumbir a un eunuco en la segunda cita, pero no eran cosas que uno le suelta a su amigo así como así.

- Aun así, estas demasiado tranquilo… - Ron lo miró – debes hacer algo para separar a ese idiota de Ginny…

- Si, tienes razón… – dijo resuelto – pero a menos que al muy desgraciado le caiga una piedra, no va a dejar de asistir a esa odiosa cita doble… - farfulló. Se quedaron pensativos unos segundos, tratando de buscar una solución al problema que era en la vida de ambos Dean Thomas. Para Ron era un escollo que quería aprovecharse de su hermanita. Pero para Harry era distinto. No podía entender porque actuaba de esa manera. Como si esa pelirroja era de su propiedad. Racionalmente creía que la aparición de Dean Thomas en la vida de Ginny, era perfecta para que él dejara de pensar en ella y por sobre todas las cosas llamarla. Pero algo, algo desconocido que fluctuaba dentro de él y que como consecuencia le hacía hervir la sangre y hundirse en una hasta ahora desconocida desesperación, lo obligaba a ayudar a Ron… más que por su amigo, por su propia tranquilidad. Y así se quedó esperando que de algunos de los dos, o de ambos, surgiera esa idea genial que haría que Dean Thomas se fuera a la mierda con su polla de hierro incluida, hasta que la puerta del jefe de aurores se abrió súbitamente, haciéndolos saltar de sus asientos. James Potter los miró a uno y otro y arqueó las cejas.

- Me imagino que deben estar bien encaminados en la resolución de su caso, para que estén tan tranquilos, y pensativos – dijo con sarcasmo – me alegro tener aurores comprometidos ciento por ciento con el trabajo.

- Solo estamos en un descanso, tomando un café… estamos trabajando en ello - dijo Harry, ni si quiera sabiendo por que mentía a su padre. Desde que Dean cayera con esa bomba, no había pensado un solo segundo en su trabajo. Solo tenía en mente mil maneras de evitar que Dean saliera con Ginny Weasley, y lamentablemente para Dean, todas terminaban con él seriamente dañado. – no hemos podido... si bien hemos adelantado la investigación, aun logramos... estamos en una meseta, y…

- Ah, puras excusas Potter… muy raro en ti, debo decir – sonrió James cortándolo – si la investigación está estancada, tengo algo que los hará tomar aire…. – Harry lo miró sin entender. – necesito que uno de ustedes…

- Estamos ocupados con el caso del "asesino cereal…" - dijo Ron.

- Weasley, solo el idiota de Sirius, lo llama así – dijo con reproche. – al menos tu demuestra algo de profesionalismo y respeto por las víctimas.

- Lo siento… - dijo con las orejas coloradas.

- En fin… uno de ustedes deberá posponer la investigación. – dijo resuelto.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Harry. Su padre lo miró.

- Ninguno… - dijo sonriendo – verás, el ministro ha sido invitado a una conferencia de ministros de magia, en Bielorrusia… - los miró – y necesita custodia…

- ¿Cuántos días? – preguntó Harry.

- Una semana… saldrán el miércoles, y estarán de regreso para el miércoles de la próxima semana…

- Bielorrusia… - resopló - Acá cerca por lo que veo – dijo Ron irónico.

- Si, Weasley, por lo que he decidido que uno de ustedes tendrá el honor de acompañarlo – sonrió – pueden sortearse el privilegio… - y sin decir nada más, se encerró en su despacho. Ron sonrió y palmeó a su amigo.

- Te pediría un souvenir del viaje, pero dudo que en Bielorrusia haya algo agradable que puedas traerme…

- ¿Por qué das por sentado que yo iré?

- Porque tú, a diferencia de mí, no tiene nada aquí que te ate.

- Me ata mi carrera… y mi trabajo.

- Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo – trabajo aquí o en Bielorrusia… es trabajo a fin de cuentas – Harry lo miró incrédulo – y tú no dejarías de cumplir este trabajito… no tu no, porque cada paso que das, está bien pensado… todo fluye hacia tu adorado puesto de jefe de aurores.

- Este caso, el del atacante, es mucho más importante que vigilar al ministro. Y para ser honestos, yo he descubierto muchas cosas más que tu…

- Sí, es cierto, pero como tú mismo has confesado, este caso está en una… meseta – agregó. Harry negó – ¡por favor Harry, yo no quiero estar una semana en Bielorrusia! Está la contaminación de Chernóbil…

- Merlín no quiera que la radiación te hiciera más idiota de lo que ya eres…

- Jaja, gracioso – chasqueó la lengua – pero entiende que yo no me merezco el viajecito…

- ¿Y crees que yo me lo merezco?

- Pues no… pero – lo miró – Hermione y yo queremos estar más tiempo juntos. – Harry bufó.

- ¡Más tiempo juntos, y pronto los confundirán con siameses! – dijo molesto.

- Además no me perdonará que la deje sola - Harry lo miró – ¿recuerdas la pesadilla de cita doble del próximo viernes?

- ¡Que tiene que ver la maldita cita doble Ron! – dijo molesto con su amigo por recordárselo.

- ¡Qué tengo que vigilar las manos de Dean! – chilló – Y no me mires de esa manera… tu tienes la culpa… si tú no hubieras puesto esa maldita imagen, yo… - Harry miró a su amigo con rabia, y después de mirarlo fijamente, sonrió… sonrió y para sorpresa de Ron, Rió. Las palabras de Ron, por alguna milagrosa razón, hacían que la bestia interior, le hiciera cosquillas en la panza.

- ¡Eso es! – dijo y sin dejar de sonreír, se levantó, abrazó a su amigo, le dio un beso en la boca, y se dirigió hacia la oficina de su padre. Golpeó la puerta. Miró a su amigo y sonrió.- deséame suerte…

- ¡El beso no era necesario! – dijo dando arcadas, y limpiándose la boca. Pero Harry solo sonrió, y sin esperar la respuesta, desapareció tras la puerta.

El despacho de su padre no difería mucho al que tuviera en su casa del valle de Godric. La única diferencia, no estaba su madre revoloteando alrededor del escritorio. La parte superior de las paredes pintadas con un clásico blanco. La parte inferior de la pared, revestida en madera. Los cuadros del ministro, y Lily Potter, engalanaban el cuarto. En el escritorio, una foto suya de pequeño, y la infaltable de los merodeadores en Hogwarts. Lo demás, era tan pulcro como el trabajo que hacía su padre. Admiraba a James Potter por eso. Era meticuloso, ordenado, sistemático a la hora de trabajar. Nada quedaba librado al azar cuando James Potter estaba a cargo. Lastima que su único punto flojo era cocinar al estilo muggle.

Su padre solo levantó la mirada, al verlo entrar, y luego siguió trabajando. Harry carraspeó para hacerse notar una vez más, y su padre, sin mirarlo, le señaló el asiento frente a su escritorio, y siguió escribiendo. Harry se sentó y comenzó a observar a su padre. La pluma de águila, regalo de su madre, rasgaba el pergamino, y era el único sonido que había en el despacho. Harry comenzó a golpearse con los dedos las piernas. Sabía que no iba a decir una sola palabra hasta que su padre, lo permitiera. Así que se sentó así, sereno, aunque por dentro el corazón le golpeaba las costillas. Nunca, ni siquiera en la más horrible de las pesadillas hubiera querido estar en esa situación, la de negarse a una orden del jefe de aurores. Sopesó las consecuencias, ¿su padre pondría su negativa como un punto negro en su legajo? ¿Y si esa sola marca, era la condicionante para que él fuera o no, el auror más joven en tomar el cargo de jefe de aurores? Y también estaba la otra cuestión… ¿Ginny valía la pena para negarse? El no sentía más que una atracción física por la pelirroja. ¿Sería capaz de aguantar las consecuencias funestas para su futuro laboral, el negarse solo por ayudar a su ego… digo a su amigo Ron?

- Dispara… - la voz gruesa de James, lo sobresaltó de esa maraña de pensamientos que se habían suscitado desde que se sentara en la silla. Suspiró y miró a su padre.

- ¿Cómo está mamá? – James arqueó las cejas, al tiempo que escribía, pero no lo miró.

- Bien…

- ¿Y el embarazo?

- Bien… tranquilo.

- ¿Tiene algún raro antojo?

- No. Solo los normales.. comida, revistas, bebidas...

- ¿Y ya saben el sexo de los bebés?

- Harry… – dijo dejando la pluma en el tintero, y apoyándose la espalda en su sillón. Miró a su hijo, y apoyando los codos en el apoyabrazos, juntó las manos, y suspiró – si tanto interés tienes en saber de la vida de tu madre, ¿por que diablos no la llamas?

- No atiende mis llamados…

- Ahh – sonrió – ¿y no puedes ir a casa?

- Siempre que voy manda al elfo a comunicarme que no se encuentra bien… que si quiero verla que pida audiencia… - Bufó- ¡carajo es mi madre!

- Ehh, sabes que cuando se le pone algo en la cabeza – Harry asintió – Sirius sufrió su frialdad un año, cuando tu te marchaste de casa.

- Si, pero yo soy tu hijo… ¡su único hijo!

- Ya no lo eres

- Ah, entonces he sido cambiado por un par de…

- Cuidado… - dijo serio – y agradece que esté embarazada. Está muy ocupada decorando el cuarto de sus bebés.

- Si, claro…

- Si, claro… - dijo sin dejar de mirarlo – no tiene tiempo para mandarte por correo un par de maldiciones – sonrió – Sirius fue su victima un año, recuérdalo antes de maldecir a tus futuros hermanos.

- No maldigo a nadie. – dijo tercamente.

- Harry, estoy ocupado – dijo secamente – le diré a tu madre que la extrañas, y asunto arreglado.

- No vengo para que intercedas por mí ante mi madre.

- Entonces, tu motivo es… - dijo y lo animó a que terminara la frase. Harry tragó saliva.

- Ron no va a ir a Bielorrusia… - su padre asintió.

- Bien, me imagino que tienes tu pasaporte al día…

- Yo tampoco voy a ir… - dijo bajando la mirada. James pudo ver que las mejillas de Harry estaban un tanto rosadas.

- Harry…

- Espera... – dijo tratando de ser convincente – tu sabes que el caso que nos tiene como investigadores es muy grave para darnos el lujo de perder una semana de investigación, solo para ir a cuidarle el culo al ministro.

- Te estás extralimitando… El ministro merece todo los cuidados que nosotros…

- El ministro es auror, sabe cuidarse solo… - bufó.

- Harry…

- Además seguro va con Sirius – Su padre asintió – ¿por qué tiene que ser uno de nosotros?

- Porque a pesar de que a veces te comportas como un perfecto imbécil, y que Ron lamentablemente, es un perfecto imbécil – sonrió – ustedes son los mejores aurores.

- Busca un par de novatos… necesitan experiencia – dijo indiferente, aunque las palabras de su padre le agradaban.

- Quiero lo mejor al lado de kinsley…

- ¡Ve tú, entonces!

- Tu madre está histérica con eso de los antojos… no tiene a nadie que la atienda y la mime…

- Yo Puedo…

- No quiere ni verte…

- No iremos… - dijo tajante – ni Ron ni yo iremos a esa estúpida conferencia en el medio de la nada… Maldición, ¿de verdad quieren al ministro? Bielorrusia tiene mucha contaminación… - lo miró – olvídalo, no iremos.

- ¿Te estas negando a cumplir una orden mía?

- Ehhh… – dijo bajando la mirada. Sabía que lo que iba a decir le costaría su preciado ascenso, y aunque su razón le decía que aceptara, esta no pudo hacer nada para que su boca le ganara la pulseada – sí, me niego… y también me niego en nombre de Ron - James estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Harry no lo dejó – mira papá… - suspiró – el caso del asesino serial es muy grave… varios familiares de aurores han sido atacados… ¿no te da eso la idea del peligro al que nos enfrentamos? – James cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho - Este asesino, es más peligroso de lo que pensamos. Cuando estamos encaminados hacia una arista de la investigación surge otra. Lo único que tenemos en claro es que tiene que ver con la batalla de Hogwarts… y este individuo tiene que ver directa o indirectamente con los mortífagos.

- ¿Me estás dando un informe?

- Bueno, si lo deseas, podemos hacer esta reunión formal…

- Harry…

- Solo te estoy diciendo lo que hemos averiguado con Ron – dijo enderezándose y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio – Papá si alguno de nosotros deja una semana para pasear al lado de Kinsley…

- No has perdido el tiempo… - dijo arqueando una ceja -

- ¿Crees que soy inepto? – su padre negó - como te decía, el asesino participó de la batalla o perdió a alguien en ella. Y con Ron suponemos que la cuestión es venganza. Puede ser mortífago o familiar de alguno que resultó muerto o encarcelado…

- ¿Hombre o mujer?

- Por cómo se han sucedido los ataques, sospechamos que es hombre…

- ¿Cuáles son los indicios para que sospechen que es hombre?

- Bueno, las heridas de las víctimas, requieren demasiada fuerza, primero golpes, luego maldiciones, y finalmente fuego… en casos en que la víctima es masculina, recurre a las imperdonables. Hombre, y cobarde… no le importan ni si quiera los niños.

- Y tú te niegas a ir a Bielorrusia, porque…

- Ya te dije, estamos encaminados... tenemos un pequeño impasse pero nada dramático. Pero si alguno de nosotros se va con el ministro, daremos un paso hacia atrás… no debemos perder un puto minuto.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga Harry? – dijo sereno - kinsley necesita a algunos aurores que sean de la comitiva, necesita seguridad. No puedo decirle, "mira kinsley, como tú eras auror, arréglatelas como puedas… ah y lleva al perro de Canuto, para que olfatee el peligro.

- Claro que no papá… – dijo sereno también, aunque el corazón estaba a punto de salirse del cuerpo. No le gustaba mentirle a su padre, pero era importante para él en este momento salirse con la suya – pero puedo recomendarte a un auror que puede realizar esa tarea sin inconvenientes… - sonrió nervioso.

- ¿Quién?

- Quizás no lo ubiques, básicamente porque es un auror del montón – lo miró – nada destacable quiero decir y en verdad creo que…

- Quien, Harry – preguntó su padre intrigado.

- Quizás no lo conozcas personalmente…

- ¿Qué clase de jefe de aurores podría ser si no conozco a todos los aurores, hijo…? – dijo ya cansado – ¿Quién? – Harry suspiró.

- Dean Thomas… – Su padre arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Dean Thomas? – preguntó serio – ¿por qué precisamente ese nombre?

- Porque… porque… – diablos tendría que haber pensado una excusa para nombrar a Dean. Su padre lo estaba mirando a punto de descubrir la verdad, pero Harry tragó saliva. No iba a descubrir la verdadera intención de mandar a Dean al medio del pantano de Pripiat, al sur de Bielorrusia. ¿Habría allí, algún monstruo de los pantanos, y que por obra y gracia de la magia se tragara a Dean y a su impresionante polla? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tan bizarros, y miró a su padre – porque… bueno…

- Harry, es la primera vez que te veo titubear ante una pregunta. – sonrió burlón.

- Sí, es que… - lo miró – él no lo sabe, pero quiero hacerle un favor…

- ¿De qué tipo de favor hablamos?

- Bueno… hace unos momentos Ron y yo estábamos conversando sobre el caso del asesino, cuando llegó Dean y… - _"casi se me salen las tripas al escuchar que sale con Ginny, pero eso no voy a decírtelo nunca, por lo que ahora voy a inventar algo realmente valedero para que tú lo mandes en correo expreso bien lejos de mi pelirroja"_ - nos cansó la existencia quejándose de lo aburrido que está con el caso de los bromistas de Kent… y que en verdad estaba para casos más importantes… - miró a su padre – y también me pidió si podía ser parte de nuestro equipo.

- Y tu, como buen compañero…

- Bueno, creo que sería estupendo para él – _"y para mi mucho mejor"_ - que le encomendaras la seguridad del ministro a Dean Thomas… sería bueno para él también cambiar de aire – _"y de paso, hundirse en medio del pantano de Pripiat"_ – y eso le daría nuevas ínfulas para esclarecer el caso de Kent.

- El de los bromistas…

- Exacto. – dijo satisfecho con su declaración.

- Y tu quieres que Dean Thomas se largue a Bielorrusia…

- Si, lo más lejos posible – su padre lo miró sorprendido, y Harry quiso morderse la lengua – Digo… - carraspeó nervioso - no es que quiero que se largue lo mas lejos posible, me parece que Bielorrusia no queda aquí cerca no?

- No, teniendo en cuenta que Gran Bretaña es una isla…

- Exacto… - dijo carraspeando una vez más – tiene que llegar a Europa, el continente, cruzar, y llegar a Asia… eso es lejos – bufó. Si seguía así, su padre iba a descubrir todo.

¿Para que ir a Asia, si Bielorrusia es una pais europeo?

Bueno... crei que estaba en Asia, pero no les haría mal darse una vueltecita por alli... para ver como están las cosas... - JAmes Sonrió.

- Y este desinteresado pedido tuyo, no tiene nada que ver con que la chica Weasley esté saliendo con Dean Thomas?

- ¿Quién? – dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

- Ginny Weasley, la cazadora de la Arpías… la estupenda pelirroja que salió contigo en la fiesta de beneficencia de tu madre… ¿la recuerdas? – Harry trató de parecer pensativo, y luego asintió.

- Si, ahora si la recuerdo… pero no se qué tiene que ver la hermana de Ron con esto…

- No sé - su padre lo miró – tu dímelo.

- No sé de qué hablas…

- Harry… - dijo sonriendo – ¿Tu gran interés porque Dean Thomas se largue de Inglaterra, no tiene nada que ver con que la chica Weasley sale con él?

- ¿Por quién me tomas? – intentó sonar ofendido.

- No sé, tu dímelo.

- En verdad padre, tengo miles de cosas que hacer, estoy demasiado enfrascado en el caso que tenemos Ron y yo… no tenía idea que Ginny saliera con Dean… y tampoco me interesa la vida de mis compañeros de trabajo… - dijo sereno. ¿El corazón podía salirse por la boca?

- ¿Por qué Dean?

- Maldición no se cuántas veces más voy a tener que repetirlo… - respondió ya un tanto molesto – Dean está diciendo que está completamente enfermo por no poder resolver el caso de los bromistas de Kent… - se levantó – ¡pero bueno, si tu no quieres que Dean vaya, busca otro!

- Harry…

- Ni Ron, ni yo vamos a salir de Inglaterra, padre – dijo serio – necesito estar aquí para resolver este caso. – lo miró – ¿es que tu quieres que haya más víctimas?

- ¡Claro que no!

- Y poniéndonos a ver… ¿qué es más imperativo para ti, apresar a unos putos bromistas que hacen explotar baños muggles, o a un tipo que está matando gente por vaya saber qué razón?

- Si lo expones así…

- Solo te estoy pidiendo que pongas en orden las prioridades del cuartel… y que veles por la seguridad del mundo mágico.

- Para el carro ahí, niñato y no me sermonees… Aun no eres el jefe… - dijo serio su padre – ese privilegio lo tengo yo. Y déjame decirte crío del demonio, que se perfectamente que es lo mejor para el mundo mágico… tu andabas en pañales cuando yo lo estaba haciendo.

- Pues hazlo ahora, solo es cuestión de aceptar que mis argumentos son valederos. – James suspiró.

- Está bien… - dijo tomando la pluma – si ves a Dean Thomas dile que venga a mi oficina – Harry asintió deseando que la sonrisa que estaba a punto de salirse de su boca no se notara. Una vez más había logrado salirse con la suya. Seguir en Inglaterra, y mandar en un boleto a Dean Thomas lejos de la pelirroja. _"Ron va a amarme cuando se entere."_ – Ah, Harry… – se detuvo – quiero el informe de lo actuado hasta ahora, bien detallado. Y esta vez quiero que Ron por una puta vez, agarre la pluma y me de su especial punto de vista. No quiero solo el tuyo, ¿Está claro?

- Claro, como el cristal… - dijo haciendo una venia, y salió de allí cerrando la puerta. James se quedó mirando hacia donde unos segundos antes su hijo le devolvía una mirada brillante como la mirada de su adorada Lily cuando se salía con la suya. Sonriendo, tomó el teléfono móvil del escritorio y apretó el botón de tecleado rápido. Esperó unos segundos, y alguien contestó.

- Águila real a mamá gansa, águila real a mamá gansa… ¿están bien los polluelos?

- ¡Te voy a romper las pelotas a patadas cuando vuelvas a ponerme de sobrenombre mamá gansa! – James sonrió – ¿Que no había un animal un poco más estilizado y con glamour para que me dieras de apodo?

- Me pareció tierno…

- Tierno será el golpe que te daré…

- ¿Cómo está la mamá hermosa y dulce de toda Inglaterra mágica?

- No quieras endulzarme con un par palabras zalameras, idiota… ¿Para qué me llamas?

- Bueno… tengo noticias… pero como soy un idiota, quizás no quieras que te cuente las "novedades."

- No me interesan, estoy peleando con el papel tapiz…

- ¿Ni siquiera si estas novedades tiene que ver con un joven al cual no quieres ver últimamente? - Lily bufó y James escuchó el sonido de papel estrujándose.

- Mira, si no es para decirme que…

- Tu hijo te extraña - James escuchó un tierno suspiro.

- Como si me importara… - dijo una Lily con la voz un tanto quebrada.

- Se adoran… no puedes estar sin verlo, anoche estuviste dando vueltas en la cama, porque no puedes mas de la preocupación – ella bufó - haz la maldita llamada de una vez, él ha hecho demasiado por volver a verte, pero tú y tu tozudez…

- Se lo que hago – dijo secamente.

- Al parecer lo sabes muy bien – y sonrió.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que hablábamos hace unas semanas? ¿Recuerdas lo que pensaste sobre una cuestión que te tenía de los pelos? – sonrió – ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste que ibas a hacer?

- No… - dijo jadeando - ¿Ya sabe que Ginny sale con Dean Thomas?

- Positivo… - ella chilló con placer.

- ¿Sabe que yo se lo presenté?

- Nop... –dijo mirándose las uñas. – bueno eso no lo sé… no pareció tan sorprendido cuando se lo dije… pero quiso darme a entender que lo escuchaba pro primera vez de mi boca.

- ¿Y, como lo tomó?

- Esta que se lo lleva el demonio… - rio – ¿y a que no sabes…?

- ¿Qué? – dijo impaciente.

- Bueno, tu hijo desinteresadamente, me pidió que mandara al chico Thomas… A Bielorrusia.

- ¿A Bielo… existe ese país?

- Merlín, eres bruta… - susurró.

- ¿Cuándo se va y por cuánto tiempo?

- El miércoles, por una semana.

- Sabe de la cita doble, entonces…

- ¿Qué cita doble? ¿Me he perdido de algún paso en tu maquiavélico plan para emparentar a Ginny con Harry?

- Yo convencí a Ginny para que invitara a Hermione y a Ron para una cita doble… Al parecer a Ron no le cae bien Dean… en realidad no le cae bien ningún joven que salga con su hermana.

- Y tiene razón… Dean Thomas es un mujeriego empedernido… - dijo james – ¡ni yo lo apruebo!

- Esto no se trata ni de ti, ni de Ron… se trata de mi hijito.

- Llámalo Lily… - ella no contestó - en verdad cariño, deja esa idiotez de la Guerra fría.

- Tú no entiendes…

- Harry no es Sirius… - ella resopló – Canuto podría arrastrarse a tus pies, porque está en su naturaleza canina, pero Harry... Harry es diferente, irá a verte una vez, dos veces, pero a la tercera que te hagas la dura, no volverá… es tan terco como tu… y no quiero verte sufrir.

- No sufro – dijo tratando de que no se notara su voz nasal.

- Anoche me dijiste Harry, cuando entre a la casa… y pude ver tu cara de decepción cuando te diste cuenta que era yo.

- Bueno… no fue así – dijo apagada.

- Llámalo - dijo tomando la pluma – y por favor, no te hagas ilusiones por esto. Aunque Harry quiera lejos a Dean, no significa que todo lo demás se dé como lo deseas.

- Confía en mí, cariño, conozco a mi hijo y se que nunca da un paso, sin saber hacia dónde se dirige.

- Y su camino es…

- Como el tuyo, amor… Una linda pelirroja …

- ¡Estás completamente loca! – dijo divertido.

- Di lo que quieras, pero veras a la larga tendré la razón.

- No lo creo…

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- No, cariño, contigo siempre pierdo.

- ¡Gallina!

- Te amo…

- Cuando vuelvas, trae frutillas… tengo un antojo.

- Buscaré las mejores solo para ti – dijo sonriendo.

- Te amo.

- Yo más… - y cortó. Mojó la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir. Sonrió al recordar la cara de alivio de su hijo. Y se felicitó de no aceptar la apuesta de su esposa. La experiencia le decía que en cuestiones amorosas, Lily, era una experta excepcional. Y pensó en su hijo preguntándose si lo de Dean Thomas era solo un farol o era que al fin alguien había logrado llegar al corazón de su hijo, e instalarse allí durante un tiempo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Viernes por la noche. Ginny no estaba tan entusiasmada con esa salida. Dean Thomas estaba a punto de llegar, y si tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, el joven no le atraía en absoluto. Dean Thomas era un chico atractivo, alto, musculoso, y atlético, pero a pesar de eso, era un completo pesado.

La llamada de Lily para ese almuerzo en la fundación, hace una semana le había resultado extraña, puesto que su madre, miembro activa de la comisión directiva, no le había dicho nada. Pero aun así, y en nombre de esos niños que necesitaban de su ayuda, se vistió lo más formalmente posible para pasar un tiempo con unas señoras un tanto, raras que se pasarían horas alabando su independencia, y elucubrando planes para reunir dinero en beneficio de los pequeños huérfanos. Y así fue como sin que Lily Potter le diera un mínimo de advertencia, le habían presentado a Dean Thomas, auror, comprometido con la causa, y si debía ser honesta estaba demasiado bueno. Y quizás le hubiera dado una oportunidad, si el muy idiota no se la pasara hablando de Ginny y de lo hermosa y agradable que era, de lo lindo que se veía su pelo al volar en la escoba, y del brillo de sus ojos… ah, y después de comparar su pelo con el más bello atardecer en la costa irlandesa… más tiempo con ese energúmeno y vomitaría el almuerzo de beneficencia.

En fin, a pesar de que era pesado, era lindo, y era auror… así que decidió darle una oportunidad, y se citaron nuevamente para ir al cine muggle. ¡Terrible error! El muy idiota eligió una película de guerra, y después de salir del cine, se pasó toda la cena, comparando sus músculos con los del protagonista masculino, aunque para Ginny no había punto de comparación. Para ella Manu Bennet, era simplemente único.

Ahora estaba aquí, dándole una nueva oportunidad al fastidioso Dean Thomas, esta vez para reventar la paciencia de Ron… Dean Thomas, el muy zoquete, quizás no fuera bueno ni para besar, pero al menos le serviría para demostrarle a su hermano que no iba a inmiscuirse en su vida. Ella estaba bastante crecidita para decidir que era bueno para su vida.

Y ahí estaba ella, viernes por la noche, en un coqueto bar- restaurante de Londres, esperando a su cita y aguantando la cara de pocos amigos de su hermano, que estaba acompañado por la inseparable Hermione.

Se había vestido para causar la admiración de su cita, y para lograr la desaprobación de Ronald Weasley: un catsuit, de jersey, negro, que cubría todo su cuerpo, pero que lamentablemente para su querido hermanito, marcaba demasiado bien todas y cada una de sus curvas; botas de caña alta con tacón, y campera de cuero revestida en piel. Su peinado una simple coleta, y casi nada de maquillaje. Sonrió mientras bebía un trago sin alcohol, porque en dos días tenía partido, recordando la cara de desagrado de Ron al verla entrar. Más cuando causó sensación entre los mozos del bar. Su hermano atinó a querer reprocharle algo, pero Ginny ya fastidiada por la espera, chasqueó la lengua

- Te prohíbo que refunfuñes y me reproches por cómo vine vestida…

- No voy a hacer nada… - dijo parco – y si a eso le llamas vestimenta… - refunfuñó.

- Te escuché…

- ¡No te reprocharé nada! – dijo acariciando la mano de Hermione.

- Entonces quita la cara de vinagre que tienes... – dijo secamente.

- ¿Cómo quieres que no esté molesto? – dijo bebiendo un trago de cerveza – ¿y por qué tenemos que estar bebiendo esta porquería?

- Ron, no podemos pedir cerveza de manteca aquí… - dijo Hermione – ya lo habíamos hablado.

- Ya lo sé… - dijo haciendo cara de asco – pero al menos podríamos haber pedido algo más agradable al paladar… no esto tan amargo y caliente…

- Hubieras pedido un jugo de frutas… - dijo Hermione bebiendo de su vaso.

- ¿Y por qué teníamos que venir a este bar Muggle, para empezar?

- Porque Dean fue el que lo sugirió…

- ¿Y dónde está nuestro querido amigo, eh?

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un estúpido crío Ron! – dijo Ginny.

- No es eso… ¿a qué hora dijo que iba a venir?

- A las siete… - dijo Hermione.

- Pues ya son casi las ocho… - dijo molesto.

- ¡Ya lo se! – dijo Ginny a punto de lanzarle la bebida por la cabeza.

- Me parece que te dio calabazas... – dijo Ron Burlón.

- Ron. Ginny… ¿pueden dejar de comportarse como dos chiquillos inmaduros? – dijo Hermione.

- Es la verdad… - dijo secamente.

- Debe haberle sucedido algo – dijo Ginny mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, pero de Dean ni la sombra.

- Ja, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Porque no iba a dejarme plantada – dijo segura.

- ¿Crees que eres irresistible?

- Para Dean, si… - respondió.

- ¿Para quién no lo eres, hermanita? – dijo Ron. Ella no respondió. Aun dolía recordar a Harry y su mirada de rabia, unida a su voz dura, cuando le exigía que se marchara de su casa y de su vida. Suspiró y bebió un poco de su trago, maldiciendo que no tuviera ni una gota de alcohol, que la dejara atontada un poco.

- Solo estoy diciendo que es raro que Dean no venga… - tomó su teléfono. La puerta se abrió, pero distraída tratando de buscar el número de contacto de Dean, no prestó mucha atención.

- ¡Mira Ron! – dijo Hermione contenta.

- No puedo creerlo... – dijo su hermano demasiado efusivo – ¡EH, HARRY! – Ginny estuvo a punto de dejar caer su costoso teléfono móvil al escuchar ese nombre. No podía ser cierto. Sus pulsaciones comenzaron a aumentar a medida que lo veía acercarse hacia su mesa. Malditos hados del destino. De todos los bares del mundo, justo Harry tenía que venir a este. ¡Y el desgraciado de Dean que no daba señales de vida! Guardó el teléfono en su bolso, y se exigió mostrarse serena e indiferente. – ¡Harry, mi hermano! – Ron se había puesto de pie, y le brindaba un efusivo saludo a su amigo, Harry sonriente, saludaba a Ron y luego a Hermione, y al parecer no notó a Ginny, porque ni siquiera hizo el amague de saludarla. Esto cabreó aún más a Ginny. ¿qué suponía ese infeliz, que ella era de vidrio, transparente, invisible…? _"idiota, muérete imbécil bueno para nada…" _- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues… nada – dijo sonriente – sabes que vivo por aquí cerca, y quería llamar a mi madre, pero la batería de mi móvil se apagó. Al ver este bar, entré para pedirles el teléfono… no sabía que estaban aquí. ¿Reunión de amigos? – ah, Harry se felicitó mentalmente. Sonaba tan convincente… menos mal que memorizó sus líneas muy bien, de camino al bar.

- Si, bueno no precisamente de amigos… - farfulló Ron. Hermione le dio un codazo que lo hizo callar. Ella sonrió a Harry.

- Mira que coincidencia… – dijo Hermione – y ahora que lo mencionas, si vives por aquí – miró a Ginny – ¿no es increíble?

- Sí, es increíble – dijo Ginny bebiendo su trago. Harry bajó recién la mirada y la observó detenidamente. Y Ginny maldijo esos ojos verdes, que con solo posarlos en su cara, logró tensar todo su cuerpo y sentir su sangre hervir.

- Hola Ginny – dijo sonriente - tanto tiempo…

- Sí, mucho tiempo… - dijo mirando su reloj, tratando de mostrar desinterés en la conversación – ¿cómo está tu trabajo, fagocitándote? – Harry rió.

- Bueno, está como siempre… - respondió – ¿y que hacen por aquí?

- Bueno… - dijo Ron mirando a su hermana – al parecer perdiendo el tiempo…

- Ron... – dijo Hermione – en verdad estamos en una cita doble.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo mirando a Ginny. Ella bajó la mirada y deseó que el color rojo de sus mejillas no se notara. – y quien es el afortunado…

- Dean Thomas... –dijo Ron con rabia.

- Uyyy…- dijo Harry sonriendo – es raro que tu Ron, permitas a Dean Thomas venir a una cita doble con dos damas cerca… sabes que es un mujeriego consumado… - Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

- Es alto, apuesto y musculoso… - dijo Ginny – y muy caballero, y atento con las mujeres…

- Si, hasta que consigue lo que quiere… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno, si así fuera, y cuál es el problema…

- Ninguno… - dijo Harry.

- ¡Todo! – exclamó Ron – ya que por eso tengo que soportar esta mierda de la cita doble…

- ¡Ron, deja de hablar así! – lo reprendió Hermione.

- Es la verdad… - dijo molesto – tolerar esta mierda de bebida muggle, no puedo mover la puta varita, y sobre todo, tengo que ir al banco para cambiar mi dinero por billetes muggles con la foto de una viejita con corona… y todo para que, para venir a este lugar y aguantar como un tipo que se folla hasta los cactus, manosea a mi hermana.

- Deja de decir idioteces Ron… - dijo Ginny – Dean no es así… - tomó el teléfono una vez más y marcó el número de Thomas.

- Deja de llamar a Dean, Ginny – dijo Ron – si no vino hasta ahora no vendrá.

- ¿Quieres callarte? - Casi chilló. Tenía que soportar los reproches de su querido hermanito, además de la intensa mirada de Harry, que la ponía los pelos de punta. Odiaba la situación en la que se encontraba. No era así como había imaginado encontrarse con Harry. Cuando apareciera Dean, lo iba a colgar de las pelotas en Trafalgar Square…

- Bueno… - dijo Harry al fin - yo voy a llamar a mis padres, y luego pasaré a saludarlos cuando me vaya. – y dando la media vuelta se dirigió a la barra. Maldición, Ginny debía reconocer que esos jeans se le ajustaban a su piernas perfectamente. Y le marcaban el culo como a nadie. Si bien no era el tipo musculoso como Dean, Harry tampoco estaba mal… tenía todo su cuerpo proporcionado. Y lo mejor de todo, sabía usarlo muy bien. Ella sabía perfectamente esto último. Suspiró mientras la operadora le decía que Dean sería hombre muerto. Su malograda cita tenía el móvil apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. Diablos, no tenía suerte. Ahora tenía que sobrellevar una noche con las burlas de su hermano, y la mirada de lastima de Hermione, sin contar con la aparición de Harry. De todos los bares del mundo tenían que elegir uno cerca de su casa. Y que justo pasara por allí esa noche, para llamar por teléfono a su madre, ¿y encima ella no podía presumir a su maldita cita? Faltaba que llovieran sapos y su día estaba completo. Suspiró otra vez. Solo esperaba que así como apareció, Harry simplemente hiciera puff, y desapareciera. "_¡Dame un puñetero respiro señor Merlín!"_

- ¿Pudiste comunicarte, Ginny? – preguntó Hermione. Ah la buena de Hermione, sabía todo de su vida, y también adivinaba, mientras volteaba hacia la barra su melena castaña para observar a Harry, que su amiga Ginevra estaba incomoda con la aparición del mejor amigo de su novio.

- No contesta… - dijo molesta.

- ¿Qué hacemos, entonces? – preguntó su amiguita.

- Yo tengo hambre – dijo su hermano. – yo digo que comamos y nos olvidemos de ese imbécil.

- Ron… ser un poco más solidario con tu hermana.

- Es la verdad… - dijo frunciendo la boca, luego de tragar cerveza - si no contesta es porque no va a venir… - llamó al mozo – yo voto porque comamos.

- Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista – dijo Hermione – yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron. – miró a su amiga – de seguro tuvo algo urgente que hacer…

- Si, o la chica de turno lo dejó atado a la cama… - dijo Ron burlón.

- ¡Cierra tu puto pico Ron! – dijo ya perdiendo los nervios – solo eso me faltaba, que me plantara mi cita, y que encima tenga que aguantar tus comentarios fuera de lugar. – se acercó a Ron – o te callas y lo dejas pasar, o te juro que cuando pueda usar la varita vas a lamentarlo.

- Está bien – dijo sonriente – paz y amor entre los hermanos…- la miró, y no pudo esconder su alegría – lamento que tu cita se aguara.

- Si claro – dijo con ironía – cuando tengas tiempo comunícaselo a tu cara.

- En verdad Ginny… – dijo tomándole la mano – y para que veas que no soy rencoroso, yo pago la cena.

- Vaya, estas muy bondadoso hoy – dijo incrédula.

- Tengo que consentir a mi hermanita… - Y le guiño un ojo, y Ginny sonrió, no pudo estar un segundo más enojada con su hermano. A pesar de todo, adoraba a cada uno de sus hermanos. Sonrió pero su sonrisa, murió al tiempo en que Harry se acercaba a la mesa. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó al verlo llegar. Y pudo jurar que también se le hizo agua la boca. Era imposible resultar indiferente. Cada movimiento le recordaba la noche que pasaron juntos, cada beso, cada caricia, cada suspiro… sacudió sus pensamientos.

- Bueno, ya hablé con mi padre… - dijo sonriente – todo está bien en el ministerio.

- Bien por ti – dijo irónica – ¿ordenamos la cena? – preguntó a su hermano y novia, ignorando por completo al estúpido de anteojos que estaba de pie.

- ¿Tienes planes Potter? – Preguntó Ron, y Ginny lo pateó por debajo de la mesa

- Bueno… - dijo Harry.

- Yo solo quería invitarte a comer con nosotros… -dijo sobándose el tobillo. Luego miró a Hermione – te dije que quería ponerme los borceguíes… así al menos me evitaba el dolor de ser pateado por mi hermana.

- Ron, cállate – solo dijo Hermione, casi sin mover los labios – o yo te patearé y no precisamente los tobillos.

- Solo trato de ser cortés – dijo ya repuesto – quédate a comer con nosotros Harry – suplicó.

- Ron, no debes invitar a Harry… – dijo Ginny, y este la miró sin entender – pues, es un chico demasiado ocupado y pendiente de su trabajo – lo miró – de seguro tiene una importante misión que resolver, y no tiene tiempo ni para comer. – lo miró sonriente – anda, no queremos distraerte de tus actividades…ve a trabajar, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, disfrutando de un momento de esparcimiento, mientras tu abrazas con fervor tu adorada carrera… y dejas al común de los mortales con sus normales actividades… adiós – ¿había sonado como una arpía? Si, bueno, tampoco se iba a mostrar demasiado indiferente, pero a juzgar por la cara de asombro de su hermano y su amiga, había chillado su disconformidad a la presencia de Harry como una Banshee… Harry no se dio por aludido porque aún estaba de pie, mirándola sonriente, y dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible, y si no era la vida, al menos ese momento… _"Merlín trágame tierra."_ Pensó. ¡Estaba dando muestras de que aún estaba molesta por la forma en que él la había despachado hace dos semanas!

- Gracias por tus palabras Ginny… - dijo el desgraciado sonriendo – y si, la verdad es que tengo demasiado trabajo, tú sabes… una importante misión, y la verdad es que iba a regresar a mi departamento y hacerme algo de comer…

- Eso es bueno, - dijo ella mirando el menú – que nadie te distraiga de tus planes… - y luego susurró para que nadie la escuche detrás del menú – de hecho, ve a enterrarte en tu asquerosa misión y púdrete…

- Anda Harry, hazlo por mí... – suplicó Ron – quiero tener alguien que hable conmigo, y no tener que escuchar toda la noche hablar de vestidos, zapatos y carteras… y bebiendo esta porquería… - Harry sonrió y Ginny maldijo su sonrisa, que la hizo desear devorar esa boca sexy.

- Ya te dijo que tenía trabajo pendiente, Ron – dijo molesta por el camino en que iban sus pensamientos y fantasías – no insistas y deja que tu amigo se vaya…

- Mi trabajo es importante… - dijo al tiempo que corría la silla y se sentaba al lado de Ginny – pero, acepto. – miró a Ginny que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. No podía creer su mala suerte, primero el chico indeseable con el que se había citado, no llega, y justo cuando iba a disfrutar de una velada con su hermano y su mejor amiga, el chico que más deseaba y que la había rechazado, aparece echando por tierra su promesa de no volver a verlo. - ¿hay algo que valga la pena en el menú?

- ¿Por qué no le echas una mirada tu mismo? Al fin y al cabo, eres bueno desechando lo que no te interesa… – dijo poniéndose de pie – Disculpen, tengo que ir al tocador – Salió casi corriendo hacia el fondo del bar. No podía soportarlo, su cuerpo vibraba al sentirlo tan cerca. Si abría un poco la boca vomitaría el corazón de tan fuerte que latía por su sola presencia. Era increíble que ese idiota con tan solo aparecerse, retorcía de una manera atemorizante su mundo y dejaba sin efecto todos y cada una de las resoluciones de no pensar, no desear, y mucho menos fantasear con Harry Potter. Se detuvo un instante para tomar aire, y para mirar hacia la mesa. Él estaba allí, sonriendo y charlando amenamente con su amiga y su hermano… insultó mentalmente y juró que nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse de como su cuerpo respondía a la presencia del mejor amigo de su hermano. Percibir su perfume tan masculino se transformaba en un deseo frenético de sensual posesión, de salvaje entrega… gimió desesperada. _"Corta la mierda Weasley"_ se ordenó. Debía meterse a ese baño y si era posible meter la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua fría. En unas de esas tenía suerte y se ahogaba. Era la única manera de que nadie se enterara que Ginny Weasley, a pesar de todas las veces que trato de convencerse de que no le importaba, estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada del idiota de Harry Potter. Y lo más deprimente, era que estaba completamente segura que ese sentimiento, nunca iba a ser reciproco. Si, pensó empujando la puerta del tocador, en unas de esas tenía suerte y moría antes de volver a la mesa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Simplemente quiero decirles que me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este capitulo. Mas que nada las apariciones de Ron.

El pantano de Pipriaf, está al sur de Bielorrusia. La contaminación por Chernóbil también, lamentablemente es cierta, puesto que Ucrania ( donde estaba ese reactor) esta a 16 km de la frontera con Bielorrusia… en fin son pequeños datos que no hacen daño conocerlos, no?

Otra cosa… Manu Bennet, es un actor neocelandés, que me vuelve loca, y que agradezco al cielo, una vez por semana aparece casi en bolas, personificando a CRIXUS, uno de los gladiadores de Spartacus, la serie de STArz… y créanme, si no lo vieron, está como quiere!

Por último, para todos aquellos que me hacen preguntas y quieren que les responda, pero no están registrados, les pregunto: como quieren que les responda? Si les da un poco de pereza, pásense por el twitter, allí respondo lo que sea… y si quieren consejos amorosos también los doy! Menos dinero de mi pueden obtener lo que quieran! Jeje. También estoy en Facebook.

Dejen sus impresiones sobre el capítulo… cada una de sus opiniones son importantes porque me ayudan a crecer como escritora! no me enojo si la crítica es constructiva.

Ahora sí, las dejo. El 18 de noviembre cumplo años… woah! 40, No es para tirarme de un décimo piso… he vivido mi vida como quise, y aun con los tiempos malos, pienso que han valido la pena cada uno de mis años vividos! No esperen que actualice hasta pasada esa fecha! Lo único malo de esa fecha es que se estrena Amanecer… no puedo tener tanta mala suerte! Jejeje ¡Volvé Harry Potter! Extraño ir a tus estrenos en mi cumpleaños!

ah! y LQNF, lamento decirles que por falta de tiempo para corregirlo, lo postearé el sabado!

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo! Silvia


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola! Uff, demasiado tiempo. Se que no tengo ni el mas leve disculpas, pero últimamente se me hace muy difícil sentarme a escribir. No es por falta de ideas, lamentablemente es por falta de tiempo. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han rogado que actualizara, y sobretodo a esas locas amigas chilenas que han hecho una especie de huelga de hambre (siempre hablando en tono de broma, quiero creer), para que me pusiera a escribir. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hay un grupo que ejerce presión en mi, en el facebook, y entre algunas escritoras de fanfiction, hemos conformado un grupo en el Facebook, no se que vamos a hacer allí, pero de seguro con las integrantes que lo hemos conformado va a ser algo bueno.**

**Yupiii! Tengo la carta de Pottermore… y la verdad es que no tengo idea por que me registré pues soy medio lela a la hora de entrar. No tengo idea como hacer, pero en fin, he seguido a la manada potterica! jaja.**

**Ahora me voy al capitulo. No mucho que decir, y creo que he quedado satisfecha con el resultado. Solo espero que les guste.**

**No es gran cosa, pero se deja leer.**

**Capítulo 8**

Todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, pensaba Harry, mientras se acomodaba en la mesa del bar. Levantó la mirada y vio el gesto ceñudo de Hermione y la mirada socarrona de Ron. Y después de un rápido vistazo hacia el fondo del bar (donde se encontraba el baño), volvió la mirada y se preguntó, qué carajo estaba haciendo sentado en ese lugar. Qué estaba haciendo en ese lugar haciendo el papel de idiota. Y por sobre todas las cosas se preguntó qué mierda estaba haciendo en ese lugar, tratando de conquistar a una chica… una chica que no quería en su vida y que definitivamente debería dejar pasar.

Pero algo muy fuerte y desconocido lo obligaba a hacer esa absurda parodia y quedarse. Se había convencido que solo debía pasar, hacer una mirada burlona, avisar que Dean Thomas no iba a llegar a la cita y luego dejar a aquella pelirroja vestida y alborotada… y el problema que la había visto vestida de esa manera y que Merlín lo perdonara, no iba a dejarla.

Había resultado tan fácil, cuando saliendo de la oficina de su padre, le sonriera a Ron y se sentara demasiado aliviado en su escritorio…

_Cinco días antes…_

_La sonrisa estaba a punto de salírsele de la cara, y aun sintiéndose como un tremendo idiota, tampoco tenía intenciones de ponerse serio. Un estupendo triunfo había obtenido en la oficina, frente a su padre. Nunca pensó que iba a convencer a James Potter tan rápido. _

_Se inclinó contra el respaldo de la silla y subió los pies sobre el escritorio. Miró a su amigo que extrañamente estaba pasando su lengua por un pañuelo, al punto de rasparla fervorosamente. _

_- ¿Qué diablos haces? – dijo subiendo los brazos y pasándolos detrás de la cabeza._

_- Estoy tratando de sacarme los últimos vestigios de tus babas – Harry rió – ¡ay no! – dijo en un tono lastimero y soltando el pañuelo – no me digas… - resopló – tengo que ir a Bielomierda, ¿verdad? - Harry largó una carcajada – ya sabía yo que no ser el hijo del jefe me traería problemas… - bufó – ¡voy a chuparme toda la maldita radiación, se me caerá el pelo… - chilló – me pareceré a mi padre antes de los veinticinco años!_

_- Deja el drama – sonrió de costado y lo miró – dime Ron… - este lo miró, sin dejarse de tocar el pelo – ¿somos, o no somos amigos?_

_- Que pregunta pelotuda haces… - Harry sonrió – ¡Claro que eres mi amigo… mi hermano! Tú me traerás las revistas muggles con chicas desnudas, cuando me quede pelado y Hermione no quiera verme..._

_- No habrá necesidad de que te lleve revistas – este lo miró sin entender – y mucho menos te quedarás pelado…_

_- ¿Qué pasó? – abrió los ojos sorprendido – le hiciste un imperio a tu padre y lo obligaste a…_

_- Ningún imperio… - dijo mirándose las uñas – solo mi increíble ingenio y mi asombrosa inteligencia…_

_- ¿Qué hiciste?_

_- Bueno… - sonrió – Creo que he solucionado el problema por el que estabas hace unos instantes tan preocupado._

_- Cual…_

_- ¡La polla de Dean… - Ron abrió los ojos, sorprendido - y tu hermana!_

_- ¡NO! – dijo sonriendo – ¿qué… cómo carajos…?_

_- Bueno, convencí a mi padre que era una mala idea cortar la investigación del asesino serial, y bueno… - sonrió socarronamente- quizás le haya sugerido alguien, no tan bueno en su trabajo, que podría hacer el trabajo de perrito de Kinsley…_

_- ¿Alguien con una polla de hierro… y que no hace caso a la puta cofradía de aurores?_

_- Exacto…_

_- ¡Eres… - se levantó – eres un genio! – Y sin más le partió la boca de un beso. Harry no atinó a mover la cara y el chupón le dio de lleno – te amo…_

_- ¡Deja las babosadas! - dijo ahora él limpiando su lengua con la manga de la camisa – será mejor que dejemos esto de la efusividad extrema… si alguien nos ve, podrían confundirnos, y pensar que…_

_- ¡Oh, si pudiera te haría un altar… - dijo sentándose – al lado del altar que te hicieron por ser el niño que sobrevivió!_

_- Ja, ja… – dijo con sarcasmo – cuan gracioso estás ahora… no te recuerdo así, hace un momento que estabas un tanto acalorado con cierto amigo…_

_- ¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?_

_- ¿Como que qué vamos a hacer…? - por la puerta apareció Dean Thomas, que bebía de una soda mágica – ahí viene el objetivo… - Ron se dio vuelta y sonrió burlón a su compañero – disimula, disimula… - agregó apenas abriendo la boca._

_- ¿Ya se les pasó la estupidez que los atacó hace un rato? – dijo Dean._

_- La estupidez solo nos atacó cuando tú nos la contagiaste… - dijo Ron, y Harry rió._

_- Te comiste un payaso esta mañana Weasley…_

_- Thomas, mi padre está esperándote… - dijo Harry para cortar el relato. Dean lo miró serio – creo que tiene unas cosas que hablar contigo._

_- Mierda, sabía que esos idiotas rompe baños muggles me iban a traer problemas…_

_- Te lo dije Deancito… - dijo Ron – te dije que te dejaras de estupideces y te avocaras a tu trabajo…_

_- ¡Hago mi trabajo!_

_- Se ve que no tan bien… - respondió Ron, acomodando unos papeles del escritorio. Harry miraba la escena sin decir nada. Estaba demasiado contento interiormente. –¿tu eras bueno con el dibujo verdad?_

_- ¿Que tiene que ver eso con mi trabajo? – dijo Dean_

_- Y bueno… quien sabe… quizás después de esa reunión, tengas que volver a darle al dibujito …_

_- Vamos a ver qué demonios quiere el jefe_

_- Ehh, eh… - dijo Harry – mas respeto con el jefe, que mejor no podemos tener – Dean chasqueó la lengua y caminó rápidamente hacia el despacho. Golpeó la puerta, y segundos después, entró. – idiota… - siseó - pero ya se te van a bajar los humitos de gallito seductor con mi pelirroja… a lo mejor un chapuzón en el pantano de Pipriat te afloje la polla…_

Que Hermione se levantara después de mover la boca como una foca, con las cejas arqueadas y diciéndole vaya a saber qué, y que luego saliera disparada para el baño, al parecer haciendo causa común con la pelirroja, tuvo que darle la pista de que su amiga estaba molesta con su presencia. Pero esa actitud de su amiga, no iba a sesgar su intención de quedarse en ese bar y pasarle bien. Al diablo con la metida sabelotodo, ya era hora que, su querida pero rompe pelotas amiga, guardara sus opiniones allí donde no le diera el sol. Ginny era mayorcita y él también… aún no sabía de cuanto estaba enterada Hermione, pero no importaba. Si la novia de su mejor amigo abría la boca para darle su opinión acerca de su comportamiento, ¿donde podría mandarla? Pensó, mientras se rascaba la barbilla mirando hacia ningún lugar en particular; aunque la hermosa y exuberante moza que atendía las mesas le hacía desviar la mirada hacia sus tremendas…

El chasquido de los dedos de Ron, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, lo hizo volver a la realidad. Miró a su amigo y bufó.

- Sé que son enormes, pero que no te desvíen del foco… - dijo su amigo. Harry lo miró,

- Si… - dijo a punto de babear, pero luego miró a su amigo frunciendo el ceño - ¿Ehh? – y luego volvió a ver hacia la chica que se contoneaba seductoramente hacia la mesa.

- Cometiste un tremendo error… - dijo Ron, al tiempo que la rubia se acercaba y dejaba una cerveza frente a Harry y sin ningún tipo de reparo le guiñaba el ojo. Harry agradeció el gesto y miró a su amigo que arqueaba las cejas. – linda rubia… - Harry asintió, y luego Ron, le dio un golpe en el brazo – ¿enfócate, si? O estamos fritos…

- ¿Qué error?

- No te has ajustado al plan que habíamos hecho antes de esto…

_Cinco día antes…_

_El portazo que dio Dean al salir del cuartel, les dio la pauta que no le había gustado nada el cambio de planes. Ron y Harry se miraron y sonriendo, chocaron las manos en señal de triunfo. Al poco tiempo el jefe de aurores salió de su oficina, y ellos simularon estar trabajando en su importantísimo caso. James solo movió la cabeza y diciendo que tenía reunión con el ministro, salió presuroso. Ron esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y moviendo su silla hacia el escritorio de Harry, lo miró atentamente._

_- ¿Qué? – le dijo Harry, mientras dejaba la pluma dentro del tintero._

_- Se fue tan rápido, que no pude ofrecerme para ayudarlo a armar las maletas… - rieron. – ¿y ahora qué?_

_- ¿Qué de qué?_

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_- Ya dimos el mayor paso… ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?_

_¿Te olvidas del dragón rojo?_

_¿Quién?_

_- ¡GINNY! – dijo Ron - nos sacamos de encima a Dean, pero ahora debes ayudarme para que mi hermana no me rompa la cabeza…_

_- ¿Por qué iba a rompértela?_

_- ¡No estás pensando Potter! – dijo dándole un coscorrón – cuando sepa que Dean se fue a Bieloloquesea, va a sumar dos y dos, y me romperá la cabeza, porque te aseguro que ella sabrá que yo tuve que ver con esto._

_- No creo que ella lo sepa… ¿Quién va a decírselo?_

_- Oh, Ginny lo sabrá…_

_- ¿Vas a decírselo, no?_

_- Ella tiene métodos muy dolorosos para sonsacarme la verdad – dijo, y le dio un escalofrío que le hizo temblar todo el cuerpo._

_- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer?_

_- ¡Ayúdame!_

_- ¿Cómo?_

_- Bueno… - dijo mirando hacia el techo. Harry esperaba impaciente. – yo estaba pensando que… - Dean apareció de pronto en la puerta y estos se sobresaltaron_

_- ¡Dean! – dijo Harry –¿te olvidaste algo?_

_- Si… - dijo molesto – tengo que irme de viaje._

_- Ay que lastima… – dijeron al unísono Harry y Ron. – ¿y a dónde te vas?_

_- A Bielorrusia… - resopló._

_- Wow… - dijo Ron – Bielorrusia… ¡qué bueno para ti Dean! – lo palmeó demasiado fuerte en la espalda. – Eso será muy beneficioso para tu carrera._

_- ¿Tú crees? – los dos asintieron exageradamente – bueno… Tengo que irme dentro de una hora…_

_- ¿Tan rápido? – dijo Harry, mostrando una expresión atribulada, pero en su interior, pensaba con alegría qué podía regalarle a su padre por ser tan buen padre._

_- Bueno, el jefe me dijo que debía estar unos días antes para preparar el terreno, y organizar la seguridad… - golpeó la mesa con el puño. – ¡Maldición! Ginny está entrenando en Gales, y no puedo comunicarme con ella para darle la noticia…_

_- Ay… es una lástima – dijo Harry. _

_- Si quieres, yo le aviso…- dijo Ron. _

_- ¿Harías eso por mí?_

_- No por ti… por mi hermana – dijo Ron - no quiero que piense que tú la dejaste plantada en nuestra cita doble._

_- ¡Mierda! – dijo más molesto aun – ¡me había olvidado de la cita! – suspiró – dile que lo lamento y que cuando vuelva la voy a recompensar._

_- No te preocupes, nosotros le diremos que estabas tan triste porque no pudiste cumplirle… que te fuiste sin ninguna gana a cumplir con tu deber de auror…_

_- Gracias Harry, eres un gran amigo…_

_- No me lo agradezcas… lo hago desinteresadamente._

_- Todo en nombre del amor._

_- Si, claro… - dijo mordiéndose la lengua – en nombre del amor… mis pelotas. - Ron se levantó y palmeó otra vez a Dean en la espalda._

_- Despreocúpate, "hermano" – dijo sonriendo - nosotros vamos a encargarnos de que Ginny sepa lo infeliz que te veías por no poder verla… - miró a Harry y le guiño el ojo – ¿y aquí entre nosotros, cuando vuelves?_

_- Aproximadamente en unos siete días…_

_- Oh, ya que vas a Bielo… bieloeso… - dijo un sonriente Ron._

_- Bielorrusia… - corrigió Dean._

_- Si, Bielorrusia – dijo chasqueando la lengua – ¿porque no te llegas hasta Chernobil y me traes un souvenir? - Dean arqueó una ceja – digo, puedes ganarte unos puntos como cuñado si me traes un trozo del reactor nuclear o…_

_- Ron… - Este miró a su amigo – deja que Dean se vaya… vas a lograr que mi padre le de una reprimenda por no cumplir con su misión._

_- Si, es cierto… adiós chicos, deséenme suerte – y sonriendo, Dean se fue del cuartel._

_- Mira al pobre iluso… se va contento – rió Ron._

_- Eres de lo peor... – dijo Harry riéndose también- pedirle un pedazo del reactor nuclear…_

_- Uno tiene que fantasear de vez en cuando._

_- Dean no es malo…_

_- No, no es malo… - dijo sereno – pero no lo quiero cerca de mi pequeña hermanita…_

_- Lo que nos trae al otro problema – Ron lo miró sin entender – Ginny. _

_- Ay mierda… si no hacemos un plan lo suficientemente convincente para explicar la ausencia de Dean, va a agarrarme por las pelotas y…_

_- ¡Solo dile que Dean tuvo una misión y que no pudo asistir!_

_- No, debo darle algo más convincente… - miro a su amigo – ¡ya se! Si tú te acercaras como quien no quiere la cosa…_

_- ¡Eso es exactamente el problema, yo no quiero la cosa!_

_- Pero eres mi amigo y me vas a ayudar… - dijo haciendo los ojos de cachorrito abandonado._

_- No quiero ayudarte… - dijo cruzando los brazos – ya hice demasiado sacándote de encima a Dean… ¡ahora has lo tuyo! – Ron se arrodilló frente a su amigo._

_- ¡Ayúdame! – dijo rogando – ¡tú sabes que no soy bueno para planificar! ¡Merlín, apenas puedo atarme las agujetas!_

_- No seas exagerado… - dijo Harry tratando de levantarlo. Pero Ron era demasiado pesado, para lograrlo. Ron se agachó al regazo de Harry, se aferró con fuerza de las piernas de su amigo, y comenzó a balbucear una súplica – basta Ron…_

_- Por favor… soy capaz de cualquier cosa…_

_- ¡Por Merlín! - dijo Sirius mirando asombrado la escena – ¡aún no se ha legalizado el casamiento entre miembros del mismo sexo! _

_- ¡Que dices! – chilló Ron. Con la cara colorada de vergüenza._

_- ¡Dejen de hacer cosas sexuales en el cuartel, mierda! – bramó – o al menos vayan al baño… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Que cosas sex… - Fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de la comprometida posición que se hallaba su amigo: de rodillas, con la cabeza pelirroja casi tocando su… su… - ¡mierda Ron, levántate ahora!_

_- Lo siento… - dijo dando un brinco - es tu culpa porque tengo que rogarte…_

_- ¡No tanto ruego y más trabajo! – dijo Sirius – te voy diciendo que mi amistad con tu padre es fuerte, pero no llega a tanto… nunca, ni estando tan cachondos, fuimos capaces de "hacernos el favorcito" mutuamente…_

_- Sirius deja de joderme las pelotas – dijo Harry – Ron y sus idioteces_

_- Bien que te gustan sus "idioteces" – dijo Sirius, moviendo las cejas burlonamente._

_- ¡Ya Sirius! – dijo completamente molesto – ¿qué quieres?_

_- Ver a tu padre… - Harry señaló la puerta de salida._

_- Con kinsley…_

_- Adiosito entonces… - salió y luego apenas asomando la cabeza agregó – ah, y no olviden, aunque son amigos ¡no dejen de usar condón! – y el tintero que le arrojó Harry se estrelló en la puerta al cerrarse, chorreando y tintando de negro, la blanca madera. _

_- ¿Merlín, ya estás contento? – dijo dándole un golpe en la cabeza. – ahora todo el mundo pensará que… que… Merlín, tu me metes en cada problema. ¿Dime, cómo acabé siendo tu mejor amigo?_

_- Ayúdame con Ginny, Amigo… - Harry suspiró._

_- Está bien… - dijo - Te voy a ayudar. – "y de paso me ayudo a mí mismo…" pensó._

_- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

_- Principalmente, no vamos a decirle a Ginny que Dean no va a la cita…_

_- Perfecto… - dijo Ron sonriendo socarronamente – Eso la cabreará sobremanera. – Harry asintió, sonriendo también._

_- Y luego que se ponga verde de la rabia, aparezco y serenamente y con la seriedad que me caracteriza…- Ron le dio un golpe en el brazo - le digo que Dean no pudo llegar y… ya se me ocurrirá como lo seguimos._

_- Tenemos que ser precisos, porque Ginny olfatea la trampa como si fuera el puto perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid…_

_- Bien, solo voy a decirte que… - miró a su amigo, y suspiró. Era hora que Ron supiera lo que había pasado con Ginny. No iba a poder explicar el por qué del encono que la pelirroja seguramente iba a tener contra él, y de seguro su compañero de aventuras iba a preguntarle y eso acarrearía un alejamiento. Y él, por más mujer espectacular que fuera Ginny, no iba a perder la amistad de Ron por ella. Sonrió interiormente. Claro que la verdad podría ser moderadamente modificada, obviamente para su entero beneficio – mira Ron, yo no quería decirte esto, pero la verdad…_

_- ¿Qué sucede? – Harry hizo cara de sufrimiento. _

_- No, mejor no te lo digo… - dijo bajando la mirada. Ron le puso una mano en su hombro._

_- Harry, somos amigos… - dijo y Harry escuchó que la conciencia le daba un golpe en la mandíbula. Pero aun así, tragó saliva y miró a su amigo. "Traidor," le dijo la conciencia, pero él se hizo el sordo. – cualquier cosa que sea, podemos resolverlo juntos._

_- No, Ron… no puedo…_

_- Vamos, cualquier cosa, estoy de tu parte – más golpes de conciencia. Suspiró resignado._

_- Tu hermana y yo no quedamos muy bien que digamos de nuestra primera cita…_

_- Pero, tu me dijiste que..._

_- Tu hermana… es muy doloroso parea mi decirte esto, amigo - tragó saliva nervioso, y le puso una mano en el hombro a Ron, para darle el dramatismo adecuado a la situación – tu hermana quiso propasarse conmigo…_

_- ¿QUE? – dijo Ron a punto de escupir los pulmones del grito que dio – ¿que mi hermana…?_

_- Yo no quería decirte nada, porque es tu hermana, y bueno… lo cierto es que en la cita a ciegas se agrandó las… las… para llamar mi atención - le hizo la seña universal con la que los hombres señalaban los pechos femeninos. Ron abrió los ojos y se tapó la boca sin poder creer – y después, cuando la dejé en su casa… -lo miró – me besó… ¡me pellizcó el culo y me metió la lengua hasta la úvula!_

_- ¡NO! – dijo golpeándose la frente – mi hermana es una pecadora… - dijo con desazón._

_- Yo no quise decirte nada, porque sé que te pones mal cuando se habla de tu hermana, pero…_

_- ¿Y por qué saliste con ella el sábado?_

_- Tu sabías lo desesperado que estaba por conseguir una cita, para sacarme de encima a mi madre – Ron asintió – y sabes que la cita fue un viernes para que si la cuestión no funcionaba, yo no tuviera más opción que invitarla para el baile de beneficencia…_

_- Es verdad – dijo Ron comprensivo._

_- Pero aun así… - suspiró y cerró los ojos. Merlín, se estaba convirtiendo en un actor consumado igual que su madre. - ¡No me hables del sábado!_

_- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo sentándose, ya temiendo el desmayo. Harry tragó nuevamente, porque no podía creer lo desgraciado que era con su amigo. Estaba mintiéndole olímpicamente, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad… no había nadie en el cuartel que lo defendiera de su amigo, si este se enteraba que entre Ginny y él, había pasado algo mas que unos cuantos besos y pellizcones en el trasero. _

_- Me invitó a tomar café… a solas… - Ron ahogó un chillido - en su departamento… - Ron se puso pálido – y tu sabes que en el terreno de las relaciones, invitar a alguien a tomar un café, dentro de tu apartamento, significa que…_

_- Que mi hermana quiere guerra contigo… - suspiró abatido - Mi hermana es una perdida..._

_- No la juzgues mal… es que soy irresistible._

_- ¿Y tú qué hiciste?_

_- Lo que todo hombre decente y amigo de Ron Weasley debe hacer… delicadamente, le quité las manos de mi trasero, y educadamente la rechacé… - lo miró - y ella puede que esté un poco resentida al respecto. - Suspiró – para ser más precisos, no quiere verme ni en pintura._

_- Pero… aun así…_

_- Te voy a ayudar Ron… voy a llegar y decirle que Dean no va a la cita y me voy…_

_- ¡No quédate, así no me aburro como una ostra!_

_- No voy a quedarme… no voy a imponer mi presencia a tu hermana… ya te conté lo que pasó – dijo colorado - y te pido que…_

_- Mira, haremos esto: tú te llegas al bar, pones una excusa un poco tonta y luego te quedas… nos divertimos nosotros y dejamos que las mujeres hablen de las boludeces que hablan cada vez que se juntan, y nos divertimos de lo lindo… Ginny estará realmente molesta por no tener a Deancito, y no quiero aguantármela con cara de pocos amigos._

_- Solo un momento…_

_- Te lo prometo…_

_- Bien, llego, pongo una excusa cualquiera, y luego tu me invitas a una cerveza… veo como está el panorama, y si el horno no está para bollos, me largo._

_- Prometido…_

_- Bien… no tenía pensado salir este viernes pero bueno, por ti voy a hacer el sacrificio…_

Harry suspiró y volvió al tiempo presente...

- Apenas me acordaba donde carajo estaba el bar… - dijo serio y bebió u sorbo de cerveza – y tienes razón… - Ron lo miró sin entender – esto caliente es una mierda… - dejó la cerveza y suspiró – no es lo que teníamos planeado…

- Y me lo dices a mi… - dijo llamando a la moza - cuando vuelvan del tocador, nos iremos a un bar mágico… muero por una cerveza de manteca fría…

- Hace frío, Ron.

- Pero eso no implica que debamos tomar esta cosa, que parece orina de gato caliente… - Harry dejó con asco la cerveza. La moza llegó.

- ¿Desean algo más?

- Danos la cuenta, por favor…

- ¿Ya se marchan? - dijo haciendo un mohín y mostrando decepción – aun la noche es joven.

- Si, bueno, no me siento joven para seguir a la noche – dijo Harry mirando hacia el baño.

- Es una lástima – dijo suspirando y yéndose hacia la caja, moviendo seductoramente las caderas…

- Maldito suertudo… - Harry lo miró – te ha dejado el teléfono en la servilleta… - Harry miró la servilleta y la arrugó.

- No estás siguiendo el plan como lo habíamos ideado, Ron… - dijo molesto. – y como te diste cuenta, faltó poco para que tu hermana no rompa la pata de una mesa, y me la clavara en el pecho… y tu quieres seguir la diversión en otra parte. – hizo el ademán de levantarse – yo me largo…

- No, no te vayas… ¡aun no le dijimos que Dean no viene! – dijo Ron alarmado - ¡Aparte tu cometiste un error y si Hermione no estuviera lo suficientemente sorprendida de verte aquí, se hubiera dado cuenta!

- ¿Qué error? – preguntó Harry.

- Dijiste que ibas a llamar a tu madre…

- ¿Y? – dijo no entiendo el punto.

- Y que cuando volviste dijiste que habías hablado con tu padre…

- Sigo sin entender…

- No es propio de ti – Harry lo miró arqueando una ceja – que cometas ese error tan tonto…

- La culpa la tiene tu hermana… me miraba como si estuviera a punto de lanzarme un crucciatus…

- Agradece que no sea el mocomurcielago – suspiró – es fatal con ese hechizo.

- ¿Tardarán mucho? – dijo Harry como restándole importancia a los dichos de Ron

- No se… generalmente cuando las chicas van en grupo al baño es porque van a descuartizar a los hombres con sus criticas… tu sabes…

- No, no se...

- Bueno, eso es lo que me dice Hermione…

- ¿Y me importa?

- Bueno, si es a ti a quien descuartizan, debería…

- Vuelvo a decírtelo… ¿me importa?

- Bueno, no… - dijo serio – yo solo decía…

- No digas mas… - dijo tratando de tragar la cerveza caliente – si a ti te atemoriza que las mujeres hablen de ti en un baño, allá tu – suspiró – a mi ni me va ni me viene…

######

- ¡Te juro Hermione que cuando lo tenga en frente, le voy a arrancar las pelotas de una patada!

- Ginny, tranquilízate… – dijo Hermione tratando de serenar a Ginny. Aunque de la forma que se movía de un lado al otro del baño como una gata encerrada y punto de perder la razón, iba a ser muy difícil – Puede que Dean esté atrasado por una razón insalvable – Ginny la miró con rabia, y se detuvo en seco.

- ¡Quién carajos está hablando de Dean, Hermione! – chilló – estoy hablando de ese energúmeno de Harry Potter…. – chasqueó la lengua – llegar con ese porte de gran auror, con esa sonrisa de publicidad dental, y esos ojos… - jadeó – esos ojos… - zapateó el suelo – ¡Aghhh! ¡Por qué mierda le miro los ojos!

- Cálmate… - dijo acercándose y rozándole el brazo – si no te calmas le darás a entender que su presencia te afecta…

- ¡Claro que me afecta! – refunfuñó y se apoyó contra una mesada de granito, de espaldas al espejo. – y como no quieres que me afecte si el muy desgraciado… - la miró – ya te conté todo Hermione, todo lo que pasó entre Harry y Yo… no hace falta que vuelva a repetirlo.

- Porque te gustaría volver a vivirlo.

- Si, claro – chasqueó la lengua – porque soy una masoquista y me gusta que un hombre, me bese, me diga que me desea, tengamos sexo, y luego me diga, vete, adiós y si no te vuelvo a ver mejor…

- Ginny, yo no creo…

- Tú créelo… porque así pasó. – bajó la mirada – y te aseguro que no voy a volver a cometer el mismo estúpido error.

- Bueno…pero haciendo un berrinche, no vas a ganar nada. – Ginny la miró ofendida – Si, porque la verdad es que levantándote como te levantaste y saliendo como una bruja posesa al baño, lo único que demuestras es que te sigue importando.

- Hermione…

- Ya deja esa actitud y trátalo como si no estuviera aquí…

- Y esperaré a Dean.

- Bueno, si… - dijo sonriendo – y la verdad es que Harry está a punto de irse…

- ¡Claro, porque el muy idiota no quiere perder ni un minuto en seguir estudiando para ser el mejor auror, y el jefe de aurores más joven de la historia del mundo mágico! – jadeó – imbécil…

- Si, imbécil… - Dijo Hermione – Y Ron también, porque se pasa todo el tiempo besándole los pies… - bufó – y creo que, si nosotros estamos más tiempo aquí encerradas, ellos van a organizarnos la noche. – Ginny miró alarmada – será mejor que salgamos linda. Como has escuchado desde que nos sentamos en este bar, Ron ha estado demasiado inconforme con la cerveza.

- Idiota…

- Sí, eso… - acertó Hermione – y si siguen haciendo planes, te aseguro que van a hacer todo lo posible para que Dean, si es que llega, quede pagando.

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo alarmada – no creo que a Harry le importe, pero seguro hace causa común con mi tonto hermano y le hacen la vida imposible a Dean – tomó el teléfono – voy a llamarlo para que no se tarde… - y luego de un rato chilló – ¿Dónde carajo estás? Estoy esperándote en el bar como quedamos. ¡Merlín Dean, no te tardes! – colgó y miró a Hermione – el buzón de voz – Luego se acomodó el cabello y el mono, y revisando que estuviera correcto el maquillaje, salieron. Ginny no se atrevió a mirar hacia la mesa mientras se acercaba a ella, pero escuchó el jadeo de Hermione. Así que sin quererlo observó y lo que vio no sirvió más que para hacer surgir el temperamento Weasley. La rubia que servía las mesas estaba demasiado cerca de Harry casi al punto de rozarle la delantera en la mejilla de ese desgraciado. ¡Y el muy hijo de su madre, estaba sonriéndole, como si no le importara! – maldito cabrón – murmuró, y miró a Hermione.

- Y mira al imbécil de tu hermano babeando por la descarada. – farfulló – le voy a reventar la cabeza a patadas. – rió – ¡Merlín, me estoy contagiando del vocabulario de tu hermano!

- Es normal… - dijo Ginny sin quitarle la vista al muy sonriente Harry, que charlaba amenamente con la yegua que tenía al lado – lo raro sería que mi hermano se contagie de tu inteligencia. – se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Y así llegaron a la mesa divertidas. Harry se enderezó, y trató de alejarse de la rubia. Ron carraspeó y se mandó de un trago, el resto de la cerveza y estuvo a punto de vomitar.

- ¡HERMIONE! – dijo demasiado entusiasmado que casi se ahogó – estábamos pagando la cuenta…

- ¿Sí? - siseó su novia – pues, parece que la caja registradora estaba entre las tetas de esa furcia… – le susurró tan cerca y amenazadoramente, que Ron tragó en seco. Ginny se sentó de golpe y miró a Harry.

- ¿Tú, no te ibas? – le soltó. Harry, la miró y sin hacer una mueca le contestó.

- No…

- Veo que en este momento te importa poco el trabajo… - siseó. Harry miró a la rubia y sonrió mientras le guiñaba el ojo. La rubia jadeó y se puso colorada. – ¿y tú por qué te sonrojas cuando te guiña el ojo, si de lejos se nota lo pu...

- ¡YA NOS VAMOS! – dijo Ron – decidimos ir a un bar más acorde a nuestros intereses – agregó mirando a la rubia – y estamos pagando la cuenta...

- ¿Es especies? – dijo Ginny – y a resumidas cuentas, ¿por qué nos vamos? – preguntó y luego miró a la rubia – si ya te pagaron, esfúmate… - la rubia la miró ofendida.

- Adiós Harry – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla – no te olvides de volver por aquí… - le guiñó el ojo – podemos hacerte un descuento especial… - y se marchó contoneando la cadera

- ¿Por qué no te vas a mover el culo a otra parte? – bufó – ganarías en un concurso de putas… - Harry rió – Vuelvo a repetirlo, por si no lo escuchaste… ¿a ti quien te invitó?

- Ron. – solo dijo.

- Sí, pero nosotros somos tres, y no creo que hayamos votado para que te quedes… - miró a los otros amenazadoramente – ¿ustedes quieren que se quede?

- Yo si… - dijo Ron, seguro, y cuando Hermione iba a decir algo – y no creo que Hermione le niegue quedarse a su mejor amigo… que digo, su hermano adorado – Hermione, se puso colorada y bajando la mirada, negó con la cabeza. Ginny abrió los ojos sin poderlo creer. Su amiga la había traicionado.

- Bueno, se leer entre líneas… si no quieren que me quede…- dijo Harry haciéndose el mártir.

- Tu te quedas… - dijo Ron firme – mi hermana tendrá que aprender que no siempre se va a hacer lo que ella quiere… y ahora nos vamos.

- ¿Te olvidas de Dean? – dijo Ginny.

- No, pero parece que a él si se olvidó la cita… y lo que es peor, de ti. – respondió.

- ¡Cállate Ron! - dijo siseando.

- ¡Es la verdad! Hace una hora que estamos esperándolo y de él ni señales…

- ¿Dean? – preguntó Harry mirando a su amigo y luego a las demás con curiosidad.

- Si, - dijo Ginny sonriente y socarronamente – Dean Thomas, el chico con el que estoy saliendo.

- ¿Dean… estamos hablando de Dean Thomas? – preguntó extrañado. – ¿el auror Dean Thomas? – miró a Ron – ¿nuestro compañero? – Ron asintió.

- Si, ese maldito infiel… - dijo Ron.

- ¡No es infiel! – lo defendió Ginny.

- Faltó a la mas importante norma de la cofradía de los aurores – dijo resuelto. Hermione miró a Ron, y este solo sacudió la cabeza, y sonrió.

- ¿Y que dice la norma de esa bendita cofradía? – dijo Ginny.

- Que los aurores no se tiran a las hermanas de otros aurores… - Bramó Ron.

- ¡Vaya! ¿y Harry es el presidente de esa cofradía? – preguntó Ginny. Harry tragó en seco y su cara se puso roja. Luego tosió y tomando el vaso de cerveza se lo tomó de un trago, tosiendo otra vez, porque de la impresión se ahogó con el líquido caliente. – hay que ver que algunos son muy hipócritas… - susurró, solo para que Harry la escuchara.

- No, no es el presidente… pero él entiende mi inquietud.

- Qué… comprensivo es tu amiguito - dijo Ginny, y Hermione rio – pero Ron, no podemos irnos, porque debemos esperarlo.

- Pues pide otro trago porque si lo tienes que esperar… - dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros – creo que te vas a dormir encima de la mesa.

- ¿Qué sabes? – preguntó Ginny.

- Pues… - dejó el vaso de cerveza – Como no trabajas en el ministerio y de seguro no has leído "el profeta"… el ministro se fue a Bielorrusia.

- Si, es verdad. – dijo Hermione.

- Y lo que no sabes, es que se llevó a varios aurores para su seguridad – Hermione asintió - entre ellos Dean Thomas. – Ginny ahogó un aullido de rabia y miró a su hermano.

- ¡Esta fue tu idea Ron! – chilló Ginny desesperada. No podía tener tanta mala suerte. Tener al chico que le removía sensaciones que no podía describir frente a ella, y no poderlo disfrutar…. Para peor él estaba allí, muy tranquilo, y ella no le podía refregar en su cara, que lo pasado entre ellos ya había sido olvidado, que había continuado con su vida, y ahora estaba muy bien acompañada. Al menos iba a desquitar su frustración con su hermano – tú… tu fuiste capaz de…

- ¡Para el carro ahí, loca! - dijo Ron ya cabreado – yo no tengo la culpa de que el idiota de Dean Thomas te haya dejado plantada.

- Dean fue propuesto por su superior… - dijo Harry sin mirar a nadie en especial – y como él estaba un tanto molesto porque su trabajo estaba un tanto estancado, así que aprovechó la oportunidad. – sonrió – ser parte del equipo de seguridad del ministro es un gran mérito…

- ¿Y por qué no fuiste tú, entonces? – dijo ella, a punto de llorar de rabia.

- Porque, a diferencia de tu querido DEAN – la miró – nosotros, tenemos un caso que es más importante que descubrir a unos idiotas que hacen explotar inodoros muggles… - ella abrió la boca para refutar, pero Harry no la dejó – estamos investigando el caso de un asesino serial, que ha matado a varios… - Hermione jadeó - y no podemos perder el tiempo en un estúpido viajecito… - miró a Ginny – otros pueden darse ese lujo.

- Pero no me dijo nada… - dijo ella un tanto desilusionada.

- Bueno, ese es tu problema y de tu chico – dijo Harry – yo solo digo lo que se… - miró a Ron – yo me tengo que ir…

- No Harry – dijo Hermione, y Ginny estuvo a punto de patearle la pierna – Estamos pasando un momento agradable entre amigos… quédate por favor.

- No lo creo… - dijo un tanto apagado y luego miró a Ginny – en verdad, no quiero molestar. – Ginny, ya resignada a que nada esa noche saliera como ella hubiera planeado, resopló y miró a Harry.

- Oh, rayos, déjate de idioteces… - dijo Ginny levantándose y tomando su abrigo – si vamos a ir a un sitio mágico, será mejor que nos vayamos ya – agregó – deja hacerte el pobre víctima y ven con nosotros…

- ¿En serio? – dijo con una extraña sensación de júbilo en las entrañas. Que ella bajara un poco la guardia y le diera un respiro a su guerra personal lo puso contento. Tanto, que le quitó el abrigo y galantemente la ayudó a ponérselo. Ginny un tanto azorada, solo atinó a quedarse quieta, mientras Harry le acomodaba el pelo, una vez que le colocara el pequeño abrigo – Se lo mucho que te molesta verme... – ella lo miró a los ojos – pero… - suspiró - mira, Ginny lamento lo que sucedió entre nosotros, y deseo… la verdad, es que me gustaría que en la medida de lo posible, podamos ser amigos.

- Yo no soy amiga de las personas que me tratan como basura… - dijo ella secamente – Lo siento, pero no puedo olvidar todo tan fácilmente como lo haces tú… yo, a diferencia de ti, tengo sangre en las venas – tomó el bolso – no podemos ser amigos… - él asintió – pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo esta noche, y tolerarte el tiempo necesario para que mi hermano no piense nada malo.- Y sin esperar a que él dijera nada, salió presurosa para alcanzar a sus amigos. Harry se quedó un segundo mirándola alejarse de él, con pesar. Le había hecho demasiado daño a Ginny con su actitud. Y se maldijo mentalmente por ser tan idiota en no pensar en el prójimo a la hora de hablar o actuar. Se acomodó la chaqueta y también se apresuró a alcanzar a sus amigos. Estaba seguro que no quería nada con Ginny, pero no dejaba de admitir que era una chica divertida, agradable y que no perdía nada en tratarla como amiga. Tenía a Hermione, su mejor amiga, y de seguro podría ver a Ginny con los mismos ojos que a su casi hermana. Observó simultáneamente a la novia y a la hermana de su mejor amigo. La enmarañada cabellera de Hermione, caía deslucida comparada con la cascada de fuego de Ginny, y no podía dejar pasar que la pollera de ancianita que lucía Hermione, no tenía nada que hacer contra ese tremendo mono elastizado que marcaba el culo de la pelirroja increíblemente. Suspiró, al tiempo que sacaba la llave del automóvil y dejaba entrar a sus amigos. Aunque le rompieran la cabeza, nunca iba a poder ver a Ginny como veía a Hermione. Hermione era una hermana, y Ginny era una mujer… "su mujer" aclaró su conciencia. Subió al auto y miró hacia su costado. Ginny estaba sentada con su delgada pierna demasiado cerca de la suya, y agradecía al ingeniero que puso la palanca de cambios entre ambos, porque sino, sentir el suave muslo de Ginny rozando el suyo… y allí surgió, el recuerdo de una noche, los besos… las sonrisas, las caricias… los gemidos y el movimiento ondulante de los cuerpos… y esos ojos, esos ojos castaños, esos ojos que dilatados le decían todo… y él como nunca hubiera imaginado, estaba completamente prendido de esos ojos, y que si hubiera podido, él le hubiera dado el mundo, en ese momento.. todo por seguir viendo el inmenso placer que ella sentía y que lo demostraba a través de su mirada nublada…

- ¿Vas a arrancar, o vamos a quedarnos aquí, esperando a que te decidas?

- Eh, si, vamos… carraspeó.

- No te hemos dicho a donde – dijo Ron, Harry miró a Ginny y guiñándole el ojo, sonrió

- A cualquier sitio donde no sirvan orina de gato caliente… - riendo, desaparecieron en la fría noche londinense.

####

Lily estaba adormilada en el sofá de su sala favorita en la mansión de los Potter. El calor que emanaba de la chimenea había contribuido con su sueño, y James, sentado en la butaca leyendo las últimas noticias del Profeta vespertino, agradecía que su mujer tuviera un momento de paz. Bien sabía él que, durante toda la tarde y la cena principalmente, estaba inquieta y ansiosa, con respecto a esa maldita maniobra que había ideado sola, y que malditamente estaba dando frutos. Ella estaba segura, y debido a la actitud de los últimos días de su hijo, él también lo estaba, que Harry lentamente estaba cayendo en las redes del amor. Sonrió. Tenía demasiada experiencia a la hora de batallar con los sentimientos cuando una pelirroja se interponía entre lo que uno sueña con lo que tiene en frente. Desde el primer momento en que se cruzara con Lily Evans, allí, en el vagón del expreso Hogwarts, hace ya tantos años, había peleado contra esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago cuando tenía once años, y que luego fue convirtiéndose en obsesión, deseo, para terminar siendo el amor de su vida. Y había salido con otras chicas, para no tener que claudicar ante lo evidente. Que James Potter amaba a Lily Evans… no iba a aceptarlo tan fácilmente, menos frente a sus amigos. Que idiota había sido. Pelear contra el amor, era mas difícil que luchar contra diez mortífagos. Y ese día que Lily le sonriera, y le hablara sin estar insultándolo, había tocado el cielo con sus manos. Y había sucumbido. Había apostado todo por ella… y había ganado.

Harry estaba perdido si pensaba que iba a poder ganarle al amor. Pelearía como lo que era, un león de Gryffindor. Ya sabía él que su madre también había batallado contra lo que sentía por uno de los famosos merodeadores. Merlín, incluso había pensado tener una relación con Quejicus Snape, solo para molestarlo. Pero luego se había dado por vencida… y era feliz. Harry, al igual que su madre, negaría todo, se haría el indiferente un poco, pero luego caería peor. Ya había caído en la desesperación cuando se enterara lo de Dean Thomas. Sonrió. Si había sido el propio James quien sugiriera a su mujer el nombre del muchacho. Tenía una gran "reputación" como para que a Harry no le hiciera ruido que este joven saliera con Ginny Weasley. Y así lo hizo, puso toda su maquinaria de inteligencia para sacar de en medio a su rival, y ahora, estaba seguro que aunque su mente le dijera que no, todo el resto de su cuerpo se acercaría a la pelirroja. Y allí de seguro, terminaría en sus brazos. Como Remus solía decir, las pelirrojas son la kriptonita de los Potter. Un solo cabello rojo, de una determinada mujer, provocaba la más humillante debilidad.

- Quiero ir... – dijo la adormilada voz de Lily, que se desperezaba y lo miraba con rabia.

- Deja que tu hijo pelee sus propias batallas… - dijo serenamente y dejando el periódico en la mesita y acercándose a su mujer. Ella no quiso darle un espacio, molesta con su marido. Él sin decir nada, la tomó en brazos y la sentó en su regazo – ya no puedo levantarte en mis brazos… ¿estás gordita eh? – y rió.

- ¡Idiota! – dijo ella simulando molestia y luego sonrió – solo quería ver como soluciona todo Harry – refunfuñó y comenzó a darle besitos a James en el cuello haciéndolo sisear – si tu te portaras bien… quizás…

- Espera… - dijo - no voy a dejar que tomes poción multijugos para espiar a tu hijo – Ella lo mordió en el cuello y él chilló – no puedes… ¡estás embarazada!

- Si, pero podríamos usar la capa de invisibilidad y…

- La tiene Harry. – dijo sereno.

- No debiste dársela – refunfuñó.

- Pues es un legado que pasa de padres a hijos… - dijo acomodándose los anteojos.

- ¿Tengo otros dos hijos aquí, sabes? – dijo, tocándose el vientre.

- O quizás sean hijas… - dijo él sonriente.

- Serán varones… los Potter solo dan varones – dijo ella tercamente.

- Espero que no… por su salud mental espero que no- murmuró James, apoyando la boca en el cabello rojo de su mujer. Ella resopló.

- Él va a cagarla, James – dijo triste – Ella es especial para nuestro hijo. Es alegre, divertida, sabe tomarse las cosas con calma, y puede equilibrar esa locura de Harry por el orden y el deber. No es una idiota que se la pasa llorando por nada, o como esa coqueta que mientras estaba con Harry, coqueteaba con Sirius… - lo miró – y contigo también… – el negó – no creas que soy idiota.

- No lo pensé ni un minuto amor…

- Harry necesita saber que no todo es la carrera y el trabajo. Tarde o temprano va a ser jefe de aurores… - él asintió – pero Ginny no va a esperar que logre sus metas… ella tiene las suyas, y créeme, no le faltan voluntarios. Merlín, esa chica atrae a los hombres como las moscas a la miel… - James la levantó en sus brazos y sin que ella pudiera protestar, la llevaba hacia las escaleras. Lily frunció el ceño y lo miró – ¿me llevas a la cama porque crees que estoy cansada, o esto es una especie de insinuación?

- ¿Tú qué crees? – dijo dándole un sugestivo beso. Ella respondió al beso demasiado entusiasmada.

- Creo que tú sabes que cuando estoy embarazada, me pongo cachonda... – él rió.

- Y dígame señora Potter, en el caso específico suyo, que como sabemos tendrá gemelos, ¿la cachondez se duplica? – ella le palmeó el trasero.

- Se pone más salvaje la cosa… - sonrió. James apuró el paso y desaparecieron en el piso de arriba.

#####

Ginny no estaba pasándola mal después de todo. Al principio, cuando subió al automóvil de Harry, pensó que la noche iba a ser un total tormento, pero ahora, que estaban de lo más divertidos en la mesa de aquel bar del callejón Diagon, supuso que era un alivio que Dean Thomas no se apareciera en ese horrendo bar muggle. Estaba segura que por más que lo intentara y pusiera todo su empeño y buena voluntad, no iba a aguantar mucho a ese muchacho, y menos escucharlo ponderar sus virtudes físicas y logros académicos. Dean era lindo, pero solo para verlo. Hablar con él era un suplicio. Harry era pesado con respecto a su trabajo, pero no lo exteriorizaba al punto de vanagloriarse con sus aciertos laborales. En cambio Dean Thomas, no podía vanagloriarse con su trabajo, pero no podía dejar de hablar de su físico, de cuánto trabajaba y que no era reconocido su esfuerzo, y cuántas horas le dedicaba a su cuidado personal. Merlín, en algunos momentos de su última cita con Dean, hubiera preferido que Bellatrix Lestrange reviviera, y le aplicara la peor de las maldiciones torturadoras. Que diferente era al chico que en este momento estaba sonriendo a Hermione, mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de cerveza de manteca. Suspiró.

Miró nuevamente a Harry. El chico era la imagen de lo correcto. No bebía como un cosaco. Seguramente su actitud tendría que ver con su personalidad responsable y apegada a las normas: no bebía en exceso simplemente porque conducía. Tan diferente a su hermano Ron, que estaba bebiendo su sexta cerveza de manteca, y no tenía miras de acabar. Aunque esa bebida no tenía tanto alcohol, Harry solo bebía de a sorbos, atento a la conversación, y demasiado divertido. Bromeaba con su hermano y con Hermione. Era algo totalmente diferente a lo que se había mostrado en el fatídico almuerzo en su casa. La miró, y ella rápidamente bajó la mirada hacia su copa. Suspiró pensando que, en algún momento de su vida, dejaría de sentir ese vértigo al estar cerca de Harry Potter. Solo cuando habían pasado esa magnífica noche en su departamento, se había sentido en igualdad con él. Fue en el momento más álgido, que él la mirara, y ella se hundiera en la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. Lo adoraba, la volvía loca, y la hería de la peor manera. Y ahora estaba allí, sentada frente a él, escuchando su conversación, y sonriendo como si entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada, cuando había pasado mucho… todo. Pero ella era la única de los involucrados que lo recordaba. El otro involucrado parecía ser víctima de un Obliviate. Parecía que para Harry nunca hubiera pasado nada. Y eso era lo más doloroso. La voz de su hermano la sacó de aquellos tristes recuerdos.

- Entonces, - dijo Ron - cuando estábamos deteniendo a ese contrabandista de pociones no avaladas por el ministerio, aparece Sirius y dice: "si tienen algún frasco de pociones para la "disfunción eréctil" pásensela a James, que anda con el amigo alicaído." – rieron - Y yo era el que más me reía, y no entendía las señas que me hacía Harry…

- Y lo que yo quería decirle era que cerrara el pico porque mi padre estaba detrás de él – más risas – pero él no lo entendió, y no solo se rió sino que acotó algo mas… – Ron se golpeó la frente – dijo que… - miró a las chicas – bueno, no es algo que pueda repetir con damas presentes – Hermione rió algo atontada por la bebida. Ginny chasqueó la lengua – basta decir que Ron estuvo asignado al archivo por tres meses…

- ¡Aun sueño con esos archivos! – resopló – nunca más tuve interés de acotar algún chiste de Sirius…

- Ahora estamos entre los mejores aurores… - dijo Harry.

- Disculpa… – dijo Ginny agachándose y simulando recoger algo del piso – creo que se te acaba de caer la humildad… - rieron. – sí, - agregó, mirándolo sonriente – es la tuya... la reconocí por los adornos de súper auror que le cosiste. – más risas.

- No soy soberbio… solo repito lo que comentan… - dijo un tanto abochornado.

- Tu padre y tu padrino…- dijo Ginny burlona.

- Sabes que soy bueno… - dijo Harry sonriente y mirándola fijamente. Ginny sintió sus mejillas arder. La mirada intensa del chico, tenía la intención de hacerle recordar lo que habían pasado juntos en la intimidad. Y Ginny siempre lo recordaría – Pero no lo dicen mis parientes, lo dice el ministro… - sonrió - y por eso nos dieron el caso más importante.

- Ustedes son muy buenos investigando – dijo Hermione, tomando la cabeza de Ron, haciéndolo girar y besándolo por toda la cara.

- Merlín, - dijo Ron sonriente – quítenle la bebida a esta mujer o va a violarme sobre la mesa – rieron.

- ¿Por qué no hablan de esa investigación que los tiene tan ocupados? – dijo Ginny, para evitar el pensamiento que tenía, ser ella la que violara a Harry sobre la mesa.

- No quiero hablar de trabajo. – Dijo Harry y a Ron casi se le cae la mandíbula – Me estoy divirtiendo mucho esta noche, para hablar de algo tan serio y peligroso.

- ¿Tu, divirtiéndote? – dijo Ron burlón – eso es algo realmente inusual… usualmente a estas alturas, la chica que te acompañara, estaría durmiendo sobre la mesa, completamente aburrida de escucharte hablar de tus misiones… - Rieron.

- Bueno… - dijo mirando a Ginny – ahora la estoy pasando súper bien… - carraspeó – y no quiero hablar de esta misión porque no es algo que se deba hablar en público… es un tanto complicada la investigación.

- Podrían iluminarnos con los puntos más relevantes – insistió Ginny. Harry resopló y dejó la cerveza en la mesa y se acomodó los anteojos. Ginny ahogó un suspiro. No había nada más sexy que ver a Harry acomodarse los anteojos. Al menos para Ginny era algo muy sexy, eso y verlo quitarse los pantalones…

- No hay nada seguro, pero el asesino al parecer sigue un patrón: llega, golpea a las víctimas, las tortura, mata y se sienta en la mesa a desayunar…

- Que siniestro… – dijo ella sin perderse una expresión de Harry. Era admirable la forma tan metódica en la que hablaba de su trabajo. Entendía su necesidad de ser el mejor, ella misma trabajaba día a día para serlo. Lo único que no compartía era que dejara de vivir en pos de un objetivo.

- Por eso Sirius lo llama el asesino Cereal… - Hermione rió, Ginny solo blanqueó los ojos. Ron se encogió de hombros y comió un bocadito con el que acompañaban las bebidas. Ginny miró a Harry. - siempre ataca en la mañana temprano, y casi la mayoría son casas de aurores…

- No sabía que… - dijo apocada – digo, el profeta nunca dice que las víctimas son aurores… - los miró – ¿todos los aurores están en peligro de ser asesinados? – dijo un tanto angustiada.

- No es asesino de aurores… - respondió. De lejos se notaba que Ginny se había alarmado por sus palabras, así que trató de tranquilizarla, pero él mismo cuando recordaba el caso se ponía frenético. – el muy cobarde no se arriesga con los aurores, solo ataca a los familiares… - suspiró – todos esas personas indefensas, no se detiene ante nadie, sean mujeres, ancianos… lo peor, es ver los cuerpos de los niños.

- Si, no hay nada más terrible que ver a los aurores, llorando por la muerte de alguno de sus hijos… o de su mujer – agregó Ron y abrazó a Hermione.

- ¿Es como un mensaje, no? – dijo Ginny – como diciendo, ahora vas a saber lo que es sufrir la pérdida de un ser querido… tal como sufrí yo - Harry al escuchar esto, casi escupe la cerveza que estaba bebiendo.

- ¿Cómo? – Ginny lo miró colorada – repite eso…

- Bueno… - carraspeó – es como que el sujeto quiere dejarles un mensaje a los aurores… yo sufrí con algo que hiciste tú, por lo tanto ahora es tu turno de sufrir…

- Harry – dijo Ron dejando la cerveza - debemos buscar a los familiares de los muertos de la batalla de Hogwarts…

- ¿La batalla de Hogwarts? – preguntó Ginny.

- Las víctimas tienen estrecha relación con gente que participó de la batalla de Hogwarts.

- O amigos, o amores… - dijo Hermione – sí, el asesino fácilmente puede ser alguien que perdió a un ser querido.

- O quizás, tratándose de una mente retorcida, el matar a familiares, o seres queridos, signifique un mero simbolismo… - dijo serena Ginny.

- ¿En qué sentido lo dices? – preguntó Harry prestando atención a lo que ella decía.

- Bueno, dices que habría participado de la batalla, por lo que es casi seguro que se trata de un mortífago… - ellos asintieron – quizás lo que perdió no es un ser querido, sino un status… una posición de poder, puede que tome la muerte de Voldemort como lo peor que le puede haber pasado… desapareciendo Voldemort su causa está perdida, todo por lo que luchó, cae en la nada. Adiós a su idealismo, a su razón de ser… su amo, su mentor muere y él desolado se avoca a la tarea de vengarlo… y hacer sufrir a los que complotaron con matar a lo que él definía como lo mejor que le puede pasar al mundo mágico…

- Es una buena hipótesis… - dijo Harry y ella se sonrojó.

- Eres tan inteligente como tu hermano mayor – dijo Ron. Ginny sonrió.

- Si, Bill… - Ron le tiró con una servilleta.

- Eso amplía el rango de búsqueda... – dijo Harry, serio y desanimado - son cientos los partidarios de Voldemort…

- Debe haber un rasgo característico en las muertes… - dijo Hermione pensativa. Ron asintió. – algo que achique el rango…

- Después de matarlas y comer el desayuno… las quema. – acotó.

- Ahí lo tienes – dijo Ginny sonriente - el tipo entiende que esa persona murió en un incendio… algo injusto, y que por eso debe pagarles con la misma moneda.

- La ley del talión – dijo Hermione – los otros la miraron sin entender – "ojo por ojo" un delito se paga con el mismo delito… una antigua civilización muggle establecía que un delito debía ser ajusticiado con algo de la misma naturaleza… si alguien mataba, se pagaba con la muerte del asesino…

- Al único que recuerdo morir en un gran incendio es a Crabbe…. – dijo Ron – y no creo que nadie haya pensado que murió injustamente… murió por pelotudo – Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo – ¿que? Convocó fuego que el muy idiota no supo cómo detener… y murió en su propia ley.

- Es ingenuo pensar que debemos acotar el rango a los familiares de Crabbe. – dijo Harry – digo, sería muy fácil relacionarlos, y no creo.. además, Crabbe padre, murió en la batalla.

- Puede tratarse de los amigos de Crabbe – dijo Ginny – Goyle o Malfoy.

- No lo creo... Malfoy no está interesado en vengarse de nadie – dijo Harry – es mas, me pidió que intercediera por su familia en el juicio. Malfoy solo quiere olvidar y vivir en paz. – Ellos lo miraron asombrados – y Goyle… – sonrió – no tiene demasiado cerebro y es un inútil cobarde.

- O camaradas, quizás – Dijo Ron – quedaron muchos mortífagos que se salvaron de Azkaban por un pelo.

- Pero podemos ir por los amigos – dijo Harry mirando a Ginny sonriéndole. Merlín sentía esa necesidad de acercarse y darle un beso… lento, acaparador, que le hiciera entender sin palabras, que aun diciendo que no la quería a su lado, la deseaba… la deseaba como nunca había deseado a una chica. Carraspeó, y tomó un trago de cerveza de manteca, para evitar caer en la tentación. – pero no podemos avocarnos solo a Crabbe. Lamentablemente, hubo demasiados muertos en incendios en Hogwarts esa noche, sin contar con las explosiones… y no solo debemos ver la cuestión de que incendia a las victimas… también las golpea y tortura antes de matarlas… - dejó la cerveza en la mesa y observó su reloj – es tarde… - los miró – y tengo que irme.

- Sí, es tarde ya Ron…- dijo Hermione y bostezó – tengo sueño.

- Yo también tengo que levantarme temprano – la miraron – práctica de Quidditch antes del partido del domingo.

- Bueno – Llamaron al mozo para pagar – debemos partir, si quieren que los lleve… con esta charla se han abierto otras posibilidades en el caso, que quiero estudiar detenidamente

- Ay Harry, ¿te vas a poner a trabajar ahora? – preguntó su amigo.

- Si Ron… – dijo ayudando nuevamente a Ginny a ponerse el abrigo. A ella le encantó la suave e incitante caricia, apenas imperceptible, que él le hizo con la yema del dedo en la nuca. Le quitó el cabello de debajo del tapado, y la giró para abotonárselo. Hermione, la miraba sorprendida, y Ginny completamente roja, no atinó a decir nada. – no puedo perder un solo minuto ahora que tengo esta nueva hipótesis – le sonrió a Ginny, mientras le acercaba el bolso – por si no te das cuenta, aun no lo hemos atrapado. Y mientras no lo hagamos, hay gente en peligro.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? –dijo Ron un tanto abochornado.

- No – dijo sonriente – Mañana nos reuniremos en el ministerio para investigar detenidamente. Solo voy a chequear la información que hasta ahora tenemos y ver si algunas de las ideas que las señoritas nos han aportado, tienen algún peso.

- Bueno… – dijo Ron tironeando a Hermione, para prenderle el saco, tal como Harry lo hiciera con su hermana, pero con tan mala suerte que no coincidían los botones con los ojales.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – dijo Hermione sorprendida.

- Tratando de ser el novio solícito que tanto rebuznas que no soy... – dijo con una sonrisa.

- Para serlo así, mejor déjalo… se vestirme sola… - dijo deshaciendo el trabajo de su novio.

- Bueno, pero no te quejas cuando te dejo en bolas…

- ¡Ron! –Chilló Hermione avergonzada. Harry y Ginny rieron – Eres…

- El amor de tu vida – y sin decir anda más, le plantó un beso. Cuando se separaron, la miró sonriente y luego desvió la mirada a su amigo.

- Gracias por querer llevarnos Harry, pero esta nena y yo, nos vamos ya…- y sin dejar despedir a Hermione, desaparecieron. Ginny sonrió ante la espontaneidad de su hermano, y cuando se dio la vuelta para salir del bar, se dio de lleno con la alta figura de Harry que sonreía hacia el lugar donde habían estado sus amigos. Y recién en ese instante ella cayó en la dolorosa e inquietante cuenta, que se habían quedado solos. Las mejillas se colorearon y bajó la cabeza.

- Yo…

- Te llevo – solo atinó a decir Harry.

- No es necesario… - Harry movió negativamente la cabeza.

- Si, lo es…

- Puedo… - Harry la interrumpió.

- ¿Aparecerte? – ella asintió – no trajiste tu varita…

- ¿Cómo…? – trató de preguntar confundida.

- ¿Cómo lo sé? – ella asintió nuevamente - No cabe en tu bolso… - dijo mirando el pequeño bolsito que colgaba de su hombro- y no creo que la lleves oculta en tu ropa – agregó bajando lentamente la mirada por todo su cuerpo. Ginny, a estas alturas, completamente acalorada por la inspección ocular que Harry le hacía, podría jurar sentir las manos del joven recorrerla entera… y el calor fue más insoportable – si es que tienes algo que ocultar – ella respiró profundamente, dándose ánimos para no sucumbir ante la tentación, y sin decir una palabra caminó a la salida. – algo que no creo… - murmuró, pero ella lo escuchó.

- No tienes por qué ser tan grosero… - dijo y esperó que Harry abriera la puerta. El frio de la noche fue agradecido por la pelirroja pues aliviaba el calor que traía encima. – y no es necesario que me lleves, puedo tomar un taxi.

- ¿A esta hora? – dijo negando con la cabeza – ni lo sueñes…

- No tengo miedo… - dijo resuelta, y caminando apresurada hacia la salida del callejón Diagon. – puedo cuidarme sola.

- ¿Sin varita? – dijo él caminando a su lado – no sé cómo harías si un loco te ataca –

- Soy absolutamente capaz de darle un golpe – dijo ella resuelta.

- Y con esa ropa, ¿si te atacan dos qué harías?

- ¿Que tiene que ver mi vestimenta?

- Que parece que quieres que te follen duro… - Ella ahogó un aullido de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticar su forma de vestir? Ginny pensaba que era un maldito hipócrita. Toda la noche estuvo comiéndola con los ojos, ¿y ahora le parecía mal lo que llevaba puesto?

- ¿Eso crees?

- Eso parece, si te vieran unos cuantos tipos en la calle… – dijo molesto – con ese mono, se te marca tan bien el cu… - respiró profundamente – y gracias a Merlín, que con ese abrigo, no te pueden ver las te…

- Mira… – dijo deteniéndose en el muro que daba al Caldero Chorreante y lo enfrentó – primero, me visto como quiero – bufó - y segundo, tengo seis hermanos, y no necesito otro hermano más para que me cuide. – sonrió forzadamente y agregó con sarcasmo - Así que te delego de tus funciones fraternales.

- Yo no quiero ser tu hermano… -farfulló – yo quiero… - chasqueó la lengua y sin decir nada, tocó el muro y este rápidamente desapareció. Era mejor callar que seguir con ese círculo vicioso, de quiero, pero no puedo, pero igual lo hago, porque no puedo evitarlo, que había empezado desde que se encontrara con Ginny Weasley. Siguieron avanzando y pasaron apenas saludando a Hannah Abbott, una antigua compañera de colegio, por la taberna. – solo no quiero que te pase nada. Así que, aunque no te guste, te llevaré a tu casa.

- ¡Ya te dije que no es necesario!

- Déjate de estupideces, por favor – rogó Harry – no es necesario que hagas una escena… deja que te lleve… - ¿seamos amigos, si? – Ginny movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Ya te dije que solo te soporté porque estaban mis amigos presentes…

- Y te pedí que me perdonaras – dijo abriendo la puerta de su automóvil y tomándola del brazo la sentó y cerró la puerta. Ginny no pudo entender cuando en un segundo, él había determinado qué hacer con ella, y aun bajo protesta, la hubiera metido en el auto y ahora, muy seguro de sí mismo, daba la vuelta y subía – no actúo bien ante la presión… - y antes de arrancar el auto, la tomó por la nuca y la besó, bruscamente al principio, peleando ante la tensión de Ginny que con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, se quedó quieta, dejando los labios duros, y cerrados. Harry, le acarició suavemente la nuca, y con el otro brazo la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Las caricias eran tan insistentes y tan arrebatadoras, al tiempo que su boca, batallaba por vencer a la suya, que Ginny suspiró y lentamente comenzó a corresponderle. Harry suavizó el agarre y la presión en los labios y dejó que ella tomara impulso. Ginny con la batalla perdida, le devolvió el beso sin premura, suavemente, y sin que el beso mismo significara una promesa de algo más íntimo para después. Y súbitamente como comenzó él se separó y arrancó el auto – ponte el cinturón de seguridad - solo agregó.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – fue lo único que pudo decir.

- Porque quiero… - dijo y arrancó. Harry estaba sin poder creer qué maldito espíritu se apoderó de él y la había besado. Así, sin ninguna explicación, sin que hubiera un motivo. Aunque lo había. En realidad, lo hubiera hecho cuando entró a ese bar muggle y la vio sentada. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir. ¡Mierda que iba a claudicar en su empeño por sacarla de su vida! No necesitaba decirle eso. Suspiró y maldito fuera, ese suspiro fue acompañado por un suave gemido. La miró de reojo – quería besarte desde que te vi sentada en ese bar muggle… - Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y Harry se quiso enterrar debajo de los frenos. Merlín, desde que la conociera, ya no podía contar las veces que había actuado sin pensar, solo exteriorizaba lo que sentía… y ella lo hacía sentir muchas cosas raras, inexplicables, pero a cierto punto increíblemente lo hacían sentir eufórico. Ginny miró a Harry y este agradeció que la oscuridad del habitáculo ocultara su sonrojo.

- No puedo creerlo…

- Yo tampoco – dijo suspirando – escucha… - la miró - lamento profundamente la forma en que me comporté en casa de mis padres… lamento – ella chasqueó la lengua – no lamento lo que hicimos en mi habitación - movió la palanca de cambios y aceleró - pero si lo que dije después…

- Lamentas echarme… - dijo ella quedamente.

- Si, y decirte que no quiero volver a verte – la miró – eres una chica genial, divertida, y la paso bien contigo. Y la verdad es que yo quisiera seguir viéndote… como amigo.

- Como amigo – dijo ella serena. Qué hipócrita era ese desgraciado. Decirle que quería ser su amigo después de todo lo que habían vivido en apenas un fin de semana. luego que ella le entregara su cuerpo y él lo tomara sin reservas. – después de lo pasado, quieres ser mi amigo.

- No es que quiera que seamos mejores amigos, pero al menos tratarnos de manera cordial, los momentos en que interactuemos… - dijo algo nervioso – llamarnos por teléfono de vez en cuando y si tú quieres ir a verte jugar, salir en grupos… o cosas así.

- Cosas así… - dijo Ginny apocadamente.

- ¡Deja de responderme con cada palabra que digo! – dijo ya fastidioso. No entendía por qué estaba rebajándose para que ella le diera una oportunidad de seguir viéndola. Respiró profundamente para serenarse. No ganaba nada con molestarse. Después de todo sería un alivio para él que Ginny simplemente le dijera que no, y no la volviera a ver. Sin que se dieran cuenta estaban al frente del edificio donde vivía Ginny. Dejo el auto en marcha, pero se bajó para ayudarla a descender del rodado. Ginny no sabía que responderle. Si aceptaba su proposición, tendría que sufrir la presencia de Harry cada vez que a él se le ocurriera, y si le decía que no… bueno, eso realmente no quería decirlo, pero ella tenía su orgullo, ella no podía simplemente aceptar lo que a Harry se le ocurriera. Ella tenía dignidad… mucha o poca, pero la tenía. Suspiró al tiempo en que Harry abría la portezuela del coche. Ella se bajó y él la miró – lamento mi reacción… - Ella se arrebujó en su abrigo y luego lo miró. – ¿qué dices… aceptas mi propuesta?

- Yo… - él se acercó y le dio un tímido beso en los labios. Ella se separó rápidamente – no vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque estoy saliendo con alguien… - se le ocurrió decir. Harry al escucharla tensó el cuerpo. – y lo respeto.

- ¿Dean, no?

- Si, estoy saliendo con Dean…

- ¿Ya son novios? – dijo sereno, aunque por dentro el monstruo echaba humo por la nariz.

- No, solo nos estamos conociendo… - dijo ella serena – pero me parece un gran chico, y creo que es…

- Un perfecto imbécil, narcisista y mujeriego – escupió.

- Un buen pretendiente – oh, él quería romper algo de la rabia.

- ¿Cuantas veces han salido para que sepas que es un gran candidato? – siseó.

- Dos… - carraspeó – dos veces…

- Y eso te da la seguridad de que es un gran candidato… ¿dos veces, que pueden decirte de una persona, solo dos citas?

- No se… - lo miró – me bastaron dos citas para darme cuenta que tu eres un perfecto idiota… - él no quiso ahondar en ese tema, así que volvió con Dean.

- ¿Sabes como apareció Dean en tu vida?

- Destino, creo…

- Destino que se llama Lily… - dijo él a punto de explotar de la rabia.

- Si, lo conocí en un almuerzo de la fundación de tu madre… - sonrió – tu madre es una gran mujer. – Harry se mordió la lengua antes de decirle realmente lo que pensaba de su madre.

- Si, mi madre… la gran samaritana…

- No la tomes con tu madre… lo que eres, tu madre no tiene la culpa.

- ¿Y que soy, según tu?

- Un maldito obsesivo… - caminó hacia la puerta.

- Ginny… - dijo y maldijo ese tono de suplica con que le salió la voz.

- No te molestes… puedo abrir la puerta sola – lo miró – Lo siento, pero no creo que sea buena idea que sigamos viéndonos… - bajó la cabeza – tu tienes tu vida, yo tengo la mía, no concuerdan, por lo tanto no debemos forzar algo que no… que no puede ser.

- Solo quiero ser tu amigo…

- Pero yo no – dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos. Los ojos de Harry casi se le salen por la sorpresiva declaración - no hagas como si no te dieras cuenta. – agregó mortificada – me gustas… me gustas mucho – bajó la mirada – no creo poder ser tu amiga – abrió la puerta. - Adiós Harry.

- Ginny… - ella lo miró – en verdad, lo siento.

- Créeme… – dijo aguantando las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos – yo también lo siento – y sin decir más desapareció dentro del edificio. Harry se quedó allí, parado mirando hacia donde hace dos segundos la pelirroja más linda que pudiera conocer, había estado diciéndole que él le gustaba.

- Eres un pedazo de imbécil… - dijo golpeándose la frente – ¡que digo, eres el pelotudo más pelotudo que puede existir en el universo! – agregó – ¡Eres tan, pero tan pelotudo, que si te inscribieras en una carrera de pelotudos, llegarías segundo por pelotudo! – miró hacia arriba, hacia una ventana imaginaria de un piso determinado – que voy a hacer contigo pelirroja. - bajó la mirada – tu también me gustas… - sonrió. Era absurdo querer evitarlo. Ella le gustaba mucho, demasiado. – ¡y maldito fuera ese idiota de Dean si va a ganarte! – giró para dirigirse hacia su auto, y luego volvió mirar hacia la ventana – ¡no voy a dejar que ese idiota me gane! ¿escuchaste? ¡Como que me llamo Harry Potter!

Sin decir nada más, subió a su auto. Si, esta noche no fue lo que realmente esperaba. La pelirroja era un hueso duro de roer. No quería tener una relación con Ginny que acabara en el altar. Podía tener una relación con ella sin que implicara un compromiso a largo plazo. Después de todo eran jóvenes, ella estaba en la cresta de la ola de su exitosa carrera de jugadora de Quidditch, y ser elegida para jugar en la selección. Él también tenía sus metas.

Si, sería difícil convencer a Ginny, pero él contaba con un as bajo la manga… era Harry Potter. Sonrió y golpeó el volante dándose ánimos. Pudo con Voldemort; se graduó en la academia de aurores con honores, debido a su inteligencia y a su capacidad para resolver los más intrincados casos. El que ella lo aceptase, quizás no sea la más fácil de las tareas. Pero él estaba dispuesto a todo, con tal de lograr su objetivo. Antes de arrancar el auto tomó su teléfono y marcó la tecla del contacto directo. Esperó unos segundos y alguien contestó.

- Hola mamá… - esperó que contestara – perdona que te llame a esta hora… ¿estabas durmiendo? – suspiró - ¿Mamá, podría ir a verte mañana? – dijo un tanto nervioso. Tenía inteligencia, pero también sabía cuándo necesitaba de una mano experta en el tema de las relaciones. Respiró profundamente - tengo un problema y necesito de tu ayuda…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Y bien amigos, eso es todo por hoy. Espero sus comentarios, que siempre son buenos para saber si la cosa va bien, o debo reconsiderar algunos aspectos.

No crean que cuando Ron dice "Bielomierda", me refiero con ese calificativo al país. No, solo es porque en la capacidad interpretativa de Ron, es muy difícil que se acuerde de ese nombre. Agradezcan que al pobre no le escribí Kazajstán! Je je.

Gracias a todas por el aguante y creo que para el fin de semana, o el lunes estaré actualizando LQNF… planeo actualizar al menos una vez por semana, alternando las historias, para que no se me haga mas difícil. Pero bueno, eso es solo un deseo. Que se haga realidad, es algo que solo el destino lo puede saber.

Gracias y hasta luego. Abrí una nueva cuenta del facebook "Solo Anatripotter" si quieren contactarme por ahí, todo Ok. También vía twitter "anatripotter" y si alguno tiene nickname en Pottermore, mándenmelo por esas redes, así les envío la solicitud de amistad!

See you!


	10. Capítulo 9

**A la que se queje por el capitulo que es corto, le doy un castañazo! Son 33 paginas de Word! Me hicieron quemar los dedos, la pobre Bellatrix (mi notebook) aun averiada con su dientito flojo (agradézcanle a Moreno, o como a mi me gusta, putéenlo en todos los colores, por su coto a las importaciones en Argentina, ya que no hay insumos para poder arreglarla, ha dado lo mejor de si. Y yo con el problema de mi viejo y todo, he terminado este extenso capitulo.**

**Para mi es mas de lo mismo, espero que para ustedes tenga algo de significado! Jeje. Ya saben, ES LO QUE HAY, y aunque enrevesado en cuanto a las ideas, se deja leer…**

**Agradezco a las que hacen huelga de hambre para que actualice… pobres, aunque ya deben estar en línea para el próximo verano! **

**Ahora si, les dejo el capítulo. Si en algún pasaje le falta la letra G a una palabra, no soy yo, es mi notebook y su dientito flojo…**

**Capítulo 9**

Realmente no podía creer donde se encontraba esa mañana.

Después de avisar a Ron que no iban a encontrarse como habían quedado la noche anterior a trabajar, él había respirado profundamente, uno dos, diez veces y se había levantado de su acogedora cama para dirigirse con pies de plomo al baño a darse una ducha caliente y vigorizante. Si en algún punto de su tan ordenada existencia, alguien le hubiera dicho que se estaba preparando para una audiencia con "la Reina Madre," alias Lily Potter, se le hubiera reído en la cara, y luego lo hubiera escupido. Ja, él, el más prometedor auror salido de la academia en los últimos años. Él que nunca requería la ayuda de ninguno de los más grandes magos de la era moderna, estaba allí, sentado en la muy perfumada y femenina salita de su madre, jugando nerviosamente con uno de los almohadones bordados y llenos de volados, esperando que su madre se dignara a verlo. Ah, y la muy desgraciada se estaba haciendo rogar. Ya llevaba más de una hora, aguardando pacientemente que ella lo recibiera. Si al menos, le hubiera invitado a desayunar.

Dejó el almohadón a un lado y comenzó a hacer ruido con la boca. Tomó el almohadón y lo aplastó violentamente para colocarlo luego detrás de su espalda. Merlín, su madre se lo estaba haciendo difícil. Tuvo que soportar la actitud petulante de su padre cuando el elfo le abriera la puerta de su casa. Y ahora, la elfina traía el té. Maldición, su madre estaba por hacer su entrada triunfal. Y él, que tenía todo un monólogo lo más convincente para que su madre le ayudara, ahora que la elfina se arrastraba servil a sus pies, y le brindaba la taza, él no estaba muy seguro de que su discurso fuera a servirle. Su madre era demasiado inteligente y suspicaz… y aunque él fuera súper inteligente, no tenía nada de suspicacia, y jamás había convencido a su madre de nada. Solo su padre podía lograrlo, y solo cuando le prometía vaya a saber qué en su dormitorio, ella cedía. Le dio un escalofrío, imaginándose a sus padres teniendo intimidad… Tragó saliva para evitar una arcada, otro escalofrío. Merlín, si su madre no aparecía rápidamente los pensamientos iban a consumirlo. Más si estos pensamientos se basaban en su madre y su padre haciendo cosas, que sus hijos no debían imaginar. No, definitivamente se convenció que sería mejor para él pensar que sus padres no tenían sexo… _"mis padres no tienen sexo… nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca…"_ se repetía, tapándose los oídos y meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Así lo encontró Lily, cuando se decidió a atenderlo. Se detuvo ante la puerta y carraspeó, pero Harry estaba tratando de evitar esos pensamientos de su madre desnuda y jadeando en brazos de su padre, y no la escuchó… Carraspeó más fuerte. Harry abrió los ojos y se sorprendió tanto de ver a su madre embarazada, que como todo idiota que era no tuvo la mejor idea que hacérselo saber.

- Diablos, estás hecha una vaca…- dijo mirando su vientre redondeado, que aparecía debajo de un vaporoso vestido. Lily lo miró y sin emitir palabra dio la vuelta y comenzó a salir de la sala, con muestras de estar ofendida con su hijo - ¡No, mamá, no te vayas! – ella se detuvo – mamita linda… lo siento… - dijo acercándose y abrazándola por la espalda. – yo… es que hace tanto tiempo que no te veo…. – le dio la vuelta y la miró a los ojos – discúlpame... – la abrazó – te necesito… - la soltó- ¿puedes escucharme al menos?

- Estás a esto de que te mande a la mierda… - dijo refunfuñando, y soltándose de su hijo se dirigió hacia un silloncito y se sentó para tomar el té. – agradece que estoy famélica, porque si no te juro que te dejo que te las arregles solo, para lo que sea que necesites mi ayuda. – lo miró – y sí, estoy gorda… - se metió una masa en la boca. - y mierda que voy a hacer dieta… tengo dos parásitos que fagocitan cada cosa que me meto en la boca… ¡y son dos, DOS! – chilló – así que no me vengas a decir que…

- Mamá… - dijo sentándose y comiendo una masa con crema – te pido que me perdones… - sonrió – hace tiempo que no te veo… y bueno, tienes que entender que ver semejante… - dijo haciendo un aspaventoso movimiento de brazos como dibujando un enorme balón en el aire. – como te digo, parece que hace años no nos vemos…

- Solo fueron dos semanas… - dijo chasqueando la lengua, dando a entender que su hijo exageraba.

- Pero esos parásitos crecen rápido… - ella se acarició el vientre y sonrió – y tú te ves tan hermosa… tus ojos tienen otra tonalidad, se ven más brillosos… tu pelo, parece de terciopelo, y contra el sol tiene una tonalidad tan cálida… casi como un atardecer otoñal en la campiña inglesa… simplemente perfecto…- suspiró. ella se acomodó el cabello rojo, detrás de la oreja - y tu piel… - le acarició la cara – ¡wow… parece seda!

- ¡Déjate de joder! - dijo riendo y dándole un golpe en la mano – solo lo dices para que te ayude en lo que sea que necesitas mi ayuda – lo miró - ¿de qué se trata? – él bajó la cabeza – ¿quieres que le diga a tu padre que te aligere el trabajo en el cuartel?

- No, no tengo problemas laborales, mamá – se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro de la sala – es algo más… - hizo una mueca con la boca y se mesó el cabello dejándolo endemoniadamente desordenado – en realidad, es… - suspiró y cerró los ojos - necesito que me ayudes a conquistar una chica…

- ¿Qué? – dijo con la boca abierta - que tú quieres… - Harry asintió completamente colorado – quién…

- Madre... – dijo tratando de calmarse un poco, y ella sin esperar nada, pegó un chillido y aplaudió.

- ¡No! No me digas… – dijo riendo y tomándose el estómago abultado – ya se de quien se trata… ¡MILLICENT BULLSTRODE!

¡NO! – dijo asustado – Millicent… madre, hice lo imposible por no salir con ese trol, y a ti se te ocurre que puedo… - resopló - no, no es Millicent Bullstrode... es alguien completamente diferente, gracias a Merlín…

- Entonces, no se quien… - dijo ella haciéndose la tonta.

- Mamá, sabes quién es…

- Te juro que no tengo idea… – Harry arqueó una ceja, como dándole a entender que no creía el papel de su madre. Ella se encogió de hombros, y tomo un sorbito de té.

- Ginny…

- ¿Qué Ginny?

- Ginny, Ginny Weasley… - ella abrió la boca incrédula – la chica que llevé a la fiesta de beneficencia, y a almorzar a casa hace unas semanas… - ella asintió – ¿ahora la ubicas? – dijo irónico.

- Si no me lo dices, no tenía idea de quien hablabas…

- Ay mamá, no te hagas la tonta… - dijo resoplando – has tratado de meterme hasta por los ojos a Ginny, desde el momento en que la conociste – ella bufó – he tenido sospechosos que mienten mejor que tú, y te aseguro que les he sacado una buena confesión…

- ¿Que yo he querido emparejarte con esa muchacha? – dijo haciéndose la inocente – ¡estás equivocado! – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de té y mirando hacia la ventana.

- Mamá… - dijo serio – eres mi madre y conozco perfectamente tu modus operandi… – ella lo miró, simulando estar ofendida – invitaste a Dean Thomas a ese almuerzo de beneficencia, para que conociera a Ginny… y sé que tu esposo te dio los datos de ese imbécil…

- ¿Por quién me tomas?

- Por mi madre… - dijo sonriendo – la misma elucubradora que ha tratado de buscarme novia desde que cumplí los dieciocho años. –ella bebió más té y luego bufó – y sé que papá te recomendó a Dean Thomas porque ambos sabían que, el candidato de Ginny debía ser alguien que interactuara conmigo y, tu sabías muy bien que tarde o temprano ese idiota iba a hacer alarde de su conquista… - agregó casi mordiéndose los labios. – y tengo a Ron rompiéndome las pelotas con…

- Cuidado con la boca, hijito… - dijo frunciendo la boca - como tu madre te ha enseñado, hablar bien, no te cuesta ni una mierda… - se miraron y luego comenzaron a reír.

- Aun así, he entendido esto de la "Guerra fría" de la que he sido víctima.

- ¿Tú, una víctima? – dijo ella riendo – quiero ver el día en que tú, en algún momento de tu vida, vas a ser la victima hijito… - lo miró fijamente y él le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. Esmeralda contra esmeralda, el mismo tesón reflejado en las pupilas, las cejas arqueadas casi simultáneamente en el mismo ángulo. La única diferencia era el color que las enmarcaba. Las rojas borgoñas cejas de Lily, contra las duras y azabaches de su hijo – víctima del amor… - y tomó un sorbo de té sin dejar de mirar a Harry, por encima del borde de la taza.

- Pamplinas…

- Si, pamplinas – dijo secamente – la misma plamplina que te hace humillarte ante mí, para que te ayude a conquistar a Ginny.

- No quiero conquistarla… - dijo ceñudo y cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. – ya la conquisté… solo quiero…

- ¿Reconquistarla?

- Bueno… - dijo carraspeando – yo, entiendo que no es bueno que el hombre esté solo…

- ¡Al fin! – dijo haciendo loas al aire - ya caíste tú. Aún tengo esperanzas con tu padrino.

- Burro viejo no aprende nuevas mañas… - dijo sonriendo – a Sirius le gusta tener lo mejor de…

- Cuando sea viejo y decrépito, no habrá chicas lindas para seducir… solo tendrá enfermeras eficientes, que quieran cambiarle el pañal de adulto…

- Madre… - dijo haciendo cara de asco.

- Es la verdad… - dijo seria – pero volviendo a ti, me alegra que te hayas enamorado de…

- No… - dijo parándola en seco – no estoy enamorado de Ginny… - su madre lo miró decepcionada – solo me gusta… y bueno… - se puso colorado – soy hombre y ella… ella…

- ¿Te pone cachondo?

- Madre, hay cosas que no tendría que estar hablando contigo… - ella arqueó las cejas - porque eres mujer y mi madre… - dijo más rojo. Ella chasqueó la lengua – Y tampoco puedo hablarlas con mi padre, porque en vez de ayudarme se la pasa burlándose de mí… - bufó- ni hablar de Sirius, y Remus en verdad no está en condiciones… - se golpeó las piernas con la mano – pero no tengo más remedio acudir a ti, porque…

- Resumiendo querido, porque si sigues poniendo excusas, voy a tener a mis hijos aquí, y tú no me has dicho lo que quiero escuchar.

- Sí, bueno… - suspiró y colorado la miró - Ginny me pone a mil… - dijo tomándose de un trago el resto del té.

- Querido… - dijo acercándose y abrazándole – eso es un paso importante para ti… el primero de una serie de pasos que te llevará a…

- No mamá, no me llevará a nada mas – dijo serio – me gusta, no tengo intenciones de tener una relación seria y a largo plazo con ella… solo quiero estar bien, por el momento, y sin que por ello…

- Desistas de tu gran ambición de ser el jefe de aurores más joven de toda la historia de mundo mágico – Lily terminó la frase en tono monocorde.

- Exacto…

- Quieres que Ginny solo sea un divertimento pasajero… - dijo en tono de reproche – alguien que te divierta, y con la que pases un rato sin tener ninguna responsabilidad por lo que ella pueda sentir por ti.

- Dicho así es…

- Lo más asqueroso que podías pensar… -dijo levantándose – no puedo ayudarte… Ginny es una chica muy buena, y no se merece que la ilusiones y luego la botes para…

- ¡Quiero que sea mi novia, Okay! – dijo ya cansado – ¡Y definitivamente no la quiero con Dean! - su tono subió una octava de tono y pensó, _"y definitivamente la quiero lejos de su polla de hierro" _– la quiero conmigo… no sé si voy a… - la miró - mamá, no sé qué va a depararme el futuro, pero si tengo algo con ella, te aseguro que Ginny va a ser la primera en saber qué es lo que realmente espero de la relación… nada más y nada menos.

- Eso es injusto para ella…

- Es lo que puedo brindar en este momento madre – dijo lacónico – si ella lo entiende bien… pero quiero que me ayudes a acercarme a ella.

- ¿No quiere ni verte?

- No quiere ser ni mi amiga, ni meros conocidos… - bufó – que sea la hermana de Ron me está matando también – ella lo miró sin entender – Es por la cofradía de… - resopló – Ron cree que no es leal entre aurores que uno de nosotros salga con su hermana… - dijo algo desanimado.

- Habla con Ron… - dijo seria – dile qué te sucede…

- Va a matarme… - dijo apagado - Ron no razona cuando se trata de Ginny…

- Ron no razona y punto. – dijo ella sonriéndole, y tratando de acomodarle el cabello de la frente, aunque este gesto escondía una caricia – Pero creo estar segura cuando digo que ante la desgraciada eventualidad de que su hermana salga con hombres, Ron estaría más tranquilo si alguien a quien conoce desde pequeño, y esté seguro va a protegerla y quererla tanto como él, salga con su pequeña hermanita.

- ¿Tú… tú crees?

- ¡Claro! – dijo tranquila y dándole una palmadita en sus manos, tratando de infundirle confianza – hay una refrán muggle que lo asegura… "Más vale malo conocido…"

- ¿Vas a ayudarme? – dijo en un tono tan lastimosos que Lily sonrió.

- Está bien… - dijo abrazándolo – voy a ayudarte…

- Gracias, mamá – dijo contento – yo sabía que tú no te ibas a negar…

- Pero déjame decirte algo hijo… – tomándolo de los hombros, lo obligó a mirarla – no juegues con esa muchacha… ve a ella con la verdad, no la tomes por tonta ni a la ligera… que ella decida qué tipo de relación tengan. Y no cometas la estupidez de encerrarte en tu trabajo, porque te aseguro que si la evitas y la alejas de ti, ella va a cansarse y cuando te des cuenta, será demasiado tarde y la habrás perdido para siempre.

###

Quizás si fuera otra mujer, y no Lily Potter, ya la hubiera mandado a la mierda. Pero lamentablemente era Lily Potter, el torbellino pelirrojo que se movía de aquí para allá a su alrededor, mientras no paraba de farfullar vaya a saber qué. Y Ginny sabía por qué no le prestaba atención a las palabras. Eran sus ojos. Los ojos de aquella mujer tenían que ser prohibidos, o al menos tener un cartel que diga _"el mirar estos ojos, puede ser perjudicial para su tranquilidad emocional."_ Ella tenía la misma expresión que el gato de shrek, cuando pedía algo, y el tono verde esmeralda que parecía brillar ante la súplica, era tan parecido al brillo de los ojos de Harry cuando estaba a punto de… Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esa mirada especial. Harry no merecía ni un segundo de sus pensamientos. Harry había sacudido su mundo con solo una mirada, unida a esa sonrisa de lado que hacía cuando algo le parecía gracioso. Y tampoco podía olvidar ese movimiento que hacía cuando acomodaba sus anteojos. Y su lengua cuando recorría ávidamente su… ¡Aghhh! ¡Menos mal que había jurado olvidarlo! Solo la mirada de Lily podía traer esos recuerdos… suspiró y trató de concentrarse en lo que tenía en frente. Harry era cosa del pasado. Ahora tenía a Dean… suspiró otra vez resignada. Dean no era ni la sombra de Harry. Dean era muy lindo, apuesto, atlético… todo lo que ella hubiera esperado. Pero desgraciadamente Dean había llegado tarde… Harry había llegado y copado todas las bases… ni siquiera podía soportar que Dean la abrazara. Ni mucho menos que le diera un beso. Si seguía así, Dean no iba a durar mucho. Tampoco le importaba. Dean era bueno para pasar el rato… y despedirlo en la puerta del edificio. Harry en cambio, y aquí sonrió, era un chico que pedía a gritos que lo secuestraran en una habitación, y una vez atado y amordazado a la cama, pasar el tiempo divirtiéndolo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez… suspiró. Lástima que ese chico en particular, no quería absolutamente nada con ella. Mucho menos diversión. Solo trabajo, trabajo y trabajo… ambición y más trabajo. Nada de vida. Una mierda de vida, se corrigió.

Los ojos de Lily la miraron expectantes. Ginny sonrió ante la inquisidora mirada de su acompañante y luego miró alrededor. Lily la había citado en un apartamento sobre la tienda de madame Maulkin, en el callejón Diagon. Era una suerte de estudio, lleno de gruesos y pesados cortinados de color borgoña, que descansaban a los costados de unos inmensos ventanales. Las otras paredes tenían colgadas distintas telas de color blancas, y había muchos muebles, predominantemente, sillones, sofás y chaise longue, diseminados estratégicamente por todo el espacio. No era una conjunción de muebles sin sentido. Al parecer estaban en una especie de estudio de arte, más precisamente un estudio de fotografía, a juzgar por las fotos que adornaban una de las paredes que no tenía telas colgadas. La chimenea de mármol blanco le daba el calor a la estancia. Ginny volvió a mirar a Lily interrogante. Debía haberle dicho que no… debía haberle informado que esa tarde, miró su reloj pulsera, mejor dicho dentro de dos horas, tenía reunión con la selección inglesa de Quidditch y que debía aparecer al norte de Inglaterra, en el estadio de los Appleby Arrows, lugar donde se llevarían a cabo los entrenamientos, y que si seguía allí sentada, apenas tendría tiempo de volver a su casa por la escoba. Y llegar tarde al primer entrenamiento, la iba a confinar al banco de suplentes de por vida. Pero al parecer, Lily quería hacerse la misteriosa, y estaba sentada en una cómoda silla, tomando una apetitosa taza de té. Estaban en ese lugar desde hacía media hora, y aun no tenía idea de la razón de esa visita. Para bien de ella y de su futuro, sería mejor que apurara la cuestión, porque si no tendría que olvidarse de los mundiales de Quidditch del año siguiente. Y ser una espectadora privilegiada, desde el banco, no era su sueño.

Ginny tomó un sorbo de té y ya cansada de esperar, dejó la taza en una mesita. Se acomodó en el mullido sofá. Carraspeó dos veces, tratando de llamar la atención de Lily, pero esta estaba demasiado interesada en comerse todas las masas que acompañaban con el té. Merlín si esa mujer seguía comiendo muy pronto iba a tener que rodar para desplazarse. Debía ser un rasgo característico de las embarazadas comer como si mañana cerraran por tiempo indeterminado las tiendas de alimentos o en su defecto, que al día siguiente iban a imponer dieta estricta para todo aquel ser viviente que camine o se desplace sobre la tierra. Más allá de eso, sonrió al darse cuenta que ahora la señora Potter sería una digna rival de todos sus hermanos, en especial de Ron, a la hora del almuerzo o cena. Ron seguramente perdería, porque la señora Potter, tenía en su mirada esmeralda, una intención depredadora, sobre aquel incauto que ose comerse el último panecito que quedara en la mesa. Sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa… Maldición, tenía la misma sonrisa de costado que tenía su hijo. Quizás Harry Potter era la viva imagen de su padre James, pero en cuestión de carácter, actitud y gestos, era igual a su madre. Y a juzgar por la sonrisa, la mirada y la posición en la que estaba sentada, iban a estar en este lugar para rato. O al menos hasta que la señora Potter se decidiera a hablar. Lily suspirando, dejó la taza, y se acomodó la falda del vestido, y delicadamente acarició su vientre. Ginny sonrió enternecida por ese movimiento. Ojala ella tuviera la suerte de tener un hijo… un hijo de cabellos negros y ojos… sacudió la cabeza. No era el tiempo y mucho menos el lugar para soñar imposibles. No quedaría bien llorar a moco tendido frente a Lily Potter.

- Lamento hacerte perder tu tan preciado tiempo Ginevra…

- Ginny… - dijo ella sonriente – llámeme Ginny. Ginevra lo hace ver todo tan formal… e impersonal entre nosotros.

- Si, Ginny entonces – dijo aplaudiendo una vez y sonriendo complacida – quisiera poder encontrar en ti a una amiga.

- La tiene Señora…

- Dime Lily…

- Bien Lily… - dijo sonriendo – tiene usted... – Lily la miró – tienes en mí una amiga.

- Gracias Ginny – dijo acercándose y sentándose a su lado en el sofá – ya entiendo por qué no me senté aquí en principio… - bufó – no sé cómo diablos voy a levantarme de aquí con esta enorme panza…

- Yo voy a ayudarla, no se preocupe – volvió a mirar el reloj –Seño… Lily, lamento tener que decirte que no tengo mucho tiempo… tengo entrenamiento dentro de muy poco y aun…

- Oh, no te preocupes, solo te entretendré unos minutos y…

- ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí? – preguntó intrigada.

- Ay linda… - dijo tomándole la mano – cuando tú te propusiste para ayudarnos en la fundación, me pregunté cómo podríamos utilizarte – Ginny arqueó las cejas incómoda - en el buen sentido de la palabra…

- Claro, entiendo… - dijo tratando de sonreír pero en verdad quería gritar de la exasperación, preguntándose qué le iba a pedir su "nueva amiga." – en el buen sentido de la palabra…

- Exacto – sonrió – y por eso estamos aquí…

- Exactamente… ¿cómo va a ser la utilización que de mi hagas?

- Exactamente… - carraspeó – Tu sabes que algunas de las damas de la fundación, son hijas de muggles, como mi caso. Y estábamos pensando en hacer algo grandioso para recaudar fondos para los niños...

- Huérfanos de la guerra – dijo Ginny. Lily asintió – sí, y ya le dije que para lo que fuera necesario, contara conmigo.

- Gracias, Ginny… -dijo ella con los ojos aguados – sabía que podía contar contigo.

- Perfecto… pero aun no me dice por qué estamos aquí.

- Bien… - carraspeó – Nimphadora, que tiene su padre hijo de muggles, vino la otra noche con una noticia de unas mujeres de un pueblo de Inglaterra, todas muggles claro, que tuvieron la idea de hacer un calendario, para recaudar fondos para la compra de un sofá, en la sala de oncología de su hospital…

- Qué bueno… - dijo ella temerosa. Conocía la historia de "las chicas de calendario," y luego se alarmó. Esas mujeres se sacaron fotografías desnudas… ¡DESNUDAS! Oh Merlín, si Lily venía con la idea de ponerla en bolas para juntar dinero, estaba muerta. Sus hermanos pondrían el grito en el cielo, a Ron le daría un sincope, su padre, se quitaría los anteojos y nerviosamente los limpiaría hasta romper los cristales… y su madre… su madre… jadeó al imaginarse los gritos de la enojada Molly Weasley… - un calendario para recaudar fondos… - agregó nerviosa.

- Si… - dijo contenta – ¿no es genial?

- Genial… - dijo apagada.

- La idea surgió entonces de tu madre…

- ¿Mi… mi madre? – preguntó incrédula. Ahora si no entendía nada. Que su madre la ofreciera para un calendario sexy, era algo que en su vida podía pensar. – mi madre me propuso para un calendario… - respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse – ¿mi madre quiere que haga fotos desnuda para un calendario? – y de pronto se puso tan roja de la vergüenza que casi se confundía con el tapizado del sofá.

- Desnuda… - dijo Lily, y luego ella se puso roja. – ¡Oh no querida! – agregó, al tiempo que Ginny volvía a respirar – ¡no, nada de desnudos! – rió – con lo conservadora que es la sociedad mágica tratar de venderles un calendario de chicas con poca ropa… - la miró – no es que tu no estés en condiciones de hacerlo… - rio nerviosamente al tiempo que trataba de abanicarse con la mano y deshacerse de sonrojo.

- Entonces, ustedes quieren hacer un calendario - dijo Ginny ya recuperada, y alejando de su cabeza su imagen de diosa desnuda, siendo venerada por un fiel seguidor de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

- Sí. – dijo sonriente - La idea, fue que debemos hacer un calendario con una persona muy famosa. Y de la selecta elección nos hemos decantado entre dos. – miró el reloj, y bufó ofuscada – la otra persona al parecer tiene cosas que hacer… y no ha llegado, esperemos que se digne a llegar pronto. – agregó en un tono demasiado amenazante, para ver de Ginny.

- Oh… - dijo también mirando el reloj – ¿y se irá a tardar mucho? porque debo irme rápido si quiero llegar a tiempo en mi primera práctica de la selección.

- Oh Ginny, - dijo apenada – la verdad es que vamos a tener que empezar a hacer las pruebas fotográficas solamente contigo… - chasqueó la lengua – no quiero ocasionarte problemas en tu profesión, querida… - tomó la campanilla y un elfo apareció de repente – dígale a Monsieur Creêvet, que estamos listas para la prueba de luces – el elfo asintió y despareció.

- ¿Cuál va a ser la temática de las fotos?

- ¿Disculpa? – dijo apretando furiosamente las teclas de su teléfono – estoy mandándole un mensaje de texto para que no se olvide de venir hoy… - sonrió – no podré el resto de la semana, debido a que tengo que hacerme unos estudios en San Mungo.

- ¿El embarazo va bien? – preguntó preocupada.

- Claro – dijo acariciándose el vientre otra vez – solo son algunos estudios de rutina…

- Me alegro… - ambas sonrieron.

- ¿qué me habías preguntado, querida?

- La temática del calendario… - ella arqueó las cejas sin entender – cuál es el tema de las fotos…

- Ah… - dijo sacando una agenda – hubo dos ideas… - leyó rápidamente – una era convocar a casi todos los famosos y sacarles una foto vestidos como personajes de la historia del mundo mágico… o con criaturas mágicas – miró a Ginny – por eso de la igualdad y la cooperación mágica entre todas las criaturas y Bla, bla, bla… – sonrió – y A mí se me ocurrió hacer un calendario por año con una celebridad, y que el primero sea con personajes de cuentos de hadas muggles…

- Cuentos de hadas muggles… - dijo - no tengo la suerte de haber leído ninguno de ellos.

- ¡Esa es la idea! – dijo contenta – cuando vean tus espectaculares fotos en el calendario, los magos y brujas, intrigados, querrán saber de qué se trata cada personaje…

- ¿Y?

- Y correrán a comprar las historias que nosotros editaremos con el mismo fin – dijo cerrando la agenda y sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Una muy buena estrategia de marketing… - dijo Ginny observando que su nueva amiga no cabía en sí misma de la satisfacción - creas la expectativa, y luego das el golpe…

- ¿Te interesaría ser nuestra primera celebridad en realizar las fotos?

- Si es en mis tiempos libres…

- Oh, tendremos todo el año para realizar las fotos… solo serán doce, una por cada año.

- Bien, no tengo problemas, solo me gustaría que… -la puerta se abrió de repente, y por ella apareció un joven no tan alto, de cabellos rubios y de andar desgarbado. A Ginny se le hizo conocido, pero no podía saber de dónde lo conocía. Solo atinó a levantarse y colocarse junto a Lily, que también se levantaba, pero no con tanta agilidad que Ginny, y sonriendo le daba la mano al joven, que con una educación digna de una lord inglés, tomaba la mano de la señora Potter y la besaba con respeto.

- Ah, Monsieur Creêvet…- dijo ella extasiada - ¿cómo está usted?

- Profundamente complacido de verla Madame… - dijo sonriendo. Lily miró a Ginny.

- Monsieur Creêvet, permítame presentarle a una muy buena amiga… seguramente la conocerá de los periódicos…

- ¿Ginny Weasley? – dijo incrédulo el joven – ¡no puedo creerlo! - se acercó y la abrazó – ¿no te acuerdas de mí?

- Monsieur Creêvet… yo no he tenido el placer de conocerlo… - dijo ella contrariada por la actitud del joven.

- Vamos, - dijo risueño - ¡fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts! ¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste?

- Yo no tenía un amigo que era un loco por la fotog… - lo miró detenidamente y cayó en la cuenta de por qué le resultaba conocido. Recordó un pequeño muchacho rubio, que andaba completamente extasiado por un joven de cabellos negros y que todo el tiempo cargaba una cámara de fotos… - ¿Colin Creevey? – este asintió – ¡por Merlín, Colin! - chilló abrazándolo. – no te veo desde… desde… - sus ojos se aguaron y volvió a abrazarlo.

- La batalla de Hogwarts… - dijo también con los ojos aguados.

- Pensé que tu…

- Fue mi hermano Denis… - dijo algo triste.

- Oh, - solo dijo – ¿y ahora te haces llamar Monsieur Creêvet? – sonrió con ternura.

- Parte de mi estrategia de mercado – respondió – nada mal para un simple hijo de lecheros…

- Siempre fuiste bueno con la fotografía, Colin. – dijo ella tomando sus manos - aunque siempre sospeché que serías cronista del Profeta.

- ¿Entonces, ustedes se conocen? – dijo Lily un tanto contrariada.

- Fuimos muy amigos de Hogwarts y también compañeros de casa… - dijeron ambos y volvieron a reír – juntos organizábamos el ejército de Dumbledore…

- Ah… - dijo desilusionada. Lily pensó que ese muchacho podía ser un nubarrón en la intención de su hijo. Al parecer ellos se llevaban muy bien. Demasiado.

- ¿Así que tú vas a ser la musa del calendario? – dijo Colin sonriendo.

- Al parecer si… – dijo ella aun sin soltar la mano de su amigo.

- ¿Qué tienen en mente? – dijo Colin, alejándose y acomodando un par de lámparas y pantallas que le confirieron al telón blanco de una pared la iluminación adecuada.

- Personajes de cuentos de hadas muggles... – dijo Lily entusiasmada – queremos que le hagas a Ginny unas fotos de prueba…

- Personajes de cuentos de hadas... – dijo tocándose su pequeña barba candado – tienen suerte de que sea hijo de muggles… sonrió – cualquier fotógrafo no sabría captar la esencia de las historias.

- Por eso recurrí al mejor… -dijo Lily – pero sabes que…

- Si, se cuál es el motivo de este proyecto… -dijo Colin – y por todos aquellos familiares que han perdido un ser querido en la guerra, yo donaré mi trabajo y tiempo…

- Gracias, Señor Creêvet… digo señor Creevey.

- Lo hago por mi hermano… - dijo con la voz un tanto quebrada. carraspeó y miró a las mujeres - además la publicidad me traerá clientes… - miró a Ginny – voy a hacer de ti una diosa. – ella sonrió. El estiró la mano – ven… déjame ver si tengo que ajustar la intensidad de las luces… - Ginny se acercó y se puso frente a las luces, parpadeó un segundo hasta acostumbrarse al brillo y luego enfocó la vista hacia el frente donde Colin acomodaba su cámara de fotos – eres perfecta – el flash de la cámara, casi la cegó, pero sonrió y comenzó a jugar como solían hacerlo Luna, Colin y ella, en los jardines de la escuela e inventaban poses para que su amigo les tomara fotografías– como siempre pelirroja, la cámara te ama… - se alejó de la cámara – me gustaría probar con algo.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? – Colin no le respondió. Llamó a la elfina y esta apareció

- Acompaña a la señorita hasta el vestidor… -Ginny arqueó las cejas – y dale el traje de la reina de la nieve… maquíllala como sabes, y arréglale el cabello, que parezca una llamarada de fuego que derrite la nieve – Ginny sonrió y acompañó a la criatura.

- ¿Crees que el calendario tendrá éxito? – Preguntó Lily y Collin la miró - digo, es un emprendimiento del que dependen muchos sueños que se harán realidad…

- Señora Potter – dijo Colin – He visto a Ginny hacer milagros con solo una mirada… -sonrió – tenía a todos los alumnos de la escuela locos por ella… - se alejó para volver con un carrete de película. Abrió la cámara y la cargó – Espero que tenga en cuenta hacer muchos de esos calendarios, porque Ginny se venderá como pan caliente… - Lily sonrió.

###

Harry no supo en qué momento, acomodó su escritorio, dio instrucciones precisas a Ron sobre la investigación del asesino de aurores, soportó que su amigo le recitara el repertorio completo de insultos, incluidos los sinónimos inventados a lo largo de toda su amistad; avisó a su padre, no pidió permiso, solo avisó que se largaba, insultó a Sirius que como siempre se burlaba de él, tomó su abrigo del perchero a la carrera, y salió del cuartel de aurores. Todo en exactamente tres minutos. Y si contaba que estuvo en la calle en cinco, eso podría catalogarse como record mágico.

Había perdido toda la mañana esperando que su madre, desde el momento que aceptara ayudarlo a reconquistar a Ginny, le avisara cuando sería la ocasión; pero su madre desde hacía varios días no daba señales de vida. Así que ahí estaba, una mañana más, molesto con Lily y con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No se había concentrado en absoluto con el caso del asesino, y había desperdiciado tiempo en pensar en qué haría cuando la pelirroja volviera a su lado. Los datos aportados por las chicas aquella noche en el bar, no habían arrojado resultados exactos. Eso lo tenía también cabreado, pero al menos habían dado un paso. Ron y él habían revisado cientos de archivos buscando algunos sospechosos que encajen con el perfil que manejaban, logrando resumir la lista de mil a ciento cuarenta y cinco. Pero aun no tenían nada concreto. Estaban dando vueltas sin sentido, y el desgraciado se estaba burlando de ellos.

Cansado de leer tantos pergaminos, arrojó todo y se largó a comer. Y ahí Ron le dio la noticia que terminó por sepultarlo en la desazón. Dean había vuelto y desde el momento que pisó suelo inglés salía con su pelirroja. Dejó la comida a medio terminar, y bebió un sorbo de agua, cuando vio a Dean Thomas, entrando y pavoneándose con todo su atlético cuerpo. Se había acercado a saludar a su, según él, "hermano Ron," y había conversado un par de cosas, e insinuado que con Ginny había pasado todo, lo que trajo como resultado que el pobre idiota, se encontró hechizado y golpeado por las manos de Ron… Claro que no podía culpar de todo lo sucedido a su amigo. Él mismo había sido el autor de la peor, aquella que efectuara una hora después del almuerzo, cuando Dean decidiera bañarse para sacarse la enorme cantidad de salsa que le arrojara Ron en la pelea. Harry completamente furioso, había puesto una poción en el jabón del pobre auror , que le achicaría su poderosa polla de hierro… sonrió, el efecto le duraría como tres días, y la polla le quedara del tamaño de un balín de metal; pero al menos no volvería a escuchar sus increíbles proezas en la cama con la pelirroja. Y eso le daría un tiempo para que Dean no pudiera verla. Si era verdad que ellos intimaban... Sacudió su cabeza buscando la manera de alejar ese pensamiento que lo único que lograba era sacar lo peor de él.

Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad. Su madre le había pedido en la mañana que fuera a un estudio de fotografía en el callejón Diagon porque tenía algo que ofrecerle. Por supuesto, él no iba a correr a la primera. Lily lo había hecho sufrir días sin noticias, y ahora quería que lo acompañara a vaya saber qué locura. El trabajo unido a la venganza a Dean Thomas, le llevó el tiempo y ni se acordó de la cita. Pero ahora, al tiempo que se ponía el abrigo y corría por el atrio del ministerio, sonreía. Su madre le había mandado un mensaje de texto que decía, que _"si no llegas en diez minutos, perderás la oportunidad de encontrarte con cierta pelirroja. Mueve tu culo, ya! XOXO."_ Obviamente no lo pensó dos veces.

La puerta de calle del misterioso local, estaba pintada de rojo y el cartel que había en él le hizo fruncir el ceño… _"Monsieur Creêvet, fotógrafo de estrellas."_ Se preguntó qué es lo que querría su madre con Ginny y él en ese lugar, pero sin perder el tiempo, tocó la campanilla. Un elfo, muy bien vestido le hizo una reverencia y lo acompañó por una estrecha escalera hacia el piso superior. Al llegar, le indicó una puerta al final de un corto pasillo. Detrás de la puerta reconoció la voz de su madre, e instantes después la de Ginny, pero con ellas había una voz masculina, un tanto entusiasmada. Decidió entrar sin tocar, y cuando había dado tres pasos, y corrido una cortina que separaba la estancia principal de una especie de pequeña antesala, se quedó con la boca abierta. Hubiera jurado que sintió un hilo de baba recorrer desde su boca hasta la barbilla, no pudo corroborarlo, porque lo que veía le había quitado algo la movilidad de los brazos. Y estuvo seguro que si no tendría los anteojos, los ojos se le hubieran salido de sus cuencas. Delante de una especie de cortinado que simulaba perfectamente un territorio cubierto de nieve, estaba Ginny, con una vaporoso vestido de seda blanca, con una enorme cantidad volados de organzas y tules transparentes, que le daban cuerpo al vestido, y que estaba bordado con miles de, al parecer copos de nieve de color plata, que brillaban al tiempo en que ella se movía. Su cabello no era la cascada lacia que adornaba su espléndida espalda, y rozaba su cintura. Le habían batido el cabello para que pareciera una mata rebelde y le habían esparcido polvo de hadas, que le daba un brillo no solo al cabello, sino a su cara. Delicadamente maquillada, lo único que se destacaba del rostro era su apetitosa boca, de un rojo rabioso. Sus pecas estaban casi indetectables, bajo unas rozagantes mejillas. Estaba tan hermosa, que Harry aun alucinado por semejante aparición, no se dio cuenta que seguía caminando, y babeando, por lo que no vio la mesa con las tazas de té y las masas. El estruendo hizo que todos se dieran vuelta para ver que ocurría.

Ginny, que estaba completamente enfrascada en posar naturalmente para las fotos, levantó la mirada, y al ver a Harry, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, levantando una polvareda de nieve artificial blanca. Casi se ahoga, no solo por la impresión. Lily sonreía ante la reacción de ambos jóvenes. Colin, trataba de ayudar a una Ginny bastante ruborizada a levantarse, y los elfos, trataban de componer el estropicio que su hijo había hecho. Sintió lastima por su hijo. Aun con la cara completamente roja, no dejaba de pedir disculpas sin dejar de observar obnubilado hacia el escenario donde la reina de hielo, completamente derretida por la presencia de su príncipe, trataba de mantener el garbo y la indiferencia, pero a juzgar por el rubor de la cara, estaba fallando estrepitosamente. Harry, una vez que terminó de acomodar una taza en su correspondiente platito, se acercó hacia ellos y trató de componer una sonrisa. Su madre, le dio un beso, y le sacudió el azúcar espolvoreado por toda la manga del abrigo.

- Llegas tarde... – murmuró Lily y Harry le dedicó una sonrisa. – por lo que empezamos sin ti.

- ¡Oh por Merlín! – dijo Colin soltando a Ginny que cayó de culo, nuevamente sobre la nieve – ¡no puedo creerlo! – tomó la cámara – ¡Harry Potter! - apuntó la cámara y gatilló – Hola Harry… soy… - un fogonazo de flash cegó sus ojos, y recordó al joven. Como no recordarlo si lo había sufrido durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts...

- Colin Creevey… - dijo una vez que el joven, con la boca abierta, bajara la cámara. Harry aprovechó para darle la mano – hace tiempo que no te veo… - le sonrió – encantado de verte… - sonrió de compromiso.

- ¡Te acuerdas de mí! – dijo aun ruborizado.

- ¡Claro! – dijo sonriente y respirando ya con tranquilidad - eras mi fan número uno en la escuela…

- Tengo varios álbumes de fotos llenos de ti – acotó el joven.

- Me hiciste llegar algunos luego de la batalla de…

- ¡Hogwarts, si! – chilló de emoción. Ginny blanqueó los ojos, aun tirada en el suelo.

- Te agradezco los recuerdos…

- Yo te agradezco a ti, por no romperme la cabeza por joderte tanto en la escuela.

- Bueno todo es muy lindo, pero no debemos perder el tiempo – dijo Lily ayudándolo a sacarse el abrigo – Ginny no tiene mucho tiempo porque debe irse dentro de media hora… - Harry miró hacia el escenario blanco y vio una nube de gasa y organza intentando levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Ginny...? Oh, Ginny, deja que te ayude… – dijo acercándose. Ella farfulló una maldición y se quitó parte de la organza el vestido que había cubierto su cabeza. Lo miró furiosa, y como no pudo pararse por sus propios medios, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la mano que él le tendía. El solo roce de los dedos la hizo suspirar y temblar, y recordar… Harry era tan suave a la hora de las caricias, sus dedos parecían pétalos de rosa, plumones al tacto… más que acariciar, incitaban a la pasión y…

- Gracias… - dijo secamente, tratando de alejar los recuerdos. Pero lo miró a los ojos y volvieron tan fuertes y dolorosos como el golpe de una maza. Tragó en seco – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo… - trató de decir algo, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pero era inútil. Aquellos ojos castaños, eran tan hipnotizantes que lo dejaron mudo. Merlín, si de lejos estaba hermosa, de cerca era imposible describir la sensación que ella le causaba. Era una especie de hechizo que ella le lanzaba, y le agarrotaba todo el cuerpo... menos una zona estratégica que si se le ponía rígida, pero más que por el frío, por el calor de la sangre que se acumulaba allí… carraspeó para evitar más bochorno.

- Mi hijo es la otra celebridad elegida para el calendario, de la que te comenté, Ginny… – dijo Lily tratando de sonar lo más angelical posible, pero a Harry le parecía que tenía tanto de angelical como una orca cuando se tragaba una foca.

- Si, yo soy la celeb... ¿Disculpa?- Dijo él girando la cabeza como la chica del exorcista. Miraba a su madre con tanta rabia. Y al verla sonreír comprendió. Pedirle su ayuda no iba a salirle gratis. Su madre iba a cobrarle su intervención por el resto de su desgraciada vida. – ¿dijiste calendario y fotos?

- ¿No te lo dije? – preguntó Lily acomodándole el cabello y la tiara de diamantes a Ginny.

- ¡Pues… no! – dijo Harry acercándose – me dijiste que…

- Necesitaba tu ayuda… - lo miró y le hizo señas hacia Ginny – y creo que tú me dijiste que hiciera lo que creía conveniente para la empresa, ¿no? – maldita sea, su madre tenía razón, pero él jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella sería capaz de meterlo en semejante brete. Ella sabía más que nadie que él odiaba la exposición. Y encima tenía que soportar a Colin Creevey, que seguía tomando fotos a lo loco. – además todo esto es…

- Por los huérfanos de la guerra – dijeron a la vez Ginny y Harry. Estos se miraron y comenzaron a reír. – lo siento Lily… – agregó Ginny – es que me parece que voy a tener que dejarlos…

- ¡No! – dijo Harry tratando de parecer enérgico, pero sonó un tanto desesperado. Carraspeó para quitarse el tono aflautado de la voz, y la miró – digo… te ves bien con el traje de la reina de la nieve…

- ¿Cómo sabes que es la reina de la nieve…? – solo preguntó.

- Mi madre me contaba cuentos de hadas muggles… - dijo rojo. Ginny sonrió enternecida. Miró a Lily que miraba con adoración a su hijo y se preguntó cómo se vería ella contándole los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, a un niño con el cabello negro y los ansiosos ojitos verdes de su padre… No… tenía que olvidarse de esa imagen en especial. Miró a Harry que le devolvía la mirada ansiosa y brillante. No, también debía olvidarse de esa mirada en especial. – y apenas te vi, supe que eras la reina de la nieve…. y así, de hermosa como tú, me la imaginaba… - la miró de arriba abajo, recorriéndola con los ojos con avidez, tanto que Ginny acusó un tenue escalofrío, que se instaló en la zona media del cuerpo. ¿Era eso un ramalazo de deseo? Merlín, no podía creer que solo una mirada de Harry le podía provocar semejante excitación. – estás hermosa… bueno, - carraspeó – no es que no te veas hermosa siempre… - la miró a los ojos - solo que hoy te ves, fascinantemente hermosa… - Ginny refunfuñó molesta y decepcionada de sí misma, porque cada palabra que Harry decía ella las interpretaba como una invitación a la claudicación total. Respiró hondo una y otra vez para serenar sus pensamientos. Harry no iba a hacerla sucumbir por dos estúpidas frases demasiado trilladas dichas por un estúpido insensible que lo único que quería era salirse siempre con la suya y no comprometerse con nada ni con nadie más que con su carrera.

- Si, bueno... – se acomodó el vestido y luego miró a Colin – ¿ya terminamos aquí?

- No… - dijo Colin acercando una chaqueta de príncipe y dándosela a Harry. Este sin que pudiera hacer nada, observó sin inmutarse como su madre le ayudaba a colocárselo - falta que el príncipe se ponga en la foto. – Harry la miró de manera beatífica, y se encogió de hombros, como dándole a entender que se relajara porque si no, esto iba a tardar mucho. Pero ella no era de las que se iba a relajar, menos con él respirando el mismo aire y ocupando el mismo espacio. Se sacudió la falda y dio un paso.

- Lamento no poder quedarme… - dijo Ginny ya cansada – pero se me hace tarde y tengo que marcharme… - miró el reloj. Aún faltaba una hora para el entrenamiento, pero estar al lado de Harry sesenta minutos, tres mil seiscientos segundos, sería un tormento. Escuchar su voz, verlo caminar, moverse, posar… Suspiró. Sentir sus manos en su cuerpo, sus besos en los labios, su lengua inquieta y caliente incitando, conquistando territorios por nadie nunca recorridos, sus jadeos, sus gemidos, aquella sonrisa de satisfacción cuando en el espasmo final, él… no, volvió a sacudir su cabeza, ¡Harry solo la estaba mirando! Y lamentablemente ella tenía que soportar que su memoria fuera selectiva…. Selectivamente empecinada en recordar sus momentos íntimos. ¿Por qué no recordaba, la desgraciada, los momentos donde él la echaba de su vida y la trataba como mierda de perro que ensuciaba su zapato? Carraspeó - tengo que llegar a tiempo al estadio de los Appleby Arrows para…

- ¿Estás pensando en cambiar de equipo? – dijo Harry, levantando la cabeza para que su madre le prendiera los últimos broches de la chaqueta.

- No – dijo bajando del pequeño escenario y cuidando de no resbalarse con la nieve artificial – es que allí entrena la selección…

- Ah… – su madre le pasó un peine chillón por el pelo – madre… - farfulló.

- Si, tienes razón – suspiró.- es imposible arreglarte ese estropicio… - él sonrió. – Lily miró a Colin – ya está listo...

- Quédate donde estás Ginevra… - dijo Colin – ¿quizás una escena de amor? – Lily asintió y Harry sonrió socarronamente. Ginny estuvo a punto de poner el grito en el cielo, pero Harry la interrumpió.

- En la reina de la nieve no hay escenas de romance… - la miró – la reina es la mala del cuento. Congela todo… en síntesis no vive, ni deja vivir. – Ginny miró a Colin y luego se fijó en su vestuario.

- ¿Soy la mala del cuento? – solo atinó a preguntar.

- Así parece… - dijo Harry acercándose – ¿dónde me quieres Colin?

- Abraza a la reina desde atrás… y luego apoya tu cara en su hombro desnudo, y tu otra mano, que se pose en su cintura… y mírala con devoción. – frunció la boca – aunque creo mejor que si le besas el mentón…

- ¡Ni de coña! – dijo Ginny dando un salto - yo me voy… - y sin decir nada salió rápidamente. Harry miró a su madre, y ella se encogió de hombros.

- Madre… - dijo apenas en un susurro y desesperado – ¿qué hago?

- Utiliza tu ingenio para…

- ¿Sacamos las fotos? - preguntó Colin impaciente.

- No – dijo seco – no voy a participar de ese calendario.

- Y entonces… - Colin sonrió y miró hacia donde había desaparecido la pelirroja – ahhhh…. – dijo sonriendo - puedo ser de ayuda, si quieres…

- ¿Cómo?

- Bueno… - sacó la película de la cámara y lo miró – habrá momentos en que tendremos que usar locaciones naturales... – miró a Lily – y necesitaremos extras para darle un enfoque a la foto. – Harry sonrió – ¿puedo contar contigo? – Harry se sacó como pudo la chaqueta adornada y tomó su abrigo.

- Cuenta conmigo… - saludó a su madre y a Colin y salió presuroso. Bajó en un salto las escaleras, y abrió la puerta. El frió le dio de lleno en la cara, y contuvo un suspiro. Iba a ser muy difícil reconquistar a esa pelirroja. Sacó un pirulí del bolsillo y comenzó a chuparlo. Mal momento para dejar de fumar, se dijo. Los nervios lo estaban consumiendo. Tenía que buscar la manera de estar con ella, hablarle, interactuar, verla, sonreírle, y si todo salía como esperaba, hacerla su novia. Aún faltaban varios escollos. El principal que ella le dirigiera la palabra. Y el segundo el imbécil de Dean Thomas… mordió el caramelo de forma cónica con rabia. Lo segundo no iba a ser problema. Quizás Ron podría ayudarlo. Pero que ella se ablandara lo veía absolutamente difícil. Suspiró. La vio salir presurosa, con sus jeans azules elastizados, sus botas cortas de tacón negras y su pequeño tapadito que apenas le tapaba el culo… ¡Merlín, que culo monumental que tenía! Tan duro, tan perfecto… tan apretable. Suspiró. Iba a ser difícil, pero como que se llamaba Harry Potter que no iba a ser imposible. Mordió por última vez el pirulí y se tragó el dulce. Casi se ahoga pero no importaba. Ella valía la pena. Se acercó desde atrás, casi sin hacer ruido, y carraspeó de tal forma que la hizo gritar del susto. Ginny, tratando de serenar el golpeteo furioso de su corazón, se dio vuelta, y lo miró con rabia.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que haces? – dijo a punto de darle un golpe en la cabeza. Como era alto solo le dio el golpe en un brazo – ¡casi me matas del susto idiota!

- Lo siento… - dijo sonriendo – no pensé que estuvieras tan distraída…

- Pues sí, lo estoy – dijo seria – tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza…

- ¿Quidditch, no? – dijo sonriente y pagado de sí mismo. Ginny frunció la boca.

- No... al menos no solo Quidditch – dijo y luego lo miró a los ojos y levantó un dedo enguantado y con la otra mano comenzó a contar dedo por dedo – Está la selección, las Arpías, el bendito calendario de tu madre… y también tengo a Dean.

- ¿Dean? – dijo con la boca tan apretada que casi se corta la boca con los dientes - ¿continuas con esa estupidez? - preguntó molesto.

- Pues para mí no es una estupidez… - dijo sonriente – es el chico con quien salgo. Y es atento, caballero...

- ¿Dean, caballero? – rio – perdona que me ría, porque no existe una oración simple donde la palabras Dean y caballero estén juntas… - la miró – más que nada, si supieras lo que cuenta de ti y tu relación…

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? – dijo molesta – ¿o mejor dicho que diablos estas queriendo inventar?

- Yo, nada… y no son inventos… - dijo sacando otro pirulí y metiéndoselo en la boca - sólo escucho... vivo en el cuartel de aurores y…

- No es que no sepa que tu vida se circunscribe al extraordinario cuartel de aurores... – dijo con ironía – pero no quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decirme de Dean. No te permito hablar mal de Dean en mi presencia… - rugió.

- Ron sabe… y por eso, se peleó con él hoy…

- ¿Qué le hizo? – preguntó alarmada.

- ¿No se te hace tarde para el entrenamiento? – Preguntó inocentemente y quiso dar la vuelta para marcharse. – que te vaya bien…

- ¿Dime qué carajo le hizo Ron a Dean? – dijo tomándolo del brazo e impidiéndole la marcha.

- Nada… - suspiró –solo le puso los puntos sobre las ies…

- Hablaré con mi hermano – dijo seria – ¡en cuanto a ti, no te metas en mi relación con Dean!

- Oh, perdona, pero no está en mi mente meterme en tu "grandiosa relación con Dean! – dijo acercándose molesto - ¿acaso ya te acostaste con él?

- ¡Qué te importa!

- Pues… pues… - balbuceó - ¡solo quiero entender qué diablos le ves a ese imbécil patea pollas!

- ¿Patea pollas?

- ¿Ya le viste el bulto? - preguntó molesto - ¿se lo tocaste? – y luego la miró alarmado – oh… no me días que no solo se lo tocaste sino que también se lo…

- ¿Qué diablos estás tratando de insinuar? – farfulló rabiosa.

- ¡Yo no insinúo nada! Solo estoy repitiendo lo que ese imbécil dice... – la miró – al menos yo no ando ventilando lo que hice contigo.

- ¡No te atrevas a insinuar que Dean es tan poco hombre para ventilar nuestros asuntos! – chilló toda colorada.

- Ginny... no me grites… – dijo suspirando – yo solo quiero tratar de que nos llevemos mejor…

- ¡No puedo llevarme bien contigo! – dijo a punto de darle una paliza. Merlín, como la sacaba de quicio! La obligaba a ser ruda, mal educada, peleona… Harry sacaba lo peor de su personalidad.

- ¿Por qué? - dijo molesto – eres la amiga de mi mejor amiga, la hermana de mi mejor amigo… - la miró – ¡quiero ser tu amigo!

- Y yo no quiero ser tu amiga.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí? - se acercó y la arrinconó contra una pared – dime lo que deseas de mí y yo te aseguro…

- No seas tan idiota… – dijo empujándolo y saliendo de esa situación que la mantenía alterada, pero no de la rabia, sino de la excitación. – ¡lo único que puedes asegurar tu es cuando vas a ser jefe de aurores y cuanto vas a trabajar en ello!

- ¿Y eso es un pecado?

- ¡Claro que no! – dijo molesta – ¡lo que es un pecado es que te olvides de tu vida por ello!

- Tengo un objetivo fijo… quiero ser…

- Se lo que quieres ser... – dijo tomando su bolso que en el jaleo había caído al suelo – ¡te encargas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos! Así que no hace falta que lo recalques, cada vez que te veo.

- Solo quiero… - la miró y respiró entrecortadamente – Ginny yo… yo quiero que seas mi novia – Ginny soltó el bolsito de la impresión.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste – dijo rojo - quiero que seas mi novia… - la miró a los ojos – tu dijiste que yo te gustaba…

- Sí, pero… - dijo colorada - ¿qué tiene que ver…?

- Yo… - suspiró y miró hacia el suelo – tú también me gustas…

- Disculpa, no te escuche…

- ¡QUE ME GUSTAS!¿ Okay? – chilló – y quiero que seas mi novia…

- ¿Y crees que porque lo gritas voy a aceptarte?

- Bueno… - la miró – ¡la verdad es que así lo espero!

- Que acostumbrado que estás a que las cosas se hagan a tu manera… - dijo mordiendo la rabia.

- Si, lo estoy… soy hijo único, el nene de mi mamá… la luz de los ojos de Lily Potter… - la miró divertido - ¡qué esperas, soy Harry Potter! – dijo sonriendo de costado y Ginny casi cayó en sus redes… casi, porque le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su bolso. – mi madre dice que con solo pararme en medio del ministerio, logro lo que quiero.

- Pues esta vez no será así…

- Ginny – esta siguió caminando – estás siendo terca… e ilógica…

- ¿Yo estoy siendo terca e ilógica? – preguntó – ¿quién es el que me echó de su casa luego de hacerme el amor, porque no quería compromisos y ahora se empecina en ser mi novio?

- Tú… ¡tú fuiste la que me sedujiste! – dijo molesto – no me eches la culpa de todo a mi… no tengo la culpa de que me hechices con tu… tu…

- Tienes razón… pero ese día en tu casa, yo te dije que…

- No me dijiste nada… tu no me dijiste que yo te gustaba ese día - argumentó Harry.

- Por Merlín, tuvimos sexo dos días seguidos… ¿pretendías que te dijera que me gustabas con palabras? – lo golpeó – ¿el que me entregara a ti, siendo virgen, no te daba una puta idea? –

- ¡Si! - dijo molesto – bueno, no, no me di cuenta… ¡los hombres no pensamos con la cabeza cuando estamos cachondos! – suspiró – y después de lo que pasó en mi casa, me mandé una cagada, y entiendo que quieras matarme – la miró – lo siento, no funciono bien ante la presión… después no tuve tiempo de enmendarme… no me diste tiempo. Cuando reaccioné ya te habías ido.

- ¿Yo no te di tiempo? – chasqueó la lengua – eres tan hipócrita… Tu no me diste tiempo, ¿lo recuerdas? me echaste de tu casa y de tu vida... – lo miró – y ahora que estoy lo mejor con un chico que se interesa por mi… y quiere tener una relación seria conmigo a largo plazo, apareces y te crees que puedo cambiar de opinión con solo un pestañeo de tus ojos. ¿Todo para ti tiene que ser fácil, no? Digo, te apareces y quieres que sea tu novia, asi simplemente con chasquear los dedos… y yo tengo que decir que si a todo lo que tu propones… ¿pero por cuanto tiempo Harry? ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a pretender ser una pareja?

- ¿Qué importa el tiempo? – dijo serio – olvídate de lo que te propongo y volvamos a tu pretendida duradera relación con Dean… ¿acaso eres adivina o tienes la bola de cristal para saber cuánto va a durar lo tuyo con Dean? ¿Eres una excelente adivinadora que tienes la certeza de saber cuánto vas a vivir? ¿tienes de seguridad de que vas a ser feliz con lo que deseas o tienes?

- No, no la tengo. ¡Pero tengo la certeza que ambos, Dean y yo, vamos a poner de nuestro empeño para que dure el tiempo que dure! – le escupió – en cambio contigo nunca tendría certezas… solo me atendría a lo que tú quieres de la vida, y de lo que eventualmente podría representar en la tuya. – lo miró – ¿acaso tú tienes la certeza de que serás completamente feliz cuando logres lo que deseas? – él miró al suelo – ¿y después de eso que? ¿Con qué te obsesionarás, que dejarás de vivir por ese objetivo?

- No lo sé- dijo – tampoco estoy pensando en este momento en mi trabajo, y no sé qué puede depararme el futuro, no sé cuánto de duradero sería esto, si tuviéramos una relación, pero al menos tendríamos una… - y luego agregó – yo quiero tener una relación contigo. Sé que fui una mierda, y ya te pedí perdón, ¿qué más tengo que hacer, Ginny?- se acercó – dime y lo haré…

- Ya no hay nada que puedas hacer… ya es tarde. - se iba – lamento hacerte perder el tiempo. Seguramente tienes trabajo que hacer… - lo miró – adiós, Harry. Me gustaría que lo que acabas de decirme fuera cierto… lamentablemente, por lo que se de ti, no te creo nada. – y luego desapareció.

- ¡No te creas que me voy a quedar quieto y resignarme! – le dijo a nadie en particular – ¡no vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente… Tú y Dean tienes los minutos contados! – la gente que pasaba a su lado lo miraba extrañado - ¡voy a valerme de las cosas más ruines para alejarte de él… y como que me llamo Harry Potter vas a ser mía! –miró a una mujer que lo miraba como si estuviera loco- ¿y usted que mierda me ve?

- Mi esposo comenzó así… hablando solo… - dijo ella sonriendo – y terminó en San Mungo.

- Pues esa mujer… ¡esa maldita pelirroja va a llevarme al hospital de locos…! ¡DE LOCOS!- y sin decir más despareció.

- Ah, los jóvenes y el amor – dijo la viejita y siguió caminando por el callejón.

###

La carta de triunfo podría ser positiva a o negativa a estas alturas, pero desgraciadamente no tenía otra que jugársela. Harry estaba tan nervioso que prefirió no tomar nada, mientras esperaba en las tres escobas la llegada de su amigo. Ron podía ser dinamita en estado puro cuando se trataba de su hermana, pero Harry en estos momentos estaba más allá del bien y del mal. Ginny quizás no sea la mujer de su vida, quizás no estaba entre sus planes para un futuro a largo plazo, pero aunque tuviera como primer objetivo ser el mejor auror y con eso el jefe más joven en la historia de la magia, no era necesario que pasara por todo el proceso solo. Y Ginny era perfecta como compañía.

Sus relaciones pasadas habían sido un tanto esporádicas y sin ninguna duda no habían significado nada. Habían sido solo eso, relaciones sin importancia, y tan pasajeras que en algunas ocasiones se había olvidado hasta de los nombres y los rostros. Alguna vez había pasado el bochornoso momento de encontrarse con alguna chica del pasado y ni siquiera recordarla. Ellas desaparecían ofuscadas o desilusionadas por el triste papel que habían interpretado en su vida, y él sonreía y seguía con su vida. Ninguna de ellas fue importante. Solo un momento de sano esparcimiento, pero nada más. Y maldita sea el día en que le pidió ayuda a Ron y él sugiriera a su hermana. Maldito sea Ron y su idea tan distorsionada de Ginny, que la hizo ver tan poco atractiva que él había aceptado la cita. Y había perdido la cordura desde el momento que la vio entrar y caminar hacia él de aquella forma tan femenina e insinuante... con ese movimiento de caderas, tan pero tan incitante e hipnotizador, que se sintió desde un primer momento como la tonta serpiente encantada por la música que emanaba de ese armonioso cuerpo de mujer. Y, cual serpiente atontada por las mañas femeninas, había sucumbido.

Ella era tan diferente, tan distinta a las otras, que merecía el sacrificio y los golpes que su amigo seguramente iba a darle. Así que a esa hora de la noche, estaba allí, sentado, bebiendo una cerveza de manteca, y deseando que su amigo lo ayudara… la quería en su vida como sea… Golpeó la botella de cerveza en la mesa. Merlín, no podía estar tan desesperado por una chica. Era tan corriente como las demás, tan… no, no era justo con Ginny cuando las comparaba con las otras. Las otras podían ser un viaje en tren, rápido y seguro, fácil de tomar y luego bajarse sin ninguna secuela más que de aburrirse y querer estar en otro lado en lugar de perder el tiempo, en lo que duraba el recorrido. Ginny, en cambio, era un viaje de en la más hermosa escoba, en un día de viento furioso. Al momento en que ponías las manos sobre ella, y levantabas vuelo entre sus brazos, te zarandeaba de un lado al otro y te descontrolaba hasta el pensamiento. No, estar con Ginny se asemejaba a un viaje en traslador: intenso, desconcertante, durante el mismo te estiraba, te succionaba, hacía que tu realidad quedara distorsionada, por el tiempo que durabas en sus brazos, y luego te tiraba al suelo, completamente desubicado, agotado y con las tripas revolucionadas… si, era una locura pensar que la vida con Ginny podía ser tranquila. Ella era distinta a todas con las que había salido. Ni siquiera fue igual a las otras cuando cometió la estupidez de terminar con ella. Recordaba a Cho. Ella lloró como una Banshee cuando le dejara, y que decir de Romilda… una bruja de armas tomar... y la chica del departamento ejecutivo mágico… a esa la tuvo que mandar al sanador cuando lo amenazó con matarse si no salía con ella. Y la otra, que no recordaba el nombre, pero en la cama era terrible, y por la que tuvo que pedir una orden de restricción para que no se le acercara… y las del mundo muggle, liberales y fáciles de olvidar como a él le gustaban… ninguna podía llegar a la altura de su sexy pelirroja, plantada en la vida para matar o morir por lo que quería y a pesar de que él la había tratado de la peor manera, ella se mantenía estoica... y la muy desgraciada lo estaba haciendo sufrir como la mierda, rechazándolo y haciéndole probar de su propia medicina… o pero una vez que la tuviera en sus brazos y bajo su dominio, esa mujer iba a saber quién era el que movía los hilos de esa relación. Ella iba a saber quién era el que decía la última palabra. Sonrió.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado y le golpeó el hombro de una palmada, sorprendiéndolo de tal manera que el grito que pegó fue cualquier cosa, menos masculino. Ron lo miró serio y comenzó a reír.

- No sabía que estabas estudiando canto…

- ¡Qué dices idiota! – dijo – ¡casi me haces escupir la cerveza!

- ¿Te asusté? – dijo burlón

- No, me tomaste desprevenido – Ron arqueó las cejas ante esa respuesta. – gracias por venir…

- ¿Qué sucede...? tu llamado me tiene desconcertado – dijo Ron - saliste temprano esta mañana del cuartel y no volviste… - lo miró – y ayer saliste tan a la carrera que bueno… ¿encontraste algo con respecto al asesino?

- No, Ron... – suspiró - ni una puta pista… nada.

- Algo te sucede…

- Dean Thomas, eso me sucede… - dijo creyendo que solo lo decía en su mente, pero al parecer y por la cara de su amigo, lo dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada- tomó un trago de cerveza. Ron le bajó la mano de un golpe y lo miró.

- Nada una mierda… - dijo – qué te pasa con Dean…

- Es un imbécil... – dijo mirando hacia la camarera nueva, que muy coqueta se paseaba entre las mesa moviendo sus caderas, al compás de la música. – ¿han cambiado las cosas por aquí, no? Recuerdo que a ti te gustaba Madame Rosmerta, y aunque a mí no me gustaba, la vieja estaba buena – silbó – pero ahora las chicas no sé qué comen, pero están… Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, no se veían ejemplares así…

- No me cambies de tema… - Harry miró a Ron – ¿qué te sucede Harry? - preguntó – hace días que te veo raro. Miras a Dean… como si tuviera la peste.

- ¿Cómo conquistaste a Hermione? – le preguntó y ron se sorprendió por la pregunta. Entrecerró los ojos tratando de recordar, y más que nada tratando de adivinar para que lado iban los pensamientos de Harry.

- Bueno, es algo que hasta el día de hoy me pregunto… - sonrió - pero la verdad es que la conquisté siendo yo mismo…

- Merlín con el tremendo olor a medias sucias que tienes en los pies, es un milagro que te quiera… - dijo riendo.

- Si… - rio – y eso que en algunas ocasiones no me baño.

- Eres repugnante… - dijo Harry.

- Sí, pero a ella le gusta mi olor a macho…

- Merlín, por qué estamos hablando de esto…

Tú me preguntaste… algo que me intriga, porque tú nunca quisiste saber los pormenores de mi relación con - Hermione… - lo miró – por esto de "es mi hermana Ron…" – Harry bajó la cabeza afligido.

- Ron… me gusta tu hermana… - dijo en seco, y cerró los ojos esperando el cabezazo, el golpe en la boca, y el hechizo que le rompiera los huesos. Suspiró y abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a su amigo con la boca abierta y la botella de cerveza a medio camino de sus labios.- me gusta mucho tu hermana…

- Harry…

- Si, lo se… - lo miró – mandé a la mierda la puta cofradía...

- Quien mierda piensa en la puta cofradía… - dijo Ron – ¿acaso existe?

- Entre tú y yo… - lo miró – sonabas tan seguro…

- Solo fue una mierda para sacar del medio a Dean – dijo serio.

- Lo que me lleva al problema de todo esto – farfulló Harry.

- Mi hermana sale con Dean… - dijo Ron y luego lo miró sorprendido - ¿Por qué no le dijiste que te gustaba cuando saliste con ella?

- No importa que tu hermana me guste… - dijo bebiendo con rabia la cerveza – porque ahora está emperrada con Dean – lo miró – ¿Ron, no te molesta que me guste tu hermana y que quiera…? – se encogió de hombros – Merlín esto es complicado…

- No es tan complicado si te gusta Ginny – Harry lo miró - ¿qué? Mejor tú que el imbécil de Dean… -dijo bebiendo – al menos tú no serás tan idiota de ir orgulloso a decir frente a todo el cuartel que le metes la mano bajo la falda…

- ¿Ese idiota está diciendo que le mete la mano bajo la falda? – dijo con una rabia poco contenida. – ¡dímelo, porque si es así, tiene los días contados!

- No creo, pero solo quería saber cuál era tu reacción… - sonrió – realmente te gusta.

- Idiota – refunfuñó – ¿crees que si no me gustara lo suficiente, estaría aquí, confesándotelo a ti, el hermano más celoso de todo el mundo mágico?

- Contéstame algo, con total sinceridad… - dijo Ron. Harry asintió – Es algo que me hace ruido en la cabeza y no me ha dejado descansar preocupado… - se acercó para que nadie escuchara - ¿En verdad ella te metió lengua en la boca y te pellizcó el culo, cuando salieron? – Harry suspiró.

- Sí, pero debo confesar que yo también… - Ron lo miró ceñudo – bueno, pero que conste que ella metió la mano primero, yo le seguí la corriente… y nos besamos, mucho…

- Intercambio de fluidos… - Harry lo miró rojo - ¿hubo intercambio de fluidos Harry?

- Ron… - dijo abochornado.

- Te repito, ¿Hubo intercambio de fluidos?

- Si, hubo intercambio de fluidos…

- ¿Qué tipo de fluidos?

- ¡Ron!

- Contéstame, si quieres que te ayude…

- Saliva…

- ¿Le metiste la lengua en la boca?

- Si, Ron, le metí la lengua en la boca, y ella a mí en respuesta…

- ¿Besa bien? – Harry suspiró recordando.

- Como los dioses… - sonrió

- ¿Te tiraste a mi hermana, Harry?

- Ron… - lo miró – si así fuera no te lo contaría…

- Vuelvo a preguntártelo, ¿hubo intercambio de fluidos de otro tipo, además de la saliva?

- No, Ron… - Su amigo sonrió satisfecho ante la respuesta y se llevó la botella a la boca – principalmente porque usamos condón… - la cerveza que escupió Ron le bañó la cara a la muchacha del bar. El pelirrojo con las orejas rojas de vergüenza, trató de limpiarle la delantera a la chica, ella le quitó la mano ofendida.

- Lo… - tragó casi al punto de ahogarse – lo lamento… - ella se secó la cara - realmente lo siento. - La muchacha se fue y Ron miró a Harry. – ¡Y tu… eres el colmo! ¡Hace instantes, me acabas de afirmar que no te acostaste con ella!

- Yo no te lo afirmé, ni tampoco lo negué… simplemente te dije que si hubiera pasado, no te lo contaría, pero no puedo pedirte ayuda con la mitad de la verdad… - lo miró – Lo siento Ron, se cómo te sientes respecto a Ginny, pero te juro que no pude evitarlo… ¡tu hermana me invitó a tomar café! – agregó desesperado.

- Ella odia el café… ¡no tiene café en su casa! – dijo mesándose el cabello.

- Aja, - lo miró – ahora entiendes… - Ron pidió otra cerveza, y miró a su amigo. Carraspeó, para llamarse la atención.

- Cuando…

- La fiesta de beneficencia…

- Cuántas veces…

- Ron… - dijo abatido.

- Dime cuántas veces… - dijo ya cansado con las vueltas que le daba su amigo. Harry bufó.

Yo llevaba un condón, pero solo por las dudas… – Ron asintió y Harry miró hacia la barra, completamente rojo, avergonzado. Suspiró –pero ella tenía una caja llena en su mesa de noche – Ron jadeó – y creo que usamos más o menos tres más…

- Merlín... cuatro… ¡cuatro! – dijo Ron – conociendo a mi hermana estaba decidida a…

- Si, creo que estaba muy decidida… Mucho… - dijo Harry con una sonrisa ladina

- ¡Es mi hermana, idiota, sujeta los pensamientos libidinosos!

- Me gusta Ron, y ella no quiere ni verme… - dijo abatido.

- Bien… - dijo serio - Si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no se lo dices?

- Porque… ya se lo dije y en vez de aceptarme, me mandó a cultivar calabazas… - dijo en un tono lastimoso – dice que sale con Dean, porque es un chico atento… que le encanta lo caballero que es… y que espera que sea el hombre de su vida… ¡una mierda de tipo es lo que es! Y ella no se da cuenta…

- ¿Dean, caballero? – dijo Ron – Si mi hermana cree en esa ilusión, definitivamente es una idiota… basta saber el tipo de calzoncillos que se pone… con snitches y escobitas… es un infeliz inmaduro.

- El punto es que tengo las de perder con ella. – dijo Harry – perdí los nervios al día siguiente y… no la traté muy bien que digamos. – lo miró – nunca me he arrepentido tanto en mi vida de haber dicho lo que le dije, como cuando ella me miró a los ojos, asintió sin derramar una lagrima, dio un portazo y se fue…

- Estás enamorado de mi hermana – dijo Ron, mirándolo serio y dándose cuenta de lo fuerte que eran los sentimientos de su amigo por su hermana. Si hubiera imaginado que arreglarle una cita a Ginny con su mejor amigo iba a tener ese resultado, lo hubiera hecho mucho antes… su vida sería algo más tranquila con su hermana al lado de Harry. Sonrió.

- No, solo me gusta… - dijo – le pedí que fuera mi novia… no te imagines algo más… - lo miró – tu sabes que no puedo… ante una mujer y mi carrera, tu sabes quien lleva las de perder…

- Sí, pero le pediste que… - dijo sorprendido – ¡tú nunca pides a las chicas que sean tus novias! Solo te acercas, las rodeas, las conquistas y les dices adiós…

- Ginny es diferente… – Ron lo miró sospechosamente - y si bien tengo una meta en la cabeza, no es necesario que las cosas sean tan radicales… soy un joven, que además del trabajo tiene que tener otras cosas en la cabeza… aun soy joven y quiero divertirme. – lo miró – Ginny es divertida y diferente a todas las otras chicas…

- Si, esa loca es el alma de nuestra familia.

- Y le pedí que sea mi novia, pero no cede…

- Si en verdad le gusta Dean…

- ¡No le gusta Dean! – golpeó la botella en la mesa con rabia – ¡yo le gusto! Por eso no entiendo que sea tan terca… ¡Sale con ese energúmeno con el solo propósito de cabrearme!

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Intuición de auror… - dijo serio – y además ella me lo dijo, cuando la acompañé la otra noche a su casa.

- ¿No te aprovechaste de ella, verdad?

- No, Ron… la besé… no de la forma que lo hice, la noche en que… fui tierno, pero ella me paró en seco, y me dijo que a pesar que le gustaba, ella tenía su vida y no estaban ni cerca de coincidir con la mía...

- Ginny quiere formar una familia y tener hijos antes de cumplir los treinta. Tiene la idea de familia que mamamos de nuestros padres… no quiere tener un batallón de hijos como mi mamá, pero quiere al menos cuatro… las mujeres son tan fantasiosas con eso de la casita feliz…

- ¿Por qué tan joven? – dijo molesto – las mujeres muggles, hablan de formar familia recién cuando cumplen los treinta… son profesionales que se dedican a su carrera y luego… ¿Por qué Ginny no es así?

- Será porque ella no es muggle… ¡yo que sé! – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – las mujeres quieren tantas estupideces… a veces ni las entiendo… - agregó contrariado.

- Nadie las entiende, amigo – dijo sonriente – sino explícame, de todos los chicos elegibles tu hermana escoge para formar su proyecto, a un imbécil que no sabe mantener los calzoncillos puestos más de un día… va a ponerle los cuernos, si es que ya no lo hace…

- Voy a ayudarte… - dijo Ron – y voy reclutar a Hermione…

- No Ron, por favor, no le digas a ella – dijo alarmado – Hermione suele darle a las cosas cierto cientificismo, que hace que algo simple, se complique considerablemente… - Ron asintió – además ella es amiga de Ginny, y no quiero ponerla en la disyuntiva.

- Está bien... será lo que tu digas – dijo serio – voy a ayudarte, no sé cómo, pero cuenta conmigo y mis hermanos.

- Gracias, tengo a mi madre de apoyo logístico.

- ¿Tú le pediste ayuda a tu mamá? – dijo sorprendido. Harry asintió – ¿Tan desesperado estás?

- Así, pues… – suspiró – ¿algo en mente?

- Solo hechizar a Dean y mandarlo a Alaska… a cuidar osos polares – rieron.

- Buena idea… - lo miró. – Ron – su amigo lo miró – Quiero ser novio de Ginny, pero no sé dónde va a llevarnos esto. – Ron asintió - yo tengo una meta en la cabeza y hasta que no la cumpla…

- Te entiendo… - dijo ron – Solo voy a pedirte algo…

- Lo que sea. – contestó.

- Si ella te acepta, no le prometas el cielo y la tierra – Harry asintió – no la ilusiones con un futuro juntos y felices. Que ella sepa que es lo que esperas tú de esa relación.

- Sí, eso voy a hacer. – dijo seguro – no voy a cometer esa estupidez. Ginny no se lo merece.

- Porque una sola cosa voy a aclararte… – Harry lo miró y tembló, por primera vez desde que fuera amigo de Ron, pudo ver su costado protector – si la haces sufrir, un poco, solo un poco, no voy a amenazarte con mis hermanos… - lo miró por el costado del ojo mientras bajaba la botella de Cerveza – yo y mis manos nos ocuparemos de ti… y no va a gustarte, Harry… eso te lo prometo.

- Ron…

- Una sola lágrima que derrame Ginny por ti, y eres hombre muerto. – Harry solo atinó a beber la cerveza callado. Sabía que no eran solo palabras. Viniendo de Ron eran una declaración… una promesa que debía tener en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

###

"_Que estoy haciendo yo en este lugar de locos." _Pensó Ginny cuando sola en la mesa del bar muggle, tenía que observar avergonzada como su acompañante, el auror Dean Thomas, estaba en el pequeño escenario, y micrófono en mano, estaba destrozando una canción al parecer romántica, y la señalaba dedicándole su interpretación. _"Merlín trágame tierra… jamás en la vida he pasado tanta vergüenza… Dean cree que va a ganar puntos ladrando como Fluffy el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid… pobre tipo."_ Sonrió cuando el joven le mandara un beso a la distancia. No podía creer lo imbécil que era. Bebió un poco de su vaso de gaseosa muggle, lo único que había valido la pena esa noche. Desde que Dean la fuera a buscar a su casa, nada había salido como ella deseaba. La película que fueran a ver, era, como no podía ser de otra manera, de guerra. Y como siempre, Dean se comparaba en fuerza y heroísmo con el protagonista. Ginny solo lo miraba y asentía sin decir nada. ¿Acaso el muy tonto no se daba cuenta que era un personaje ficticio? ¿Que todo lo que el héroe hacía estaba completamente coreografiado? Ella en sus primeras salidas al mundo muggle había cometido la estupidez de enamorarse de Viggo Mortensen cuando lo viera, esgrimir la espada con tanta soltura y se hiciera cargo de todos los enemigos al tiempo que moría de amor por la elfina. Afortunadamente Hermione le había dicho la verdad. Y ella desde ese momento, había dejado de gritar como una posesa cuando al pobre Viggo arremetía contra el enemigo. Suspiró. Que ingenua era. Afortunadamente ahora entendía el papel de tonta que hacía con solo ver a Dean, cantando, y señalándola con su dedo, lo que hizo que un reflector le diera de lleno en la cara, y todo el mundo la mirara. Algunos con pena, otros completamente divertidos.

- Y ahora, para terminar... – algunos aplaudieron acaloradamente - le dedico esta hermosa canción para mi diosa de fuego… - le tiró un beso – Ginny, eres una diosa, que merece ser alabada día a día…

- Por Merlín que pedazo idiota… - susurró ella, con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios, y dándose cuenta que el pobre Dean no colmaba sus expectativas. Encima el reflector le daba de lleno en la cara haciéndola transpirar. Agradeció nuevamente levantando el vaso de gaseosa, y al parecer entendieron la seña, porque el haz de luz giró furiosamente hacia la cara de Dean mientras comenzaba la música. – solo espero que sea una canción corta, porque no voy a soportar sus gañidos mas de dos minutos.

- "_Si me dices que si, piénsalo dos veces; puede que te convenga decirme que no. si me dices que no puede que te equivoques; yo me daré a la tarea de que me digas que sí.  
si me dices que no dejare de soñar y me volveré un idiota, mejor dime que no y dame ese si como un cuenta gotas. dime que no, pensando en un sí y déjame lo otro a mí. Que si se me pone fácil, el amor se hace frágil y uno para de soñar. Dime que no…" – _Ginny gimió de dolor de oídos al sentir los agudos, que parecían chirridos de un serrucho.

- Yo que tu, le doy el gusto y le digo que no… - el susurro tan cerca de su oído le hizo estremecer el cuerpo, y cerró los ojos. Conocía esa voz, y ese susurro junto al oído le hacía recordar otro momento, otro lugar… otra satisfacción. Carraspeó y se dio vuelta, para caer derribada ante la mirada esmeralda que había añorado desde la última vez que lo había visto en aquel callejón. Y maldijo. Harry estaba de pie, a su lado mirando divertido hacia el escenario donde Dean estaba más concentrado en seguir la letra que en observar hacia su cita. Harry… estaba estupendo con el jeans ajustado, y el suéter de cuello alto verde oscuro sobre una chaqueta de terciopelo negro. Tragó saliva y luego dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Ginny – dijo y sin esperar invitación se sentó a su lado. Demasiado cerca. Tanto que su pierna rozó el muslo femenino, haciéndola sentir un espasmo en el estómago. Ginny reconoció esa sensación. Era excitación por el hombre que tenía al lado. Aun así, no quiso hacerlo notar. Con toda tranquilidad, corrió el muslo, y se separó un poco, pero Harry volvió a hacer le movimiento y la miró fijamente, como retándola a que se alejara. Ella acusó recibo y le dijo con la mirada que no iba a retroceder, él sonrió y bebió de una botella. – mi primo Dudley es asiduo de este bar, y me pidió que nos reuniéramos aquí… acabo de llegar y te vi, y vine a saludarte. - miró hacia el escenario – vaya, Dean cree tener dotes artísticas… – sonrió burlón - alguien debería decirle que el esfuerzo es innecesario – Ginny lo miró preguntándose cuál era el sentido de esa declaración. Si no tenía sentido que Dean cantara y punto, o no tenía sentido que le dedicara a ella una canción… no iba a conquistarla nunca. Ella miró a Dean. Lo malo es que Harry sea cual sea la interpretación de la frase, tenía razón. – canta como un perro con catarro… - y con una increíble parsimonia, tomó un bocadillo del plato que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a masticarlo lentamente, y a mirarla de soslayo. Ella no pudo aguantar más la risa. El rio acompañándola.

- No debería estarme riendo de su esfuerzo – dijo ella.

- No deberías estar jugando con él – dijo Harry – no es justo para él.

- Yo no juego con él – dijo molesta – no sé por qué crees eso – Él se acercó lentamente, apenas deteniéndose a centímetros de su cara, y la miró a los ojos. Se acomodó los anteojos tal como a ella le encantaba, cosa que la hizo suspirar.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Si… - él se enderezó cuando Dean, quiso hacer un falsete y falló estrepitosamente – Yo no le he dicho que… - bufó – solo estamos conociéndonos…

- ¿Cuánto más se conocerán? ya llevan casi un mes… - la miro – si eso no es noviazgo… - encogió de hombros.

- ¿Merlín, que no puede bajar del escenario?

- Está tratando de conquistarte… solo que está fracasando. – Ella lo miró – primero, tú no eres muggle, y no entiendes el significado de esa canción. Cualquier bruja inteligente, puede tomar con literalidad lo que te pide, que le digas que no.

- ¿Y esa canción tiene otro significado?

- Claro – ella esperó la explicación – pero no voy a decírtelo… no le voy a allanar el camino a Dean.

- Harry…

- Sigo queriendo lo mismo Ginny…

- Tu primo…

- Ya va a venir... – dijo suspirando – necesita dinero …

- Entonces por qué no te vas… y lo esperas cerca del baño… - él se acercó sin dejar de mirarla, carraspeó respiró profundamente.

- "_Vengo a encontrarte, para decirte que lo siento… tú no sabes lo adorable que eres…"__ - _Ginny se sorprendió de escucharlo. Harry le cantaba una suave canción y para desgracia de Dean, y de ella misma, tenía una voz armoniosa. Nada espectacular, pero a oídos de ella, era bella, e invitadora. Suspiró. Él no tenía derecho a ser, hermoso, sexy, y encima cantar bien…

- Harry_…_

- "_Tuve que encontrarte, decirte que te necesito. Y decirte que fui yo quien te alejó._ – se acercó al oído y le susurró las palabras - _Dime tus secretos, y hazme tus preguntas…Oh Volvamos a empezar…"_- Ginny cerró los ojos y maldijo al desgraciado cuando la punta de su lengua le rozó el lóbulo de la oreja.

- Harry – dijo casi en un jadeo. Abrió los ojos – no… - lo miró y vio su lengua mojarse los labios. Y estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la caricia que de repente comenzó a sentir en su muslo. ¡Merlín, él la estaba seduciendo en frente del chico con el que supuestamente salía! Y cuando recordó a Dean, se dio cuenta que el público aplaudía rabiosamente, y cayó en cuenta que ya no había más alaridos enviciando el aire. La gente aparentemente agradecía que su cita había dejado de aullar, y se acercaba rápidamente a la mesa. Cuando llegó, se paró en seco, y miró con rabia a Harry que le sonreía indolente mientras bebía de su botella. Luego Dean miró a Ginny que estaba completamente colorada, mirando el plato de bocadillos.

- Potter… - dijo con asco.

- Hola Thomas…

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- No pasando vergüenza como tu… - dijo burlón. Dean se puso rígido

- No estaba pasando vergüenza, estaba mostrando mis dotes artísticas...

- Bueno, deberías ver que desde aquí se notaba que no estabas mostrando tus dotes, estabas dando lastima... – miró a Ginny – ¿no es verdad Ginny? – ella reaccionó con rabia y lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

- No, la verdad es que estaba disfrutando de lo que escuchaba… - Harry sonrió petulante y Ginny tuvo ganas de darle un golpe en la boca… después de besarlo, claro.

- ¿Te ha gustado mi canción?

- Le ha gustado… - dijo Harry, contestando por ella. Ginny resopló ofuscada por su actitud – tanto que va a hacerte caso… va a decirte que No.

- ¡Harry, ya basta! – dijo ella dándole un golpe, luego miró sonriente a Dean – perdona a Harry, como es amigo de mi hermano se cree con derecho a protegerme como su pequeña hermana...

- Nadie que viera tu culo, te vería como una hermana… - Dijo comiendo otro bocado. Ginny aulló.

- ¡HARRY! – chilló abochornada, y él sonrió. – te estás comportando como un guarro…

- Muy guarro... – dijo mirándola y moviendo sugestivamente las cejas – soy culpable… tú lo sabes – dijo en un susurro que solo Ginny escuchó y que Harry supo que ella lo había escuchado, a juzgar por el color escarlata que tiñó sus pecosas mejillas. – ¿te hace calor Ginny?

- No… - dijo secamente.

- Pues no parece, de repente te has puesto colorada… - Ginny llevó instintivamente las manos a sus mejillas y al sentirlas calientes y ver la sonrisa divertida de Harry, le dio una patada en las pantorrillas por debajo de la mesa – touchê… - dijo sobándose el tobillo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Dean y se sentó. El locutor del bar dijo que la noche de karaoke estaba cerrada. Harry aplaudió.

- Gracias al cielo… soportar otro perro ladrando, no estaba en mis planes de esta noche. – los miró – están buenos estos bocaditos… ¿quieren más? Yo voy a pedir más… - llamó al mozo.

- Queremos que te vayas... – dijo Dean.

- Que modales... – dijo y miró a Ginny – y luego me llamas guarro a mí…

- La verdad es que Dean tiene razón… - el teléfono de Harry sonó. Y él sin darse por enterado de las protestas de los presentes, atendió – Estoy hablando contigo, Harry… - arguyó, pero el levantó la mano a Ginny para indicarle silencio y ella obediente, cerró la boca.

- ¡Hola! – miró a los dos acompañantes – Ah, Dudley… no, no sabía tu número, no te tengo como contacto… aja… mmm… si, así es… ya es hora – resopló - no vas a venir… Okay – sonrió – no, no voy a quedarme solo… estoy con amigos así que no voy a aburrirme – rió – sí, entiendo… la vez que enganchas una chica y que no tienes que pagarle… ¡vete a la mierda! – más risas, y luego cortó – disculpen, mi primo, que no va a venir a nuestro encuentro – llegó el mozo con el pedido – ¡perfecto! - los miró – ¿gustan?

- ¡Lo que queremos es que te largues! – dijo Dean.

- ¿Por qué tan molesto, Dena? – dijo mordiendo un bocadito – ¿Acaso te duele la garganta por estar mostrando tu arte? – y rió – yo que tu no vuelvo a cantar… a menos que lo haas en la calle, pidiendo limosna.

- Eres…- Ginny adoptó su actitud hostil – ¡al menos él sabe demostrar sus intenciones… con el canto!

- Linda, yo no demostraría mis intenciones cantando…-la miró y volvió a mover las cejas sugestivamente – si sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Si, ya lo sabemos – dijo Dean – ¿no tienes un importante caso que resolver? – Harry se puso serio.

- Bueno, si – dijo – pero al menos voy dando pasos hacia dilucidarlo – lo miró – ¿tú ya averiguaste quien es el que explota inodoros? – Dean se puso rojo.

- Está difícil – dijo – pero al menos yo no me ando pavoneando con ser el auror más prometedor del cuartel.

- Porque nunca lo has sido – dijo riendo Harry – y yo no lo hago tampoco, los demás hablan por mí.

- Solo porque tu padre es el jefe y tu padrino el director de seguridad mágica…. – dijo burlón – si yo tuviera aliados así, estaría…

- ¡Barriendo calles, porque eres tan inútil que ni con la ayuda de esos aliados ibas a destacar en lo que haces!

- ¡Retráctate! – dijo Dean, saltando y poniéndose de pie, e hizo el ademán de sacar la varita.

- Baja eso Dean. Estamos en un bar muggle, lleno de muggles... – dijo Ginny, tomando la mano de Dean – no cometas el error…

- Si, hazle caso a tu amiguita… - dijo Harry con una voz demasiado baja - y de paso, vete a la mierda… - lo miró con rabia – Dena… - Agregó. Dean odiaba que cambiaran su nombre con el objeto de feminizarlo.

- ¡Por qué no te vas, al fin y al cabo esta es una salida de dos y tú no estabas de invitado a ella!

- Yo me voy cuando que me dé la gana… - dijo casi gruñendo – y la verdad es que vine al bar, ¡no estoy causando ningún disturbio así que no tienes derecho a pedirme que me vaya de aquí!

- Pero si tengo derecho a decirte que te vayas de esta mesa… - abrazó a Ginny – mi chica y yo queremos estar solos – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y alarmada miró a Harry. Este al ver que la chica se tensó al oír a su compañero, la agarró de la cintura y la acercó a él.

- Tu chica… - rió – yo no estaría tan seguro… de que fuera tu chica y de que quiere estar a solas contigo… - Ginny blanqueó los ojos. Ya no aguantaba a estos dos. Si seguían así, iban a ponerse a delimitar su territorio como hacían los perros. Se levantó del asiento y los miró a ambos indistintamente.

- Saben, me cansaron con su estupidez extrema… - miró a Dean consiente de que no debía alargar más ese suplicio. Aun cuando no quisiera nada con Harry, no estaba bien que ilusionara a Dean para nada – Escucha Dean… yo…- el teléfono de Dean sonó y él atendió rápidamente. Ginny lo miró y este se puso serio de repente. Pidiendo disculpas se alejó de la mesa.

- ¿Qué llamado inoportuno, no? – dijo Harry mirando a la nada – digo, justo cuando ibas a librarte de él…

- No estás ayudando... – dijo molesta y se sentó – estás… estas – lo miró – ¿por qué me haces esto Harry?

- Ya te lo dije – bebió de la cerveza y la miró – _"__Eres para mí, desde que te vi, no te dejo de pensar… y es que tanto miedo de volverte a amar..."_ – le sonrió de costado y ella jadeó.

- Deja de cantar… me pones nerviosa – dijo con la voz temblorosa. Con cada palabra cantada, Harry se acercaba un poco más y nuevamente tenía sus labios cerca de su oreja. La tibia respiración le hacía cosquillas que le recorrían el cuerpo, y la humedad de su aliento, era una velada invitación al éxtasis total, que seguramente viviría en sus brazos si ella dijera que sí. Tragó saliva, recordando fervorosamente, no caer en las redes… - no creas que con un par de frases, vas a ablandarme… - él sin que ella viera la intención, le besó el cuello debajo de la oreja, haciéndola estremecer y suspirar.

- ¿No? – dijo y comenzó un derrotero de besos, hasta el mentón – yo creo… – ella se separó y lo miró.

- No voy a ser otra vez la tonta que soporta que la traten como una basura… ya te lo dije – bebió lo poco de gaseosa que le quedaba – no tengo intenciones de…

- Ayer te llamé... – dijo serio

- No voy a estar atendiendo tus llamados… no tenemos nada que hablar… - lo miró.

- "_Tú me tienes olvidado, no respondes mi llamado, no eches tierra a la palabra, me condenas a la nada, no me entierres sin perdón…"_ – cantó y ella estuvo a punto de sonreír…

- No vas a cejar en tus intentos... ¿verdad? – él sonrió

- Ni un solo minuto… - se acercó – ¿quieres que te siga cantando?

- No… - Dean volvió a la mesa. – ¡DEAN!

- Si, Ginny… - dijo serio – escucha linda, tengo que irme… acaban de darme un caso… - miró a Harry – quieren que esté en el ministerio en quince minutos… - la miró – realmente lo siento.

- Entiendo – dijo sentada – no te preocupes…

- Si quieres…

- Yo la acompaño a su casa – se apresuró Harry a decir. Ginny miró alarmada a Dean, pidiéndole que no la dejara asola con Harry. Si seguía con esa actitud de conquistarla, no iba tardar mucho en plantar la bandera de la victoria en su cuerpo… suspiró y trató de sacarse de la cabeza cualquier imagen de Harry desnudo y clavando algo en su cuerpo.

- No… - dijo nerviosa – no es necesario…. Yo… yo…

- Deja de balbucear – dijo Harry – siéntate y nos iremos dentro de unos minutos, déjame terminar los bocaditos…

- Realmente lo siento pequeña... – Harry bufo cuando Dean le tomó la mano dándole un suave beso. Ella sonrió y miró a Harry exultante. Harry en cambio sin que Dean lo viera, se metió los dedos a la boca y simuló una arcada. Ginny aunque no quería sonrió. – pero el deber…

- Por favor Dean, déjate de hacer el hombre araña… tampoco es que vas a eliminar el crimen organizado esta noche – sonrió burlón – ¿acaso hubo otra explosión de inodoros? – preguntó y vio que había acertado cuando Dean se puso rojo.

- Vete a la mierda – miró a Ginny – te llamo en la semana…

- Está bien – le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y con una expresión de pena, vio salir a Dean del bar. Luego miró a Harry que indolente, estaba comiendo los bocaditos y pidiéndose otra cerveza.

- ¿No viniste en auto verdad? – este asintió - entonces te aconsejaría que dejes de beber…

- Es cerveza sin alcohol…

- Ahhhh... – dijo mirando hacia nada.

- Ginny…

- No quiero hablar – lo miró seria – solo voy a esperar que termines y luego me vas a llevar a mi casa, y hasta la próxima vez que te vuelva a ver - dijo todo de corrido para que los nervios no la hicieran tartamudear. Harry la miraba detenidamente y luego la observó de arriba abajo – ¿que, que me ves?

- Recién ahora me doy cuenta…

- ¿Qué?

- Que no te vistes demasiado atrevida cuando sales con Dean… - Ginny tomó un bocadito y se lo metió a la boca, para no tener que contestarle. Tampoco iba a confesar que se vestía sexy solo cuando salía con su hermano o cuando estele arreglaba citas que ella quería descartar. – ¿Por qué?

- Que te importa…

- A mí me gusta cómo se te marca el culo cuando te pones esos monos tan… - fingió un escalofrío. – tú sabes el efecto que tienen en mí.

- Parece que te vendieron cerveza adulterada – él la miró – solo así puedo entender las pelotudeces que estás diciendo.

- Tienes un culo de campeonato… y tu cuerpo entero…. – volvió a hacer que tenía un escalofrió y Ginny no aguanto mucho y comenzó a reír…

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo colorada – vas a traumarme tanto que no volveré a ponerme un mono en mi vida…

- Esa es la idea… - dijo sonriendo de costado. Ginny suspiró. – o al menos que no te lo pongas nada más que para m completo placer… - la miró – ¿vas a hacerme rogarte mucho tiempo?

- Harry… - él le pidió que se callara un rato, para escuchar la canción que sonaba en el bar. – oh, amo esa canción…

- ¿La conoces? – dijo ella prestando atención…

- Claro – tarareó un poco la música y luego la miró _- __"__Nadie dijo que era fácil, es tal vergüenza para nosotros el separarnos._ – Ginny abrió los ojos al escuchar a Harry cantar tan afinado - _Nadie dijo que era fácil, Nadie dijo jamás que sería así de difícil. _– la miró a los ojos y luego le acarició un mechón de cabello rojo que había caído rebelde sobre la mejilla - _Oh, llévame de nuevo al comienzo__._"

- Es una bonita canción… - solo dijo.

- Si, - se acercó – supongo que es una manera de decir, lo siento… - le tomó la mano y la besó, pero para Ginny fue tan diferente la reacción de su cuerpo a lo que sintió cuando Dean, la besara. Harry quemaba la piel, y derretía la voluntad. – y también es un manera muy bonita de decir… comencemos desde cero. – La lengua se deslizó entre los dedos, incitándola, y esperando una respuesta fijó su mirada esmeralda en su cara.

- No vas a dejar de insistir hasta lograr lo que deseas... – él sonrió mientras se levantaba y dejaba el dinero en la mesa. Ella se colocó el abrigo sin su ayuda y esperó a que él se pusiera su chaqueta…

- Hay una canción, que me ayuda a contestarte… - ella arqueó las cejas expectante y el rió – _"no voy a dejar de intentarlo…porque creo en los milagros…"_ – Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia, y salieron a la calle. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el tiempo en que duró el viaje. Harry miraba pensativo hacia el camino, como si nada ni nadie pudiera distraerlo. Como si todo el tiempo su cabeza maquinara estrategias, no solo para trabajar, sino para todos los ámbitos de la vida. Analizando a la distancia la noche pasada, Ginny no tuvo que convencerse mucho para saber que Harry había dirigido la salida desde el momento en que se acercara a la mesa. Dean lamentablemente había pasado a un segundo plano para ella, por no decir que había desaparecido completamente. Harry tenía el don de hacer desaparecer a cualquiera que estuviera a su lado. Acaparaba el oxígeno, el espacio, los sonidos… todos los sentidos estaban pendientes de cualquier cosa que hiciera Harry, y lamentablemente Ginny dejó de pelear contra los imposibles. Ginny se sentía, tratando de evitar a Harry, como el quijote, peleando contra los molinos de viento, e intentado la epopeya de ganarles. Una tarea de por si imposible. Volvió a mirarlo y él concentrado en el tráfico hizo un gesto de turbación. Fue en ese instante que Ginny se dio cuenta que nunca le ganaría a ese molino… y supo también, que aceptar como amigo a Harry sería bueno para su salud mental… aunque su cuerpo y su alma y más que nada su corazón, anhelaban otra cosa, era a lo único que podía aspirar sin terminar lastimada. No quería un amigo, querían un hombre que fuera reciproco a la hora de entregar su cariño. Pero tampoco debía ser tonta. Amar a Harry era una cosa, pretender que él la ame, otra muy diferente… dolorosamente distinta. Por el momento iba a dejar que la cosa fluyera por el lado de la amistad. Sonrió con picardía. Y cada vez que se vieran recordaría siempre ponerse esos monos que a él lo perdían.

Harry estaba más que pendiente del camino, de cada uno de los movimientos que Ginny hacía. Ella estaba demasiado tensa a la hora de entrar en su auto, cosa que entendió porque él estaba también tan tieso que si lo tocaban se rompería en pedazos. No era para menos. Era el perfume, maldita sea, había olvidado el fuerte y dulzón olor a jazmines que ella usaba, y debilitaba su voluntad, y que había empezado a sentir apenas quedaran encerrados en el habitáculo. Había olfateado algo de él cuando le besara la oreja, pero era casi imperceptible con tantos aromas y olores en el bar. Ahora, ese maldito perfume te estampaba contra la realidad que había dejado de lado antes de verla con Dean. La deseaba. Pero aunque la necesidad imperiosa de tenerla en sus brazos era fuerte y devastadora como un huracán, sabía que no debía apurar las cosas. Antes de salir se dijo con fiereza _"condones afuera",_ y había dejado los que llevaba habitualmente en el bolsillo en la mesa de noche. Ella necesitaba tiempo para confiar en él, y Harry no iba a ser tan tonto de perder la oportunidad de compartir tiempo con ella por la debilidad de la carne. No, esta vez antes de perder los nervios iba a ser frío calculador y armar la mejor estrategia. La miró. Ella merecía cualquier sacrificio que pudiera hacer. Suspiró. Pero que duro estaba resultando. Más cuando ella amparada por la semioscuridad hacía ese mohín con sus labios y él tenía tantas ganas de devorarle la boca de un beso… quizás lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja y bajar lentamente y saborear su garganta. Seguramente ella tiraría hacia atrás la cabeza para que él tenga libre acceso a su cuello y luego con un suave pero rápido movimiento, quitarle la blusa y chuparle con ansias sus hermosas y sedosas…

- Te pasaste de calle, Harry… – dijo ella rápidamente, y él reaccionó haciendo chirriar los frenos – ¿estás bien? - preguntó, a lo que él con los ojos cerrados y respirando entrecortadamente asintió. Merlín, ¿por qué su libido tuvo que elegir ese momento para imaginar eso? Pensó, al tiempo que sin mirarla ponía la palanca de cambios en reversa y automáticamente retrocedía para estacionar al frente de su edificio. Ella lo miró detenidamente y Harry rogó que no bajara su mirada hacia su pantalón. Porque iba a ver la gran potencia de su deseo… sonrió y casi estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas… recordó cómo se reía cuando era adolescente y leía en las novelas rosas de su madre esa frase que usaban las autoras para ser políticamente correctas, o diría su madre, tan soñadora, y no decir _"tenía la polla más dura que una piedra"_ – ¿Harry?

- Si, estoy bien… - dijo - no recordaba la calle… - la miró. Ella sonrió - ¿disculpa, no te lastimaste con el cinturón? – ella movió la cabeza negativamente. – bien… - se quitó el cinturón y bajó – no te bajes te ayudo.

- No es necesario… - él se agachó para mirarla por la ventanilla de su puerta.

- No sería un caballero si no lo hiciera… - sonrió al ver a Ginny tensarse otra vez – tranquila, no voy a violarte… - y dio la vuelta y rápidamente le abrió la puerta.

- Gracias… - él cerró la puerta

- Ginny... – ella lo miró – que dices… - se acercó. Pero al ver la actitud seria de Ginny se detuvo – ¿me perdonas? – le tendió la mano – ¿podemos borrar lo mal que me comporté contigo y ser amigos?

- Harry... –dijo ella – no se… yo… -lo miró.

- No espero nada más que tu amistad, Ginny – le tomó la mano y la besó. Ginny cerró los ojos y suspiró. Harry se enderezó y la miró a los ojos. Ella miró los ojos esmeraldas tan parecidos al gatito de Shrek, exactamente de la misma manera en que suplicaba su madre. Ella sonrió. – que dices…

- Podemos ser amigos… - dijo y Harry sonrió – nada más que amigos Harry.

- Si, amigos… nada mas- dijo sonriente y levantó la mano como para hacer un voto de compromiso y luego se dieron la mano sellando el pacto. – debo irme… - Ella asintió.

- Si ya es tarde y tengo que levantarme temprano… - Harry se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla que a Ginny le calentó el cuerpo. – chau Harry.

- Chau… - dio la vuelta - ¡ey, Ginny espera! – dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta del edificio y le daba un paquete mediano – un regalo para comenzar nuestra amistad… -ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Gracias… - solo dijo mientras él se dirigía a su auto, pero antes de meterse dentro, la llamó. Ella una vez que puso la llave en la puerta, se dio vuelta para saludarlo con la mano.

- ¿Ginny? – ella lo miró expectante –¿puedo darte un consejo de amigo? – ella asintió – deja a Dean… no te conviene. – ella sonrió y entró al edificio sin responder. Esperó el elevador y cuando este cerró sus puertas y comenzó a subir a su piso se apoyó sobre la pared y suspiró. Merlín que dulce era cuando se lo proponía. Y que duro iba a ser comportarse como amigos cuando ella quería todo con él. Miró el paquete que estaba toscamente envuelto y comenzó a abrirlo. Tenía demasiado papel rustico y estaba atado con un hilo de lana de color rojo. Sonrió. Tan típico de Harry, metódico y organizado para su trabajo, pero para los detalles, era tan desorganizado. Cuando terminó ese lio de papel comenzó reírse a carcajadas… El muy desgraciado le había regalado un paquete de café. A él le encantaba el café y entendía perfectamente el mensaje. Ahora iba poder invitarlo sin dobles intenciones… suspiró. Iba a ser muy duro para ella ser su amiga. Por lo pronto iba a ser caso a su primer consejo.

Al día siguiente, Harry estaba sentado en su oficina, pensando en lo bien que la había pasado la noche anterior. Ginny ya era su amiga. Su madre había tenido razón en eso de no presionar por algo. Recordó que Lily le había dicho esa tarde… _"hijo, las cosas son más fáciles si fluyen naturalmente… si presionas para que se den, no obtendrás los frutos que quieres recoger…"_ y él había seguido al pie de la letra su consejo, y así como el agua entre sus dedos las cosas habían fluido y él había recogido su fruto… Ginny ya era su amiga. Sonrió.

Diez minutos después, Dean apareció con una mirada feroz y dando un portazo se metió en su cubículo. Al parecer los saboteadores de inodoros muggles lo habían tenido demasiado ocupado. Tres minutos después, sonó su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje. Lo abrió y tuvo ganas de saltar y gritar de la euforia. Era Ginny, y el escueto mensaje decía: "_le hice caso a mi nuevo amigo… acabo de terminar con Dean… ;)"_

Se repantigó en el sillón de su pequeña oficina, sonriendo de satisfacción… celebraría este pequeño triunfo, pero no iba dormirse en los laureles. Y se prometió que en un tiempo no muy lejano ella iba a ser su novia. No en vano era el niño que sobrevivió. Si pudo vencer a Voldemort, podía con lo que sea…

* * *

Nota de la autora: no hace falta decir a quien pertenecen las pequeñas frases de canciones que utilicé. Pero voy a nombrar las cuatro.

_Dime que no_, de Arjona; _Volverte a amar_, que la canta Alejandra Guzmán; _El verdadero amor perdona_; de Maná y una versión en español algo chapucera de "The Scientist, " de coldplay, que encontré dando vueltas por la web, porque lo que me conocen saben que aprendí ingles con un australopithecus…

No tengo mas que decir, adeus… nos vemos en estos días en LQNF.

Si pasan por twitter o Facebook, me vana encontrar con el mismo nickname en el primero y "solo anatripotter" en el segundo.

Impresones, por el botón azul… tomatazos, sección Facebook.

Y le pido perdón a mi vieja, que la cansé de tanto cantar "the Scientist",al punto que me dijo, si tanto te gusta cantar porque no te presentas en "soñando por cantar" un programa de Tv... yo lo pnesé y desistí. Entre mi gritos y los del conductor ibamos a dejar sordos a media Córdoba!


	11. Capítulo 10

**vHola, hola1 sin más preámbulos, les dejo el décimo… Dedicado a Nattu potter, y sus eternas charlas via ya sabes… YEGUA, espero que sea de tu agrado.**

**Y un dato: si el personaje nuevo se parece a alguien de la realidad, no es coincidencia, lo pensé minuciosamente y si se pasan por mi cuenta de Facebook Anatri Potter, van a ver una imagen que lo pinta de cuerpo entero.**

**Espero que les guste, yo me reí mucho escribiéndolo!**

**Capitulo 10 **

Varias semanas comunicándose vía mensajes de textos, con algunas bromas, comentarios sin importancia y alunas insinuaciones de su parte, hicieron pensar a Harry que tenía todas las de ganar con Ginny en ese momento. Todo el tiempo sonreía como un pavote, cada vez que su teléfono emitía el pitido característico.

Lo que nunca se imaginaría es que después de que ella se ausentara de su vida, por unas semanas, debido a una gira de las Arpías vaya a saber dónde mierda, como él solía pensar; y después de no tener noticias de ella, ni llamados, ni lechuzas, ni mierda, tal como él farfullaba en soledad, nunca, nunca podría haber imaginado lo que vio cuando enterándose por medio de Ron, que su hermana ya estaba en Londres, tuvo la feliz idea de ir a encontrarla a la salida del estadio de las Arpías… había seguido los consejos de su madre, respecto a que las mujeres, necesitan ser halagadas de alguna manera, y las flores podrían ser una detalle más que halagador… Por eso se había levantado temprano, y se había trasladado hasta un mercado de flores en Londres, y había elegido según él, el más espectacular ramo… A ojos del vendedor, era un miserable y tacaño comprador.

Mierda, lo que estaba viendo, no era nada halagador… se sentía como un tremendo asno, parado con la boca abierta, y las flores en la mano… solo le faltaba rebuznar en protesta… las flores eran un bonito bouquet con jazmines y otras florcitas de mierda, que acompañaban el pequeño, pero según su mamá siempre un romántico detalle. ¡Detalle mis calzones! pensó Harry… Merlín, nunca se había sentido tan estúpido… tenía ganas de comerse las flores, todo con tal de que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba haciendo el papel de completo idiota, frente a esa pelirroja imposible. Porque ella, sin tener la más mínima idea de que Harry estaba en la vereda del frente, se encontraba con lo que aparentemente, era un joven perfecto... una mirada más detenida en el desconocido masculino que amenazaba su paz interior, le hizo darse cuenta, que solo Ginny podría decir que ese infeliz fuera perfecto. Harry tuvo ganas de escupirlo. Alto, muy alto… y con lo que para el mundo era una vestimenta muy chic, pero para Harry parecía un andrajoso delincuente. Cubría su rubia melena con un gorro de lana. De seguro, pensó, el tipo nunca se baña… y era más que seguro que tenía piojos, por la forma en que se rascaba la cabeza. ¡Diablos, con las dos manos! Y ella… suspiró. Ella sin siquiera tener la más mínima consideración de la taquicardia que el pobre auror estaba teniendo, se abrazaba y besaba con ese mugriento… tonta e inconsciente, besarlo sin saber si tenía algún tipo de infección… con seguridad le olía la boca. La rabia arrellanó en su cuerpo, y sin otra idea que cruzar la calle y romperle la cara a ese idiota por tocar lo que no le corresponde. Lo suyo… "_mía_…" rugió el monstruo de los celos, y urgió en su interior la necesidad de correr hacia ese malnacido y saltarle al cuello… Y eso hizo… dio un paso al frente, y solo la potente bocina de un camión le hizo desistir. Hiperventilando del susto, y con los ojos abiertos, observaba como el desconsiderado camionero le mostraba el dedo medio… ¡y él casi muere atropellado! Miró hacia la vereda de enfrente… todo por culpa de esa pelirroja, y del mugriento que la abrazaba… _"mierda,"_ murmuró, al tiempo que daba una voltereta y desaparecía… tampoco iba a hacer el papel de tremendo imbécil frente a los nuevos tortolos…

Ginny estaba tan contenta con la relación que estaba iniciando con Yoni… era lindo… bueno, no era tan musculoso como Dean, ni tampoco tenía los ojos tan vivaces como… él. Suspiró. Harry… aun sonreía cuando recordaba su primer intento de acercamiento, después de su conversación camino a su casa. No iba a sucumbir y salir con él, tal cual deseaba… no, esa no era la Ginny que se había jurado a si misma ignorarlo sistemáticamente… pero no contaba con que Harry, en cambio, la sorprendería dándole el espacio suficiente, o en otras palabras, no acosándola con segundas intenciones. Por el contrario, habían logrado mantener una discreta conexión únicamente a través del teléfono… oh, se lamentaba cada vez que su corazón, burbujeaba de alegría cada vez que la canción que había elegido como su tono personal, sonaba en los parlantes de su teléfono. Y su alegría era tan grande cuando, a punto de dormir y ya esperando que Harry terminara la charla, él le cantaba alguna canción algo romántica, y ella podía soñar… pero tampoco era tonta. Harry no buscaba encontrar el amor y compartir el resto de sus días con ella. No, para Harry ella era un reto, y con ella no quería una novia… no quería más que ganar en la puja entre el amor y el simple entretenimiento… En síntesis, Harry no quería una relación. Solo buscaba la conquista de Ginny con el solo propósito de obtener la victoria, porque nunca era el abandonado… él siempre abandonaba o hacía todo lo posible porque la cuestión se terminara por cansancio. Ella no iba a ser una más.

Si bien cada noche, una vez que terminaba los interminables intercambios de mensajes, ella se quedaba rememorando una y otra vez, la noche de la primera vez… siempre despertaba sofocada y angustiada con la pesadilla del día después… la tarde en que Harry la rechazara de la peor manera. Pensaba que ya todo había sido superado... pero eran después esas llamadas, en que casi sucumbía a los encantos de Harry Potter, que siempre aparecían con más fuerza, como si su subconsciente le gritara una advertencia… como si su mente, le dijera: "_Camina con cuidado cuando se trate de Harry Potter, ya que estarás pisando sobre suelo pantanoso, y si das un solo paso hacia adelante, sin tomar serias precauciones, vas a hundirte en el dolor…_"

Fue la providencia que sin querer, y luego de una ausencia prolongada de Londres por asuntos de su profesión, Ginny conoció a Yoni. Había tropezado con él en una salida de recreación con sus compañeras de equipo y había quedado prendada de su mirada de un color gris, parecido a las nubes que cubrían la mayor parte del tiempo Londres. Yoni era tan alto, tan jovial, tan completamente fácil de tratar… frunció el ceño. Bueno, no era un adonis… pero le había caído demasiado bien… venía de una relación un tanto complicada, lo cual le hizo pensar que en Yoni encontraría un apoyo, y alguien a quien amar… era atento, caballero cuando salían juntos excepto en aquellos momentos en que salían a tomar algo. Simplemente porque él se tomaba literalmente, la frase "salir a tomar" a pecho… ¡Merlín, se tomaba todo! Pero a pesar de su problema con la bebida, Yoni era bonito, jovial, gracioso, medio lelo… ¡pero era lindo! Y manejable… ah, demonios… servía, para alejar de la mente a Harry… Hermione y sus consejos sobre besar muchos sapos, hasta encontrar el príncipe… bueno, Yoni era uno de los sapos.

Y ahora estaba allí. Había recibido uno de esos mensajes tan graciosos de Harry… enviaba uno todos los días, pero ella no le había respondido ninguno desde que saliera de gira con su equipo de Quidditch… ella necesitaba tiempo para procesar su relación, o mejor dicho, su no relación con él… y ahora estaba Yoni, que sorpresivamente había viajado desde, vaya uno a saber dónde diablos estaba, hasta Gales, para verla en las afueras del estadio de las Arpías… en Gales… Que dulce que era, ahora abrazado a ella y dándole un beso en la roja cabellera… y luego la miraba con esa sonrisa radiante, que a Ginny le hizo recordar un caballo patudo que tenía el verdulero de Ottery Saint Chadpole y cuyos dientes habían ido a adornar el culo de Fred un día en que los gemelos, decidieron ponerle uno de sus fuegos artificiales entre las patas. Lo miró, y ahogó una risa: Yoni tenía el mismo tipo de cabello del caballo, rubio paja, y demasiado sucio… ¡incluso cuando se reía recordaba su relincho! Volvió a mirar la sonrisa de Yoni… _"¿Merlín, eso que tiene entre los dientes es un trozo de lechuga?"_ y él se acercaba terroríficamente con el propósito de besarla! "_Oh por favor, que no me bese, que no me bese… Merlín…" _a punto de unir sus delicados labios sabor frambuesa, con la cloaca, digo la boca de Yoni, un afortunado camión decidió hacer sonar su estridente bocina, y alejó el peligro de la boca de Yoni y su asquerosa lechuga, de su boca… Ginny respiró profundamente y observó hacia donde estaba el camión… y estaba... Entrecerró los ojos, al ver una figura en la vereda del frente. Lamentablemente el sol le daba de lleno en su cara, y no podía vislumbrar nada… nada salvo… una cabellera negro azabache… y cuando pudo ver bien, la figura había desaparecido.

Harry entró como una tromba, al cuartel de aurores…. Aun hiperventilando, y echando humo por la boca, sudando y adolorido, como si hubiera corrido la maratón de Londres, en puntas de pie y descalzo… subió las escaleras, porque con la bronca que cargaba, se había olvidado que podía usar el elevador, y abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que los goznes chirriaron. Se detuvo a escucharlos un momento, porque el sonido era tan estupendo, pero luego se acordó que tenía que seguir porque la bronca lo consumía… miró hacia los cubículos y vio a la persona que venía a buscar. Rápidamente se dirigió a matarlo.

Ron estaba tan contento esa mañana. Como nunca, Hermione le había preparado un sustancioso desayuno, tan parecido al de su madre, que sonrió el recordar cuanto le había dicho que la amaba. Solo que Hermione en vez de sonreír como una boba enamorada, solo había chasqueado la lengua y mirarlo con asco. Claro, si le hubiera dicho que la amaba con la boca vacía y no llena de bollos con crema, el efecto podría haber sido diferente. Se encogió de hombros y volvió al pergamino que estaba leyendo. Era un perfil psicológico del posible asesino cereal… serial se corrigió con una maldición. De pronto la puerta casi salió eyectada hacia adentro del cuartel y un furioso Harry, entraba, y se detenía a mirar la puerta… un segundo, dos… tres… a los cinco al parecer el cerebro comenzó a andar y lo último que supo Ron fue que las manos de su amigo estaban alrededor de su preciado cuellito, y que su amigo, casi hermano del alma, lo miraba con odio, mientras gritaba, y farfullaba varias cosas, al parecer hacia su persona… ah, ahora que había aflojado un poco al agarre, entendía que lo que Harry estaba haciendo era insultarlo.

- ¡Pedazo de idiota! – le dio un zape en la cabeza que le acomodó los pensamientos – ¿me quieres decir cuando carajos ibas a decírmelo?

- Ha… Ha… Harry… - trató de hablar – no… no…

- ¡Deja de balbucear y dame una respuesta! – gritó – ¿me quieres decir qué diablos hace Ginny… qué está pensando? ¿Acaso no tiene dignidad?

- ¡Suéltame! – dijo golpeándolo en los antebrazos. Harry lo dejo y se sentó en otro lugar, lejos de su amigo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y comenzó a balancearse como si tuviera un ataque de pánico.

- Merlín… - balbuceó – he estado haciendo el papel de idiota… el ridículo… escribiendo tantas estupideces, comprando flores… - miró a su amigo – incluso he hecho una reservación en un fast food porque a ella no le gustan los restaurantes finos…

- Harry…

- ¿Y todo para qué? – se dijo – para que la muy sinvergüenza esté besándose con un… con un…

- ¿QUE? – chilló Ron – ¿que dijiste de mi hermana?

- Que tu hermana es una sinvergüenza…

- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo que dijiste después… eso de que se estaba besando con…

- ¡Ay, no te hagas el que no sabes de lo que te hablo! – dijo mirándolo al fin – si hubiera sido otra escena, la verdad hubiera pensado que tu hermana estaba dándole una moneda a un vagabundo… pero… - respiró entrecortadamente – pero luego…

- ¿Pero luego qué? – dijo Ron alarmado –

- Nadie le da una moneda a un vagabundo de la forma en que tu hermana… - respiró profundamente. Merlín hasta tenía nauseas.

- Harry, qué pasó, cuéntame todo…

- Fui a ver a tu hermana... – dijo tosiendo. Ron comprensivo, se levantó en busca de un vaso de agua, Harry le agradeció y se la bebió – ¿Ummm, no había con un poquito de hielo y limón? - Ron chasqueó la lengua.

- Déjate de pelotudeces y enfócate en la historia… - dijo dejando el vaso en el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – dijo Harry viendo donde el vaso fue a parar, sobre un papel…

- ¿Esto? – Harry asintió – ah, es el informe del perfil psicológico del asesino serial – dijo al descuido. Harry abrió los ojos.

- ¡Y le pusiste el vaso con agua encima! – dijo Harry alarmado – ¡serás pelotudo!

- ¿Quieres dejar esa mierda y decirme que pasó con mi hermana? - dijo, al ver a Harry, sacudir el pergamino de un lado al otro.

- ¡Esto es más importante que tu hermana! – dijo enarbolando el pergamino – de esto depende que mucha gente…

- Deja de ser exagerado – chasqueó la lengua – no dice nada… lo máximo que dice es que el posible asesino tiene un gran fetiche con el fuego… ¡gran novedad! Y algún trauma sufrido en su pasado lo hace revivirlo uno y otra vez, en sus víctimas… mierda y bla bla bla…

- Eso es importante…

- ¡MI HERMANA! – dijo chillando.

- Tiene un novio…

- ¿QUE?

- ¡QUE TIENE UN NOVIO! - gritó – ¿qué carajos, estás sordo?

- ¡No! – chilló Ron, y dio un golpe en la mesa – ¿cómo que tiene un novio? ¡Y yo no lo sabía!

- ¡Por qué diablos tienes que saberlo!

- ¡Porque puse a un novato a vigilarla!

- ¿En serio? – dijo Harry asombrado – a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido…

- ¡Porque no es tu puta hermana!

- Ey, Ginny no es puta…

- No lo dije en ese sentido…

- Ni en ese ni en ninguno – levantó la varita – retráctate.

- Se que mi hermana…

- ¡RETRACTATE!

- ¡Está bien, me retracto! – dijo alzando las manos. – puedes continuar con esa noticia de que mi… hermana, tiene novio

- Ni me lo recuerdes… - farfulló.

- Harry Por Merlín, dime qué diablos viste.

- Un zarrapastroso besando a tu hermana… - dijo pasándose la mano por la frente – Merlín me duele la cabeza…

- No puedo creerlo…

- Yo tampoco… como te dije, al verlo acercarse a ella pensé, que buena es Ginny, sonriéndole a los más necesitados… - dijo sereno – pero luego… luego…

- Toma más agua – Harry obedeció

- Luego… - tragó saliva – el tipo la abraza y la besa y ella… ¡ella ríe y lo abraza! Y cuando estuve a punto de cruzar y romperle la cabeza a ese infeliz…

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Casi me pisa un camión…

- ¡No!

- ¡Sí!

- ¿Y era grande?

- ¿El camión?

- ¡NO, el tipo!

- Ah, era alto… pero de lejos se le veía la cara de hambre… muerto de hambre infeliz…

- Y dices que…

- Que casi me pisa el camión...

- ¡No hablo del camión, estúpido, hablo del tipo, del supuesto novio de Ginny!

- Ah… bueno, es alto, delgado…

- No hubo ninguna señal que te advirtiera…

- ¡No! – chilló – sólo tocó la bocina y luego me mostró el dedo medio…

- ¿Quién, Ginny? – dijo Ron extrañado.

- ¡No, el camionero! - dijo Harry blanqueando los ojos – te dije que casi me pisa el camión…

- Yo te hablo de mi hermana… si en alguno de tus mensajes, ella…

- No, nada… bueno, no nos comunicábamos desde que se fue de gira con el equipo, pero… - suspiró – quizás allí lo conoció…

- Dijiste que era alto… - Harry iba a preguntar algo – ¡y no hablo del camionero! – Harry cerró la boca – ¿alguna otra seña que logre identificarlo? ¡Y NO HABLO DEL CAMIÓN!

- Si, ya se… el tipo… bien, no estaba mal de cara, si te gustan los pichones de buitre… y no le vi bien la cabeza porque tenía un gorro mugriento que le cubría el pelo… - lo miró – quizás… - dijo pensativo.

- ¿Quizás, que?

- Podríamos traerlo como sospechoso de… - dijo en tono conspirativo.

- ¿Sospechoso de qué? – dijo Ron serio.

- No se… de… de… ¿traficante de piojos? – rieron – no te rías, idiota

- Te pegó mal mi hermana…

- No, no es eso… - bufó - quiero que sea mi novia… nada serio, pero… bueno, si yo no soy… - lo miró - ella no se merece terminar con un tipo tan…

- Merlín, Harry de solo imaginarme al tipo de acuerdo a lo que me dices, tengo ganas de detenerlo por acopio de… - dijo Ron preocupado.

- De mugre… - dijo murmurando – debe tener toneladas y toneladas de mugre debajo de esa ropa.

- Merlín, quizás sea una obra de caridad…

- Por como él la abrazaba, yo no estaría muy ilusionado… - dijo Harry – ella… ella ya tiene novio – se levantó – en fin… voy a leer el pergamino a ver que podemos sacar sobre el maldito asesino…

- Le viste bien la identificación?

- ¿Al novio de tu hermana?

- ¡No, al camionero! – dijo riendo Ron, pero Harry no se lo tomó con gracia, le envió un hechizo mocomurcielagos tan potente que Ron fue a parar detrás del archivero.

Hermione estaba algo nerviosa. Ron había llegado a su departamento después de un día demasiado duro en la oficina de aurores. Primero, ni una puta pista del asesino. Segundo, el jefe del jefe, llámese Sirius Black, les recriminó su falta de profesionalidad al tomar cada uno de los elementos que sirvan para dilucidar el caso. Al parecer había llegado a sus manos el perfil psicológico arruinado con agua, y como consecuencia de ello, Harry y él habían recibido un apercibimiento. No le asombró la sanción, lo que si le pareció realmente sorprendente, fue la reacción de Harry. El tan obsesivo a la hora de tener su legajo inmaculado, frente a la queja del jefe, solo se encogió de hombros, y volvió al trabajo. y luego se había sentado en su escritorio para hacer que trabajaba, pero no había hecho nada… hasta después de comer. Después, al parecer había caído en cuenta que todo estaba perdido y se dedicó a romperle las soberanas pelotas revisando y releyendo cada uno de los archivos de los viejos criminales… tenía la puta creencia que el asesino había cometido un error…algo en cada una de las escenas había dejado un mensaje, algo… fue por eso que cuando revisando todos los archivos no encontramos nada, se pusieron a releer todos y cada uno de los hechos… analizando las escenas de los crímenes y hablando con los sobrevivientes…

Y habían llegado al final de la jornada, demasiado cansados y sin nada limpio para que adelantaran el caso. Y ahora estaba descansando en su sofá favorito… el único que tenían en la sala. Y Hermione iba y venía impidiéndole ver su programa favorito… Bob Esponja. Al cabo de diez minutos de verla ir y venir, ir y venir… aclaró la garganta, y le pidió una limonada. Y luego Ron arqueó la ceja preocupado. Hermione sin decir nada, salió de la sala y volvió con un vaso lleno de fresca limonada. Algo andaba mal… algo serio y grave debía haber pasado para que su adorada Hermione, no le chillara por no ir él mismo a servirse la limonada. Tragó un poquito del líquido y luego escupió. _"oh Merlín, que no sea lo que estoy pensando… que no sea…"_ la miró

- Dime que no estás embarazada… - dijo mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos. Hermione, detuvo su marcha y lo miró como si le hubieran salido tres cuernos naranjas… no verdes, alrededor de su anaranjada cabellera.

- ¿Qué?

- Te veo ir y venir a cada rato... – murmuró – y luego me trajiste la limonada sin chistar… - volvió a mirarla – dime que no tienes un atraso…

- No… - dijo sin mirarlo.

- ¿Estas pensando en el dinero que gasté sin pedirte permiso para comprar esas revistas de Quidditch de colección?

- ¿Sacaste dinero de la cuenta conjunta para comprar unas estúpidas revistas? – dijo ella sorprendida

- ¿Por eso estás enojada?

- ¡Por eso podría enojarme! – dijo ella. Ron le señaló el sofá y ella de mala gana se sentó.

- Dímelo.

- Ginny tiene novio…

- ¡Oh, me cago en la mierda! – dijo dándole un golpe al almohadón… - y luego la miró – dime que no es como me lo describió Harry…

- ¿Harry lo ha visto?

- Si… - farfulló – y no me dio una descripción aceptable del individuo…

- Yo no lo conozco…

- ¿Y por qué estás nerviosa? – ella bajó la mirada – ah, no me lo digas… va a presentártelo para que tú la ayudes a introducirlo a la familia…

- Bueno...

- No vas a verte con ella en ningún lugar…

- No voy a encontrarme con ella en ningún lugar…

- Qué bueno…

- Porque va a venir a cenar el jueves…

- ¡QUE!

- Ron…

- QUE CARAJOS SE TE CRUZÓ POR LA CABEZA QUE…

- ¡Ginny está ilusionada!

- ¡No puede estar ilusionada de estar con un vagabundo!

- No es ningún vagabundo… dijo que es… artista itinerante…

- Es actor de películas...

- No precisamente… - dijo nerviosa

- ¿Y que es artista itinerante?

- Bueno, actúa aquí y allá… - dijo evasiva.

- Hermione…

- Bien, trabaja en los semáforos…

- ¿Que, cambia de color para que la gente avance o no según el… color en que se enciende? – dijo confundido.

- No trabaja de semáforo idiota, trabaja como malabarista, en la calle…

- ¿Es un vago callejero que trabaja por monedas? – dijo sorprendido- ¿y donde conoció a Ginny, haciendo malabares con un par de manzanas?

- Tres…

- ¿Tres qué?

- Tres manzanas era lo que… olvídalo.

- De una buena vez te digo que no voy a aceptar que ese… vago atorrante… Merlín Hermione, ¿no podías al menos decirle que lo ibas a consultar conmigo?

- Vino y me dijo… y cito _"ey Hermione, adivina que, tengo novio… si y voy a llevarlo a cenar el jueves a tu casa… prepara algo rico y sustancioso…"_ y luego se fue...

- Claro que quiere algo rico y sustancioso… - dijo Ron – según Harry tiene cara de muerto de hambre… y si se gana la vida moviendo las manzanitas… no debe comer seguido.

- Ron...

- ¿Te das cuenta que me pones en un aprieto entre mi amigo Harry y ese vago desconocido?

- ¿Que tiene que ver Harry?

- ¡Odia al tipo!

- ¿Por qué?

- Hermione… Harry ha estado cortejando a Ginny desde su… bueno, baste decir que ellos… - e hizo la seña universal para que su novia entendiera que entre Ginny y Harry hubo intimidad.

- Eres un grosero… – dijo Hermione dándole un golpe en la mano.

- Es la verdad… lo hicieron en la fiesta de beneficencia… bueno después de la fiesta quiero decir - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – y él está interesado en que sea su novia.

- Porque es la primera que se le escapa…

- Si, él la corrió – dijo suspirando – señal que ella le gusta mucho.

- ¿Y que vamos a hacer con nuestro querido invitado?

- Ya no podemos hacer nada para que no venga… - dijo Ron – a menos que…

- Qué…

- Harry dice que es un tipo mugriento… quizás si indirectamente prendemos sahumerios o accionamos los desodorantes de ambientes…

- ¡No vas a hacer eso!

- Entonces…

- Solo nos queda poner nuestra mejor cara de póker…

- ¿Qué?

- Mostrarnos políticamente correctos…

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Merlín, que te comportes como una persona civilizada!

- Ah… pero si lo sientas en la mesa, pon una bolsa en el asiento por las dudas. Ah, y abre la ventana para que circule el aire...

- ¡Ron eres imposible! – dijo y levantándose se fue a la cocina

- quizás yo no pueda hacer nada por espantar al pretendiente… pero conozco a alguien que si puede hacerlo. – y sin perder más tiempo, buscó su teléfono y marcó la tecla directa. Espero unos segundos y alguien atendió - _Soy yo…_

_- ¿Ron, por qué hablas en voz baja? – preguntó Harry._

_- No quiero que me escuche la lechuza moteada…_

_- Si Hermione supiera que ese es su nombre clave, te mataría._

_- No se enterará, si tú no se lo dices… - Harry rió._

_- Que quieres…_

_- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Ron._

_- Estudiando_

_- Merlín, eres imbécil… estudiando… búscate una chica._

_- ¿Tú dices?_

_- ¡Claro!_

_- No… mejor estudio…_

_- Ok… oye, ¿Que tienes que hacer el jueves, por la noche?_

_- Tengo un curso de especialización en sigilo y rastreo._

_- ¡Eres el mejor en sigilo y rastreo! ¿Para qué diablos quieres hacer un jodido curso de sigilo y rastreo?_

_- ¡No lo curso, yo lo imparto!_

_- Oh… y dime, ¿Puedo ir?_

_- Te haría falta…- acotó Harry._

_- Bien… Apúntame – dijo decidido._

_- ¿Para que me preguntaste lo del jueves?_

_- ¿Qué jueves?_

_- Ron, me preguntaste que si estaba libre el jueves por la noche, te dije lo del curso y quiero saber qué tenías en mente… o que sucederá el jueves…_

_- Ah, cierto… no voy a poder ir a hacer el curso de sigilo y rastreo_

_- ¡Ron, tu acabas de apuntarte!_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Ummm… No se… ¿será porque eres un pelotudo en sigilo y rastreo?_

_- Ah, si… ¡Ey! – Harry comenzó a reír – déjate de bobadas…_

_- No, tu déjate de bobadas y dime para qué me llamaste_

_- El jueves, cierta lechucita colorada, va a venir a cenar… - bufó – y trae de compañía al cara de buitre disecado.._

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Lo que escuchaste_

_- ¿A qué hora?_

_- ¿A qué hora que?_

_- ¿Ron, estás enfocado en la comunicación o estás mirando a Bob Esponja?_

_- ¡Diablos Harry, me estoy perdiendo mi programa favorito!_

_- ¡RON! ¡La hora de la cena!_

_- Ah, a las siete._

_- Bien, el curso termina a las seis… estaré ahí a las seis treinta… y por favor no los cites hasta las siete treinta…_

_- Dudo que pueda venir temprano…digo por el trabajo que tiene... - resopló._

_- ¿Que hace? – ron rió _

_- Dejaré que te sorprendas…_

_- Okay… Ron…_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Gracias…_

_- Ayúdame a sacar la costra mugrienta de la vida de mi hermana y yo te ayudo en tu misión._

_- Hecho… - y cortó._

- ¿Con quién hablabas?

- Harry…

- Que quería… - dijo Hermione y luego lo miró sospechosamente – no le habrás dicho de…

- No… - dijo serio, y agradeció que las orejas no le ardieran, sino Hermione descubriría la mentira – solo llamaba para preguntarme si me apuntaba a un curso de sigilo y rastreo, que él va a dar.

- Te haría falta… - dijo Hermione esperanzada.

- Tú también piensas que soy una mierda en sigilo y rastreo

- Solo lo digo porque… - lo miró – la última misión en que tenías que vigilar a un sospechoso te disfrazaste de Batman…

- ¡Pero era en una convención de comics!

- ¡Si, pero tu tenías que ir a una convención de veteranos de guerra muggle! – Ron suspiró.

- Si, por eso asistiré… - dijo resignado.

- Cuando…

- El jueves…

- ¡No vas a dejarme sola con la cena y mucho menos con tu hermana!

- Vendré a tiempo – la abrazó – no te preocupes, querida, te prometo que me voy a comportarme muy bien con mi pretendido cuñadito… tanto que no vas a conocerme de lo tan políticamente correcto que voy a ser. – Y Hermione no supo por qué en ese momento un tremendo escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

###

Jueves en la noche. Ginny estaba nerviosa con lo que iba a suceder. Por primera vez llevaba a alguien a cenar a la casa de su hermano… y nada menos que de su hermano Ron. Pero a pesar de eso, sabía que si Yoni pasaba la prueba con ron, entraba en su familia por un caño. Suspiró mientras se acercaba al edificio donde estaba el departamento de su hermano. No sabía por qué se tomaba la molestia de presentarlo. Tampoco es que se iba a casar con él. Solo estaba pasando el rato, divirtiéndose, y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, le intrigaba el estilo de vida de Yoni… si bien ya le había cogido el truco de hacer malabares con las manzanas (y estaba segura que a ella le salía mejor), le entretenía escuchar su historia de vida, el vivir en la calle, tener apenas para comer y vivir como bohemio… quizás si ella tuviera las agallas haría lo mismo. Miró a Yoni y sonrió resignada. A quien quería engañar. Yoni nunca sería el sueño de su vida, y si estaba a su lado era porque… bueno ni ella sabía por qué estaba a su lado. Viéndolo detenidamente y de manera objetiva, Yoni daba lastima… suspiró. Nada que ver con sus antiguos pretendientes. Sonrió al recordar a Lily Potter, y su cara cuando lo presentó en una de las sesiones de fotografía. La pobre Lily pensó que era un candidato para el hospicio de pobres…

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz aterciopelada de Yoni la hizo volver a la realidad. Tenía una voz cálida y llena de ternura, pero a los segundos esa misma voz te irritaba. Y le daban ganas de rascarse cada vez que estaba cerca… de la misma manera que se rascaba hasta lastimarse cuando el único perro que su madre les permitió tener, se había escapado al pueblo y había vuelto lleno de pulgas… Jadeó nerviosa. _"Y si Yoni tuviera pulgas…"_

- Si estoy bien – dijo y tocó la puerta del departamento. Esperaron diez segundos, treinta… un minuto… _"ay Ron si no abres la puerta en un segundo más voy a patearte tanto en el…"_ la puerta se abrió y Ginny perdió todo el valor que había reunido desde que Yoni pasara a buscarla. Frente a ella, estaba un muy apuesto y verdaderamente muy limpio Harry, con una ceja levantada, y esa sonrisa socarrona, paseando su mirada esmeralda entre ella y su pretendiente… deteniéndose unos segundos en él y luego mirándola intensamente. – ¿tu?

- Hola tu… - dijo él con esa voz tan… gruesa y tan incitante… capaz de con sola una simple interjección emitida, hacerte caer las medias y mojarte las… - veo que vienes a horario… - abrió más la puerta – adelante, Ron y Hermione están en la cocina…

- Por qué…

- Al parecer Hermione, no tenía idea que iba a invitarme…

- ¿Tú te invitaste?

- ¿Me das tu abrigo? – ella se lo dio, y él a propósito rozó sus dedos con los de ella, haciéndola jadear. – tu quien seas, quítate el abrigo… ah, y por allí está el baño…

- ¿El baño? - dijo Yoni, sin entender. Harry lo miró de arriba abajo.

- Digo por si tienes la necesidad de lavarte las manos… la cara… - encogió los hombros - bañarte… - murmuró mirándolo, pero Yoni no estaba atento. Se la pasaba mirando la decoración.

- Lindo lugar…

- Apuesto a que tú no ves uno así en años.

- Algo así… - dijo Yoni – me gusta más lo minimalista…

- Y las pulgas de los animalitos en tu cuerpo deben ser una especie de Hobby para ti… -susurró, Ginny se puso colorada.

- Harry, por favor… - dijo en un susurro suplicante y acompañó a Harry hacia el armario de las prendas.

- Jesús bendito, tengo miedo de poner esta cosa… – refiriéndose el abrigo del visitante – cerca de mi abrigo – la miró – ¿dónde conseguiste a este tipo, en un saldo de vagabundos?

- Es una persona muy atenta que…

- No se baña en años… no hace falta que me lo menciones… - suspiró. – ¿crees que con un encantamiento de casco burbuja podremos comer aliviados o solo abrimos la ventana para que el aire circule? – Ginny rió.

- Deja de hacerte el payaso…

- Vamos a la sala, si Ron lo ve, le va a dar un sincope…

- Harry, las copas están en… SANTA MADRE DE M… – chilló Ron horrorizado, mirando al tipo que supuestamente estaba con su hermana – ¡GINNY…

- Hola Ron…

- …Y TU AMIGO! – dijo más alarmado.

- Sí, pero no hace falta que grites… escucha perfectamente.

- Estas segura? – dijo Harry pasando cerca de ella - Me parece que debe tener tanta tierra en las orejas que no me sorprendería que fuera sordo. – Ginny cansada con la actitud de esos energúmenos, se acercó a su hermano.

- Ron, este es Yoni… por favor se bueno con él mientras voy a ver si Hermione necesita mi ayuda… - y desapareció por el pasillo de la cocina. Ron miró horrorizado al proyecto de hombre con el que salía su hermana. Harry chasqueó la lengua dando a entender que la situación no le gustaba en absoluto. La cosa iba a seria, si ella ya estaba presentando al impresentable a la familia…

- ¿Yoni? – preguntó Ron mirando al tipo. Si mal no recordaba, Harry era el que tenía que estar al lado de su hermana, no ese imbécil vestido de espantapájaros… toda la ropa rota, y mal aseada… Merlín, sus zapatillas estaban rotas, o esa era una pintura muy original de un dedo… ¡Demonios, no era una imagen, era su dedo que salía por un tremendo agujero! El joven ignorando los horríficos pensamientos de su anfitrión, sonrió tendiéndole la mano… Ron, se la dio de mala gana y se preguntó si Hermione aún tenía ese elemento muggle que servía para esterilizar… ah, y frotarse las manos con alcohol en gel no estaría mal tampoco.

- Yo soy Yoni… Yoni Melaveo… - ¡no!, Harry y Ron se miraron dispuestos a lanzar la más grande carcajada que pudieran emitir. Ese tipo no podía llamarse como se llamaba. Ron tratando de aguantar la risa, le tendió la mano.

- Eso seguro… - respondió Ron, al tiempo que observaba los ajustados pantalones rotos, que el tipo llevaba puestos. – y yo creo que si la vista no me engaña… - agregó.

- Nadie, ni con una lupa gigante, podría vérsela…- concluyó Harry. Yoni lo miró sin entender. – descuida, es una expresión cordial aquí en Inglaterra… ¿eres de por aquí?

- Sí, pero hace mucho que no estaba… veras mi profesión…

- ¿De que trabajas?

- Artista itinerante… - dijo sereno.

- ¿Qué?

- Trabaja moviendo pelotitas en los semáforos… - Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido de veras.

- ¿Eres de esos que joden a las personas en los semáforos y que luego los escupen e insultan cuando no les dejan una moneda?

- Bueno yo… - dijo colorado – nunca he tenido ese problema…

- Amigo, - dijo Ron palmeando a Harry – estás siendo desconsiderado con el visitante, y aun no te has presentado… se acercó a Yoni, este es mi amigo...

- Elver… - Ron arqueó la ceja.

- ¿Elver? – dijo Yoni. – es un nombre raro…

- Sí, pero a mí me va como anillo al dedo… - dijo Harry mirándolo divertido – tu eres…

- Yoni Melaveo… - respondió sonriente.

- Bien Yoni, saluda a Elver Galarga… - y le tendió la mano. Yoni le sonrió y le tendió la de él gustoso.

- Mucho gusto.

- No más que yo… - dijo Harry – pasamos al comedor… creo que hay unos entremeses deliciosos, y Ron, no seas tan desconsiderado, y danos algo de beber…

- Si, beber... – dijo Yoni, y a Harry y Ron les pareció que un hilillo de baba, recorría la comisura de su boca. – es que el trabajo…

- Si, mover las pelotitas debe darte mucha sed…

- Harry, pusiste las copas… - Hermione se detuvo en seco – oh, hay visitas…

- ¿Harry? – preguntó Yoni confundido, - no te llamas…

- Si mi amor… - dijo Ron interrumpiéndolo, y abrazando a su novia – Ven Hermy, déjame presentarte al amigo de Ginny… este es... Yani Selave… - dijo Ron burlón, y Hermione arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Cómo?

- No, - dijo Yoni – en verdad, Yoni Melaveo. – acercándose y dando un beso a Hermione.

- ¿Entiendes cariño? – dijo Ron divertido – YO NI ME LA VEO… - levantó las cejas sugestivamente – ¿a que yo no tengo ese problema?

- ¡No! – dijo ella colorada – por... porque... porque tú te llamas Ron, Ron Weasley…

- O, como me conocen en mi trabajo… Juancho – Harry rió.

- Juancho? - dijo Hermione sin entender.

- Juancho Talarga.

- ¡Ron!

- ¿Qué? La verdad no ofende… - miró al pretendiente de Ginny – ¿Yoni, cerveza o vino?

- ¡Los dos por favor! – Ron y Harry se miraron – mucha sed…

- ¡Si, claro!

- ¿Cómo estamos aquí? – dijo Ginny entrando rápidamente.

- O bien… - dijo Hermione, y se acercó a Ginny - ¿Yoni Melaveo? – ella asintió. – Merlín, con ese nombre será la burla de esos dos

- ¿Qué hace Harry aquí?

- Ron le debe la cuota del curso de sigilo y rastreo...

- ¿Qué curso?

- Uno que… el caso es que como Ron no quiso pagarle la cuota, Harry le dijo _" al menos invítame a cenar_…" y Ron lo trajo.

- Suena sospechoso…

- Harry sabía de tú y Yoni…

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida, pero la intervención de su pretendiente, le impidió enterarse de la noticia.

- ¡Ey Ginny! – dijo Yoni acercándose sonriente y oh no, pensó Ginny, con dos copas en las manos – estoy pasándola genial con mis nuevos amigos, Elver y Juancho…

- ¿Elver y Juancho? – dijo ella sin entender. Hermione resopló.

- Te dije que con ese nombre iban a burlarse de él. – siseó.

- Sí, pero Elver y Juancho…

- Elver Galarga – dijo señalando a Harry – y Juancho Talarga – dijo señalando a Ron – si no los conoces…

- A Elver lo conozco muy bien… - dijo Ginny y se puso colorada

- ¡Ginny! – dijo Hermione sorprendida y risueña.

- Merlín esos idiotas…

- Aguántate… - dijo molesta – ¿Yoni… es mugriento así o es solo una ilusión?

- No, es mugriento así…

- Merlín Ginny, Molly siempre me contó que eras las de llevarte todos los bichos a tu casa, pero esto…

- No me molestes… - se acercó a los demás – no deberías beber mucho Yoni.

- Estoy entre amigos…

- Sí, pero…

- Nada, Elver y Juancho… - ella miró a los otros.

- Yoni, en verdad ellos son Harry y Ron.

- Si? Y por que…

- Somos au…

- ¡No, son policías encubiertos… Scotland Yard! ¿Verdad? - dijo Ginny, haciéndoles entender con la mirada que Yoni era muggle. Yoni los miró temeroso.

- Si claro, Yo me llamo Potter... Harry Potter, y esos son nuestros nombres falsos. – dijo Harry moviendo las cejas como dándose importancia. Ginny bufó molesta.

- Ah… y digo… ¿Son de cuidado?

- Solo si tienes algo que ocultar…

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Pues no se… - dijo Harry acercándose – puedo oler a kilómetros si alguien ha usado o tiene algo que ver con estupefacientes…

- Estupefa… - dijo Ron sin entender esos términos tan muggles.

- Ron, es bueno en descubrir coartadas, investigar a fondo el prontuario de algún sujeto… como tú por ejemplo…

- Yo solo fui arrestado por fumar marihuana…

- ¿No hablaste mal de la Reina? – inquirió Harry

- Solo en suelo francés…

- ¿Cerca de la embajada?

- En la esquina...

- Eso cuenta como falta…

- ¿En serio?

- Si, tienes que estar a diez cuadras de la embajada…

- Artículo 4 inciso c del código de faltas ingles…

- Insultar a la reina… hablar mal del gobierno y

- La cena ya está lista… - dijo Hermione.

- Cuídate Yoni... estaremos vigilando tus pasos… - y sin más los dos se acercaron a la mesa del comedor.

La cena ocurrió sin sobresaltos, si no contaban con las acotaciones que hacían los dos idiotas, cada vez que Yoni hablaba de su profesión. Y lamentablemente Yoni se había puesto tan nervioso que había comenzado a beber copiosamente. Ron no ayudaba tampoco porque el infeliz, cada vez que Yoni vaciaba la copa, él se la llenaba animadamente.

Harry estaba divertido a veces, pero de vez en cuando miraba fijamente a Ginny, y ella, nerviosa solo bebía de su copa de a sorbitos, y trataba de enfocarse en la conversación de los demás… tratando de ignorar los ojos verdes que la fulminaban… y el tratar lamentablemente era una mera ilusión… o un pequeño suspiro del tiempo, solo hasta que la fuerza de esa mirada tan intensa, la hacía girar la cabeza y observarlo… Merlín, qué tenía ese hombre para que, con solo un guiño de ojos, le hiciera olvidar todo lo que estaba alrededor. No existía, ni su hermano, ni su cuñada… qué decir del pobre Yoni… La pregunta era estúpida. Harry tenía todo lo que ella quería… lamentablemente, él no quería nada de lo que ella le podría brindar: cariño, compañía y sobre todo, amor. Harry solo quería de ella, un momento de irracionalidad, pasión, deseo… tener una persona con la que compartir un momento. Pero nada a largo plazo. Lo miró_. " por qué diablos, no puedo ser lo que quieres en tu vida, Harry…" _pensó, y sus ojos se aguaron. Él desvió la mirada, decidiendo que Ron tenía algo más interesante para él, que observar a Ginny.

Harry sintió que la garanta se le cerraba de la rabia. Si el imbécil volvía a besarla en la mejilla una vez más, iba a saltar encima de la mesa y le iba a desgarrar la garganta con los dientes. Odiaba que la tocara, como si fuera su posesión… Ginny le pertenecía a él, y ese mugriento iba a entender por las buenas o por las malas, que con lo suyo nadie juega.

- Oye Yoni… - dijo dejando la copa en la mesa, y observándolo duramente. Yoni de los nervios se tomó el líquido de la copa de golpe.

- ¿Sí...? – dijo medio arrastrando la vocal. Ginny suspiró. Ya empezaba a hacerle efecto la ingesta de alcohol. Miró alarmada a su hermano que le llenaba otra vez la copa.

- ¿Que más te gusta beber además del vino, y la cerveza?

- Bueno… - bebió un poco – cervezas todas… vodka, caipirinha, margaritas, ginebra… - rió. Harry se enderezó a punto de hacerle una intervención quirúrgica, e injertarle la copa en la boca de un golpe. – pero a esa la bebo de a sorbitos…

- Mucho cuidado… - ladró Ron. Yoni se puso rojo – con mi hermana...

- ...No se juega... – ladró Harry. Ginny estaba colorada

- Solo era una broma… - dijo Yoni y bebió un sorbo más largo.

- Vuelve a bromear, con Ginny, y te puedo asegurar que tu apellido no va a ser un mero juego de palabras… va a ser un hecho. – Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida.

- Es una broma que hacemos entre nosotros…

- Hay cosas con las que no se bromea… - dijo Ron

- Claro… Juancho… – dijo molesta.

- Sigue con tu lista de bebidas alcoholicas Yoni…- dijo Harry

- Bueno, también está el mojito, el desarmador, me gusta la champaña, el tequila, brandy, bourbon, el ginger ale, y…

- ¿No te gusta el té? – preguntó irónico.

- ¡No! – dijo horrorizado…

- A Ginny le gusta el café… - dijo Harry y la miró. Ella completamente colorada decidió jugar con la servilleta.

- ¿En serio? – dijo Ron – no lo sabía hermanita… - agregó siguiéndole la corriente a su amigo.

- Claro… - dijo Harry divertido y sin sacarle los ojos de la vista – es lo primero que te ofrece cuando la llevas a su casa – la copa de vino que Harry tenía en la mano explotó sin que él le hiciera presión alguna. Completamente mojado con vino, miró sonriente a Ginny que en esos momentos apretaba la servilleta como si fuera a estrangularla.

- Que servicial que es mi hermanita… - dijo irónico.

- A mí no me ha ofrecido café… - dijo Yoni y luego miró a Ginny – ey colorada… - Hermione jadeó – ¿por qué no me ofreces café?

- Porque está en tu lista de las bebidas que te dan asco… - dijo ella. – y vuelve a decirme colorada y…

- Ginny, que tal te fue con la gira…

- Mal… - dijo Ron – se trajo una infección difícil de quitar…- miró a Ginny – ¿no hermanita? – Ginny blanqueó los ojos.

- Si hubiera sabido que estaría frente a la inquisición mágica… - murmuró

- Aguántate por traer a Yoni… - dijo Ron – oye Yoni… - este medio perdido por la cantidad de alcohol bebido, lo miró. Ron sonrió, el tipo ya estaba nocaut. – ¿más vino?

- Ron…- dijo Ginny molesta

- Quiero ir al baño… - dijo Yoni levantándose y trastabillando un poco.

- ¿Necesitas que te ayude? – dijo Harry – te puedo dar una mano… o un par de manos si quieres. – agregó amenazador.

- Harry…

- Solo quiero ayudar – dio encogiéndose de hombros.

- Gracias Elver, pero puedo solo…

- Trata de embocar en el inodoro, porque a Hermione le revienta que orinen fuera del váter.. si lo sabré… - resopló.

- Ron – dijo está molesta

- Acaso no me dices enojada... _"Ron, la próxima vez que orines fuera, te la corto"_

- ¿Tienes que ser tan extrovertido hoy? – dijo ella levantándose – voy a ver si no se cayó por el pasillo… hay un jarrón que si lo rompe… - y salió hacia el baño.

- ¿Pueden dejar de tomarlo como un idiota?

- Yo no lo tomo como un idiota… - dijo Harry

- ¿Ah no?

- No, lo tomo como un borracho…

- ¡Y basta con las indirectas de que se dé un baño!

- No son indirectas… Merlín, si a este tipo no tienes que amenazarlo con llevarlo preso… muéstrale una manguera o un balde lleno de agua y canta solito… - los dos rieron.

- Basta ya, estás siendo groseros con mi… amigo – dijo ella cruzando los brazos.

- Solo estoy siendo muy políticamente correcto con tu invitado… - susurró Ron – y agradece que no lo rocié con el desodorante de ambiente… el tipo tiene olor a calcetines sucios.

- ¿Solo a calcetines sucios? – dijo Harry – ¡Ginny, no sé cómo tienes estomago para darle un beso!

- ¿Y tu como sabes que le doy besos?

- Bueno… - dijo y se puso rojo… - yo… solo creo que… si lo traes… eehhh…

- Harry te vio besándolo… - acusó Ron.

- ¡Ron! – dijeron Harry y Ginny a la vez

- ¿Cuándo? – preguntó ella

- No lo digas Ron.. – siseó, pero Ron no hizo caso.

- Cuando salías del entrenamiento… y casi lo pisa un camión

- ¿Eras tú? – dijo sorprendida

- No…

- Si – dijo Ron y Harry tuvo ganas de matarlo – y te llevaba un ramo de flores…

- ¿Flores? – dijo ella mirándolo con ternura... Harry quiso que lo tragara la tierra

- Solo porque me gustan tus tetas… - murmuró. Y luego miró a Ron – ¡y si no quieres que Hermione sepa que le dices lechuza moteada, cierra el pico!

- ¿Qué flores?

- Jazmines…- dijo Ron – creo que son tus favoritas…. ¿A qué Harry no es un primorrrr… - dijo sonriendo como un bobalicón. Harry le lanzó la servilleta.

- Si, mis favoritas – dijo Ginny mirando a Harry, casi babeando. Este bajó la mirada.

- Solo estaba siendo políticamente correcto… - la presencia de Yoni en la sala lo salvó. Pero Ginny aun lo miraba. Merlín, se había llegado hasta Gales y con un ramo de flores… a verla a ella… si se pudiera ver los ojos seguramente le saldrían corazoncitos alrededor, amor le exudaba por los poros, cuando lo observaba algo abochornado.

- ¿Todo bien? – dijo Yoni

- Si, ¿el baño quedó en condiciones?

- ¡Ron!

- ¡Solo fue una pregunta!

- ¡Una pregunta desubicada! – agregó molesta. – Yoni, lindo… que te parece si…

- ¿Otra copa Yoni? - dijo Harry hirviendo de rabia… _"Yoni, lindo… solo una ciega descerebrada podría decirle lindo a esa bolsa de basura."_

- No creo que sea conveniente… - dijo Ginny algo preocupada. Yoni ya tenía la nariz colorada, y arrastraba las erres

- Claro, Elver… - dijo Yoni divertido – tu amigo es lo más…

- Ella sabe que soy lo más… ¿acaso no te lo dijo?

- Decirme que…

- Lo que ella y yo…

- Harry – dijo en un tono de advertencia…

- En una Cita a ciegas… - dijo Harry

- ¿Qué? - dijo Yoni.

- Nos conocimos en una cita a ciegas

- Es estúpido que lo menciones… yo, ya te conocía…

- Pero yo no te registraba…

- Gran novedad

- Hasta que te vi…

- Si, ¿y eso qué cambió? – dijo ella con rabia.

- Que ahora somos amigos…

- Si, muy amigos – dijo irónica.

- Nos contamos todo… - dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

- ¿Sí?- - dijo Ron – qué clase de cosas se cuentan…

- Todo…

- Si, claro, porque Ginny te ha contado sobre su primera vez… - Ginny tosió ahogada – por Merlín deja de beber, o vas a parecerte a… a la cuba sin fondo… - dijo señalando a Yoni.

- No creo… a Ginny le gusta el café – Ginny se puso roja. Y luego se levantó.

- Me voy… - Harry se levantó. – y Yoni se va conmigo…

- Si tu te vas con ese tipo, yo te acompaño… - la miró – lo dejamos en la pocilga donde vive… o lo tiramos en una plaza y lo tapamos con cartones.

- ¡Harry! – dijo ella enojada – ¡no es un vagabundo, un sin hogar!

- ¡Si, díselo a las pulgas que lo consumen día a día! – bufó – sin contar los piojos que deben ser lo único que tiene actividad en su cabeza.

- Harry… - jadeó – no… es un buen chico… - él no le hizo caso y fue a buscar su abrigo… y el de Yoni – ey, loco, toma tu abrigo… nos vamos.

- Ginny y yo vamos a un bar…

- Ni lo sueñes… - dijo Harry - tu, vas a ponerte ese abrigo y vamos a llevarte a donde sea que vivas…

- Cheapside…

- Me lo imaginaba… - le ayudó a poner el abriguito a Ginny y le besó la nuca. Ginny volvió a jadear. – vámonos… - ella solo atinó a asentir.- ¡Ron nos vamos!

- ¿En serio, Ginny? – dio Ron.

- Si Harry nos lleva…

- Amigo Juancho… Juancho Talarga… - dijo Yoni abrazando a Ron. Este miró arqueando una ceja a Harry y este blanqueó los ojos – fue un placer conocerte… a ver cuándo nos juntamos a beber un trago…

- Sí, claro… que otra cosa puedes hacer tu… - murmuró y luego sonrió – Adiós, enana… camina por la sombra

- Idiota… - le dio un beso.

- Tú y Elver Galarga, han sido lo mejor de esta noche… claro y las bebidas también…

- Tú nunca olvidas la bebida…

- Nos vemos, Ron… - dijo Harry

- Asegúrate que este tipo sea historia… - dijo susurrando a Harry

- ¿Aunque tenga que recurrir al intercambio de fluidos?

- Si, pero que sea siempre con i"globitos", por favor – Harry sonrió – no quiero aun sobrinos…

- Chau Hermione… - dijo Ginny dándole un beso a su amiga – mañana hablamos.

- Mañana quiero que me cuentes que dejaste a ese borracho…

- Mañana hablamos – repitió y salió.

- ¡Adiós Juancho, me voy con Elver! – dijo risueño Yoni, y de la borrachera se llevó por delante el paragüero. Ron cerró la puerta.

- ¿Nunca se enteró que esos no eran nuestros nombres, verdad?

- Creo que no… – dijo Hermione risueña

- Merlín, ¿dónde carajos los encuentra? – dijo Ron. Ella solo se encogió de hombros – ey, Lechucita… ya que todos se fueron… ¿quieres saludar a Juancho?

- Eres un pervertido… -dijo ella sonriente.

El viaje fue en silencio… Yoni fue depositado educadamente en su departamento, que compartía con una banda de bohemios, más borrachos que él. Harry ni siquiera dejó que Ginny saliera del coche... por lo que él fue el encargado de levantar a Yoni, que debido al aire frió, la borrachera le había pegado peor, al punto de dejarlo en la inconsciencia. Cuando volvió al coche, no emitió palabra alguna, y solo hizo chirriar las ruedas del coche. Ginny estaba callada. Avergonzada. Cuando estuvo frente al coqueto edificio con los farolitos, frenó de golpe, y salió como a los saltos, del coche, no sin antes decirle que no se moviera, que él iba a abrirle la puerta. La mirada que le dio en la oscuridad del habitáculo… Merlín, no podía pasarse el tiempo jadeando cada vez que él estaba cerca de ella… sin contar con la taquicardia, el sudor frio que le recorría la espalda, cuando él la tocaba… y esa imperiosa necesidad de tocarlo, besarlo… amarlo.

- Sal… - el timbre de voz grueso y bajo, le erizó el vello de la nuca, y la llenó de expectación. Harry le soltó el cinturón con rabia, y casi la levantó en brazos para sacarla del automóvil.

- Harry… no es necesario...

- Shhh… - dijo sin soltarla, y cerró la puerta - dentro... tú y yo vamos a hablar…

- No tengo nada que decir… – él le puso el dedo en la boca, y ella tuvo deseos de chuparlo… Merlín, lo deseaba… ahora… ya.

- Entra…

- No creo que…

- ¡Entra... ahora! – dijo más serio, y con una voz de mando tan diferente a la forma tan amable con la que usualmente le hablaba, que dio un salto y se metió en el vestíbulo… Harry pulso el botón del elevador, y le cedió el paso.

- Harry… - Harry apretó el botón del piso del departamento de Ginny y se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Ella lo miró. Y él la besó apretándola contra la pared, un beso rudo, cargado de rabia… y luego fue cambiando la intensidad… ya no era un beso de castigo… era uno de esos besos que Harry daba para calentar motores… Ginny suspiró entre sus labios, como si ella necesitara que calienten su motor… si desde que puso los ojos en ese hombre, su cuerpo estaba rugiendo como el motor de una Ferrari. Las manos de Harry comenzaron a viajar hacia su lugar favorito, su parte delantera, y ahuecó sus manos en la blanda piel… - Harry…

- Shhh, no digas ni una sola palabra – dijo con la respiración alterada… - la miró – este es el plan… - le acarició el cabello y le besó la cien, dejando su boca cerca de su oído - voy a hacerte el amor, y luego… voy a hacerte el amor otra vez… y si puedo una tercera – la besó castamente y la miró otra vez – si después me quedan ganas, vamos a hablar… - el sonido del ascensor y las puertas que se abrían fueron el indicador de que habían llegado a destino. Harry se separó apenas y deteniendo las puertas, estiró la mano invitándola a salir. Ginny se había quedado completamente paralizada. Si se movía un momento estaba segura que iba a caer derretida en el habitáculo. – ¿vienes? – dio en un tono tan sugestivo que ella dio un paso… Y luego movió el otro pie…

- No voy a hacer café…

- Oh, nena... no necesitaremos café… - sonrió lobunamente - Eso te lo aseguro…

* * *

Nota de la autora: dejen sus comentarios, y lancen nombres… a quien me refiero cuando describo a Yoni? Jajaja… algunos lo saben muy bien!

El juego de palabras con los nombres son… solo surgieron de una charla con Nattu…

Gracias a todos y perdón por la espera. Si hay algún error, lo lamento!


	12. Capítulo 11

Hola, Hola, HOLAAAA! Mil disculpas para todos los que me reputearon en Facebook, porque dije que iba a subir el capítulo el sábado, pero lo puse hoy… que no se si es martes o miércoles… lo importante es que llegó.

No es la gran cosa, pero se deja leer…

Dedicatorias: a todas aquellas que esperaron desilusionadas mi actualización. Lo bueno es que este capítulo se desdobló. Si escribía todo lo que quería habría expuesto todo a las apuradas, y no quería faltarles el respeto más. Lo bueno es que… no mejor no digo nada.

A ti, yegua loca, PECADORA, amante de Justin Bieber… que abandonaste a Dan, y lo dejaste, logrando que sea patrimonio de la humanidad; gracias por el aguante, gracias por estar y soportar las foto adelantos, con los cuales me doy cuenta si voy bien, o realmente la cague mal. ¡Gracias Natu, a pesar de tu crisis de identidad que te lleva a cambiar de nombres como de calzones, te quiero amiga!

A Paloma, que la tengo abandonada en el whatsapp… para ti también.

Para Soo, que me presiona por Twitter, y para mí misma, que cada momento es un reto que me impongo y que cumplo, aun a riesgo de dejar un ratito mi vida.

Gracias a todas por leer.

Espero que les guste.

CAPITULO 11

La sonrisa distendida de Harry fue el comentario de todo el escuadrón de aurores. Nunca nadie lo había visto así, tan relajado, tan… a ver de algunos desconectado de la realidad, a ver de otros, se veía completamente humano. Él, alejado de cualquier comentario que los demás pudieran hacer a sus espaldas, se dedicó a revisar los archivos, y a releer cada uno de los expedientes en las últimas cinco víctimas del asesino cereal, es decir serial, manteniendo esa sonrisa al menos hasta la mitad de la mañana cuando debido a la llegada de Ron, cambió el semblante, tratando de ser el auror serio, que no había pasado la noche teniendo sexo… extraordinario sexo, súper espectacular sexo con la hermana de su mejor amigo, que ahora estaba en frente a él, con los brazos cruzados, y su mirada anhelante tratando de sacar algo del joven de cuatro ojos. Harry cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiró lentamente. ¿Se le notaría la cara de haber follado como los dioses? ¿Cómo se vería la pelirroja entonces, que fue la que…?

¿Y bien? – dijo Ron tranquilo.

¿Bien, qué? – preguntó Harry, moviendo la pluma sobre el pergamino siguiendo las convenciones de la escritura, es decir de izquierda a derecha. La pluma rasgaba el pergamino y se desplazaba por él como un bólido, y a estas alturas no sabía si era por lo que escribía o los nervios de enfrentarse a su amigo.

¿Tú y Ginny… - lo miró – lo hicieron? – "¡_y vaya que sí!"_ pensó Harry, pero no era la respuesta que su amigo esperaba. Dejó la pluma tratando de que la misma no mostrara el temblor que podría delatarlo. Carraspeó, una, dos veces.

No sé a qué te refieres con eso, de "si lo hicimos…"

Bueno – lo miró algo desconcertado - ¿A qué crees tú que me refiero con eso de "si lo hicieron?"

Ehhh… bueno… - se tocó el cuello de la camisa, pero luego se dio cuenta que no tenía camisa puesta, por lo que el movimiento era innecesario.

Hablo de que si tu y mi hermana hicieron lo que tenían previsto cuando salieron de mi casa anoche… Deshacerte de ese mequetrefe de Melaveo… - dijo sentándose en una silla cerca de su amigo. – yo aún no puedo sacarme el olor a transpiración que tenía ese infeliz…

El chivo era fatal – dijo riendo, y aliviado. Hasta ahora podía seguir con vida – tanto que tuve que mandar a desinfectar el asiento y lavar el auto… me lo entregan al mediodía.

Pero Ginny y él…

No… realmente no se si… – dijo serio y rascándose el mentón – lo dejamos en la pocilga donde vive, y luego acerqué a Ginny hasta la suya…

¿Y?

¿Y qué?

¿Le hiciste ver que estar junto a ese mugriento no vale la pena?

Bueno, Ginny es terca… - dijo acomodándose los anteojos – tuve que emplearme duro, para hacerla cambiar de opinión… - Miró a su amigo _"si supieras lo duro que me emplee… tanto que me duele la cintura de tanto…"_

¿Pero entendió verdad?

Creo que si… – dijo sonriendo. Su amigo le palmeó la espalda.

Sabía que ibas a convencerla…

Tuve que repetirlo al menos tres o cuatro veces para que entienda

¿Y lo hizo?

Quedó más que satisfecha… en realidad creo que la agoté de tanta repetición… - Ron lo miró extrañado – digo con la explicación que le di, con los contras de seguir con ese imbécil.

¿Qué le dijiste?

En principio le dije que iba a costarle quitarse los piojos si seguía con ese energúmeno… eso, y que iba a tener que mantenerlo, porque mover las pelotas en los semáforos no redituaba mucho…

Bien hecho…

Tu sabes que cuando me empleo a fondo convenzo hasta a las piedras… - dijo ufanándose.

¿No hubo intercambio de fluidos entre ustedes, verdad? – dijo Ron acercándose para mirarlo a los ojos. – digo, anoche me dijiste que ibas a hacer lo que estuviera a tu alcance… incluso algo indigno que me molestaría sobremanera, algo como propasarte con mi hermanita… otra vez, para lograr tu cometido… - Harry tragó saliva, y trató de poner cara de póker, para que su amigo no notara que tenía los testículos en la garganta de miedo a que su hermano de la vida, lo conociera tan bien, y lo matara.

Ron… - lo miró dolido – ¿por quién me tomas? – este se encogió de hombros – ¿realmente me crees capaz de aprovecharme de una situación, solo con el propósito de acostarme con tu hermana?

Tú dirás…

Para serte franco – lo miró - no hice nada más que lo que tu podrías hacer si estuvieras en mi situación… - Ron lo miró unos segundos sopesando su respuesta y haciendo una mueca, se levantó de la silla y se fue hacia su cubículo. Y Harry no respiró hasta que desapareció detrás de su escritorio. Era imposible decirle a su mejor amigo lo que sucedió una vez que cerraron la puerta del departamento de Ginny. Ni siquiera se acordaba en qué segundo se quitaron la ropa, mientras se besaban y se dirigían a la habitación. Tampoco recordó quien estuvo encima de quien en primera instancia y si hubo juego previo… solo podía acordarse que tuvo conciencia suficiente para manotear de los pantalones un condón. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de cómo encontró el pantalón en el apuro, pero al menos recordaba ponerse protección… y luego el otro… y el tercero… sonrió. _"agradezco a Ginny y su inconmensurable acopio de condones… quizás deba hacerle un pedestal al cajón de la mesa de noche, primero por lo que guarda, y segundo porque solo con estirarme estaba a tiro…"_ se dijo sonriendo; él adoraba tener a mano lo que necesitaba. Suspiró al recordar esa noche. La mirada excitada de Ginny que se perdía entre los movimientos ondulantes de su cuerpo. El momento en que él cerraba sus ojos y sentía la presión de su cuerpo caliente sobre la suavidad de la piel de la pelirroja. Y al abrirlos y observarla, podría decir con suficiencia la cantidad de pecas que tenía sobre los hombros… las de la cara… su nariz; podía decir a qué sabía su piel… Y luego, besos, suspiros… susurros… El movimiento acompasado tratando de hacerse uno, y hasta cierto punto lográndolo… Y Harry supo que hacer el amor con esa pelirroja era un error, pero que no podía evitarlo. Fue en el momento exacto en que ella perdía la batalla y se entregaba al más puro estallido de placer. Y para él, seguirla en ese camino de perdición no fue un problema, el grito ahogado final resumía todo. Tener a Ginny era la gloria suprema, una enérgica satisfacción que solamente se comparaba al momento en que se había recibido de auror… pero mucho mejor. Sentir el calor de su cuerpo cobijándolo, sus delgadas piernas aferrándose a sus caderas, y su respiración entrecortada producto de la pasión eran cosas que lo gratificaban, y no cambiaría esas sensaciones por nada del mundo. Más allá del deber, de sus objetivos… del más profundo deseo de ser el jefe de aurores más joven del mundo mágico… necesitaba de Ginny, de su perfume, de sus caricias. Recordó con placer, cuando la miró después del tsunami sexual.

_Ella trataba de serenarse. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su pequeña lengua recorría sensualmente sus labios. Luego abrió sus enormes ojos castaños, y sonrió emitiendo un cálido suspiro que Harry interpretó como de aprobación. Al parecer, ella había disfrutado cada instante del acto sexual como él. La caricia de su pequeña mano a lo largo de su espalda le erizó la piel, y despertó partes de su anatomía que normalmente tardaban cierto tiempo en despertarse. Se movió un poco y Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida y emitió un jadeo. Él la miró y sonrió con picardía._

_¿Otra vez? – dijo ella arañando sensualmente su espalda y levantando las caderas para acudir a su encuentro._

_Si… - dijo él suspirando – Maldición, si, otra vez… - y así sucedió minuto tras minuto, pasión, deseo, lujuria… y al final placer, el más puro el más increíble. Y observar su sonrisa, la manera tan hermosa de volver a la calma. Salir de su cuerpo a regañadientes, extrañando el calor y la humedad femenina… Hundirse en la suavidad del colchón con la espalda húmeda, quitarse el sudor de la frente… sonreír con ganas de decir algo fuera de lugar, pero arrepentirse al último segundo. Respirar profundamente y abrazar el cuerpo femenino, cuyo calor hacía exudar ese embriagador perfume a jazmines… apretarla a su cuerpo, relajarse y dormir plácidamente…_

_El tiempo que había dormido podría haber sido mucho o irrisorio, pero lo había aprovechado muy bien. No supo cuánto en tiempo real, lo dedicó al sueño, solo abrió un ojo, luego el otro y ya la luz de la mañana se colaba tímidamente a través de las persianas. La habitación no era grande, pero la pintura de las paredes, y los grandes ventanales la hacían cálida. Observó detenidamente el cuarto. Era la primera vez que se detenía a verlo. La última vez que había estado allí, había salido tan apresuradamente que ni siquiera se acordaba del color de la puerta de entrada. Ahora mientras acariciaba la espalda de la mujer que yacía a su lado, pude ver que cada cosa que había en esa habitación delataba la mujer que vivía en ella. Era cálida, humilde, con la cantidad necesaria de abalorios, simple, sin exagerar, pero bonita… _

_Ginny suspiró dormida, y el calor de su respiración le dio de lleno en la zona inguinal… ella, ignorante de todo lo que provocaba en su compañero de cama, se movió apretándose a su cuerpo y el perfume de su piel le dio de lleno en su nariz… y su "gran amigo" dio un salto de júbilo… Malditas feromonas, solo pudo decir al tiempo que se separaba de ella apenas un segundo, alcanzó el cajón medio abierto de la mesa de noche, y sacó el pequeño envoltorio de color metálico. La observó un segundo, ella estaba boca abajo, con una de las manos bajo su torso, y la otra apretaba la almohada. Su espalda toda salpicada de graciosas pecas, estaba desnuda, y la parte baja de su cuerpo, para su sanidad mental estaba apenas cubierta por la sabana. Miró su reloj de pulsera, que fue lo único que se dejó puesto. Eran las siete de la mañana. Su horario de trabajo comenzaba a las nueve. Sonrió, si se apuraba quizás… y sin tardar un segundo más, se acercó lentamente y comenzó a besar suavemente, y a recorrer con su lengua la línea de la columna femenina y hacia arriba. Sus dedos, imposibles de tenerlos quietos, quitaron la sábana, para poder contemplar en su totalidad, y con placer, la belleza de la mujer. "Merlín" susurró, no pudiendo creer la belleza de Ginny. Más allá de que, con toda la parafernalia que se vestía, era una bomba sexual, tenerla allí desnuda frente a sus ojos, más que provocarle deseo, le provocaba ternura… no le dio otro significado a lo que sentía al verla allí, tan expuesta a él. Recorrió la superficie de sus piernas, con el anverso y reverso de sus dedos ávidos de piel. Apretando con picardía sus nalgas y notando que el trabajo que requería ser una profesional del Quidditch rendía sus frutos. Su cuerpo fibroso era la gloria. Se acercó a su nalga y le dio un mordisco. Ella dio un respingo y él para tranquilizarla, pasó su lengua una y otra vez sobre la zona que ahora tenía marcados sus dientes. Sonrió. Su mano la acarició una y otra vez, y ella suspiró. Su mano pequeña salió de debajo de su torso y se acomodó junto a la otra bajo la almohada. Harry, se acomodó al costado de su cuerpo y siguió acariciándola, obligándola a arquear su cuerpo, y sus dedos suavemente se fueron abriendo paso hacia ese lugar tan cálido donde fuera feliz durante la noche. Ella gimió entre sueños y abrió los ojos. Los enormes ojos castaños, nublados de deseo, se encontraron con los picaros ojos verdes de Harry. Ella sonrió al tiempo que él se acercaba a darle un beso. Quiso que fuera tierno, suave, de esos que se dan para decir "buenas días bella durmiente," pero Harry debía saber que todo en lo que estuviera implicada la pelirroja, no era tierno, ni suave. Ella prácticamente le fagocitó la boca, succionándolo, haciendo que todo lo tierno que podía pensar, era en el mordisco que le diera en las pompis. Un dedo se introdujo lentamente haciéndola suspirar, el tiempo suficiente para saber que ella estaba lista… y él, Okay! Rápidamente sin que mediara una palabra, Harry tomó una de las almohadas y la colocó en la zona pélvica de Ginny, se colocó detrás de ella, y con solo un impulso… Merlín era la gloria, ninguno de ellos habló, solo era una conjunción de suspiros, jadeos, mientras se alejaba el tiempo suficiente para hacerla sufrir por la pérdida de su cuerpo y luego apretar su cuerpo sudoroso al de ella, besar su cuello, decir una que otra apalabra cargada de deseo en su oído y sentir como ella se estremecía debajo de él. Sus manos se ahuecaron y formaron un cascarón donde atesoraba sus pechos, normales, preciosos... los masajeó, apretó, los veneró, todo al tiempo en que el cuerpo le ganaba a la razón y los movimientos se hacían más bruscos, más desesperados… y el último, el más vehemente, el que trajo la liberación tan esperada, fue acompañada por un grito de triunfo. Merlín no recordaba haber gritado así en su vida… estaba tan perdido en su propio placer que no se dio cuenta que ella luego de su corrida, tuvo su culminación. Y allí estaban, ella desparramada contra el colchón y él sin poder mover un musculo sobre ella. Su pecho, pegado a la espalda femenina… Y ella no se quejaba en absoluto. Solo su respiración alterada, unida a uno que otro suspiro, le hizo darse cuenta que ella estaba bien. Salió de su interior y su cuerpo parecía quejarse de esto. Se colocó de costado, con su cabeza apoyada en un codo, observándola. Ella por fin serenó su respiración, y levantando la cara de la almohada, lo miró sonriente… ni siquiera un buenos días se dijeron… él solo tapó el cuerpo femenino. Le dio un beso en la sien, y sin decir nada, se levantó, buscó sus cosas y comenzó a vestirse. No quiso mirarla. Tenía miedo de que una sola mirada de esos enormes ojos castaños, lo hiciera mandar al carajo su trabajo y sus objetivos, y se quedara toda la mañana, la tarde… todo el maldito día. Así que solo se dedicó a vestirse, y cuando estuvo listo, la miró para despedirse… pero ella estaba dormida. Y se veía tan apetecible así, que un segundo dudó, y frenando a todo su cuerpo, se obligó a dar la media vuelta e irse porque si no…_

¡Cuánto tiempo vas a estar en esa maldita nube donde te encuentras Potter! – dijo una voz, acompañada de un carpetazo que lo hizo volver a la maldita vida real… quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarse a dormir con la pelirroja. Miró a su padre que lo observaba como si tuviera un cuerno de _erumpent_ en su frente. – vaya, al fin regresas de donde carajo sea que has estado.

Estoy aquí… - farfulló –

Déjalo cornamenta – dijo Sirius – no te das cuenta que por la cara que tenía estaba en un hermoso lugar – le guiñó un ojo – entre las piernas o los senos de una bonita mujer.

Deja de hablar estupideces – dio acomodándose, para que ellos no vieran que durante su momento de recuerdos, había tenido una erección. Merlín, si su padre o padrino se daban cuenta - y no he estado en ningún lugar especial… y mucho menos entre las piernas de nadie.

¡Merlín, que hemos hecho para que hayas salido tan pelotudo! – dijo Sirius – tu eras nuestro mejor prospecto, nuestra gran ilusión… te enseñamos todo lo que debías aprender y saber para satisfacer a una mujer

Amo mi carrera...

Y te transformas en un empollón del trabajo – Dijo Sirius y miró a James – amigo, hemos fallado como mentores…

Basta ya, Sirius… - dijo molesto y observando que el pergamino que estaba escribiendo era un desastre. Lo abolló y lo arrojó a la papelera. – aparte no soy la última esperanza de los merodeadores…

Claro…

Están Teddy, y los gemelos… Procyon y Apolo – dijo Harry – ¿tan poca confianza les tienes a tus hijos, que no los tienes como futuras generaciones de rompecorazones?

Ja, con los nombres que les pusieron sus padres, dudo que esos dos algún día puedan encontrar alguna mujer que quiera follarlos, después de matarse de risa al conocer sus nombres… - dijo James.

Ey, los nombres de mis hijos son muy sexys… - dijo Sirius en un tono beligerante – Y para que lo sepas no caímos en el cliché de ponerle "Harry" a lo más grande que me ha dado la vida, como algunos…

Es un lindo nombre muggle… - dijo James – a diferencia de ti y tu familia, que se les da por mirar el cielo para sacar nombres ridículos… Tal como Orion!

Respeta Charlus…

¡Si, como no! – dijo james – ¿por qué no gruñes o me mueves la cola, así me pongo nervioso?

¿Para qué carajos me buscaban, para ser arbitro en la pelea de dos idiotas e inmaduros cuarentones?

Estos cuarentones, te pasarían el trapo en cuestión de mujeres…

No voy a decir nada al respecto

Dejando ir a la chica más extraordinaria…

¿Vas a terminarla papá? – dijo molesto – ¿tanto quieres a Ginny?

Solo quiero los boletos…

Si, bueno, ¿por qué no se los pides?

¡Porque se me caería la cara de vergüenza después de como la trataste en casa!

¿Qué sabes?

Tu madre puede sacar una declaración de las piedras…

Pero eso ya es pasado…

¿Estas tratando de reconquistarla?

Bueno...

Qué hay del mugriento… - dijo Sirius – a mí no me gustaba mucho y las muy desgraciadas me lo sentaban al lado… - hizo cara de asco – creo que he aprendido a retener el aire por más de diez minutos… por Merlín ese tipo olía como un chivo sudado… o muerto… lo que sea.

Bien… - dijo Harry – creo que si todo lo que sucedió anoche… - carraspeó – en verdad anoche le dije que dejara a ese tipo y que si quería ser mi novia.

¿En serio?

¿De verdad? – dijeron ambos a la vez

Bueno… quizás no lo dije en esas palabras exactamente…

¿Cómo se lo dijiste?

Le dije que como podía andar con ese mugriento borracho y no darme una oportunidad a mí, que soy limpio, y abstemio.

Tu no eres abstemio…

No es el punto, Sirius! – dijo cansado

¿Cuál es el punto'

Que quiero que ella sea mi novia… no hablamos mucho anoche

¿Y qué hicieron?

Bueno… - dijo colorado

Ja, y nosotros que pensábamos que era un pelmazo… - dijo Sirius palmeándolo – menos de cuatro polvos son intolerables en una reconciliación...

¿Maldición Sirius quieres callarte? - dijo molesto – ¿acaso no recuerdas que hay oídos por aquí? - miró hacia el cubículo donde estaba Ron – ¿Mas precisamente oídos Weasley cerca, que pueden matarme de solo pensar en… eso que tú sabes?

¿Pero ella aceptó ser tu novia? – dijo james

Bueno… - se acomodó los anteojos – no tuvimos tiempo de hablar mucho…- Sirius lo abrazó riendo

¡Hijo y ahijado de tigre!

¡De Leones! – dijo James

¿Pueden ser alguna vez algo maduros? – dijo Harry sacándoselos de encima – en serio, seguramente tendré que hablar con ella esta noche o quizás le dé un tiempo para que asimile.

No le des tiempo hijo – dijo James – si Ginny es un diez por ciento de lo que era tu madre antes de ser mi novia, te hará parir diez hijos antes de darte el sí… y si les das tiempo, esto será como tratar de caminar la muralla china en ojotas… ¡imposible!

¿Tu crees?

Habla con ella esta misma noche… - dijo Sirius – y lleva tu cepillo de dientes… - le guiñó un ojo.

No voy a llevar mi cepillo de dientes… - respondió – solo quiero ser su novio.

Ya te la tiraste, hasta en la casa de tus padres…

No me la tiré, yo… caí en la tentación, que no es lo mismo

Bien – dijo burlón- "Caíste en la tentación" –haciendo comillas en el aire – ¿no crees que es demasiado tarde para andar de remilgado?

Bueno… pero no voy a llevar un cepillo de dientes, solo quiero ser su novio… lo paso bien con ella, pero no es que quiera formar una familia y el sueño de la casita feliz…

Harry…

No, - se levantó – solo quiero que entiendan que si ella me acepta, no voy más que a pasarla bien a su lado – los miró – no hay nada raro ni loco, ni un enamoramiento fuerte, ni deseos de permanecer a su lado por el resto de mi vida… - su padre iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpió – no, solo es ganas de pasarla bien, y nada más… si las cosas se ponen un tanto complicadas, y tengo que elegir algún momento, siempre estará mi carrera por sobre todas las cosas…

No seas tan estúpido.

En el orden de mis prioridades están, ustedes, mi carrera y el resto… y llámese el resto a lo que sea que se presente. – dijo serio – Ginny comprenderá que no es…

Ninguna mujer entenderá que no estas entre sus prioridades, hijo – dijo Sirius – ¿quieres un consejo? No te muestres demasiado honesto con ella, si en algún momento Ginny te da a elegir entre ella y tu carrera. Y si no la tomas en serio, no te involucres…

Voy a ser honesto con ella – dijo tercamente – esta noche voy a hablar con ella, y si ella acepta, le diré que… - suspiró – bueno ya veré que puedo decirle cuando eso se presente…

Piensa bien lo que vas a decirle, porque en algún momento vas a pisarte y caerás como un chorlito… - terció Sirius

¿Chorlito? – dijo james - ¿qué diablos es un chorlito?

Un pajarito…

¿Entonces por qué no dices pajarito? – dijo sin entender James

Porque es más lindo decir chorlito… - dijo Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

¡MADUREN DE UNA PUTA VEZ! – gritó Harry desde la puerta.

¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí, si estabas aquí?

¡Porque a diferencia de ustedes, yo trabajo, no pierdo el tiempo hablando boludeces!

¿Eres consciente de que somos tus superiores, no? – dijo Srius, molesto.

¡Si, solo falta que ustedes se den cuenta!

Mocoso… - dijo james – ¡sigue jodiendome, y te juro que te mandaré a limpiar los baños! – pero Harry ya no los escuchaba, se había retirado a buscar alguna información sobre el caso que lo tenía mal. Sirius y James se quedaron mirando un rato hacia la puerta y luego se miraron. – ¿tienes algo que hacer?

No…

¿Vamos por una cerveza de mantequilla?

¡Dale! Dijo Sirius – el ultimo que llegue a Las tres Escobas, paga las dos primeras rondas...

Harry no tuvo tiempo de ver a Ginny en los siguientes diez días. El trabajo y las pistas que aparecían del asesino serial, lo llevaban de un lado al otro del Reino unido. Veinte horas de aquí para allá durante el día, apenas teniendo tiempo para comer, mucho menos de dormir, y todo para nada… las pistas eran falsas, o inexactas… llegaban tarde, nadie quería hablar de lo visto u oído, durante los ataques, por temor a represalias… hablaban de uno o varios sospechosos. Y eso cambiaba la investigación al ciento por ciento. Sudoroso y agotado física y mentalmente llegó a su casa dispuesto a darse un baño y con ello quitarse la decepción que lo acosaba cada vez que daban un paso en falso. Ron, no se tomaba las cosas tan en serio. Para él, el fracaso de una pista, suponía un nuevo reto. Para Harry era una completa frustración… algo que manchaba su impoluta carrera. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de mandarle un mensaje, ni muchos menos llamar a Ginny, para decirle todas las cosas que quería decirle, o para acordar lo que sería una relación entre ellos, sin ataduras, sin promesas. Solo acompañamiento mutuo y… lo que sea que surgiera con el paso del tiempo. Nada de amor, nada de proyectos de un futuro juntos, al menos no durante los próximos diez años. Sonrió. Era una oferta que ella no podía rechazar… Él iba a hacer todo lo posible para convencerla.

Ginny estaba muy tranquila durante esos días donde no tuvo noticias de Harry. Más allá de la increíble noche que pasaran juntos, donde no hubo palabras, sino caricias, suspiros, y movimientos envolventes de sus cuerpos, Harry no había dado señales de vida, ni tampoco había insinuado nada entre ellos, más que lo que había sucedido en esa fatídica cena de presentación de Yoni, en casa de su cuñada. Por Hermione supo que el caso que estaban investigando se había puesto demasiado difícil de resolver, y cada uno de ellos estaba avocado ciento por ciento a atrapar a ese asesino. Por dichos de Lily, Sirius y James también participaban de las pesquisas, pero no tanto como Harry y Ron. Más allá de todo, ella no se inmiscuía más que lo justo y necesario. Iba a entrenar a Gales, y jugaba los partidos que le tocaban en ciernes, y luego se dedicaba a su vida, sin tener en cuenta esa noche, más que para recordarla… Harry y ella habían hecho el amor, y nada más. Lo que Harry dijera antes, lo de hablar y resolver las cosas entre ellos, todavía estaba muy verde. A su entender no había nada que hablar, ni mucho menos resolver. Harry no quería lo que ella quería, y punto. Ella quería compromiso, una relación a largo plazo que con el tiempo podrían llevarlos a casarse y formar una familia. ¿Acaso era algo imposible? ¡Mierda, no le estaba pidiendo que se pusiera orejas en el culo! Solo quería un novio… un marido en el futuro y un padre para sus hijos. Y Harry solo quería tener alguien con el que pasar un tiempito, mientras se aburría o mientras su trabajo no le consumiera el resto de su día.

Suspiró mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el casillero, y sacó su bolso. Por costumbre y no por tener esperanzas, revisó su teléfono móvil, buscando si Harry había dejado señales… algún mensaje, saludos, o siquiera una llamada perdida. Observó su casilla, sonrió. De él nada… pero había un mensaje de Yoni… Pobre chico, pensó. No era malo… pero el olor a pie era insoportable. Quizás, con un baño y un corte de pelo… y un cambio de vestuario, también, valdría la pena. Apretó las teclas y esperó.

Hola... – dijeron desde el otro lado.

Te llamo porque se que no tienes crédito… - dijo Ginny sonriente.

¡Hola preciosa! – dijo riendo – me agarras en un momento comprometido…

Que estás haciendo…

Bueno… estoy trabajando… pero la cosa está floja – dijo – encima se me acaba de quemar un poco el pelo...

¡Cómo!

Bueno, es que estoy tratando de llamar la atención de la gente… y se me ocurrió hacer malabarismos con antorchas encendidas… - _"que idiota,"_ pensó Ginny.

Y se te quemó el pelo… - dijo comprensiva

Bueno, sí, junto con las cejas y las pestañas… - agregó – y bueno… al verme con las antorchas, la policía inglesa me detuvo por averiguación de antecedentes… y me estuvieron interrogando todo el día… supusieron que podría ser terrorista.

¡Ah, Merlín!

¿Quién es Merlín?

Nadie importante, continúa… - dijo Ginny mordiéndose la lengua. No debía olvidarse que Yoni era muggle.

Y me dieron una zurra de aquellas…

¿Por qué?

Pues porque le dije que conocía a tu hermano y su amigo…

¡QUE! – dijo atónita.

Si, les dije que conocía a Juancho Talarga y Elver Galarga, policías de Scotland Yard, y creyeron que les estaba tomando el pelo.

Yoni… te dijeron que eran policía secreta… no saben de ellos… son nombres ficticios…

¿Bueno, qué podía saber yo? – dijo molesto. _"Nada, tú no tienes la más puta idea de nada,"_ dijo para sí misma.

¿Y por eso me llamaste?

No… - sonrió – quería escuchar tu voz… - ella sonrió – y preguntarte si puedo ir a tu casa… quiero verte, te extraño – Ginny dudó de esto último.

¿Por qué?

Me cortaron el agua, y no me puedo bañar… - ella bufó, y se preguntó ya que andaba siempre zarrapastroso, desde cuándo no tenía agua – y pensé que tu podrías permitir que me diera un baño… comer, y si es posible dormir allí…

¿Qué?

Bueno es que, con esto de la detención, no pagué la renta de mi pieza…

Habitación…

Bueno es lo mismo… tengo mis bártulos en el semáforo… y tengo miedo que me los roben…

Yoni…

Solo será una noche… - dijo serio – por favor…

Bueno, pero no creo que dormir sea conveniente… quizás te pueda prestar unas libras, para que puedas arrendar algo, pero nada más.

Eres un sol… - dijo riendo – gracias pelirroja, estaré allí como a las seis… y podemos obviar el baño

¡No! ¡el baño no!

Disculpa, la señal se cortó un poco…

Digo que a las seis está bien… prepararé la cena.

Que sea sustanciosa… - rio – oye, ¿puedo llevar un tupper para guardar lo que sobre?

Sí, claro…

Un beso entonces… - y cortó. Ginny suspiró abatida, pensando en el grito que pegaría su hermano si se enterara que aún seguía viendo a Yoni… ni que pensar Harry. Cuando la memoria se empeñó en recordar al muchacho de cabello negro, en una situación de lo más sensual esa maldita noche, con el cabello, mojado por el sudor que caía sobre su frente, y su frente fruncida, como si el deseo de darle placer, le insumiera un esfuerzo descomunal, y la boca en fruición ahogando un grito, un jadeo, algo que delatara que su gozo era pleno…

¡Ahhhhggg! – gritó arrojando de mala manera lo que quedaba por guardar de sus pertenencias en su bolso – no voy a pensar en lo que ellos quieren, es mi vida… - cerró el cierre del bolso y casi se queda con la presilla en la mano – no voy a hacer y deshacer mi vida a base de supuestos… no voy a dejar que Harry maneje mi vida, al fin y al cabo, es mi vida. – y saludando a las pocas compañeras que allí estaban, salió presurosa. Si Yoni decía que iba a las seis, debía estar antes porque debía sitiar todos los lugares donde guardaba comida, Yoni podía ser un completo idiota bueno para nada, pero si algo había que reconocerle, era su increíble olfato para encontrar comida, y su enorme capacidad para esquivar el agua y el jabón.

"_Flores para una flor…"_ oh Merlín, quizás no sonara como creía cuando le entregara el estúpido ramo de flores. Era muy bonito, muy colorido de acuerdo a su simple modo de observar las cosas que no fueran algo relacionado a su carrera. Barato y humilde, para no causar un efecto contrario, porque si le regalaba rosas u orquídeas, ella podría sospechar. A palabras del florista, era un ramo miserable, que ocultaba la verdadera personalidad del regalante: un amarrete sin remedio. Tampoco iba a gastarse su salario tan bien ganado, en tratar de conquistar a una chica que no significaba más que escalofríos en el cuerpo y deseos de pasar momentos agradables. Si, estaba de acuerdo en que para que eso sucediera, tenía que ceder un poco en su objetivo, y debía endilgarle el mote de "novia." Ella estaría satisfecha por el trato, y él, más que satisfecho de recoger las regalías que esa relación suponía. Fue por eso que además de las flores, excedió su presupuesto y compró una botella de vino. Sonrió. En el supermercado estuvo tentado de comprar vino en caja, era más práctico, más barato, y para el resultado que deseaba era lo mismo. Pero después de una llamada a su padrino quien se encargó de reclamarle su falta de tacto a la hora de la conquista, decidió que una botella era más romántica. Quizás el moño rojo en el cuello de la misma era una exageración, pero Sirius le había dicho que si la meta era la conquista, debía invertir algo más que solamente su cuerpo y su intención.

Satisfecho con su decisión, se encaramó en el frente del edificio donde vivía Ginny. Miró su reloj, eran las siete, hora perfecta para caer de improviso y sorprenderla. Sirius le había dicho que no era conveniente caer sin avisar. Quizás ella estuviera haciendo "cosas de chicas," tales como teñirse el cabello, depilarse las piernas y otras partes, pintarse las uñas, o simplemente un facial, pero él pensó que era romántico caer de sopetón. Si la encontraba en una situación "de chicas" comprometida, quizás podría ayudarla. _"oh Merlín para ya, depravado_," se dijo a si mismo, al sentir el pequeño tirón en sus pantalones. No iba a ser muy buena la impresión que causara, si Ginny abriera la puerta y lo encontrara con un buen bulto en sus pantalones. Se acercó la puerta y esperó. Maldición, tenía las dos manos ocupadas, y no podía abrir la puerta. Tendría que llamar a Ginny por el portero, lo que suponía que la sorpresa se iba a la mierda. Miró hacia el lobby, y el puto portero lo miraba desde su puesto, con una sonrisa burlona. Ah, un crucciatus al infeliz. Estaba seguro que el maldito viejito sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones… no iba a rogar, no iba a…

¡Hola! – golpeo la puerta con la botella – ¿me podría abrir la puerta? – el Conserje miró a Harry, el paupérrimo ramo de flores que traía, y se acercó lentamente hacia la puerta.

¿Disculpe? – dijo el hombre – Desde la mesa no pude escucharlo. – lo miró – ¿necesita algo?

Que si me abre la puerta porque…

No estoy autorizado a dejar entrar a nadie a menos que los inquilinos me lo indiquen.

Pero es que quiero darle una sorpresa a una de sus moradoras, y entenderá que…

A mí no me importa un culo, si usted quiere convertirse en un huevo kínder, dando sorpresas para todo el mundo – Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. – acá hay mujeres jóvenes que viven solas, y sepa que no voy a abrirle la puerta a cualquier papanatas que venga con un ramo de flores mustias, y un vino de supermercado, menos a usted que tiene cara de degenerado…

¿Disculpe?

No se preocupe, está disculpado, ahora circule y no moleste – Harry estuvo a punto de sacar la varita y mandarlo a freír espárragos, pero apeló a su entrenamiento profesional, y serenó las ganas de asesinar al pobre tipo. – ¿no se iba? No me obligue a sacar la escoba y correrlo a escobazos, vago de campeonato.

¿Perdón? – dijo dando un empellón a la puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarle en su nariz – abra la puerta idiota, ¿no le estoy diciendo que mi novia vive aquí?

¿Quién es su novia, la vieja del 5G?

Oiga que Ginny no es ninguna vieja…

Puede ser la del noveno B – dijo pensativo - Usted tiene cara de vividor…

Viejo desgraciado… - masculló – ¿va a abrirme la puerta?

¿A título de qué? – ya Harry tiró a la mierda su entrenamiento.

A título de que, si no me abres la puerta te voy a patear el culo, insistentemente y con ahínco desde acá a la China… - lo miró amenazante. El portero tragó en seco – ¿te vale esa respuesta?

¡Si, si señor! – dijo el conserje quien abrió rápidamente. Harry a punto de darle un botellazo, lo pensó mejor. Ya le había salido demasiado caro el numerito del novio romántico, para encima perder el dinero que había gastado en el vino. Caminó rápidamente y se metió en el ascensor.

Ginny recorría el caminito desde la cocina al comedor por enésima vez. A este punto iba a hacer una zanja que dividía su departamento. Yoni terminaba su quinto plato de comida, y le entregaba el plato sonriente esperando que lo llenara una vez más. Ginny bufó mientras con el cucharón llenaba el plato. _"A este punto no iba a servirle mucho el tupper para guardar comida, porque el desgraciado se la llevaba en el estómago. Tendría que haber quemado la comida así se iba rápido… encima tengo que prestarle dinero. Maldición…" _dijo lanzando el cucharón en la cacerola_, "Ron y Harry tenían razón, este tipo es un parasito…" _ De repente el sonido de unos tarros, comenzó a retumbar por todo el departamento y Ginny del susto casi lanza el plato al suelo. Y Ginny supo que esos tarros eran sus jarrones de aluminio que tanto le habían costado conseguir, en el mercadito de aquel pueblo perdido en Italia. "Maldito desgraciado" dijo en voz alta, pero de seguro con el ruido que hacía Yoni, no podía escucharla… sonrió. Al menos podía gritarle lo que tenía guardado desde que abrió la puerta y lo vio, la misma cara, los mismos, ojos, la misma sonrisa, la misma caradurez, la misma mugre de siempre. Luego comenzó a cantar… Era canción absurda. Ginny maldijo al escuchar ladrar al inútil. La verdad es que el tipo parecía una sierra a punto de perder los dientes de acero, de tan mal que sonaba. Miró el reloj. Y todavía a este inútil le quedaba cuerda. Fue cuando entre un silencio interpuesto por los alaridos de Yoni, se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. "Maldición, de seguro los vecinos se vienen a quejar, porque creen que estoy matando un cachorro de foca, con un palo de madera…" dijo aun con el plato en la mano, con el solo propósito de correr a los intrusos, y lograr con la comida que Yoni se calle.

"_**La risa inmediata, la murga, la esquina, los tipos mugrientos, y el vino caliente, que invade tu mente… somos lo que somos, decadentes, así somos… Si, soy decadente, la mugre presente… como lo que viene, y duermo en el puente… así soyyy, soy decadente"**_

Harry estaba sorprendido del tremendo bochinche que salía del departamento de Ginny y más que nada del horrible gusto que tenía Ginny en cuestiones de música… y más que nada que le encantara un cantante que de cantante no tenía ni la C, bueno si tenía la C, pero de caradura, porque como desgarraba la letra de esa canción, que no era la gran cosa, era fatal. Se imaginó si tendría éxito… al menos en ese momento lo tenía porque Ginny no lo atendía… y ya se estaba impacientando. Cuando ya dejó el timbre para aporrear la puerta, una vez dos veces, el cantante desgarrador de oídos se calló. Y él sonrió. Ginny había escuchado el timbre o la puerta, y se aprestaba a abrir. Un pequeño cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo, al anticipar ese encuentro. La sorpresa que se llevaría al verlo, la sonrisa cálida, los enormes ojos castaños, mirándolo con alegría, el abrazo apretado, haciéndolo sentir el perfume de su cuerpo… y sus besos, uno, dos, miles… sonrió. Si, ella lo estaría esperando y él le soltaría todo lo que tenía que decirle, con el tacto que Sirius le había recomendado, pero con la verdad como le predicara su padre. Se acomodó el pelo, y casi se saca un ojo con los tallos de las flores. Se acomodó la chaqueta, Revisó su aliento y ensayó su mejor sonrisa, al tiempo que escuchaba el cerrojo correrse, bajar la manija, y abrirse lentamente la puerta… y cuando levantó la vista…

¡ELVER! – La voz, acompañada de la mugre correspondiente, se le abalanzó para darle un abrazo. Y la bronca acumulada por todos los consejos que recibiera, estaba a punto de ebullición.

¿Qué mierda haces aquí? – solo fue capaz de decir con un hilo de voz. La rabia le insumía toda la energía.

Tu qué crees, cabrón…- dijo golpeándole un hombro y guiñándole un ojo, como dando a entender, lo que no quería entender. Lo miró lentamente, desde las asquerosas zapatillas, pasando por el remendado pantalón elastizado, que le marcaban las piernas de garzas que el tipo tenía, y por su camisa, manchada con salsa y otras cosas que no se quería imaginar, y su cara, de buitre disecado… si se acercaba un poco podría darle similitud al buitre que la abuela de Neville llevaba en el sombrero. Y el pelo… mugriento… como una inmensa galaxia de piojos. Suspiró una, dos veces. Y luego miró hacia la sala, donde una muda y pálida Ginny, estaba de pie, en medio de la misma, con un humeante plato en la mano.

¿Qué mierda hace este aquí? - Dijo dejando las flores en una mesa al costado y la botella de vino. Yoni, ni lerdo ni perezoso, tomó la botella y rió.

Joder, tío, por fin alguien piensa en mí… - miró a Ginny – oye mujer, trae una destapador, así no se atienden a las visitas…

¡Ha… Harry! – dijo ella, sin enterarse que aún estaba Yoni en la sala, suspiró y maldijo en silencio la presencia de Harry. Tan alto, tan pulcro, tan… ¿Esas eran flores? Arqueó una ceja interrogante. _"Asqueroso asno, no das señales por diez días y vienes con un ramito de flores…"_

Te hice una pregunta Ginevra… - dijo Casi escupiendo las palabras. – ¿qué está haciendo Eso aquí?

Vino de visita… - dijo parcamente y lo rodeó para eludirlo, pero Harry dio un paso al costado y le impidió seguir.

Creo que habíamos quedado en que saldría de tu vida… anoche.

No voy a dejar a mis amigos solo porque tú y mi hermano, digan que no tengo que relacionarme con cierta gente…

Pero si eso no puede ser catalogado como gente…

Respeta un poco Potter.

¿Elver, quieres un trago? – dijo Yoni, pero Harry no respondió.

Pero te dije que…

No dijiste nada… - miró a Yoni – aquí tienes un plato más… - sonrió – comételo tranquilo… estás en tu…

No te atrevas a decirlo… - masculló apretando los dientes.

Tu casa… - Yoni aplaudió y se acercó dándole un beso a Ginny, que le dejó babeada la mejilla. Ginny escondió en una sonrisa tensa, el asco que supuso que Yoni la tocara. El mugroso, digo Yoni, se sentó raudamente y cual esponja comenzó a devorar lo que había en el plato, no teniendo en cuenta las buenas costumbres, y no guardando, a juzgar por como hablaba con la boca llena y escupiendo para todos lados, el decoro. Ginny se sentó a su lado y Harry se puso detrás… - ¿Yoni quieres vino? – dio ella, tratando que la bronca de Harry lo ahogara. Este se tensó, al escuchar el eructo de Yoni.

Eso no se pregunta…

Este vino lo traje yo – dijo Harry arrebatándole la botella a la pelirroja.

Si… y si mal no veo, la trajiste de regalo…

Es para mi papá- dijo parco.

¿Y las flores?

Para mi mamá…

¡Bueno, pero tu viejo no está aquí… así que yo digo que aprovechemos! - dijo Yoni, y Harry se hartó. Tomó una fuente, o una frutera de aluminio, o lo que fuera que eso sea, y la levantó por entre sus manos dispuesto a reventarle la cabeza a ese infeliz… Ginny al verlo, ahogó un rito y pegó un salto.

¡Harry!

¡Que!

¡Deja eso por favor!

No… - dijo levantándolo nuevamente y calculando mentalmente donde podría dañar a Yoni… en la cabeza no tenía más que piojos, en las pelotas, dudaba que las tuviera… Si, al menos en la cabeza lo iba a dejar inconsciente un rato.

No seas infantil…

¿Quién está siendo infantil… - siseó. – yo por querer romperle la cabeza a este mugriento, o tú por insistir en tu terquedad de insistir con este pelmazo?

Oye, Ginny, no sabía que eras buena cocinando – ella miró al rubio – nadie lo supondría, de verte… pareces una de esas chicas ligeronas, que…

Cierra la boca, porque te juro que si completas esa frase, te aseguro que voy a hacer tu apellido una realidad. – gruñó Harry. Yoni rió, creyendo que Harry estaba haciendo bromas.

Vamos, Elver… - dijo Yoni – ¿qué clase de sentido de humor tienes? Yo he tenido unos días del demonio, me han metido preso…

Preso… - dijo con desprecio y luego miró a Ginny – ¡PRESO!

¡Si, preso! Me trataron como un terrorista…

La pinta la tienes…

Si, y cuando les dije que los conocía a ustedes, a Juancho y a Elver, me cayeron a golpes… perdí la casa.

¿Te quitaron la caja de cartón dónde vives? – Ginny chasqueó la lengua.

¿Qué? – dijo Yoni que por llevarse la cuchara a la boca, y raspar el plato, no lo escuchó.

Dices que te desalojaron… - dijo Harry.

Si – miró a Ginny, y estiró la mano para acariciarla, pero Harry le dio un golpe, por lo que desistió. – pero mi querida Ginny… me ofreció su casa para que me viniera a vivir aquí…

¿QUE? – dijeron ambos uno asombrada y el otro cabreado.

Si, ella dijo… - pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más. Harry lo tomó de las solapas y sin decir nada, la arrastró por la sala – Elver, amigo, ella me invitó, y yo le dije que…

En tus sueños vas a quedarte a vivir aquí…

¡Pero yo no tengo donde ir!

Búscate una plaza, un callejón… - abrió la puerta – pero desaparece de nuestra vida.

Maldición Elver… - dijo parado en el corredor, mientras Harry le arrojaba sus pertenencias por la cabeza – ¡al menos deja que esta noche, Ginny me cachetee la nutria un rato! – chilló. Harry se detuvo mirando al infeliz, tratando de interpretar lo que había dicho… hasta que la neurona trabajó activamente, abrió los ojos, rojo de celos, y tensó los puños, para no reventarle la cara a golpes.

¡El único que va a cachetearte la "nutria", soy yo, pero a patadas! – rugió – no vuelvas a aparecerte en la vida de Ginny porque vas a conocer el poder que tengo… te voy a reventar la vida… ¡no podrás trabajar haciendo malabarismos en los semáforos porque te voy a cortar las manos, los pies, y la polla! – levantó un dedo. – ¿entendiste?

Fuerte y claro – dijo tocándose sus partes – Ginny…

Adiós Yoni…

Elver… - levantó la mano, pero Harry sin decir nada, cerró la puerta de un golpe.

¿Me puedes decir que carajos se te pasa por la cabeza de traer a este infeliz a TU CASA?

¿Me puedes decir quien carajos te crees tú para venir a decirme, EN MI CASA A QUIEN DEBO O NO DEBO RECIBIR?

¿COMO QUIEN SOY? – dijo levantando las flores y ofreciéndoselas – ¡CREO QUE QUEDÓ MUY CLARO, LA OTRA NOCHE QUIEN SOY!

¿LA OTRA NOCHE? – chilló, recibiendo las flores – ¿TE REFIERES A LA NOCHE QUE PASÓ HACE DIEZ PUTAS NOCHES? - le señaló las flores – ¿Y CREES QUE DIEZ DIAS DE SILENCIO Y ABANDONO, EN LOS CUALES NO DAS SEÑALES DE TU PUTA VIDA, SE PUEDEN SOLUCIONAR CON UN PUÑETERO RAMO DE FLORES?

Ramo que me costó mucho dinero…

¡Ja, puede haberte costado un susto y una corrida! – ironizó.

¿Qué quieres decir?

Que puede que lo hayas robado, a fin de cuentas… - dijo indiferente.

¡Soy un hombre de la ley! – chilló ofendido – y además traje el vino…

¿Sabes dónde puedes perderte el vino con la botella y todo?

Eres una…

¿Qué? – dijo tirándole las flores por la cabeza – ¿a qué viniste Harry, a reprocharme mi vida?

Vine a hablar contigo…

No tengo de qué hablar contigo…

Yo sí, tenemos mucho que hablar… - dijo serio – solo que ver a ese imbécil…

¿Sobre qué?

¿Sobre que qué?

Sobre qué quieres hablar conmigo, por favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo…

Sobre lo que pasó la otra noche…

Hablas de lo que pasó hace más de una semana… Perdóname, pero ya lo olvidé… – dijo dándose vuelta y levantando la mesa se fue a la cocina.

Harry maldijo, levantando las flores del suelo, y recordando a su padre, y sus consejos… _"Harry, cuando la cosa se ponga brava, no saques a relucir ese temperamento de mierda que te gana, cada vez que los demás no siguen tu particular punto de vista. Lo primero que tienes que hacer es poner cara de perro abandonado… mírame, ensaya esto… si, así, los ojos mas caídos, las cejas… baja las cejas, idiota, si, así… y luego haz un mohín con tu boca…"_ Y luego la voz de Sirius fuerte potente… _"no seas imbécil, nadie va a creerle a este idiota que está arrepentido. Mira Harry lo que tienes que hacer es, que si la cosa se pone negra, siempre pedir perdón, pero antes debes negar todo, aunque la evidencia esté frente a ti, aunque todo lo que te refriegan por la cara te da como culpable, tu niégalo todo… todo… y cuando la evidencia te mata, bueno, tómala de los pelos, y dale un beso, métele la mano en las tetas o sóbale el culo… verás que cualquier cosa que te diga será olvidado en lo que tardas en bajarte los pantalones y…" _ Olvidándose de todo lo que su inútil progenitor y el depravado de su padrino dijeran, respiró una, dos veces, y caminó con los hombros caídos, al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, la observó. La escena era cotidiana, ella estaba frente a la pileta, lavando los utensilios que había ensuciado en la cena. Los guantes de goma eran amarillos. Sonrió. Carraspeó para darle a entender que estaba allí, pero ella no se dio la vuelta ni lo miró. Continuó con su tarea. El suspiró otra vez, y buscando donde dejar las flores, las colocó un una jarra. Se acercó por detrás de la pelirroja, y la abrazó rodeándola con sus brazos por la cintura. Ginny se tensó. Mala señal, pensó. Por lo que pasó al plan dos… Acercó su boca a la nuca de la chica, y le dio un suave beso… en la unión de la vértebra, atlas con axis… y santo remedio. Sonrió. Ella bajó la guardia y se relajó contra su cuerpo. El siguió convenciéndola con un reguero de besos, hasta que ella dejó caer el plato en el agua. Harry le dio la vuelta, y sin esperar una palabra, la besó… suavemente, tentándola, persuadiendo a la chica a caer en sus brazos… y lográndolo. Ella de un solo movimiento se quitó los guantes y pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sin dejar de abrazarse, se miraron a los ojos.

Lamento no haber dado señales de vida…

Harry…

Estuve ocupado… - la miró – tengo un caso muy… - ella le puso un dedo en la boca, impidiendo que siguiera.

No tienes que decirme que has estado ocupado… - sonrió – lo se por Hermione – luego le clavó el dedo en el pecho – pero esperaba que al menos tuvieras un minuto para decirme que no me preocupara…

Ginny…

No – se soltó – no se qué lo que haces aquí Harry, y mucho menos lo que quieres…

A ti… ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

No – dijo ella – pero sabes cuál es la manera…

Ginny…

Vas a gastar mi nombre, de tanto utilizarlo.

Quiero estar contigo…

¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida.

Dije que quiero… - la miró – te lo dije esa vez que discutimos en el callejón Diagon… - ella lo miró – quiero que seas mi novia… Merlín no puedes…

¿Por qué?

¿Por que qué?

Cuál es el motivo… - el frunció las cejas – yo quisiera ser tu novia porque te quiero… me gustas, siento…

Tú también me gustas… - la cortó el – me encanta estar contigo, reír… me siento bien…

Pero…

No pidas nada más Ginny. – suspiró – aun no puedo darte más.

¿Podrías llegar a quererme?

No lo sé…

No es suficiente…

Ginny – la abrazó – quiero estar contigo, pasar la bien… - la miró – soy honesto contigo, mi carrera es lo que quiero… pero a ti también.

¿En serio? – dijo ella mirándolo con ilusión. En sus más increíbles sueños no había soñado que Harry Potter dijera esas palabras. Estaba segura que él se sentía atraído físicamente, que solo quería pasar el momento, y nada más. Que en la pirámide de sus prioridades estaban sus padres, y su trabajo. Pero que ella fuera parte de esa pirámide… lo miró "_Merlín, que sea verdad que me quiere… si fuera mentira no podría soportarlo…"_

No digo que todo va a ser como deseas… - ella arqueó las cejas – lo que quiero decir es que vayamos paso a paso… ¿si? - la besó. Y por la forma en que respondía al beso la había convencido. Sonrió interiormente. Y luego recordó a su tío, y le apretó una teta, y por las dudas, le sobó el culo… ella rió. Y Harry se dijo, mientras ella lo llevaba a su cuarto de la mano, que Sirius podría hacer un libro para ayudar a los idiotas como él. sus técnicas eran altamente efectivas.

Los días y las semanas se fueron pasando rápidamente. Ginny entre los partidos y los entrenamientos casi llegaba tarde a la casa, y cuando lo hacía, encontraba el hogar solo. Si bien no habían estipulado, ninguna convivencia. Era normal que Harry llegara a su casa, tarde en la noche, o que en alguno de sus contados días libres, la pasaran juntos. Siempre ella acomodando los horarios a conveniencia de Harry, para compartir tiempo de calidad. Harry nunca acomodaba nada de lo suyo para estar con ella. Siempre era su trabajo primero, y las veces que estaba en su casa, se dedicaba una hora o dos, leyendo archivos y hablando con Ron, y solo cuando ella, hacía ruido con la cuchara o con el tenedor a la hora de la cena, él terminaba. Después, se dedicaba a quererla y divertirse juntos, y luego en la cama… solo en la cama, podía decir que Harry era suyo. Allí, él era honesto, simple… tan Harry. Pero solo duraba unas horas. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, su novio se desvanecía en la mañana y ella despertaba sola. Ginny no estaba contenta con esta situación. Pero entendía que la adaptación de Harry de estar solo a estar convenientemente acompañado, requería tiempo.

###

Semanas más tarde, Ginny sonrió una mañana en particular. Desde hace días había estado esperando el catorce de febrero. Día de los enamorados. La capitana de la Arpías, romántica por naturaleza, había dado por concluida la práctica de Quidditch antes del mediodía, así que Ginny con toda la ilusión del mundo, pasó por el callejón Diagon, encontrando en dos horas todo lo necesario para celebrar esa noche en tan especial para las parejas del mundo, con su novio. Le había comprado como regalo, un pequeño prendedor con una snitch de oro, que seguramente a Harry le iba a encantar. Soñaba ilusionada tratando de adivinar qué le regalaría Harry. ¿Quizás, un anillo? No, era demasiado. A estas alturas, lo único que agradecería era que Harry estuviera a su lado esa fecha. Llegó a casa y sin preámbulos se descalzó y comenzó a preparar todo para agasajarlo… el vino fue a parar a la heladera. Los ingredientes de la comida favorita de Harry fueron a parar a la mesada, y prendió el horno. Sonrió. Primero se ocuparía de hacer la cena. Luego ambientaría románticamente su departamento. Estaba tan ilusionada, y feliz. Harry era su novio, mas allá de los inconvenientes que podrían tener respecto a la vida del auror y su trabajo. Pero estaba seguro que poco a poco todo eso iba a cambiar.

Harry, a diferencia de su compañera, estaba enterrado en una pila de pergaminos. Desde hacía dos semanas, el cuartel de aurores había sido atacado con una epidemia de gripe, por lo que la mayoría de los que tenían muy buenas defensas, y que no se enfermaban, tenían que desdoblarse y abarcar demasiados casos. Él mismo, tenía más allá del caso de asesino serial, que para alivio de Harry, se había aquietado, tenía otros cinco casos, algunos más fáciles, otros requerían de su intervención directa, y el resto… simples redacciones de informes. Suspiró. Eran las cinco de la tarde de ese día, y él no tenía ni idea de a qué hora podría salir del ministerio. De pronto el teléfono vibró dentro de sus pantalones. Lo sacó ofuscado, porque el movimiento del mismo, lo hizo tirar un par de pergaminos. Insultó a Merlín, y con la rabia que lo caracterizaba cuando lo interrumpían en su trabajo, atendió.

¡Hola! – dijo secamente

Eh, hola Harry…

Estoy ocupado Ginny, ¿que quieres?

Saber si ya estás en camino…

No lo creo… - dijo serio – tengo mucho trabajo. – Ginny se quedó muda del otro lado de la línea y Harry ya cansado, chasqueó la lengua – ¿Ginny?

Si… - dijo en voz baja – me preguntaba a qué hora vas a venir… - jadeó – ¿porque vas a venir no?

No lo se…

Harry – dijo triste – solo llamaba para saber a qué hora… - Harry molesto la interrumpió.

Ginny, por favor, estoy muy ocupado… voy a terminar cuando termine… iré a casa cuando pueda… así que no me interrumpas, vale…

Harry...

Te mando un beso… - y cortó. Lamentaba ser muy brusco, pero ella debía entender que hay cosas que no le gustaban… si ella aceptaba, las cosas iban a ir bien. Si no… Dejó de pensar en Ginny. Lo mejor era seguir con sus informes. Lo demás podía arreglarlo en los siguientes días. Hoy lo primero era hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible. Hacerlo significaba un escalón hacia arriba a su meta. Y a eso no lo cambiaría por nada.

Las velas que encendiera a las ocho, terminaron por consumirse y de Harry ni señales. La comida fría estaba sobre la mesa, románticamente preparada, con corazones, de papel arrojados sobre la mesa. El vino, nadaba en un balde, en un mar de hielos derretidos. Y ella se había tomado casi la mitad esperando… esperando en vano. Se levantó lentamente de la mesa cuando las campanadas del reloj que se posaba en la chimenea, diera las doce de la noche. Se mojó la punta de los dedos y con la decepción tallada en su rostro, apagó las pocas velas que quedaban en pie. Era inútil sentirse triste, y llorar. Ella sabía dónde se metía cuando aceptó ser su novia… pero aun así, dolía.

Ginny se acercó a la habitación y cuando abrió la puerta, una solitaria lagrima, corrió por sus mejillas. La cama, bañada con pétalos de rosa, era la muda testigo de la charada que era su relación con Harry. Tomó la varita, y de un solo movimiento, hizo desaparecer todo rastro de su ilusión… y cuando estuvo arropada debajo de las cobijas, tratando de quitarse el frío que esa relación le provocaba, cada momento de desilusión, se prometió no volver a ser la misma estúpida de siempre. Cuando apagó la luz y quedó a oscuras, se prometió que si Harry quería una relación ocasional, sin ningún tipo de compromiso y sin entregar nada más que el cuerpo para un momento de regocijo y placer, ella aunque le doliera, haría lo mismo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para impedir que las lágrimas le ganaran a su decisión. Convencida de que dos podían jugar el mismo juego.

¡Mierda, mierda, doblemente mierda! Fue lo único que dijo Harry, mientras corría por el pasillo hacia la salida del ministerio, acomodándose el abrigo. ¡Cómo podía ser tan obtuso y olvidarlo! Hoy era día de San Valentín, y se deducía que debía agasajar a su novia. Pero él muy idiota para enterarse siquiera del día en que vivía, solo había bajado la cabeza entre pergaminos y no se había dado cuenta de nada. Solo cuando llamó a su amigo para preguntarle su opinión sobre un artículo de la ley mágica, que necesitaba interpretar para dar un veredicto a su investigación, chocó contra la realidad. Por supuesto que interrumpir el festejo íntimo de sus amigos, y la puteada que sobrevino luego no solo de Ron, sino también de Hermione, lo hizo caer de culo de la silla, y de esa nube de profesionalidad que lo envolvía y le impedía darse cuenta que ya no estaba solo en su vida. Que estaba Ginny, y que a pesar de sentirse obligado en algunas ocasiones a compartir con la pelirroja, eran esos momentos simples, de estar viendo televisión, sin hacer nada, tonteando como dos jóvenes llenos de vida, que disfrutaba mas. Pero ahora había desaprovechado un día especial, para poner las cosas bien entre ellos. Para compensarla por varios días de desatención y olvido.

Apareció directamente en el pasillo del piso de su novia. Sin darse cuenta estaba respirando entrecortadamente, como si hubiera corrido desde el ministerio hasta la puerta de su departamento. So observó en el espejo del final del pasillo. Merlín era un desastre. La ropa arrugada, la capa, apenas prendida y el cabello… bueno, sobre eso no podía decir nada, porque siempre estaba igual de desastroso. Respiró profundamente, para soportar, lo que sería una hondonada de reproches por parte de Ginny. ¿Debía poner ojos de perrito arrepentido? No, sería faltarle más el respeto a ella. Abrió la puerta. Le pareció raro, que estuviera todo oscuro. La chimenea no tenía fuego. Era raro. Ginny era friolenta, y siempre la mantenía encendida. Caminó hacia ella, pero algo llamó la atención. La mesa, elegante y románticamente vestida, con manteles de color marfil y dorado, y sobre ella candelabros con velas derretidas… platos finos, una comida abandonada, una botella de vino que bailaba solitaria en un balde de hielo… Y Harry cerró los ojos, sabiendo que, palabras más, palabras menos, esta vez con Ginny la había cagado.

Nota de la autora: no los voy a joder pidiendo nada… se recoge lo que se ha sembrado. Espero opiniones, o tomatazos, porque acá están medios caros. Aunque ahora prefiero lechuga, porque estoy a dieta.

La canción que canta el borracho, es una libre adaptación de la canción de los Autenticos Decadentes… Claro que la corregí para que quedara de pelos para Yoni.

Saludos y hasta pronto.

Queda poco.


	13. Capítulo 12

Hola! No los voy a aburrir con la cantidad de cosas que me pasaron y que no me dejaron publicar este capitulo antes de de ahora.

Este capitulo se lo dedico a, como siempre, mi hermana que fue obra de un embrión congelado y que fue a nacer años después. Azul Potter. Yegua, mi sobrino está vivo? Jajaja.

Para Karla Urbano, que me salvó la vida diciéndome el nombre de esa canción que me partió la cabeza. Gracias Gleek!

Y para todas las que considero amigas del ciberespacio. Feliz día atrasado.

Ahora si, sin mas preámbulos les dejo el capitulo.

Si hay algún error, culpen al perro.

**Capítulo 12**

- Entonces… - suspiró Hermione – el insensible de Harry no solo arruinó mi festejo de San Valentín y de Ron… - Ginny levantó la mirada acuosa observando a su amiga. Cuando ella estuvo conciente de que Harry se había ido de su casa, temprano a su bendito trabajo, había comenzado a llorar como una tonta. Se había prometido que no volvería a hacerlo hace tiempo, cuando Harry la tratara como un estropajo aquel mediodía en casa de sus padres. Pero no, seguía llorando por él, aun con el pijama puesto, y la cama llena de pañuelos desechables. Odiaba estar sensible y sentirse débil, respecto a Harry Potter…

Y ahora, en su departamento, escuchaba una y otra vez, como una cortina de reproches caía sobre ella, cortesía de Hermione que había llegado preocupada, cuando un llamado la alertó del estado de su cuñada. Hermione hervía de la bronca con ella, pero Ginny no podía decir nada, ¿qué podía decir que pudiera refutar lo que la castaña decía? En el fondo, Ginny sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero tampoco iba a decir nada al respecto… Observó las paredes de su bonito departamento y suspiró melancólica. Cuando lo compró hace tiempo, lo hizo pensando en la felicidad que la iba a esperar cada vez que entrara a su "pequeño refugio". Ahora se veía en esa sala, agobiada por las desilusiones, y solo quería huir… en esos momentos su casa la asfixiaba.

- Claro, como el maldito desgraciado no tiene más en su cabeza que el trabajo…

- Hermione, no se de que estás hablando – dijo Ginny - ¿cómo es que arruinó tu festejo?

- Bueno… - carraspeó – digamos que llamó a casa cuando Ron y Yo estábamos en lo mas "álgido" de nuestro festejo…

- Oh, Merlín… - dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

- Tiene una extraña manera de arruinar el clímax de…

- Por favor Hermione… - dijo ella cansada – ¿quieres dejar de echar leña a este fuego? – inquirió Ginny – hablas más, y mas ganas tengo de quemar todas sus cosas… y te juro que la flama de la venganza Weasley tiene unas ganas tremendas de arruinarle su tan impoluta carrera de auror…

- ¿Serías capaz? – preguntó Hermione - Eso le caería mal… - sonrió – muy mal…

- Ja, como si no supieras de lo que soy capaz, amiga… - dijo sonriendo, pero sus ojos aun estaban acuosos – pero no…

- ¿Vas a terminar con él?

- Tampoco… - dijo ella – Se que eso es lo que Harry espera… - Hermione asintió – Para él sería muy fácil que yo le allanara su camino y le dijera adiós…

- Pero no vas a hacérselo fácil…

- Ya te dije que no… Yo estaba tranquila, con mis amistades…

- Querrás decir con el mugriento…

- Lo que sea… y te soy totalmente honesta cuando digo que fue Harry quien vino a rogar por una relación - movió la mano y una montañita de pañuelo cayó al suelo – Así que si él quiere terminar… que lo haga. Yo no lo haré, pero tampoco estaré besándole los pies, y declamándole amor eterno… o rogándole algo de cariño o atención…

- Vas a…

- Si él quiere continuar con nuestra "relación" – Hermione la miró – no voy a hacer nada para facilitárselo.

- No entiendo…

- Si se queda, será porque vamos a compartir… no quiero una relación donde sea yo la que tenga que aceptar todo lo que él quiera… - Suspiró – no se si lo que estoy decidida a hacer es lo correcto, pero…

- Es lo único que se te ocurre hacer porque lo quieres.

- Lo amo… - tomó un pañuelo desechable y se limpió los ojos – pero tampoco voy a ser tan idiota de aceptar lo que quiere y relegarme a un lugar alejado de sus prioridades.

- Eso es…

- Como te dije, yo no fui la que fue a buscarlo, y le pidió que fuera mi novio – Hermione le acarició la mano dandole ánimos – no voy a hacérselo fácil…

- Hazlo sangrar…

- No tanto, pero seguro lo haré parir… - se levantó un poco mas animada – Gracias por venir.

- Todo por ti amiga…

- Merlín, debo ir a entrenar… Gwenog me dejó faltar a las prácticas de las Arpías de la mañana, pero no voy a faltar a las de la tarde… encima debo ir a las once a un taller de cocina en el orfanato… si no voy Lily podría sospechar…

- Ve, los niños no tienen la culpa de lo mierda que es Harry – Ginny asintió.

- No quiero perderme nada de mi vida por ese zoquete…

- ¿Aun no te han dicho cuando serán los entrenamientos de la selección inglesa?

- La próxima semana debo presentarme…

- Será bueno para ti…

- Si, y además habrá una pequeña gira – suspiró mientras se levantaba del sofá – me hará bien alejarme un poquito de todo…

- Yo no lo sabía…

- Bueno, eso es porque aun no lo han dicho a la prensa…

- Entonces, ve y disfruta del quidditch… y sácate de la cabeza la actitud de Harry – Ginny asintió – pensar en eso, solo va a lograr que tu pierdas el norte…

- No voy a dejar que Harry me arrebate lo que quiero Hermione… - dijo ella. Hermione asintió. Ojalá las palabras de Ginny fueran ciertas, pensó mientras la observaba arrojar los papeles al basurero. Lamentablemente para su cuñada, Harry ya había desbaratado su vida considerablemente. Solo esperaba que Ginny, no perdiera sus objetivos personales en pos de retener a Harry a su lado. Hermione sabía, aunque adoraba a su amigo como un hermano, aun sintiendo lo que sintiera por Ginny, Harry nunca dejaría su carrera por una mujer.

Eran las diez de la mañana y su mesa estaba plagada de papeles. Suspiró. A esta hora de la mañana normalmente ya tenía la cuestión administrativa terminada, y solo le quedaba ayudar a Ron con su trabajo, mientras analizaba alguna que otra táctica de investigación, relacionado con otros caso, para poder resolver el que lo tenía ocupado. Después de las diez y treinta, solo le quedaba partir hasta la zona de gimnasios del departamento, donde un entrenamiento exhaustivo, lograba que sus reflejos y actuación en algún duelo fuera supremo, y su destreza física insuperable, aun para cualquier mocoso recién salido de la academia.

Pero hoy no eran uno de esos días normales para Harry. La mesa llena de pergaminos, el tintero seco, y una pila de plumas rotas. Su cabeza no estaba en el ministerio, ni siquiera en esa misma sala. Su mente estaba aun en el departamento de Ginny, en la desolación que le causó ver los preparativos que su novia había realizado para agasajarlo, y en el golpe en su estómago que le propinó ver en la mesa de noche que usaba habitualmente para dejar su reloj y teléfono, un pequeño regalito y al abrirlo, un prendedor de oro, en forma de Snitch, con la tarjetita cargada de palabras cariñosas y un cupido, que a esa hora de la mañana cuando descubrió el regalo, no le lanzaba flechas de amor precisamente… En esos momentos, mientras esquivaba los aguijonazos que le mandaba ese estúpido querubín, Harry se sintió la mierda más grande, y giró su cuerpo para mirar a Ginny. Ella aun dormía, o se hacía la que dormía, no importaba… Tragó saliva. Ginny siempre lo despertaba con un beso, y hoy le rehuía. Solo hizo lo que pudo hacer… se levantó, buscó su ropa y se marchó. Dar explicaciones a esa hora, con el estómago vacío y el remordimiento a flor de piel, no era bueno. Débil y hambriento podría decir cualquier cosa… hasta pedirle matrimonio. Este pensamiento lo hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Estaba loco? Urgente necesitaba salir de ahí y atiborrarse de comida. Si estaba sin comer un minuto mas seguro estaría pensando en la cantidad de hijos tendrían juntos.

Con un movimiento de varita, los pergaminos desaparecieron y con otro movimiento su capa voló hacia su mano. Ron lo miró detenidamente, y de un salto salió de su cubículo para hablar con su amigo.

- No te vas a salir de esta muy fácil…

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?

- Hermione va a romperte la crisma cuando te vea… - Harry frenó en seco, y arqueó las cejas.

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó – ¿que carajos tiene que ver Hermione?

- Bueno… - carraspeó – ella y yo… estábamos haciendo tu sabes qué, cuando llamaste y nos interrumpiste, ya sabes cuando…

- Pues lo siento… - dijo sacando la mano de su amigo del pecho y siguiendo su paso – si quiere matarme, va a tener que ponerse en la fila… porque te aseguro que tu hermana tiene todos los boletos para tener la prioridad… - Ron lo miró extrañado.

- Que diablos…

- Bueno… - sonrió – si quieres venir conmigo te lo cuento…

- ¿Vas a entrenar?

- No, a comer… - Ron, movió su varita y su abrigo estaba en sus manos – cuando quieres eres una luz…

- La comida y yo, somos más rápidos que el sonido… - rieron.

No supo por qué llevó a su amigo justamente a ese lugar. Alli había tenido lugar el comienzo de la hecatombe. En esa misma mesa, había levantado la vista y había mirado como el desastre en su vida, vestido de mujer, se acercaba a él con esa sensualidad desbordante que puso su mundo de cabeza. Y ahora estaba allí, llevando el vaso de cerveza a los labios, y mirando con asco como el hermano de dicha mujer, se llenaba la boca con el almuerzo que había pedido sólo por protocolo. Lo que sucediera la noche anterior le estaba quitando el apetito, y lo peor de todo, las ganas de trabajar. Arqueó las cejas, mientras se limpiaba la boca con la servilleta… ¿Cuándo en los años que llevaba siendo auror, no había pensado en su meta mas primordial, la de ser jefe de aurores, como no lo había hecho en todo lo que llevaba del maldito día? Una sola palabra como respuesta… nunca… SE refregó la cara con las manos desesperado… NUNCA EN SU VIDA UNA CHICA LE HABÍA QUITADO SU META DE LA CABEZA… y ahora, y ahora…

Sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y lo miró. Más o menos a esta hora, Ginny lo había llamado dos veces y enviado quince mensajes de texto con caritas, y mensajitos un tanto subidos de tono… Y él sonreía, y si tenía tiempo le enviaba una cantidad discreta de respuestas… y ella le enviaba una foto… Carraspeó. Y ahora, tuvo que chequear si la batería estaba cargada, o si tenía señal… nada, absolutamente nada. Suspiró. Levantó la mirada y Ron movía la boca en un intento de hablar, pero una cantidad asquerosa de comida fue movida de un lado al otro, por lo que Harry tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia la puerta… allí estaba el portero, el que le había mirado con descaro el culo a su mujer… _"Merlín, estoy llamándola mi mujer…" _

- Lindo prendedor… - la voz de su amigo lo hizo volver de la desesperación

- Realmente la he cagado con tu hermana Ron… - dijo moviendo de un lado al otro el vaso de cerveza. Y escuchó suspirar a su amigo.

- Si, Hermione y yo teníamos una apuesta… - Harry lo miró.

- ¿Qué?

- Que Hermione y yo, apostamos.

- ¿Qué apostaron?

- Cuanto tiempo ibas a tardar en mandarte una cagada como esa…

- ¿Y?

- Hermione tiene en su haber veinte galeones… - le dio un golpe en el brazo y Harry aulló – ¿no podías esperar para regarla unas semana mas?

- Que dices idiota… mi relación se ha ido por el excusado y tu me reprochas… ¿Qué me reprochas, que perdiste una apuesta?

- Claro… mira Harry, Hermione apostó que ibas a arruinar la relación para San Valentín, ¡y yo aposté que te mandarías una de las tuyas en mi cumpleaños!

- ¿Eres mi amigo o no? – Ron asintió – ¡se supone que confías en mi!

- Si, confío en ti, en una misión y si necesito algunos galeones hasta fin de mes… - Harry arqueó las cejas – pero en cuanto a mujeres, amigo… eres un desastre.

- Ginny me regaló este prendedor…

- Que tierno – dijo su amigo – y me imagino que tu…

- Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué ayer era San Valentín…

- Ay, Harry… - Dijo palmeándole el brazo – las mujeres nunca perdonan que olvides San Valentín…

- Tenía una cena romántica preparada…

- Uhh, lo siento… estás muerto…

- Y había velas y champaña en un balde con hielo…

- Uhh, Harry, tres palabras: esconde los cuchillos – Harry lo miró sin entender – va a asesinarte mientras duermes…

- Y la habitación estaba decorada con velas y pétalos de rosas rojas, que aparentemente estaban en la cama… - suspiró – pero cuando llegué ya estaban en el suelo.

- … Y te doy un consejito como quien no quiere la cosa, chequea si tienes al día tu seguro médico… porque vas a necesitar la más alta calidad de atención en San Mungo, cuando ella termine contigo.

- Y esta mañana… ni siquiera tuve el valor de pedirle perdón – Ron le dio un zape.

- ¿Qué no te enseñé nada?

- ¿Qué?

- SIEMPRE PIDE PERDÓN… ¡AUNQUE NO TENGAS IDEA DE POR QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁ ENOJADA!

- QUE VOY A SABER…

- No sabes nada… - otro zape – y ahora estás como si te hubiera pasado un hipogrifo por encima…

- ¿Que voy a hacer?

- Para ti sería lo mejor que salgas de eso, y a otra cosa mariposa…

- Ojala pudiera hacer eso…

- ¿Por qué no? – Harry se encogió de hombros – Vamos Harry, siempre aprovechas la desilusión de cualquier chica con la que sales, para seguir en lo tuyo…

- Si, lo sé…

- Las dejas hundirse en la desesperanza, les cortas toda posibilidad de relación, llegando tarde, olvidándote de fechas importantes, no vas a la casa de sus padres cuando te lo piden…

- Ron…

- Luego les quitas el sexo diario, a no más de dos o tres veces cada dos semanas, porque estás casi todo el tiempo en el ministerio… - Cada ítem que Ron declamaba a viva voz en el restaurante iba hundiendo a Harry en la desesperanza. Iba a ser difícil, sino imposible volver a retomar la relación con Ginny. – y luego como las hormigas, te vas llevando tu ropa, así silenciosamente, hasta que cuando se dan cuenta no hay nada de ti, ni siquiera tu mismo habitando sus casa… y cuando menos lo esperan…

- ¡Ya Ron! – dijo Apesadumbrado – como lo pintas soy una mierda…

- No quiero desanimarte amigo… - lo miró con ternura – ¡ERES UNA MIERDA! – rió – Lo mejor para ti es comprarte un gato… o una muñeca inflable…

- Deja las estupideces…

- Deberías ir a visitar a mis hermanos… tienen un surtido erótico exclusivo para magos solitarios… - Se acercó – hay unas muñecas que cuando las aprietas demasiado, haciendo ya sabes qué… - Harry lo miró abriendo los ojos sorprendidos – chillan como lo hace Hermione cuando…

- ¡YA basta! – dijo tapándose los oídos – no me extrañaría que George haya grabado a Hermione con tu anuencia… - Ron rió

- Me llevo el diez por ciento de las comisiones cuando las venden

- Pervertido…

- Deja a mi hermana… - dijo serio – lo mejor para ambos es que cada uno siga su camino.

- No quiero.

- Estás encaprichado… - Harry lo miró – no la quieres, no quieres un futuro con ella… solo…

- Si, es buena en eso… - se tomó la cara – Maldición, somos buenos juntos… tenemos mucha piel…

- Si, por todos lados del cuerpo.

- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero…

- Si, pero si le doy la implicancia que tu le das, a lo que acabas de decir, te surto a trompadas… - Harry sonrió – es mi hermanita…

- ¿Que puedo hacer Ron? – Harry miró a su amigo – No quiero nada serio con Ginny, pero lo paso bien… ella es diferente a las otras chicas… y bueno, puede ser que dentro de no sé, quince años o mas, pueda pensar en sentar cabeza, y ella podría ser una esposa acorde al jefe de aurores… no crees.

- Si, de acá a Quince años… qué considerado eres con mi hermana… a esa edad va a querer ser abuela en vez de madre…

- Ron…

- Harry – este lo miró – ¿en verdad quieres arreglar las cosas con Ginny? – este asintió – entonces no te queda otra que hacer lo que debes hacer…

- ¿Pero qué hago?

- Recordar…

- ¿Recordar? – dijo sin entender – ¿recordar, qué?

- Cada una de las pelotudeces que dijo desde que están juntos… - Harry cerró los ojos – lo que les gusta, lo que quisieran hacer, lo que les gustaría que le regalaras… ¡todo!

- ¿Cómo carajos voy a recordar, si cuando se ponen así como tú dices, a hablar pelotudeces, me pongo en sintonía con el manual de tácticas de defensa avanzado, de Bruno Hoffman, y ni le presto atención?

- Con solo una palabra, Harry… - Ron miró a uno y otro lado del restaurante y luego le hizo señas a su amigo para que se acercara. Este lo hizo, esperando que con complicidad le diera, la tan ansiada respuesta. – PEPEN – SAPA- DEPE – ROPO

- ¿Que?

- Hermione me enseñó a hablar en clave muggle… - dijo ufano – jeringoso…

- ¡Jeringoso! – dijo Harry y cerró los ojos – PEpeN-SApa-DEpe-ROpo… - abrió los ojos – prenda, no… ropa, zapatos…no, mierda, Ron, ¿no puedes decirme que carajos me dijiste?

- Eres el auror mas inteligente… – se levantó y le dio una palmada en la espalda – ¡usa tu linda cabecita para algo mas que tácticas de duelo y averígualo! – y sin decir mas, salió del restaurante riéndose de su amigo. Harry tiró la servilleta en la mesa, derrotado y humillado por su amigo que le había jugado una buena. Y Harry estaba tan perturbado y nervioso que no podía concentrarse para descubrir la palabra clave. Mierda, si ni siquiera sabía hablar en jeringoso… cuantas veces su madre le había dicho como usar ese método cuando querían elegir el regalo para su padre sin que James o Sirius lo supieran… Su madre era experta… su madre…

- ¡Mi madre!

- ¿Señor? – dijo el mesero al tiempo que le traía la cuenta – ¿Desea algo mas?

- Sólo si sabes hablar en jeringoso…

- No… lo siento; pero si puedo hablar en duendizonga… – Harry lo miró asombrado – soy mago y trabajo en el banco de Gringots… pero al mediodía me gano unos galeones, sirviendo mesas – Harry asintió – me caso a fin de año…

- Felicidades – dijo pagándole y dejándole una buena propina – Necesito alguien que hable en jeringoso, lastima que no sabes… pero mi madre si… - y tomó el teléfono marcando rápidamente.

- Hola, hola holaaaa!

- ¿Ya pasaron la etapa de los vómitos y mareos matutinos?

- ¿Qué comes que adivinas? – dijo sonriente Lily.

- Mamá… - dijo Harry utilizando su mas efectiva voz de cachorrito abatido – tengo un problema muy grande…

- ¿Que le hiciste a Ginny?

- ¿Como sabes que se trata de ella?

- Hoy estuvo invitada en el orfanato… - suspiró o mejor dicho Harry escuchó el sonoro crack que hace una galleta al ser mordida.

- ¿Estas comiendo?

- Tengo hambre, y deberías saber que como por tres…

- Bueno… ¿decías?

- Y estábamos en el taller de cocina y preparábamos un suflé…

- Madre redondea por favor…

- Cuando le pregunté por ti, su suflé se desinfló y le hizo un agujero al molde con la varita… - otro crack – naturalmente deduje que te quiere muerto…

- La regué mal, lo admito… - suspiró – pero necesito tu ayuda.

- Si es por mi, puedes irte a la mierda… en esta, estoy con Ginny.

- ¿Sabes que esa mala palabra la escucharán mis hermanos, verdad? – Lily bufó – leí por ahí, que los bebés escuchan y aprenden todo dentro del vientre materno…

- ¿Donde leíste eso?

- En un libro… - dijo blanqueando los ojos.

- Mentiroso, tu no leerías un libro de embarazo ni aunque te torturen…

- Bueno la verdad, James se quejaba que tu estás recitándole todo el tiempo, el libro muggle que te regaló Hermione… papá decía que estaba cansado de escuchar esa cantaleta cada vez que llegaba a casa, y Sirius le decía que sería mejor que lo quemara…

- Voy a matarlos…

- ¿Puedes decirme si te acuerdas del jeringoso?

- ¿Que gangoso?

- ¡JERINGOSO!

- ¿Que pasa con el jeringoso?

- Si puedes decirme que significa… - Cerró los ojos – PEPEN- SAPO-DERE-ROPA… o algo así…

- Espera – Harry se levantó y se puso el abrigo mientras saludaba al portero y salía a la calle…

- Idiota…

- No, no hay una i en lo que te dije… dije… - Lily lo interrumpió.

- No, idiota tu…

- ¿Por que?

- Pues porque dijiste SAPO- Y en verdad es SAPA… y dijiste ROPA y esa ROPO…

- ¿La tienes?

- No por nada soy Lily Potter, antes la inteligente Evans, y digo inteligente antes, porque cometí la peor burrada casándome con tu padre…

- ¡MADRE, LA PALABRA!

- ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ES PENSADERO! – Harry sonrió

- Eres la mejor

- La única querrás decir.

- Si, también… - sonrió – te dejo madre, deséame suerte

- ¿Harry?

- Si

- Arregla las cosas con Ginny… Si James no tiene las entradas…

- Madre, por favor…

- Además de que, si sigue enojada, tendremos que pedirle que haga diez calendarios, para remodelar la cocina del orfanato cada vez que se acuerde de ti a la hora del taller de cocina…

- Graciosa…

- TE quiero… y quiero lo mejor para ti.

- Madre, no comiences…

- ¡Tus hermanitas te dicen chau!

- Madre, son embriones, aun no tienen desarrollada la boca… solo son una columna y un corazón lleno de arterias…

- Estoy en la etapa fetal ya… y según el libro…

- Tu… tu… tu… - y rió al imitar el sonido del teléfono.

- Hazte el gracioso Harry… y te aseguro que te la haré difícil con Ginny que ni aun usando un pensadero podrás…

- TE quiero madre y saludo a mis hermanos varones.

- Serán niñas… y yo nunca me equivoco. – cortó. Harry sonrió. Seguramente su madre tendría razón y él sentiría los celos fraternales que Ron siente cuando alguien habla de su hermana. Suspiró. Así que Ron quería que usara un pensadero. Era altamente probable que averiguando cada cosa que dijera Ginny, él tendría todas las de ganar. Entró rápidamente en un callejón solitario. Sacó su varita, pensando en el callejón Diagon. Tendría que comprar un pensadero… no podía pedirle prestado el de su padre y mucho menos el de su padrino, porque seguramente esos metomentodos podrían hacer su próxima misión imposible. Sin contar con los reproches que pudiera recibir. Remus era más confiable, pero en esos momentos su tío postizo, casado con la entrometida Tonks, era un tema diferente. Si, lo mejor era gastar unos cuantos galeones en un pensadero… Suspiró y se preguntó si un par de polvos y una noche de pasión valían el gasto. Quizás Ron tuviera razón y debía dejar las cosas como están. Dejar que Ginny se aleje y todos contentos… bueno, no tan contentos, si recordaba las noches que se perdería… Miró su reloj, mas vale que se apresurara si quería encontrar abierta la tienda que buscaba.

Ginny terminó la jornada de entrenamiento, demasiado ofuscada. Gwenog Jones, la capitana del equipo le había gritado desde que pateó la tierra, y se elevó en su escoba. No tuvo cabeza mas que para insultar a Harry mentalmente e imaginar que era la quaffle que tenía en la mano, y lo incrustaba entre el aro del medio. Y no podía olvidar, robándose las costillas, las tres bludgers que no vio, y que obviamente no esquivó… y detuvo con su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, después de tres horas de ir y venir sin participar absolutamente de nada, y sin escuchar las tácticas de defensa y ataque de su capitana y líder, Gwenog comenzó a criticarle desde el peinado hasta las botas de entrenamiento. En algunas ocasiones, la mujer dejó que se filtraran las palabras falta de profesionalismo, en la luna, perturbada… hasta que con un grito de furia dio por finalizada la jornada, y la llamó aparte.

- Eres una de las mejores cazadoras de la liga Weasley…

- Gracias… - dijo ella poco convencida. Su capitana frunció la boca.

- Pero hoy, entrenaste como el culo…

- ¿Que?

- Como el culo de un escreguto de culo explosivo…

- ¿Si?

- Solo que tu no echabas fuego por tu culo…

- Ah…

- Lo tuyo fue mierda en estado puro…

- Ah… oohhh - Gwenog se acercó y la tomó de los hombros.

- Que sucede… - Ginny bajó la cabeza – Espero que tu falta de atención sea por tu reciente convocatoria a la selección nacional.

- Bueno…

- ¿O es por ese idiota de Potter? – dijo arqueando las cejas tan peligrosamente que Ginny dio un paso atrás con temor.

- Bueno... – dijo mas colorada – no están bien las cosas entre Harry y, bueno…

- Escucha bien Weasley… – Ella miró a su capitana – ningún hombre, por muy buen culo que tenga, vale tanto para perder de un plumazo lo que tantos años te ha costado conseguir – Ginny estaba a punto de llorar. Gwenog tenía razón, pero una cosa es saber que tenía razón y otra muy diferente era implicar el corazón en la ecuación – Si sigues así, no solo perderás la titularidad en las Arpías.

- Gwenog, no, por favor… - dijo asustada.

- Eres buena… qué digo, eres excelente Ginny – Suspiró – somos amigas y me preocupo por ti – Ella bajó la mirada - pero mas allá de la amistad, está el equipo – se iba – y entre tú y el equipo, siempre elegiré lo que me da de comer…

- No volverá a ocurrir… lamento la mierda de entrenamiento, no te preocupes…

- No, claro que no… - la miró con una sonrisa tensa – puedo asegurarte que no volverá a ocurrir… Piensa bien que vas a hacer. Si vas a estar con la cabeza en cualquier parte, deja que el capitán de la selección encuentre alguien que se involucre con la selección.

- Yo soy una profesional, Gwenog… solo es un traspié momentáneo… te aseguro que pondré mi cabeza cien por ciento en mi carrera… quiero ser la mejor.

- Espero que si… por tu bien – Gwenog desapareció en la puerta del vestuario y Ginny tiró su escoba al suelo abatida. Sabía que su performance esa mañana había sido un asco, pero la desilusión de Harry era reciente. Respiró profundamente una, dos veces, y se agachó para levantar su escoba. Su amiga tenía razón… Mierda, hasta ella le había dicho a Harry que había un tiempo para cada cosa. Caminó hacia el vestuario. Una ducha le aclararía el pensamiento. Ya era hora de dejar a Harry en el rincón de su mente que tenía para los objetos perdidos. Por ahora, y hasta nuevo aviso, lo único que tendría en mente sería su carrera… lo otro, suspiró, para lo otro ya vería que hacer.

A pesar de que la razón le decía que era mejor olvidarse de la pelirroja, Harry siguió su plan de reconquista, y decidió acercarse temprano a su departamento, para ver si las cosas podía recomponerse un poco, o mucho o recomponerse totalmente. Lo primero que hizo, además de comprar un pensadero en la tienda del callejón Diagon, fue salirse de su presupuesto y en el Londres muggle elegir el malogrado, o mejor, corrigió su conciencia, el nunca pensado regalo de San Valentín para su Ginny. No iba a regalarle algo impersonal como una snitch, o unos guantes nuevos que lo habían alucinado en la tienda de Quidditch. No, debía encontrar algo que realmente ella deseara, algo que hubiera deslizado al pasar en una de las charlas post coito que a ella tanto le agradaba tener, y que Harry reventado por el esfuerzo, apenas podía tener los ojos abiertos, aguantando el entusiasmo y la perorata de su novia, pero sin prestar la mas mínima atención al contenido de la misma. ¡Merlín, quien diablos podía prestar atención, si lo único en lo que Harry podía pensar era en la manera de recuperar oxigeno, y preocuparse porque no le quedaran marcas visibles, o no le dolieran los músculos del cuerpo!

Por ese motivo, tuvo que pedirle al propietario de la tienda que le vendió el pensadero usar uno que tenían de muestra; y después de mas de una hora revisando memorias (y preguntándose nuevamente como podían hablar tanto las mujeres), Harry salió volando hacia una tienda de comestibles. Observando las memorias, quiso reventarse la cabeza contra los adoquines del callejón por ser tan estúpido. Ginny no deseaba nada material para San Valentín… solo quería "compartir una velada romántica, a la luz de las velas con él, sin exageraciones, ni abalorios cursis y melosos, quizás bailar a la luz de la luna…" Harry miró con pesa al cielo. Mierda, justo hoy está nublado y el pronostico indica lluvia toda la semana. De todas maneras, iba a darle algo de lo que Ginny parloteara durante la última semana. No iba a ser fácil, pero, Diablos, Él era Harry Potter, y no se iba a dejar avasallar por unas pocas nubes ridículas… El ruido de un trueno y las primeras gotas, no amenazaron su determinación. "mierda, va a bailar a la luz de la luna aunque tenga que transformar un reloj, o tenga que dibujar la puñetera luna en una pared…" Se convenció que lo mejor era devolverle la gentileza y brindarle la noche romántica que él tan bestialmente había arruinado. Con suerte Ginny estaría contenta y se le pasaría el enojo. O al menos Harry deseó que eso sucediera.

"_**perdón, perdón, perdónnnnn!"**_ seguido de unas manitos pidiendo lo mismo, y algunos corazoncitos tiernos, fue lo que recibió Ginny en su teléfono, aproximadamente cada una hora, durante los entrenamientos. En algún punto la regocijaba que el zoquete se diera cuenta de que estaba molesta… aunque esa no era la palabra correcta para describir lo que sentía cada vez que recordaba el desplante. "Dolida," era lo correcto. Saliendo del vestuario las chicas decidieron festejar tardíamente el día de la amistad, con una cena y tragos en un local de música cercano a Gales. Ella no teniendo ningún plan en agenda, aceptó. Tomó su teléfono y mandó un mensaje a Harry. Apagó el aparato y se decidió a pasar un momento agradable junto a sus compañeras. Ya era tiempo que dejara de correr detrás de Harry. Era tiempo de pensar en lo que ella quería y en estos momentos compartir una amena charla de chicas, era esencial para llegar a casa despejada y no caer en la tentación de lo que Harry pudiera decir para convencerla de algo irreal, como una relación donde esté involucrada una persona, y la otra solo se dedicara a recoger los frutos que la conveniencia de estar al lado de una chica le deparaba.

- Entonces bebé, si quieres que Ginny te perdone, simplemente haz lo que te dije… va a caer rendida a tus pies… - dijo Lily

- Mamá… - dijo acomodando la servilleta en la mesa, como al descuido. Su madre tomó la servilleta y la acomodó haciendo un delicado corazón. – No quiero que caiga rendida a mis pies…

- Eso es cierto – dijo acariciando su vientre algo hinchado. – es lo que te ha traído problemas…

- Ey, ya estas engordando…

- Prefiero decir que mis niñas están creciendo felices…

- Claro… si, creciendo felices... – dijo incrédulo – y luego tu llorarás porque no cabes en la silla… o te irás desparramando por los muebles como si…

- Escucha, creo que estoy haciendo un esfuerzo, para que tu recuperes a esa chica muy bonita – dijo Lily – pero creo que ella es demasiado para ti.

- Está bien, gracias… lamento ser grosero, mami.

- Estás pidiendo disculpas a la pelirroja equivocada – dijo ella burlona.

- ¿No le dijiste a papá, verdad?

- Tu padre caminaría por las paredes, por tener a un hijo tan falto de tacto a la hora de conquistar mujeres…

- Soy una asco, lo entiendo.

- Deberías encarar el reconquistar a Ginny como encaras una de esas riesgosas misiones…

- Pensar en la mente criminal no es gran cosa… - dijo bufando – pero la mente de una mujer…

- Y para peor de una mujer enamorada por años de un idiota como tu.- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿Que dijiste? – Lily se puso roja, y comenzó a acomodar los platos nerviosamente. Diablos, le había reprochado a Sirius ser boca suelta y andar diciendo los secretos de otros y ella, era igual. Decidió hacerse la tonta, quizás Harry no tomaría en cuenta lo que acababa de susurrar – mamá… - Lily se alejó dirigiéndose a la cocina evitando la mirada de su hijo.

- Los elfos… debo ver si los elfos prepararon la comida como les dije…

- Mamá… - Lily hablaba con dos pequeños elfos que se desplazaban por la cocina de Ginny diligentemente – ¡ALTO AHÍ MAMI! – los elfos se detuvieron y Lily cerró los ojos suspirando. Su hijo era igual a ella cuando se trataba de descubrir cosas – Dijiste… - Carraspeó – dijiste que…

- Sabes lo que dije, ¿para que diablos quieres que te lo repita? – lo miró – ¿para convencerte de que eres un idiota, por echar a perder una bonita relación?

- Mamá… - se sentó en una banqueta. Como tratar de entender lo que acababa de decirle su madre. Ginny había estado enamorada de él por años. ¡Y él apenas sabía que ella existía! – no… no puede ser…

- Mírate, eres un chico mono – dijo ella acercándose y pellizcándole suavemente la mejilla – ¿por qué crees que es raro que alguien se enamore de ti?

- No es eso… - dijo – sería mejor que no hagamos nada…

- ¿Que? – dijeron los elfos. El lo miró – disculpas amo… ¿no hacemos nada mas?

- No, Winky... – dijo Lily – sigan con lo que estaban haciendo por favor – miró a su hijo – estás exagerando… - Harry se levantó y salió hacia la sala – Harry… espera – gritó Lily. Lo vio abriendo la ventana y respirando profundamente. Se acercó y acarició su espalda – tranquilo, respira… respira – él se alejó y fue hacia la mesa.

- Esto es un error…

- ¿Un error?

- ¡Mira! – dijo señalando las servilletas de corazón – Esto… - levantó la servilleta deshaciendo el trabajo de su madre. Esta ahogó un chillido – madre… esto es darle unas esperanzas que… que… que…

- ¿Que?

- Que yo no puedo…. – miró la servilleta arrugada – yo no quiero que ella piense que le estoy ofreciendo lo que quiere…

- Harry…

- ¡No! – dijo – mira… lamento que ella se haya esforzado anoche, pero no puedo…

- Harry, tienes miedo, es entendible.

- No tengo miedo

- ¿Tienes miedo de lo que estás sintiendo, verdad?

- No, estás equivocada, no siento nada.

- No estarías tan abatido porque arruinaste San Valentín, si no tuvieras miedo de lo que sientes.

- Ginny es distinta a otras chicas… es… es… - suspiró – es como ese perro que teníamos, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Ese que tuvimos que castrar porque violaba los almohadones?

- ¡No! - chasqueó la lengua – como ese perrito de aguas, que no ladraba, y solo estaba allí, para cuando lo necesitabas, o querías una caricia, una lamida de vez en cuando…

- Estas siendo tan injusto con Ginny… - dijo ella molesta – comparándola con un perro al que solo tienes que darle agua y comida y una caricia de vez en cuando para tenerla a tu lado incondicionalmente – lo miró – pero te conozco. Eres igual a tu padre en ese sentido… - él la miró – tu padre siempre se escondía en esa nube de petulancia y prepotencia cada vez que algo no le salía como esperaba. Se mostraba superior y estúpido cada vez que le daba calabazas, diciendo que no le importaba, cuando en realidad andaba espiándome a cada rato y dejándome cartitas de amor por todos lados… tu sientes algo mas que atracción por Ginny, y eso es lo que te tiene hiperventilando.

- Madre...

- No… - los elfos salieron de la cocina.

- Ama… - dijo uno de ellos – está todo listo.

- Gracias winky, vayan a casa, todo lo demás lo hará Harry – dicho esto los elfos desaparecieron. Lily tomó su bolso y fue a la chimenea – Harry, no seas tonto…

- No la quiero…

- Está bien…

- Pero pienso que ella podría ser una buena esposa del jefe de aurores – Lily sonrió – es educada, bonita… la ropa le queda bien… - carraspeó –quizás en quince o veinte años pueda considerarla adecuada para ser mas que una novia.

- Si, tienes razón – dijo ella metiéndose en la chimenea – ¿pero sabes que?

- ¿Que?

- Procura que ella esté disponible de aquí a veinte años… - Harry la miró – quizás, cuando tu la creas conveniente, ella no te crea conveniente a ti… como dijiste ella es bonita, educada y se viste bien… ¿no crees que alguien en estos momentos puede estar pensando lo mismo que tu, y proponerle matrimonio mucho antes de que tu lo consideres apropiado? – y diciendo eso desapareció detrás de una voluta de humo verde.

"_**no hay problema… no tienes que pedirme perdón por nada… todo OK" **_ese fue el escueto mensaje que recibió Harry. Y ya eran las once de la noche y de ella ni señales. La comida, a la basura. Merlín ella se estaba vengando y duro. Le carcomía la cabeza lo que su madre le había dicho… "_quizás cuando la creas conveniente, ella no te crea conveniente a ti…" _¿sería cierto? No, a su madre se le había escapado que ella estaba enamorada así que era casi difícil, sino imposible que alguien le comiera el mandado. Pero había algo que le indicaba que no debía estar tan seguro. Un pinchazo en su pecho, que generalmente surgía cuando alguna misión le daba mala espina, lo hizo enderezarse en el sofá. No, ella no encontraría a alguien veinticuatro horas después de una desilusión… miró nuevamente el reloj. Fue cuando escuchó la llave de la puerta y rápidamente agarró el control remoto y encendió el televisor, se repantigo descaradamente en el sofá e hizo como si estuviera pasando el tiempo.

Estaba algo achispada. Sonrió divertida mientras trataba de meter la llave en la cerradura. Estaba segura que Harry estaría en su casa, o en el ministerio… y francamente le importaba un pimiento lo que Harry estuviera haciendo. Ahogó una risita, y por fin pudo entrar la puñetera llave y al darla vuelta su bolso cayó de su hombro al suelo, quedando sujeto en su muñeca. Rió y abrió la puerta. Le pareció raro la luz de la sala encendida, y luego el televisor… y una cabeza azabache en el sofá…miró la sala, toda preparada… ¡a la mierda! Dijo cuando el calor de la rabia le encendió la cara. Caminó dos pasos y el bolso quedó trabado en el picaporte, con lo que toda su humanidad cayó de culo al suelo. Rio a carcajadas. Harry se levantó al sentir tremendo golpe y se encontró con una risueña Ginny desparramada en la entrada. Rápidamente la ayudó a levantarse, y desenganchar el bolso. Ella lo dejó con el bolso en la mano, y entró hacia la sala.

- Wao… - dijo y silbó. Harry la siguió. Preguntándose si había escuchado bien, y ella había silbado como uno de los gemelos. Ginny tomó la champaña del balde metálico, y le dio un trago de la botella. Harry arqueó una ceja. – buena cosecha… - y lanzó la botella.

- Hola Ginny…

- Hola Harry… - dijo sonriendo – qué raro tú por aquí – miró su reloj – a estas horas…

- Si… hola Ginny – dijo dejando el bolso en una silla – yo… lamento lo... – un tremendo y sonoro bostezo cortó cualquier explicación.

- Diablos estoy cansada… - solo dijo y salió hacia la habitación. Estaba llena de velas. Lentamente, ella fue soplando y apagando cualquier idea de Harry de pasar un momento agradable y "reconciliación." Después de que la ultima vela humeara indolente en el cuarto, ella sacó su pijama y se fue al baño. Harry se acercó para darle un beso y abrazarla, pero se dio de bruces con la puerta cerrada. Ella cantaba alegremente dentro.

- Ginny… ¿Donde estabas?

- Con amigas…

- ¿La pasaste bien?

- Claro…

- Yo, preparé una cena y… - el ruido del agua corriendo por el excusado fue la única respuesta – mierda esto está haciéndose difícil…- murmuró. La puerta se abrió - ¿Qué amigos?

- Amigos Harry… amigos…

- Si, pero eran todas mujeres, o había algunos "amigos," con o de amigos…

- Bueno – rio, mientras iba hacia la cama y veía el tierno osito de peluche, con un corazón que decía _**"se mi Valentín,"**_ entre sus patitas. Cerró los ojos tratando de no sucumbir… Harry estaba tan lindo, y convengamos que lo que había bebido estaba haciendo mella en su desición de ley de hielo, como dijera Lily. Respiró profundamente y sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, tomó el peluche y lo arrojó al suelo. Harry jadeó. Ella trató de no hacer caso al sonido de su conciencia chillando, ni a su corazón que le exigía a los golpes en su pecho que perdonara al zoquete. – Bien… al principio estábamos las chicas y yo… las del equipo – corrió las frazadas y sabanas y se metió en la cama. – pero luego aparecieron los chicos del Caerphilly Catapults… y algunos de los Tornados que andaban por Gales… - rio – los solteros… y armamos jarana.

- ¿Jarana? – dijo ofendido – yo pensé que ibas a…

- No estoy pensando en lo que tú piensas todo el tiempo Harry… - dijo ella apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y bostezando otra vez – las chicas me invitaron y como no tenía ningún mensaje, decidí que tenía que de algún modo festejar con mis amigos… no creo que te moleste.

- Me molesta porque te llamé y no obtuve respuesta a ninguno de mis mensajes – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Ah, si? – dijo ella – bueno, lo lamento… -

- Ginny…

- Buenas noches Harry

- ¿No debemos hablar?

- ¿De que? – dijo en un tono de voz agudo – No tengo intenciones de perder el tiempo en hablar cuando puedo dormir. – suspiró – mira Harry, me he pasado un poco con las copas y mañana tengo que entrenar temprano… doble turno – lo miró – ¿no tienes una misión que hacer, o un libro de tácticas de "no me importa" que leer?

- Bueno, si, pero… creí que esto era importante… - se sentó en la cama – Ginny, se que estás molesta por lo que pasó anoche

- No… - dijo cansada – no estoy molesta… - lo miró y se sentó para darle un beso en la frente. Harry sintió que era el beso de un dementor por lo frío que sintió sus labios – te lo dije en el mensaje. No es tu culpa… es la mía. No hay nada que perdonar. Todo está como siempre.

- Pero no tienes que culparte por mi falta de…

- Ey, - dijo poniéndole un dedo en su boca – Yo se que tu eres así… yo fui la tonta en pensar algo distinto de ti. – se acostó – tu no eres de ese tipo de chicos… eres un chico de momentos, eres así.

- Pero querías agasajarme por San Valentín y yo…

- Si, y fui una tonta al hacerlo – se tapó con la frazada – no volverá a suceder Harry… quédate tranquilo.

- ¿De Verdad? – Ginny sintió el corazón estrujarse

- De verdad… no volveré a tomarme atribuciones que no me corresponden… lamento haberte llamado e interrumpido tu trabajo. No volverá a ocurrir.

- Me gusta que me llames…

- Si, pero como dijiste esa noche, estás trabajando y odias que te interrumpan. – cerró los ojos – apaga la luz, ¿si? Tengo sueño

- ¿Está todo bien?

- Si, Harry todo bien… - se arrebujó entre las frazadas – trata de no dejar ese estropicio en la sala.

- Te compré un peluche…

- Soy alérgica a los peluches… - mintió.

- Ah, no lo sabía...-

- Claro, ¿por que ibas a saberlo? – sonrió – no sabes nada de mi… buenas noches Harry.

- Iba a pasar la noche aquí.

- Haz como quieras… solo trata de no hacer mucho ruido al acostarte. – Harry se levantó de la cama y salió cerrando la puerta. Suspiró. No iba a ser fácil obtener el perdón de la pelirroja. Pero él era Harry Potter. Venció a Voldemort, fue ungido como auror a la edad de dieciocho años, mucho antes que cualquiera de los aurors de la academia. Si pudo con todo, logrando ser el mejor novato, convencer a Ginny sería como comer una papa…

- ¿convencer a Ginny sería como comer una papa? – la risa de Ron reverberó a lo largo del bar, y Harry quiso hundirse en su desesperanza. – que iluso eres Harry…

- ¡Pensé que estaba todo perfecto! – dijo bebiendo un sorbo de cerveza – te juro que todo después de esa noche fue bueno… no fue tan perfecto como antes, pero al menos teníamos sexo…

- Ey…

- ¡Es verdad! – suspiró – pero tampoco era el sexo que yo esperaba… le he hecho cenas, he ido a buscarla a los entrenamientos…

- ¡Solo has ido a buscarla porque le llegaron flores de un jugador de los Catapults! – dijo Ron – y porque Ginny los viernes sale con sus amigas y llega tarde…

- Y tiene perfume de hombre entre sus ropas.

- Salen a bailar, es normal que se rocen los cuerpos…

- ¿Por que no me pide que la lleve a bailar a mí?

- Porque sabe que odias bailar.

- Si, pero bueno… - tomó otro sorbo – Merlín, parezco un perro sabueso buscando pociones prohibidas… olfateando sus ropas, su cuerpo… no puedo estar perdiendo mi meta.

- Harry

- He tratado de buscar que es lo que quiere… que necesita, tratando de adivinar que es lo que la haría reír y cantar como lo hacía… que me despierte y su sonrisa sea lo primero que ves – bufó – se levanta temprano y se va sin saludar o se hace la dormida y tengo que irme como un ladrón.

- Uno cosecha lo que siembra amigo…

- Que tiene que ver…

- Harry… ¿quieres volver a ser su niño mimado y venerado? – Harry asintió – ¡pues mímala y venérala! Yo se por buena fuente que este chico de los Catapults, está bastante interesado…

- Dame su nombre… - dijo bajando con rabia el vaso, y logrando que el liquido se desparramara por la barra – voy a hervirle los testículos por pretender algo que no es suyo.

- No es algo, Harry – dijo Ron molesto. Harry lo miró – es alguien… mi hermana es alguien, no es un objeto.

- Cuestión de semántica… Ginny es mía.

- Si tú lo dices…

- ¡Yo lo digo! – se levantó – y si ella quiere mimos y veneración, mierda que va a tenerlas… voy a mimarla y venerarla tanto que seguro me acusará de acosador… ¡pero si eso quiere es lo que va a tener! – salió del bar, dejando a su amigo con la palabra en la boca. Sacó su teléfono y marcó.

- Hola Harry… - dijo Ginny – ¿puedes hablarme mas tarde?

- No, por eso te hablo ahora.

- Ahora no puedo atenderte…

- Que raro… - murmuró

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Nada… ¿que estás haciendo?

- Estoy en una reunión con mis futuros compañeros de la selección…

- ¿Estás en el ministerio?

- No, en un restaurante…

- ¿Es muy informal la reunión?

- Algo así… - rio ante el comentario de alguno de los que estaban reunidos con ella. Harry gruñó.

- ¿Terminaras tarde? Digo quiero saber si puedes o estás dispuesta a pasar un rato informal conmigo.

- ¿Que tienes en mente?

- ¿Vendrás a mi casa?

- ¿Tú casa?

- Si, la casa donde hace tiempo que no vivo… porque prácticamente vivo en tu casa.

- Pero es un departamento.

- Si, pero me gustaría pasar un fin de semana contigo en la casa de veraneo.

- ¿Disculpa, dijiste un fin de semana?

- Si

- ¿Pero y tu trabajo?

- Bueno, me deben unos días…

- ¿No tienes que trabajar buscando a ese asesino, y no tienes tiempo para nada más que investigar?

- ¿Me estás dando pegas para no aceptar mi invitación?

- No, es que es raro…

- ¿Es raro que un novio quiera estar un tiempo a solas con su novia, pasar un tiempo agradable y tratar de…?

- ¿De que?

- No lo se… no me siento bien, Ginny…

- ¿Estás enfermo? – Alguien la llamó – Harry debo colgar… ya llegaron los tragos.

- Si claro, son importantes los tragos – bufó - Dime que vas a aceptar…

- Sin pergaminos del ministerio, sin teléfonos, sin nada mas que nosotros…

- Sin escobas, o teléfonos de compañeritos llamando a horas inoportunas… solo tu y yo. – Ginny sonrió – se que, aunque no lo digas estás un poco desilusionada de mi…

- Harry

- Espera… - suspiró – déjame demostrarte que puedo ser…

- ¿Recuerdas que dijiste cuando me pediste ser tu novia? – Harry se reventó la cabeza tratando de recordar las palabras… maldijo no tener el pensadero a mano, pero tampoco tendría tiempo para dejarla en espera tratando de ubicar la puta memoria.

- Ehhh…

- No pretendo que me digas con las palabras exactas… - dijo riendo – se que eres malo para recordar lo que digo.

- No, espera… dije que quería estar contigo y que no quería ponerle etiquetas a lo que nos pasaba…

- Bueno, eso es nuevo, pero dijimos que no nos íbamos a prometer nada que no podamos cumplir…

- Eso también es nuevo. – dijo él molesto. – porque tu me prometiste que me ibas a ser fiel

- ¡Y lo soy! ¡Y estoy completamente segura que no te prometí eso!

- Y entonces aparecen las flores…

- Son admiradores…

- Con el que te ves los viernes, oh sorpresa, cuando ese energúmeno te encuentra casualmente en el bar donde vas a tomar algo con tus compañeras de equipo.

- Es todo casual, al menos de mi parte…

- Si… yo también te soy fiel.

- Me engañas con tu carrera…

- Ginny.

- ¿A qué hora vas a buscarme?

- Trata de estar lista a las siete treinta. Cenaremos en la cabaña.

- Nos vemos a las siete treinta entonces. – y cortó. Maldición, este intento de reconciliación iba a costarle el tiempo que iba a utilizar para revisar viejos pergaminos de la ultima batalla de Hogwarts. Estaba seguro que en ese lugar estaba la clave para encontrar la punta del ovillo que los llevaría a descubrir al malnacido que estaba matando familiares de aurors. James había recibido en su despacho una nota donde le decían que la próxima victima estaba cerca del elegido. Y juntos habían tomado la rutina de proteger tanto a su madre como Ginny y las demás personas a su alrededor. Por eso la locura de ir a buscarla, de saber donde estaba y con quien… temía por su seguridad y lo que era peor por su vida. Pero era conciente también que le debía a Ginny tiempo de calidad, juntos. Sonrió. Esa mañana revisando las memorias había dado con una muy particular. Y ese fin de semana iba a llevarla a cabo, y con ello la pelirroja estaría en el bolsillo.

La pequeña cabaña estaba ubicada en Brighton, antiguo refugio de verano de los reyes muggles. Pero decir pequeña era tonto, según pudo ver Ginny, ya que la casa podría competir en tamaño y majestuosidad con la mansión donde los Potter vivían regularmente.

Mientras ella trataba de cerrar la boca de tanto admirar la estancia, Harry le comentaba que la casa la había construido un tatarabuelo enamorado, cuando no, de una pelirroja de la zona, que tiempo después se convirtió en su feliz tatarabuela. Ginny miraba cada espacio, cada minúsculo cuadro con deleite. La casa era hermosa. Miró a Harry. Este la miraba esperando su aprobación, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Es hermosa… - Dijo sin poder dejar de sonreír - ¿Qué tuviste que darle a tu padre para que te prestara semejante lugar?

- Nada… - dijo sonriendo – la casa es toda mía.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro! Mi abuelo Charlus, la dejó para el primogénito de su hijo como herencia. – Ginny sonrió – mi abuelo no me conoció. Ellos murieron antes de que naciera. Eran demasiado ancianos.

- Tu padre no dijo nada?

- Sirius era el mas molesto – rieron – pero mi padre le contesta que no importa donde puedas vivir, sino con quien…

- Tu padre es muy inteligente… - dijo ella acercándose y abrazándolo por la cintura. Él hizo lo mismo y la besó lentamente, invitándola a vivir una experiencia diferente entre ambos. Su lengua no pidió permiso y se introdujo atrevida entre los suaves labios femeninos, haciendo a Ginny suspirar. Harry interrumpió el beso el beso y la miró a los ojos – ¿Dejaste el teléfono?

- No – contestó con seguridad – pero… - lo tomó y se lo entregó – está apagado y en este sencillo homenaje te lo entrego hasta el lunes… - ella sonrió – desde este momento, soy sólo tuyo. – Ella lo tomó de la nuca, y acercándolo torpemente lo besó. Estaba contenta, nunca hubiera esperado esa claudicación por parte de Harry. Su teléfono y su varita junto a su carrera constituían su vida, y que se lo entregara con el propósito de estar con ella sin que nada, ni nadie interfiriera, la hacía imaginar que en algún punto, todo lo que había actuado estaba dando sus frutos. Ginny suspiró complacida. – pero lo traje por si surge alguna eventualidad… - Bajó la mirada escondiéndola. Ginny intuyó algo raro en esa declaración.

- Harry… ¿Sucede algo?

- No, nada… - le dio un beso- dije que íbamos a desenchufarnos de nuestras actividades diarias para dedicarnos a nosotros… solos tu y yo, y nadie mas – Ginny no creyó demasiado en lo que dijo Harry. Y tuvo mayores sospechas cuando, una vez dejados los bolsos, Harry salió fuera de la cabaña y recorrió el terreno levantando su varita y pronunciando hechizos. No era tonta y tenía un hermano auror. Harry estaba protegiendo el lugar, temiendo por algo. Como si estuvieran en peligro.

- Harry... – dijo ella acercándose - ¿qué está pasando? – este se dio vuelta y bajó rápidamente la varita.

- No te preocupes… son solo hechizos de protección. Estamos solos y sin el teléfono…

- ¿Está ocurriendo algo en tu trabajo que no quieres decirme? – Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó, llevándola dentro de la casa – siento que cada paso que das, y cada cosa que haces es por un motivo…

- Ey… - dijo tomándole el mentón y mirándola a los ojos – este fin de semana es por un motivo… - suspiró – Hace semanas desde esa maldita noche en que me comporté como un burro, que tu no eres la misma… Te escabulles y me tratas indiferente, aunque haces lo de siempre. Te dije que iríamos paso a paso, pero me di cuenta que eras tu la que dabas los pasos, mientras yo me quedaba cómodo en el mismo lugar. – le dio un beso en el mentón – lo siento, y deseo seguir dando pasos… quizás no tan seguros como los tuyos, pero quiero poner empeño en hacerlos.

- ¿Por qué entonces estás haciendo los hechizos de protección? – él iba a hablar pero ella no lo dejó – no me vengas con excusas tontas… ¡quiero la verdad!

- ¿No te conmoví con lo que te dije? – preguntó ofendido Ella sonrió y le dio un beso.

- Si, pero los hechizos no tienen que ver con tus posibles pasos… Dímelo, por favor, involúcrame un poco en tu vida… quiero conocer eso que tanto te apasiona, cuéntame de tu trabajo, Harry… - Harry suspiró.

- El asesino atacó otra vez… - ella se tensó – mató al padre de un auror e hirió a su madre… el muy cobarde espera que haya personas que puedan hacerle frente o defenderse – la abrazó – Papá y Sirius han dado la orden de proteger a las familias y nuestras relaciones mas cercanas. Mi madre está muy enojada porque tiene que comprar todo el ajuar de los bebés por Internet.

- Son bebas, Harry… niñas.

- ¿Tú también piensas que serán mi dolor de cabeza? – ella rió.

- No, solo que con Lily y otras mujeres del orfanato hicimos la prueba del anillo y el pelo – Harry la miró sin entender – pones un anillo de oro que le pertenece a la interesada, y le pasas un cabello, a modo de cadena, o como un péndulo. Abres la mano, con la palma hacia arriba y lo mueves hacia arriba y hacia abajo siete veces. Luego lo dejas suspendido, cerca de la palma. El anillo comenzará a moverse. Si se mueve de un lado al otro, será un varón; si da vueltas en círculos es una niña.

- Wow… ¿Y no pudieron recurrir a algo mas simple, algo así como una ecografía? – Ginny le dio un golpe y él sonrió.

- Ese método te dice cuántos hijos tendrás en la vida…

- Y a mi madre…

- Fácil, el primero fue a un lado y al otro.

- Y ese es el varoncito… o sea yo – Ginny rió

- Los otros dieron vueltas a lo loco

- Así que de acuerdo a ese método serán niñas… - la miró – dime que el dichoso anillito paró después de las niñas… - mas risas. Si… - Harry suspiró aliviado, y ginny lo besó – Solo es por eso?

- ¿Que, los hechizos? – Ginny asintió – Si, tu eres mi novia y hemos logrado ser una especie de sensación en el mundo mágico… la bella y el campeón, el auror estrella y la chica sexy del quidditch

- Harry…

- El elegido con la mejor jugadora del momento…

- No seas tonto

- Es la verdad… Además eres la novia del elegido, el que mató a voldemort…

- Crees que…

- Mi familia y los que me importan están en la mira del bastardo… Lo intuyo, así que no voy a escatimar recursos en proteger a los míos.

- Y por eso me vas a buscar…

- No, te voy a buscar porque quiero encontrar a ese imbecil de los Catapults que te manda flores… - Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida – y cuando lo encuentre voy a catapultarlo a la m… - Ella le tapó la boca dandole un beso.

- ¿Estás celoso de Malcolm?

- ¿Así que el infeliz se llama Malcolm? – Ella asintió – No, no son celos – dijo besándole el cuello y pasando su lengua sensualmente. Ginny suspiró – De todas maneras voy a investigarlo… y si puedo le sacaré los mocos a los golpes, por pretender a mi chica.

- Me gusta como suena en tu voz eso de "mi chica" – rio – pareciera que Tarzán reclama a Jane.

- Yo Tarzán, tu Jane… - luego hizo cara de asco - oh por favor, me acordé de algo que dice Sirius…

- ¿Que?

- Algo de que su esposa se cuelgue de su liana… no, mejor Tarzán no… - rieron. – Bienvenida a mi morada.

- Gracias

- ¿Sabes cual es el encanto de esta cabaña?

- Nop

- Lo mas lindo que tiene esta cabaña es un sótano.

- Un sótano… - dijo ella sin poder entender que era lo extraordinario en un sótano. - ¿En serio?

- Si… pero no es un sótano cualquiera… - la besó – mi tatarabuelo, era un fanático de la historia y le encantaban los baños romanos que hay en Bath… vestigios de la opulencia del imperio romano cuando invadió Britannia a comienzos de la era histórica.

- Imagino que era un fanático de Boudica…

- Vamos, que clase de historiador sería un Potter si no flipara por una pelirroja…- rieron – Entonces, ya que aquí mismo, escaleras abajo hay un baño romano, ¿por que no aprovechas y mientras yo preparo la cena tu te das un baño?

- ¿Me viste cara de mugrienta?

. No me hagas acordar de Yoni – ella rio divertida.

- Quieres que me de un baño…

- Solo quiero que te tomes un momento de relajación… vienes de una semana de duros entrenamientos, No solo - Gwenog es una tocapelotas exigente… el capitán de la selección es…

- Un general espartano… - suspiró – el que no sirve, lo tira por un acantilado.

- Anda date un mimo.

- Si, quizás tengas razón y necesite un momento para mi – dijo - pero no…

- No necesitas traje de baño – dijo moviendo las cejas en forma sugestiva.

- Pervertido…

- Tu cuerpo… - dijo mientras la acompañaba hacia un pasillo que daba a la cocina. Rápidamente le dio una palmada en su trasero, que hizo chillar a Ginny – mi placer…

- Tonto.

- Esta puerta da a unas escaleras – abrió la puerta y mágicamente se prendieron unas luces que iluminaron una antigua escalera de piedra – El baño está bajo un hechizo de perpetuidad, lo que hace que el agua se cambie cada tantos días y se mantenga la temperatura adecuada… es parecida al baño de los prefectos de Hogwarts pero mas pequeño… y mas intimo – le dio un beso, y luego le susurró al oído – Disfruta de tu momento a solas. Cuando esté la cena, iré a buscarte – Ella solo asintió. Sus besos y sus palabras era una promesa de placer más que una simple declaración.

Ginny bajó lentamente las escaleras, dándose cuenta que cada paso que daba era como entrar a un túnel que la retrocedía en el tiempo. Las paredes, modernas en la parte superior de la casa, aquí parecían ser de piedra desgastadas por el tiempo, tal cual lucieran los famosos baños termales romanos que había visto en Bath. Cuando llegó al sótano, no pudo más que silbar de sorpresa al observar la majestuosidad de la sala. Si bien alguien de la familia había colocado unas modernas tumbonas color crema, cuatro en total al costado de unas piscinas poco profundas, que se sucedían una al lado de la otra a lo largo del recinto, todo parecía sacado de una película de época. Ginny caminó a lo largo de las piscinas hasta detenerse en la última, que humeante la invitaba a entrar. Miró hacia la pared final y allí había un mural con una hermosa pelirroja desnuda hasta la cintura, sentada al borde una piedra. Sus largos y rizados cabellos rojos tapaban parte de su anatomía, y su sonrisa… Ginny descubrió la sensual sonrisa de Harry en la boca de aquella mujer.

- Así que tú eres la famosa tatarabuela… - sin perder el tiempo se quitó la ropa, decidiendo a último momento dejarse solo las bragas puestas. Midió la temperatura del agua con la punta del pie, y gimió de placer; el agua estaba perfecta. Lentamente se metió en la piscina y nadó un rato., dejando que su cuerpo se aclimate a la temperatura del agua. Después de unos minutos de nadar de un lado al otro, sin borrar la sonrisa, se acercó a la orilla y se sentó en una especie de banco de piedra que bordeaba toda la piscina. El agua cálida, abrazaba su piel y acariciaba sus músculos tensos. De la nada aparecieron a los costados unas flores de metal, que al instante comenzaron a lanzar chorros de agua, a modo de un antiguo yacuzzi. Ginny suspiró complacida – Wow… eso es nuevo… y muy bueno – Agregó al tiempo que relajaba el cuerpo y acomodaba la cabeza en el borde.

- Qué bueno que te guste… - dijo Harry sobresaltándola. Miró hacia la escalera y contuvo el aliento. Harry venía ataviado con una bata de toalla blanca, que el condenado no había atado al frente, con el objeto de mostrar su figura solo vestido con un minúsculo traje de baño. Las piernas marcadas y los abdominales planos, la hicieron suspirar. Harry sonrió – lamento interrumpir tu baño.

- Ya… - carraspeó – ¿ya está lista la cena? – dijo sin dejar de mirar cada uno de sus movimientos. El traía un atado de toallas blancas que dejó sobre una de las tumbonas.

- No, pero recordé que no tenías toallas para secarte… y además te traje una bata por si tienes frío – Agregó mientras su ojos se fijaban en los pechos femeninos que estaban enhiestos. Lamió su labio superior – Creo que hice bien en venir…

- Harry… - este sin decir nada tensó el cuerpo y marcando cada zona muscular, fue quitándose lentamente la bata, haciendo que ginny si podía elevara la temperatura del agua. – mi tatarabuelo tenía buen gusto – miró a la mujer de la pintura – Ella es mi tatarabuela…

- Era una mujer hermosa… - solo pudo decir.

- Si, pero si te vieras como estás ahora, en este mismo momento, dirías lo mismo de ti… - Ginny tragó saliva, mientras veía a Harry meterse en la primera piscina.

- Es… es hermoso... – dijo ella, y no solo se refería al lugar. Harry se quitó los lentes y se puso unos de natación.

- Disculpa si no me veo atractivo y sexy, pero esto es mejor que no ver nada – Ginny rio – así puedo mirarte y decirte que te ves como una sirena.

- Tan fea… - dijo ella chasqueando la lengua.

- No, te ves como la sirenita del cuento…

- No canto como ella – inquirió.

- Lo se – sonrió. Ella bufó, haciéndose la ofendida – pero no es por la voz… Eres hermosa. Toda tu… Tu sonrisa, tu pelo… - siguió caminando hacia ella. Ginny se mordió la boca nerviosa. Si ella se veía como sirena, Harry podía representar a Neptuno… y su tridente, podía verse muy bien, escondido debajo de su traje de baño. Tragó saliva – ¿por qué tantas piscinas? – preguntó – ¿no bastaba solo una?

- No son tantas… ¿Entraste a todas? – Ginny negó sacudiendo la cabeza – En la antigüedad cada una de estas piscinas ocupaba una sala, o estaban en diferentes niveles en una enorme salón. Pero mi tatarabuelo no pensaba darse panzadas y nadar en una pileta olímpica. Para él, lo importante era tener en poco espacio la posibilidad de experimentar los placeres que deparaban estos baños.

- ¿Solo?

- No… Si viste a mi tatarabuela… - ella sonrió.

- Este lugar es mágico – Harry sonrió.

- Los baños romanos constan de diferentes espacios que ofrecen agua y vapor a diferentes temperaturas… cada piscina tiene un nombre y diferentes funciones.

- ¿En verdad? – Harry asintió – ilústreme profesor Binns – Este sonrió.

- Graciosa… - se acomodó los anteojos de nadar y Ginny rió – bueno, la primera se llama frigidarium, que tiene agua fría…

- No estaría allí un aunque me pagaran… - dijo Ginny. Harry dio unos pasos mas, acercándose a su presa. – la siguiente piscina llamada Tepidarium, tiene el agua mas caliente y prepara para la que tu ocupas… - Bajó unos escalones y en un movimiento elegante, desapareció de la superficie del agua. Ginny observó sus movimientos suaves debajo del agua, y se preparó para verlo salir justo entre sus piernas – Si que se está mejor aquí… - su sonrisa la derritió un poco mas – esta piscina recibe el nombre de caldarium… - la miró – se está caliente aquí... – le tomó una pierna y se acercó a su cuerpo. Luego fue a por su cintura y la levantó haciendo que Ginny enroscara sus piernas en su cintura - ¿No lo crees?

- Muy… muy caliente – dijo ella suspirando y acercando su cara a la de Harry - Sofocante, diría yo…

- Mucho… muy sofocante… - Harry la besó, no fue un beso suave, fue brusco, buscando y tratando de encontrar la agresividad sexual de su novia. Estaba tan desesperado por volver a sentir a la Ginny que lo sedujera… esa chica irreverente, que no temía agrandarse los pechos con magia, que tomaba la iniciativa, volviéndolo loco con sus atrevidos movimientos, y que después de su metida de pata, se había escondido como el caracol, en su caparazón, defendiéndose de cualquier cosa que lo pudiera en peligro. Estaba allí tenía sexo, reían, pero todo era a media maquina. Las sonrisas ya no llegaban a sus ojos, y casi no compartían nada de lo que antes los hacía divertir juntos. Y él sabía que la culpa recaía en su persona. Por eso estaba allí tratando de que su pequeña caracola, que lo volvía loco, saliera y como antes le diera vuelta la cabeza. Suspiró eufórico cunado Ginny se refregó en su cuerpo, moviéndose sensualmente tratando de "animarlo" y vaya que lo estaba haciendo. – Merlín… cómo extrañaba esto…

- Harry – este dejó de besarla y la miró – hazme el amor… - dijo demandante. Harry sonrió de costado, y Ginny lo besó de nuevo, desesperada – Te quiero… ¡AHORA!

- Tranquila… - La llevó hacia la orilla y la depositó en la banca de piedra lentamente. – relájate… - le quitó las bragas y la miró mientras le acariciaba las piernas con el pulgar, acercándose lentamente hacia su intimidad - ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

- Te conocí cuando tenías onces años, en la estación King Cross… - dijo jadeando y prendida de la mirada de Harry. Este se quitó los anteojos, y trató de enfocar la vista borrosa en esa mujer.

- No… - sonrió – me refiero a esa cita a ciegas que concertó tu hermanito Ron.. – ella sonrió y luego gimió cuando el pulgar rozó su zona mas sensible.

- Ahhh… siiii… – dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

- Recuerdo que en un momento, comenzamos a hablar de fantasías… - Harry levantó una de las piernas y la recorrió a suaves besos desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla – Yo dije que mi mayor fantasía era ser jefe de aurors… - la miró – y tu… tu me dijiste… - besó la parte interna del muslo, logrando que Ginny se tensara – que tenías una fantasía especial… - la miró a los ojos. Ginny le devolvió la mirada, mordiéndose el labio superior – ¿recuerdas que me dijiste, Ginny?

- ¡Si, Si! – chilló impaciente – me acuerdo, mucho, pero ahora…

- Míranos… no es una bañera como la de tus fantasías. Tampoco hay velas con aroma a vainilla… - se agachó al tiempo que elevaba la cadera de Ginny. Esta contuvo la respiración – Pero con lo poco que tenemos… - la boca masculina estaba muy cerca de su lugar mas intimo. Sonriendo con picardía, Harry sopló suavemente haciéndola estremecer – quizás podemos hacer algo medianamente satisfactorio para ambos… - su boca y su lengua actuaban en conjunto, convirtiéndose en un dúo letal para la cordura de Ginny. Harry tocaba, lamía, mordía, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la encendida cara de su mujer. La pasión que le brindaba y el calor del recinto, le habían perlado la piel de su rostro. Merlín, le encantaba verla así, descontrolada, perdida en el placer que solo él podría brindarle… Tan suya.

- Harry… - jadeó – Voy a …

- Estoy aquí… - su pulgar ejerció la presión apropiada y Ginny explotó en sus brazos – eso es… - sonrió complacido. Ginny empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, y luego suspiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar la razón y el oxigeno subiera a su cerebro. Abrió los ojos mirando a su novio, que le brindaba suaves y tentadores masajes a sus pechos. Ella suspiró. El la miró - ¿Cómo estás?

- Genial…

- ¿Fue tal cual lo imaginaste? – preguntó y sus pulgares pellizcaron suavemente, sus pezones. Ella gimió.

- Mucho mejor… sonrió – increíblemente mejor… - él sonrió – eres el rey de las fantasías… - Harry rió.

- Tu placer, es mi placer… - solo dijo acercándose y lamiendo la rígida punta de su pecho con adoración. Ella suspiró, y rodeó la cintura con sus piernas.

- Bueno… si tu placer es mi placer… - sus manos inquietas bajaron el traje de baño de Harry y terminó el trabajo con sus pies, porque una de sus manos fue a parar rodeando su zona más sensible. Harry jadeó. Ginny sonrió, mientras acercaba su mano hacia su centro, al punto que sus cuerpos se rozaron íntimamente. Ambos suspiraron. – Alto… - susurró – ella siguió en su faena – Ginny… ¡Alto ahí! – ella lo miró arqueando una veja – los… los condones están junto a las toallas… - Agregó. Ginny movió la mano lentamente, y lo hizo gemir.

- Dijiste que tu placer es el mío… - lo miró – Dame placer, ahora… - dijo suplicante.

- No, no hay condones…

- No, ya no los necesitamos… - él la miró.

- ¿no?

- No… - apretó sus piernas para acercarlo mas y provocar el roce esperado – Fui a mi sanadora, y ella me recetó una poción… - lo miró – Harry se puso serio. Estaba en una disyuntiva, la de creer o no creer en ella. La miró. No, Ginny era demasiado honesta y no caería en ardides tan siniestros para atraparlo. Además, ella tenía una carrera en auge y la convocatoria de la selección. Era imposible que ella pateara sus sueños, solo por estar a su lado. La besó y decidió dar ese salto de fe. Lentamente fue acercándose y entrando en su cuerpo. Se movió una vez dos veces, y se sintió incomodo. El agua no era uno de sus lugares favoritos para practicar sexo, así que saliendo de golpe, provocando las protestas airadas de Ginny, la levantó y no sin dificultad, la llevó hacia una de las tumbonas. La depositó con brusquedad, y ella rio divertida. Él cayó sobre ella, posicionándose entre sus piernas y moviendo sus caderas levemente para generar el contacto esperado por ambos. Ella lo ayudó elevando sus caderas, y luego… Ginny sonrió mirando a Harry, que también sonreía… - oh, se siente tan bien… - susurró.

- Si… - la miró – se siente tan calido y… húmedo.

- te siento, tan bien… estupendamente…. Él movió la cadera profundizando el movimiento, una, dos, mil veces. Ginny perdió la cuenta y con ello el uso de razón. Harry bajó la cabeza y la besó cuando ambos acabaron sudorosos y jadeantes. Luego, Harry se desplomó de costado a un lado del cuerpo femenino – Guau…

- Si de esta manera comienza nuestro fin de semana… - la miró – No tengo idea si voy a llegar entero el lunes a trabajar. – Ella rió y se acercó para darle un beso.

- Estamos vivos… - él la miró – disfrutemos lo que tenemos al cien por ciento. – Harry bufó.

- Vas a exprimirme como un limón… - Ella se levantó y se sentó a horcajadas. Harry suspiró.

- Mejor… - lo besó en el cuello y lamió su mentón – mejor pensaré en ti como una dulce y apetitosa naranja…

- Es un cítrico igual…. – ella le mordió el mentón y él rio – igual vas a exprimirme – ella lo pellizcó en el pecho y se levantó. Él observó como se colocaba la bata – Ummm veo que se acabó la diversión…

- No, solo tengo hambre.

- Sobre eso… - ella levantó la mirada después de atarse la bata – no hice la cena… -

- Harry… dijiste que ibas a prepararla… ¿Qué hiciste mientras yo estaba aquí?

- Bueno… tu te estabas desnudando, y yo pensé "he allí algo apetitoso que probar…" – se pasó la lengua por el labio superior – y luego lo confirmé. Eres increíblemente deliciosa

- Tonto – dijo sonriente.

- Ey, pero hay un local de pizzas muy famoso en la ciudad – dijo colocándose los lentes – podemos pedirla por teléfono.

- ¡Entonces, ve y pídela… ahora!

- A la orden capitán – dijo haciendo la venia. Se levantó rápidamente y caminó hacia las escaleras. Ginny suspiró. Tenía una vista espectacular de su culo desnudo.

- ¿Ah, Harry? – este se dio vuelta y ella lanzó la bata – si no quieres provocar infartos, mejor recibe al de las pizzas vestido. – él sonrió.

- Buena idea… - pero aun mostrándole su anatomía, desapareció. Ginny se arrebujo en la bata y suspiró mientras se sentaba en la tumbona. ¿Sería verdad que él quería dar esos pasos en la relación juntos? Deseó que así fuera. La voz de Harry llamándola desde la casa, despertó su esperanza. Harry merecía que ella tirara a la basura la famosa ley de hielo, de la que le hablara Lily. Se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia las escaleras. De ahora en mas apostaría por la relación, y estaba segura que esta vez iba por fin encontrar en Harry Potter eso que tanto deseaba: amor y estabilidad.

- ¿Has visto a tu hijo? – Preguntó Lily a su esposo cuando fue al ministerio después de su consulta en San Mungo. Le parecía raro que Harry, siendo las cinco de la tarde no estuviera en su cubículo, moviendo papeles o revisando viejos pergaminos de juicios que databan de años para valerse de cualquier ardid judicial y atrapar magos tenebrosos. Pero ahora, su escritorio estaba limpio de papeles, sus plumas bien ordenadas, y de él ni la sombra. – Bah, de seguro ha salido corriendo tras una pista de ese asesino – agregó mientras le daba un beso a su marido y se sentaba en sus piernas. James sonrió y retrocedió con su sillón para darle mas espacio. Ella le dio un codazo – No hay necesidad de que seas tan estúpido, y decirme gorda.

- ¿Yo dije gorda?

- no pero tus actos te delatan… - james le dio un beso – si lo que acabas de hacer, no es decirme ballena…

- No exageres…

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Harry que será tu sucesor cuando tu pidas la licencia por paternidad?

- No, aun no he tenido tiempo…

- ¿Dónde está Harry? No lo he visto en su escritorio y temo que este tras ese demente solito…

- Está trabajando duro para atraparlo, Lily – dijo James – ese bastardo es prioridad numero uno. Le di a Harry la oportunidad de comandar un grupo de diez aurores, para esclarecer todo.

- Seguramente protestó – dijo ella sonriente – es tan profesional, que darle más hombres debe haberle caído mal… te saltó a la yugular porque cree que piensas que es un inepto. Un insulto a su ego.

- No, al contrario… - se acomodó los anteojos – dijo algo así como " Gracias papá, realmente necesitamos ayuda, no nos alcanza de lunes a viernes para investigar, siendo solo Ron y yo…"

- Harry no deja de trabajar ni los fines de semana…

- Pero ahora está demasiado ocupado sábados y domingos – ella lo miró interrogante – Harry va a pasar los fines de semana junto a Ginny en la cabaña de Brighton.

- ¿En serio?

- Aja… Y si no lo has visto en su escritorio a esta hora, es porque va a buscarla todos los días a los entrenamientos, y luego hacen vida de jóvenes.

- ¿Harry hace vida de joven? – dijo sorprendida.

- Si… - la levantó de sus piernas – perdona amor, no es que pesas mucho, pero se me están adormeciendo las piernas.

- Idiota. – sonrió – me gusta eso… - James la miró – Eso de que Harry se tome el trabajo como el común de la gente; que respire y que viva su juventud – lo abrazó – no me equivoqué al pensar en Ginny. Ella es perfecta para Harry. – Lo besó – soy feliz, James.

- Yo también – dijo él sonriendo.

- Mi bebé esta viviendo la vida James… - suspiró – tanto tiempo corriendo, huyendo, enfrentándose a cosas que no merecía. Todo lo que ha vivido lo ha endurecido y convertido en un viejo a su edad. Me alegro que Ginny apareciera, va a lograr que Harry comprenda que no solo se vive de responsabilidades y habilidades… también es necesario el amor.

Cinco semanas viviendo así, de lunes a viernes de nueve a cinco de la tarde, a veces hasta las seis, pero no mas de esa hora, y siempre teniendo en cuenta los horarios de entrenamiento de Ginny Pero a pesar de que bufaba porque en algún momento deseaba quedarse y seguir con su investigación, entendía que por el momento le convenía ceder... Ceder tiempo, ceder espacios, porque ganaba en pasión. Sonrió. Oh si, y vaya que ganaba. Las noches y los fines de semana eran insuperables. Nunca había vivido nada como lo que vivía con Ginny. Ella poco a poco fue alejando la desconfianza y se entregaba por entera todas las noches, y él recogía los frutos de su sacrificada vida. Como ahora, que ridículamente vestido con su uniforme de gala, la esperaba frente al estadio donde ella todas las tardes entrenaba para la selección nacional. Afortunadamente los entrenamientos con las Arpías habían cesado hacía dos semanas, así que Ginny solo estaba enfocada en la selección nacional y en él... Y Harry ocupaba su tiempo investigando, y seduciéndola.

La investigación estaba un tanto estancada. Las desapariciones de un joven auror y su esposa, lo tenían frenético. Había tenido que buscar a dos mortífagos arrepentidos: a regañadientes su padre y él habían entrevistado a su antiguo profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, y a su enemigo escolar Draco Malfoy. Ambos le dieron una lista bastante larga de posibles sospechosos; así que con la ayuda de los aurores a su cargo, se les estaban alivianando la tarea, sino Ron y él no tendrían tiempo ni para bañarse. Con sus subalternos no tenía problemas para tener tiempo libre. Sonrió. Era raro pensar en perder el tiempo en esparcimiento, tiempo de relajación. Y si debía ser honesto, los fines de semana a solas con su novia lo recargaban para afrontar la semana con la energía suficiente para voltear a un troll. Sonrió mientras cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a otra y se apoyaba en su automóvil. Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar con la marcha de los aurors. Harry atendió rápidamente.

- Aquí Potter reportándose.

- Vaya, querido hijo…

- Papá ¿qué haces?

- Solo quería saber qué ha llevado a mi querido hijito a ponerse el uniforme de gala… - Harry maldijo en silencio.

- ¿Acaso me estás espiando?

- No, pero tu madre me ha venido con el cuento… ¡Auch, Lily! - aulló. Harry sonrió.

- Mándale saludos a mi madre – dijo - ¿Solo querías saber por qué me he puesto el uniforme?

- No… ¿Estás ocupado?

- Estoy esperando a Ginny, hoy es viernes y…

- Ah, te toca fin de semana de lujuria…

- ¡Padre! – dijo ruborizándose. – no es algo que quiera discutir contigo.

- Lo se… mira, te llamo porque surgió un dato sobre ya sabes quien – Harry se puso serio - - pero vino de manera anónima y no hay manera de corroborarlo, si no es yendo donde indica el mensaje.

- ¿qué dato?

- Para Sirius es un farol, pero tú sabes…

- Maldición… ¿Es un dato importante? – bufó – Le prometí a Ginny que los fines de semana… ¿Podrá esperar hasta el lunes? Digo, si como sirius piensa es un dato erróneo…

- No, no puede esperar… pero tampoco es importante.

- Bien, si tu lo indicas, puedo decirle a Ginny que Podemos ir a Brighton mañana – suspiró – seguramente entenderá.

- No, no te preocupes hijo… Dijo James – Tú disfruta tu descanso y yo iré junto a Sirius y también llevaré a Ron. Cualquier eventualidad, te avisaremos.

- No me gusta que salgas de comisión, papá… no ahora que…

- Escucha zoquete, soy tu padre… pero también soy el jefe de aurors… y antes de que aprendieras a mear solo, ya era auror y salía de comisiones mucho mas arriesgadas – inquirió – yo puedo hacerme cargo por un día…

- Lo sé, es que… - miró hacia la entrada del estadio y allí salía Ginny, sonriendo y saludando a sus compañeros, y acercándose a él – Está bien papá… pero cualquier cosa, me llamas.

- No te preocupes – dijo James – disfruta tu fin de semana, y el lunes hablamos sobre lo que averiguamos.

- Padre, por favor…

- Potter, ahora hablo como tu superior – dijo serio – deja que me encargue de este chivatazo anónimo… no eres el único que puede salvar el mundo mágico ¿sabes?

- Lo se… - Ginny se acercó y lo abrazó, dandole un beso en la mejilla. Si es algo serio llámame papá… digo señor. ¡Ah, y cuídate!

- ¡Claro! – rio – mándale saludos a esa pelirroja…

- Nos vemos el lunes, entonces – y cortó – Hola hermosa... – la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó para luego darle un beso lento y cargado de promesas.

- ¿Todo bien?

- Si... – sonrió tenso – Me padre me llamó y te manda saludos – Ginny lo miró seria.

- No creo que haya llamado para darme saludos – dijo tranquila – Pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir…

- Es que… - Mi padre recibió un dato sobre el asesino serial que investigo – Ginny asintió – papá dice que es un chivatazo anónimo, y Sirius afirma que es falso.

- ¿Y te llamaron para que intervinieras?

- Bueno… yo soy el jefe de la investigación.

- ¿Entonces por qué no fuiste?

- No, mi padre me dijo que solo es un dato sin importancia al parecer.

- Harry… dijo suspirando – aunque te ves estupendo en ese uniforme – él sonrió- tanto que me provoca meterte en ese automóvil y arrancártelo a mordiscones – él la besó – se que esto es importante para ti, cariño.

- No… - ella le puso la mano en la boca.

- Harry no hay necesidad de que todo sea como a mi me gusta. – sonrió – podemos ir a Brighton mañana…

- No, linda, mi padre me ha relevado del cargo por hoy… - abrió la puerta del automóvil dejándola pasar – así que vamos a olvidarnos un poco de nuestras responsabilidades y disfrutar… - le dio una palmada en el trasero y ella chilló divertida. Mientras él iba hacia su lado del carro, trató de no hacerle caso a esa punzada en su costado, que siempre aparecía cuando las cosas se complicaban.

Tres apariciones simultáneas en la noche londinense, despertaron a unos gatos hambrientos en un lúgubre callejón. Luego, el ruido de pasos apresurados hacia la calle, seguros, decididos, sabiendo exactamente donde iban. Uno de ellos se detuvo en la esquina y miró a ambos lados de la calle. Se fijó en los carteles y señaló al resto el camino a seguir. Cinco minutos después estaban frente a una vieja puerta de hierro que protegía una antigua casona en ruinas. Los tres hombres se miraron unos a otros y sin decir palabras fijaron posiciones. El líder se quedó al frente. Uno de ellos miró hacia la calle y al ver que no había testigos, se transformó en un enorme perro negro y pasó por entre las rejas para perderse por un costado de la casa. El último tomó el jardín y se perdió por la parte trasera.

El líder movió la varita buscando algún maleficio, o trampa mágica en la misma, y al no encontrarla la abrió para entrar en la propiedad. Treinta pasos dio hasta la puerta de entrada que desvencijada apenas se mantenía en sus goznes. Suspiró. No le gustaba nada esta situación. Empujó la puerta que cayó a un costado, y levantando la varita murmuró el hechizo para revelar si algún humano se encontraba en ella. Solo había dos, sus compañeros. Iluminó la estancia, solo habitada por alimañas. Maldijo en voz alta. A su lado el joven auror del equipo bufó.

- Al parecer Sirius tenía razón... – dijo Ron – Alguien nos está tomando el pelo. – resopló – menos mal que Harry no vino – James lo miró – De la rabia hubiera tirado todo. – sonrió – no controla mucho sus emociones cuando algo sale mal.

- De todas maneras echemos un vistazo al resto de la casa – dijo James – Sirius…

- Retozando en el jardín…

- Veremos si tiene sótano... – Fue hacia la puerta – si, aquí está la entrada. Ron revisa la planta alta – Ron asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras – Ten cuidado, esa estructura se ve endeble...

- Ten cuidado tú también… - James esperó que Ron se perdiera en el piso superior y abrió la puerta. Probó la escalera pisando el primer escalón. Se veía bastante sólida. Bajó tres escalones y la madera chirrió. Bajó rápidamente y apuntó su varita hacia el techo. – lumus máxima… - y cuando observó entre las sombras, su rostro se contrajo de terror.

Sirius había sentido el olor nauseabundo desde el instante en que pisó el jardín. El hecho de que estuviera en su modo canino le daba beneficios que siendo humano no tenía, por ejemplo su olfato. Por eso cuando pisó el jardín trasero, lo que olió casi lo descompuso. Y aunque su instinto le gritaba que saliera de allí, se obligó a seguir. Algo en la casa lo hacía estremecer. De pronto sus sentidos se agudizaron. Paró sus orejas al escuchar un sonido regular y constante que venía de una puerta de madera. La entrada de un sótano. Dio varios pasos y el sonido se hizo más perceptible. Dándose cuenta de lo que sucedía, solo tuvo tiempo de correr lo más pronto posible hacia la puerta principal y entrar a la sala.

- ¡Donde están! – Gritó una vez convertido en humano. - ¡Maldición, James Ron! – el pelirrojo se asomó por la barandilla.

- ¿Qué diablos te sucede? No grites… por Merlín cualquier movimiento de incógnito lo acabas de…

- ¡Donde diablos está James! – Preguntó – Ron bajó rápidamente – ¡Donde!

- Fue al sótano…

- ¡Mierda, Ron, sal de aquí ahora mismo! – gritó – yo iré por James…

- Pero qué demonios…

- Es una trampa Ron – El pelirrojo abrió los ojos- No usa magia… El hijo de puta quería a Harry aquí para matarlo.

- Pero…

- Ha puesto una bomba muggle…

- ¿Donde?

- En el sótano… - ambos se miraron – ¡JAMES! – velozmente corrieron, pero solo pudieron abrir la puerta… una tremenda explosión hizo desaparecer el piso y una llamarada de fuego transformado en quimera, comenzó a devorar las paredes de la vieja mansión.

Las nueve de la mañana y aun estaban en la cama. Harry se había habituado a remolonear y perder el tiempo la mañana del sábado abrazado al cálido cuerpo de su novia. No había fuerzas más que para respirar, y besar su perfumado pelo, de vez en cuando. Sabía que era mejor no despertar a la gata mimosa que habitaba en Ginny los fines de semana. Porque si eso sucedía, prácticamente ella sonreiría, y se le tiraría encima y con ello aparecerían aquellos movimientos sensuales tendientes a despertar pasiones que su cuerpo a esta hora era incapaz de soportar. Sonrió. Le gustaba despertar así, y aunque esos momentos se podrían catalogar como perdidas de tiempo en su carrera hacia la jefatura de aurors, los prefería más que a despertar con la cara pegada a un viejo libro y sus manos embardunadas de tinta. Si, pensó mientras acariciaba la cremosa piel de la espalda de su mujer. ¡Esto era mucho mejor! Bajó la mirada para darse cuenta que Ginny lo observaba sonriente. Sus ojos castaños estaban clavados en su boca.

- Buenos días – dijo coqueta y lo besó – recuérdame obligarte a usar ese uniforme todos los días… - Harry sonrió.

- Realmente te pueden los uniformes – rieron.

- Siempre... y más si tu vienes dentro de él – sonrió – ¿bien Señor Potter, que tiene pensado para hoy?

- Ummm… creo que seguir durmiendo – ella le dio un pellizco – auch! Diablos dime que quieres hacer…

- Hoy te toca a ti… - se besaron lentamente, abrazándose y acariciándose, tan perdidos el uno con el otro que no vieron la enorme luz blanca entrar por la ventana. El instinto de Harry lo hizo separarse y observar con horror como la bola brillante , detenida a unos metros de su cabeza, se iba transformando en una pequeña nutria – Harry, qué…

- Hermione… - Saltó de la cama y observó como la nutria abría el hocico.

"_**Harry, hubo un inconveniente en la misión de anoche… tres heridos, aunque Ron y Sirius ya están bien. Tu padre en cambio no tuvo la misma suerte. Está en San Mungo. Tratamos de comunicarnos toda la noche… Ven pronto, tu madre te necesita."**_

- Merlín... – dijo Ginny tapándose la boca.

- Mierda... mierda… ¡MIERDA! – Ginny veía horrorizada como la desesperación le ganaba a Harry que trataba rápidamente de vestirse. Harry sin decir nada, tomó el teléfono que Ginny había dejado en el tocador y lo encendió comprobando con terror la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas que tenía. De Hermione, de Ron, De Sirius… el llanto de su madre le partió el corazón. Maldijo tres veces y miró a Ginny que aun en la cama lo miraba con tristeza. Suspiró. Si ella no estuviera en su vida, su padre no estaría en esa situación… Bajó la mirada. No podía enfrentarse ahora a Ginny porque cometería una estupidez.

- Harry… - dijo ella quedamente

- Voy a San Mungo

- ¿Voy contigo? – él se encogió de hombros y Ginny suspiró. – Tranquilo, no debe ser nada grave

- No puedo saberlo hasta que no llegue – dijo parco – disculpa, pero no puedo esperarte… - ella asintió.

- Ve tu, yo iré luego… - Y Harry sin siquiera darle un beso desapareció. Ginny sintió su pecho oprimirse. Si no estuvieran allí, si Harry no hubiera pasado la noche con ella, quizás fuera él quien estuviera en San Mungo y no su padre… Malherido o quizás… No quiso pensar en otra cosa que en James y rogar que todo salga bien. Después de vestirse, y buscar su bolso, dando un giro desapareció, convencida que su novio la necesitaba mas que nunca.

Cuatro horas y de su padre ni señales de mejoría… Había dado vuelta a los sanadores con preguntas y demandas, y Sirius le había impedido golpear a un idiota que se atrevió a decirle que su padre era auror y sabía en lo que se metía. Mierda, la desesperación lo estaba matando.

Su madre había llorado un poco en sus brazos, y cuando los sanadores le habían dicho que habían hecho todo lo posible por James, Lily no soportó mas y perdió los nervios de tal manera que tuvieron que darle un sedante suave. Ahora ella estaba en una habitación al cuidado de la mujer de Sirius, mientras él tenía que hacer frente al hecho de que su padre podría no sobrevivir. Todo por su culpa… todo por un puto polvo. Todo porque en vez de pensar con la cabeza, hace un tiempo había empezado a pensar con la polla.

Miró hacia la sala de espera. Solo estaba Ginny y Sirius. Los demás de a poco se habían marchado, a vivir sus vidas, a hacer frente a sus responsabilidades, como él debería haber hecho. Ginny se levantó de su asiento y se acercó… diablos no quería verla, no quería hablarle… no quería que ni siquiera lo tocara. Ella sin saber sus pensamientos lo abrazó. El se tensó, y esperó sin mover un músculo que ella se alejara. No la quería cerca. Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él cerró los ojos evitando el contacto visual. En un murmullo suave, ella le dijo que iría a por una taza de té. Sirius le pidió una taza y ambos decidieron que Harry debía tomar algo. El solo negó. Ginny dijo que de todas maneras le traería algo. Harry suspiró.

Sirius miró a su ahijado. Había visto la forma en que trataba a Ginny, y se molestó. A pesar de que entendía que el muchacho estaba sufriendo, no tenía derecho a ignorar a su novia de esa manera. No era justo para Ginny. Después de más de veinte minutos de estar en silencio se acercó.

- Harry…

- Debí ser yo… - dijo quitándose los anteojos y refregándose los ojos – debí ser yo y no mi padre quien…

- Eso es algo no podíamos prever… - dijo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Harry se corrió. No quería consuelo. Diablos quería gritar. – estábamos convencidos de que este tipo era un mago y que usaba magia… - Harry se quedó mirándolo. – usó un artefacto muggle… indetectable para la magia.

- Aun así… mi padre es el jefe de aurors… - gritó – no debía estar allí, tu tampoco… Yo tenía que estar allí.

- James, tu padre entendió que era importante para ti que estuvieras con Ginny… - Harry rio histérico.

- ¿IMPORTANTE? – sonrió cínicamente - ¿crees que Ginny es importante para mi? – Sirius abrió los ojos mirando hacia la entrada de la sala – no, no te equivoques… ¡maldigo el momento en que Ron me dijo que su hermana podía ser mi cita! – Golpeó la pared.

- Cállate Harry…

- No, no puedo… - lo miró – Tu crees que para mi es importante Ginny Weasley… no es mas ni menos que ninguna de las mujeres que tuve – agregó – buena en la cama, y nada mas. No la quiero, nunca la querré…

- Cállate, por una vez en tu vida mantén la boca cerrada un puto minuto. – dijo Sirius una vez más, golpeando a su ahijado en el pecho – no digas estupideces…

- Estupideces… - lo miró - entiéndelo Sirius, ni siquiera me siento su novio… me enferma tener que fingir, y tratar de ser un "novio modelo", solo porque el sexo es increíble y la compañía agradable.

- ¡CALLATE!

- ¡No, no voy a callarme! cuando esto termine mandaré a la mierda esa relación… solo me importa mi carrera, mujeres con las que acostarme puedo encontrar a montones. Ginny no es ninguna excepción en mi vida… tengo que concentrarme en lo que quiero… Por Merlín como diablos deje que mi polla le ganara a la razón…

- ¡Ginny! – dijo sirius dandole un empujón a su ahijado y acercándose a la pelirroja. Ella no tenía más que ojos para Harry, que la miraba sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Ella desvió la mirada hacia Sirius y este sintió deseos de golpear a ese imbecil. Ella sonreía pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Yo… traje el té…

- Si, gracias…

- Pasé por la habitación de Lily… - se acercó a Harry – deberías tomar un poco de té Harry.

- No quiero… -dijo y se alejó. Ginny bajó la mirada y se sentó en un sillón alejada de su amigo.

Las horas para Ginny fueron eternas… y las palabras de Harry fueron como el baldazo de agua helada que necesitaba para darse cuenta que él nunca había tenido la intención de tener una relación seria. Cada palabra dicha, tenía un propósito… contentarla y buscar satisfacción personal. Suspiró mientras trataba de sostener las lágrimas que desde que escuchara esas duras palabras querían salir. Lo miró. Él estaba solamente enfocado en sus padres, y en su carrera. No había lugar para nada más. Si, Debía entender las palabras de Harry como la lapida para enterrar ese tonto amor que tenía. Un amor adolescente, que se había intensificado a causa del engaño de un hombre que solo quería pasar el tiempo. No era nada más que una compañía agradable… sonrió con ganas de morir. A palabras de Harry era _"Ni mas ni menos que cualquier mujer que pudiera haber tenido."_

"_**no hay forma de que yo te ame**_

_**Si tu no me dejas… no hay manera de que te de todo lo que necesitas…**_

_**Si no me dejas dar todo de mi…"**_

Harry se había unido a su madre y ambos esperaban noticias. Veinticuatro horas sin que su padre presentara mejorías. Ginny los miraba de lejos. Ellos eran una unidad. Harry nunca pensaría en ella de esa forma, como una unidad, como una pareja… solo era la muñequita con la que se entretenía, la que le resultaba fácil engañar con palabras y gestos. Debía haberse dado cuenta que Harry era un auror extraordinario, y que planeaba estrategias para salirse con la suya. Respiró profundamente… estaba decidida a creer que Harry no la quería en su vida. Y con ello tomó una desición por la que sufriría un tiempo… mucho tiempo, pero no por siempre…. Estaba segura que con el tiempo el dolor amainaría hasta desaparecer. Miró a los Potter como si fueran parte de una película que ella estuviera viviendo, pero en ella solo era la espectadora de lujo. Lily sonreía… Harry aliviado, abrazó a su madre. Lily salió detrás del sanador y él miró hacia donde estaba Ginny. Ella lo miró y sonrió. El bajó la mirada y desapareció tras su madre…

"_**Yo se que el deber de una mujer,**_

_**es ayudar y amar a un hombre…**_

_**Ah, pero como puedo darte todas esas cosas que tengo,**_

_**Si tu estás atando mis manos…"**_

/*/*/*

Harry se había olvidado por completo que en la sala de espera estaba Ginny. Saber que su padre estaba fuera de peligro y que había recuperado la conciencia, era lo único que le importaba en este momento. Y el deseo de atrapar a ese hijo de puta, que había osado tocar lo que mas amaba, su familia, lo obligaba a no pensar en nada más. En nadie más.

Sabía que ella lo había escuchado al hablar con Sirius, pero no sabía cuanto. Sirius se había mostrado molesto y no le dirigía la palabra. Sus padres estaban en un mundo de arrumacos. Suspiró aliviado. Su madre lo miró. Y le reprochó que dejara sola a Ginny. James lo instó a buscar a la muchacha para que entrara a visitarlo. Lily quiso ir a buscarla, viendo la inoperancia de su hijo, pero este la detuvo diciendo que él iría. Salió de la habitación y recorrió un largo pasillo hacia la sala de espera. Había esperado que ella se hubiera ido, sintiéndose abandonada allí en esa fría habitación, pero no. Debía saber que Ginny era obstinada, y no iba a abandonar el barco como las ratas huyendo. Ella iba a esperar que se hundiera y hundirse junto con los de la orquesta…. Sonriendo hasta el final. Se acercó y al verlo ella sonrió. Y Harry sintió un chorro de agua gélida recorrerle la espalda.

- mi padre está mejor… - solo dijo.

- Que bueno… - ella tomó sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida de la sala. – me alegro por él y por tu madre… - lo miró, mientras sus pasos la llevaban por el largo pasillo – y claro, por ti también…

- Si… - carraspeó – ellos quieren que pases – Ginny gimió en silencio "ellos", no él… sus padres querían verla, él no…

- Discúlpame con ellos… - dijo casi en un susurro – yo tengo que presentarme a los entrenamientos…

- Pero hoy es domingo…

- Es lunes Harry – dijo triste – y debo seguir con mi vida…

- Si, pero… - llegaron al final del pasillo. En un lado estaban los ascensores, y en el otro un pasillo que llevaba a la sala de los heridos por artefactos muggles. – no te cuesta nada saludarlos.

- ¿Por qué? – lo miró – solo son tus padres… - le dio un beso – entrar allí, sería alargar algo que tu y yo sabemos que no sería sano. – él la miró – al menos para mi.

- Ginny…

- No, por favor… - dijo ella con su voz un tanto quebrada – no digas nada… - suspiró. – fui una tonta… eres bueno, - le dio una palmada en el brazo – serás un estupendo jefe de aurores Harry… lamento haber sido un escollo en tu vida… - se acercó y sin que Harry reaccionara o quisiera hacer algo, ella se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un corto beso en los labios. El ascensor llegó y abrió sus puertas. Ella entró y marcando la planta baja, se dio vuelta y lo miró – Si solo pudieras entender lo que significas para mi… - lo miró a los ojos. Él simplemente quiso desaparecer. Estaba provocando en Ginny un dolor que hasta a él le dolía verla así, sus ojos castaños tan vivaces en otros tiempos estaban a punto de estallar. – te quiero… qué digo, Te amo… te he amado mas que a cualquier cosa o persona que pudiera amar… mas que a mi misma, pero no siempre se tiene lo que se desea… - ella a pesar del sufrimiento que sentía sonrió – Adiós Harry… Espero que cumplas todas tus metas profesionales, y también deseo, de todo corazón que esa vida que te empeñas en vivir te haga feliz… - y sin esperar respuesta, las puertas del elevador se cerraron dejando a Harry en la soledad del pasillo. Tampoco es que tuviera la mente tan lucida para decir algo que refutara lo que ella le había dicho. Cualquier cosa que dijera, sería catalogado como mierda. Tan mierda como se sentía él en ese momento.

"_**No hay manera que te ame**_

_**Si tú no me dejas…**_

_**De ninguna manera, si no me dejas**_

_**No hay manera."**_

* * *

Nota de la autora: mas les vale que después de lo que me presionaron, acosaron, putearon, dejen al menos un comentario… no pido rosas, la realidad.

La canción del final se llama "Ain't no way" y si bien la escuché en la versión de Glee, me quedo de acá a la China con la original de ARtha Franklyn. Obviamente es una version traducida… si puedes escucharla mientras leen el final de este capítulo mejor.

La cuestión de los baños romanos los saqué de una pagina web, pero no recuerdo como carajos se llamaba. Asi soy yo.

Nada mas… nos vemos en Lo que no fui.


	14. Capítulo 13

Hola, sin preámbulos y pidiendo disculpas… acá está… espero que les guste. Solo falta uno y adiós.

Dedicado enteramente a dos personas. Zafiro Potter y por supuesto a la yegua maldita… viste que chile se iba a clasificar? Jajaja. Sos lo mejor.

También quiero dedicarle este capitulo a un grupo creado por Whatsapp, llamado "**yeguaas**" Y al grupo las **víboras** de facebook…

A Mar y a todas las chicas que se ofrecieron para traducirme las frases del español al francés… se las quiere!

**Capítulo 13**

"_Nadie me quiere, todos me odian… me voy a comer un gusanito…"_ la voz de Harry murmuraba esa infantil canción al momento en que el shot de tequila desaparecía por su boca, con gusano y todo… No estaba borracho, no aun. Suspiró al tiempo que mediante señas le pedía al cantinero que le sirviera otra ronda. El tipo, ya harto de ir y venir, le alcanzó una botella del transparente liquido y se fue. Harry volvió al suspirar y casi ya sin fuerzas abrió la botella y se sirvió un trago. Miró detenidamente el vaso rebosado de la bebida… líquido desparramado por toda la barra, de la misma manera que su vida estaba desparramada por el mundo, sin tener un lugar donde estar. Un lugar donde nadie lo odiara. Así estaba desde que, hace unas semanas, cometió el error de echar otra vez a Ginny de su vida. Tampoco se lo había pedido cara a cara, pero como Sirius le había demostrado, luego de un par de golpes que siendo honestos, jamás pensó que su tío podría levantarle la mano de esa manera, y con esa fuerza, sus palabras fueron más hirientes que si se las hubiera dicho mirándola a los ojos… porque indirectamente, le había dicho que Ginny era prácticamente un mueble en su vida…

Y ahora estaba allí, tomando unas copas sin nadie a su lado. Mas solo que Bin Laden en el día del amigo. Con su oreja izquierda roja y caliente al punto de desfallecer del calor. Seguramente su madre estaría hablando pestes de él. Ella era el artífice de su desgracia. Ella, la madre que lo parió, era la causante de que su familia le diera la espalda. Su padrino prácticamente le daba vuelta la cara cuando lo veía. La mujer de su padrino, de la misma manera, le huía como si tuviera algo contagioso. Los gemelos malditos, cada vez que lo veían, le daban patadas en los tobillos y le decían que lo odiaban. Remus le hablaba, pero ya no era como antes. Y Tonks, le dio una tunda en el gimnasio de los aurores. Teddy lo miraba triste, y eso le dolía mas… su ahijado estaba desilusionado de él. Y su padre… su padre ni siquiera se puso de su parte. Su padre no entendió su proceder. James Potter, no le dirigía la palabra. Y cuando lo hacía, era por alguna cuestión del ministerio. Ya no había esa interacción padre-hijo tan estrecha que había. Ya no había discusiones sobre la vida, el Quidditch, las mujeres…

Bufó y cargó otra vez el vaso de tequila, y se quedó tildado mirando como la bebida a través del cristal, deformaba la imagen. Y él en alguna medida, tal como ese vaso, había deformado toda su realidad, dejando que Ginny se metiera tanto en su vida. Pero no debía culparla a ella. La culpa era toda suya. Él solito fue a buscarla y pedirle que fuera su novia. Él, y sólo él, llevó casi toda su ropa y se instaló en el departamento de la pelirroja, deformando la realidad de Ginny y dándole ilusiones sobre algo que nunca podría ser. Bebió del vaso. Si, él fue como el trago en el vaso para Ginny, solo que fue un trago amargo. Ginny era perfecta para alguien tan imperfecto como él. Ginny era una distracción de la que no podía darse el lujo. Ella no tenía cabida en la organizada vida que se había planteado. Ginny demandaba tiempo, atención y cariño, algo que él en esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de brindar. Ginny era una chica que quería todo, y él no estaba en condiciones de dar nada.

Lo peor de todo, es que a pesar del hecho que Ginny saliera de su vida era algo positivo, en esos momentos se sentía como la mierda… la extrañaba. Añoraba los momentos felices vividos juntos. Las pequeñas rencillas donde él le reprochaba su desorganización, el que dejara las bragas colgadas de los grifos de la ducha, de su toalla mojada olvidada en la cama, de las cucharas de helado dejadas por los muebles, etc., etc. Y ante su conducta irascible e intolerante, ella con una sonrisa y un beso, le hacía olvidar sus falencias y lo hacía sonreír. La extrañaba… la deseaba… y no quería seguir pensando más en todo lo que la pelirroja le hacía sentir, porque sería el momento en que él claudicara, y cayera de rodillas, postrado ante la realidad que se obligaba a ocultar. Que así, sin que se diera cuenta, ella se había colado poquito a poco en su corazón, ocupándolo lentamente… hasta lograr llenar todos los espacios, alcanzando lo que ella se propuso desde el principio: seducirlo y enamorarlo. Bebió otra vez de un trago todo el líquido. Si, por primera vez en la vida, Harry James Potter, de profesión auror, cuya mayor ambición en la vida era convertirse en el más joven jefe de aurores de toda la historia, se había enamorado como un completo idiota. Así, simplemente, prendido de una sonrisa bordada de pecas, de unos enormes ojos color castaños, brillantes, hermosos, que lo sorprendían día a día… y de sus besos, sus caricias… su amor. Pero de la misma manera que se había enamorado como un idiota, de la misma forma la había perdido: por idiota.

- Mierda, mierda, mierda… - susurró, al tiempo que se ponía de pie, y dejando un par de billetes, sobre la barra, salía presuroso del bar. El frío lo golpeó en la cara, y se arrebujó bajo el abrigo. La calle estaba casi vacía, como lo estaba su vida ahora que ella ya no estaba a su lado. – mierda Potter, ahora no tienes la mas puta idea hacia dónde ir… - levantó el cuello del saco, para que el frio no le calara los huesos. – y la verdad, es que no se qué va a ser mi vida sin ella…

- Y lo peor es que tampoco vas a poder hacer algo para recuperarla… - dio un respingo cuando la voz detrás de él, sonó con gravedad. Harry bufó… "_lo que faltaba, ahora debo soportar los reproches de Ron…" _Miró a su amigo, frunció el ceño. Desde hace una semana Ron solo lo observaba con ganas de matarlo. No hubo palabras, ni gritos… nada que le dijera cual era la opinión de su amigo respecto a la cagada que se había mandado con su hermana.

- Ron… - dijo, y siguió caminando – cómo me encontraste…

- Soy tu amigo… nos conocemos desde hace años – Harry lo miró – si no supiera de tus pasos, no puedo jactarme de que soy un buen auror.

- Sí, claro… - dijo incrédulo.

- ¿Quieres beber algo? – Harry se rio.

- Perdona, Ron… pero me tomado hasta el gusano del tequila, y de verdad no tengo estómago para más.

- ¿Por qué? – dijo serio. Harry se detuvo y lo miró – digo… no tienes ningún problema en tu vida.

- ¿En verdad crees que no tengo problemas? – este asintió – Merlín, y dices que eres mi amigo…

- Lo soy… - dijo el pelirrojo acelerando el paso para alcanzarlo – si no lo fuera, no te hablaría por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana… - Harry bufó – se que fuiste una mierda con ella, aunque también debo decir que se lo advertí muy bien a Ginny.

- Ron…

- Así que ella sabía donde se estaba metiendo…

- No, Ron no es…

- La verdad, Harry, estamos hablando de ti, y tu eres un inhumano si se trata de relaciones y sentimientos – Harry tuvo ganas de golpearlo. De manera muy indirecta, le estaba llamando insensible. – y no puedo decir que no le dije a la enana, que si seguía en sus trece con vuestra relación, tarde o temprano la ibas a cagar, y ella iba a sufrir.

- Mátame Ron… - dijo serio – mátame porque es mejor que me maldigas con un avada kedavra, que escuchar cuan suelto de cuerpo me dices lo mierda que soy.

- Es la verdad… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si, lo se – gritó enfrentándolo – y te juro que si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, me daría un golpe en la jeta, para no decir las boludeces que dije, y que la alejaron de mi…

- Bueno, lamentablemente para ti los giratiempos…

- No me vengas con boludeces – dijo mesándose el cabello – si vas a venir a verme y a darme leña con mis defectos en vez de ayudarme o darme una solución para…

- ¿Para qué?

- Estoy enamorado de tu hermana…

- ¡No manches! – dijo golpeándose la frente y luego rió – tu, el gran auror, Harry Potter… - lo señaló y comenzó a bailar como un idiota alrededor de su amigo y a carcajearse – el gran auror, el "_yo no me enamoro de ninguna mujer",_ el que nunca iba a dejar de estudiar y trabajar para ser el más mejor auror del mundo mundial, el jefazo… - lo miró – ¿tu enamorado? – chasqueó la lengua – no me hagas vomitar… a otro perro con ese hueso.

- Es verdad…

- No – dijo parando las bromas y mirándolo serio – lo que tú tienes es una rabia de la gran puta madre, porque mi hermana te dejó… y como tienes el orgullo del tamaño de un colacuerno húngaro, ahora sales con eso de _"estoy enamorado de Ginny."_

- Es verdad…

- Perdona que no te crea…

- ¡ES VERDAD! – dijo con ganas de llorar. Merlín odiaba sentirse tan miserable y ver que los demás juzgaran sus sentimientos como si los emitiera una piedra – La amo, la extraño, la necesito… quiero verla, quiero reírme de sus locuras, quiero sentirme feliz por su felicidad, por sus logros… quiero festejar sus triunfos en el Quidditch, y sostenerla en las tristezas cuando algo no le sale bien… Merlín, me siento como la mierda sin ella… - lo miró – no me importa si me crees o no… no necesito tu comprensión, solo quiero que ella regrese.

- Ella no va a regresar.

- ¿Crees que no lo se? – dijo volviendo a caminar y alejarse de su amigo –

- Entonces es una tontería que estés de esa manera… pareces un pobre infeliz que acaba de derrumbársele el mundo.

- Acaba de derrumbárseme el mundo…

- ¿Y tus sueños de auror?

- Me importan una mierda… bueno, no tanto, aun sigo pensando en ser jefe de aurores… pero es que ahora no tengo más cabeza que para sentirme miserable por haber desperdiciado los momentos pensando en mi carrera y no hacerle caso a ella.

- Nadie le hace caso a la loca de mi hermana…

- Ella una vez me dijo, que hay tiempo para todo, lo único que hay que aprender es a organizar esos tiempos… y yo como un idiota presuntuoso, me dediqué a pensar en ser el mejor auror y a olvidarme de ella. – suspiró – y no solo contento con eso, la humillé, le dije cosas que jamás he pensado… bueno, si las he pensado, pero en verdad no quería decirlas… Por Merlín, ya no se ni lo que digo.

- Boludeces… - dijo su amigo – simple y claramente dices boludeces…

- Porque estoy enamorado….

- No digas boludeces… nadie que está enamorado dice boludeces…

- ¿Ah no? pongamos un ejemplo… a ti – Ron lo miró – desde que estás con Hermione no dices más que boludeces… - Ron sonrió – pero pensándolo bien, tú no eres un típico ejemplo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque desde que te conozco dices boludeces…

- Basta ya… - rieron – al menos sonreíste.

- Me quiero morir… - suspiró – ¡Merlín Ron, me comí un gusano! – dijo agarrándolo de las solapas – ¡Me comí un asqueroso gusano por tu hermana!

- Bueno, hay tipos que se han comido peores cosas… - dijo sonriendo. Harry lo soltó y volvió a caminar – mira Harry, se que te estás dando cabezazos en las paredes por darte cuenta lo que has perdido… - Este asintió – pero mas allá de que me alegra de que al fin hayas aceptado tus sentimientos con mi hermanita…

- Si Ron.

- No quiero que vuelvas a molestarla… - Harry iba a refutarle pero Ron lo impidió – ah, no quiero que te acerques, la llames, ni pienses…

- Eso no puedes impedirlo.

- Bueno, tienes razón… no pienses en ella de manera erótica…

- No puedo evitarlo… - dijo melancólico. – Ginny y yo somos…

- Éramos…

- Bueno, éramos fuego. – miró suplicante a su amigo – al menos déjame recordar…

- Bueno, soy un amigo bueno, puedes recordar los momentos vividos… pero no darlos a conocer.

- Prometido. – dijo Cruzando los dedos. Sonrieron tímidamente.

- En serio Harry, dejando a un lado las bromas, mi hermana poco a poco va dejando atrás lo vivido… lo bueno seguramente lo atesorará… déjala que haga su duelo, y que vuelva a creer en lo que sea que creen las mujeres cuando están enamoradas.

- Ron…

- Te lo pido como amigo, como casi hermanos que somos… déjala en paz…

- Está bien… - suspiró – aunque me rompa a pedazos poco a poco, voy a dejarla en paz… pero si tengo la oportunidad de volver, y de hacerle ver…

- ¡Mierda Harry, eres como la gata Flora!

- ¿La gata quien?

- ¡Flora! Esa que cuando se la ponen grita y cuando se la sacan llora… - se miraron un segundo y comenzaron a reír – lo que quiero decir es que cuando estuviste con ella, hiciste lo imposible por alejarla, y ahora que ella no quiere ni verte, lloras como un condenado, pidiendo que vuelva.

- ¡Quiero estar con ella! Amo estar con ella, me golpeo la polla por las noches…

- ¿Hacía falta darme esa imagen? – dijo golpeándolo – mierda Harry, ahora cada vez que te vea sufrir me imaginaré haciéndote la…

- ¡No hablo de masturbarme! – dijo devolviéndole el golpe. – es una manera de decir que me golpeo la cabeza… de arriba – Ron suspiró - por todo lo que perdí.

- Ahhhh…

- Ahhhh… – dijo imitándolo bobaliconamente – y ahora me atas de manos… no me dejas acercarme y hacerle ver que he cambiado.

- Hace unas semanas que terminaron… - dijo Ron – no puedes pensar que ella te creerá que has cambiado de la noche a la mañana, y que de ahora en mas serás un dechado de virtudes… – Harry bufó – piensa un poco, hiciste lo mismo después de correrla como un perro de la casa de tus padres; volviste a hacerlo cuando te olvidaste de San Valentín, y ahora qué… ¿qué ha cambiado para que ella vuelva a confiar en ti?

- Que ahora se que la amo… y que quiero…

- No me digas más, Harry. – dijo Ron – lo hecho, hecho está. Tú te hiciste a la fama, y ahora solo te queda echarte a dormir. Lo siento por ti, amigo, pero será mejor que mientras más rápido lo asumas, mas rápido lo superarás. – Harry bufó. Ron le dio la mano – me voy amigo… he comprobado que no te has tirado de un puente, o te has cortado las venas, o mucho menos tirarte delante de un tren…

- Ron…

- Palabras de Hermione…

- Hasta ella me odia…

- Mas me odia a mí, porque yo fui el de la idea de la cita a ciegas… - bufó. – nos vemos en el cuartel… - Harry asintió – Harry, recuerda, no hay mal que por bien no venga… - y diciendo esto desapareció. Harry, miró al suelo y viendo una piedrita la pateó. Ron tenía razón… debía dejar que las cosas fluyeran, que el tiempo curara todo, y que si lo que ellos compartieron era fuerte, podría haber una oportunidad para la pareja. Si, se convenció, iba a hacerle caso a su mejor amigo y a dejarla en paz…

- ¡Merlín, qué mal debo sentirme que estoy haciéndole caso a Ron! – y soltando una carcajada desapareció.

OOO-OOO

Más de dos meses… La agonía de añorar a la persona que amas, era lenta y dolorosa. Los primeros días soportó sola, en su casa, y esperaba que en algún momento viniera a pedirle perdón y volver a empezar. Tonta fuera… lo cierto es que se quedó una semana encerrada, y llorando, sin atender a nadie, con la sola compañía del pote de su helado favorito. La semana siguiente y con Gwenog Jones, la capitana de las Arpías dándole una patada en el traste, salió de su autoimpuesta depresión y comenzó a entrenar. Jugó los mejores partidos de su vida, gracias a los consejos de su querida capitana… _"cuando tengas a tu oponente frente a ti, piensa que es Harry, el malnacido Potter, diciéndote todas las estupideces que te dijo… y cuando tengas el aro frente a ti, piensa en lo que te deberías hacer a ti misma por creer en semejantes mentiras… Vamos Weasley, capitaliza tu dolor… vuelve la perdida en beneficio… y serás la mejor jugadora de la década."_ Y bien que lo había hecho. Tan bien había jugado, tan productiva se había vuelto, que el entrenador de la selección le anunció que si seguía con esa actitud aguerrida, iba a ser titular antes de lo esperado.

Sus amigas comenzaron a sacarla poco a poco de la apatía, y las salidas los viernes, después de los partidos, le redituaron que antes de lo que creía su vida comenzó a ser lo que fuera ADIP (antes del idiota Potter), y para alegría de los que más la querían, comenzó a sonreír. Aunque a veces una palabra, algún gesto, o una canción le hacían recordarlo, ya no era tan doloroso. Poco a poco el sufrimiento por la pérdida comenzó a desaparecer al punto de ser una pequeña molestia.

Fue en una de esas tantas salidas que conoció a Lorian Taylor un atractivo joven de cabellos castaños y ojos grises; casi de su misma estatura y atlético, que al parecer quedó prendado de la pelirroja desde el primer momento en que la vio. Lorian había llegado desde París, contratado por los Catapults, como cazador de refuerzo, debido a que el cazador estrella de ese equipo galés, se había lesionado gravemente y aun estaba inconsciente en San Mungo. El padre de Lorian era inglés, antigua gloria del Quidditch, y su madre era francesa. Ginny y Lorian congeniaron desde que se conocieron. Compartían no solo el amor y la pasión por el Quidditch, sino su pasión por las canciones muggles y la diversión. Lentamente, Ginny entabló una bonita amistad con el francés, al punto de que los sábados quedaban para juntos ir al cine, otra de las pasiones que compartían, y cenar. Era evidente el interés de Lorian por tener algo más que amistad, pero Ginny aún no se sentía segura de dar ese paso. A pesar de que casi todas sus compañeras la animaban a darle la oportunidad, y que su madre y Hermione lo aprobaban. Incluso Lily conocía al joven, y muy a su pesar entendía que Ginny merecía ser feliz.

La tarde en que todo cambió para Ginny, habían pasado ya varios meses desde la abrupta salida de Harry de su vida. Ella estaba en aquel cafecito que habían encontrado en una de las tantas recorridas del Londres muggle junto a Lorian. Estaba muy bien escondido entre una de las callecitas menos concurridas cerca del Candem Market. La liga regular de Quidditch había terminado y los jugadores disponían de, al menos, cuatro semanas de vacaciones antes de volver a los entrenamientos para pre-temporada. Ginny al contrario de la mayoría, solo tenía dos semanas de descanso, pues tenía que incorporarse a los entrenamientos de la selección nacional inglesa.

Ella pidió un café y esperó como siempre que Lorian apareciera por la callecita, y después de alguna que otra morisqueta que hiciera frente al vidrio del ventanal, entrara y le alegrara la existencia. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Lorian, y cuando no se veían lo extrañaba. Suspiró. No quería darle ningún significado a esa sensación, solo se dijo que Lorian había llegado a su vida para brindarle la alegría y la paz que necesitaba. Era como un enorme rayo de sol que iluminaba su cielo gris, plagado de nubes oscuras desde que Harry había dejado de ser parte de su existencia. No se confundía. Aún lo amaba a Potter, más allá de que cualquier esperanza de volver a verlo y reincidir era imposible, ella todavía lo añoraba, más que nada en las noches, donde estiraba la mano para buscarlo, pero que no encontraba nada más que su sitio frio y vacío. Y luego sollozaba, deseando imposibles… y se dormía. Lo bueno que al despertar tenía un mensaje de Lorian, y la tormentosa noche le daba paso a una resplandeciente mañana… y el resto del día era igual de optimo.

La presencia de Lorian entrando en el barcito la sacó de esos pensamientos. El joven le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ginny respiró profundamente. El perfume de Lorian era estupendo. No era como la sexy fragancia que usaba Harry mezclado con su esencia primitiva, pero era suave y agradable. El joven se sentó a su lado y pidió un café. Ella le miró. Sonrieron. Lorian le tomó una de las manos y se la llevó a los labios, dándole un sugestivo beso, que hizo a Ginny sentir cosquillitas en el estómago. No eran como los escregutos de cola explosiva que sentía cada vez que Harry la tocaba, con fuego y todo, pero la hacían sentir especial.

- ¿Cómo estás?- dijo mostrándole su mejor sonrisa.

- Bien ahora que te veo – dijo el joven, dejando la mano de Ginny en la mesa, pero sin soltarla. – he estado algo ocupado desde que la liga de aquí ha terminado.

- ¿Tienes alguna noticia de si van a renovar tu contrato? – este sonrió misteriosamente – vamos Lorian, no me dejes en ascuas.

- Permíteme presentarte al cazador de los Catapults… - ella sonrió y chillando de alegría lo abrazó.

- ¡Diablos, sabía que ibas a lograrlo!

- Solo será por poco tiempo… - dijo mas sonriente – mi excelente desempeño, ha logrado que el entrenador de Francia me convoque…

- ¿Qué?

- Si, "Ma chére rousse" – dijo acariciándole la mejilla. Adoraba tocar la piel tan suave y fresca de esa mujer. – ¡el entrenador de Francia me ha dado la noticia del siglo! – rieron – por eso quería verte.

- ¿A mí? – este asintió – ¿quieres que te de algunos trucos para ser el cazador estrella de tu país? – este le dio un suave golpecito en el mentón.

- Toi, petite coquine! – dijo risueño, y Ginny frunció las cejas. No entendía un pimiento de lo que Lorian le decía – nada de eso.

- Entonces… - dijo intrigada – y nada de frasecitas en francés porque me vuelve loca no entender que caraj… qué diablos me dices.

- Eh bien, mon bien-aimé rousse… - esta le golpeó – está bien mi adorada pelirroja… - ella suspiró. Ninguno de sus novios anteriores le había dicho cosas bonitas en otro idioma. Michael era un llorica terrible que se la pasaba lamentando no ser tan bueno en el Quidditch que ella, Dean… bien, Dean mas que decir sobaba a lo loco sus tetas. Y Harry… lo mas cariñoso que Harry le dijo una vez fue _"quítate las bragas que estoy que me prendo fuego…"_ sonrió al recordar el momento en que se lo dijo. Luego frunció el ceño. ¿Qué hacía recordando al gusarapo, teniendo a Lorian con sus frasecitas cargadas de guturalidad y de sensualidad? – tengo que irme a Francia el lunes.

- ¿Oh, Lorian, realmente tienes que irte? – dijo con tristeza.

- Oui chérie… - dijo acariciando sus manos – pero lo que te vengo a decirte es que me encantaría que me acompañaras…

- ¿Qué? – dijo incrédula – ¿yo, a Paris?

- ¿De seguro has ido alguna vez, verdad?

- Si…

- No diga si, diga Oui… -rieron.

- Oui, he ido a Francia, pero solo por partidos, nada de turismo o… - obvió la palabra placer, para evitar malos entendidos… al menos por ahora. – solo he estado unos días, y dentro del hotel y rumbo al estadio… - lo miró – lo siento, no me he empapado mucho que digamos de tu cultura.

- Eso tiene solución…

- ¿Cómo?

- Vente conmigo a Paris… mientras arreglo mi incorporación a la selección, podemos hacer turismo, y puedo mostrarte todo lo excitante que Paris tiene para mostrarte

- El palacio de Versalles…

- Bueno… te puedo llevar a ver el palacio de Fontainebleau, que está al suroeste de la ciudad.

- ¿Versalles no queda en Paris? – dijo la muy burra. Lorian sonrió.

- Si, pero al sureste…

- Bueno…

- ¿Qué opinas, te vienes conmigo a Paris unos días?

- ¿Cuantos días exactamente?

- Bueno, la idea es ir dos semanas… digo sólo me gustaría que aprecies la hospitalidad francesa…

- Mis dos semanas de vacaciones… - dijo ella pensando la propuesta. Viajar con Lorian sería una idea genial. Lo miró. Sus amigas le decían que se diera una oportunidad con el francés, que estaba loco por ella. Lorian era un joven apuesto, que la trataba como una princesa, muy diferente a Harry, tan centrado en su vida, egoísta, e insensible. Suspiró. Ya era hora de dar vuelta la página. Lorian le gustaba… quizás este viaje sería una especie de bisagra en su futuro. Quizás Lorian era lo que ella esperaba. Quizás Lorian era el hombre con el que cumplir sus sueños. Quizás… quizás… sonrió. – suena interesante…

- ¿Entonces? – dijo él esperanzado. Había pensado invitarla y allí, en la ciudad del amor pedirle que fuera su novia. Estaba loco por esa inglesa tan alocada y divertida, pero tan enfocada en las mismas cosas que él esperaba de la vida. Amor, hijos, familia, felicidad.

- Entonces, Lorian… apúntame para ese viaje…

- Ma petite déesse, avec ta response tu me fais l´homme plus heureux du monde

- ¿Ah… que?

- Que me haces feliz, petite rousse… - la abrazó – muy feliz… - Ginny sonrió mientras el francés la abrazaba. Quizás darle la oportunidad a Lorian, le depararía una agradable sorpresa… una sorpresa que con el tiempo, la podría hacer feliz.

OOO—OOO

Maldita sea… él era Harry Potter. Se suponía que al menos lo iban a reconocer como el salvador del mundo y que por la sola mención de ese dato, todo el mundo lo iba a felicitar… que la panadería del callejón Diagon le diera las masitas gratis que a él tanto le gustaban, y al menos que las féminas le sonrieran un poco con deseo… pero a pesar de que todo esto le pasaba cada día de su vida, al parecer su padre no pensaba de la misma manera. Harry James Potter, el futuro jefe de aurores más joven de toda la historia, estaba paseando el trapeador en el gimnasio de los aurores. Su padre, James Charlus Potter, lo había confinado a las peores tareas que un auror con la capacidad y el profesionalismo que él tenía, podía realizar. Después de las tareas administrativas y durante la tarde hasta la hora de salida, el joven Potter, la promesa de cuartel de aurores del Ministerio de magia inglés, futuro más joven jefe de aurores de toda la historia, tenía la no grata tarea de limpiar las instalaciones que los cochinos aurores ensuciaban, gimnasios, baños, duchas, y después llevar toda la ropa que resultase de los entrenamientos, a la lavandería. Suspiró cuando se detuvo para mojar el trapeador en el balde de agua. Al menos no tenía que lavar la ropa. Lo malo en realidad no era el trabajo. Mierda, cualquier trabajo honesto era digno, lo que a Harry le reventaba las pelotas eran las burlas de los compañeros envidiosos, y la manera en que los desgraciados les tiraban las toallas en sus pies, en vez de ponerlas en los canastos, y le decían _"Chachita, la mucamita,"_ y habían osado hacer un cartel con su cara, y vestido de mucama muggle. _Hijos de perra_, dijo tirando el trapeador y moviéndolo a un lado y a otro. Ya llevaba meses con ese castigo. Está bien, su padre no había obtenido las mejores ubicaciones en el palco de honor para los partidos de Quidditch, y no era porque Ginny no se los ofreciera. Si algo tenía Ginny, era que no se iba a tomar represalias con sus parientes, y ella con toda la dulzura del mundo le había mandado las entradas a su padre. Pero James Potter, dueño de una dignidad que pocas veces la sacaba a relucir, las había rechazado, y con ello, lo había culpado de la pérdida y lo había castigado quitándole la varita y dándole el trapeador… no importó que él mismo le dijera que le pagaría las mejores ubicaciones. No, James Potter se las iba a cobrar de la peor manera.

Los pasos ruidosos por el pasillo lo hicieron suspirar. De seguro uno de los aurores vendría a entrenarse, y para su desgracia, ensuciar las instalaciones que tan dedicadamente había limpiado. Porque algo había que decir de Harry, aun limpiar a lo muggle lo hacía de una manera profesional. La puerta vaivén golpeó las paredes, desconchando la pintura. Harry quiso insultarlo de arriba abajo, pero se calló porque no era un auror común y corriente. Era su padre y Sirius. Maldijo en voz baja, y sin querer darles más tela para cortar, movió el artículo de limpieza hacia un lado y el otro, sin mirarlos, y tratando de no caer en sus burlas. Caminaron con pasos fuertes, golpeando el piso, y de repente, las botas pararon cerca de donde pasaba el trapo. Harry miró los dos pares de botas y cerró los ojos.

- Malditos hijos de perra… - susurró.

- Oh, Cornamenta… - dijo Sirius, fingiendo pesar. – creo que no nos limpiamos las botas tan bien como pensamos.

- ¿En verdad? – dijo el otro golpeando las botas, haciendo que el barro se despegara ensuciando y estropeando todo el trabajo que Harry había realizado durante horas – ups, creo que tienes razón… - sonrió - ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes de entrar aquí?

- ¿Por qué iban a darse cuenta…? - dijo Harry, no tenía ganas de soportar más burlas de esos dos – si ustedes apenas se dan cuenta de quién tienen al lado…

- Eh, para la moto chiquito... – dijo Sirius – que el hecho de que estés castigado por las pelotudeces que cometes es por tu culpa… no vengas a trasladar tus frustraciones con nosotros.

- ¿Crees que es bueno para mí estar limpiando y que ustedes vengan y arruinen lo que he hecho, solo por fastidiarme?

- No es un castigo porque si – dijo james – esto forjará tu carácter.

- ¡Mi carácter las pelotas! – dijo tirando el trapeador dentro del balde – la verdad es que ya han pasado meses que me tienes de…

- Chachita la mucamita… - dijeron ambos adultos y comenzaron a reír.

- Ríanse… - dijo poniendo las manos en la cintura tal como su madre lo hacía cuando estaba molesta – solo quiero que sepan que, mientras yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo en un castigo que se te ocurrió a ti - señaló a su padre - porque eres un inmaduro que no sabe diferenciar las cosas…

- ¿Las cosas?

- ¡Si, sabes que si! – dijo colérico – el hecho de que lo haya arruinado con Ginny, es mi problema, pero como todo lo que sucede en la familia, mis problemas lo hacen un asunto nacional y todos – los señaló a ambos – todos ustedes se creen con derecho a meterse en mis asuntos y opinar, decir, hacer… ¡MIERDA YA ESTOY HARTO! – se iba.

- No te di permiso para que te marcharas – dijo James – ¿vas a desobedecer una orden de tu superior?

- Si – dijo deteniéndose – hazme un acta, ponme una puta sanción, suspéndeme hasta que Voldemort vuelva a vivir, o mejor, despídeme con deshonor por no obedecerte y tirar el trapeador… pero la verdad no me hagas perder el tiempo en esto, porque te recuerdo que hay un asesino que se está cargando vidas de aurores, y tu por unas estúpidas entradas estás haciendo que la investigación esté estancada. – los miró – me importa una mierda lo que hagas padre, jefe, o como quieras que te llame en este momento. – bufó – pero no me castigues por algo que hice y que créeme, yo mismo me pateo el culo cada noche por hacerlo. Me odio por lo que dije, por lo que la hice sufrir… ¿pero sabes qué? Lo estoy pagando… - dijo con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Sirius miró a James. Sus ojos grises le advirtieron que no interrumpiera a su hijo – cada maldito día que ella está lejos de mi… cada noche que no escucho como grazna al cantar, porque tiene una voz parecida al patito feo… cada vez que la veo en "el profeta" disfrutando la vida, viviéndola lejos de mi… y ahora… ahora se fue a Paris… - respiró profundamente porque si no recordarla saliendo en fotos de la mano de ese pan francés, iba a llorar como un niño – con ese idiota del que Hermione no deja de refregarme lo buen tipo que es… que la atiende y la trata como una reina, me va a reventar el hígado… - los miró – ya no más.

- Harry…

- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Señor…

- ¡Harry detente ahí! ¡HARRY!– gritó su padre, pero este no le hizo caso y se marchó. James miró a Sirius – ¿nos pasamos, no?

- Creo que… - dijo él moviéndola varita y limpiando todo el estropicio que habían hecho. – Tu hijo tarde o temprano iba a explotar. – James asintió – de hecho, es increíble que haya soportado las burlas y este trabajito por meses… pero creo que lo que hizo que explotara como uno de los fuegos artificiales de George, es la noticia de que nuestra querida pelirroja se ha ido de vacaciones de la mano de Lorian Taylor…

- Si, es como el padre… - dijo James. – yo hubiera destrozado toda Inglaterra si Lily hubiera tenido una cita con Quejicus… - Sonrió – Y si el chico Taylor es un veinte por ciento de lo que era su padre…

- Aja… - dijo Sirius – recuerdo que en Hogwarts no dejaba títere con cabeza… y después de ser estrella del Quidditch, el hijo de puta le sacaba punta a la polla. – sonrieron.

- Crees que ella…

- Ginny siempre ha soñado con ser feliz, tener una familia e hijos…

- Pero me dijiste que…

- La desilusión puede hacer pedacitos un corazón… y tu sabes que el mundo está llenos de artesanos interesados en reparar el corazón roto de una mujer… - lo codeó – si Ginny es feliz con el franchute… lo siento por Harry, pero él dejó pasar ese autobús pelirrojo.

- Lo se… - dijo James – pero no entiendo por qué Harry no es como yo. – este lo miró – si yo me hubiera resignado a perder a Lily… - La puerta se abrió nuevamente y Harry respirando entrecortadamente los miró desesperado.

- ¿Creen que ella va a enamorarse de ese pedazo de idiota? – Sirius y James se miraron y luego lo miraron a él. No sabían qué contestarle.

- Bueno… - carraspeó su padre, tratando de buscar una respuesta.

- La verdad es que… - Sirius miró a su ahijado y pensó que la verdad iba a doler, pero era mejor a la incertidumbre. - Se que él tiene pensado pedirle que sea su novia… en Paris, frente a la torre Eiffel…

- Mierda… - dijo él bajando la cabeza – más dulce y romántico le tiran pétalos desde la torre y los embardunan de miel…

- Creo que pensó en los pétalos…

- ¿Crees?

- Bueno… – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – puede que alguien le haya dado una que otra idea…

- No puedo creerlo – dijo acercándose – ¿tu, mi padrino le dio las armas para quitármela?

- Tu dijiste que ella era una mas… que era solo un puto polvo superficial…

- Estaba destrozado por…

- Porque te perdiste la oportunidad en una misión… - dijo Sirius de manera acusatoria.

- No, por mi padre…

- No, - dijo Sirius – porque te perdiste la misión… no te escudes en que tu actitud fue el resultado de sentirte mal debido a tu padre. ¡Fue porque te perdiste la misión, y con ello tu impoluto legajo no tendría la estrella si hubieras atrapado al asesino de mierda! – Sirius molesto, le tocó el pecho con el dedo índice – no te me hagas el brabucón porque le dije a alguien que realmente quiere a Ginny, que hiciera lo imposible por hacerla feliz… él hará el esfuerzo porque ella es una chica que vale la pena.

- ¡Ella me quiere a mí!

- Yo ya no estaría seguro de eso, si fuera tu… – dijo con rabia. Harry sintió que el monstruo interior, se cortaba las bolas con un bolígrafo – mira Harry, lo siento mucho, pero Ginny está lista para seguir su vida…

- Ella nunca va a ser feliz al lado de ese estirado francés… - dijo serio – ¿crees que lo que tuvimos ella y yo, va a desaparecer por unos cuantos pétalos de rosa, y dos o tres palabras bonitas?

- Yo creo que si… – dijo James

- ¡Cállate papá! – dijo Furioso – si no vas a decir nada productivo, o que me beneficie en esta situación, cierra tu enorme bocota…

- ¡Respétame mocoso idiota! – dijo molesto – si estás en ese estado, es por tu culpa… Qué si ella acepta al franchute… tu obtendrás lo que deseabas, que ella no sufriera mucho tiempo por lo imbécil que fuiste al dejarla.

- Ella no va a ser feliz si no es conmigo… lo que tuvimos…

- Solo duró unos cuantos meses…

- Meses que fueron años por lo intenso de nuestra relación.

- Si claro…

- Es la verdad… - los miró – ¿creen que estaría así, solo por meses de sexo? Ginny y yo compartíamos todo, en ese momento no me di cuenta, pero ahora… ahora…

- Es demasiado tarde. – Dijo Sirius.

- No me digas eso Sirius… - dijo casi al punto de la desesperación - tú debes animarme y decirme que aun tengo… - lo miró – aun tengo posibilidades con ella.

- Te lo digo por tu bien… - dijo abrazándolo – mira Harry, mejor es estar preparado… Ese chico habló con Arthur y con Ron, y ellos están demasiado conformes con una futura relación.

- ¿Pero que hay con lo que Ginny quiere?

- Quizás ella ya te haya olvidado…

- Eso nunca va a ocurrir… - dijo serio – Puede que estemos unos meses más separados, pero no me voy a dar por vencido…

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la quiero…

- Con quererla no solucionas nada – dijo Sirius

- ¿Quieres que lo diga? Bien, no la quiero… LA AMO, y se que fui un idiota al no confesárselo a ella, pero si me diera solo unos minutos para poder decírselo, quizás…

- La vida está cargada de quizás Harry, solo hay que saber el momento de que alguno de ellos se transforme en certeza… y lamentablemente para ti, uno de esos se convirtió en algo cierto, pero tarde. Si, aceptas que la quieres… pero ella ya no está para escucharlo.

- Ella me escuchará…

- Quizás ya es tarde…

- Si quizás… - dijo sonriendo – pero ese quizás, aun no se ha transformado en certeza ¿no? – sonrió – aun tengo esperanzas… - agregó mientras se iba – gracias por escucharme.

- No, si cuando dicen que este es lerdo, es lerdo de a de veras… - dijo Sirius – darse cuenta después de meses de perder a la chica que la ama, y con esa soberbia decir que va a recuperarla. – James suspiró.

- Solo espero que cuando caiga, el golpe no sea tan duro.

- Es Harry… - dijo Sirius – le dolerá un día, dos, y luego se enfrascará en una misión para ser el mejor auror, y quitarte el puesto.

- No lo creo… - dijo James – conozco a mi hijo y nunca lo he oído hablar así antes… más que de su carrera. – suspiró – encima Lily no le habla…

- ¿Qué piensas de ese Lorian?

- Lily me dijo que es un sol… ayuda en la fundación, les ha conseguido muchas cosas, y lo mas importante… Ginny está todo el tiempo hablando de él. Mi mujer me ha dicho que ha vuelto a vislumbrar a la Ginny que conociera hace tiempo. Está contenta. Y este viaje la ha entusiasmado más de lo que le ha sucedido en mucho tiempo.

- Carajo… - dijo Sirius – Entonces, solo nos queda esperar y rezar para que la caída de Harry no le deje secuelas.

O_O_O

Los días en Paris se sucedían como sacados de un cuento de hadas. Lorian era un experto en la historia de Francia, como así también era conocedor del arte de ese país. Ginny simplemente se dedicaba a callar y mirar como ese joven despierto y divertido, la iba introduciendo en su mundo. Y contrariamente a lo que había pensado, le gustaba. Y con miedo se dio cuenta que poco a poco Lorian iba siendo una parte importante de su vida. Fue en la primera semana de viaje donde todo cambió. Donde mirando el horizonte desde uno de los ventanales del palacio de Versalles, Ginny miró a Lorian con otros ojos; mas allá del amigo, permitiéndose pensar en él como hombre. Y lo que vio y pensó la hizo sonreír. El joven se dio vuelta para mirarla y le devolvió la sonrisa. Y fue cuando sintió que su corazón comenzó a latir de otra manera. No tan alocadamente como cuando miraba a Harry, pero al menos era un pequeño saltito dentro de su pecho que le daba esperanzas. Esperanzas de que existía la vida más allá de Harry Potter. Y eso le gustó.

Lorian, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en la mente de la pelirroja, al verla tan bonita, con las mejillas sonrosadas, no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo, se acercó lentamente, y viendo que ella no se separaba, o daba un paso atrás, achicó la distancia entre ellos, la miró a los ojos, y la besó. Tímidamente al principio, pero al ver que ella no lo rechazaba, la tomó suavemente por la cintura y acercó los cuerpos. Ella suspiró, dándose la oportunidad de ser feliz, lo tomó del cuello e intensificó la unión, aferrándose a la ilusión que en esos momentos Lorian le provocaba. Cuando se separaron, luego de un carraspeo inoportuno de los guías del lugar, y rodeados de curiosos turistas, sonrieron cómplices. Y fue en ese momento que Lorian le preguntó si quería ser su novia, y Ginny, dándole la última palada de tierra al amor que tenía por Harry, lo aceptó. Se abrazaron con sentimientos diferentes. Él con la alegría de por fin tener a esa pelirroja, y ella tratando de no comparar el tímido regocijo de su corazón con el huracán de emociones que le sucedían cuando Harry la abrazaba o la besaba. Suspiró. Era hora de dar vuelta la página y mirar hacia el futuro, para terminar de escribir el libro de su felicidad. Y se convenció que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Segura de que si aún estuviera con Harry, estaría viviendo casi durante toda su vida en el prologo.

La noticia del noviazgo de la estrella del Quidditch inglesa, con un ignoto deportista francés, fue una de las noticias más importantes de los siguientes meses al viaje de la feliz parejita. La familia Weasley, sabiendo lo que su hija había sufrido con su relación anterior, estaba contenta por la decisión de Ginny, y más porque el joven daba muestras de que lo que sentía por la pelirroja era amor.

La relación fue tapa de revistas de deportes y del corazón, y cada movimiento de la pareja era reflejada con puntos y comas, fotografías mostrándolos sonrientes y felices de vivir su romance y de gritarlo al mundo.

- "_Y así, la feliz parejita saluda al público, demostrando a todos los que quieran escucharlos, que su relación va en serio… se escuchan campanas de boda por Ottery Saint Chadpole…"_ - no pudo leer mas. Cada vez que tomaba el periódico, una foto, o un comentario de ese imbécil francés lo ponía de un humor de un perro pitbull… simplemente lo odiaba. Solo esperaba algún día encontrarse con ese infeliz y darle un par de guantazos por atreverse a… suspiró. El idiota no tenía la culpa. ¿Quién podía culpar a un hombre de enamorarse de Ginny Weasley? Ella era dulzura, ternura, pasión, alegría. Nadie en su sano juicio dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar al lado de esa pelirroja. Desgraciadamente para él, no fueron uno de sus días más cuerdos cuando cometió la estupidez de perderla.

De eso ya habían pasado siete meses, y aunque todo y todos le decían que tenían el universo en contra, él aun tenía esperanzas. Harry Potter dejaría de ser el auror más prometedor del cuartel de aurores si esa pelirroja terminaba en brazos de ese zopenco.

- ¿Practicando origami con el diario de hoy? – preguntó su compañero. Harry no respondió – um, veo que no estás de humor.

- Si, no estoy de humor… - dijo arrojando el periódico al cesto de basura. - ¿hay algo que tengas que acotar respecto a la investigación del asesino serial?

- Ummm… no – dijo seguro – después de la muerte de Mathews y su mujer, y del intento de asesinarte, ha desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

- Me la tiene jurada, Ron – dijo mas irritado que de costumbre. - Seguramente el infeliz va a hacer una jugada antes de lo que imaginamos, y estará directamente relacionado conmigo… - Ron lo miró detenidamente. Su amigo mas allá de hablar con ese tono de frustración en su voz por no poder resolver el caso, estaba demasiado irritado. Y mirando como había hecho uso y abuso del diario, entendía el por qué de su actitud. Ginny, como todos los días desde que se separaran, hacía que las emociones de Harry fluctuaran desde la más grande euforia, hasta la más desesperante depresión.

- No estás así por el asesino…

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- ¿Por qué rompiste el diario?

- Porque he acabado de leerlo, y no me provoca que ocupe espacio en mi escritorio

- Mentiroso… - dijo en un tono que a Harry, no le gustó.

- Y si sabes el motivo, ¿por qué carajos me rompes las pelotas, con tus absurdas preguntitas?

- ¿aun estás que te lleva el diablo?

- Siempre… - dijo bufando. – Y por favor no empieces, con Lorian es esto, Lorian es lo otro… porque te juro que voy a sacar el diario del basurero y te lo voy a meter por el…

- Ey, cuanta agresividad…

- Estuve revisando las crónicas del ministerio sobre la batalla de Hogwarts – dijo para cambiar de tema.

- ¿Y?

- Y creo que debemos centrarnos en los mortífagos que perdieron familiares donde el fuego estuviera involucrado.

- El único que recuerdo que murió así, fue Vincent Crabbe hijo…

- Su padre podría estar implicado… - dijo con su voz algo gruesa

- ¿No murió?

- Bueno quizás su madre… - agregó.

- Dijiste que por la manera de matar, era un hombre… - Harry bufó, estaba cansándose de las tonterías que inventaba Ron para no ponerse a husmear en los archivos.

- Puedo equivocarme. – dijo apretando los dientes.

- Últimamente te estás equivocando demasiado – dijo Ron, mordiendo una rana de chocolate. Harry chasqueó la lengua, al parecer la paciencia se fue a la mierda.

- Si quieres te dejo la investigación a ti. Quizás por una vez en tu puta vida puedas hacer algo productivo más que sentarte y comerte los mocos mientras yo estoy tratando de descubrir al asesino – Ron había soportado meses de furia Potter, pero que dijera que era un inútil no iba a tolerarlo.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, que soy un aprovechado?

- Bueno… ¡Si que cabe el sayo, póntelo!

- Idiota…

- Por una vez en la vida, haz algo sin que Hermione o yo debamos decirte qué hacer…

- Hijo de perra… ¿porque no aceptas que estás molesto porque Lorian es mejor que tu?

- Si es mejor que yo, porque no vas a chuparle el culo, ya que se ve que decidiste cambiar de personaje… ¿ahora quieres ser el perrito faldero de la estrellita de Quidditch?

- ¡Maldito imbécil! – dijo tomándolo de las solapas – estás verde de la rabia, porque afortunadamente Ginny se olvidó de ti.

- Ja, no me hagas reír… tu hermana es así – lo miró – ¿o acaso te olvidaste del mugriento?

- Cállate – le dio un golpe en la cara – eres un idiota que perdió… estas vez perdiste y la perdiste…

- ¿Sí? Bueno… entonces ve a hacerle la pelota a ese proyecto de jugador de Quidditch mediocre.

- Vas a quedarte solo…

- Bueno… ¡si eso sucede, al menos voy a poder terminar de investigar algo, ya que contigo solo pierdo el tiempo al estar escuchando cada una de las boludeces que salen de tu boca!

- Infeliz… agradezco el día que Ginny conoció a Lorian – Harry sintió la puñalada de Ron en medio del corazón - al menos no va a estar con alguien tan obtuso como tu – cada palabra dicha por su amigo dolían como la mierda, pero lejos estaba de amilanarse. Harry iba a descargar todo lo que tenía dentro y aguantaba desde hace meses. Desgraciadamente, tenía en frente a su amigo, pero eso no le importó.

- ¿Vaya, sabes al menos que significa la palabra obtuso? O eres como esos loritos de feria que repite cada palabra que te enseña tu amo… Hermione te tiene bien entrenado – Sirius entró a la carrera y los vio así, enfrentados casi tocándose la nariz, y a punto de liarse a golpes.

- Chicos… - ninguno de ellos lo escuchó.

- Anda, ve a besarle los pies a "LORIAN" quizás consigas un poco de fama y al fin te conozcan por algo más que ser "el tonto amigo de Harry Potter" – Ron sin poder evitarlo le dio un golpe en la cara, haciéndole sangrar el labio. – Hermione tiene mejor derechazo que tu… debilucho. – Ron lo levantó del suelo y le dio un golpe en el estómago, pero Harry lo paró cruzando los brazos protegiéndose, y más rápido de lo que Ron pudo darse cuenta, lo tomó de los hombros y le clavó la rodilla en el estómago… con lo que Ron quedó doblado tratando de tomar aire.

- ¡Maldita sea, sepárense… ambos! – Sirius dio un empujón a los jóvenes apartándolos – ¿Ron qué diablos sucede... mierda Harry, estás loco o qué?

- Pregúntale al auror estrella… - escupió Ron.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Qué? – dijo acomodándose la ropa – acá no pasó nada…

- ¿En verdad? – dijo Sirius mirando a Ron. Este asintió sin desear mirar a su amigo. Si lo hacía y veía su cara de petulancia, se la rompería sin contemplaciones. El merodeador suspiró. – bien, necesitamos estar más unidos que nunca.- Harry lo miró – escuchen, el hijo de perra atacó… - miró a su ahijado.

- ¿Quién…?

- Harry quiero que te calmes porque, si bien lo intentó, no pudo llegar a su objetivo…

- ¡QUIEN! – gritó, sacando de un golpe de su camino a Ron y acercándose a su padrino.

- Tu mamá…

- ¡Mierda! – dijo tratando de salir.

- ¡Espera, por favor! – dijo Sirius – Afortunadamente el desgraciado no pudo franquear los hechizos de seguridad que tu padre ha puesto en la casa… - Lo tomó de los hombros, y Harry intentó deshacerse. – ella está bien solo que…

- ¡Solo, qué! – dijo a punto de golpearlo. Odiaba cuando Sirius se hacía el misterioso.

- Bueno… es que, si bien ese malnacido pudo escapar… - carraspeó – del susto, a tu madre se le adelantó el parto… y tu padre, histérico casi se desmaya, pero a pesar de los nervios, está con ella en San Mungo, y…

- ¡Cuando mierda ibas a decírmelo! – dijo tomando su capa, y cuando estaba a punto de salir, miró a Ron – ¿aun estás en el equipo? – este asintió – llévate a dos o tres aurores hasta la casa de mis padres, y busca centímetro por centímetro…

- Crees que…

- El hijo de perra, está deseoso por cobrármelas… ya sabemos cuál es el objetivo de esta venganza… - y salió.

- ¿Tú crees igual que Harry?

- Estoy absolutamente seguro. –dijo Sirius – el asesino se cansó de jugar y va por su objetivo principal.- Ron resopló.

- Quiere matar a Harry – Sirius negó.

- No, quiere quitarle lo que más quiere… de la misma manera que Harry le quitó lo que más deseaba él… - Ron lo miró – su orgullo de pertenecer al séquito de voldemort… y el poder que eso implicaba.

- Harry no habrá…

- Harry fue incapaz de matar hasta al mismísimo voldemort… ¿Recuerdas como lloró cuando no tuvo más remedio que hacerle el imperio a ese duende? – Ron asintió – Harry no tiene maldad en su vida.

- Maldición, hasta que no sepamos la identidad del tipo, no vamos a poder… - lo miró – ¿qué piensas Sirius?

- James y yo hemos hablado respecto a quiénes son las personas más importantes para Harry. – suspiró.

- Qué… - Ron asintió pálido por lo que había adivinado en las palabras del merodeador.

- Habla con tu hermana… - dijo Sirius saliendo del cuartel. – Si el asesino quiere hacer sentir el dolor en carne propia a Harry, tu hermana es un blanco más que directo. Por lo tanto, desde ahora, Ginny va a tener custodia.

- Eso va a cabrearla… - dijo Ron – no quiere nada de Harry…

- Esto no se trata de Harry… esto se trata de mantener esa linda cabecita a salvo, y no debido a un pedido de mi ahijado. Es una orden ministerial, por lo tanto debe acatarla – dijo Sirius, y salió. Ron se quedó pensando en la discusión que había tenido con Harry. Reflexionando, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo injusto con su amigo. Después de todo, aun sin Voldemort detrás de él, su vida era un continuo peligro.

O_O_O_O

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, y aun así, al parecer había llegado tarde… su padre con una sonrisa que aun no podía entender como le entraba en la cara, lo abrazaba y le decía que su madre estaba bien, y que las niñas, al parecer también su madre tenía razón, eran perfectas, hermosas… Merlín, si su padre ya era un baboso por su madre, por sus hijas, sería un lago de babas. El parto, aun siendo antes del tiempo estipulado, había sido sin complicaciones. Harry suspiró y devolvió el abrazo de su padre, con una sonrisa y una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Ya no sería hijo único, ya su madre no estaría pisándole los talones, metiéndose en su vida, y complicándola toda. Pero a pesar de que siempre pensó positivamente sobre esas cuestiones, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la panza, sabiendo que su madre se iba a dedicar a las niñas y a dejarlo de lado. _"Merlín, después de viejo, me vienen los celos…"_ sonrió y le pidió a su padre poder ver a Lily. Este le dijo que estaba descansando y que a las bebés podría verlas dentro de unas horas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues, porque... – suspiró – la verdad es que parecen dos cerditos… todas rosaditas y arrugaditas… - lo miró – hijo, tú saliste apuesto del vientre de tu madre. – sonrieron – Solo espero que si salen a la familia Evans, ninguna tenga la desgracia de parecerse a tu tía Petunia…

- Y agradece que mamá y yo no compartimos los genes Dursley… - Ambos temblaron, y luego rieron – ¿Mamá está bien?

- No voy a mentirte… - dijo James – ha estado llorando desde que salió de la sala de partos… - Harry asintió – tu sabes todo lo que tuvimos que pasar contigo… Voldemort y el estigma de que nuestro único hijo sea el objetivo de ese desgraciado. – Harry asintió otra vez – y ahora, que se relaja y realiza el sueño de agrandar la familia, este bastardo aparece y quiere quitarnos la felicidad. – agregó con rabia – quiero que lo atrapes…

- Sabes que es por mí…

- Harry…

- Lo sabes. Es por mi culpa… - Su padre le puso la mano en el hombro – quizás sería mejor que no viniera a verla…

- No – dijo james – eso destrozaría a tu madre. – Harry suspiró – a pesar de que tenga a las bebés con las que distraerse, no te relajes… para Lily siempre serás su bebé adorado.

- Basta papá…

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarle un regalito a tus hermanas, y unas flores a tu madre? – Harry sonrió – vuelve dentro de unas horas…

- ¿Por qué quieres que me marche?

- Bueno… yo… - su padre se puso rojo – en verdad…

- Papá… - este miró hacia la puerta que daba a la sala de internación –

- Harry, Ginny llamó y dijo que vendría en media hora… está saliendo del entrenamiento y…

- Entiendo… - dijo con la voz apagada – no quiere toparse con esta mierda… - agregó señalándose.

- Prefiere evitar problemas… - dijo James, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

- No voy a dárselos…

- Harry… - este suspiró y se separó de su padre.

- Está bien… - dijo dando la vuelta – vendré dentro de unas horas… procura que ella no esté aquí para cuando venga a conocer a mis hermanas, porque no me importará si le cae como el culo verme o no.

- Harry…

- Bueno… si me va a importar, pero aquí lo que importa son mis hermanas, y mi mamá…

- ¿No vas a alejarte mucho no? – Harry sonrió.

- No…

- Eres un Potter, luchador hasta el final – Harry sonrió

- Padre… luché y vencí a Voldemort… - dijo de manera chulesca – ¿crees que voy a amilanarme por un franchute de cuatro pelos quiera escupirme el asado?

- Harry…

- Te veré luego… - dijo tranquilo.

- Tu madre instaló cámaras muggles en todos los rincones del exterior de la casa… - Harry se paró en seco y volvió con determinación.

- ¿Qué?

- Tu madre… - dijo acomodándose los anteojos – que es una detallista incansable, me dijo que si bien los hechizos podrían alejar posibles peligros, sería conveniente que colocáramos cámaras de vigilancia muggles, para que, si en algún momento sufriéramos un ataque… lo cierto es que yo me negué y ella chilló dos días hasta que me di por vencido… - suspiró – quizás tengas en primer plano la cara de nuestro escurridizo amigo.

- ¿Cuándo es que decidió instalar las cámaras?

- Después del ataque que sufrí… - lo miró – tu madre se dio cuenta que el objetivo final podrías ser tu… o alguien a quien quieras más que nada en el mundo…

- ¡Dile a mi madre que la amo! – dijo saliendo a toda carrera – ¡vendré dentro de un rato, cuando pueda hacerme de esas grabaciones!

- ¡Ten cuidado, por favor! – dijo – ¡si te sucede algo tu madre me pateará el trasero! – agregó a nadie en particular… su hijo lo había dejado solo.

O_O_O_O

Las dos horas que deseó tardar, buscando algún dato del asesino serial, fueron en realidad cinco, y pensándolo bien, era mejor dejar que las cosas quedaran como estaban. Harry no quería a Ginny cerca suyo simplemente porque si de alguna manera ellos volvían, la pelirroja sería el blanco directo de ese hijo de perra, que aun no podían identificar. Las grabaciones que recuperaran de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión Potter, recién darían frutos dentro de unos días, porque los expertos en aparatos muggles debían contactarse con la policía de Scotland Yard. En eso los muggles tenían más experiencia y los magos, tenían miedo de arruinar una prueba que podía ser contundente a la hora de atrapar al asesino.

Pensando que Ginny a esas horas no estaría en San Mungo, Harry caminaba descuidadamente hacia los cuneros. La enfermera le había dicho que sus hermanas Isabel y Victoria, tal como dijera su padre, dos niñas dignas de nombres de reinas, estarían un par de días internadas para evitar complicaciones por su bajo peso. Así que acompañado de dos enormes osos de peluches de color rosado y amarillo, caminaba contento hacia la zona donde estaban los bebés… lamentablemente casi doblando la esquina se dio de lleno con la pequeña figura de Ginny, y maldijo. Sin que ella lo supiera, se quedó allí, observándola, como su larga cabellera le acariciaba la espalda, y su mirada perdida en el gran ventanal… y su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que le había quitado el sueño los últimos meses, y que extrañaba. Ahora esa sonrisa no era para él… era para sus hermanas. Un movimiento de la pelirroja, y una mano extraña osó posarse justo al final de la cabellera. Y maldijo… maldijo una y mil veces, y deseó que los peluches que tenía en la mano fueran de cemento… así le daba de a muñecazos a ese infeliz que tocaba algo que no era suyo. Carraspeó justo cuando esa asquerosa mano francesa iba a posarse en el culo de Ginny. Ella aun con la sonrisa en la cara, se dio la vuelta, y su rostro cambió. Volteó haciendo como que Harry no estaba allí. A Harry ese gesto le dolió. Dio otro paso, y el franchute dio un paso hacia atrás, y Harry estuvo a punto de reír. "_Merlín, el novio de Ginny es un pitufo…" _

- Hola Ginny… - dijo tratando que la burla no se notara en su voz – ¿vienes a ver a mis hermanitas?

- Sí, pero ya me iba… - dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana. Harry se acercó y se puso a su lado. Se había enderezado en toda su estatura, para hacerle ver lo que se estaba perdiendo. El franchute, que había pasado su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ginny, demasiado posesivo, farfullaba en un acelerado francés que Harry entendió poco y nada…

- No es necesario, en verdad… - dijo parándose casi a un palmo de su cuerpo y dejando a un lado los enormes muñecos, posó la mano en el borde del ventanal casi tocando las manos de Ginny. Esta suspiró. Merlín, después de meses de evitarlo, estaba allí, al lado de aquel hombre que con solo decir hola, con esa voz tan ronca y sensual, le había hecho mojar las bragas. Miró hacia su izquierda. No podía estar pensando en Harry cuando estaba al lado de su novio. Lorian no merecía que su corazón palpitara como desbocado, por otro hombre que no sea su novio… pero es que no podía evitarlo. El perfume tan intenso de Harry le embargaba los sentidos y hacía que la fragancia de Lorian sea producto de una barata y aguada copia del perfume de Antonio Banderas. Suspiró y se apoyó en el cuerpo de Lorian. – aun no conozco a mis nenas… - ella bufó.

- Son aquellas dos que están chillando como posesas… - Harry acercó la nariz al ventanal y sonrió. Sus hermanas habían heredado los pulmones de su madre. Una era pelirroja y la otra tenía el cabello tan negro como todos los Potter. Sonrió. Ya adoraba a esas bebés... – no veo la hora de tenerlas en mis brazos… - Ginny sintió deseos de abrazarlo, pero la mano insistente de Lorian en su cintura, la hizo olvidarse de esa locura. Aunque Harry se viera tan hermoso y ella tuviera ganas de comérselo, no podía ser tan tonta. El no la quería en su vida. Debía recordárselo cada momento que su corazón la obligaba a claudicar. Y lo mas importante, ella estaba con Lorian. Y ella lo quería… ¿no? – serán las niñas más hermosas del universo mágico…

- Si… - dijo ella – felicitaciones – Harry la miró – vas a tener demasiados problemas espantándoles candidatos.

- Serán las niñas más hermosas después de ti, claro – ella sintió que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

- Hola, soy Lorian… - dijo el francés moviendo a Ginny y alejándola de Harry. Este lo miró desde su estatura, y luego bajó la mirada para ver que Lorian le extendía la mano. Sin muchas ganas lo saludó, pero tuvo el placer de apretarle la mano, haciendo que el joven hiciera una mueca de dolor.

- Soy Harry, Harry Potter – dijo secamente y luego agregó – ¿tu eres cazador verdad?

- Así es… - dijo él sonriente.

- Por tu estatura y contextura, deberías ser buscador… ¿no eres demasiado enano para ser cazador? – Ginny resopló – además que no tienes fuerza para cubrir ese puesto…

- Es un muy buen cazador… - dijo ella, defendiéndolo.

- Tu opinión no vale, porque eres su "novia" – agregó.

- Si, lo soy… - se acercó – ¿tienes algún problema sobre eso?

- No, es tu vida… - se dio vuelta para mirar a sus hermanitas. Estas continuaban llorando. La enfermera dentro, observaba otras cunas. Harry golpeó la ventana y esta lo miró. Al reconocerlo se atusó el cabello y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa. Él se la devolvió y les señaló las niñas. Ella asintió y se acercó a las niñas para atenderlas. Harry le agradeció guiñándole el ojo. Ginny estaba furiosa. Lorian se acercó para besarle la mejilla y ella se alejó bruscamente.

- Vámonos Lorian – dijo ella tomando al joven de la mano. Este asintió y saludando a Harry, salió detrás de su novia.

- Ginny… - dijo Harry y esta se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Este tomó los muñecos y salió por la puerta. – voy a ver a mi madre…

- Yo ya la he saludado… - dijo apretando la mano de Lorian. No quería hablarle, no quería verlo… no quería sentir esa sensación de saltar al vació cada vez que alguien lo nombraba. Se lo había comentado a todos y por eso todos evitaban decir algo de Harry. Y ella había logrado sobrevivir y pensar en Lorian como un nuevo comienzo. Y había estado bien, la había pasado genial… y hasta había pensado que por fin estaba dando los pasos correctos. Pero solo un minuto al lado de Harry y a la mierda la tranquilidad. Respiró profundamente, y miró a Lorian. Él era un chico estupendo, y lo mejor de todo la quería… si, Harry podría irse a la mismísima mierda… ella se empeñaría en ser feliz. – adiós Harry…

- Si… - dijo él. Maldita sea. Había pasado meses deseando volver a verla, hablarle, pero ahora estaba frente a ella, y no sabía que decir – Ehhh… bueno…

- Adiós Harry – recalcó ella con énfasis – Lorian y yo tenemos algo que hacer, ¿verdad Lorian? – dijo ella mirando a su novio suplicante. Por supuesto Lorian interpretó esa mirada para el carajo, y le dio un beso en la boca. Harry, deseó romperle la "bouche," o como carajos se dijera boca, a ese franchute de cuarta categoría… con qué ganas le daría una zurra a ese "_Tarzán de maceta."_

- Espera… - se acercó – mira, se que… - la miró a los ojos – ¿te contó mi madre del intento de ataque del asesino? – ella asintió – mira, se que soy… - suspiró – Ron me dijo que no aceptaste la custodia del ministerio.

- No se a qué viene…

- Es por tu bien…

- No entiendo – dijo terca – no tengo por qué ser blanco de un atentado por parte de un tipo que se dedica a matar aurors, o fam… - la mirada fija de Harry la hizo callar.

- Eres familiar de un auror… y has sido – miró a Lorian – Papá cree que el asesino está detrás de lo que pueda perjudicarme… y como tu has sido mi novia… - Harry apretó los puños de las ganas de besarla que tuvo, cuando observó que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado.

- No creo que… - dijo titubeando.

- COMO has sido mi novia, papá cree que podrías estar en peligro…

- No necesito custodia… soy capaz de defenderme sola. – dijo ella terca. Lorian, se acercó.

- Y yo estaré allí para defender a "Ma chére rousse" – dijo Lorian tomando la mano de Ginny y besándola caballerosamente. Harry tuvo ganas de romperle "le dents", la "bouche" la "tête," o cabeza, no solo en francés, sino en inglés, alemán e italiano…contó mentalmente hasta diez.

- No dudo de tus capacidades, Franchute, pero créeme cuando te digo que el asesino con solo soplarse los mocos, te quitaría de en medio.

- ¡Eso fue grosero! - Dijo Ginny. Harry movió el labio inferior con ganas de reír.

- Es la verdad… – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – y tu deja de ser tan terca y acepta la custodia.

- No necesito custodia.

- Se acerca un partido de Quidditch importantísimo… - dijo él – Francia contra Inglaterra… y ese evento le brindaría a ese hijo de puta la publicidad que necesita para sentirse mas poderoso que nunca… solo opino que…

- Es solo un partido exhibición, celebrando la coalición anglo- francesa, en la guerra contra los duendes.

- Me importa una mierda sobre historia, y mucho menos sobre festejos – dijo acercándose hasta pegarse casi a su nariz – lo que me importa eres tu… - Ginny jadeó al mirarlo a los ojos. Harry era capaz con solo mirarte de hacerte sentir su fuerza y su obstinación.

- No voy a participar… no tienes por qué ponerte paranoico - dijo ella, con ganas de pasar su mano por la despeinada cabellera – solo estaré en el palco… Si bien el entrenador me dijo que era muy buena, el cazador de los Turstills es más experimentado que yo. – miró a su novio – Lorian estará en el equipo titular francés.

- Bien… - dijo él aliviado – al franchute pueden hacerle una enema en el ort…

- Harry…

- Él no me importa… - dijo- quisiera que por una vez en tu vida, te dieras cuenta que…

- Nos vamos Guinny… - dijo Lorian. Esta después de estar prendada de la mirada de Harry, dio la vuelta y miró a Lorian. Suspiró. Lorian era su futuro, y Harry… Harry ya no tenía lugar en él. Harry sólo era parte de su pasado. Se acercó a su novio y lo tomó del brazo.

- Si, ya es hora de irnos.

- Recuerda – dijo Harry con ganas de morirse - cada paso que des, cada respiro que tomes, cada movimiento que hagas… - la miró – estaré vigilándote…

- No es necesario – dijo con la voz quebrada. Recordaba la canción que había mencionado Harry…. Se la había cantado una vez cuando habían decidido pasar un rato por un bar de karaoke que a Harry le encantaba. También recordaba cómo Harry, tomando una guitarra, había carraspeado nervioso, y luego había comenzado a rasgar las cuerdas, y a entonar con una voz melodiosa, la letra de la canción de The police. Y luego había bajado y le había contado cómo Sirius le había enseñado a tocar el instrumento. Ginny sonrió y lo besó, diciéndole que si no le iba bien en el ministerio de Magia, a ella le encantaría ser la novia de una estrella de rock. Harry solo había sonreído de costado, esa sonrisa sexy que a ella la ponía a mil, y había bebido de su cerveza muggle, y murmurado un veremos, abrazándola y besándola dulcemente en el pelo. Merlín, como añoraba esos momentos…

- Créeme, si lo es – luego miró a Lorian – cuídala como si fuera de oro… ella lo vale – Lorian asintió y abrazando a Ginny salieron por el pasillo. Harry miró a sus hermanas. Estas se habían calmado después de que la enfermera las hubiera atendido. Apoyó su frente en la enorme vitrina, y suspiró. Ver a Ginny con ese estúpido francés, le había dolido como la mierda, y cualquier intento de acercamiento que hubiera querido hacer, fueron hábilmente esquivados por Ginny. Ron tenía razón… su hermana iba a ser un hueso demasiado duro de roer. Posó la mano en la ventana y saludó a sus niñas… tomó los dos peluches abandonados en el piso, y rápidamente salió hacia la zona de internación, para limar asperezas con su madre.

O_O

Harry golpeó con timidez la puerta donde su madre descansaba. Era la primera vez que se veían en meses. Su madre había sido demasiado expresiva al momento que le dijo cuán disconforme estaba con su actitud hacia Ginny. Y luego le había mostrado la puerta. Él, demasiado orgulloso, había tomado sus cosas, y con la frente en alto, había salido de la mansión Potter, y no había regresado. Soportó que su padre le mostrara la ecografía de sus niñas, y a Hermione hablar de lo lindo que la había pasado en el baby shower, donde estaba el hijo de perra de es franchute, que al parecer no contento con quitarle la atención de la pelirroja, había empezado a ocupar su lugar en el corazón de su madre. Dos segundos después, abrió tímidamente la puerta, y fue recibido con la sonrisa de su padre. Muy diferente fue la imagen que vio cuando observó la cama. Su madre, miraba hacia la ventana. Harry suspiró. Reconciliarse con su madre iba a ser duro.

- Hola… - dijo algo inseguro. – yo… - miró a su padre, este le dio ánimos con la mirada – mamá… - esta se dio vuelta y lo miró. Harry le sonrió como cuando tenía cinco años y le traía con alegría un dibujito hecho en el jardín de niños. Lily recordó su carita ansiosa, y su sonrisa… y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Merlín, su hijo estaba demacrado y mas delgado que nunca… sin decirle nada, ella estiró los brazos. Harry sin importarle que ya era un hombre de veintidós años se tiró a la cama recibiendo el abrazo de su madre. Esta lo besó en la cabeza, y luego le tomó la cara y le dio beso tras beso en toda la cara. Lo miró y le tiró el pelo cariñosamente. Este sonrió.

- Eres… - lo atrajo hacia su pecho – no sabes…

- Yo también te extrañé mami… soy un idiota – agregó con la voz a punto de quebrarse.

- Debería darte de a coscorrones… - dijo ella apretándolo hacia si – eres un terco, tonto, estúpido y…

- Insensible… - carraspeó – no me reproches mas mamá… - dijo besándole el brazo – todo lo que me digas por ser un idiota y perder a Ginny vas a quedarte corta.

- Te lo dije…

- Si, y ahora lo estoy sufriendo… - la miró – ella estaba con ese idiota…

- Es un buen muchacho… algo presumido, como todo francés – dijo ella – no sabes lo que me duele verte sufrir…

- ¡Y de seguro no se baña, porque vive perfumado! – dijo James.

- ¿Viste a mis niñas? – dijo Lily tratando de sacarle esa tristeza de la cara de su adorado hijo. – acaso no son las niñas más hermosas que puedes haber conocido.

- Salvo cuando se cagan… - dijo James

- ¡James, son tus hijas! – dijo ella- James y Harry rieron – pronto las traerán y tendré que darles la teta…

- ¿Tenías que ser tan explícita madre? – dijo Harry con ganas de vomitar

- Tú te prendías a estas, como un desgraciado… eras igual a tu padre.

- ¡Madre! – james rió.

- Y Ginny me contó que el vicio no se te ha quitado aun…

- ¡Madre, por Merlín! – dijo rojo – no puedo creer que Ginny dijera eso… como si yo fuera a sus hermanos contándole cuales son las cosas que le gustan que…

- Como si fueras a quedar vivo cuando te atrevieras… - dijo riendo James.

- En eso tienes razón… - dijo él sonriendo y recordando los gustos de Ginny por chupar la… carraspeó.

- Harry…

- Si – se enderezó y enfrentó a su madre. – como pronto tendrás que alimentar a mis nenas, creo que me iré.

- Me encanta que les digas mis nenas – dijo ella abrazándolo mas fuerte. Había extrañado tanto a su hijo, que no quería dejarlo.

- Van a ser mis admiradoras… y yo seré su ejemplo, su referente de vida su…

- Deja de decir boludeces… -dijo James- esas niñas van a traerte de la nariz…

- Madre…- dijo serio – se que tuviste la hermosa idea de colocar cámaras muggles en la casa – esta asintió – se que para ti ha sido traumático el ataque, pero necesito… - Lily suspiró.

- Entiendo… - respiró profundamente y tomó con fuerza la mano de su hijo – estaba comiéndome un helado de chocolate y frutilla porque en estos últimos tiempos, me ha dado por comer helado a cada rato.

- Madre…

- Si, ya se, me enfocaré en lo que deseas – suspiró – fui a mi salita, porque estaba terminando de tejer unas batitas bonitas que…

- Lily… - esta bufó.

- Escuché la primera alarma de los hechizos de tu padre… - dijo ella – pensé que era el repartidos de la pizza, porque me había pedido una grande de mozzarella con pepinillos y morrón, y por estar tejiendo me olvidé de quitar las alarmas. – miró a james- Agradezco no haberlo hecho porque sino…

- ¿Y qué viste?

- Me asomé a la ventana, dispuesta a gritarle que esperara que ya iba a recibirle la pizza… cuando lo vi – ella apretó la mano de su hijo y Harry miró como sus ojos se aguaron.

- Tranquila…

- Era… era… - lo miró - su cuerpo enorme y gordo, enfundado en un sobretodo hecho jirones… y su cara, su cara… - respiró profundamente - tenía un sombrero en la cabeza, y él se lo quitó cuando se dio cuenta que lo estaba mirando… me saludó con cortesía, inclinando la cabeza, sonrió y te juro que…

- ¿Cómo era?

- Estaba… su cara estaba completamente quemada… tenía unas horribles cicatrices, y no tenía cabello, solo unas horribles marcas… y me mostró su antebrazo, donde tenía la marca… - James se acercó y le tomó la mano para serenarla. Ella le sonrió.

- ¿No pudiste reconocerlo, mamá?

- No… grité, grité mucho y cuando iba a romper la ventana, aparecieron un montón de aurores y tu padre… y este salió corriendo.

- Padre…

- No pude perseguirlo porque inmediatamente tu madre se puso mal… - dijo él – y los aurores no pudieron atraparlo, porque el infeliz les lanzó varias granadas muggles… y desapareció.

- Mierda…

- Pero están las cámaras…

- ¿No dijo nada?

- Me miró… ¡levantó la mano y me señaló, y luego se pasó la mano por la garganta amenazándome con cortarme la cabeza! – Harry la abrazó.

- Tranquila mamá… - dijo acariciando sus brazos – no importa, lo que me has dicho es muy bueno…

- Fue horrible… sentía que mis niñas querían salirse de mi…

- Está bien… ya pasó, solo será un recuerdo…

- Mis bebés…

- Ya las traerán. – dijo James.

- Tengo que irme… - dijo Harry levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta. Su padre lo acompañó – quédate con ella papá…

- ¿Crees que pueda atacarnos aquí?

- Se atrevió a llegar hasta nuestra casa… - dijo serio – es capaz de todo.

- Hijo… ¿viste ya las cámaras?

- No, aun no tenemos noticias de lo que los policías muggles han podido encontrar…

- Harry – este lo miró – esto ha adelantado un poco las cosas… - carraspeó – he hablado con Sirius… y él está de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué quieres decirme?

- Oficialmente, a partir de este momento eres el jefe de aurores…

- ¿Qué? – dijo incrédulo – ¿que yo, qué? – dijo a punto de hiperventilar. Al fin, su mayor sueño, se estaba haciendo realidad.

- Mira no te entusiasmes… - dijo su padre sonriente – solo serás "el jefe" por quince días, lo que dure mi licencia por paternidad…

- Padre, no creo que…

- Confío en ti hijo – dijo palmeándolo en el hombro – eres el mejor auror, y te has preparado para cumplir ese rol desde hace años… tocarás el cielo con las manos por quince días… - agregó sonriendo. Harry apenas hizo una mueca. A pesar de que había corrido y sacrificado todo por esa noticia, en esos momentos no tenía ánimos para sentirse satisfecho. La imagen de Ginny sonriendo, le pasó por su mente. Había logrado por un tiempo ser lo que soñó toda su vida… pero ahora, la noticia parecía no complacerlo. Porque lamentablemente, la persona con la que le encantaría compartirlo y celebrarlo, no estaba a su lado.

O_O

Ginny alejó los recuerdos del encuentro con su ex novio en el hospital, y se dedicó a entrenar día tras día, ayudando a los jugadores titulares con las tácticas diseñadas por el entrenador. Se sentía un poco frustrada respecto a su papel en la selección, pero sabía que era joven, y tenía todo el mundo por delante para cumplir sus sueños.

La escoba voló lentamente alrededor del estadio. Sus ojos mirando todas y cada una de las jugadas que el entrenador estaba empeñado en que sus jugadores hicieran a la perfección. Este les gritaba y comenzaban otra vez, fastidiados al principio y luego complacidos porque las cosas iban bien. Pasado mañana jugarían el ansiado partido entre Inglaterra y Francia, en honor al quincuagésimo duodécimo aniversario de la coalición anglo-francesa en contra de los duendes. Los cazadores estaban en su mejor momento y ella solo le quedaba animar y esperar. Había hablado con Gwenog y esta le decía que al principio iba a ser duro. Ginny no había tenido nunca experiencia de suplente. Desde que fue elegida para ser cazadora, había sido titular. Ahora se sentía deseosa de salir al ruedo. Lorian, no era de gran ayuda porque él iba a ser titular, así que su novio no estaba para ella. Se la pasaba entrenando horas y horas, porque debía ser sincera, el chico no tenía todas las luces puestas en el Quidditch. Era un jugador más del montón. Bufó, mientras se agazapaba para tomar velocidad y recorrer el campo. Estaba cansada, aburrida y deseosa de jugar… miró a los cazadores. _"quizás si alguno de ellos se lesionara…"_ sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que el entrenador hacía sonar el silbato y daba por finalizada la práctica, mientras farfullaba que todos tenían la noche libre, y que recién se verían las caras en la mañana del evento. Decidió ir a la casa de Hermione. Ella y su hermano vivían juntos. Llegó hasta el departamento en una de los barrios más coquetos y antiguos de Londres. Subió las escaleras de la entrada, y subió por el ascensor. Su amiga la estaba esperando sonriente en la puerta. Al lado de esta había un auror. Ginny arqueó las cejas y miró a su amiga. Saludó al joven y luego a su amiga, y entraron. Ginny se quitó el abrigo y se sentó en el sofá. Hermione con un delantal de cocina, le ofrecía unas galletas de chocolate. Ginny pensó dos segundos antes de tomar con desconfianza una y morder un pedacito. Al comprobar que estaban ricas, se la zampó entera.

- Te estás superando cada día… - Hermione sonrió.

- Son las clases de cocina que tu mamá da en el orfanato.

- Síguelas tomando… me imagino que mi hermano estará flipando…

- Si – rieron – pero está un poco molesto cuando hago cocina vegetariana… y empieza a decir a viva voz que él no es un puto conejo… - más risas.

- Harry no tenía problemas con lo que cocinaba… - La sonrisa se borró de la boca. Hermione se sentó a su lado – Digo, Lorian… - intentó una sonrisa que salió falsa – Lorian es un poco complicado respecto a la cocina. Lo francés no es lo mío

- Tampoco Lorian… - dijo Hermione.

- Quiero a Lorian… - dijo tercamente Ginny.

- ¿Por qué recuerdas a Harry entonces?

- ¿Quién lo recuerda? – preguntó haciéndose la tonta.

- Um, déjame ver – dijo Hermione poniendo su dedo en el mentón – ah, ya se, porque acabas de decir _"Harry no tenía problemas con lo que cocinaba" – _Ginny resopló - ¿Por qué el recuerdo?

- Porque soy una idiota… - dijo metiéndose otra galleta en la boca. – y porque lo vi hace unas semanas cuando fui a conocer a sus hermanitas… - sonrió – Lily me ha elegido madrina de Victoria…

- ¡A mí de Isabel! – dijo Hermione sonriente – amo a esa pelirrojita… - Ginny asintió – ¿y viste a Harry?

- Si… y solo pensar que fui cuidadosa en esperar que se fuera. Lily me dijo que el camino estaba libre… pero apareció, con dos osos hermosos enormes, y esa sonrisa…

- ¿Y Lorian?

- Lorian estaba a mi lado… y estaba algo posesivo…

- ¿Harry te dijo algo?

- Solo esa tontería de que me cuidara... – la miró – a todo esto… ¿qué hace ese auror en la puerta?

- Ron está algo paranoico… después del asalto a la casa de los Potter, han redoblado la seguridad de toda persona que tiene o ha tenido algo que ver con Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque, ya se sabe que el asesino va tras la ruina emocional de Harry. – Ginny sintió que su corazón daba un salto.

- ¿Crees que quiera lastimarlo?

- Emocionalmente… Sirius dice que el asesino quiere quitarle lo que más ama… por eso fue tras su madre.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?

- Pues tu, de alguna manera has sido parte de tu vida… y nosotros, somos familia… Aparte Ron es auror, así que estamos doblemente en peligro.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver con su vida… nunca me quiso, solo fui un paso, un suspiro… así como llegué a su vida, me fui, sin nada…

- Ginny, Harry te…

- No vine a hablar de Harry…

- Ha tomado la jefatura de aurores.

- Bien por él… - dijo ella indolente – ¿acaso no es lo que deseaba, y por lo que trabajaba?

- Solo son quince días… James quiere estar en la adaptación de las niñas a su nuevo hogar.

- Por lo que me importa… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Harry me preguntó qué tan serio era lo tuyo con Lorian…

- No tiene por qué – dijo cuando su corazoncito hizo una voltereta.

- Está interesado en ti… siempre lo estuvo… Ron me cuenta la cara de infeliz que tiene cuando lee algo de ti en el profeta o ve que sales tan sonriente con Lorian en Corazón de bruja.

- ¿Si? – Hermione asintió – ¿y ha hecho algo para tratar de revertir lo que hizo y dijo?

- Sabes que más allá de todo, Harry es muy orgulloso.

- Pues que se trague su orgullo… - dijo molesta – sabes… Lorian me ha hablado de pasar nuestra relación a algo más serio.

- ¿Te has a costado con él?

- No… aun no puedo… puedo besarlo, me encanta sentir su perfume, y su sonrisa, pero cuando las cosas se ponen algo calientes por su parte… - la miró – aún es pronto para intimar.

- Ginny, con Harry tardaste dos citas… - Ginny se puso roja.

- Y lo hubiera hecho en la primera… - rieron – Harry es Harry, y yo era inexperta cuando estuvimos juntos.

- Fue tu primer amante…

- Si… y mi primer… - se calló.

- Amor… - terminó la frase su amiga.

- Basta ya… - dijo seria – mi presente es Lorian... lo quiero, y Harry es parte de mi pasado.

- Pero Harry… – Ginny se levantó.

- Será mejor que me vaya… tengo que descansar para el partido.

- ¡Pero si eres suplente! – le recordó Hermione.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! – chilló – ¿crees que vengo aquí para escuchar hablar de Harry? ¡No, vengo a pasar el rato contigo, y tú te pones en plan de pesada!

- Porque se que con Lorian…

- Lorian está a punto de pedirme matrimonio…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione atónita.

- Encontré una factura en su chaqueta de una joyería, por un anillo de brillantes…

- ¿Estás segura?

- No, pero si él me pide matrimonio, voy a aceptar – dijo ella, no con tanto énfasis.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oíste…

- Estás loca…

- Me gusta Lorian… y estoy segura que con el tiempo… - suspiró. Merlín, qué vacías sonaban esas palabras.

- No te puedes casar con alguien y pensar que con el tiempo… quizás con el tiempo vas a enamorarte – se acercó mientras Ginny se colocaba el abrigo – Ginny, no seas tonta.

- He sido tonta mucho tiempo… esta vez estoy pensando claramente.

- Vas a cometer una locura…

- Pero será mi locura… - le dio un beso – de todas maneras, solo he visto una factura… no creo que Lorian… aun no. – dijo tratando de sonreír – me voy… ¡pasado mañana es el partido, y puede que si ocurre un milagro, debutaré como cazadora de la selección!

- Bueno, creo que debiste desear que aluno de tus compañeros se rompiera una pierna… - rieron. – vete ya… y por favor, si vas a salir avísale a Ron…

- No voy a permitir que nadie me esté vigilando. – dijo ella con terquedad.

- Conoces a Harry y a tu hermano…

- Si, y tu me conoces a mi – dijo ella – no voy a claudicar en esto… no voy a dejarlos que me pongan un auror que me siga – Hermione sonrió.

Ellos ya saben cómo eres – Ginny asintió – Y como lo saben, ya tienes alguien que sigue tus pasos… solo que no te has dado cuenta.

- Hijos de perra… - farfulló – Dile a Ron que si no me saca la sombra, no volveré a hablarle en mi vida. - Se fue. Hermione sonrió al auror y cerró la puerta, pensando que el auror que seguía a Ginny iba a tener muchos problemas de ahora en adelante. Si algo sabía, Ginny era escurrirse y escapar del ojo visor de sus hermanos. Ella era experta en evasión de hermanos.

O_O_O_O

Afortunadamente para Ginny, uno de los cazadores fue víctima de un extraño accidente en el baño de su casa que obligó al entrenador, veinte minutos antes del partido a hacer un cambio. Por lo que Ginny Weasley, fue titular ante el encuentro. Ahora ella estaba exultante, y fiel a su estilo no le dijo nada a nadie. Sus padres y sus hermanos que habían asistido junto a ella para presenciar el evento, se llevarían una enorme sorpresa cuando la vieran surcar el campo de Quidditch con el uniforme blanco de la selección inglesa.

En otro lado de Inglaterra, en Londres, Harry se reunía con el equipo de aurores tratando de encontrar la manera de organizar la seguridad del partido sin que por ello perdiera los nervios. Después de dar las directivas, se sentó en la oficina de su padre, cuando Ron entró con dos tazas de café. Este sonrió y le ofreció una. Harry le agradeció.

- Merlín, dos minutos mas y cometía un novaticidio… - Ron tenía varios sobres bajo el brazo.

- Es normal, creen que porque eres joven, van a llevarte por delante…

- ¿Si? – dijo bebiendo de la taza – pues se han llevado una enorme sorpresa.

- Si, no se dieron cuenta que tu eres un tocapelotas peor que tu padre… - dijo ron sentándose y poniendo los pies sobre el escritorio

- Mi padre es un buen jefe – Harry movió la varita y los pies de Harry cayeron al suelo. Este farfulló maldiciones.

- Nadie lo niega… pero es un tocapelotas – se limpio la camisa porque se había salpicado con café.

- Por eso el departamento de aurores funciona como un relojito suizo…

- Hablando de relojito, hace media hora, llegaron estos sobres…

- ¿Sabes que son?

- La policía muggle trajo las fotos del asesino… dijo levantando un sobre grande de color madera.

- ¿Por qué carajos me lo dices tan tranquilo?

- Pues, porque… - Harry le quitó los sobres. Los abrió y arrugó la cara.

- ¿Tan feo es? – Harry le tiró una de las fotos – ay por Merlín, pobre tipo…

- ¿Pobre? Mató a doce personas… - dijo Harry - es una mierda.

- Si, pero con esa cara, puedo entender la rabia.

- ¿Lo reconoces?

- Tiene cara redonda… y ese cuerpo…

- Si no supiera que está muerto… - miró a su amigo – ¿crees que alguien pueda sobrevivir al fuego del infierno?

- Quién crees que… - dijo ron mirando a su amigo. Este levantó la mirada y se acomodó los anteojos redondos que se habían escurrido por la nariz.

- Solo seis personas estuvieron en la batalla de Hogwarts frente a un fuego capaz de hacer de una cara esto – dijo señalando la fotografía. – Hermione, tú y yo, salimos indemnes… Malfoy y Goyle, se salvaron de puro culo.

- Los salvamos querrás decir… - Harry asintió.

- Si, y el otro… el que falta…

- ¿Crabbe? – dijo Ron incrédulo – crees que pudo…

- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Neville cuando nos encontramos? – Ron negó sacudiendo la cabeza - _"ellos ensayaban hechizos que una persona normal nunca se atrevería a realizar…"_ – miró una y otra vez las fotografías – mierda, me juego la cabeza que es Crabbe… pero sin pruebas…

- Oh, - dijo Ron abriendo otro sobre – este es para mí…

- ¿Admiradoras? – dijo sonriendo y volvió su mirada hacia las fotografías que tenía frente a él. Observó la cara llena de cicatrices, y la cabeza sin cabello. Las manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de cuero negro. Su anterior cuerpo, algo gordo, tenía menos peso, como si la desgracia de convertirse en monstruo le hubiera consumido lo que quedaba de lo que él estaba seguro era Vincent Crabbe hijo – dónde crees que estará ahora… - Miró a su amigo que se sentaba blanco como un papel – Ron… qué sucede.

- Cra… Crabbe… - dijo balbuceante – creo saber donde está… - la puerta de la oficina se abrió violentamente y por allí pasó Sirius.

- Malas noticias, el cazador de Inglaterra fue violentamente atacado en su casa, y lo están atendiendo en San Mungo.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que oyes… el ministro quiere suspender el partido de Quidditch, pero como es un evento internacional, los franchutes pueden entenderlo como una ofensa, porque…

- Ron… - dijo Harry algo temeroso.

- Sirius… suspende el partido… - dijo Ron, luego tomó el teléfono y marcó rápidamente – Hermione… ¿dónde estás? – esperó que le contestaran – ¿y Ginny? – Harry observaba con el corazón comenzando a desbocarse – mierda… Hermione, quédate con mis hermanos, y por favor avísale a tu auror que busque al que cuida a Ginny…

- ¡Ron!

- Crabbe está en el estadio de Quidditch…

- ¿Qué? – dijo Sirius. Luego miró a Harry – muchacho…

- El hijo de puta me mandó una nota… Ginny – se sentó. Harry le quitó la nota y comenzó a leer.

"_**esta vez, vas a llorar tu… avísale a tu amiguito Potter, que tarde o temprano todo se paga… y él pagará con dolor y sangre lo que yo sufrí… le quitaré lo que más ama… y yo estaré ahí, para reírme y gozar con su dolor…"**_

Harry dejó que la carta cayera al suelo, y sin esperar la reacción de los que estaban presentes, sacó la varita y desapareció. Ese hijo de puta no iba a quitarle lo que más amaba… Lo que nunca pensó hacer con Voldemort, por ese desgraciado que amenazaba directamente a su mujer lo haría. Mataría o moriría por Ginny.

El estadio estaba a rebozar de gente. Cánticos para uno y otro equipo se confundían en una cacofonía infernal. Las mascotas de los equipos se enfrentaban con burlas cuando uno y otro equipo estaba en posesión de la Quaffle. Ginny estaba exultante. Se movía de un lado al otro del campo, como si nunca hubiera existido nada más que el Quidditch para ella. En el aire, sobre una escoba ella era feliz. Aquí se olvidaba de todo, y se sentía realizada. Su compañero le pasó la quaffle y ella dando haciendo un tirabuzón esquivó dos cazadores rivales y se fue de lleno hacia el aro, le pareció escuchar a Lorian despotricar en francés, pero ella rio, y siguió. Lorian podría ser su novio, pero ahora era un obstáculo a pasar… y así lo hizo, y arrojó la quaffle, y la multitud inglesa rugió… no tuvieron tiempo de saludarlas. Justo después de que la quaffle pasara por el aro izquierdo, una llamarada en forma de león, emergió desde detrás de las gradas y comenzó a recorrer el perímetro del campo… El fuego rugía, y ella no entendía nada. Creía que podía tratarse de un nuevo fuego artificial creado por la tienda de sus hermanos, pero cuando el león se estrelló contra las gradas del palco de honor, haciendo estallar las maderas, su asombró se convirtió en pánico. Ginny movió la escoba y sacó la varita. Un hombre estaba parado frente a los aros rivales, en las gradas y levantaba la varita. No lo dudó. Aceleró la escoba, y fue a parar justo frente a él. El hombre, deformado por cicatrices, le dio asco. Este levantó la varita, ella trató de desarmarlo, pero no lo logró. El tipo le apuntó y sin poder evitarlo, le lanzó un hechizo que la derribó de la escoba. Cayó sobre la arena. Su brazo estaba roto. Maldijo y trató de levantarse pero no pudo. Fue cuando sintió en el cuerpo que miles de agujas se le clavaban en el cuerpo y un sacudón eléctrico le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies haciéndola caer de rodillas. Por primera vez, era víctima de un crucciatus. Levantó la mirada y lo vio. El tipo de las gradas estaba frente a ella.

- Hola pelirroja… - dijo con una voz rasposa, como si estuviera disfónico. – tanto tiempo… y tan bonita como siempre.

- ¿Quien… quien eres? – jadeó.

- Oh, es una pena que no conozcas a quien lamentablemente va a matarte…

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué? – rio – porque tú eres el boleto para que ese Potter y su puto amigo, reciban su merecido.

- ¿Ron?

- Claro…

- ¿Vas a matarme porque…?

- Porque ellos me quitaron todo… - la tomó del cuello y Ginny chilló – mírame, doy asco… antes era un ser superior, al lado de mi señor… mi padre estaba orgulloso de mi… tenía amigos. – la escupió – ¡ahora no tengo nada!

- ¡Y que carajos tengo yo que ver! – chilló histérica.

- Tú serás la persona por la que Potter llorará… él me quitó todo, yo le quitaré todo… - rio – ojo por ojo dicen los muggles…

- Suéltala Crabbe – Ginny escuchó la voz y cerró los ojos – ella no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

- ¡Potter! – dijo sonriendo – bienvenido a mi fiesta…

- Lindos fuegos artificiales… - dijo sonriendo – pero lamentablemente para ti, hay alguien que si sabe controlar el fuego del infierno.

- La sangre sucia…

- Estaba en el palco de honor… ya no somos niños inexpertos jugando a ser héroes…

- Mira lo que tengo, para ti – dijo tomando a Ginny por el pelo.

- Suéltala… es conmigo el problema que tienes… - levantó la varita, pero luego abrió los brazos. – ¿acaso no confías en tu poder?

- Como si no lo supieras… ¡Tú me lo quitaste todo!- rugió.

- No, fuiste tú, y tus elecciones… Malfoy y Goyle cambiaron, pero tu… tu maldad es innata…

- Soy digno hijo de…

- Puta… eres un hijo de puta… - le escupió- escondiéndote en las sombras, matando a inocentes porque no tienes los huevos suficientes para enfrentarte a mi… - sonrió - aquí estoy… déjala a ella y enfréntame – lo desafió – ¿o acaso aun quieres escudarte en una falda?

Voy a matarte – tiró a Ginny hacia un costado. Ron apareció de repente y la tomó de los brazos. Ginny chilló, mirando a Harry. Este la miró.

- ¡Harry!

- ¡Llévatela ya, Ron! - Este asintió y desapareció.

- Ahora tú y yo vamos a arreglar cuentas… doce muertes, y te juro que vas a pagarlas una a una…

O_O_O

Ginny consiguió despertar de su desmayo, para encontrarse con toda la enfermería del estadio hecha un caos. Ella misma era un caos, con el brazo entablillado y con dolores en lugares del cuerpo que no tenía idea que tenía. Trató de levantarse pero una mano la detuvo. Lorian… sus ojos grises asustados y rojos la miraban expectantes… Tenía la cara sucia y surcos de lágrimas secas, desde los ojos hasta la barbilla. Ella le pidió que la ayudara a sentarse. Este la tomó de la mano y ella se incorporó maldiciendo los dolores. Lorian la abrazó despacio para no lastimarla. Ginny aspiró el olor de la colonia francesa de Lorian y suspiró. Se sentía segura, y contenta de que estuviera bien… sus ojos se aguaron cuando recordó los momentos antes de que desapareciera del campo de juego. Harry… Harry y ese loco frente a frente…

- Que sucedió… - dijo con el corazón latiendo a mil. – Lorian…

- Te desmayaste porque ese loco te atacó… - dijo el pasándole un dedo por las lagrimas que Ginny no pudo contener. No lloraba por el dolor, ni siquiera lloraba por el ataque, pensar en Harry y que le haya pasado algo… - Ya ma petite rousse – le besó la frente – todo acabó. No dejaré que nunca más nadie te lastime…

- Lorian…

- Espera… - se arrodilló y Ginny sintió que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas. No quería esto ahora, quería saber de Harry, qué había pasado, si él estaba bien… Miró a Lorian y sus ojos anhelantes, llenos de amor, y sintió una tremenda confusión.

- Lorian… quiero saber que paso con el loco…

- Harry lo atrapó – ella suspiró aliviada y las lágrimas corrieron – necesito hacer esto porque desde que te conocí no he deseado más que cumplir este sueño… mi gran deseo… - ella asintió llorosa y le sonrió tímidamente – Querida Ginny, eres una muñeca digna de ser venerada – ella arqueó las cejas – desde que te conocí supe que ibas a cambiar mi vida para bien, tanto que desde ahora no concibo la vida sin ti… - aun de rodillas, sacó de su chaqueta una cajita de terciopelo, la abrió y ella jadeó asombrada, un hermoso anillo con una enorme diamante blanco descansaba dentro.- Ginny me harías el hombre más feliz del universo si aceptas casarte conmigo… - Ella abrió la boca sin poder respirar. Miró a Lorian. Era su sueño hecho realidad. El deseo de una familia, hijos… Lorian la quería, y ella… ella sentía por él un enorme cariño. No lo dudó. – lo que pasó aquí me ha llevado a decidirme a que no puedo perder un minuto más sin ti…

- Si… - dijo sonriendo con timidez – si quiero casarme contigo – Lorian, chilló de felicidad y la besó y abrazó al tiempo que le colocaba el anillo. Ella sonrió y aun sentada en la camilla de la enfermería. Lorian se enderezó y se acercó para darle el más dulce de los besos y Ginny le correspondió, deseando que en el futuro Lorian se convirtiera en el hombre de su vida. Lo abrazó y cerró los ojos. Y luego levantó la mano para ver el anillo. No era lo que ella hubiera querido. A ella le encantaba la esmeralda, no los diamantes… estos le parecían fríos y carentes de emociones. Una piedra inadecuada para expresar amor eterno. Levantó la mirada, y la pequeña burbuja de felicidad que sintiera cuando Lorian le pidió matrimonio se reventó de repente. Allí parado, en la puerta, estaba Harry, y miraba la escena sin poder entender como la mujer de su vida había aceptado casarse con alguien que no la conocía en absoluto.

- ¡Iré a decirle al mundo entero que nos casamos! – dijo Lorian. Ella lo miró y asintió. Luego miró a Harry. Este aun los miraba son poder decir nada. – ah, Haguui… - agregó al verlo parado frente a la salida – felicítame… Ginny acaba de decirme que si… nos casaremos. – este miró a la chica y luego a Lorian, y asintió aun aturdido.

- Si, acabo de verlo… – la miró- felicidades… te llevas una chica genial.

- Claro que si… - y salió. Harry no quiso quedarse un minuto más. Salió sin mirarla, sin despedirse. Ninguna palabra que se dijeran podría aplacar el dolor de sentir el corazón hecho pedazos dentro de su pecho. Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Dejándola con la felicidad de que ella cumpliera su sueño, y él no era partícipe del mismo. Todo por su maldita obstinación de querer ser algo que podría darse tarde o temprano, pero que ahora no tenía el menor interés de tener… es más, estaba harto de todo.

- Harry – dijo James, cuando lo encontró caminando como perdido por los pasillos del estadio – Crabbe está en el ministerio a punto de ser juzgado… irá derecho a Azkaban – le palmeó la espalda – buen trabajo hijo, esta resolución del caso irá a parar directamente como un sol a tu legajo… mas pronto de lo esperado estaré limpiando mi escritorio para dejártelo a ti – Harry escuchó cada palabra que su padre le daba, pero en vez de gratificarlo, eran como una bala directa a su corazón. Lo mataban lentamente.

- Ella… - Harry miró a su padre y James se preocupo al ver los ojos de su hijo, tan iguales a los de su madre, cargados de lagrimas – Yo… no me importa… ya no me importa… Yo Renuncio.

- ¿Qué? – dijo James sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Dije que renuncio… - lo miró – no quiero ser mas auror… yo – lo miró – no voy a volver a ser auror en mi puta vida.

- ¿Estás loco? – lo tomó de los hombros – ¿acaso Crabbe te pegó en algún lugar y has perdido el juicio…?

- No… - dijo quitándose los anteojos y secándose las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano – he deseado tanto ser algo que puede darse o no… ¿y todo para qué? Para perder lo que realmente más he deseado en la vida.

- ¿Harry, que ha pasado?

- ¡Ella aceptó casarse con ese idiota! - rugió y una descarga de energía rompió todas las lámparas de la pared – ella en frente mío aceptó casarse con él… hasta lo besó y sonrió feliz…

- No puede ser…

- ¡ESTABA AHÍ! ¡HASTA VI CUANDO SE ARRODILLO Y LE DIO EL ANILLO! – tomó su varita – te lo digo en serio, no voy a volver al ministerio… acepta mi renuncia padre… porque no volveré a ser auror en mi vida… - suspiró – Merlín, duele como la mierda… he sido un idiota… y – miró a su padre – yo necesito irme… padre… - y sin decir más desapareció.

- Maldición… - solo pudo decir James. E instantes después él mismo desapareció, tratando de buscar a la persona que podría hacer cambiar a su hijo de opinión. Solo esperaba que ella encontrara a su hijo y lo hiciera desistir.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Espero comentarios y frutas de estación. Lamento la espera, y trataré en lo posible de no prometer algo que no puedo cumplir!

Gracias por seguir esta historia.

El próximo es el final.

**NO SE PIERDAN PRÓXIMAMENTE DOS EVENTOS IMPORTANTES! UNO UN CONCURSO PARA ESCRITORAS QUE SE ANIMEN POR PRIMERA VEZ A ESCRIBIR HANNY, Y LA SEGUNDA, LA CONTINUACIÓN DE UNA HISTORIA QUE ME HAN ROGADO A MARES QUE CONTINUARA. SOLO QUE NO ES MI AUTORÍA… EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER LES DIRÉ MAS AL RESPECTO!**


	15. Capítulo 14

**EHHHH! actualizacion!**

**Capitulo enteramente dedicado a Natu... feliz cumple! tarde pero seguro**

**Ah, y tambien dedicado a todas aquellas que silenciosamente o efusivamente me instan a seguir.**

**A las que me putean, tambien les agradezco... porque soy terca y sigo, aunque a ustedes no le guste! **

**Y a mi misma... por què? porque nunca me dediqué nada y creo que ya es hora...**

**Espero que les guste... sino, ya saben manden fruta. cualkier error, es culpa de las que me apuran en actualizar! jajaja**

**Capitulo 14 CAC**

Había pasado ya un año… un maldito año en el que tuvo que alejarse de todo aquello que llenaba su mente, para darse cuenta lo terriblemente estúpido que había sonado, cada vez que repetía una y otra vez la cantaleta de que lo que más le importaba en su vida era su carrera. Lamentablemente tuvo que entenderlo por las malas… perdiendo lo que nunca pensó que sería lo más importante su vida. Su pelirroja.

Harry, repasaba con un pristino trapo la barra del bar donde noche tras noche, desde hace poco menos de cuatro meses, había depositado todo su interés cuando, después de pasar meses deambulando de un lado al otro del globo terráqueo, había regresado a Londres para empezar lo que sería el resto de su condenada vida… una vida sin ella.

La puerta de entrada del bar se abrió bruscamente, dejando entrar un viento algo fresco para la época del año, y con él un par de clientes. Ellos se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban frente al ventanal. Harry suspiró. Dentro de un instante el lugar iba a estar colmado, y él lo agradecería. Estar ocupado le impedía pensar… pensar y recordar cada uno de los momentos en que se había equivocado con Ginny. Quizás haya sido un poco brusco al final de su relación, pero, vamos, quién carajos iba a imaginarse que, justo en el puto momento en que estaba despotricando contra su relación, ella iba a estar detrás con un vaso de té, para él… maldición ella era tan buena, que hasta pensaba en su bienestar aún cuando Harry la había tratado como excremento de dragón con gastroenteritis desde que habían llegado a San Mungo. El trapo de limpieza, golpeó con fuerza contra la superficie de madera pulida. _"Yo y mi bocota…"_ murmuró, mientras el joven de la pareja frente al ventanal se acercaba hacia la barra. Este se frenó al ver la actitud hostil del cantinero. Harry levantó la mirada, y sonrió al joven que aliviado se acercó a hacer su pedido. Una vez atendido regresó a su mesa, dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

Hacía un año que había decidido abandonar aquello que lo había apartado de Ginny. Las palabras que le dijera a su padre aquella tarde después de detener a Crabbe, aun repercutían en su mente, como recordatorio de lo imbécil que había sido tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo. Amaba a Ginny, pero su obstinación había ganado; él y lo que sentía habían sido derrotados y como consecuencia había perdido al amor de su vida. Tiempo después había decido largarse… temiendo verla con otro hombre abrazándola, y besándola, como aquella fatídica tarde, confortándola y consolándola, como él nunca lo podría hacer… amándola, y dándole lo que ella tanto deseaba, una familia, hijos, amor, dedicación… Como siempre, las palabras de su madre, fueron las que lo sacaron de ese sopor… de esa depresión que estaba acabando con él lentamente.

Un año antes…

_Merlín, ya no tenía ganas ni de levantarse… Así era su miserable rutina, desde que había renunciado a su añorado trabajo… abrir apenas uno de sus ojos verdes, y observar un borroso disparo de neón que parecía burlarse de su falta de visión. Tardaba algunos segundos en concentrar lo poco que veía, hacia el reloj muggle, para entender que eran las trece y treinta horas del día de mierda que iba a vivir… ¡vivir! Ja, se reiría si no fuera porque todo lo que lo impulsaba día a día a ser el mejor auror de todo el maldito mundo mágico, se había esfumado de su organismo, así como su pelirroja se había escapado como agua entre sus dedos… y se iba a casar con ese pitufo... con ese gnomo de jardín… con ese maldito francés. ¡Que se vayan a la mierda, absolutamente todos! Dijo cuando las noticias en los diarios de la detención del asesino serial, habían sido ahogadas por las fotos y la primicia de la incipiente boda entre la extraordinaria cazadora de Quidditch de la selección nacional, y el ignoto francés. Luego decidió no tener ningún tipo de referencia respecto a los "hermosos e increíbles preparativos de la tan ansiada boda de princesas, con rosados tules y brillantes satenes y bla, bla, bla…." Según el relato de una entusiasmada Hermione, quien le reventaba los oídos y las ilusiones cada vez que lo visitaba. Claro que Harry no tenía ganas, ni oídos para escuchar la irritante voz de su ahora ex hermana, y en más de una ocasión hubiera querido tener el sarcasmo y la ironía que lo caracterizaba, para mandarla a la mierda sin que ella se enojara, pero desgraciadamente Hermione, había abrazado con fervor el cargo de hacerle ver a cada instante que era un estúpido miserable que se merecía lo que estaba sufriendo. Ah, si solo tuviera las fuerzas para decirle con todo el fervor y la rabia que lo engullía por dentro, que se metiera los tules y la boda soñada por el medio del... Suspiró. No, Hermione no tenía la culpa de lo que vivía, o en realidad sufría… Él era el único responsable de su dolor. Después de una o dos visitas, ni siquiera la atendía por el portero eléctrico. Y gracias a ese invento increíble de las comunicaciones, el identificador de llamadas, no volvería a escuchar su voz, ni mucho menos sus reproches, insultos, y etc., etc., etc. Tampoco tenía idea qué era de la vida de su amigo Ron, porque si Hermione era rompepelotas con Ginny, su amigo, era el rompepelotas, en el sentido literal de la frase… y la verdad es que no tenía ganas de escuchar que iba a matarlo por lastimar a su hermanita. ¿Acaso no era Harry quien tenía el corazón hecho mierda porque su hermana se iba a casar con otro? ¿Acaso todos estaban de acuerdo en hacerle la vida miserable, diciéndole lo feliz que estaba ella, con las próximas nupcias? "¡VAYANSE A CAGAR!" Fue la respuesta más efectiva que tuvo después de una semana de reproches. Y después de dar un portazo al último que vino a echarle en cara su estupidez, cerró su departamento, y realizó una serie de hechizos para que su hogar prácticamente desapareciera para todos los que lo conocían… "salvio hexa, protego totalum, humanum repelium, dejarum de hincharum las pelotus…" adiós a Harry Potter, y hola señor estoy sufriendo solo, pero no escuchando la mierda de psicología barata de los demás. Si, ahora estaba ahí, como un oso hibernando, como una marmota esperando que terminara el invierno en su corazón, así salía a otear el horizonte dispuesto a seguir con su vida. Lamentablemente eso no iba a suceder en un tiempo inmediato… quizás tardaría años, un lustro, una década…. Suspiró. ¿En algún momento iba a olvidarse de Ginny? Sabía que su vida como la proyectara había cambiado radicalmente. Ya no sería el jefe de aurores más joven de la historia… diablos, ya no sería ni auror. Se refregó los ojos, tratando que la angustia que le apretaba la garganta no fluyera en forma de lágrimas. Después de beberse el mundo y lloriquear como una nenita, se había prometido no derramar una sola maldita lágrima más por ella. Y ahora estaba a punto de sucumbir, porque Ginny se había ido, y con ella se había llevado las perspectivas para su futuro._

_Se dio vuelta, cuando escuchó la primera alarma de sus escudos. Si, quizás su padre estuviera allí tratando de saber algo de él, ya que no había dado señales de vida desde que los mandara a la mierda hace dos semanas. Quizás su madre lo hubiera mandado preocupada porque "mi pobre niño no tendría qué comer…" si, se imaginaba a su madre llorando a moco tendido, desesperada y preocupada por su pequeño niño, preguntándose si comería algo, o si estuviera vivo… "anda James, fíjate si mi pequeño bebé no se ha quitado la vida…" seguramente exageraría la nota de su voz, y eso haría que su padre partiera raudamente para salvar a su primogénito. Harry se dio vuelta en la cama tratando de imaginarse que los golpes eran de algún pajarito en el alfeizar de su ventana…. Pero lamentablemente ese pajarito parecía estar demasiado molesto, y aporreaba la ventana con ganas de romper el vidrio. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada, pero eso no evitó que el sonido de una explosión en su sala, moviera todo el departamento. Maldijo a todos sus conocidos y se sentó de golpe en la cama, cuando la puerta de su habitación voló por los aires…_

_- Qué mierda…_

_- Necesitas que te laven la boca… - dijo la estridente voz de su madre, al tiempo que el colchón comenzaba a levitar, y a rodar, haciendo que toda la humanidad de Harry, diera de bruces en el suelo._

_- ¿Acaso perdiste la razón? – dijo tratando de levantarse, pero cada movimiento solo hacía que se enredara entre las mugrosas sábanas._

_- Sirius, James… – dijo Lily mirando hacia la sala y no contestando a los interrogantes de su hijo. – llévenlo al baño, necesita una ducha urgente… y digo ducha, pero por lo que veo, necesita remojar la mugre que carga dos horas al menos…_

_- Quien carajo te crees… - fue levantado de los brazos – ¡ey, suéltenme par de idiotas!_

_- Por dios…. Dijo Sirius – ¿desde cuando no te lavas la boca? - dijo tapándose la nariz._

_- Si solo fuera la boca… - dijo James – el olor a bolas que tiene es monumental… _

_- Les juro que me las van a pagar… - dijo Harry siseando, dándose cuenta que el tiempo que había estado en la cama, lo había debilitado. Los dos mayores, lo llevaron rápidamente y lo depositaron en el frío piso. Se animó a mirarse en el espejo, y lo que observó lo dejó mudo. ¿Donde se habían ido los músculos que con tanto esmero había trabajado para ser el mejor auror? Su cara, sucia y llena de vello facial, era irreconocible, los pómulos chupados y los ojos rojos. ¡Merlín en qué se había convertido! Miró a su madre a su lado, y sintió que las piernas no lo aguantarían un segundo más. Ella se acercó y lo miró. Chasqueó la lengua, y con un movimiento de varita, abrió el grifo del agua, haciendo a Harry chillar cuando el líquido elemento salió desde la roseta. – ¿Mierda, tenías que ponerla fría? _

_- Tienes que quitarte esa borrachera…_

_- Para que te informes, no estoy ebrio…_

_- ¿Qué más da? – dijo Sirius apoyando el cuerpo en la puerta – das asco… - Harry lo miró con rabia. El agua había mojado el bóxer negro con el que dormía, razón por la que pensó "de perdidos, al río." Y cuando iba a quitárselo, recordó que no estaba solo._

_- Al menos podrían dejarme solo, les aseguro que aun no soy un pervertido al que le guste que lo observen mientras se pasa el jabón por el…_

_- Está bien, ya entendimos – dijo Lily, cortando lo que sabía iba a escuchar… una cantidad de sandeces e improperios de su hijo._

_- Báñate bien… - dijo James – ahí… – agregó señalando sus genitales. Harry contestó mostrándole su dedo medio. James, movió la varita, cambiando el agua fría por caliente, logrando que Harry diera un salto, para evitar ser caldeado. – y no chilles como una nenita… - salió por la puerta._

_- Harry… - dijo Sirius simulando una voz sensual – ¿quieres que te frote la espaldita?_

_- Vete a la mierda… - lo miró – traidor…_

_- ¿Todavía sigues con eso? – dijo Sirius molesto. Harry le contestó lanzándole el jabón – Ummm… si no te conociera, pensaría que si – le devolvió el jabón – le diré a tu madre que te prepare algo de comer… estás hecho una calamidad._

_- ¡No tengo hambre! – gritó cuando Sirius cerraba la puerta. Harry cerró los ojos, y metió la cabeza en la ducha. Sus padres más allá de la torpeza o la rudeza, sabían cómo arrancarlo de la apatía. Conocían perfectamente cómo reaccionaría ante la intromisión a su templo, su casa. Restregó furioso el jabón por su cara, y si hubiera podido se hubiera lastimado, pero el jabón era de puta glicerina… al menos iba a tener aroma a vainilla… "Vainilla como el aroma que desprendía el cuerpo de Ginny, después de pasar la noche en esta casa, en su cama… bañándose juntos, y luego…" – maldita sea…_

_- Eh, Harry… No te masturbes mientras te enjabonas la polla…_

_- ¿Quieres dejarme de joder por un maldito minuto, Sirius? – dijo con rabia_

_- Yo solo te recordaba que está tu madre cerca… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – no vaya a ser que comiences a chillar como un cerdito en el matadero cuando te corras…_

_- ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! – rugió y Sirius sonrió saliendo y luego dijo a viva voz_

_- Lily, no entres al baño porque tu hijo se está haciendo tremenda paja…_

_- ¡SIRIUS! – chillaron a la vez, Harry y Lily._

_- No en vano son madre e hijo… - dijeron James y Sirius._

_- ¿Por qué no preparas un poco de café? – dijo Lily tirándole con un almohadón – al menos con las manos ocupadas no dirás una pelotudez tras otra._

_- ¡Yo sólo quiero colaborar!_

_- ¡Pues hazlo con la boca cerrada! – dijo Lily mientras habría las ventanas para ventilar los ambientes. Harry se perdió el movimiento de sus padres por el departamento y se dedicó a su aseo personal. Después de enjuagarse, se acercó al espejo con el firme propósito de quitarse la barba. Se colocó los anteojos y comenzó a ponerse la espuma. "Tu no eres Harry Potter… tu solo eres lo que ella quiso dejar de él… No te quejes, fueron tus actos los que lograron que ella se fuera… y ahora… y ahora…" Pasó con rabia la máquina de afeitar, y una gota de sangre cayó al lavabo. _

_- Mierda… - siseó cuando la herida comenzó a escocer – concéntrate Potter, no eres un estúpido puberto… tienes que reaccionar, tienes que reponerte… no es el fin del mundo… no es… - Recordó de pronto las palabras que le dijera ese infeliz… - ¿Cómo no va a ser el fin del mundo? Ella no estará al volver a casa… ella no va a sonreírme y decirme que me ama… ella no tendrá a mis hijos… - Con qué ganas rompería el espejo que le devolvía una mirada burlona – de qué te ríes idiota… no tienes nada... no eres nada… - con desgano salió del baño y encontró una muda de ropa interior y la mullida bata de algodón que Ginny le regalara, así porque si, un día de aquellos donde todo era lindo y fácil de vivir… ¿Cómo podría vivir ahora sin esos sencillos y cálidos momentos… sin ella? El baño en vez de ayudarlo, lo había despabilado y lo había traído a la realidad que con tanto esmero había tratado de olvidar. Estaba solo, y se sentía el tipo más infeliz de la tierra. Sintiendo que no tenía más remedio que enfrentarse a sus padres y padrino salió de su cuarto, dispuesto a escuchar otra vez, lo idiota que había sido… lo mucho que había perdido, y que ahora debía reencausar su vida a partir de la pérdida… Tan fácil decirlo, pero tan complicado hacerlo. Simplemente porque no tendría la vida que deseaba… sin ella no era vida._

_Al llegar a la sala, se encontró a su madre que lo esperaba con una humeante sopa de pollo, en un cuenco sobre una bandeja. Miró hacia un lado y el otro de la estancia, esperando la mirada de desilusión de su padre, y un comentario mordaz de su tío, pero se dio cuenta, que ellos no estaban._

_- Tu padre y tu padrino, decidieron que yo era la que debía conversar contigo._

_- No hay nada que conversar… - dijo sentándose sin ganas en el sofá._

_- Por supuesto… - dijo ella encajándole la bandeja en el regazo – hablaremos, pero no con el estómago vacío._

_- Madre…_

_- Come… - dijo seria – no me obligues a darte de comer en la boca como cuando eras un bebé…_

_- Si mal no recuerdo… - la miró - tu sopa de pollo da asco… - dijo mientras se metía una cucharada en la boca. Merlín, cuando tragó su cuerpo parecía chillar en su interior agradeciendo el cálido elemento que caía por su esófago y comenzaba a llenar su famélico estómago. Sin ver a su madre, y su sonrisa de suficiencia, apuró otra cucharada y una más, y de pasó cortó un trozo de pan casero, que estaba calentito. Masticó rápidamente y ayudó al bolo alimenticio con otro poco de sopa. En la tercera cucharada, el gemido de placer, no pudo ser evitado. Lily sonrió. Y agradeció las clases de cocina que tomara con Molly. _

_- ¿Te conozco o no? - dijo ella acariciando su cabello – estoy enojada contigo – él la miró – no es propio de ti, lastimarte de esa manera Harry._

_- Mamá…_

_- No… - dijo ella frenando lo que seguramente iba a ser una tontería tras otra – Respetamos tu dolor hijo, pero de esta manera no vas a lograr nada… ¿crees que castigándote así, dejando de comer y de vivir vas a hacer que Ginny regrese?_

_- Ella no va a regresar… - dijo él con un gemido – ¿por qué tenías que nombrarla? – dejó la bandeja en la mesita, y trató de hacer lo imposible para que esas lagrimas rebeldes no salieran frente a su madre. Obviamente no lo logró._

_- Oh, mi bebé estás llorando por una mujer… - dijo abrazándolo. Él se dejó abrazar._

_- No estoy llorando… - dijo terco – es que tragué una cucharada de sopa demasiado caliente…_

_- Si claro… - dijo ella aun sosteniéndolo. Él, instintivamente subió las piernas al sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el regazo de su madre, y esta comenzó a acariciarle el húmedo cabello. – recuerdo que cuando algo te perturbaba, corrías por mi sopa…_

_- Madre, corría lejos de tu sopa… - ella chasqueó la lengua y le tiró apenas el cabello._

- … _y te ponías así, tal como estás ahora esperando que te solucionara la vida…_

_- Ya no tienes que solucionarme la vida… - cerró los ojos – ya no puedes…_

_- Lo se… pero se siente tan bien, que aun me necesites… - suspiró – se que tengo a mis niñas ahora, pero aunque ya eres un hombre, nunca dejaré de verte como mi bebé…_

_- Mamá…_

_- Por eso me lastima enormemente verte así… tan fuera de este mundo_

_- Por idiota…_

_- Sí, pero no puedo juzgarte… la vida es una experiencia tras otra… algunas son buenas, otras no tanto… unas veces acertamos con nuestras decisiones y en otras ocasiones nos equivocamos… y lo lamentamos… pero de los errores también se aprende._

_- Lo se…_

_- Si, lo sabes… - le tiró con cariño la oreja – ¿cómo no vas a saberlo si eres el mejor auror de todo el mundo mágico?_

_- Ya no soy auror…_

_- Ese es un disparate… - él se levantó molesto – y no comiences con una de tus famosas pataletas, Harry Potter – dijo poniéndose seria._

_- ¡No volveré a ser auror en mi vida!_

_- Que tu no quieras ser auror, es más o menos lo mismo que si decidieras vivir sin respirar… ¡Imposible!_

_- No entiendes… - dijo, al tiempo que caminaba como un león enjaulado – ¡por culpa de mi profesión perdí todo… mi obstinación por ser el mejor, por olvidarme de las cosas que tendría que haber vivido con Ginny, justamente por mi trabajo, la perdí! La perdí…_

_- No culpes a tu carrera por tus decisiones…_

_- ¡Mamá!_

_- No fue tu profesión… fuiste tú… tú eras el obsesionado. El ministerio o tu carrera no te exigían ser el mejor… tú te lo propusiste, por vaya a saber qué orden divino… nadie quiso que fueras auror… ni tu padre ni yo queríamos esta vida de peligro para ti, pero tú la elegiste y lo aceptamos… tu decidiste a pesar de todo lo que has perdido de tu adolescencia, ser siempre el mejor en todo, y en un punto lo has logrado, pero decir que tu carrera te separó de Ginny es absurdo… ¡otras de tus estúpidas ideas!_

_- Mamá…_

_- Basta… pensar en estos momentos te hace mal… tu padre no quiere que dejes tu carrera. Te has esforzado tanto, para tirarlo por la borda solo porque una mujer te dio calabazas._

_- Mamá, no estoy haciendo un berrinche porque se me cayó un caramelo de la boca al suelo…- dijo triste- perdí a… – la miró – ella es… era la mujer de mi vida. Y ahora… y ahora – pateó una mesa de la rabia – ahora va casarse con ese…_

_- Es un buen muchacho que ha sabido reconocer la estupenda mujer que es Ginny._

_- ¡Por Merlín, eres mi madre!_

_- ¡Sí, claro!_

_- ¿Crees que no sé que Ginny es la mujer más estupenda que pueda existir? – Lily arqueó una ceja – después de ti claro…_

_- Y las bebés…- ella agregó._

_- Bueno, sí, también… pero después de todas ustedes, es la más estupenda…_

_- Si, en eso tienes razón – dijo Lily – pero debes entender que las mujeres tenemos un tiempo biológico para…_

_- Por Merlín madre, podría entenderlo si Ginny tuviera tu edad, y estuviera desesperada por tener hijos, pero tiene veintidós años… es demasiado joven para estar pensando que si no se casa, no va a tener hijos…_

_- Sí, es verdad… ¿pero hijo, no crees que ella tiene derecho…?_

_- ¿Derecho a qué?_

_- ¡A tener una familia!_

_- Ella tiene una familia, tiene seis hermanos rompepelotas y dos padres magníficos… si eso no es familia._

_- Sí, pero tiene ganas de empezar la suya._

_- Ella recién está empezando su carrera… - aseguró– no entiendo que quiera dejar toda su profesión, por…_

_- Por una familia… - dijo ella. Harry asintió - ¿No entiendes que ella sea diferente a ti? – Harry la miró sin entender._

_- Claro que piensa igual, pero a diferencia de mí, ella simplemente sabe organizar sus prioridades…_

_- Exacto, entonces para ella ahora su prioridad es formar una familia_

_- Mamá – dijo apesadumbrado – se supone que estás tratando de darme ánimos._

_- Sí, mi amor… - le acarició el pelo, cuando Harry se sentó a su lado – es necesario que entiendas que tirado en la cama y lloriqueando por los rincones como un alma en pena, no vas a recuperarla._

_- ¡Pero tú estás diciéndome que ya no tengo esperanzas! – dijo molesto – ¿te estás escuchando, o por alguna razón el síndrome de postparto, está haciendo estragos con tu razonamiento?_

_- Ah, pero esa pelotudez extrema, te va a llevar muy lejos – dijo irónica- así, de seguro lograrás que Ginny vuelva feliz a tu lado. – agregó tratando de evitar el tono de reproche._

_- Lo siento…_

_- Tienes que entender que más allá de lo que sentimos y deseamos, existe la diversidad de opinión, pensamiento y…_

_- ¿Qué quieres decirme?_

_- Más allá que creas que Ginny está cometiendo el peor error de su vida, ella cree que es su mejor decisión y debemos aceptarlo._

_- no puedo aceptarlo… - dijo con tristeza- porque aceptarlo, sería aceptar que la perdí… y si lo acepto, mi vida no tiene sentido…_

_- Harry…_

_- La conozco mamá… - dijo desesperado – se que ella no va a ser feliz con ese Lorean…_

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_- Me bastó verlos unos minutos… - dijo serio – la forma en que se paraba a su lado, recta, tensa… midiendo sus palabras, tratando de parecer seria cuando ella es chispeante, alegre, y buscando la manera de hacer reír a todo el mundo… estaba actuando, actúa que es feliz con ese hombre, y no entiende que uno no puede interpretar un papel en esta vida todo el tiempo… _

_- Ella cree que es su oportunidad de ser feliz… y debes aceptarlo por el momento._

_- No puedo…_

_- Renunciar a tu trabajo y a tu carrera, no va a hacer que vuelva… - Harry la miró – y encerrarte en estas paredes, esperando un milagro tampoco._

_- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?_

_- Quiero que regreses a tu vida._

_- Ella era mi vida…_

_- ¡Te acordaste tarde!_

_- ¡Duh!_

_- No seas irrespetuoso… – dijo Lily – estoy tratando de que entiendas que con esa actitud no ganas nada. Estás aquí metido en tu miserable dolor… recostado en una cama, bebiendo lo que sea que estás tomando…_

_- No bebo mucho…_

_- ¿A mamá mona le quieres dar bananas de goma? – dijo irónica._

_- Madre…_

_- Quiero que entiendas que renunciando a todo, encerrado aquí solo la alejas más. Tendrías que hacer lo imposible para…_

_- Ella no quiere saber nada conmigo, mamá – dijo una vez más ya agotado de la discusión. Parecía que su madre no entendía lo que trataba de explicarle – he querido verla, pero si no son sus hermanos, es su madre quien no permite que rompa esa burbuja de felicidad que su adorada hijita parece vivir de repente. Lo aceptan a ese francés, yo perdí, fin de la historia… fin de mi vida._

_- No quiero que dimitas a tu trabajo._

_- Tarde… ya renuncié – la miró – ¿no te lo dijo mi padre?_

_- Si, lo se… - suspiró – pero no estoy realmente convencida de tu decisión._

_- Yo si… - dijo terco – y creo que eso es lo importante._

_- Pues yo no… - dijo ella con más terquedad – dime una cosa… más allá de que decidas que no volverás a tu profesión, que en estos momentos aborreces– lo miró – ¿qué diablos vas a hacer después?_

_- No lo se…_

_- Hijo…_

_- ¡NO LO SE! – gritó – acaso no te das cuenta que no tengo la más pu…_

_- Cuidado con esa boca…_

_- No tengo idea de qué va a pasar en mi vida… ¿cómo quieres que piense de qué voy a vivir? Tengo dinero… por culpa de esta maldita carrera no he tenido tiempo de viajar, conocer otros lugares… no tengo idea de cómo relacionarme con otras personas… ¡me he olvidado de vivir!_

_- Pues entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta…_

_- No entiendo..._

_- No quieres volver, porque sientes que tu vida no tiene sentido… - Harry la miró aun no entiendo hacia donde iba su madre – la respuesta está ahí… tienes dinero, no conoces el mundo… ¡VE Y CONOCELO!_

_- ¿Quieres que me vaya? – dijo poco convencido._

_- Quiero que vivas como un joven de veintitrés años, Harry – dijo seria – has tenido una infancia acotada por el temor a que Voldemort te haga daño, has vivido una adolescencia de aventuras y drama, hasta que pudimos derrotar a ese bastardo hijo de perra, y luego te has dedicado a tratar de ser el mejor, vaya a saber por qué razón…_

_- Porque quería que estuvieran orgullosos de mí._

_- Siempre estamos orgullosos de ti, Harry… no por una carrera impoluta, o por la cantidad de casos que exitosamente has resuelto… estamos orgullosos de ti, simplemente porque eres feliz con lo que haces… siempre has sido un hijo ejemplar… un buen amigo, una buena persona… y eso es lo importante._

_- Entonces tu…_

_- No haces nada productivo aquí… ve conoce el mundo, encuentra tu eje, vive la vida… y quizás cuando creas conveniente, regresa, y trata de ser feliz. Si aun después de un tiempo sigues con la idea de renunciar a tu carrera, nosotros te apoyaremos._

_- ¿En verdad? – dijo un poco contrariado – ¿crees que papá estará de acuerdo?_

_- Tu padre estará de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que te haga salir de aquí… respeta tus decisiones, porque te ama, al igual que yo… solo queremos tu bien._

_- Creo que tienes razón… - la miró – y si ella…_

_- Si ella continúa con su vida, y se casa… - lo abrazó – tú no puedes hacer nada, más que respetar su decisión… - Harry la miró y sonrió tímidamente._

_- Creo que tienes razón… salir de aquí, puede ayudarme a ver mis problemas desde otra perspectiva… salir, disfrutar, conocer gente, lugares… – miró a su madre con una sonrisa – sí, quizás tengas razón…_

_- Es lo mejor… - dijo ella dándole un sonoro beso y luego despeinándole la negra cabellera – y nunca lo dudes… - él la miró – siempre tengo la razón… - rieron._

_- Lo había olvidado – sonrió - quizás el tiempo y la distancia sea lo que necesito… puede que ahora con todo tan cercano no pueda ver mis posibilidades, pero con el tiempo quizás… - miró nuevamente a su madre – ¿crees que si, en el hipotético caso ella llegara a casarse con ese energúmeno… - suspiró – crees que podría olvidarla?_

_- Quizás sea doloroso en un principio, pero si ella sigue con sus planes estoy segura que vas a olvidarla…_

_- Si…- dijo levantándose con nuevas perspectivas en mente – voy a empacar un par de cosas en una mochila… comenzaré por irme al continente, y luego… el destino me revelará en su momento lo que tiene preparado para mi…_

_- ¿Qué le diré a tu padre entonces?_

_- Que voy a tomarme un año de licencia… - sonrió – creo que me lo merezco… y también creo que es el tiempo suficiente para olvidar y comenzar de nuevo._

-#-#

Y se había largado a conocer el mundo… pero no había olvidado… y mucho menos comenzado de nuevo. Había conocido lugares extraordinarios. Gente estupenda. Había recorrido los cinco continentes, y salido con una que otra chica, pero aun así, el recuerdo y esa punzada de dolor por todo lo perdido persistía. Tampoco pudo encontrar nuevas perspectivas. Estaba atascado en una nebulosa sin saber qué hacer. Cansado de caminar y viajar había regresado hace unos meses, y aunque su padre insistía en que volviera al trabajo, aún no se sentía con la necesidad de volver a su profesión. No estaba desesperado ni necesitado de trabajar. Disponía de la suculenta cuenta de ahorros, por lo que volver no era prioridad, aunque su padre y su padrino se enojaran. Fue una de esas noches, después de una acalorada discusión con James y luego con Sirius, cansado de estar viendo televisión en su departamento había salido a caminar, para luego entrar a ese bar, conversar con el dueño… y horas después, con algunos tragos de más, se había convertido en co-propietario de un bar. Quizás no había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero al menos el destino le tiraba una soga para salir del pozo en el que se sentía estar. Dos meses de un curso muggle para preparar tragos, y ahora podía decirse que era cantinero. Tampoco iba a aventurarse a ser algo así porque sí. Tenía que prepararse… sonrió ante los recuerdos. Algunas cosas no cambiaban. No había vuelto a ver a Ginny, ni a saber de su vida. Las pocas veces que se encontraba con Ron o Hermione, evitaban el tema, y él estaba agradecido. Claro que algo sabía. En todo el año de ausencia, ella no se había casado aún… pero sabía por Ron que eso pronto cambiaría… suspiró y dejó de frotar la barra. No iba a hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaba convencido que era Ginny quien tenía que decidirse y dejar la loca idea de convertirse en la mujer de Lorean. Si eso pasaba, bueno… mujeres había en todos los rincones del planeta… Siguió limpiando la barra, frenéticamente. A este punto uno podía reflejarse perfectamente en la madera

- Cuando estás tan ensimismado en tus pensamientos, creo que va a pasar algo en el mundo… - dijo una reconocida voz.

- Hola Ron… - dijo Harry, sonriendo apenas. Sin que su amigo le dijera nada, sacó una botella de cerveza de manteca y se la pasó discretamente por el mostrador. El bar era mayoritariamente muggle, pero Harry había llegado a un acuerdo con su socio, y vendían productos del mundo mágico, como cerveza de manteca, whisky añejado de Ogden, vino de sauco y zumos varios. Con esa adición, y el pequeño espectáculo que ofrecían los viernes y sábados, el negocio prosperaba considerablemente. Su amigo agradeció y bebió de la botella, mirando hacia un lado y el otro. El bar estaba concurrido para un martes a la noche.

- Gracias…

- Te lo pongo en tu cuenta… - sonrió Harry.

- Ay, con amigos como tu… - dijo con ironía.

- ¿Qué haces en el bar, un martes por la noche? – dijo mirándolo sospechosamente – y más que nada… ¿cómo es que Hermione te ha dejado salir solo?

- Ey, Hermione es una mujer comprensiva… - Harry levantó una ceja – bien… si, es verdad, me escapé.

- Y el motivo es… – dijo mientras tomaba un trapo y limpiaba efusivamente un vaso. Ron lo miró sin entender - ¿por qué te escapaste?

- Bueno… - Ron se removió incomodo en la banqueta, lo que le dio a Harry una idea de la razón por la que su mejor amigo había llegado precisamente a su bar… Ginny – técnicamente no me escapé…

- Ron…

- ¡Estoy hasta la coronilla de los putos preparativos de la boda de mi estúpida hermana!- Harry estuvo a punto de romper el vaso, pero se serenó, haciendo sólo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa en solidaridad con su amigo.

- Lo siento… - dijo con un hilo de voz – debe ser devastador para ti…

- Yo voy a ser el padrino… - resopló molesto.

- Ahhh… - Ron lo miró apenado.

- Se que habíamos quedado en algún momento que íbamos a ser padrinos en cada una de nuestras bodas….

- Que seas el padrino en la boda de tu hermana, no significa que no puedas serlo de la mía…

- ¿Estás pensando en casarte? – Harry sonrió.

- Si se lo dices a tu hermana, ¿crees que pueda reaccionar de alguna forma?

- ¿Alguna forma cómo qué?

- No se… - tomó el vaso y lo miró a través de la luz. Estaba limpio – Puede decidir que no es apropiado para ella casarse con ese plomazo…

- Es un buen tipo…

- ¡Y una mierda! - dijo tirando el trapo – no puedes decirme que estás convencido de que ese infeliz va a hacer feliz a tu hermana.

- No lo se Harry – Este se acercó – será mejor que me vaya…

- No, espera… - suspiró – disculpa… es que pensé que después de un año…

- Entiendo…

- No, no lo entiendes… aun no logro hacerme a la idea…

- Si, lo se… yo tuve que traer tu coche del aeropuerto una vez que te marchaste a tu viaje de conocimiento…

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- Aun me sangran los oídos con las canciones de esa tal Thalía…

- Es buena… - dijo Harry convencido. La cantante mexicana y un par de intérpretes latinos más, habían sido sus comprensivos compañeros del dolor.

- Jajaja… estuve a punto de intencionalmente chocar tu hermoso auto contra un árbol, porque esas canciones, "no me enseñaste amor…" "te dejaste tus manías…" "Solo hay un ganador…"

- Esa es buena… - dijo sonriendo.

- Hermione lloró…

- ¿Por qué? Se que eres un desastre manejando, pero…

- No por mi… - dijo chasqueando la lengua - Por esa música lacrimógena tuya…

- Entiende, estaba pasando por un mal momento emocional…

- Lo sigues estando… - dijo señalándolo y guiñando un ojo.

- Es el mal Weasley…

- Sip… - dijo Ron y sonrieron.

- Así que ahora estás aquí…

- Bueno, te dije que odiaba los preparativos…

- ¿Cuándo es…? – Ron lo miró. Quizás haciéndose el que no lo entendía le ahorraba a su amigo la tristeza, que veía en sus ojos cada vez que se encontraban. El tiempo y la distancia no habían hecho nada por Harry. Suspiró. – Ron, te pregunté cuando era la boda

- Dentro de dos semanas… - Harry sintió que se le terminaba el mundo

- ¿Tan pronto? – dijo un susurro.

- Harry, hace más de un año que por una razón u otra, Ginny retrasaba la boda – Harry levantó la mirada esperanzado.

- ¿Ella retrasaba la boda?

- Bueno si…

- Entonces…

- Entonces nada… - Dijo Ron seguro – Lorean le dijo que se casaban si o si, y bueno…

- No, escucha… - dijo esperanzado – ¿si ella retrasó la boda, significa algo, no?

- No… - dijo Ron – te pido que no empieces con los supuestos…

- ¿Ella no preguntó por mí, en algún momento?

- No que yo sepa…

- Bueno… - su sonrisa, decayó un poco – pero a pesar de que no pregunta, el que no se haya casado en este año, significa que de alguna manera ella está arrepintiéndose de su decisión.

- Harry, no empieces con tu imaginación a volar… se casan en dos semanas. Se acabó. – este lo miró – Lo siento si soy brusco, pero tienes que comenzar a hacerte a la idea que Ginny se va a casar.

- Lo siento… es que…

- Entiendo, porque si yo estuviera en tu lugar haría exactamente lo mismo…

- Exacto… - suspiró y bajó la mirada – en fin… - tomó una cerveza y la chocó con la de su amigo – brindemos…

- ¿Por qué brindamos?

- No se… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – el destino, la felicidad… que alguno de nosotros cumpla sus metas… - el teléfono sonó y Harry dejó un instante a Ron para atenderlo. Ron miró a su amigo. Lamentaba profundamente que Harry y su hermana hayan terminado de esa manera. Sin hablarse, y con la terca de Ginny casándose con ese idiota. Su hermana estaba un poco molesta con él porque Ron había fijado su posición respecto a Lorean unos meses atrás. Al principio había le había caído simpático, debido a la actitud de Harry respecto a la relación, pero su instinto de auror le hacía sentir una extraña inquietud, cada vez que Lorean hablaba o se reunían entre amigos. De alguna manera, apagaba a Ginny, declarando y opinando por los dos, dejando a su hermana en segundo lugar y no tomando en cuenta su opinión. Después de un tiempo se convenció de que el tipo era un actor de primera. Era el perfecto novio ante todo el mundo, pero él sabía que su hermana iba a sufrir al lado de ese energúmeno. Una vez Sirius dijo, que se conocía a las personas por la forma en que trataba a su servidumbre… y Ron lamentablemente descubrió que el "queridísimo" Lorean era un hijo de puta con sus empleados. Se lo había comentado a su hermana, pero Ginny no escuchaba. Ella pensaba que estaba del lado de Harry. Tonta, claro que estaba del lado de su amigo… pero no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo. Había pensado en contarle a Harry todo lo que había investigado de Lorean, pero luego se había arrepentido. Decírselo no ayudaba a su amigo. Impulsivo como era, cometería una locura, y lo perjudicaría a ojos de Ginny más que beneficiarlo. Miró el entorno del bar… recordó que el sábado tenía la tarea de organizar la despedida de soltero. Se tomó la cabeza desesperado… cuando Ginny le pidió organizar esa dichosa despedida de soltero, imaginó que iba a contratar un par de "chicas" de vida ligera, y hacer que su futuro cuñado cayera en el pecado y así lograr quitar el velo que cegaba a su hermana, y que esta se dejara de pelotudeces y le pegara una buena patada en el culo… pero no, la muy idiota con su novio tan almidonado, tenían que hacer una despedida conjunta… nada más aburrido… Ginny no merecía casarse con ese plomo francés… pero bueno, dos semanas y su hermana iba a cometer la peor estupidez de su vida… Aunque si él pudiera hacer lo que en este momento se le estaba ocurriendo… quizás…

Harry regresó con su amigo y bebió un poco de su cerveza. Ron lo miró detenidamente. El sábado debía hacer algo… sonrió. Harry lo miró extrañado.

- Harry…

- Qué… - dijo mirando a una rubia que le sonreía desde una mesa. En otro tiempo podría haber aprovechado y pasarla bien, pero ahora solo le interesaba una pelirroja. Merlín… ¿eso significaba que se iba a volver casto? ¿Nunca más iba a echarse un polvo esporádico, con alguna ignota mujer? Maldita sea, pensó… Ginny le había arruinado la vida de la peor manera… Ron siguió la mirada de su amigo y resopló – es linda

- ¿Piensas volteártela?

- Tu hermana me ha arruinado la vida… más que nada mi vida sexual.

- Nuca te lo pregunté, pero siempre he tenido la curiosidad… - lo miró - ¿Tuviste algún amorío en tu viaje?

- No creas que no lo intenté… - dijo resoplando - lo intenté muchas veces…

- ¿Y? – Harry negó con la cabeza. Ron comenzó a reírse – ¿no se te paraba?

- ¿Quieres callarte? – dijo molesto, por el tono alto de su amigo. Miró hacia un costado y la rubia comenzó a reírse. – mierda vas a arruinar mi reputación…

- ¿Era eso?

- No es eso… no podía pensar en otra cosa que en tu hermana… y bueno.

- No se te paraba…

- Algo así…

- Jajaja…

- Tú no tendrías ese problema… te voltearías hasta los helechos.

- No tendría ese problema, porque no voy a separarme de Hermione.

- Yo también estaba seguro… y mírame donde estoy.

- Lo cierto es que… - miró hacia el escenario - ¿Aún tocas los sábados?

- Canto y toco la guitarra… - sonrió – los sábados vengo un rato, solo para presentarme…

- Eres increíble… - Harry lo miró – eres un excelente auror y tú te dedicas solo a cantar… encima eres un hijo de puta talentoso…

- Que no te escuche mi madre.

- Cantas estupendamente, tocas la guitarra mejor que ese muggle integrante del grupo muggle que adora Sirius, Los "Cantos Rodados…"

- También hago buenos tragos… - dijo con aire de suficiencia. Ron chasqueó la lengua.

- Eso lo sé – sonrieron – lo cierto es que admiro tu forma de renacer entre las cenizas…

- Soy un ave fénix – rieron.

- Que hay de tu verdadera carrera… - dijo Ron, y Harry hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

- Aún no he decidido si seguiré trabajando como auror… mi padre me está presionando para que me decida, pero no estoy preparado… no aun…

- Te extrañamos… - dijo Ron – eras un excelente tocapelotas… Sirius se aburre sin ti.

- Está aquí los sábados y se desquita…

- ¿Cómo?

- Me tira con tapas de cerveza muggle cuando subo al escenario. – rieron.

- Lo cierto es que no tiene a donde dirigir sus naves cuando está molesto.

- Pobre Sirius… - dijo irónico.

- El sábado tengo que sacar a pasear a algunos parientes del novio de Ginny…

- ¿Y? – Ron lo miró y Harry adivinó lo que la cara de su amigo quería pedirle. Negó enfáticamente moviendo la cabeza. No, no aceptaría, ni por todo el oro del mundo. – no… no Ron… escucha, ni se te ocurra traerlo aquí

- Harry… - dijo suplicante – te juro que no lo pensaría si no tuviera que aguantarlo… apóyame y ayúdame en esta amigo… los dejaré por ahí, y bueno… al menos si estás tú, voy a pasarla bien… y no a aburrirme con un hongo con ese plomo francés. No es lo que yo tenía planeado para una… - se calló de repente.

- No será que… - miró a su amigo sospechosamente, el pelirrojo comenzó a ponerse rojo – oh, no… no… Ron… ¡no voy a aceptar que los traigas a… ¡su despedida de soltero!

- Por favor… tu no tendrás que aguantarlos toda la noche… solo estarás en el escenario, cantaras unas canciones y adiós… ¡yo seré el que tenga el trabajo duro! ¿te imaginas lo que es soportar a una tanda de estirados, que solo hablan de lo perfecta que es su puta vida francesa? Encima hablan entre ellos en francés… Y como yo no entiendo ni un pimiento… menos mal que Hermione sabe… y me ha enseñado uno que otro insulto, que más de una vez estuve a punto de soltarle… algo así como ferne la bouch… o… chienne, o…

- Ron…

- Por favor – dijo suplicante – no tienes que estar todo el tiempo… Ginny ni siquiera notará que…

- ¿Qué? – dijo acercándose a su amigo – ¿Ginny también va a venir?

- ¿Puedes creerlo? – dijo resoplando – van a hacer la despedida juntos… ¡unos boludos bárbaros!

- Maldición Ron… vas a deberme una bien grande, amigo… - dijo molesto – puedes traerlos, pero no voy a tocar, ni cantar, ni nada… Es más… ni siquiera me voy a aparecer por acá…

- Lo que sea, si no vienes es mejor, pero si vienes, podrías aprovechar la última oportunidad que te queda…

- ¿Quien carajo te entiende? – dijo molesto – acabas de decirme que ya está todo terminado… Ella eligió, yo perdí… fin.

- Soñar no cuesta nada…

- Ron… - estuvo a punto de contestarle que ya estaba harto de soñar con imposibles, pero varios clientes se acercaron a la barra a pedir bebidas. Quizás era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Un año pensando en ella, sufriendo, lamentándose por los errores cometidos… ya estaba cansado. No iba a venir el sábado. Ginny se iba a casar, y él iba a tener que convivir con ello.

-#-#-#-

"_**Ya está todo arreglado. De aquí a dos semanas, La señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley, pasará al bando de las casadas…" **_

Ginny suspiró al leer una vez más el encabezado de la revista Corazón de Bruja, junto a la foto donde Lorean y ella mostraban el impresionante anillo de compromiso, en una gala del ministerio.

De aquí a dos semanas, quince días… miró su vestido de novia, guardado en un envoltorio negro, colgado en un rincón de su cuarto. Era exageradamente impresionante… exageradamente blanco, y exageradamente caro. No entendía como había aceptado que Lorean escogiera ese vestido. ¿Acaso no era mala suerte que el novio viera el vestido antes de la boda? ¿Qué le depararía el destino, si el vestido era escogido por el novio? Suspiró y comenzó a ponerse el potingue que la madre del novio le recomendara, para que ese "extraño color de cabello, tan vulgar, se viera radiante en la boda de su hijo…" Más o menos las palabras de la vieja bruja. La odiaba… afortunadamente vivía en Francia y no iba a verla más que una o dos veces al año… y luego espaciaría esas visitas a… nunca. Ella era tan diferente a… miró la mesa del tocador, allí estaba la foto de todas las mujeres de la fundación de beneficencia. Lily tenía una sonrisa radiante, y estaba abrazada a ella. Ginny recordaba ese momento. Once meses atrás, cuando se había enterado que Harry había dejado todo lo que amara, y se había marchado. Lily a pesar de todo sonreía en la imagen… Ella ni siquiera hubiera podido imaginar que Harry, el Harry que ella conocía, había dejado su trabajo, el motor de su vida, y sus objetivos de ser el jefe de aurores más joven y exitoso de todos los tiempos, para marcharse de vacaciones a divertirse y recorrer el mundo. Lily le dijo que su hijo había tomado la decisión destrozado por la noticia de su boda. Ella no le había creído… ese no era el Harry que la había hecho sufrir, el Harry de las palabras fuertes, el superficial. De vez en cuando se enteraba por ella de sus andanzas. Y sabía que Lily lo hacía a propósito, pero aun así no podía dejar de tentarse y ver algunas fotos de él, que Lily dejara descuidadamente tiradas en una mesa en su casa. A veces se reprochaba esa actitud. Ella estaba por casarse. Ella no podía estar pensando en un hombre, y comprometerse con otro. Ya todo estaba dicho… iba a casarse con Lorean e iba a tratar de ser feliz… Merlín, eso rogaba cada noche antes de dormirse. Que Lorean sea el indicado… que con el tiempo ese cariño que la impulsaba a casarse, se convirtiera en amor… un amor, puro, como el que se profesaban sus padres… sus amigos… como el que ella sintiera por Harry, arrollador, ahogante, increíblemente extraordinario y único. Ella se merecía amar así, y Lorean también merecía ser amado de la misma manera. Aun así… Harry interrumpía sus pensamientos, y con cada noticia, con cada mensaje que lo acercaba a Inglaterra, ella tenía esperanza, pequeña, débil, pero esperanza al fin… Fue cuando de a poco comenzó a boicotear su boda… al principio fueron las flores, quería que la madriguera estuviera hermosa… casarse en verano era primordial… pero llegó el verano y las flores estaban quemadas por el sol. Luego el otoño… hubo una gran plaga de gnomos de jardín, que se les hizo imposible hacer una celebración en la casa… en invierno nunca se casaría… y la primavera la sorprendió con una extraña alergia que le brotó la cara… luego fueron los preparativos… odiaba a la madre de Lorean, y todo lo que ella había organizado. Claro que ella era culpable de la mayoría de los sucesos… no tanto de quemar las flores, pero como bien le había comentado Neville y Luna, sus amigos de toda la vida, una raíz especial que ellos le habían recomendado era la culpable de que lo gnomos no salieran de los terrenos, y que pelearan con uñas y dientes filosos, cada vez que alguno de sus hermanos intentaba desgnomizar.

En un tiempo entre el invierno y la primavera, se enteró del regreso de Harry, pero también fue consciente de que él no iba a hacer nada para recomponer al menos su amistad. Nunca se acercó a hablarle… Ni vino hasta su puerta a decirle que la amaba. Fue cuando se convenció de que seguir posponiendo la boda era casi una locura. Y ahí estaba… con un vestido que odiaba, con una fiesta en la que no había tenido la mínima intervención, gracias a la madre de Lorean, y con una inminente despedida de soltero, en las que no estarían sus amigos, pero si los estirados compañeros de Lorean, los padres de Lorean, la abuela arpía de Lorean y su familia… en síntesis una mierda de despedida. Ella hubiera deseado juntarse con sus amigas, beberse hasta el agua de alguna fuente, y reír y gritarle al mundo lo feliz que era por casarse con… pero no, tenía que contentarse con una aburrida reunión, donde seguramente los familiares de Lorean estarían gritando a los cuatro vientos las bondades de su novio, y de lo suertuda que ella era de tener alguien con el estilo y la educación, sin olvidar del carisma de Lorean Taylor…

Tomó el cepillo y con rabia comenzó a cepillarse el cabello. No debía decir nada. Nadie la había obligado a aceptar la proposición. Ella solita se había metido en ese berenjenal, y ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Intentó pensar en su nueva casa, de la que Lorean no tenía idea, y de la que estaba completamente orgullosa. La había comenzado a decorar cuando estaba junto a Harry, ilusionada por el futuro. Las ilusiones habían ido a parar a la basura, pero la casa… la casa iba a ser el único aliciente de su vida. Era parte de ella, y nadie absolutamente nadie, iba a quitarle ese derecho. El amor, el cariño hacia Lorean podía estar, o no… la convivencia se podía arreglar, pero ella iba a pelear con uñas y dientes por esa casa. Ahí había soñado con niños, risas, y amor, mucho amor… y quizás no hubiera amor completo e infinito, pero si habría hijos, y ella se aseguraría de las risas.

Dejó el cepillo y acomodándose el pijama, se levantó de la banqueta y se asomó a la ventana de su pequeño cuarto en la madriguera. Ya nada podía impedir que ella fuera la señora Taylor… cuantas veces había imaginado su nombre, pero con otro apellido. Había perdido la cuenta. Desde su infancia, cuando espiaba al amigo de su mejor amigo desde esa misma ventana, cada vez que él llegaba a jugar en vacaciones, se sentaba a verlo reír y jugar al Quidditch con sus hermanos. Ya desde pequeña le había resultado diferente a cualquiera, incluso de sus propios hermanos, y el pedestal había subido a la estratosfera, cuando él, la había solapado una vez cuando ella sin que Fred lo supiera, tomara su escoba y se fuera a jugar. Harry la había visto, y no la había delatado. Suspiró. Ella lo había amado en ese momento y le hubiera dado el mundo. Para él, en cambio ese momento había sido uno más, sin importancia. Solo había sido el producto de su alma caritativa, y tan intrascendente le había parecido, que de adulto, no lo recordaba… es más, ni siquiera recordaba que Ron tuviera una hermana… ni que ella formara parte de la mayoría de las aventuras que vivieran durante la escuela.

Se levantó molesta del alfeizar… ya era suficiente de pensar en alguien que no había apostado nada en su relación. Ella tenía que pensar en su futuro, y en él estaba Lorean… para nada apasionado como Harry, ni impulsivo, ni cabrón… ni mucho menos tan organizado en su vida o en su carrera como lo era el amigo de su hermano… pero la quería y deseaba hacerla feliz. Eso tendría que bastar, ¿no? Suspiró y se acostó en su cama. El sábado tendría que soportar las críticas de la madre, la abuela y la yegua de la nana de Lorean. Y después cumpliría su sueño, y educadamente las mandaría a la mierda. Sonrió… eso iba a ser lo más extraordinariamente impulsivo que iba a hacer y lo iba a disfrutar. Nadie le iba a quitar ese privilegio. Apagó la luz, ordenando a su cabeza pensar en Lorean… definitivamente esa noche no iba a soñar con un joven de ojos verdes, que llegaba en escoba voladora hasta su ventana y la raptaba… y le hacía el amor como a ella le gustaba, apasionado, mirándola a los ojos, hipnotizándola y dándole el mundo en esa mirada, suplicándole con besos que no se casara, que no cometiera ese error, que él era el único que la haría feliz… sacudió su cabeza, no, no iba a llevar su pensamiento por ese lugar, porque si no la mañana iba a sentirse la mujer más deprimida del planeta… Y la más irritada, y todas las palabras terminadas en ada, que implicasen que se sentía para la mierda. Se tapó hasta el mentón y cerró los ojos, los abrió de inmediato cuando la mente le jugó una mala pasada y recordara la noche que vivieran en la casa de la playa de Harry. El sensual y erótico momento vivido en el sótano… el baño, las caricias… Suspiró y pidió a los hados que la hicieran olvidar. Era necesario para hacer su futuro algo feliz. No soñaría con bebés de ojos verdes, anteojos redondos o cabelleras oscuras… el destino le tenía deparado algo diferente, y tenía que contentarse con lo que le cayera en suerte.

·-·.·-·-

Merlín, sólo él podía ponerse en esta situación.

Detrás del negro cortinado de terciopelo, Harry vislumbraba la extraña multitud que se había congregado extrañamente ese sábado en la noche. Pudo observar a Sirius, junto a sus padres, en una mesa cercana al escenario. Su padrino, como siempre, estaba dando la nota, y su padre lo secundaba. Lily trataba que James no tomara más que cerveza de manteca, y su tía Rachel, en vano, trataba de que su marido dejara de gritar _"cuando canta el perro…"_ en clara alusión a él. Suspiró. Miró hacia la mesa contigua a la de sus padres. Lo peor de todo, más allá de las familiares burlas, era que su socio había dado un lugar de privilegio a los comensales que él hubiera preferido tenerlos bien lejos… cerca del baño, o de preferencia en las mesas que estaban dispuestas en la vereda… casi cayéndose a la calle. Pero no, Ginny estaba en la mesa frente del escenario, riéndose de lo que dijera Sirius, muy lejos de los estirados que estaban a su lado, empezando por su novio, que estaba engominado hasta el culo, y de una mujer con cara de amargada que se miraba las uñas y se quejaba al parecer por todo; y de otra mujer, mucho más vieja, y con pinta de haber estado quemando brujas en la hoguera… en la edad Media. Suspiró, y lamentó el futuro de Ginny. Iba a ser la mujer más infeliz del planeta. Miró hacia la entrada. Su amigo Ron llegaba con el resto de los amigos. Hermione, miró hacia donde él estaba y saludó rápidamente. Se acercó a Ginny y ella la abrazó notando el alivio de la pelirroja al llegar su familia. Harry miró hacia el escenario. Sus compañeros estaban preparando y afinando los instrumentos. Esta noche no tocaría la guitarra, porque estaba tan nervioso por ella, que con seguridad le erraría a las cuerdas y haría un desastre… se alejó para hablar con un joven que también cantaba los sábados. Este asintió. El cantaría en último lugar. Esperaba que la ansiedad no le ganara. Era el último momento en que iba a verla soltera. Y estaba tan hermosa… pero tan diferente de la Ginny que él conocía. Extrañaba verla con esos catsuit, enteritos, monos, o como los llamasen mostrando sus curvas, que seguramente modificaría para seducir a los hombres. Sonrió al recordar el primer encuentro, pero la sonrisa se borró de inmediato al ver la desdibujada imagen de la pelirroja sentada en aquella mesa. Esa Ginny recatada, con una ropa aburrida y peinada como una antigua secretaria de la década del cincuenta, no era la chispeante mujer que lo enamoró… lamentó haber sido tan idiota y perderse todo lo que ella podía brindarle… todo lo que él podría darle a ella, libertad, opciones… simple y puro amor. Esperaba que después de esa noche, en algún momento ella se diera cuenta de la falla en su plan de ser feliz con Lorean, y dejara a ese energúmeno que al observarlo, Harry no tuvo la menor duda que el mugriento de Yoni Melaveo, sería mejor partido para ella que el francés. Él la asfixiaba… mataba a la Ginny alegre, y si ella no lo veía, Harry se lo haría notar… y si no, quedaba el secuestro.

G-G-G

Menos mal que llegaron porque estaba a punto de ir a la cocina de este lugar, pedir el cuchillo más grande que podían tener, y clavárselo en la garganta a esta vieja de mierda… - murmuró Ginny al abrazar a su amiga y a su hermano. Se separó impostando una exagerada sonrisa –¡Ey, que bueno que llegaron! Estábamos disfrutando de una noche tan especial, con amigos y familiares tan queridos… - agregó con ironía. La abuela dijo algo desubicado en francés, y la madre de Lorean asintió con cara de pocos amigos. Sólo Hermione abrió los ojos molesta, y le contestó a la mujer con ganas. Luego saludó y se sentó a su lado. Al menos si esa mujer decía algo inapropiado a su cuñada, la iba a mandar a la mierda, en el idioma que quisiera…. Para eso los había estudiado de niña. – ellos son mi hermano y mi cuñada…

- Enchantê – dijo Ron, como loro barranquero, las pocas palabras que le enseñara su novia. Hermione y Ginny sonrieron ante la inusual muestra de educación de su hermano. – llegamos justo a tiempo…

- ¿No vendrán los demás…? – preguntó Ginny ilusionada.

- Ginevra, nunca debes preguntar por los que no vienen… es mala educación y no creo que quieras que todo el mundo vea que mi Lorean, va a casarse con una palurda…

- ¿Palurda? – dijo Ron sin entender – imagino que es un calificativo que pinta a mi hermana de cuerpo entero…

- Exacto – dijo burlona la mujer…

- Entonces, señora, déjeme decirle que usted exuda lo palurdo por la piel… - dijo Ron y Hermione sin importarle nada, le dio un sonoro beso – ¿Y eso?

- Eres el hombre de mi vida… - dijo sonriendo.

- Más te vale – señaló al mozo, y este vino rápidamente – Hola Tom…

- Hola señor Weasley

- Ya te dije que me llamaras Ron… - dijo y miró hacia el escenario – ¿tu jefe?

- ¿Timothy?

- No, el otro imbécil – dijo riendo y Hermione le dio un codazo.

- Bueno el señor…

- Sí, ya sabemos cómo se llama – dijo Hermione callándolo, para evitar una hecatombe – pero nos preguntábamos si iba a venir…

- Bueno, estuvo reticente… pero Tim, lo convenció… - miró hacia bambalinas – está allá atrás, organizando el espectáculo.

- ¿Va a tocar esta noche? - dijo Hermione en un resuello nervioso, y apretando el antebrazo de Ron.

- No se... creo que solo cantará una canción…

- Bien – dijo Ron, deshaciendo el agarre de su novia – tráenos unas cervezas "especiales."

- ¿Que tienen drogas muggles esas bebidas especiales? – dijo la madre de Lorean.

- No señora… - dijo Ron – solo son cervezas mágicas…

- Nosotras beberemos champan… - dijo y luego balbuceó – aunque no deberíamos estar festejando la felicidad de mi hijo… sino lamentando su ruina.

- Madre… - dijo Lorean, y luego miró a Ginny y los suyos – disculpen, los viajes la ponen de mal humor…

- Ahhh – dijo Ron y luego la miró – y dígame señora… debe ser difícil para usted andar todo el tiempo de viaje…

- Ron… - susurró Ginny apenada.

- Yo solo decía… - Se encogió de hombros – bueno, para la señora trae una botella de champaña… - las miró – francesa – se acercó al mozo – y si tienes alguna poción que le cambie la cara de culo fruncido que tiene, ponla en la botella… - el mozo sonrió, y asintió.

- ¿Poción? no, no creo… pero puede que haya un frasco de cicuta…

- Eso también sirve…

- Ron – murmuró Hermione, y luego sonrió nerviosa al mozo – solo trae lo que te pedimos, por favor.

- Enseguida – y el mozo se fue.

- Esta velada va a ser una mierda… - dijo mirando a su hermana - mírala, ensimismada, con la vista baja… - suspiró – esa no es mi Ginny – suspiró – mierda, mi hermana es una guerrera… esa parece la hormiga cagona de esa película hortera que vimos con Teddy y los diablos de Sirius… Bichos. – miró a la futura suegra de Ginny – y viendo a su suegrita, ya se por qué pienso que mi hermana es la hormiga… - Hermione lo miró sin entender su cháchara – Es que la vieja tiene la misma cara que el malvado saltamontes… - Hermione le pegó una patada por debajo de la mesa – mírala… si la veo de cerca, podremos encontrarle las antenas…

- Mejor cállate – dijo ella – y esperemos que el espectáculo le cambie las perspectivas.

- ¿Crees que "tu sabes quién" le ayudé a decidirse?

- Estemos alertas… - dijo Hermione saludando a Lily – Ella puede reaccionar de múltiples maneras – miró a su novio – creo que es conveniente que tú trates de quitarle la varita sin que se de cuenta…

- ¿Estás loca? – dijo con cara de espanto.

- Ron, tu eres su hermano… - dijo ella resuelta – eres auror... puedes quitársela sin que se de cuenta.

- Sí, puede ser… - suspiró – pero nunca he podido utilizar mis habilidades con esa enana bruja. Ella va a darse cuenta, y la verdad es que yo no quiero pasar toda la puta noche tratando de que des con el hechizo exacto para sacarme los mocos verdes de la cara porque recibí su famoso hechizo…

- Ron…

- Está bien… yo la desarmo… tu mantén sus manos lejos de mi cara.

- Eres un sol…

- Sí, claro… - la miró – y después cuando yo quiero… "eso que tu sabes" tu alegaras que tienes dolor de cabeza…

- Tonto… - dijo ella riendo.

- Dime que te tomarás una poción por las dudas… - ella lo miró sin entender – para el dolor de cabeza…

- Cállate... – rieron.

- ¿Tienes idea de que va el show? – dijo Ginny logrando sorprenderlos. Ron dio un salto en la silla, y con su movimiento casi tira a Hermione de la suya. Ginny lo miró extrañada – ¡Por Merlín Ron, no me hagas pasar papelones en frente de mi futura familia!

- ¿Por qué? – dijo él acomodándose y ayudando a su novia – ¿temes que ellos tengan la exclusividad de hacerte pasar papelones?

- Ron… - dijo susurrando

- Mira… - dijo sereno y acomodando el servilletero de la mesa – solo estoy aquí porque de todos, yo fui el único pelotudo que decidió que no podías pasar por esto sola…

- ¿Qué?

- Mis padres, y mis hermanos, no aceptan esto…

- ¿Qué no aceptan?

- ¡ESTO! – chilló y todos los de la mesa lo miraron. El bajó la voz – esto de soportar a esas viejas hijas de p…

- Por favor cállate… - dijo ella en un tono de voz a punto de quebrarse.

- Mírate… temblorosa y miedica de unas viejas de mierda, que se la dan de riquillas y la verdad es que dejan mucho que desear – agregó - la abuela, sirvió de modelo para confeccionar el sombrero de la abuela de Neville… es igual al buitre disecado – ambos sonrieron pero la sonrisa de Ginny apenas fue una lastimosa mueca. Ron le tomó las manos con ternura, observando la mirada brillosa de su hermana – por favor reflexiona… más allá de lo pelotudo que puede ser casi todo el tiempo, Harry al menos…

- No Ron – dijo soltándole las manos bruscamente – no he querido escuchar nada de él en un año, no quiero hacerlo a una semana de mi boda…

- Una boda con un hombre que no amas, y aceptando unas viejas que en tus mejores días ya las hubieras mandado a la mismísima mierda hace meses…

- Van a ser mi familia… - dijo en un tono lastimoso.

- Sí, y te compadezco por eso – dijo poniéndole una comprensiva mano en su hombro – piensa bien Enana… - le acarició la mejilla, y ella sintió deseos de ponerse a llorar en brazos de su hermano – aun estás a tiempo para…

- Ron… - el sonido de una música que sonó detrás del cortinado, los calló. La pesada tela aún no se movía, así que decidieron seguir hablando – es lo que realmente he estado esperando toda mi vida – Ron la miró.

- ¿Estás segura de eso? – dijo mirándola a los ojos – por una vez, en todo este año, dime la verdad… - la música volvió a sonar. Los sonidos fueron más armónicos y la cortina se fue abriendo lentamente. Varios músicos estaban ahí, apiñados en el pequeño estrado pero sonrientes de demostrar su talento. El cantante, un hombre de unos treinta años y de barba, saludó a los presentes, y a Ginny le pareció que dedicaba algunas canciones para los futuros esposos. Claro que ella no escuchaba absolutamente nada, porque las palabras de su hermano reverberaban en su cabeza. Si, Harry podía ser un insensible, idiota, imbécil, marmota, memo, pastoso, pero nunca querría que cambiara… chascó la lengua de rabia. Nunca se lo pediría porque simplemente nunca le importó un rábano lo que ella pensara hiciera o dijera… solo quería follar… y bueno, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar las largas noches de pasión con su anterior novio. Luego miró a Lorean, tan sonriente, tan lindo… _"¿será fuego en la cama como Harry, o solo el débil parpadeo de una vela?" _El cantante comenzó con una canción, algo alegre cuyo estribillo decía _"se casó se casó y se jodió…"_ Ginny arqueó las cejas mirando a su hermano. Este moviendo el cuerpo en la silla, aplaudía al ritmo de la música, divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Miró a Hermione que la observaba como pidiéndole disculpas, por el idiota de su hermano… luego estaba Lorean, sonriente, pero tenso, y su madre y su abuela… Merlín, deseaba que se fueran a la mierda. Sonrió su hermano la conocía muy bien. Los aplausos y silbidos surgieron de todo el salón. Ella no tuvo más remedio que unirse a la algarabía.

- Eres un idiota, Ron.

- Está buena la canción… pensé que iba a ser el resumen de tu próxima vida… - la abrazó – te quiero y deseo lo mejor para ti – miró a Lorean – y estoy absolutamente seguro que él no lo es…

- Basta ya… - minutos después los aplausos estallaron. El grupo ya roto los nervios del debut, siguieron tocando canciones que si Ginny dudara, hubiera jurado que el repertorio lo eligieran, sólo con el firme propósito de hacerla desistir de su obsesiva decisión de casarse con Lorean. La siguiente canción fue una especialmente dedicada para ella, y hablaba de una proposición nada santa, donde el cantante ponderaba su belleza, y le pedía vivir una aventura, sin importar que su pareja estuviera en el salón… Merlín, sus pecas no se veían de lo colorada que estaba.

- ¡Ron! – dijo. - ¡cómo pudiste!

- Estás dando por cierto algo en lo que yo no he tenido la más mínima injerencia – dijo Ron en tono jocoso - Relájate… tomate un trago y disfruta la noche. – ella se sentó enfurruñada, y miró a Lorean. Si bien parecía tranquilo, ella sabía que no le estaba pareciendo nada divertido esa demostración de lo que él llamaba "populismo chabacano." A veces pensaba que Lorean vivía en un mundo paralelo al de ella, donde él era de la aristocracia francesa, y ella una vendedora de frutas en cheapside…

- Esto es el colmo… - murmuró para si misma – mi fiesta de soltera, definitivamente es una mierda…

- ¡Esa es buena! – dijo Ron, aplaudiendo y luego silbando como un vil bellaco, metiéndose dos dedos en la comisura de la boca. La siguiente canción al menos fue una balada, pero al momento que el cantante abrió la boca y entonó la primera estrofa, estuvo absolutamente segura que su hermano había metido la mano en el repertorio.

- Sinceramente Ron… - dijo tratando de buscar su varita, pero no la encontró – sinceramente… _"te pintaron pajaritos en el aire"_ – chasqueó la lengua – tu romanticismo me supera…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sonriendo- es buena, solo que tú no sabes apreciar la música – miró al novio que a esa altura ya bizqueaba de la rabia – Ey, Lori… – dijo codeándolo – ¿qué te parece la fiestecita? Es todo Glamourrrr… - tiró unos granos de maní en el aire, y los atrapó con facilidad en la boca – no pensé divertirme tanto en la fiesta de soltera de mi hermana… y eso que no hay minas en bolas. – Lorean iba a decir algo, pero el chillido de Ginny lo calló.

- ¡Ron, es la última vez que te pido un favor! – dijo ella, e iba a reprochar una vez más la actitud de su hermano, pero los aplausos nuevamente lo callaron. Cuando encontrara su varita, su hermano sería el recipiente de una comunidad de mocos…

- Es una fiesta un tanto peculiar… apenas dijo Lorean.

- Semejante muestra de vulgaridad… - escuchó Ginny balbucear a la madre…

- **"… _desde que te fuiste tú… Vuélveme a querer… no me castigues, ven aquí a decir cómo se vive con el frío en el alma... como le hago sin ti."_**

- Que mierda… - dijo sin darse cuenta. El cantante se había bajado y le decía tomándole la mano y besándola dulcemente.

- Esta canción es dedicada únicamente a ti… la pelirroja de fuego… - Ginny sintió que la piel se le erizaba. Había una sola persona en el mundo que la llamaba de esa manera en un momento bastante especial… el momento post coital, cuando relajados, Harry y ella, se abrazaban, y él, con su boca susurrante, y acariciando su espalda desnuda, se las decía. Ginny sintió estremecer su cuerpo – **_"… dicen que el tiempo cura todo, pero mil años son muy pocos. Porque estoy seguro, que aunque pruebes por el mundo tu vendrás, porque no sabes ser feliz sin mi…"_** - ella se soltó de la mano del cantante y giró rápidamente la cabeza, para buscarlo. No podía ser una simple casualidad… la canción, la frase… cuando quiso preguntarle al cantante, este raudamente subió al escenario y terminó su actuación diciendo – **_"… yo no sè vivir sin ti…"_ **– los aplausos prorrumpieron, y el barbudo salió del escenario para desaparecer. Ginny deseó seguirlo, y preguntarle quien había sido el imbécil insensible… suspiró. Harry no era de esos. Aunque en su momento la había sorprendido con su intensa creatividad a la hora de seducirla, no esperaba que después de un año, él se apareciera a una semana de casarse, para dedicarle estúpidas y melosas canciones de amor. Cómo si ella fuera tan tonta como en el pasado para caer en el mismo truco…

- De que estoy hablando… - dijo en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Hermione. Ginny negó con la cabeza, y levantando la copa se mandó de un trago el contenido. Tanto pensar le había dado demasiada sed, así que no le importó los ahogos de sorpresa de su futura suegra. _"que le den a la vieja" _pensó.

- Que buena velada… - dijo Ron

- Si esto es tu idea de diversión… - dijo ella – la estoy pasando para la mierda – miró a Hermione – ¿así se supone que son las despedidas de soltera?

- Bueno, no están tus amigas del Quidditch…

- Lorean no lo consideró prudente, con su madre en la lista de invitados…

- Lorean, Lorean, Lorean… - dijo Ron – ¿alguna vez vas a hacer algo sin que Lorean meta su francesita nariz?

- Va a ser mi esposo, y es normal que tome en cuenta su opinión…

- Sí, pero no es normal que solo hagas lo que él quiera… - dijo – al menos con Harry eras libre de hacer lo que se te diera la gana y él te respetaba…

- No, en eso te equivocas hermanito – Ron la miró – él no respetaba lo que yo hacía o decía… él simplemente pasaba de mi – dijo con rabia – porque estaba absolutamente enfrascado en su carrera para que le importe una mierda de lo que yo quisiera.

- Bueno, no le sirvió de nada, porque después de que vio tu numerito después del ataque… renunció a su carrera y se largó para tratar de olvidarte…

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella completamente sorprendida. ¿Harry renunció a su Trabajo? – agregó riendo – Ay, por favor cuéntale ese cuento a otro incrédulo – miró a su hermano – Ron… - Cuando iba a preguntarle por qué no le había dicho nada, recordó que ella simplemente cada vez que alguien nombraba el nombre de su antiguo amor, simplemente dejaba de escuchar. Pero no podía ser verdad que Harry hubiera dejado su carrera por ella. Simplemente no iba a caer en la tonta trampa de su hermano. Ya no era una niña soñadora, era la Ginny práctica, que tomaba lo que la vida le entregaba… la que se iba a casar con un hombre que no amaba, simplemente porque estaba ahí, y se lo había propuesto en el momento oportuno.

- ¡QUE CANTE EL PERRO! – Gritaron James y Sirius, y Ginny los observó extrañada. Luego miró a su hermano

- ¿Ron, tienes idea de lo que hacen ellos aquí? – preguntó señalando hacia la mesa contigua.

- Bueno, es que yo… - su hermano miró a su novia para que lo ayude. Hermione abrió los ojos.

- Ron… - miró nuevamente el local.

- Ginny… - este tragó saliva, y apretó el bolsillo donde tenía la varita de su hermana.

- ¿Dónde escuchaste de este lugar? – dijo ella mirando por todos lados.- No lo conocía.

- Bueno… - su hermano agradeció que el lugar estuviera algo en penumbras, porque sino su hermana vería sus orejas rojas – es que…

- Alguien nos pasó un folleto de publicidad en el ministerio. Y conoces a tu hermano, el folleto decía que si había un festejo, llámese cumpleaños, despedidas, etc., y hacían una lista de invitados, tendrían el cincuenta por ciento de descuento en las consumiciones – Dijo Hermione, salvándole el cuello. – Y sabes cómo de rata es tu hermano en lo que se refiere gastar dinero - Ginny asintió comprendiendo – Sirius y James simplemente estaban allí cuando los recibimos, y pensaron que Lily estaba completamente agotada con las gemelas, entonces…

- Salieron en parejas…

- ¡Que cante el perro! – volvió a decir Sirius, y se ganó el reproche de su esposa y de Lily.

- ¿Quién es el perro? – dijo Ginny divertida – ¿es una especie de cantante malo? – miró a su hermano – ¿y como es que conocen a ese cantantes, si es la primera vez que pisan el lugar? - miró a Hermione – ¿no dijiste tu que ellos…? - los aplausos callaron sus preguntas – Ron, conoces al perro – este asintió – ¿quién es? - Ron miró hacia el frente, cerró los ojos y tragó saliva.

- Él… - dijo señalando hacia el escenario.

- ¡Bravo perro! – dijeron de la mesa de al lado, y Ginny rió. Aún no había girado la cara. Observaba la diversión de los Potter y los Black.

- Muy gracioso… - dijo una voz, tan conocida y que tanto esperaba escuchar, que cuando lo hizo, sintió que su cuerpo se convirtió en gelatina – buenas noches… - Harry miró hacia las mesas frente al escenario. Estaban sus padres, mofándose de él. – bueno, si fuera un reverendo bastardo, le dedicaría esta canción a mi madre de parte de Severus…

- Hijo de perra… - dijo su padre, y él sonrió.

- Pero sólo vine para cantar una canción… – las mujeres de la barra protestaron – en realidad es un popurrí de algunas de canciones que necesito cantar en este momento… y me gustaría dedicársela a alguien muy especial… si me escuchas y me ves… - bajó la mirada tratando de darse valor, y suspiró. Levantó la vista y la clavó en los ojos castaños que le devolvían una sorprendida mirada – solo quiero decirte que… lo siento… realmente lo siento. – algunas mujeres algo bebidas comenzaron a gritar proposiciones algo subidas de tono, como _"si te agarro te parto como un queso;"_ _"si así es el bulto, como será el regalo;"_ o _"te doy hasta que Voldemort recupere la nariz;"_ pero él no las escuchaba con detenimiento. Sólo estaba concentrando su mirada y su pensamiento en la pelirroja que estaba justo frente a él. - ¿estamos listos? – preguntó al joven que era su única compañía en el escenario. Este asintió y Harry se sentó en una banqueta, justo frente a ella. Los primeros acordes en el piano comenzaron a sonar, y Harry comenzó a cantar, poniendo todas las emociones en cada una de las palabras que conformaban la canción…

**"_Mi orgullo, mi ego, mis necesidades, y mis hábitos egoístas,_**

**_causaron que una chica fuerte y buena como tú, se fuera de mi vida._**

**_Aunque duela, seré yo el primero en decir que estaba equivocado,_**

**_sé que probablemente sea con mucho demasiado tarde,_**

**_como para intentar disculparme por mis errores,_**

**_pero solo quiero que sepas que:_**

**_espero que él te compre flores, espero que él te sujete la mano._**

**_Que te dedique todas sus horas, Cuando tenga la oportunidad._**

**_Te lleve a todas las fiestas, porque todavía recuerdo cuánto te encantaba bailar._**

**_Que haga todas las cosas que yo debería haber hecho, cuando yo era tu hombre."_**

Ginny simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Harry tenía la voz más preciosa de todo el mundo y aunque quisiera hacerse la idiota y negarlo a los cuatro vientos, le estaba dedicando una canción… a ella. Y no cualquier canción… era una canción de lamento, donde le decía lo idiota que había sido por perderse su momento con ella… pues bien, ahora tenía ganas de gritarle ella, que era un maldito hijo de perra manipulador, que creía que por una simple cancioncita iba a hacer que se mojara en sus bragas y dejar todo lo seguro por una ilusión. Claro que quería decírselo, pero tenía un nudo de angustia en la garanta que se lo impedía, sumado a un nudo en el estómago que no era de angustia y si era de deseo… El muy hijo de puta estaba para comérselo: camiseta negra, jeans ajustados azules (De ahí lo del bulto y el regalo de las fans), y botas negras. ¡Y se había peinado! Merlín, ojala creyera en los milagros. Pero ya no lo hacía. Ella era realista… y esa historia era ya pasada. Los aplausos fueron estruendosos, y ella miró nuevamente al joven. Él No dejaba de mirarla. Otro joven pasó una guitarra y él con una sonrisa le agradeció. Rasgó las cuerdas con decisión y comenzó a cantar otra vez.

**"**_**Siento haberte lastimado**  
**Es algo con lo que tengo que vivir todos los días**  
**Y todo el dolor por el que te hice pasar**  
**Quisiera poder quitarlo**  
**Y ser aquel que atrape todas tus lagrimas**  
**Por eso necesito que escuches…"**  
_

Ginny sin darse cuenta se había puesto de pie, quizás tratando de creer. Sus enormes ojos castaños, vibraban en cada una de las notas. Dio varios pasos, completamente alucinada por las palabras. Merlín, la tonta colegiala que habitaba en ella, se sentía exultante y la obligaba a creer, a ceder… a olvidarse de todo… a amar a ese desgraciado con toda la fuerza del mundo.

**_"… He encontrado una razón para mí  
Para cambiar quien solía ser  
Una razón para comenzar de nuevo  
Y esa razón eres TU…"_**

La música dejó de sonar de repente… El piano acalló sus teclas, y la guitarra enmudeció sus cuerdas. Harry pasó la guitarra hacia su espalda, y tomó el micrófono con las dos manos, en clara posición de súplica. Adelantó un pie, tratando de darse ánimos y en claro intento de acercarse a ella, pero se detuvo al segundo. No iba a asustarla. Ginny estaba dolida por todo lo que le había hecho, y estaba en su derecho de sentirse así. Había jurado esperar que ella se decidiera a volver, pero entendía que ella no tenía por qué hacerlo. Él era el que había roto la relación, y ahora tenía que pelear por su amor. Era Harry el que tenía que jugar su última carta y esperar como terminaba la partida. La miró a los ojos, clavándola con la mirada. Suplicándole en silencio que lo escuche. Ella como si entendiera, se quedó quieta, casi rozando el escenario, esperando la jugada.

- Ginny… - suspiró. Entendió que esto debía cantarlo a capella –_ "**No soy una persona perfecta, Yo nunca tuve la intención de hacerte esas cosas… Y por eso debo decirte antes de irme… Que solo quiero que sepas… He encontrado una razón para mi…Para cambiar quien solía ser…Una razón para comenzar de nuevo… Y esa razón eres tú..."** – _El silencio en que quedó el bar, fue increíble… nadie hablaba, nadie se movía. Si Ginny hubiera tenido una cámara, quizás hubiera podido observar las miradas expectantes de los comensales. La escrutadora cara de asco que su futura suegra y abuela le dedicaban; la desconcertada expresión de Lorean, y las manos ansiosas de su hermano, unidas a las de su novia, esperando su respuesta. Pero ella no estaba atenta a ninguno de ellos. Solo miraba al joven de ojos verdes, que la miraba tratando de encontrar su respuesta en algún movimiento de su cuerpo, un parpadeo, una sonrisa… si era demasiado entusiasta, seguramente esperaba una palabra, un te quiero… pero ella estaba allí, parada, tiesa, mirando a Harry, no entendiendo qué significaba esto. ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta que ya era tarde? Se casaba en una semana, por Merlín, y ella estaba ahí de pie… esperando que? Era una idiota. Harry no diría nada… ella sucumbiría y todo volvería a la normalidad… pero hasta cuándo duraría? – Ginny, yo…

- No… no otra vez – lo miró – ya no… - y sin poder decir nada más, debido a que si hablaba se iba a poner a chillar como una posesa, decidió lo que le pareció lo más sensato en ese momento: salió corriendo hacia la calle.

- ¡Ginny! – Gritó Harry, al tiempo que tiraba la guitarra al suelo, y salía corriendo detrás de la pelirroja, dejando pasmados a todo el auditorio. Era su oportunidad o la perdería. Salió a la calle, y la divisó en la esquina corriendo como si la persiguiera el mismísimo Voldemort. Sin dudarlo, desapareció para aparecer a escasos dos metros delante de ella. Ginny pegó un chillido y frenó abruptamente. – Ginny, espera…

- ¡Vete a la mismísima mierda, Harry Potter!

- No, por favor… escucha…

- ¡No tengo nada que escuchar! – dijo y maldita sea su suerte, que en ese mismo momento, sus lágrimas decidieron salir y rodar por sus pecosas mejillas. – no sé qué es lo que te propones, pero creo que es muy cruel de tu parte…

- ¿Que, qué es lo cruel? – dijo él a punto de perder el control – ¿tratar de decirte lo mucho que siento haber sido un idiota y perderte?

- Ya no es tiempo para pedir perdón… - dijo ella bajando la mirada – estoy a punto de casarme con un hombre que…

- Con un hombre que no amas. – aseguró.

- Eso es lo que tú crees… - dijo quitándose el cabello de la cara y adoptando una pose beligerante – las cosas cambian, los sentimientos mutan… - lo miró – lo que antes quizás fue amor… luego fue odio… y ahora es indiferencia. – él se acercó. – me eres indiferente, Harry Potter.

- ¿Eso sientes por mí? – ella asintió sin mirarlo a los ojos. Harry sonrió – eres una mentirosa… - susurró. – siempre fuiste buena mintiendo, pero esta vez se nota desde lejos lo mal que mientes…

- Eres cruel… pero no miento… - dijo al fin – voy a casarme, Harry. Te agradezco que me pidas perdón, y sinceramente me gustaría que si bien no podemos ser amigos, llevarnos bien, más que nada por los amigos que tenemos en común…

- Ginny…

- Creo que estará bien, al menos que nos saludemos y compartamos uno que otro evento, fiesta o funeral sin sentir ningún rencor recíproco o…

- Ginny… - ella se quedó muda, esperando – cuando dije lo siento, no fue para que seamos amigos… - suspiró – lo siento… siento que hayas escuchado lo que escuchaste en el hospital.

- No quiero…

- Por favor… - dijo interrumpiéndola y ella calló esperando la explicación – Siento que hayas escuchado lo que dije, porque… no fue…

- ¡No me vengas con que lo dijiste sin pensar! – chilló.

¡Si, lo dije sin pensar! - dijo resuelto – lo dije porque estaba completamente desesperado pensando que mi padre se moría por mi culpa…

- No, pensabas que era mi culpa…

- No, Ginny… nunca pasó por mi cabeza culparte absolutamente de nada, simplemente…

- Por favor, Harry no me trates como una idiota – refunfuñó – y más que nada no trates de dibujar una disculpa que no sientes. Ya no vale la pena.

- Sí que lo vale…- dijo a punto de estallar. – Ginny estoy tratando de decirte que…

- Que…

- Lamento haberte lastimado con mis palabras… - dijo – pero lo que más lamento es haberme dado cuenta tarde que… - la miró – te amo.

- ¿Qué? – Merlín, a Harry le pareció que los enorme ojos de Ginny se salían de sus orbitas de la sorpresa. – ¿que tú qué?

- ¡Que te amo! – gritó – Estoy malditamente arrepentido de todo lo que dije ese día, porque fue así, me arrepentí de todo… de cómo te traté, de todo lo que dije… y más que nada me arrepiento enormemente de saber, que no fue el miedo a arruinar mi carrera lo que me alejó de ti, sino el terror de darme cuenta que día a día me estaba enamorando como un idiota de ti… Y si solo me dieras una oportunidad… - la risa de Ginny reverberó en toda la silenciosa cuadra. Rió a carcajadas, tratando de encontrarle una razón a esa semejante declaración. Le hubiera gustado tanto que fuera verdad. Buscaba el motivo… Y lo vio. Lo vio en sus ojos desafiantes.

- Entiendo… - dijo y sus ojos se aguaron – tu no me dices que me amas porque lo sientes… lo haces porque siempre fui un desafío para ti.

- No, estas equivocada… lo digo porque lo siento – le tomó la mano con fuerza y la puso a la altura de su corazón – lo siento aquí… - golpeó con su pequeño puño su pecho. Ginny intentó soltarse pero él no lo permitió. – y no puedo sacarte de aquí – tocó su sien – maldita seas, si fueras simplemente un puto desafío, no hubiera abandonado todo, mi carrera, mi vida… tratando de olvidarte… - Ginny lo miró – pero ni siquiera yendo al mismo infierno podría olvidarme de ti…

- Harry… - ella se soltó de su agarre – yo…

- Por favor…

- Por más que jures… ya no te creo nada – dijo y las lágrimas cayeron – fueron demasiadas promesas, demasiadas mentiras… - bajó la mirada – ya no voy a creerte… no voy a caer en tu manipulación egoísta… solo quieres ganar… no te importa a quien tengas que lastimar en el proceso.

- Está bien… - dijo él con lágrimas en los ojos – no me creas… no intentes pensar que estoy diciéndote la verdad… insúltame y mátame en tu pensamiento y en tu corazón… borra los recuerdos hermosos que tuvimos, los momentos en la intimidad, desaparece de tu memoria mi olor, mi sabor, mi tacto, mi voz… has de cuenta que he muerto… olvídate completamente de mí y de que alguna vez me amaste - la miró – pero te ruego por lo que más quieras… no te cases con Lorean Taylor… no cometas ese error para castigarme Ginny… porque vas a ser tú la que lo sufra el resto de tu vida.

- No tienes derecho… - dijo ella con rabia, sabiendo que las palabras de Harry tenían un dejo de verdad – no eres nadie para pedirme absolutamente nada… no eres, mi amante, mi novio, mi amigo… nada.

- Lo sé… pero no te lo pido por mí, o por egoísmo… te lo ruego por ti, porque te amo, y deseo lo mejor para ti… aunque yo no esté en tu vida. No cometas la estupidez de casarte con alguien que no amas… porque lo sé – se acercó – no lo amas… nunca lo amaste. Lo supe en el momento en que te levantaste de esa silla y esperaste mis palabras, mi mirada… me esperabas a mí… - dijo en su susurro, tan cerca de ella. Envalentonado por la inacción de Ginny, Harry le tomó la barbilla y sin esperar nada, la besó. Fue un beso suave, apenas un aleteo de mariposa de sus labios en los suaves labios femeninos. – no te cases, por favor… - Ginny se separó bruscamente y sin decir nada, le dio vuelta la cara de una bofetada.

- No voy a caer otra vez en tus redes… - dijo llorando – ya no más… - se fue alejando, caminando hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarlo – déjame en paz… - se dio vuelta – solo déjame en paz – y desapareció. Harry cerró los ojos sobándose la enrojecida mejilla. El golpe no había sido doloroso, lo que le había partido la cara y la ilusión había sido el motivo del golpe. Jamás podría olvidar esa mirada cargada de rabia. Ginny ya no lo amaba… Había perdido a Ginny para siempre.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Holis! Gracias por esperar... lamento la tardanza, pero no hay excusas... la vida aprieta, pero no ahorca. Ya actualicè. Se que dije que iba a ser el ultimo capitulo, pero seriamente, casi 60 paginas no podía publicarlas de una sola vez.

Después del partido de Argentina, el miércoles o jueves, va seguro lo que falta...

dejen sus impresiones... nada de insultos. Y nuevamente gracias!

Canciones utilizadas:

vuelveme a querer

When I was your man

The reason. Estas dos ultimas traducidas chapuceramente... cualquier error culpen a google! jajaja.


End file.
